L'épine et le sadique
by Lady Dragonne
Summary: Une petite série de one-shots sur le passé commun de Toushirou Hijikata et d'Okita Sougo, à différents moments de leur vie, des petites scènes de la vie de tous les jours, vite oubliées, entre rivalité, paix provisoire, haine et alliances de circonstance.
1. Soirée d'été

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas les miens, mais ceux de Hideaki Sorachi

Introduction : bonjour à vous, gens qui me lisez. Novice récente dans l'univers de Gintama, je me laisse néanmoins tenter par l'exercice. La plupart de ces récits se passeront durant la jeunesse de nos deux personnages, avec quelques exceptions au grès des idées. Comme le contenu dépendra du nombre de ces mêmes idées, je ne peux prévoir ni fin, ni longueur, ni régularité. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et vos retours commentés, positifs comme négatifs, sont les bienvenus.

 **Soirée d'été**

Le jour touchait à sa fin ; après une rude journée d'entraînement, le temps était venu pour les futurs combattants du Shinsengumi de regagner leur dojo. Conformément à son habitude durant la belle saison, Kondo les avait amenés s'entraîner en pleine nature, à des heures de marche de là. Ses disciples avaient commencé par bougonner, leur mentor soutenant avec entrain que cette marche champêtre constituait aussi bien un échauffement essentiel qu'une transition conviviale entre exercice et repos. Et force était d'admettre, après plusieurs semaines de ce traitement, qu'il n'avait pas tort, leurs excursions quotidiennes ayant le double avantage de leur leur offrir un cadre idyllique et de renforcer leurs liens de camaraderie. En effet, ils avaient peu l'occasion de discuter pendant l'entraînement et étaient souvent trop épuisés le soir en rentrant, aussi cette longue marche représentait une bonne occasion de bavarder et de rire ensemble, adoucissant agréablement l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe. Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Hijikata ne parlait jamais à personne, ni durant les trajets aller et retour, où il fermait toujours la marche, ni pendant l'entraînement. Tout juste consentait-il à répondre quand on lui posait une question, n'épargnant un regard agacé que tant que la question n'exigeât pas qu'il répondit autrement que par monosyllabe. C'était là l'une des deux seules occasions d'entendre le son de sa sa voix, l'autre étant ses hurlement adressés au jeune Sougo lorsque celui-ci lui tapait sur les nerfs, ce que celui-ci s'appliquait à faire avec autant de régularité que ses exercices. L'enfant, justement, marchait lui aussi en arrière, trottinant non loin du jeune adulte qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à détester. La raison en était simple : c'était un de ces jours où sa sœur les avaient accompagnés, faisant grand plaisir à tout le monde, chacun appréciant beaucoup la jeune femme si douce et attentionnée, qui apportait toujours avec elle une pastèque parfaite pour se désaltérer et après laquelle, étrangement, plus personne n'avait faim pour les biscuits épicés qu'elle préparait. Cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de voir les progrès de son petit frère, qui bien qu'il adorât la voir avec eux, se sentait en même temps irrité de très bien savoir qu'elle ne venait pas seulement pour lui, mais également pour celui sur lequel il dardait un œil noir en ce moment-même. Et le fait que sa cible n'y prêtât aucune attention n'arrangeait rien, et pire encore, le fait qu'en toute objectivité, cet idiot ne faisait strictement rien pour le provoquer. Mitsuba parlait autant au moins à son frère qu'à lui, et quand elle le faisait, lui se montrait aussi froid et distant qu'avec n'importe qui. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Sougo de se renfrogner et de se rapprocher d'eux chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, continuant de le fusiller du regard pendant les minutes qui suivaient et cherchant un quelconque moyen de l'embêter. Il profita que sa sœur échangeait quelques mots avec un autre disciple, inquiet de constater sa mine fatiguée, pour se rapprocher de son rival et, après s'être assuré que Mitsuba ne l'entendrait pas, lui lança d'un ton acide :

\- J'peux plus marcher. Hijikata-kouhai, porte-moi.

De façon très prévisible, il reçut en réponse un regard à la fois furieux et scandalisé de son aîné.

\- Marche tout seul, je ne suis pas ta monture !

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos en faisant voler sa queue de cheval au passage, et le distança à grand pas. Sougo se renfrogna un peu plus, puis s'élança au petit trop pour le rattraper.

\- Hé ! Je suis ton senpai, tu me dois le respect !

\- En tant que senpai, tu dois montrer l'exemple, répondit-il sans s'arrêter ni même tourner la tête.

\- Pfff, souffla l'enfant d'un ton railleur. T'as plus de forces, c'est tout. T'es déjà trop vieux.

Il afficha une mine satisfaite lorsqu'il vit Hijikata se figer un instant, imaginant bien l'expression piquée sur son visage.

Il le vit tourner à demi la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ; Sougo soutint de son regard moqueur celui scrutateur de son aîné ; mais après un bref instant, quand il était sûr d'avoir atteint son but, il s'entendit répondre :

\- Tu pense vraiment que ça va être si simple, moucheron ?

Ils se détourna à nouveau, et reprit son chemin d'un mouvement définitif.

\- Et au passage, ajouta-t-il sans se retourner, c'est assez maladroit de la part de celui qui n'arrive soi-disant plus à marcher d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre de manquer de force.

Bien que l'enfant ne put pas le voir, ce fut le tour d'Hijikata d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait en devinant l'expression furibonde sur le visage du sale gosse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant, Toushirou-san ?

Il sursauta presque en réalisant que Mitsuba le regardait, avant de détourner les yeux en marmonnant un « rien » évasif. La jeune femme n'insista pas et se retourna pour demander à son petit frère si tout allait bien, et il dut retenir un nouveau sourire en entendant le ton renfrogné sur lequel le gamin lâchait un « ça va, Ane-ue ». Hijikata pressa un peu le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer, surveillant néanmoins ses arrières au cas où Sougo aurait à l'idée de se venger. Celui-ci ne semblait cependant rien vouloir tenter, enfermé dans un silence boudeur, si bien que le jeune homme n'y pensa plus dix minutes plus tard. Perdu dans ses propres pensées, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations joyeuses sans y participer, et s'appliquait à éviter le regard de Mitsuba qui marchait toujours à côté de lui et qui cherchait encore parfois mine de rien un contact visuel avec lui.

Brusquement, tous deux furent interrompus par un bruit de chute dans leur dos.

\- Aïe !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Sougo qui se relevait péniblement d'une chute sur le ventre.

\- Sou-chan, ça va ? S'écria Mitsuba en accourant auprès de lui. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non, grogna-t-il, ça va. J'ai juste glissé sur une pierre.

Il se releva seul sans prêter attention au regard soupçonneux d'Hijikata, et offrit un sourire rassurant à sa sœur avant de se remettre en route.

\- Tu boites, s'inquiéta Mitsuba. Tu ne t'es pas tordu la cheville ?

\- Non, non, ça va, c'est pas grave.

Mais le petit garçon continuait à grimacer chaque fois qu'il posait le pied gauche à terre.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Sou-chan, dit-elle d'un ton doux mais ferme. Et si tu avais une entorse ? Ce serait dangereux de marcher comme ça. Je vais te porter jusqu'au dojo.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es fatiguée, je vais marcher tout seul !

\- Ne discutes pas, Sou-chan. Si tu ne fais pas attention tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner pendant des semaines, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais...

Elle ne céda pas à son regard larmoyant et, malgré sa fatigue évidente, se pencha pour le soulever dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, Mitsuba-san, je vais m'en occuper.

La jeune femme se redressa avec un sourire radieux.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, merci beaucoup, Touchirou-san !

Hijikata marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, fuyant le regard plein de gratitude en se baissant sur un genou et, bien qu'il ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, ne rata pas le sourire victorieux de Sougo qui s'élança aussitôt vers lui, boitant d'un coup bien plus légèrement pour sauter sur son dos. De mauvaise grâce, il le hissa sur ses épaules avant de se redresser, avec le goût amer de la capitulation dans la bouche.

\- Que je ne vois pas tes mains devant mes yeux, le prévint-il alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à son cou. Et pas de coups de pieds !

\- Tu as compris, Sou-chan ? insista Mitsuba. Tu es sage, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Ane-ue, minauda-t-il avec sa bouille la plus adorable. Merci, Hijikata !

Il obtint un « humpf » en guise de réponse et tous trois pressèrent le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le groupe. Le gamin se tint tranquille pendant quelques minutes, et son kouhai commença à penser qu'il allait véritablement se tenir tranquille, la présence de sa sœur n'y étant sans doute pas pour rien...

\- Aoutch !

\- Pardon, Hijikata, lâcha innocemment le gamin qui venait d'agripper une poignée de ses cheveux. Tu bouge trop, j'ai failli tomber.

Hijikata grogna et se vengea discrètement en tirant plus fort que nécessaire sur ses jambes au prétexte de le remettre en place. Il reprit sa route les mâchoires serrées, ses épaules toujours alourdies d'un poids à qui il intima d'un ton aigre de s'accrocher ailleurs, résistant à l'envie de le lâcher pour le laisser se débrouiller tout seul en sentant de biais le regard de Mitsuba, son teint pâle et ses traits tirés cachés derrière son doux sourire.

OoOoO

Le dojo était enfin en vue. Dans quelques minutes, les guerriers pourraient enfin poser leurs armes, s'asseoir et se reposer autour d'un plateau de thé et d'un bon repas, le tout dans les éclats de rire et l'ambiance cordiale qui caractérisait la joie de vivre contagieuse de leur futur commandant. Fermant la marche, Mitsuba cheminait toujours en la compagnie silencieuse d'Hijikata et de son petit frère. Trouvant celui-ci bien calme depuis un moment, elle leva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle eut un léger rire, qui attira l'attention de son austère compagnon qui n'eut pas besoin de lui en demander la raison, sentant lui-même très bien le poids sur sa nuque ; la tête de Sougo reposait sur le crâne d'Hijikata, un bras coincé entre sa joue et les cheveux noirs et l'autre pendant mollement le long de son flanc, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, les pas de son aîné berçant son sommeil. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air blasé à travers ses cheveux, songeant un instant que quand il dormait, il avait presque l'air aussi mignon qu'un enfant ses yeux se baissèrent, ils tombèrent sur Mitsuba qui contemplait le tableau d'un œil attendri. Leurs regards se croisèrent quand elle s'en détourna à son tour, et elle lui offrit de nouveau un sourire lumineux. Il s'empressa de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, sentant le sang affluer à ses joues. Le regard de la jeune femme transperçait sa nuque, et la pensée qu'elle devait parfaitement voir ses oreilles chauffer de là où elle était n'aidait en rien à calmer son rougissement. C'est presque machinalement qu'il réajusta les petites jambes qui commençaient à glisser sur ses épaules, récitant dans sa tête le code du Bushido enseigné par Kondo afin de recentrer ses pensées et de dissiper cette preuve physique de son embarras.


	2. Moustiques

Moustiques

oOoOoOo

Il avait beaucoup plu, cette nuit. En plus de l'atmosphère humide dans la campagne environnante, ils avaient eu droit à des infiltrations dans le toit du dojo, le rendant impraticable pour la journée – à moins de ne rien avoir contre le fait de s'exercer sous les poutres dégouttant en continu, ce qui n'était le cas d'aucun d'entre eux.

En bon leader, Kondo s'était aussitôt mis au travail pour réparer les dégâts, mais, devant l'ampleur de la tâche, il réalisa vite qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs jours... Que faire de son équipe pendant ce temps-là ? Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre de les laisser aller s'entraîner sans lui. Pour quelques jours, ce n'était pas bien grave. Et il n'avait pas de crainte à avoir, il avait confiance en chacun d'eux. Sauf pour un petit détail, néanmoins suffisant pour le faire hésiter longuement et, encore à présent, le faire douter du bien-fondé de sa décision.

Avant leur départ, il s'était fait aussi sévère que possible en s'adressant à Toushirou et Okita : « interdit de vous bagarrer stupidement, vous deux ! » Constatant le peu d'effet de son injonction à travers l'indifférence contenue dans le « oui, Kondo-san » qu'ils lui servirent en réponse, il ajouta une double menace : une discussion sur son comportement avec Mitsuba, et la suppression de la mayonnaise de la liste des courses. Aucun des deux ne sembla apprécier l'avertissement, mais au moins promirent-ils de façon plus convaincante. Il soupira en regardant le groupe s'éloigner ; il pouvait sentir les furtifs regards meurtriers que se lançaient le jeune homme et le petit garçon. Ils allaient lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, ces deux-là...

L'arrivée sur le lieu d'entraînement habituel s'accompagna de quelques grognements. La pluie avait rendu l'endroit boueux et glissant, menaçant les combattants de les faire s'étaler à chaque pas dans une flaque dissimulée par une touffe d'herbe humide. Déterminés à s'entraîner malgré tout, ils se séparèrent après s'être entendus pour trouver une zone un peu moins endommagée dans le coin. Hijikata était occupé à sonder le sol d'un espace certes un peu réduit, mais que la protection des arbres avait en partie protégé de l'humidité.

\- Ici, commenta-t-il à voix haute, ça n'a pas l'air trop... Aïe !

Il se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où venait la claque qui venait de s'abattre sur son bras, et baissa sans surprise son regard furieux vers Sougo, dont la main était encore en l'air.

\- Tu avais un moustique, Hijikata-san, déclara innocemment celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tempêta-t-il en réponse, il n'y a jamais eu de moustique par ici !

\- Ça doit être l'humidité qui les a attiré.

\- Et il est où, ton moustique, d'abord ? poursuivit-t-il en appuyant le doigt sur la paume parfaitement propre du petit garçon.

\- Je l'ai raté. Il était trop rapide. Oh, un autre.

Il profita que son aîné s'était baissé pour lui asséner une deuxième gifle, sur le front cette fois.

\- Aouch !

Hijikata se redressa d'un bond en titubant et en se tenant la tête, alors que Sougo contemplait la paume de sa main.

\- Oh zut, encore raté.

À son tour, l'enfant se reçut une sévère claque sur le crâne.

\- Aïe !

\- Désolé, tu avais raison, c'est infesté de moustique, par ici, déclara Hijikata en s'essuyant la main sur son kimono.

\- Ne fais pas semblant, lui assena-t-il d'un ton accusateur en se massant la tête, tu n'as rien sur la main toi non plus !

\- Moi, j'ai eu exactement le moustique que je voulais.

Pour Sougo, ce fut le signal de commencer l'entraînement : avec un cri de rage, il se jeta sur son aîné qui s'empressa de tirer lui aussi son sabre d'entraînement.

oOoOoOo

Les bras croisés, Kondo dévisagea ses deux élèves avec colère, ses yeux passant sur chacune des nombreuses traces rouges sur leurs visages et leurs bras.

\- Je le savais, vous êtes impossible, tout les deux ! Vous vous êtes encore bagarrés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Kondo-san, répondirent-ils, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Non ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, alors ?

Sougo et Hijikata échangèrent un bref regard avant de déclarer en chœur :

\- C'est les moustiques.


	3. La dame aux camélias

OoOoOoOoO

La dame aux camélias

OoOoOoOoO

\- Ouvre bien l'oreille, chuchota Hijikata dans le talkie-walkie, laissant tout juste dépasser un œil du pilier derrière lequel il était dissimulé. Les joui viennent d'arriver, dès qu'ils auront rejoint les autres, ils ne tarderont pas à déterminer le lieu de leur prochain coup...

Il attendit la réponse, mais le seul son qui sortit du haut-parleur fut une série de bruits sourds faisant grésiller le micro.

\- Oh, Sougo ?

Le bruit, qu'il parvint cette cette fois à identifier comme une toux, se répéta.

\- Désolé, Hijikata-san, répondit enfin la voix traînante. Un chat dans la gorge.

\- Grmpf. Bois un coup et prête l'oreille, répéta-t-il. C'est important, je te le rappelle !

\- Est-ce c'est officiellement un ordre de me rendre au bar, Hijikata-san ?

\- Ah, ne fais pas l'imbécile, s'il te plaît !

\- …

\- Tu y es déjà, c'est ça ?

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la salle principale du Shinsengumi, le calme habituel de cette heure en dehors des horaires d'entraînement était cette fois dérangé par le son produit par des expectorations laborieuses.

\- On dirait que votre toux ne s'arrange pas, capitaine, risqua un des agents à l'adresse de son supérieur qui put enfin reprendre son souffle après un accès particulièrement long et violent.

\- C'est le changement de saison, ça, répondit distraitement Sougo, qui prenait le frais assis sur les marches donnant sur l'extérieur. J'ai dû rester dans un courant d'air.

\- Tu as vu un médecin, quand même ? intervint Kondo depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Pas la peine. Ce sera passé dans quelques jours, répondit Sougo toujours du même ton indifférent.

\- Si tu le dis...

À côté de Kondo, Hijikata semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport ; mais les rares qui le regardaient à ce moment-là purent se rendre compte que ses yeux s'étaient immobilisés sur le papier depuis quelques instants. Plus tôt, lorsque Sougo était occupé à cracher ses poumons, ils avaient aussi pu voir ses doigts se crisper sur la feuille. Connaissant le caractère irritable de leur vice-commandant, il en déduisirent simplement qu'il devait être irrité par le bruit incessant. Il devait être plutôt de bonne humeur, ceci dit, ou particulièrement las de sa journée, ce qui pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore ordonné à son subordonné d'aller mourir ailleurs, ou quelque chose comme ça, afin de le laisser travailler en paix. Il était cependant clair que ça le démangeait, et la réaction qui serait celle du sadique capitaine, tout comme le pugilat qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement, étaient parfaitement prévisibles. Aussi, ce fut un soulagement général qui accompagna le capitaine lorsque celui-ci décida de prendre congé pour regagner ses quartiers pour la nuit. Le vice-commandant, toutefois, semblait avoir terminé sa besogne et ne tarda pas à se lever lui aussi, salua ses collègues et disparut à son tour derrière le cadre de la porte.

Hijijata avançait à grands pas dans le corridor, et ce faisant, rattrapa rapidement le jeune capitaine qui était sorti avant lui.

\- Oh, Sougo !

L'interpellé ralentit le pas sans toutefois s'arrêter, lui jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est quand, ton prochain jour de congé ? lui demanda-t-il en allant se placer à sa hauteur.

\- Mon prochain jour ? répéta le capitaine en s'arrêtant cette fois complètement, surpris par la question. Dans trois semaines, je crois.

\- Trois semaines ? Pas avant ?

\- Non, j'en ai déjà pris quelques-uns ces derniers temps. Pourquoi, tu veux m'inviter à sortir ?

\- Non, crétin. Bonne nuit.

Hijikata n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna rapidement, une expression bizarre sur le visage, comme s'il s'efforçait de dissimuler sa contrariété. Sougo haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en fouillant sa poche pour y trouver son masque de nuit. Il n'allait pas se laisser perturber par un autre de ses délires. Il tourna l'angle du couloir, alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux le prenait.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Hé, Hijikata-san, le départ est prévu pour quand ? demanda Sougo, le bazooka déjà à l'épaule.

\- Le départ pour quoi ? répondit distraitement le vice-commandant sans lever le nez de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire, écartant du dos de la main le canon de l'arme pointé vers son visage.

\- Pour l'opération prévue cet après-midi. Tu deviens sénile décidément, tu devrais penser à consulter.

Le capitaine eut cette fois droit à un regard irrité de son supérieur.

\- Et toi, tu devrais penser à consulter le tableau de temps en temps, riposta-t-il, ça fera gagner du temps à tout le monde.

Sougo eut une moue perplexe. Le tableau ? Il le consultait, bien sûr, pas systématiquement toutefois, seulement quand il attendait une information ou qu'il avait un doute. Et cette opération, il ne risquait pas d'en avoir oublié ni le jour ni l'heure, vu qu'il avait lui-même recueilli l'information en espionnant les patriotes joui.

\- Si tu l'avais fait, poursuivit Hijikata, tu aurais su que c'est la seconde division qui est sur le coup cette fois, pas la tienne.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Sougo en laissant tomber son arme au sol. Depuis quand ? De quel droit ?

\- Question d'effectifs, éluda le vice-commandant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le capitaine commençait à sentir son sang bouillir dangereusement.

\- Ma division est sur l'affaire depuis le début...

Il dut s'interrompre, pris d'un nouvel accès de toux. Lorsqu'elle fut passée, il vit l'expression fâchée et impatiente sur le visage d'Hijikata, ce qui décupla sa fureur. En plus, il allait lui reprocher d'être malade ?

\- … Tu veux m'écarter pour en retirer tout le mérite ! acheva-t-il avec hargne, plantant son regard rougeoyant et meurtrier dans le sien.

\- Tu es complètement parano, répondit l'aîné d'un ton qu'il voulait calme, mais il ne put masquer un léger mouvement de la main en direction de la garde de son sabre. Tu participeras à la prochaine, c'est tout.

\- Moi, parano ? répéta Sougo, qui hurlait à présent, attirant les regards inquiets de leurs collègues. Tu as fait ces changements de dernière minute, n'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès !

\- Hé bien, en compensation, considère que tu as un quartier libre gratuit pour l'après-midi, acheva Hijikata d'un ton mettant clairement un terme à la conversation.

Pour appuyer sos propos, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna résolument pour retourner au préparatifs de l'opération à venir.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Sougo. Oubliant l'arme lourde laissée par terre, il se rua sur son supérieur, le poing levé, sans rien d'autre à l'esprit que le besoin de lui faire le plus mal possible. Mais Hijikata s'y était visiblement attendu : il saisit le poignet juste avant que le poing ne s'abatte sur sa tempe, le dévia et parvint à l'écarter suffisamment pour se mettre à distance. Le temps que le capitaine se redresse et arme un nouveau coup, leurs coéquipiers s'étaient précipités pour les séparer, certains en payant d'ailleurs un prix douloureux ; ce fut l'arrivé de Kondo qui parvint à remettre un peu d'ordre, réussissant confusément dans la tumulte à éloigner Hijikata et entraîner Sougo plus loin. Les policiers restés sur place, certains grimaçant et tenant une main sur un œil au beurre noir, restèrent dans la confusion un instant. Puis le calme revint, et l'incident disparut rapidement des conversations. Il n'y avait rien là de très inhabituel, après tout.

OoOoOoOoO

Seul avec Kondo, Sougo ne décolérait pas. Il tempêtait en marchant de long en large, le commandant le retenant difficilement de se ruer au dehors pour en découdre avec son rival. Les insultes et promesses de mort pleuvaient de sa bouche, régulièrement entrecoupées de quintes de toux violentes.

\- Allons, Sougo, calme-toi...

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de me calmer ! explosa-t-il. Il faut toujours que vous le défendiez, même maintenant, alors qu'il essaie sciemment de me jeter dehors !

Kondo mâchonna sa langue un instant, songeant que ce n'était probablement pas le moment de lui faire remarquer à quel point l'hôpital était en train de se foutre de la charité.

\- Ce n'est pas pour t'écarter, ou pour te punir de quoi que ce soit qu'il t'a écarté de cette mission, répondit-il néanmoins.

Sougo lâcha un ricanement dénué de joie. Comment pouvait-il être aveugle au point de le nier encore...

\- D'accord, éclairez-moi, Kondo-san, poursuivit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Quelle est sa bonne raison, cette fois ?

\- Tu es malade, et ça l'inquiète.

\- Non, sérieusement ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous ai sorti cette excuse.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je le vois bien...

\- Il me met donc au rebut parce que je tousse un peu, et vous trouvez ça parfaitement normal ! continua-t-il de vitupérer, les deux poings levés.

\- Sougo ! coupa Kondo d'un ton plus sévère. Arrête de hurler un instant, et essaie un instant de te représenter ce qui se passe dans _notre_ tête. À ton avis, demanda-t-il en interrompant le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, qu'est-ce que ça nous rappelle de te voir cracher tes poumons comme ça ?

Sougo ouvrit à nouveau furieusement la bouche pour répondre, mais il s'interrompit cette fois de lui-même, comme frappé d'une révélation.

\- Oh...

Ses phalanges se desserrèrent, sa rage semblant soufflée comme une bougie. Le silence enfin revenu, Kondo put libérer un soupir soulagé.

\- … Ce n'est sûrement qu'une angine, lâcha Sougo après un instant. Ce qu'avait... Ane-ue n'est pas héréditaire.

\- Mais ça rassurerait tout le monde que tu t'en assures, lui dit son commandant d'une voix douce. Profite-donc de ton quartier libre pour faire un tour chez le médecin. Quoi que ce soit, ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

\- Oui, je vais y aller, répondit-il finalement, avant d'ajouter : parce que vous me le demandez, Kondo-san.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans les couloirs du Shinsengumi, le sol et les murs rendus orangés par la lumière diffuse de ce début de soirée, Hijikata avançait d'un pas prudent : vu les circonstances qui avaient précédé son départ plus tôt dans la journée, il s'attendait à tomber dans une embuscade à tout moment. Il s'efforçait d'arborer une attitude détendue, mais l'observateur très attentif aurait pu remarquer la crispation de ses poings enfoncés dans ses poches, ou la vitesse à laquelle se consumait sa cigarette. Le couloir semblait calme... Il devrait pouvoir tourner ce coin et rejoindre sa chambre sans encombre...

\- ATCHOUM !

Le vice-commandant pila sur place, la face couverte de morve.

\- Oups. Désolé, Hijikata-san.

Sougo sortit un mouchoir et s'appliqua à lui essuyer le visage mais ne fit qu'étaler davantage la substance visqueuse, avec une telle efficacité qu'il soupçonnait fortement le morceau de tissu d'être déjà largement usagé. Sorti de sa surprise, il écarta enfin la main d'un geste rageur.

\- Je te demande pas si ça va mieux, dit-il d'un ton aigre en essuyant lui-même son visage avec sa manche.

\- Non. Mais c'est normal, les cachets font pas encore effet.

\- Les cachets ?

Sougo sortit de sa poche et lui montra un flacon rempli de pilules blanches.

\- Tu es allé chez le médecin ?

\- Il a pu me prendre tout à l'heure. J'ai juste une mauvaise angine.

\- Ah...

Son expression resta en apparence impassible, mais quiconque le connaissait aurait vu ses traits se détendre.

\- La mission s'est bien passée ? poursuivit Sougo comme si de rien n'était.

Hijikata scruta son visage avec attention ; son éclat de colère semblait totalement retombé, et rien sur son visage n'indiquait encore une quelconque rancœur. Le jeune homme était plutôt bon pour dissimuler ses pensées, mais enfin...

\- Bien, répondit-il d'un ton plus calme, mais on n'a pas encore porté le coup final. On aura besoin de monde pour la prochaine intervention, donc tiens ton équipe prête.

\- Parfait. Tu me tiendras au courant. Bonne soirée, acheva-t-il en le croisant pour continuer son chemin vers sa propre chambre.

\- Soigne-toi bien, lui lança Hijikata dans son dos.

\- Ça vaut mieux, acquiesça Sougo. Apparemment, c'est très contagieux.

Le vice-commandant mit quelques instants à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- QUOI ?

\- Je te passerai les cachets qu'il me reste si tu n'as pas le temps d'aller consulter, Hijikata-san, continua le capitaine sans se retourner et en faisant sauter le flacon dans sa main. Tu feras attention, ça ressemble beaucoup aux laxatif. Il ne faudrait pas que je les mélange par erreur.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Tu me blesses. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier, si tu es trop malade pour la mission, je te remplacerai volontiers. Même définitivement, tant qu'à faire.

\- SOUGOOOOOO, ORDURE !


	4. Le jour des commissions

OoOoOoOoO

Le jour des commissions

OoOoOoOoO

Le visage renfrogné, le petit garçon à demi-caché derrière un étalage observait le dos de son kouhai. Celui-là, il faisait vraiment tout pour l'énerver. Il avait faim, et ce grand imbécile n'était même pas capable de récupérer deux sacs de courses. En plus, la commande avait déjà été passée, il avait juste à payer. Au lieu de ça, il était encore à s'énerver bêtement, vitupérant cette fois contre la vendeuse derrière son comptoir. C'était quoi, son problème ? Kondo-san allait regretter de lui avoir confié ne serait-ce qu'une tâche aussi simple. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le réjouir si son ventre n'avait pas crié famine en ce moment même. S'appliquant à rester discret, il s'approcha pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans ma commande ! tempêtait Hijikata. Nous l'avons passée hier !

\- Vous croyez être le premier imbécile à essayer de me berner ? Répondit la vieille femme d'un air revêche. Nous n'avons aucune trace de votre commande, donc vous n'avez jamais appelé !

\- Mais vous berner de quoi, puisque je paye maintenant !

\- Je vois bien clair dans votre jeu ! affirma-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas pris la peine de commander à l'avance, et maintenant vous voudriez que je pioche dans les commandes des autres clients pour vous satisfaire, voyou ! Quittez le magasin, maintenant, ou j'appelle la police !

\- C'est vous que j'embarquerai à leur place, sale morue ! vitupéra le jeune homme.

\- Ah, comme si vous aviez une chance de vous y retrouver un jour ! Allez, du balai maintenant !

Sougo voyait les poings d'Hijikata se serrer, sa répugnance à frapper les femmes mise à rude épreuve. Pour le coup, il pouvait... presque le comprendre, surtout étant donné qu'il savait très bien que la commande avait été passée, par Kondo, il l'avait vu faire. Si cette bonne femme n'en avait pas pris note, c'était de sa faute. Elle mériterait bien un coup de poing. Hijikata avait une bonne droite, en plus, il fallait le reconnaître. En plus, s'il le faisait, il se ferait certainement embarquer, ce serait une double satisfaction. Mais avec un inconvénient majeur... Il avait faim. Et s'il se faisait arrêter, ils n'étaient pas prêt de récupérer leurs provisions. Et Kondo-san irait encore s'occuper de lui pour le tirer de là... Trop d'inconvénients pour trop peu de gains, finalement. Il allait devoir s'en mêler, parce que s'il laissait faire cet incapable, ils n'étaient pas prêts de manger.

Hijikata, devant le comptoir, serrait les dents en fixant avec haine la vendeuse qui lui envoyait en retour un regard méprisant. Bouillonnant, il était en pleine lutte intérieure pour se retenir d'étrangler la mégère, mais fut brusquement interrompu par quelque chose qui était venu l'agripper à bras le corps.

\- Toushi nii-saaaan ! J'ai faiiiiim ! Pourquoi on va pas manger ?

Le jeune homme baissa lentement les yeux, pour découvrir Sougo qui avait passé ses petits bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts accrochés à son kimono et des yeux larmoyants levés vers lui. Trop stupéfait pour bouger ou parler, il resta figé, la bouche ouverte. L'enfant tourna son regard de chiot vers la vendeuse, enfouissant à demi son visage dans le kimono de son aîné, et la regarda avec une timidité très peu Sougo-ienne et la moue suppliante la plus adorable qu'on eût jamais vu. Oui, c'était bien Sougo, pas de doute là-dessus, pourtant... Dans quelle dimension parallèle venait-il de tomber ?

La vendeuse, comme lui, s'était figée sur le coup de la surprise, mais récupéra bien vite le contrôle de sa langue.

\- C'est... votre petit frère ?

Le garçon planta à nouveau son regard invraisemblablement innocent dans celui d'Hijikata, qui n'avait pas encore fini de rétablir les connexions dans son cerveau. Il retint son souffle, tendu : allait-il tout faire rater, ou allait-il avoir un de ces éclairs de génie que les idiots avaient parfois ?

Avec soulagement, il vit la bouche de son aîné se tordre en un sourire très peu naturel.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il lentement, tapotant les cheveux châtains avec assez de force pour tirer une grimace discrète à celui qui se trouvait en-dessous. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, il attend que je le fasse manger.

\- Il y a un problème, madame ? demanda Sougo d'une petite voix en se cachant à moitié dans le kimono de son « grand frère ». On peut pas avoir nos provisions ?

Le visage de la commerçante fondit comme devant une armée de chatons.

\- Oooh, mais c'est certainement une erreur, mon trésor ! gazouilla-t-elle, la bouche en cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée, on doit faire attention, avec les voleurs, vous comprenez ? On va vérifier, d'accord ? Vous me rappelez ce qu'il y avait dans votre commande ?

Les faux frères s'y mirent à deux pour reconstituer le contenu de leur liste, Hijikata répondant les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire toujours crispée, par ailleurs pas aidé par le fait que Sougo soit toujours accroché à lui avec cette bouille invraisemblablement mignonne. Il voulut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas mais Sougo s'en chargea discrètement lui-même, ce qu'il interpréta aussitôt comme l'injonction de retirer la main qu'il avait laissée sur sa tête.

La commerçante trouva par miracle en réserve tout le nécessaire pour constituer leur commande disparue, allant et venant en posant les produits sur le comptoir tandis qu'Hijikata, toujours au bord de l'implosion, fourrait le tout dans un sac le plus rapidement possible en s'appliquant à ne croiser le regard d'aucun des deux. À un moment, Sougo leva avec gourmandise la main vers un paquet de biscuits, mais son aîné le fourra dans son bagage avec le reste avec un « pas maintenant » marmonné du bout des lèvres, ce qui valut à l'enfant de se faire offrir un dango gratuit pour l'aider à patienter. Une fois leurs provisions rassemblées, Hijikata jeta presque l'argent sur le comptoir avant de partir le plus rapidement possible, maintenant de la main gauche le sac passé par-dessus son épaule, la droite ayant été saisie d'autorité et dans un souci de réalisme par Sougo qui agitait sa main libre à l'adresse de la vendeuse avec un sourire joyeux tout en se faisant entraîner dehors. Il se laissa docilement entraîner par son kouhai qui refusait toujours de le regarder pour ne pas être confronté à plus d'absurdités et se concentrait plutôt sur l'objectif de s'éloigner de la boutique le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tourné au coin de la rue, il osa enfin baisser les yeux sur son petit senpai : celui-ci grignotait son dango en marchant tranquillement à côté de lui, pas perturbé le moins du monde. Il l'observa un instant en silence, avant de marmonner en détournant le regard :

\- Et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être habité par un démon...

\- Non, répondit calmement le concerné, toi, tu es habité par un cafard. Ou un ver. Ou un moustique. Oui, un moustique, ça te va bien, finit-il par décider.

Hijikata grimaça et ses doigts se crispèrent, mais il se força à laisser couler.

\- Même un moustique ne voudrait pas sucer ton sang avec tout le fiel qui y coule, lâcha-t-il néanmoins.

Sougo fronça le nez en levant la tête, hésitant visiblement entre répliquer avec une insulte bien sentie ou un simple tirage de langue, mais, apercevant sa sœur et Kondo plus loin, il le lâcha soudainement pour courir vers eux. Hijikata s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, pour être sûr d'empêcher le petit diable d'aller leur donner sa propre version des faits qui ne serait probablement pas à son honneur.


	5. Le buisson d'épines

OoOoOoOoO

Le buisson d'épines

OoOoOoOoO

Toushi l'épine.

C'était le surnom qu'il avait reçu il y avait bien des années de cela, et qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à présent. Il lui était coutumier, comme une seconde peau, une identité à part entière pour lui, le délinquant, le voyou, le violent mauvais garçon sans autre ambition que d'aller se battre avec les autres mauvaises graines des dojos alentours. Ne voyant devant lui aucun autre destin que d'éprouver et augmenter sa propre force, jusqu'au jour où, lassés de se faire rosser encore et encore par un seul homme, ils s'y mettraient en nombre suffisant pour finir par le laisser mort au bord d'un chemin. L'existence et la fin d'une épine, dans la crainte et le mépris pour finir par le soulagement des gens dont elle aurait enfin quitté le pied. Un mot qui le suivait partout, comme un murmure dans son sillage.

C'était sans doute cela qui était à l'origine de son cauchemar. Un songe récurrent qui revenait bien une nuit par semaine, de façon si routinière que lui-même ne le qualifiait plus de cauchemar, mais d'un rêve banal, quoique pénible.

Redevenu petit garçon, il courait, seul, au milieu d'un haut buisson d'épines. Il courrait, sans savoir s'il fuyait ou cherchait à rattraper quelques chose, ou s'il ne voulait que quitter ce terrible buisson qui le lacérait sans pitié, s'abritant comme il pouvait derrière ses bras d'enfant. Sans cesser sa course, il sentait ses jambes s'allonger, son corps devenir plus grand et plus fort. En un battement de cils, il était devenu adolescent. De ses bras plus puissants, il écartait rageusement de son chemin toutes ces épines ; mais le buisson était toujours trop haut, trop dense, et bien qu'il n'eut cessé de courir, il n'en voyait aucune lumière au bout, les branches griffant toujours ses bras, ses jambes, son visage, s'enfonçant et lacérant sa peau. Il sentait d'instinct plus que par son poids le sabre apparaître à son flanc, alors que lui-même n'avait cessé de grandir. Il le tirait, et redoublait de violence pour se débarrasser de ce maudit buisson. En vain, les branches s'étirant toujours jusqu'à lui pour le blesser davantage. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se ré n'était pas ce genre de rêve où il se réveillait dans un cri, tremblant et en sueur, encore hanté par le spectre du cauchemar, mais soudainement et dans l'immobilité la plus totale, ses yeux s'ouvrant tout grands sur l'endroit où il avait trouvé le sommeil, passant en une fraction de seconde du songe à la réalité. Seule la sensation des lacérations causées par les épines subsistait encore un moment, le poussant, à chaque fois, à lever les bras et secouer les manches de son kimono pour vérifier l'état de sa peau. Intacte comme d'habitude. Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'un rêve, auquel il était habitué de surcroît, mais ce réflexe subsistait toujours. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Une façon de vérifier qu'il était bien revenu à la réalité, peut-être, car il ne se rendormait jamais ensuite. Il se levait, et ses égarements nocturnes étaient, comme à son habitude, balayés de ses pensées.

Ces derniers temps, sa vie avait changé. Bien que le rêve se manifestât toujours, son aura d'épine se dissipait peu à peu, il le sentait. Il y avait à présent des gens qui ne l'appelaient pas ainsi ; comme un animal sauvage, il s'était montré hostile au départ, puis s'était laissé approcher. Pas après pas, il s'était accommodé à eux, jusqu'à vivre avec eux, se laissant dompter. C'était sous leur influence, dans aucun doute, qu'il avait cessé de chercher querelle aux autres garçons pour se concentrer sur un réel entraînement avec eux, son équipe, sa nouvelle famille. Son unique conseillère n'était plus sa rage, mais la raison et la sagesse teintées d'affection de Kondo.

Même cette petite peste de Sougo avait trouvé sa place auprès de lui - bien qu'il ne l'ait certainement jamais cherchée : pour lui qui était habitué à extérioriser sa colère, la bonté de son mentor ne lui en donnant guère l'occasion, l'enfant insolent qui faisait tout pour le provoquer constituait une excellente catharsis. Chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute, bien que sa propre attitude trahissait ce sentiment : lui pourtant si rancunier, il oubliait généralement dès le lendemain toutes les crasses que le gamin avait pu lui faire subir la veille. Et il serait un peu simpliste d'affirmer que ce n'était que parce qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à un enfant. Pour les quelques fois où il s'était allé à imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait en grandissant, l'idée était allée jusqu'à lui arracher un frisson.

C'était là-dessus que s'égaraient ses pensées ce soir-là, alors qu'il était allongé sur sa couche à attendre le sommeil, sur la journée qu'il venait de passer avec ses camarades, aux mauvais tours de Sougo, aux efforts de Kondo pour les séparer dans la bagarre qui s'en était ensuivie. Et, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais il y avait encore quelques mois de ça, où seul l'instant présent comptait, il pensait à la journée du lendemain, et même à un avenir plus lointain.

Le rêve revint cette nuit-là. Il se déroula comme d'habitude, le ramenant oniriquement dans sa peau d'enfant, avant de revivre en accéléré sa croissance dans ce buisson d'épine. À nouveau, son sabre prit place dans sa main, s'agitant de toute la force de son bras pour trancher les branches qui se tendaient toujours plus nombreuses vers son visage, gardant la tête baissée pour épargner ses yeux. C'était à ce moment-là que le songe devait s'interrompre. Mais cette fois-là, alors qu'il courrait tête baissé dans son buisson d'épine, il se passa quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivée : la douleur s'arrêta avant le rêve.

Il courait toujours, mais il ne sentait plus les épines sur sa peau. Par ailleurs, de nouveaux bruits de course s'étaient joint aux siens ; les yeux baissés sur le sol, il put aussi voir deux ombres se dresser à ses côtés, une à sa droite, une à sa gauche.

Hijikata releva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il n'était plus seul dans son buisson d'épines.

À sa droite, Kondo avait fait son apparition, aidant de ses pas à aplatir les branches épineuses. Il avait manifestement continué à vieillir, son mentor et ami ayant lui-même l'air d'avoir gagné plusieurs années. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, et reconnut avec stupeur Sougo malgré les années en plus qui le faisait à présent arriver à son épaule. Sabre en main, il taillait leur chemin dans les buissons, d'une gestuelle experte et mortelle. Une vision qui ne le fit pas frémir autant qu'elle l'aurait dû. Ses jambes avaient continué à courir, ses deux compagnons l'accompagnant au même rythme. Il les regardait successivement tous les deux, bouche bée, lorsque quelque chose lui fit soudainement regarder à nouveau droit devant eux : pour la première fois, il voyait la lumière devant lui, perçant à travers la sortie du buisson d'épines.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il resta immobile de longues minutes à fixer le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, les images de son dernier rêve s'atténuant et disparaissant peu à peu de devant ses yeux. Au lieu de se lever directement, il s'assit sur sa couche, les yeux dans le vague. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'étaient venus faire Kondo et Sougo dans son cauchemar ? Qui les avaient autorisés à y entrer ? C'était un monde, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille dans ses propres rêves !

Il se prit rageusement la tête dans les main, avant de réaliser que pour la première fois, il n'avait pas mal en se réveillant. Il écarta les mains de son visage et, machinalement, leva les avant-bras, faisant glisser les manches amples de son kimono, contemplant d'un œil absent sa peau sans blessures. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre où commençaient à filtrer les rayons du soleil ; il se leva, s'étira, massa le bas de son dos et se prépara pour partir à l'entraînement. Finalement, ce soir, il accepterait peut-être l'invitation à dîner avec lui et la fratrie Sougo que Kondo lui faisait chaque soir. Peut-être.


	6. Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai

OoOoOoOoO

Je viens de me rendre compte... Jusqu'à maintenant, l'un des personnages étiquetés sous cette histoire était _Soyo.T_ au lieu de _Okita.S_. Quel boulet. Mais quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir des noms qui se ressemblent autant.

En attendant, un petit OS d'Halloween !

OoOoOoOoO

Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai

OoOoOoOoO

Il existait une vieille tradition chez les samouraïs : celle du Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai.

Il s'agissait de se réunir en groupe, de nuit, dans une pièce sans lumière, adjacente à une autre où étaient allumées 100 lampes de bambou. Ensuite, les participants se racontaient à tour de rôle des kaidans, des contes surnaturels qu'ils choisissaient les plus terrifiants possibles ; au terme de son histoire, le conteur allait dans la pièce d'à côté et soufflait une lampe, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le noir complet à la centième histoire. C'était une sorte d'épreuve de courage, où seuls les plus braves tenaient jusqu'au bout. Dans cette ère moderne, on pourrait dire que les plus braves selon ce rituel étaient surtout les moins superstitieux, mais sa pratique restait populaire malgré tout. Ça n'aurait donc étonné personne de savoir que les membres du Shinsengumi s'y livraient régulièrement, deux à quatre fois par an, selon la liberté que leur accordait leur travail.

Et dieu que Hijikata haïssait cette tradition.

Il ne supportait pas les histoires de fantômes. Déjà, elles étaient stupides. En plus, C'est toujours après avoir entendu une de ces histoires que le plancher se mettait à craquer bizarrement, que les ombres s'agitaient sur les murs ou qu'un abruti de hibou décidait de soudainement hurler dans la nuit. Alors, après cent d'entre elles !

Hors de question, bien sûr, de dire ou laisser entendre à ses collègues qu'il craignait les fantômes. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le cas, il était... sanguin, c'est tout ! Et il avait trop d'imagination, aussi.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour échapper à cette corvée. Une planque à réaliser, un criminel à poursuivre... Oh ben c'est pas de chance les gars, on ne va pas décaler la date juste pour moi, ce sera pour la prochaine ! Seulement cette fois, l'entité sadique qui gérait son destin avait décidé qu'il n'y couperait pas. Pile poil après qu'ils aient fixé la prochaine date, une semaine à l'avance, Edo ne s'était jamais montrée aussi calme. Et le policier avait attendu un braquage, une apparition inespérée de Katsura, n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait une excuse pour ne pas être là, mais rien. Comme si la criminalité elle-même avait décidé qu'il devait y participer. Il avait envisagé un instant d'engager les Yorozuya pour faire une diversion, mais il aurait fallu leur expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas être là, et ça, c'était hors de question. Il préférait encore supporter les cent kaidans.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce, en compagnie de ses collègues et amis, à écouter des histoires composées spécialement pour lui user les nerfs. Assis dans un coin de façon à bien voir toute la pièce, le dos collé à la paroi, il offrait une image aussi détendue que possible, fumant cigarette après cigarette, dans lesquelles il tentait désespérément de se distraire des histoires auxquelles l'assistance était pendue. Tactique qui ne marchait que dans une moindre mesure, certains mots-clés de ces histoires le faisant aussitôt réagir, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Toutefois, tout ne se passait pas si mal pour le moment. Il constata avec soulagement que la nuit était bien avancée, et qu'il allait plutôt bien. Et malgré ce que ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, c'était en grande partie grâce à Sougo. Par pur esprit de troll, le capitaine s'amusait à gâcher la chute de la plupart des kaidans en coupant la parole du conteur par une blague se situant généralement entre le comique et le salace, faisant s'effondrer l'atmosphère mise en place, provoquant là des rires, là des protestations. Cela soulageait profondément le vice-commandant qui parvenait ainsi à évacuer la tension qui s'accumulait lors du récit, dont certains lui avaient tiré jusqu'à des sueurs froides. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de montrer ouvertement de telles émotions, ce serait d'une part avouer l'effet que ce rituel avait sur lui, d'autre part, ne pas le montrer était sans doute la meilleure solution pour qu'il continue. À chacune de ses plaisanteries, il feignait la désapprobation, levait les yeux au plafond, agrémentant parfois le geste d'un claquement de langue ou d'un souffle agacé, libérant une grosse bouffée de fumée de cigarette, tout en souriant intérieurement

\- Sougo, lui lança-t-il pour faire bonne figure après une énième histoire gâchée, ait un peu de respect pour la tradition !

Comme prévu, le concerné haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Il faut toujours que tu brides ma créativité, Hijikata-san.

\- Garde ta créativité pour ton sabre. Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais.

Le capitaine haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de se réadosser au mur.

\- Très bien, si vous y tenez, je vais essayer de me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Pardon ? Il était sérieux, là ? Depuis quand il lui obéissait, d'abord ? C'était quoi, ces bonnes résolutions ? Et la plupart des gars paraissaient reconnaissants, en plus ! Merde, pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé sa gueule ?

\- Bien dit, vous deux, cette tradition est un excellent exercice pour apprendre à gérer notre sang-froid, ce qui est indispensable dans notre métier !

Et si Kondo s'y mettait, maintenant, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

\- D'ailleurs, Toushi, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas la suivante ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bonne idée, quelqu'un qu'on appelle le démon ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à terroriser tout le monde ! approuva un de leurs collègues, ce qui tira quelques rires dans la pièce.

\- Euh...

\- Allez, vice-commandant, vous n'êtes jamais avec nous, vous n'allez pas encore vous défiler.

\- Il ne se défile pas, intervint Sougo, je me souviens qu'il était sur un coup important l'an dernier, et la fois d'avant aussi. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Sa cigarette manqua de lui glisser des lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce soir, celui-là, il était possédé ? Le nombre d'histoires de démons qu'il avait entendues était près de le lui faire croire. Il avait bien choisi son moment pour le soutenir, tiens ! Il prit son temps pour tirer une nouvelle bouffée afin de se donner le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas vraiment en connaître.

Son aveu déclencha une vague d'exclamations étonnées dans l'assistance.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'en connaissez pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, on raconte ces histoires partout !

\- Tout le monde en connaît au moins quelques unes !

\- Oui, et bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? répliqua-t-il avec agacement. Déjà, je ne suis pas un habitué de ces soirées, et ensuite, rien à faire, peu importe combien de fois je les entends, elles me rentrent par l'oreille droite et me ressortent par la gauche !

Beaucoup semblèrent déçus dans l'assistance.

\- Ça doit quand même être agréable de les redécouvrir à chaque fois, commenta Kondo pour donner une touche d'optimisme. Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer, toi, au moins.

\- Tu dois bien en avoir retenu une ou deux ? insista Sougo. Tu n'es pas sénile à ce point-là ?

\- Je connais les grands classiques, évidemment, admit-il, rien qui pourra vous surprendre. Celles que vous avez déjà entendues dix mille fois depuis le berceau.

\- Moi, c'est celles que je préfère, déclara Yamazaki avec enthousiasme. Il y en a plein de versions différentes, ce n'est jamais la même qu'on entend. Ça nous donne des idées pour enjoliver les nôtres ensuite !

Son sourire se fana devant le regard inexplicablement meurtrier de son vice commandant, qui d'expérience devait signifier quelque chose de l'ordre de « je vais te carrer ta raquette là où le soleil ne brille jamais ».

\- Zaki a raison, approuva joyeusement Kondo. Fais-nous donc profiter de ta propre version d'un classique !

\- Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, Hijikata-san, ajouta Sougo. Pour une fois. Vous ne serez peut-être pas avec nous l'année prochaine, parce que vous serez encore occupé ou parce que vous serez mort.

Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux qu'il avait entourés de ses bras, pendant qu'il le regardait d'un air parfaitement innocent et cent pour cent suspect. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hijikata. Bien sûr que non, Sougo ne comptait pas arrêter ses blagues... Il voulait juste le faire sortir de ses gonds en lui gâchant la sienne, persuadé de réellement le contrarier... Ah ! Quel naïf, il allait lui rendre un grand service sans s'en rendre compte !

\- Voyons... Celle du teke-teke, vous devez la connaître, vice-commandant.

Il approuva, un peu surpris. Le Teke-teke ? Oui, même lui connaissait cette histoire qui tenait d'ailleurs moins du Kaidan que de la légende urbaine pour ado. Une écolière un jour coupée en deux par un train, qui errerait au bord des routes pour faire subir le même sort à ses victimes en émettant le son qui lui avait donné son nom. Une histoire assez ridicule qui n'avait jamais impressionné personne, même pas lui, un bruit suspect au bord de la route de nuit lui évoquant plutôt un membre du joui en embuscade qu'un demi-fantôme de gamine. Enfin, elle était courte, facile à raconter et à en juger par les mines réjouies de ses collègues, elle semblait leur convenir. Alors, il se lança. Il raconta la légende en tentant d'y mettre le ton, étirant l'histoire pour lui donner une longueur acceptable, donna un nom au pif à la protagoniste principale, improvisa une description, lui inventa un passé basique. Les autres l'écoutaient avec attention, au moins devait-il ne pas paraître trop ridicule. Il en arrivait au moment fatidique de l'histoire, le passage du train... Il s'arrêta soudainement, l'oreille tendue.

\- Hé, vous avez entendu ?

Ses collègues haussèrent les sourcils, légèrement déconcertés. Ça faisait partie de l'histoire, ça ? Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'Hijikata attendait une réponse.

\- De quoi vous parlez, vice-commandant ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit... Pas vous ?

\- Rien du tout, Toshi, lui assura Kondo, les autres hochant négativement la tête.

\- Tu nous feras pas peur comme ça, Hijikata-san, s'impatienta Sougo. Continue à raconter, plutôt.

Humph. Comme s'il allait leur faire peur tout court, de toute façon. Il poursuivit néanmoins, pensant avoir été victime de son imagination. Il en arrivait au moment où la teke teke allait faire sa première victime, quand...

\- Là, s'écria-t-il, vous avez entendu ! Ce n'est pas que moi !

\- Si tu as besoin de t'arrêter pour réfléchir, Hijikata-san, tu n'as qu'à le faire, pas besoin d'inventer des excuses bidon.

\- Euh, j'ai entendu quelque chose moi aussi, intervint timidement Yamazaki.

\- Ah !

\- Moi aussi, et c'était par là, je crois, ajouta un autre en montrant la porte d'entrée près de laquelle lui, le vice-commandant et l'inspecteur étaient assis.

Ils restèrent tous l'oreille tendue une minute, mais si bruit il y avait eu, il ne se reproduit pas.

\- C'était quoi, comme bruit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, comme un petit bruit répétitif...

\- Un grattement, une voix, un pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr...

\- Eh bien, s'il y avait quelque chose, ça n'y est plus. Sans doute un chat de passage.

\- Sans doute. Bon, Toushi, finit ton histoire avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

Après une brève hésitation, il reprit en sentant le besoin d'en finir au plus vite, une oreille toujours aux aguets. Et cette fois, tout le monde sursauta : cette fois, non seulement tous l'avaient entendu, mais le bruit avait été assez fort pour que chacun ait pu l'identifier :

\- Teke... teke... teke...teke...

\- Là... ça vient de là ! affirma un des agents en pointant le doigt vers la porte.

\- On l'entend plus...

\- On l'a tous entendu.. C'est l'histoire du vice-commandant qui l'a attirée !

\- Quoi ? se récria Hijikata. Ça va pas, non ?

\- Les démons attirent les démons, après tout !

\- Oh ! Vous allez arrêter vos conneries ?

\- Si c'est le cas, alors son sacrifice devrait l'apaiser.

\- Ah, Sougo, n'en rajoute pas !

\- Il vaut mieux que ce soit long et douloureux, si on veut que ça marche. Les démons aiment ça. C'est pour le bien du Shinsengumi.

\- Je vais t'en mettre une !

\- On entend plus rien... On s'est peut-être trompés !

\- Moi, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Ça devient ridicule, grogna Hijikata, qui dissimulait mal sa propre panique. Yamazaki, va voir !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi !

\- Parce que tu es le plus près !

\- Mais c'est pas une raison !

\- Tu es un espion ou pas ? Alors infiltre-toi discrètement !

\- Je ne sais pas m'infiltrer auprès de fantômes !

\- Obéis ou c'est seppuku !

L'inspecteur déglutit difficilement.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais choisir le seppuku...

Un coup de pied au cul lui servit à la fois de réponse et d'élan pour se rendre en dehors de la salle. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Aucun bruit ne provenait de la pièce d'à côté. Chaque seconde passait, silencieuse, à chacune les policiers se demandant s'ils devaient appeler leur collègue...

\- Teke... teke... teke...teke...

La suite fut un mélange confus de cris et de bruits de chute lorsque les hommes voulurent tous en même temps s'éloigner le plus possible de la porte, et se tassèrent au fond de la pièce.

\- On est perdus, elle est là...

\- Et on n'a même pas nos sabres !

\- À quoi ça nous servirait contre un spectre !

Du fond de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée, les fiers policiers attendaient l'apparition ou le prochain murmure, de plus en plus fort, de la créature. Mais à la place, une voix claire se fit entendre.

\- Euh, les gars... Je vais rentrer, m'attaquez pas, d'accord ?

L'avertissement fut suivi d'un bruit de pas, puis de Yamazaki qui revint dans la faible luminosité de la pièce. À la main, il tenait un téléphone portable dont l'écran était allumé et indiquait les mots : « alarme manquée ».

\- Yamazaki, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sougo. Pas perturbé le moins du monde, il rejoignit l'inspecteur pour récupérer l'appareil, et en tapota l'écran un instant.

\- Je l'avais laissé dans l'entrée pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés s'il sonne. Ah oui, c'est bien l'alarme qui s'est déclenchée.

Hijikata explosa à ce moment-là.

\- Quoiiiiiiii ? Ton alarme ?

\- Oui, et vu que je ne l'arrêtais pas, elle a continué à se déclencher toutes les cinq minutes de plus en plus fort. C'est comme un snooze automatique.

\- Tu te fiches de nous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sonnerie ?

\- Je l'ai téléchargée. J'aime bien.

\- Et pourquoi ton alarme sonne à cette heure-ci, pour commencer ?

\- On dirait que je me suis trompé en la réglant... du coup, c'est une chance qu'on s'en soit aperçu maintenant. Si elle n'avait pas sonné demain matin, j'aurais été en retard et j'aurais dû me faire seppuku.

\- Mais c'est moi qui vais te faire seppuku, enfoiré !

Le vice-commandant se jeta sur Sougo avant que Kondo ait pu s'interposer. Tous deux bataillèrent quelques instant avant qu'ils ne soient enfin séparés.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, Hijikata-san, déclara Sougo lorsque son supérieur fut hors de portée, se massant le crâne à l'endroit où celui-ci avait réussi à lui mettre un coup de poing. C'est sans doute votre histoire qui a eu le plus d'effet ce soir.

\- Je vais t'en faire sentir un autre, d'effet !

\- Vous m'avez dit vous-même que je devais me mettre dans l'ambiance. On est bien censés se faire peur, non ? Je vous y ai aidé, même si je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est vrai, Toushi, dit Kondo pour essayer de l'apaiser. On a eu quelques sueurs froides, mais on en rira demain, et on en parlera sans doute encore à la prochaine séance !

\- Sans faire exprès, mon cul ! J'y crois pas une seconde !

\- Comment aurait-il pu le faire exprès, voyons.

Hijikata cessa enfin de se débattre, hors d'haleine. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Déjà, l'heure à laquelle ce serait son tour ? Puis quelle histoire il raconterait ? Ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait suggérée, en plus !

Et pourtant... Il le voyait bien, cet éclat sadique derrière son masque neutre et indifférent. Il ne savait comment, mais c'était lui le responsable... Il y avait bien un démon, ici, et c'était ce gosse !

\- Allons, encouragea Kondo en ayant pu relâcher avec soulagement son protégé. Si nous oubliions ça pour le moment et que nous poursuivions notre soirée, hein ? Qui prend la suivante ?

Hijikata poussa un bruyant soupir avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur, et alluma une nouvelle cigarette pour se calmer. Il réglerait plus tard ses comptes avec ce gamin maléfique. En attendant, au moins, il était dans un tel état d'énervement que les histoires à venir ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. C'était déjà ça.

\- Moi, je veux bien !

\- Allez, on t'écoute.

\- Ah non, attendez, pas tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le vice-commandant doit d'abord aller souffler une des lanternes à côté.

 _Merde_.


	7. Ice Bucket Challenge

OoOoOoOoO

Ice bucket challenge

OoOoOoOoO

Perplexe, Kondo suivit du regard Sougo, qui passait devant lui en transportant dans ses petits bras un lourd seau d'eau.

\- Où tu vas avec ça, mon garçon ?

\- À la salle d'eau. Hijikata est allé se laver, et il n'y a plus d'eau chaude.

\- Ah ? fit Kondo, agréablement surpris. C'est gentil, ça !

Il imaginait mal Toushi lui demandant ce genre de service, Sougo agissait donc de sa propre initiative. L'enfant aurait enfin décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec son aîné ? Quelle excellente nouvelle ! Les deux garçons n'en tireraient que du bénéfice à vivre en bonne entente, et le dojo, lui, y gagnerait beaucoup en sérénité.

Malgré cette perspective réjouissante, un doute désagréable venait le titiller. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce joli tableau. Et soudain, il réalisa : la température était basse, un seau d'eau chaude, même tiède, aurait dû fumer. Et le support qui servait à faire chauffer le seau sur les braises était bien rangé. Et n'avait-il pas entendu se fermer la porte menant à l'extérieur, il y a un instant ? Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude, avait-il dit...

La lumière se fit dans son esprit : il s'élança vers la salle d'eau.

\- Sougo, nooooon !

Trop tard. La porte était ouverte, un bruit d'éclaboussure fut aussitôt suivi par un hurlement de douleur, puis le jeune garçon sortit en trombe de la salle en lâchant au passage un « c'est bon il est propre ! » en s'éloignant précipitamment. Hijikata le suivit de près, une expression enragée sur le visage : il prit le virage en dérapant, encore trempé d'eau glacée et enfilant à la hâte son kimono. Il trébucha lorsque Sougo lança le seau vide dans son chemin pour le ralentir avant de s'élancer dehors, se rétablit rapidement et le poursuivit à l'extérieur sans laisser à Kondo le temps de faire un geste pour les en empêcher.

OoOoOoOoO

Hijikata regarda à droite et à gauche, scrutant les coins sombres où le sale gosse aurait pu se cacher, mais il lui avait glissé entre les doigts. Rageur, il ne put réprimer un frisson, sa hargne envers Sougo ne suffisant pas à lui faire passer outre le froid mordant. Il avait heureusement eu le réflexe de sauter dans ses chaussures en sortant, mais il était toujours trempé de l'eau glacée qu'il avait pris dans la figure et qui avait imbibé son kimono porté à même la peau, et ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige fraîche commençaient à geler. Il était bon pour attraper la mort s'il restait là, mais il se refusait de laisser le dernier mot à ce gamin. Avant que Kondo ne sorte pour tenter de le raisonner, il s'élança pour passer derrière le bâtiment. Le gosse n'était guère plus vêtu que lui, il n'allait pas aller bien loin.

OoOoOoOoO

Sougo se faisait aussi silencieux que possible tandis qu'il contournait le bâtiment. Il se plaqua contre le mur et se pencha pour vérifier l'endroit qu'il avait quitté : parfait, Hiji-baka l'avait perdu de vue, il lui suffisait maintenant de se glisser jusqu'à la porte, de bien la fermer en la bloquant, et le temps que Kondo lui fasse la leçon avant de s'en apercevoir serait toujours du temps où il ne pourra pas rentrer. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, l'idiot avait dû s'éloigner sur le chemin. Il se dépêcha de longer le mur pour atteindre la porte avant qu'il ne revienne ; Kondo n'était visiblement pas sorti les poursuivre, il attendait probablement leur retour à l'intérieur en pensant qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps dehors dans cette se précipita vers l'entrée, mais il n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'il se sentit soudain agrippé et tiré en arrière par son kimono, tandis qu'une main glacée se plaquait sur sa bouche et qu'il fut entraîné derrière un tas de bois qu'il avait oublié de prendre en considération. Il se débattit comme un beau diable mais la poigne qui le maintenait était trop bien verrouillée, le maintenant serré contre un torse qu'il sentit gelé. Il empoigna en désespoir de cause la main qui le bâillonnait et essaya de la griffer, mais plus il tentait de se libérer, plus les doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Un petit effort, et il réussirait bien à le mordre ou à lui mettre un coup de pied là où ça fait mal...

\- Arrête de gigoter, grogna la voix d'Hijikata à son oreille, et regarde un peu devant toi !

Sougo l'entendit sans l'écouter, se débattant toujours, lorsque son rival l'obligea d'une pression à lever la tête pour regarder devant lui : aussitôt son regard fut attiré par un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision. Entre les arbres qui entouraient le dojo, il put clairement voir des silhouettes humaines se déplacer en tentant visiblement d'être discrètes. Il s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte ; il ne les avait pas bien vus, mais il était sûr de ne pas les connaître. Voyant qu'il s'était calmé, Hijikata relâcha sa prise.

\- C'est qui, ces types ? chuchota le garçon lorsqu'il fut libéré. Tu les connais ?

\- C'est les gars du dojo à six kilomètres au nord, répondit l'aîné à voix basse. Des crétins.

\- Des amis à toi ?

\- Leur passe-temps, c'est d'aller s'en prendre aux autres dojos histoire de jouer les durs, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de la raillerie. On dirait que c'est notre tour aujourd'hui.

\- Ils peuvent toujours essayer d'entrer, assura Sougo avec orgueil. Ils ne joueront pas à grand-chose avec Kondo à l'intérieur.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser aller si loin.

Les intrus étaient hors de vue. Hijikata le relâcha complètement et le poussa en dehors de leur cachette, avant de s'élancer dans la direction opposée, vers l'entrée extérieure de leur dojo, en monta les marches et s'engouffra à intérieur. Il alla récupérer un sabre d'entraînement dans le coin, à défaut d'en avoir un vrai à portée de main, et lorsqu'il se tourna pour ressortir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sougo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre, microbe ? grogna-t-il. Bouge de mon chemin, je te réglerai ton compte plus tard.

\- Tu crois que je vais te confier le dojo ? répliqua le microbe en question. T'as rêvé !

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'avoir dans les pattes !

\- Je suis meilleur que toi au sabre ! rappela-t-il.

\- En technique pure, peut-être, mais tu t'es déjà battu en vrai ? l'interrogea Hijikata avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

Sougo resta sans réponse un bref instant, et son aîné crut qu'il avait réussi à lui faire fermer son bec ; mais il le vit bientôt hausser un sourcil indifférent.

\- Bof, s'ils se battent comme toi, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

Si le moment avait été plus opportun, Hijikata l'aurait volontiers giflé.

\- Sale morveux, c'est la vraie vie, là, on est pas en train de...

Il s'interrompit en tendant l'oreille. Sans plus faire attention à l'irritant gamin, il courut vers l'entrée du dojo et se cacha à côté de la porte, en embuscade. Sougo, qui s'était emparé à son tour d'une arme en bois, lui emboîta le pas. Hijikata le foudroya du regard mais dut se résoudre à le faire en silence, ayant clairement entendu leurs adversaires tout proches. Il tenait déjà du miracle qu'ils aient eu l'instinct de se disputer à voix basse, leur évitant d'avoir déjà été repérés.

Tous deux écoutèrent avec attention ; il était difficile d'estimer combien ils étaient et de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils étaient sûrs que la bande s'était arrêtée devant le dojo. Ils attendirent leur entrée en retenant leur souffle, armes levées ; mais personne n'entra. À en juger par le son étouffé de pas dans la neige, leurs ennemis se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'habitation. Les lâches, comme il le pensait, comptaient leur tomber dessus par surprise pendant leur temps de repos, comme des brigands de bas étage.

Hijikata s'élança au dehors, courant vers la porte d'entrée, avec la ferme intention d'intercepter les intrus avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Lorsqu'ils furent dans son champ de vision, il passa à l'attaque. Ils étaient une bonne douzaine contre lui... une partie de plaisir, un jeu d'enfant. Et en parlant d'enfant, il avait totalement oublié celui qui l'avait pourtant suivi de près, son arme en main.

L'intrus qui était le plus proche de lui se retourna le premier. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son arme ou de pousser un cri que le sabre de bois s'était déjà abattu sur son crâne. Le bruit sourd alerta ses complices qui se retournèrent sur-le-champ, laissant le temps à Hijikata d'en mettre un second à terre ; l'effet de surprise se dissipa et ils s'empressèrent de se déployer pour éviter de se faire assommer à la chaîne.

\- Hey ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, il est tout seul ! Tombez-lui dessus tous ensemble !

Un cri de rage leur répondit tandis qu'ils commençaient à l'encercler pour lui couper toute retraite. Les imbéciles, comme s'il avait eu l'intention de fuir devant eux !

Mais avant que les derniers n'aient eu le temps de refermer leur formation, ils s'interrompirent : déconcertés, ils avaient sur leur chemin Sougo se tenant en garde devant eux, son arme d'entraînement en main, une expression fâchée et concentrée sur le visage – mais d'où ne pouvait se détacher une indifférence dissonante avec le reste.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce mioche ?

\- Bah, il vous botte le cul, répondit ledit mioche sur le ton de l'évidence.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il assena un coup particulièrement douloureux à celui qui lui faisait face, le faisant se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

Ses camarades étaient restés pétrifiés devant le spectacle incongru, mais heureusement pour eux, Hijikata également. Ils reprirent leurs esprits en même temps ; des neuf restant encore en état, trois se ruèrent sur le petit garçon, estimant sans doute la cible facile, tandis que le reste se concentra sur l'aîné. Double mauvaise idée : non seulement Sougo n'eut aucun mal à tenir tête à ses trois adversaires, mais sa présence semblait avoir motivé Hijikata à éliminer les siens le plus vite possible. Il évita le coup porté vers sa tête et répliqua d'un coup fendant qui mit l'attaquant au sol ; du retour de lame, il para le coup d'un autre et lui fit subir le même sort. Cela lui suffit à créer une percée lui permettant de rejoindre Sougo qui, entre temps, avait laissé ses adversaires lui porter une série de coups qu'il avait évités sans mal, comme par jeu, avant d'en envoyer un au hasard au sol en lui fauchant les chevilles puis de sauter sans pitié sur sa colonne vertébrale, se donnant de l'élan afin d'abattre un coup directement sur le crâne du second. Le troisième recula d'instinct, laissant involontairement le passage à Hijikata qui se plaça près de son allié qui s'était remis en garde en toisant les adversaires restant, comme pour déterminer lequel sera le prochain à tomber. Plus que cinq. Dos à dos, les deux élèves de Kondo s'élancèrent en même temps, mais leurs sabres de bois ne tranchèrent que l'air : une expression de terreur pure au visage, les infortunés agresseurs avaient fait volte-face et s'étaient enfuis dans différentes directions, cherchant juste à se mettre à l'abri des deux monstres sous le couvert des arbres, les plus en formes soutenant leurs compagnons blessés.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à les poursuivre. Inutile de se fatiguer à courir plusieurs lièvres en même temps. Peu affecté, Sougo baissa son arme pour regarder le dernier d'entre eux disparaître.

\- Alors, c'est ça que t'appelle « la vrai vie » ? demanda-t-il d'un ton vaguement intéressé. Mouais, c'est amusant. Je pourrais m'y faire.

\- Bravo, répondit Hijikata en s'autorisant l'ombre d'un sourire, tu viens de vivre ton premier combat réel. Pas mal, j'avoue. Ceci dit, sans vouloir rabaisser la performance, je trouve qu'ils ont abandonné plutôt vite.

\- Bah, c'est parce qu'ils ont eu peur.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé aussi... Même si j'ai trouvé leur réaction disproportionnée...

\- Je ne trouve pas, affirma Sougo en le fixant du coin de l'œil. Crois-moi, tu fais peur.

Hijikata se sentit flatté une demi-seconde, avant de remarquer l'éclat moqueur au fond de son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, au juste ?

\- Comme je te dis, tu commences à faire peur. Regarde-toi un peu.

L'aîné baissa les yeux sur sa propre main et glapit. Le froid avait tellement pris son corps qu'il n'en sentait même plus la brûlure : sa peau était en train de bleuir, son kimono humide avait gelé et des stalactites s'étaient formés dans ses cheveux. Il s'élança aussitôt vers le dojo avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'hypothermie et qu'il ne commence à voir ses orteils tomber, suivi de près par Sougo.

\- Tu as raison, lui cria-t-il, va vite te réchauffer. Je t'apporte un seau d'eau chaude, un vrai cette fois, promis ! Enfin, tout paraîtra chaud par rapport à maintenant, pas vrai ?

Hijikata s'arrêta un instant pour le fusiller du regard et mettre un coup de pied rageur dans l'arbre le plus proche. L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de rire qu'un poids glacé s'abattit soudainement sur sa tête : la neige en équilibre fragile sur la canopée de l'arbre malmené était tombée en masse, l'entraînant au passage et l'ensevelissant presque entièrement.

\- Prends-en donc deux, entendit-il lorsqu'il émergea.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la salle d'eau, les deux combattants entreprenaient de se sécher et de se réchauffer sous la surveillance sévère de Kondo. Leur mentor ne leur avait pas hurlé dessus très longtemps, étant donnée l'urgence de faire remonter leur température, celle d'Hijikata en particulier. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Tous deux se tournaient soigneusement le dos, refusant de laisser leurs regards se croiser. Ils n'avaient rien dit pour l'agression : ils préféraient encore laisser Kondo fâché en croyant que les bruits qu'il avait entendu en attendant leur retour n'avaient été produits que par une énième bagarre puérile, plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils s'étaient battus côte à côte. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait bien plaisir, mais il était plus que probable que ça lui inspirât également l'idée de leur faire renouveler l'expérience. Et ça, c'était hors de question.


	8. Le singe et les deux chats

OoOoOoOoOoO

Parce qu'il était temps que le personnage principal de ce manga réclame quand même un rôle dans une de ces histoires...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le singe et les deux chats

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand on est membre du Shinsengumi à Edo, on ne fait pas que traquer les membres du joui, passer les menottes aux ivrognes sur la voie publique ou poursuivre les conducteurs peu regardants du code de la route en faisant soi-même le double d'infractions qui leur est reproché. Non, parfois, aussi, ils aidaient les gens.

Que ce soit lors d'une prise d'otage, d'un vol à l'arrachée ou d'une agression, c'était aussi une partie de leur travail, sans doute celle qui participait le mieux à leur donner une bonne image auprès des gens du peuple. Parmi ceux qu'ils aidaient régulièrement, il y avait cette brave pâtissière du coin de la rue ; une pauvre vieille dame qui perdait un peu la tête et les appelait régulièrement à l'aide, lorsqu'elle oubliait avoir déjà vidé la caisse ou que quelqu'un, en pleine nuit, surveillait fixement sa maison – le rôdeur s'avérant tour à tour être une poubelle ou une boîte aux lettres. À vrai dire, avec n'importe qui d'autre, les policiers en auraient eu très rapidement marre de perdre leur temps et le lui auraient bien fait comprendre à leur manière. Pourtant, ils se montraient incroyablement patients, répondant toujours à ses appels et ne se fâchant jamais contre elle, quand bien même ils se déplaçaient pour rien neuf fois sur dix – la dixième étant les fois où ses problèmes de mémoires lui avaient apporté de réels ennuis. Il serait toutefois naïf de croire que cette indulgence exceptionnelle ne tenait qu'à la compassion inspirée par une gentille vieille personne qui n'avait plus toute sa tête : en effet, s'il y avait une chose que la pâtissière n'avait pas oublié, c'est la manière de préparer ses gâteaux de riz.

C'était un délice ; les meilleurs d'Edo de l'avis de tous ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'y goûter. Si fondants à l'intérieur que chaque cuillère se transformait en crème dans la bouche, la couche extérieure juste assez ferme et caramélisée pour rester croquante sans être dure, le tout relevé d'un subtil goût d'épices que la cuisson juste suffisante n'altérait jamais. Un régal sans pareil, pour lequel chacun des membres du Shinsengumi se voyait pousser des excès de zèle. Hijikata lui-même ne mettait dessus qu'une très fine couche de mayonnaise avant d'en manger, c'est vous dire.

Or cette brave dame se montrait particulièrement généreuse avec l'équipe de policiers si aimable avec elle, et les remerciait à la hauteur de ses moyens en leur apportant régulièrement, environ une fois par semaine, un de ses merveilleux gâteaux de riz à leur caserne. Si l'intention était louable, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à constater l'inévitable effet attendu en mettant une denrée si délicieuse à la disposition d'un si grand nombre d'hommes voraces, belliqueux et armés. Après les négociations engagées pour le partage de la pâtisserie, ils paraissaient avoir affronté l'organisation jouiroushi au grand complet. S'en étant aperçue, la vieille femme dans un éclair de bon sens avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas le faire remarquer et avait changé de méthode, apportant à chaque fois un gâteau plus petit destiné à une unique personne, promettant aux autre leur part bientôt. Le système fonctionnait, en grande partie parce qu'elle arrivait encore à tenir le compte des points. En revanche, elle avait plus de difficultés à se souvenir de leurs noms et de leurs grades, qui se retrouvaient fréquemment confondus et mélangés. C'est ainsi qu'un malheureux jour, un de ses gâteau était arrivé au quartier général du Shinsengumi à destination du vice-commandant Okita Sougo.

En entendant ça, nombre de membres de l'équipe ressentirent la soudaine nécessité d'aller patrouiller en ville, résoudre une affaire urgente à l'extérieur ou juste de s'éloigner le plus possible des lieux sans prendre la peine de trouver une excuse bidon. Il n'y eut que quelques naïfs et courageux pour rester comme témoins de la guerre ouverte entre les deux pouvant se sentir visés, à savoir le vice-commandant Hijikata et le capitaine Sougo. Des hommes raisonnables auraient décidé de partager le gâteau ainsi que le suivant qui arriverait pour l'un d'eux, mais c'était se montrer très optimiste concernant ces deux-là, comme l'avait rudement réalisé Yamazaki qui avait eu l'audace de timidement suggérer l'idée. Hijikata, déjà ulcéré en entendant le nom derrière le grade, se vit rajouter une couche par le jeune capitaine qui affirmait que la meilleure solution restait d'écouter la sagesse des anciens en s'alignant sur son « erreur ». Son supérieur ne se sentait pas d'humeur à plaisanter à ce sujet, comme si le lapsus de la vieille femme menaçait vraiment son poste : l'enjeu devenait double, ce n'était pas seulement la précieuse pâtisserie qu'il cherchait à obtenir. À ses yeux, il défendait sa place. Pour Sougo, c'était une nouvelle occasion de faire enrager Hijikata, et donc de le décrédibiliser aux yeux de tous. L'apocalypse semblait être arrivée, jusqu'à ce que Kondo parvienne à déplacer le problème avant qu'ils ne fassent sauter le quartier général. Ce fut donc ainsi, après cette introduction beaucoup trop longue, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce.

\- Attendez... vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

Affalé sur sa chaise derrière son bureau, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard indolent de Gintoki passait de l'un à l'autre des deux policiers assis face à face qui se fusillaient mutuellement du leur.

\- On t'a déjà expliqué la situation, grogna Hijikata, irrité. On a besoin de quelqu'un de neutre.

\- En gros, vous êtes venus me déranger pour couper un gâteau en deux ? résuma l'homme à tout faire en se curant le nez. Vous allez l'air d'être très occupés, dans la police, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Oh, fais pas comme si on t'avait interrompu en plein travail ! riposta le vice-commandant avec un regard courroucé sur le Jump, posé sur un coin du bureau, dont les caractères étaient encore imprimés sur le visage de leur interlocuteur.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, peu affecté, puis se redressa pour examiner avec attention le gâteau posé devant lui, semblant considérer l'importance d'une telle démarche.

\- Bien, déclara-t-il après un instant, après tout, tant que vous me payez...

\- Et de façon équitable, si tu veux toucher les deux moitiés de ton salaire.

\- Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, affirma-t-il en souriant et en allant chercher un couteau.

Il se rassit devant l'alléchante pâtisserie, prit soin d'ajuster le couteau au milieu, et le trancha en deux d'un geste.

\- Et voilà, le goûter est prêt !

\- Danna, fit Sougo d'un ton calme mais, pour qui le connaissait, était lourd d'avertissement, vous n'avez pas fait des parts égales. La mienne est plus petite.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'agaça le vice-commandant. Tu essaies juste d'en grappiller plus...

Lui et Gintoki se baissèrent pour bien voir le gâteau de profil. Bon, en effet, en y regardant de plus près, il n'avait pas vraiment tort...

\- Désolé, je vais arranger ça.

Gintoki posa le couteau sur la part la plus grosse et en coupa une fine tranche qu'il retira, avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Aucun des deux policiers ne songea à protester, absorbés par la comparaison de leurs parts respectives.

\- Tu as trop coupé, abruti ! tonna Hijikata. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suit lésé !

\- Hé, je n'ai pas un compas dans l'œil ! répliqua le yorozuya, piqué. Voilà, regarde, je vais raccourcir la sienne, à ce niveau, ça vous va ?

Après vérification du couteau pour le moment juste posé au-dessus du gâteau, ses deux clients hochèrent la tête et Gintoki coupa. Ils parurent satisfaits un bref instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il virent la part retirée dans sa main.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu as coupé de travers ! s'exclama Hijikata.

\- Quoi ?

Il leva la morceau de gâteau à hauteur d'œil et vit qu'en effet, de profil, il avait la forme d'un triangle, la base étant plus large que la surface où il avait pris sa mesure.

\- Du coup, poursuivit Sougo, c'est de nouveau moi qui suis lésé...

\- Pas de problème, pas de problème, assura Gintoki en agitant la part de gâteau d'un ton apaisant. Il suffit de faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

Avant que quiconque ait pu protester, il avait coupé un morceau dans la part d'Hijikata.

\- Arrête, débile ! cria trop tard celui-ci. Si tu coupes la même chose dans une part déjà plus petite, comment veux-tu qu'elles soient identiques ?

L'homme à tout faire resta un instant figé, une tranche irrégulière dans chaque main, semblant réfléchir intensément.

\- Ah, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix lointaine. J'ai jamais été bon en maths.

\- Bon en maths ? C'est de la logique d'un enfant de dix ans.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est à peu près ton âge, Souichiro-kun.

\- Ce sera aussi votre salaire en yens avec ce genre de service, danna. Et c'est Sougo.

\- N'empêche, regardez, ces deux-là sont identiques ! affirma Gintoki avec satisfaction en plaçant les deux part retirées côte à côte.

\- On s'en fout, s'impatienta Hijikata, dépêche-toi d'arranger ça !

\- Très bien, très bien...

Il avala les deux morceaux et repris son couteau, qu'il posa à nouveau sur la part de Sougo.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle série de découpages, d'essais ratés guidés par diverses stratégies, que ce soit poser les part l'une à côté de l'autre, les superposer ou l'utilisation d'un double décimètre, le tout ponctué de nouvelles protestations, de crises de nerfs d'Hijikata et de menaces de Sougo ; et enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, deux parts de tailles égales étaient posées devant les deux policiers.

Égales, certes... mais minuscules à présent. Pleinement satisfait, Gintoki essuya une miette au coin de sa bouche en poussant les deux tranches vers eux.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! annonça-t-il. Bon appétit, messieurs !

Hijikata et Sougo contemplaient ce qui restait de leur pâtisserie ; ils levèrent les yeux et échangèrent un regard dépité, avant de lâcher un soupir puis de saisir leur part qu'il mâchonnèrent lentement.

\- Bien, bien, ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service, poursuivit l'homme à tout faire sans se départir de son sourire. N'oubliez pas mes honoraires !

\- Bien sûr, danna. Juste un instant, nous avons autre chose à partager avant.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Je vous préviens, ça va vous coûter plus cher.

\- En fait, nous allons nous débrouiller tous seuls cette fois. N'est-ce pas, Hijikata-san ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le vice-commandant en achevant son gâteau avec une expression étrangement calme.

Il se lécha les doigts et poursuivit :

\- Disons que je m'occupe de la partie gauche, toi de la droite ?

\- Tu as la partie avec le cœur, opposa Sougo, c'est la plus intéressante.

\- Ah, c'est vrai... Voilà ce que je te propose, tu gardes la partie gauche, et en compensation, je prends les deux yeux.

\- Tu as vraiment un truc avec les yeux, Hijikata-san.

\- Et toi avec les abats, répliqua son supérieur, pincé.

\- C'est vrai aussi. Mais ça me va. Si tu veux, je te laisse les deux oreilles et la totalité du nez si tu n'es pas trop regardant sur la longueur des tripes.

\- Très bien. Marché conclu.

\- Euh... De quoi vous parlez, vous deux ? demanda Gintoki, l'œil agité par un tic nerveux, et dont l'instinct de survie venait de tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, yorozuya, déclara Hijikata en se redressant avec un sourire dangereux, tu viens d'accomplir un exploit que peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi.

\- Oui. Tu nous a mis d'accord.

L'alarme retentit enfin assez fort dans la tête de Gintoki lorsqu'il vit l'expression meurtrière sur le visage de ses clients qui avaient porté la main à leur sabre, enjolivée d'une bonne dose de sadisme. Il esquiva de peu les premier coups en se jetant au sol et parvint par miracle à se ruer sur la porte.

Il dévala l'escalier pour sauter sur son scooter qui démarra lorsque ses poursuivants apparurent à l porte, et accéléra au mépris de toute limitation de vitesse, priant pour qu'ils soient venu à pied, et regrettant d'être responsable d'une des rares bonnes ententes de ces deux cinglés – mais ne regrettant en revanche absolument pas son délicieux casse-croûte.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	9. Discussion amicale

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Discussion amicale

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les apprentis-combattants, en milieu d'après-midi d'une chaude journée d'été, prenaient enfin une pause bien méritée dans le petit coin de nature qui accueillait leurs entraînements. Certains discutaient joyeusement autour d'une boisson fraîche, d'autres faisaient une sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre, un petit groupe avait sorti un jeu d'hanafuda. Hijikata, en retrait comme souvent, s'était installé au bord du ruisseau, les sandales ôtées pour laisser ses orteils affleurer à la surface de l'eau pendant qu'il mangeait une pomme sauvage. En dépit du fait que le moment soit voué à la détente, il se sentait tendu. Et il était pleinement conscient de la raison.

Devant l'animosité constante qui s'était installée entre lui et Sougo et ce, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, Kondo s'était mis en tête d'améliorer leurs relations. Un objectif qui virait au harcèlement en ce qui le concernait. D'accord, il pouvait comprendre que leurs règlements de compte à répétition venaient entacher les valeurs de noblesse et de solidarité que s'efforçait d'instituer leur professeur, mais qu'il admette au moins que ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait ! Pourquoi c'était lui qui se faisait faire la leçon ? « Parce qu'il était le plus vieux et supposé être le plus raisonnable et montrer l'exemple ? » Oh, il n'était ni son père ni son frère, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça ! Il avait aussi fait la leçon à Sougo, avait-il dit... Oui, comme s'il y avait une chance que le gamin se montre réceptif. Lui, il n'y était pour rien, il y tenait. Cependant, à force de le harceler, Kondo lui avait arraché la promesse de faire un effort ; il avait cédé de guerre lasse, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il arrête de lui en parler. Mais maintenant qu'il avait engagé sa parole, il pouvait difficilement refuser les tentative de leur mentor de les rapprocher sous peine d'avoir l'air de revenir dessus. Il avait tout de même réussi à imposer la condition que Sougo fasse aussi de réels efforts de son côté : à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, et s'il continuait ses provocations, il y répondrait. Et était certain qu'il ne tiendra pas. Aussi, alors qu'il avait été poussé à s'asseoir à côté du garçon le temps de cette pause avant de reprendre l'entraînement, il guettait ce qui matérialiserait cette provocation. Pour l'instant, rien à signaler : le gosse restait assis près de lui, les pieds dans l'eau également, sans lui prêter attention ni même en paraître gêné. Aurait-il été plus naïf, il aurait pu croire que les vœux de Kondo avaient finalement trouvé une oreille attentive. Mais c'était de Sougo dont il s'agissait, et quitte à devoir rester à côté de lui et même à devoir faire preuve de patience, il gardait un regard en biais sur lui en croquant dans sa pomme. Le garçon mâchonnait son propre fruit d'un air absent, avant de tourner d'un coup la tête vers lui et de s'exclamer :

\- Tu savais que dans les pommes, il y a du cyanure ?

Il le savait, il recommençait déjà à le chercher ! Attendez, attendez, c'était un peu léger pour rompre sa promesse... ce n'étaient que quelques mots, il devait se montrer plus mature que lui. Hijikata prit le temps de prendre une grande inspiration comme Kondo le lui avait conseillé pour ne pas s'échauffer trop vite. Une minute, Sougo était aussi en train de manger une pomme, non ? Il ne cherchait donc pas à l'embêter de manière puérile, quand bien même cette réflexion sortait de nulle part. Ça n'aurait guère de sens. Dans le doute, il prit un air détaché et opta pour une réponse neutre :

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, affirma l'enfant en contemplant l'intérieur de sa propre pomme. Dans les pépins, en fait. Il faudrait en manger beaucoup pour que ce soit dangereux.

\- Ah... Beaucoup comment ? enchaîna-t-il pour avoir l'air de s'intéresser.

\- Assez de pommes pour remplir tout un bol avec les pépins. Et en les croquant.

\- Bah, lâcha-t-il en mordant à nouveau dans son casse-croûte, personne n'aime les pommes à ce point-là.

\- C'est vrai, ce serait bizarre, approuva Sougo en mordant à son tour dans le fruit juteux.

Le silence revint entre les deux, plus confortable que le précédent, tandis qu'ils finissaient leur en-cas. Ça s'était bien passé, finalement. Ça devait paraître ridicule de s'étonner à ce point de quelque chose d'aussi anodin que d'avoir échangé quelques mots de façon civilisée, mais c'était tout de même un fait très rare. En fait... Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans animosité, sans menace, sans moquerie sous-jacente. Aussi dénué de contexte que put être cet échange, mais après tout, c'était typique des enfants de s'intéresser à ce genre de petites anecdotes insolites. Et ça devrait suffire à satisfaire Kondo ; et lui, ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal de ne pas être sur le qui-vive en permanence. Après avoir achevé sa pomme, Sougo le regarda à nouveau et reprit sur le même ton :

\- Et sinon, tu savais que dans la mayonnaise...

OoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. Nuit de solitude

OoOoOoOoO

Nuits de solitude

OoOoOoOoO

Ses mains se tordaient avec angoisse, ses yeux ne quittant pas la porte fermée devant lui. Elle lui paraissait immense, écrasante, pourtant c'était bien la porte qui menait à la chambre de sa sœur, il la voyait tous les jours. Il pouvait entendre les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa poitrine chaque fois que le silence revenait ; quand il se rompait, c'était sur l'horrible bruit d'une toux incontrôlable. Son cœur semblait alors cesser de battre pour se tordre et se retordre dans tous les sens, ne consentant à se calmer que plusieurs instants après que le son insupportable se soit terminé pour battre de nouveau, mais restant toujours serré, comme en l'attente du moment où ça recommencerait.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à écouter se succéder silences pesants et toux déchirantes ? Cela pouvait être une demi-heure, une heure, des heures. Parfois, durant les phases de silence, il pouvait entendre la voix étouffée du médecin ou de Kondo. Kondo, il ne serait pas content de le voir ici. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait aller dormir. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Qu'il ne ferait que stresser davantage Ane-ue en venant lui montrer son inquiétude, que le mieux qu'il puisse faire était de la rassurer en allant sagement au lit. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il se sentait enragé, enragé d'être aussi impuissant face à la détresse de sa sœur. À quoi servait-il de devenir un puissant combattant s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la douleur de celle qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui ? C'était injuste, la colère le faisait trembler autant que l'inquiétude, il avait l'impression de sentir son sang bouillir. Il se leva d'un bond. C'était trop, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il fallait qu'il évacue cette fièvre qui menaçait de le consumer de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de crier, de frapper, les deux, peu importe. Ses pieds et son esprit embrouillé le portèrent machinalement devant une autre porte ; il y colla son oreille un instant, puis n'entendant rien, la fit coulisser. Aucune réaction à l'intérieur lorsqu'il se glissa silencieusement dans l'embrasure.

\- Hijikata, tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Ce fut l'étincelle qui acheva de mettre le feu aux poudres. Le salopard, le sans-cœur... Sa douce sœur, qui avait si généreusement insisté pour l'héberger afin de lui éviter de dormir dehors ou dans un bâtiment abandonné à demi-écroulé par ce froid, elle pouvait bien crever dans la pièce d'à côté, ça ne perturbait même pas son sommeil. C'était lui qui devrait souffrir. La colère faisant bouillonner son cerveau, il se précipita sur lui et lui colla de toutes ses forces un grand coup de pied dans le torse. Le réveil fut brutal pour le jeune homme, qui, les traits crispés, plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité pour identifier le responsable de la douleur cuisante dans ses côtes. L'enfant ne ré-attaqua pas tout de suite, il voulait d'abord prendre le temps de contempler la souffrance sur son visage, lui procurant une joie sauvage. Il le méritait, oh oui. Son bouc-émissaire ne mit pas longtemps à revenir de sa stupeur, et Sougo ressentit une bouffée de satisfaction de voir se dessiner sur ses traits la même rage que lui-même ressentait. La bagarre qui s'ensuivit fut sans grâce ni dignité, à base de griffures, de coups de poing d'ivrognes, de cheveux tirés par poignées. Il ne cherchait pas à mener un combat, il avait besoin de se défouler, de se remplir les veines d'adrénaline, d'épuiser le plus de forces possible dans ses coups, pour qu'avec eux s'échappent cette colère, cette frustration qui le torturaient. Juste un échange de violence qui n'appelât pas un mot, ni un cri, rendant l'échauffourée nocturne presque entièrement silencieuse en dehors des impacts des coups et d'une exclamation de douleur étouffée. Quand enfin, Sougo se décida à battre en retraite hors de la chambre, il était à bout de souffle et tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais sa frustration s'était écoulée par les vannes ouvertes. Hijikata ne l'avait pas poursuivi au delà du seuil de sa chambre ; lui s'était réfugié dans la sienne, il se traîna jusqu'au futon sur lequel il se laissa choir, moulu. Le chagrin ne l'avait pas quitté, mais au moins était-il suffisamment vidé pour que le sommeil soit le plus fort et ne l'emporte rapidement.

OoOoOoOoO

Pourquoi... pourquoi cela arrivait-il de nouveau ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'elle allait mieux, aujourd'hui ! Sa toux s'était calmée, elle souriait, elle s'était même levée prendre le soleil sur les marches de l'entrée. Mais ce soir, ça avait recommencé. Le médecin avait dû revenir. Et il se retrouvait à nouveau devant cette porte qu'il ne devait pas franchir, comme un cauchemar qui recommençait après le réveil. Comme la veille, il était assis sur le plancher, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'écouter sa sœur souffrir. Sa tête était baissée, des torrents de larmes coulant de ses yeux sans que rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter. Il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère, le chagrin prenait toute la place dans son petit corps. Ça faisait mal, si mal...

Presque mécaniquement, il se leva et se mit à marcher avec des mouvements lents. Quand il releva la tête, il constata qu'il était revenu devant la chambre prêtée à Hijikata. Durant la dernière journée, aucune allusion n'avait été faite à leur violente rixe de la nuit dernière. Tous deux avaient agi comme d'habitude, pas vraiment pacifiquement, mais pas pire qu'un autre jour – quoi qu'il crût une ou deux fois sentir le regard bleu inquisiteur sur sa nuque. Il fit coulisser la porte, entra dans la pièce, et posa la même question que la veille. Et comme la veille, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Cette fois, il ne sentit pas la hargne monter en flèche. Il se sentait vide, trop abattu pour cela. Et plein de honte, aussi, en constatant qu'il l'enviait. Il aurait aimé lui aussi, à ce moment-là, pouvoir ne rien ressentir, et pouvoir simplement dormir. Il ne voulait plus rester seul avec ses pensées macabres. Et il n'avait de toute façon plus l'énergie d'être fier ou en colère...

Sougo s'approcha en silence ; Hijikata, couché sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, ne fit pas un mouvement. Il s'agenouilla près du futon, souleva un des bords de la couverture et, avec précautions, se coucha à côté de lui en pivotant sur le flanc, son dos contre le sien. Il s'immobilisa et retint sa respiration : aucun geste, aucune réaction. Il laissa s'échapper son souffle et se blottit un peu plus. Il se réveillerait en premier demain, il se réveillait toujours tôt quand il dormait ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'une présence, peu importe laquelle. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil.

De l'autre côté de la couchette, une autre paire d'yeux était toujours ouverte. Aussi immobile que possible, Hijikata attendit en tendant l'oreille, mais il ne perçut rien d'autre que la petite respiration dans son dos. Il ne voulut pas jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule au cas où l'enfant ne dormirait pas encore ; il laissa finalement échapper un infime souffle en laissant ses épaules se détendre.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux violente se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Hijikata ne prit pas la peine de fermer les yeux. Il savait que, comme la nuit précédente, il ne dormirait pas.

OoOoOoOoO


	11. Écrire un rapport, ça s'apprend

OoOoOoOoO

Écrire un rapport, ça s'apprend

OoOoOoOoO

 _6 h 30 : à la demande d'aller réveiller Toushi, Sougo a employé comme méthode de plaquer sa main sur son visage en lui couvrant la bouche et en lui pinçant le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Hijikata s'est bien réveillé à cause du manque d'air, Sougo a ensuite toutefois pris son temps pour le relâcher._

 _7 h 00 : pendant le petit déjeuner, Sougo a lancé un total de 14 boulettes de riz sur Toushi._

 _9 h 48 : lors de l'entraînement au dojo, Sougo alors placé derrière Hijikata pour s'entraîner à donner ses coups dans le vide le frappe à la tête au total 8 fois, alors qu'il gère très bien ses distances d'habitude._

 _12 h 15 : pendant le repas, alors que Toushi voulait prendre la mayonnaise, Sougo a « accidentellement » placé le tabasco devant sa main, Toushi s'en est servi machinalement. Manque de chance, il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait, étant en pleine conversation, et ne s'en est pas aperçu avant la première bouchée._

 _15 h 34 : en plein entraînement, Sougo tente de pousser Toushi dans le lac alors qu'il ne fait pas attention à lui._

 _16 h 22 : pendant la pause, Sougo empoigne semble-t-il gratuitement la queue de cheval de Toushi alors assis par terre en passant à côté de lui._

 _18 h 04 : sur le chemin du retour, Sougo ayant trouvé un scarabée le glisse dans le kimono de Toushi._

Hijikata releva la tête du cahier que lui avait fait lire Kondo. Un tic agitait son œil gauche, sa bouche était réduite à une simple ligne tordue d'où dépassait une brindille coincée entre ses lèvres et une veine sur son front s'était mise à palpiter.

\- La journée n'est pas terminée, bien sûr, commenta Kondo lorsqu'il vit qu'Hijikata avait fini de lire. Mais ça donne déjà une idée générale.

\- Kondo-san... Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect...

Son élève se creusait la tête pour trouver la formulation la plus diplomate possible.

\- Vous n'avez que ça à foutre de vos journées ?

Raté. Peu importe, Kondo n'y prêta pas attention.

\- J'en avais besoin comme support, affirma-t-il. Pour te présenter le problème.

\- Quel problème ? rétorqua Hijikata. Le fait que ce gamin soit une abominable teigne ? Vous aurez pu vous épargner du temps et de l'encre ! Remarquez, puisqu'on en parle, ajouta-t-il en pointant la première ligne, vous pourriez commencer par éviter de lui demander de me réveiller ? Demandez à n'importe qui d'autre, là, vous lui tendez le bâton pour me battre. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller tondu un de ces quatre matins !

\- Ça t'irait bien, les cheveux courts.

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Ceci dit, c'est vrai que tu ferais mieux d'aller chez le coiffeur pour que ce soit bien fait. J'en connais un très bien à...

\- Oh ! Pourquoi on parle de mes cheveux, là ? Quel rapport ça a avec votre espèce de compte-rendu ?

\- Ah oui, sembla se rappeler Kondo, et bien... Il ne taquine que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Taquiner_ ? Harceler, vous voulez dire !

\- C'est un peu étrange, poursuivit-il en se grattant la tête, tu n'as pourtant rien fait pour ça.

\- Merci de le reconnaître, grinça Hijikata, depuis le temps que je me tue à le dire !

\- On dirait... Qu'il fait une sorte de réaction allergique.

\- Hein ? Une allergie à quoi ? À moi ?

\- Et tu sais comment on peut combattre une allergie ? ajouta Kondo avec un grand sourire.

\- J'aime pas quand vous avez ce regard, Kondo-san...

\- Il faut s'exposer à l'allergène !

\- … C'est stupide.

\- Mais non ! affirma-t-il. Regarde, les enfants qui ont grandi avec un animal de compagnie, c'est bien connu qu'ils développement bien moins d'allergies !

\- Oh ! Vous êtes en train de me comparer à quoi, au juste ?

\- C'est parfaitement logique, Toushi, assura-t-il d'un ton très sérieux. Pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, il faut qu'il soit le plus possible en ta présence, pour qu'il s'y habitue.

\- Holà, Kondo-san, vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ? tenta de tempérer Hijikata qui commençait à flairer le danger. En fait, il ne fais pas _vraiment_ de fixation sur moi, vous vous faites des idées...

Il ramassa la brindille qu'il avait brisée d'un coup de dents nerveux, et replaça le morceau le plus long dans sa bouche.

\- C'est juste dans sa nature d'être... blagueur. Aujourd'hui c'est moi, demain ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ce compte-rendu parle de lui-même ! insista Kondo en pointant les lignes manuscrites sur son cahier. Crois-moi Toushi, c'est la seule solution

\- C'est hors de question !

\- C'est la seule chose à faire si tu veux être tranquille.

\- Comment je pourrais l'être si vous le faites me coller au train ?

\- Tu as une autre idée ?

\- … J'en ai quelques-unes, mais je doute qu'elles vous plaisent.

\- Alors c'est décidé, affirma Kondo. Laisse-moi juste y réfléchir un peu, je te tiendrai au courant.

OoOoOoOoO

Après l'entraînement, après s'être assuré que Kondo se trouvait hors de vue, Hijikata laissa les élèves passer devant lui, attendant le dernier pour le saisir par l'épaule.

\- Hé microbe, un mot.

Sougo se retourna pour planter ses yeux dans les siens avant de répondre.

\- Crève.

À nouveau, il sentit les traits de son visage se crisper nerveusement.

\- Je ne te demandais pas un mot, précisa-t-il, les dents serrés, c'est moi qui en ai un à te dire... Plusieurs même, alors ne joue pas dessus. Sur les mots. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu en entends des comme ça à ton âge ?

\- Quand on me demande, je dis que c'est toi qui me les apprend.

Hijikata se força au calme, ne perdant pas de vue l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

\- Figure-toi que Kondo a remarqué ton petit manège...

\- Quel manège ?

\- Celui par lequel tu m'emmerdes en permanence.

\- Alors, c'est que je m'y prends bien, déclara l'enfant d'un ton satisfait.

\- Et que par conséquent, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, il a décidé de traiter le mal par le mal...

\- Il se met à l'homéopathie ?

\- Si on veux, surtout considérant l'efficacité qu'on peut en attendre... L'idée, c'est de nous faire passer plus de temps ensemble pour « gommer nos différents ».

Hijikata vit avec satisfaction une expression inquiète prendre place sur le visage de Sougo.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le concerné. T'es pas sérieux !

\- J'aimerais bien. Enregistre bien ça : tant que tu auras l'air de faire une fixette sur moi, lui en fera une sur cette idée, et il compte bien la mettre en application. Et on risque de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, toi et moi. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Bien sût que non. Sauf si tu meurs vite.

\- C'est pas au programme dans l'immédiat. Donc tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ?

\- … Oui. Message reçu.

\- Très bien.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent sans un mot de plus. Malgré le peu de foi qu'il pouvait accorder à son jeune rival, Hijikata pouvait au moins être confiant sur le fait qu'ils avaient un intérêt commun. Finalement, l'intervention de Kondo allait peut-être marcher, même si ce n'était pas dans le sens qu'il avait prévu.

OoOoOoOoO

Sougo fit sauter le caillou dans sa main, fixant vaguement un point devant lui, comme plongé en pleine réflexion ; puis soudain, sans prévenir, il le lança de toutes ses forces. Le projectile vint heurter un fruit bien mûr sur la branche d'un arbre proche, lequel se décrocha pour s'écraser sur le crâne de l'infortuné qui se trouvait en-dessous et qui accueillit avec un cri bien peu viril ce shampoing visqueux et odorant. Il fit volte-face, éperdu, pour croiser le regard nonchalant du petit garçon.

\- C'est la saison des vendanges, commenta celui-ci en faisant sauter une deuxième pierre dans sa main.

Bien que n'ayant pas vu son geste et ne pouvant nourrir que des soupçons, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'ombre de l'arbre s'en écartèrent précipitamment.

Plus loin, assis à même le sol, Kondo contemplait la scène.

\- Ça alors, tu avais raison, Toushi. Il n'en a plus particulièrement contre toi. Il s'en prend à tout le monde, maintenant ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

Hijikata, assis à ses côtés, crispait tant la mâchoire que la brindille calée entre ses dents était déjà complètement aplatie.

\- ...Aucune idée.

\- Est-ce qu'il faisait des tests sur toi ? s'interrogea-t-il en se grattant le menton d'un air pensif. Ou c'était juste parce que tu étais nouveau ? À cause de ta réputation, ou parce que tu t'emportes facilement ?

\- Kondo-san, au lieu de vous poser toutes ces questions, vous ne devriez pas, d'une, aller l'engueuler, de deux, reconnaître que ce gosse est juste une plaie, un démon, un sadique de première ?

\- Tu y vas fort, Toushi. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, après tout.

\- On va bien s'amuser dans quelques années, tiens !

\- Tu devrais cracher ce bout de bois, ça devient une mauvaise habitude.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet !

Continuant à mâchonner sa mauvaise habitude, Hijikata médita sur la façon qu'avait eue Sougo d'interpréter les termes de leur marché. Il était à la fois effrayé par l'esprit retors du tout jeune garçon, honteusement soulagé de se dire qu'il aurait moins de temps à lui consacrer désormais, et encore plus effrayé en songeant qu'il allait sans doute redoubler d'inventivité pour rattraper ce temps perdu. Il fixait Sougo qui avait réussi à attraper un petit poisson dans la rivière, partagé entre la nécessité de le garder dans son champ de vision et le fait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'il comptait en faire. Il finit par jeter son bout de bois broyé et en chercha un autre du regard. Kondo n'avait pas tort, il allait prendre de mauvaises habitudes... Tant pis, il avait d'autres soucis dans l'immédiat.


	12. Offrir son dessert est une des plus

Un chapitre un peu spécial, car bien que Sougo et Hijikata y occupent toujours un rôle central, il se situe cette fois du point de vue d'un autre protagoniste que j'aime beaucoup, et qui malheureusement pour lui est dramatiquement sous-estimé. Autant par le public que par les personnages, d'ailleurs !

OoOoOoOoO

Offrir son dessert est une des plus grande preuves d'affection

OoOoOoOoO

Le repas s'achevait dans le réfectoire du Shinsengumi ; le volume sonore était comme souvent assez élevé, les bruits des couverts se mêlant à ceux des chaises qui raclaient le sol et des discussions dont les voix devaient se faire assez fortes pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Comme souvent, le vice-commandant ne s'engageait dans les conversations que pour parler boulot avec les collègues qui l'entouraient, soit ceux qui avaient appris à s'habituer à la vue de la montagne de mayonnaise qu'il avalait en même temps qu'il les écoutait. Non loin de lui, Sougo se montrait beaucoup moins proactif, la joue enfoncée dans sa main que soutenait son coude posé sur la table et écoutant les échanges sans réelle attention, réfléchissant vraisemblablement plus à l'endroit où il pourrait piquer sa prochaine sieste qu'aux discussions sur les affaires en cours. Hijikata ayant terminé son plat, il prit dans le coin de son plateau le dessert du jour et fit la grimace en découvrant ce que c'était.

\- Encore un anpan ! s'exclama-t-il avec impatience. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine !

\- Sûrement des restes, vice commandant.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que ça reste... Je peux pas supporter ces trucs.

\- Fais juste comme d'habitude et noie-le dans ta bouffe pour chien, prince Mayo, suggéra d'un air ennuyé Sougo qui avait saisi sa propre pâtisserie encore ensachée.

\- Il y a des miracles que même la mayonnaise ne peut...

Il s'interrompit en croisant le regard d'un de ses camarades assis quelques sièges plus loin ; celui ci, une expression d'intérêt poli sur le visage, écoutait innocemment râler son supérieur en mâchonnant son propre dessert. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui à ce moment-là.

En effet, la plupart des membres du Shinsengumi avaient développé une sorte d'instinct de survie leur permettant de pressentir le danger que pouvait représenter leur démon de vice-commandant une seconde à l'avance, ce qui leur laissait au moins une chance de se trouver un abri avant l'explosion. Malheureusement pour lui, Yamazaki, le malchanceux, le sentait toujours une seconde trop tard.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement de fuite, son supérieur avait surgi devant lui, les deux mains plaquées sur la table, le visage beaucoup trop près du sien, le regard meurtrier et la veine de son front enflant dangereusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui cracha-t-il assez près pour que son pauvre collègue puisse voir son reflet de biche aux abois dans ses pupilles. T'y est pour quelque chose, c'est ça ?

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Et je ne riais pas ! balbutia l'inspecteur en reculant au fond de sa chaise pour tenter de récupérer un peu d'espace vital.

\- T'essaie d'étendre ta lubie à tout le Shinsengumi en nous faisant bouffer tes trucs ? continua-t-il en lui collant la pâtisserie sous le nez.

\- Mais non ! s'écria-t-il, se tassant de plus en plus sur sa chaise comme s'il voulait y disparaître. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de...

Pourquoi essayait-il de raisonner avec lui, aussi ? S'il avait eu le répondant de Sougo, il l'aurait sans doute confronté au budget alloué à la mayonnaise, qui occupait une proportion bien plus irrationnelle que celle des anpans. Son répondant, et son cran... Et son aptitude à se défendre... Et s'il avait été moins gentil...

Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de tenter d'argumenter davantage, interrompu par le dessert qui vint se plaquer avec brusquerie sur sa face.

\- Bouffe le toi-même, puisque tu aimes tant ça ! Ça va peut-être faire avancer ton boulot, on sait jamais !

L'anpan retomba sur la table avec un « pof » pendant que son ex-propriétaire quittait la salle à grand pas, sous le regard hébété de son subordonné.

\- Il est bien à cran aujourd'hui... ça doit être d'avoir raté Katsura hier qui le met dans tous ses états, déclara après un instant de silence gêné un ses collègues, d'un ton que Yamazaki hésitait à classer dans la compassion ou dans la pitié.

Il n'eut cependant ni le temps de trancher ni de répondre, un deuxième apan étant entré en collision avec son visage.

\- Mais pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il effaré alors que Sougo se levait à son tour.

\- J'aime pas ça, moi non plus.

\- Mais c'est pas une raison, pleurnicha l'inspecteur tandis que le capitaine, indifférent, passait lui aussi la porte de sortie.

Il contempla avec affliction les deux anpans retombés sur son plateau. Malgré leur rude traitement, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas été sortis de leur emballage leur avait évité le pire, ainsi qu'à son visage ; mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait fait, son visage ? C'était sa coupe mohican, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, on l'avait rasé de force, et ça avait repoussé depuis ! C'était parce qu'il faisait une fixation sur les anpans ? Bon, il l'admettait, ça devait paraître perturbant vu de l'extérieur... Il n'en mangeait au début que sans réel plaisir, pour satisfaire le dieu des planques, jusqu'à en devenir fou ; puis, une sorte mécanisme de défense avait fini par lui en donner le goût, le menant à déguster la régulièrement pâtisserie devenue son dessert favori. Jusqu'à sa planque suivante qui, si elle avait le malheur de s'éterniser, finissait par les lui faire détester de nouveau. Avant que la tendance ne s'inverse encore quelque semaines plus tard. Pas simple à suivre, même pour lui, ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres de voir ça comme un trait de caractère ajouté à l'arrache comme une pitoyable tentative d'approfondir son personnage, et de s'en moquer régulièrement. Au point de s'en prendre automatiquement à lui dès qu'un anpan apparaissait dans le champ. Est-ce que ça justifiait tant de brutalité, se demandait-il en fixant – non sans envie, il devait le reconnaître – les deux anpans abandonnés pendant que son camarade lui donnait une petite tape dans le dos avant de quitter la table à son tour.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Ça ne va pas du tout !

Son visage servit de cible pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, cette fois pour son dernier rapport que son vice-commandant venait de lui restituer tout en lui faisant part de son mécontentement.

\- Où as-tu appris à écrire un rapport ? le morigéna-t-il, à l'école primaire ? (*)

\- Mais... Toutes les informations y sont ! tenta-t-il dans une faible tentative de défense.

\- Tu es sensé écrire les informations relatives à l'enquête, pas tout ce que tu penses !

\- Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à l'enquête !

Il avait été prudent, cette fois, il avait gardé pour lui toute réflexion relative aux anpans. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'Hijikata lui avait fait subir à son dernier débordement.

Le vice-commandant se pinça l'arrête du nez, excédé.

\- Ça exclut aussi tes jugements personnels. Ça, c'est ce que je viens te demander moi-même. Pourquoi tu crois que je me fais chier à venir te rendre visite en mission ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre ?

\- Ben... Euh, je...

Oh, que c'était méchant.

\- Recommence, ordonna-t-il en se levant brusquement, mettant fin à l'entretien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis le début. Que ça donne quelque chose que je puisse classer dans les archives sans être hanté par l'idée que quelqu'un vienne y jeter un œil un jour.

\- Mais... ça représentait une mission de trois semaine, tenta pitoyablement Yamazaki.

\- Raison de plus pour t'y mettre tout de suite. Je repasse dans une heure, conclut-il en quittant la pièce.

 _\- Combien ?_

\- Et gare à toi si c'est à nouveau plus proche de la rédaction d'un collégien que du rapport d'un policier. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ton boulot, c'est seppuku !

Anéanti, le malheureux Yamazaki regarda les feuilles étalées autour de lui, avant de laisser tomber lourdement son front sur l'écritoire.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Hum, non, ça ne va toujours pas. Recommence.

\- Hein ? À partir de quand ?

\- Recommencer, par définition, c'est du début.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- La position de tes jambes n'est pas correcte, développa Sougo. Ça t'empêche de mettre la force nécessaire dans ton coup. Tu ne dois pas frapper seulement avec tes bras mais avec tout ton corps, c'est la base. Tu as négligé cet aspect toute ta série.

En général, l'entraînement était supervisé par Kondo ou Hijikata, mais les deux ayant été appelés à l'extérieur pour l'après-midi, c'était le capitaine de première division qui assurait l'intérim. Un devoir qu'il s'appliquait à prendre au sérieux – son ambition à monter en grande n'y étant sans doute pas étrangère – aussi la plupart des membres du Shinsengumi ne voyaient guère la différence. Le pauvre Yamazaki, lui, la voyait très bien. Plus avec Kondo qu'avec Hijikata, ceci dit.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant que je finisse les 300 ? demanda-t-il au bord du désespoir, les muscles en compote.

\- J'espérais que tu finisses par t'en rendre compte tout seul. Tu y arrives bien avec ta raquette.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant sa tête et ses bras épuisés retomber le long de son corps, la lame de son sabre traînant lamentablement par terre.

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit. Pas seulement entre eux, mais aussi chez la plupart de ceux qui les entouraient. Fidèle à son habitude, Yamazaki ne réalisa le danger qu'un poil trop tard. Lorsque, la goutte de sueur au front, il releva la tête, s'attendant déjà au pire, ce fut pour faire face au meilleur sourire sadique d'Okita Sougo.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je vais plutôt te faire une petite démonstration. Rien ne vaut l'exemple, après tout.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage tandis qu'il tirait son sabre.

\- Att... Attendez, non, c'est bon, en fait, j'ai bien tout compris ! s'empressa d'affirmer Yamazaki en agitant frénétiquement les mains en signe de dénégation. Je vais recommencer les 300, comme il faut cette fois, même 400 s'il le faut !

\- T'as pas besoin d'être gêné, je suis là pour ça, assura Sougo qui avait retrouvé son air neutre, mais dont le regard brillait toujours de jubilation. C'est pour ton bien. Allez, en garde, trois, deux, un...

\- Attendez, pitié, je vous jure que c'est bon !

\- … Zéro.

\- AAAARGH !

OoOoOoOoO

Kondo soupira avec un sourire sincèrement compatissant que Yamazaki, dans sa position, ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Allez, Zaki, faut pas te laisser abattre comme ça...

\- Perdez pas votre temps avec moi, commandant, répondit la voix étouffée de l'inspecteur. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Allez, allez, c'est juste une mauvaise passe.

\- Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle ils me traitent comme ça ! Je fais de mon mieux, moi, je n'ai même pas sorti ma raquette depuis une semaine. Je suis sûr que j'ai perdu la main !

\- Mais non, mais non, c'est comme le sabre, ça, ça ne s'oublie pas, lui assura le commandant qui pour être honnête n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Ils pensent que je suis nul et ils veulent que je m'en aille, c'est tout !

\- Mais non, allons...

À court de paroles rassurantes, Kondo se gratta la tête, gêné. Il se sentait un peu responsable de ce que vivait ce pauvre Zaki. Il se souvenait bien de leur première rencontre : c'était peu de temps après leur arrivée à Edo, alors que de nombreux jeunes hommes avides de bagarre et d'un semblant d'autorité sur leurs semblables s'étaient réunis pour prouver leur valeur, quel que soit le sens qu'ils rattachaient à ce mot. À l'époque, celui qui était aujourd'hui son timide inspecteur était alors un punk en apparence brutal, mais qui dans les faits parlait juste assez fort pour que d'autres trop paresseux et/ou limités pour penser par eux-même le suivent par commodité.

Le futur commandant avait malgré tout vu tout de suite le jeune homme tel qu'il était : un garçon influençable qui avait tendance à singer les autres pour se faire accepter. Parfois avec un léger excès de zèle. Une petite leçon d'humilité donnée par ses deux meilleurs protégés avaient eu un effet immédiat sur son comportement, ce qui les avait beaucoup amusés, il est vrai.

Il faut dire qu'à leur arrivée à Edo, Toushi et Sougo semblaient avoir conclu une sorte de trêve tacite : malgré leurs différents, ils n'étaient pas idiots et étaient suffisamment attachés à leurs objectifs pour se rendre compte que se tirer dans les pattes ne ferait pas bonne impression auprès de futurs employeurs. L'un et l'autre avaient compensé en évacuant leur trop-plein d'énergie sur ce petit nouveau : dès les premiers jours, ils lui avaient appris à les craindre et les respecter, surtout les craindre pour être honnête. Lui, Kondo, n'avait pas protesté : bien qu'il ait mis son zèle et énergie au service de meilleures ambitions, « Mountain Zaki » avait encore besoin d'être guidé sur la bonne voie en apprenant la modestie et la discipline dont il manquait encore. Il avait laissé faire ses deux garçons pour cette raison, pensant qu'ils le lâcheraient une fois le jeune homme bien moins solide qu'eux suffisamment soumis, ou quand il reprendrait l'envie à Sougo de se retourner vers sa victime préférée qui offrait une résistance bien plus amusante.

Durant l'année qui avait suivi, Kondo avait vu la plupart de ses espoirs et de ses prédictions s'avérer exacts : le Shinsengumi étaient devenu une force de police reconnue, Yamazaki, une fois sa crise d'adolescence tardive passée, avait bien mûri pour devenir un vrai bon gars, sympathique, obéissant au travail et facile à vivre. Et avec une coupe de cheveux qui lui allait bien mieux – il lui arrivait encore de rougir de honte aujourd'hui quand on lui rappelait celle de l'époque. Toushi et Sougo avaient recommencé leur guéguerre de territoire – ça aussi, il l'avait prévu, même si ce n'était pas une aussi bonne nouvelle que le reste. Mais là où il s'était planté, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait lâché Zaki pour autant : il était pourtant persuadé qu'une fois celui-ci calmé, ils l'oublieraient vite. Quelle erreur !

Ils n'avaient cessé de s'en servir comme souffre-douleur, de se défouler sur lui à la moindre contrariété, même s'il ne faisait rien pour les provoquer. Et ceci en dépit de l'admiration que le nouvel inspecteur avait pour eux, n'ayant jamais arrêté de chercher leur approbation... Sans grand résultat, il continuait de servir de victime à Sougo et se faire rosser et engueuler par Hijikata, parfois pas sans raison, c'est vrai, mais souvent de manière excessive. Et lui, leur commandant, se sentait coupable pour cela ; peut-être n'auraient-ils pas pris cette habitude s'il était intervenu plus tôt...

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas pire s'ils t'ignoraient ? lui dit-il dans une nouvelle tentative de le réconforter. S'ils te prêtent autant d'attention, c'est bien qu'ils veulent que tu t'améliores...

\- En me menaçant du seppuku ?

\- Bah, Toushi menace la moitié du Shinsengumi de seppuku chaque semaine. Même moi, j' y ai déjà eu droit une ou deux fois quand il était vraiment hors de ses gonds. Vu la sévérité du Kyokuchou Hatto et sans vouloir remettre ton sérieux en cause, si c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait, il serait passé de la menace à l'ordre depuis longtemps.

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas rendre trop évident le fait qu'il en après moi, riposta Yamazaki. Même s'il n'a rien à craindre, qui prendrait ma défense de toute façon ?

\- Tu vois tout en noir, aujourd'hui ! T'as juste eu une mauvaise journée, ils étaient peut-être particulièrement en forme, il ne faut pas pour autant en conclure qu'ils te détestent. Tiens, ajouta Kondo en se souvenant brusquement de quelque chose, il parait qu'ils t'ont offert leur dessert à midi, c'est plutôt gentil, ça !

\- Ils ne m'ont pas offert leur dessert, ils me l'ont envoyé à la figure ! explosa soudainement Yamazaki. C'est vrai que le dessert est le moment du repas que tout le monde attend. Quand on est gamin, on se force à finir son assiette que pour ne pas entendre sa mère dire « si tu n'as plus faim pour tes légumes, tu n'as plus faim pour le gâteau » ! C'est le couronnement du repas et la récompense de tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour y arriver, et du coup, lorsque vous décidez d'y renoncer pour l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une vraie forme de sacrifice. Là, la personne sait à quel point vous l'appréciez et ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour elle... _Vous êtes en train de penser à essayer avec Otae-dono, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Quoi ? Que... Pas du tout, je t'écoutes, Zaki, je t'écoutes !

Autant quand même garder l'idée dans un coin de la tête, juste au cas où.

\- Enfin bref. Là, ça n'avait rien à voir, c'est vrai que c'est mon dessert préféré... Pour le moment, mais... Peu importe, eux détestent ça de toute façon. Ils voulaient juste s'en débarrasser.

\- Tu les as quand même mangés, non ? fit remarquer Kondo.

\- C'est pas le problème ! Ils me considèrent juste comme une poubelle ! Ou un déchet qu'ils recouvrent d'autres déchets !

\- Allons, mon garçon, je suis sûr que tu dramatises, affirma le commandant une fois sûr que le jeune homme avait fini de s'épancher. On sait tous qu'ils ont une manière de s'exprimer assez... bien à eux. Violente, il faut le dire. Ils ne savent guère montrer leurs émotions autrement. Mais crois-moi au moins là-dessus, tu n'es ni un déchet, ni une poubelle, d'accord ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kondo le respecta quelques instants, avant de toquer sur la paroi de la benne à ordures à laquelle il parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Du coup, Zaki, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins sortir de là ? Sans rire, le camion des éboueurs va bientôt passer...

OoOoOoOoO

Yamazaki errait d'une rue à l'autre, les idées toujours aussi moroses. En plus, il puait. Pendant que Kondo essayait de le convaincre de sortir de la poubelle où il s'était enfermé, les deux objets de ses tourments étaient revenus de leur patrouille ; Sougo, dans ce qu'il appelait « un souci de bien faire », l'avait délogé de son refuge d'un grand coup de pied dans la benne, le faisant finir le cul en l'air au milieu des épluchures et autres restes de repas, les sacs poubelles s'étant éventrés à l'atterrissage. Devant cet accès de violence supplémentaire, son premier réflexe de survie avait été de prendre ses jambes à son cou hors de la caserne, sous les hurlements d'Hijikata qui le sommait de revenir. Il n'avait pas hâte de regagner le quartier général et d'en affronter les conséquences, aussi malgré l'heure qui commençait à être tardive, il prenait les chemins les plus détournés possibles pour retarder l'échéance. Essentiellement les petites rues qui se désertifiaient au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Bientôt, il marchait seul dans les ruelles de plus en plus étroites dont une sur deux bénéficiait de l'éclairage public. Il soupira : il allait finir par visiter Edo dans sa totalité à ce train là, et ne devait qu'à sa bonne connaissance de la ville de savoir encore où il se trouvait. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, et, la boule au ventre, il reprit le chemin du quartier général.

Le chemin était long, mais pas bien compliqué : il lui suffisait de prendre à droite, puis tout droit sur 300 m avant de tourner à gauche, ce qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'avenue principale. Arrivé au premier tournant, il s'arrêta, surpris ; en dépit des rues presque vides, le bruit d'une conversation animée se faisait entendre un peu plus loin, apparemment entre plusieurs personnes. Drôle d'endroit pour se réunir, dans ces rues étroites où il y avait à peine la place de passer... Bah, ce n'était pas son problème. Ils s'apprêta à s'engager dans la ruelle, quitte à devoir s'excuser pour se frayer un chemin, quand quelques bouts de phrase le firent piler à nouveau, aussi brusquement que s'il était rentré dans un poteau.

\- Non, nos sources sont sûres... L'itinéraire est modifié, ils ne passeront pas par le tunnel...

Il retint on souffle et tendit l'oreille ; cette discussion aurait très bien pu paraître anodine, mais il avait senti ses instincts d'inspecteur se mettre en alerte.

\- … Pour éviter les embuscades, ils passeront donc par le pont... Faudra pas se tromper sur le moment de tout faire exploser, et ce chien ira nourrir les poissons.

Yamazaki plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de sa respiration qui avait commencé à s'accélérer, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Il savait que demain, un membre important du gouvernement devait regagner le palais du shogun sous bonne escorte ; en effet, l'itinéraire avait été modifié, et il était bien placé pour le savoir car des membres du Shinsengumi étaient rattaché à sa protection.

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur d'être entendu, priant pour qu'il ne partent pas en passant devant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Non, heureusement, ils semblaient vouloir s'engager en sens inverse... La voie serait bientôt libre, il devait aller prévenir ses collègues immédiatement...

\- Hé, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Vous trouvez pas que ça sent les ordures d'un coup ?

 _Merde !_

Yamazaki bondit en arrière, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : l'un des hommes qu'il devinait être un des membres du Jouiroushi venait de surgir de derrière le mur, la main déjà sur la garde de son sabre.

\- Dé... Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! s'écria-t-il, affolé, les mains levées devant lui. Je n'ai rien entendu, j'étais là complètement par hasard, je vous le jure !

Le reste de la bande avait rappliqué en un instant : il était comme un lièvre devant les phares d'un semi-remorque ! Il portait heureusement ses vêtements civils, mais ce n'était qu'un faible avantage devant les regards des terroristes pour qui il était déjà mort, certains ayant déjà tiré leur arme. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il se jeta à genoux en posture d'excuse.

\- Pitié, je vous demande pardon ! implora-t-il, la face contre le sol. Je suis à la rue, je cherchais juste de quoi survivre dans les poubelles.

\- Tu as l'air bien habillé pour un sans-abri, fit remarquer l'un des hommes.

\- Ils avaient été jetés dans une poubelle des quartiers riches où j'avais réussi à me faufiler. Je... J'ai perdu mon travail quand les amantos ont fait fermer mon commerce, je n'ai rien contre vous, improvisa-t-il, espérant susciter leur sympathie.

\- Je veux bien croire qu'il faisait les poubelles, vu son odeur, dit l'un d'eux en agitant la main devant son nez froncé.

\- Tu dois détester les amantos, dans ce cas ? enchaîna celui qui semblait être leur leader.

\- Bien sûr, je ne ferais rien pour les défendre, ni ceux qui collaborent avec eux ! approuva-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Dans ce cas, poursuivit-il, tu serais sûrement ravi de nous accompagner pour assister au spectacle ?

\- Oh, bien sûr ! affirma-t-il avec espoir en feignant de son mieux l'enthousiasme.

Les terroristes gardaient encore une lueur de méfiance dans leurs yeux, mais l'éliminer ne semblait plus être au programme. Peut-être envisageaient-ils de l'enrôler, bien qu'il ne se soit pas montré sous son meilleur jour. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le convoi devait se déplacer aux alentours de midi, ça lui laisserait le temps de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir ou de prévenir les autres.

\- Très bien, fouillez-le par précaution, puis tu vas venir avec nous. Si tu es de bonne foi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Bien au contraire.

Le policier se releva ; par chance, son badge était resté dans son uniforme. Ils risquaient de lui prendre son téléphone portable, ce qui lui compliquerait la tâche, mais au moins il n'y trouveraient rien de compromettant. La plupart de ses instructions étant secrètes, il avait l'habitude d'effacer ses messages au fur et à mesure et ses contacts avaient tous des surnoms. Au pire, il pouvait toujours prétendre l'avoir volé ou trouvé...

Il se laissa faire quand l'un d'eux chercha la présence d'une arme dans ses vêtements. Il s'éloigna bien sûr bredouille et, alors qu'il reculait, leur regards se croisèrent. Les yeux du terroristes s'agrandirent brusquement.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il. Je le reconnais, ce type, il fait partie de ces chiens du Shinsengumi !

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais non, je...

\- J'en suis sûr ! affirma le membre du joui en le pointant du doigt. Je l'ai déjà vu, il était là quand ils ont arrêté une partie de nos gars le mois dernier !

Ça y est, là c'était mort. Il put un bref instant voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ; puis dans un soudain élan de survie, il parvint à bouger avant eux et se jeta en avant, brisant leur barrage pour se ruer sur la seule voie de fuite possible. Il grimaça et étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque la lame d'un sabre entailla son flanc mais, porté par l'adrénaline, il ne ralentit pas. Il parvint à rejoindre la grande avenue, ce qui ne l'aiderait que moyennement, les gens étaient peu nombreux dehors, et ce n'était de toute façon pas quelques passants qui arrêteraient des hommes comme eux. Et merde, lui qui avait toujours tiré autant que possible avantage du fait d'avoir le visage le plus quelconque qui soit, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le trahisse maintenant ? Il dégaina son portable et sélectionna frénétiquement le premier contact approprié, soit « Mayo-man ». Il sonna quelques instants, avant de tomber sur le répondeur.

\- Vice commandant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il y a un attentat qui se prépare, récita-t-il à toute vitesse. Le Jouiroushi est au courant du changement d'itinéraire pour la mission de demain, ils vont faire sauter le pont, ils...

Yamazaki s'interrompit brusquement en voyant trois hommes surgir devant lui d'une rue adjacente. Il glapit et vira brusquement sur la droite pour les éviter, ce qu'il ne parvint à faire qu'en raison de leur faible nombre et au prix de nouveaux coups de sabres qui parvinrent à le blesser, dont un à la jambe. Il ne pouvait plus courir normalement, et ceux qui arrivaient derrière lui ne tarderaient pas à le rattraper. Son seul espoir résidait dans le pont devant lui : s'il parvenait à le dépasser, il pourrait cogner à la porte d'un des postes de police d'Edo qui se trouvait là. Il s'engagea sur le pont de bois... Il boitait mais il avait encore ses chances, il allait y arriver...

Pour voir sa route barrée par un peu moins de dix terroristes. Impossible cette fois de forcer leur formation, ils se tenaient prêts, sabre en main, et lui était trop blessé. Sa main était plaquée sur sa blessure à la hanche qui était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait cru et qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, il n'osait pas regarder celle à sa jambe et il sentit des entailles aux bras qu'il avait pu ignorer jusqu'à maintenant le brûler sévèrement. Sa vision commença à se troubler et lui à chanceler ; il sentait ses adversaires dans son dos le rattraper, ceux devant lui s'apprêtant à le charger. Il n'avait plus guère d'échappatoire. La raison brouillée, il n'en vit qu'une : avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le stopper, il avait enjambé la rambarde et plongé dans l'eau glacée.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Comment il va ?

\- Les médicament le font planer un peu, mais il va s'en tirer, affirma Kondo. Le sang qu'il a perdu et l'eau dans ses poumons étaient une combinaison dangereuse, mais heureusement, il a pu être pris en charge à temps.

\- Qui l'a trouvé, déjà ? tenta de se rappeler Hijikata en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Le petit frère d'Otae-san, qui l'a sorti inconscient de l'eau et a aussitôt appelé une ambulance. Un garçon bien, je l'ai toujours dit.

\- Vous êtes pas du tout biaisé sur ce point, Kondo-san, remarqua Sougo.

\- Bref. Et concernant l'attentat ?

\- On a pu attraper une bonne partie des gars qui essayaient de se barrer de tous les côtés quand on est arrivés, résuma Hijikata. Les explosifs ont été désamorcés sans problèmes.

\- Katsura ?

\- Visiblement pas dans le coup, grogna le vice-commandant en serrant les dents, ce point le contrariant visiblement. C'était un groupe plus ou moins indépendant.

\- Et le transport du notable dont j'ai oublié le nom à l'instant où vous me l'avez dit est arrivé à bon port, ajouta Sougo. Il n'est même pas au courant de ce qui a failli arriver.

\- Ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal qu'on sache les risques que nous courons en faisant notre devoir, songea Kondo en lissant son bouc. Ça inciterait les personnes visées à la prudence.

\- Ce ne serait pas surtout pour montrer qu'on réussit des trucs de temps en temps ?

\- Tu exagères, Sougo. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe du menton en direction de la vitre de la chambre où Yamazaki comatait pour le moment, à propos de réussir, je vous charge de veiller sur celui qui a fait l'essentiel du boulot pendant que je me charge de cette histoire de communication.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Pourquoi nous ?

\- Parce qu'il me semble que vous lui devez quand même une fière chandelle dans cette histoire, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On a quand même procédé aux arrestations nous-même ! protesta Hijikata.

\- Ce que vous n'auriez pas pu faire sans ses informations ! trancha Kondo d'un ton ferme. Alors arrêtez de discuter, de toute façon, l'affaire est bouclée, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire !

\- Pas de problème, je suis parfaitement d'accord, Kondo-san.

\- Ah, quand même ! Merci Sougo.

\- Par contre, on a probablement pas besoin d'encombrer le couloir tous les deux. Hijikata-san, c'est toi son supérieur, c'est toi qui doit te taper les félicitations et tout ça. Pendant ce temps, je pourrais en profiter pour aller écrire le rapport.

\- Hein ? s'écria le vice-commandant. Depuis quand tu écris le moindre rapport toi ?

\- Tu préfères que ce soit raquette-man qui s'en charge ? T'aimes tant ça, jouer les correcteurs du brevet des collèges (*) ?

\- Oh, vous êtes irrattrapables tous les deux ! explosa Kondo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Vous qui n'êtes _jamais_ d'accord...

\- Vous exagérez. Rappelez-vous le chapitre huit.

\- ...Je vais finir par croire qu'il avait raison !

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Laissez tomber.

Inutile de les mettre encore plus à dos du pauvre Yamazaki en laissant entendre qu'il avait ouvert la bouche à leur sujet. S'ils n'en avaient pas déjà tiré cette conclusion eux-mêmes.

\- Excusez-moi... ?

Les trois policiers se retournèrent vers l'infirmière souriante qui les avait rejoint, un grand bac en plastique dans les mains.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre que vous comptiez rester un moment pour veiller sur votre ami, leur dit-elle d'un ton aimable. Vous aurez sans doute besoin de manger quelque chose ?

\- Ah... Oui, nous savons où est le distributeur, en vous en faites pas, lui assura Hijikata. On est plutôt familiers des lieux.

\- Justement, il se trouve qu'il nous reste pas mal de surplus en cuisine... Ça sera jeté demain si ce n'est pas consommé, donc si vous voulez, servez-vous, répondit-elle en posant le bac sur une petite table. Ça vous évitera de payer quelque chose.

\- Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup mademoiselle, fit Kondo avec un soupir à l'adresse de ses deux gars qui s'étaient aussitôt détourné de leur collègue pour inspecter le contenu du bac. Il regarda à nouveau le pauvre Yamazaki, endormi dans son lit d'hôpital. Si leur comportement ne s'adoucissait pas avant son réveil, il n'allait pas être facile de le convaincre de ce qu'il lui avait assuré la veille. Lui même y croyait de moins en moins. Un froissement de plastique lui fit jeter un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers Toushi et Sougo qui avaient commencé leur casse-croûte, avant qu'il ne se fige en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Vous... Vous aimez les anpans, tous les deux ? bredouilla-t-il en fixant d'un air incrédule les pâtisseries qu'ils avaient entamées.

\- Hum ? Bien sûr, pourquoi, pas vous ? demanda Sougo la bouche pleine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire, Kondo-san ? se méfia Hijikata qui mâchait lui aussi avidement le dessert fourré.

\- Je ne souris pas, répondit-il avec une expression qui contredisait ses dires. Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, leur lança-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie, tout d'un coup plus joyeux. Et Toushi, tu n'oublies pas, au milieu des reproches que je t'entends déjà lui servir, de le remercier pour les informations qu'il t'a envoyés !

\- Oui, oui...

Kondo ayant disparu à l'angle du couloir, Hijikata avala sa bouchée d'anpan avant de marmonner :

\- Il aurait mieux fait de nous dire où il se trouvait, cet abruti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien.

OoOoOoOoO

(*) Ou son équivalent au Japon, excusez mon ignorance.


	13. La première fois

Le titre paraît un peu évocateur ? C'est normal, aujourd'hui on passe aux choses sérieuses. On va parler de première fois et de bâtons au bout rouge qui changent de taille quand ils sont pris en bouche. Allez, bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **La première fois, on est toujours ridicule**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bien que l'ambiance autour de lui fut à la fête, Hijikata demeurait renfrogné, les bras et les jambes croisés, ses doigts tapotant son biceps avec agacement tandis qu'il dardait régulièrement un regard furieux sur Kondo qui soit ne s'en rendait pas compte, soit ne l'interprétait pas comme il devrait.

\- Tu as encore l'air nerveux Toushi, tu devrais goûter cette bouteille, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

Option deux, donc. Il ne se détendit pas d'un iota en lâchant un raide « non merci ».

\- Votre ami a raison, Hijikata-san, vous devriez profiter un peu, roucoula l'hôtesse à sa droite en saisissant son verre dans lequel elle versa une généreuse rasade d'alcool.

Sans autre choix, car la jeune femme s'était collée à lui dans le but de porter elle-même le verre à ses lèvres, il le lui prit ses mains et se contraint à le boire en s'appliquant à reprendre ses distances. Cette manœuvre avait constitué l'essentiel de sa soirée, les hôtesses se faisant beaucoup trop tactiles à son goût, ce qui avait été relativement facile avant qu'elles ne se mettent à attaquer à la fois sur le front droit et le gauche. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, à vrai dire. Quand Kondo lui avait proposé d'aller fêter la toute récente création du Shinsengumi, il avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir. Si seulement il lui avait demandé ce qu'il entendait par là, au lieu de naïvement supposer qu'il lui proposait d'aller boire ou manger dans un bar quelconque... Il avait commencé à avoir un doute en constatant que Sougo ne les accompagnait pas, mais comme ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle en soi, il n'avait pas posé de question. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que le jeune garçon, plus vraiment un enfant mais pas encore tout à fait un homme, avait besoin de quelques mois de plus avant d'avoir le droit d'entrer dans ce genre d'établissement... Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ici, à part se faire arnaquer sur le prix des boissons ? Se trouver une femme ? Ou pire, _lui_ trouver une femme ? Si une de ces manipulatrices qui ne pensaient qu'à les pousser à la consommation finissait par lui briser le cœur, qui c'est qui devrait ramasser les morceaux, hein ? C'est Toushi ! Avec toute l'estime et l'amitié qu'il portait à Kondo, il avait très envie de le planter là. En ce moment, il devait faire un très sérieux effort de volonté pour s'en empêcher.

\- Ça va Toushi ? On dirait que tu as les oreilles qui fument.

\- Çavaparfaitementbien, siffla-t-il en réponse.

\- Pardon ? Desserre les dents quand tu parles, je n'ai rien compris.

Les hôtesses à ses côtés, dont il ne cessait de vouloir rester le plus à distance possible, pouffèrent de rire. Celle à sa gauche sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une qu'elle avait glissée entre ses lèvres peintes, avant d'en proposer à Hijikata avec un regard de braise.

\- Je ne fume pas, dit-il simplement.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-elle. Ça vous détendrait, Hijikata-san.

\- Merci, ça ne fait pas envie du tout.

Elle haussa les épaules et tira avec élégance sur sa propre cigarette.

\- Hijikata-san, comment un bel homme comme vous fait-il pour être encore célibataire, demanda d'un ton toujours aussi aguicheur sa collègue assise à sa droite en s'accrochant à son bras.

\- Il se marie pas, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton en se contorsionnant pour se dégager, ce qui déclencha les rires de toute la tablée, y compris ceux d'un Kondo passablement éméché.

Celui-là, il aurait quelques mots à lui dire en sortant d'ici...

Pendant qu'il le fusillait du regard, l'hôtesse à sa gauche en profita pour glisser son paquet, dans lequel il ne devait rester que trois ou quatre cigarettes, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste ouverte.

\- Prenez quand même celles-là, lui susurra-t-elle. Cadeau. On ne sait jamais,ça peut servir, vous avez vraiment l'air tendu comme un arc...

\- JE NE SUIS PAS TENDU DU TOUT !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en regagnant ses quartiers. Enfin, les quartiers collectifs, l'établissement du Shinsengumi étant encore en construction, ils étaient pour le moment contraints de faire dortoir commun. Pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué, vu l'heure à laquelle les avait fait rentrer Kondo la veille... Il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer une fois de plus, l'ayant lui-même vu somnoler à de nombreuses reprises durant la journée. Un tel comportement n'était vraiment pas adéquat avec les toutes nouvelles responsabilités qui venaient de leur être confiées...

Il avait l'esprit un peu brumeux lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, et vit que Sougo était déjà là. Il se tenait assis près de sa propre couchette. Un paquet de cigarettes dans la main et l'une d'elle au coin des lèvres.

Il se sentit aussitôt parfaitement réveillé, comme s'il avait pris un choc électrique. Sougo ouvrit la bouche, mais personne ne sut jamais si c'était pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir ou lui lancer une de ses vannes, car son aîné s'était rué sur lui pour lui asséner une claque à l'arrière de la tête à lui faire sortir les yeux des orbites.

\- Mais ça va pas ? s'écria le jeune garçon en se massant le crâne où une bosse commençait déjà à se former. J'ai encore rien fait pour l'instant, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui _me_ prend ? et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ça ? tempêta Hijikata en désignant le paquet et la cigarette, heureusement encore éteinte, qui était tombée au sol.

\- Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire, répliqua Sougo avec un regard aigre, ce n'est pas illégal que je sache ?

\- T'as pas à toucher à ça à ton âge ! répondit son aîné, scandalisé.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. J'ai le droit de trancher des gens en deux, mais pas de fumer ?

\- Quel rapport avec... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu ailles claquer ton fric à acheter ça ?

\- Mais je les ai pas achetées. Je les ai trouvées par terre, c'est tout !

\- Et tu fumes souvent les trucs que tu trouves par terre ?

\- Je sais pas, mais vu tes pupilles dilatées, toi, ça doit t'arriver régulièrement.

Hijikata leva la main pour lui mettre une deuxième claque, mais fut lui-même frappé par une révélation soudaine. La scène de la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire, il revit l'hôtesse lui glisser le paquet dans la poche... Et lui, le soir, vidé de son énergie et sans autre idée en tête que d'aller se coucher, balançant sa veste dans un coin pour se changer, sans plus penser à ce qu'elle contenait. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Il tâtonna pour être sûr son torse, mais ne sentit rien dans sa poche.

\- Ce qu'il y a par terre, non, mais ça, ce sont les miennes ! s'exclama-t-il en lui arrachant le paquet des mains.

Trop surpris pour résister, Sougo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Tu fumes, toi maintenant ?

Merde, il avait agi sans vraiment réfléchir. Il allait falloir rester cohérent, maintenant...

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Me pose pas de questions si tu veux pas que je le fasse. Tu les as trouvées près de mon futon, non ?

Sougo ne répondit pas, mais il vit au froncement mécontent de son nez qu'il ne niait pas non plus. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas vouloir le croire si facilement.

\- Ça prouve quoi ? tu veux sans doute faire le malin, affirma-t-il.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça malin ? rétorqua Hijikata.

\- Si toi non, pourquoi tu t'y est mis ?

\- Je suis stressé, j'avais besoin de me détendre, j'arrête quand je veux !

\- D'accord... Prouve-le, l'enjoignit Sougo.

\- De quoi, tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda son aîné, un peu surpris. Comme tu veux, si ça te dérange tellement.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Prouve-moi que tu fumes, précisa-t-il en lui tendant la cigarette tombée à terre.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Ça a l'air de te contrarier, on dirait. Tu as dit que c'était pour te détendre, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, là tout de suite, non ?

\- Pas du tout...

Mais la veine qui palpitait sur son front, ses mains tremblantes et sa mâchoire crispée rendaient le mensonge particulièrement grossier. Au point que Sougo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, un sourcil haussé, la main toujours en l'air.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de fumer une clope que tu as mise dans ta bouche, trancha Hijikata.

\- Bah, prend-en une autre. Je te repaierai un paquet pour compenser le gaspillage, ça te va ? Il me semble que c'est plus qu'honnête, proposa Sougo en abaissant la main et en lançant la cigarette dans une poubelle.

\- Non mais de toute façon, j'ai... Perdu mon briquet.

\- Pas grave, tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre le mien.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un briquet ?

\- Pour les explosifs.

\- Quels explosifs ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. C'est pour le travail.

D'accooord, un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, il semblait que pour sortir de cette impasse, il n'ait guère d'autre choix. S'efforçant d'avoir l'air plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était, il sortit une des dernières cigarettes du paquet, se pencha pour saisir le briquet que lui tendait Sougo et l'alluma en manquant de peu de se tromper de côté. Il la porta à sa bouche, et en tira lentement une latte avant de recracher un petit nuage de fumée.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-il. Satisfait ?

La tête appuyée contre sa main, Sougo le dévisageait avec attention.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui m'énerve !

\- Bon, dans ce cas je te laisse te détendre tout seul, conclut-il en se levant

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il ajouta d'une voix dans laquelle Hijikata put percevoir son sourire narquois :

\- J'aurais bien dû me douter qu'il n'y aurait que toi qui serait assez nul pour te mettre à fumer. Ça devrait te mettre sur la touche plus vite... Je te laisse avec ton cancer, Hijikata-san !

Le jeune vice-commandant resta un moment immobile à fixer la porte, sa cigarette à la main, et une fois sûr que le jeune garçon se fût assez éloigné, il se jeta sur sa couchette pour saisir son oreiller et se mettre à tousser dedans comme un tuberculeux. Merde, ce n'était pas passé loin ! Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son futon, et déposa la cigarette encore allumée sur une canette que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner là – quels gars bordéliques, vivement qu'il ait sa propre chambre. Bon, Sougo s'était encore payé sa tête au final, mais dans l'application qu'il mettait à ne pas lui ressembler, il était au moins sûr de ne jamais l'y reprendre. Il ne se serait pas vu expliquer à Kondo comment le paquet sorti de sa poche avait conduit son petit protégé à se mettre à fumer. Enfin, s'il en avait vraiment eu l'intention. Et même s'il n'y était techniquement pour pas grand chose, rien en fait, mais... Raah, peu importe. Le garçon aura vite oublié cette histoire, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre avoir décidé d'arrêter.

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil au paquet presque vide qui traînait encore près de son futon, et l'en éloigna d'une pichenette avant de poser à nouveau le regard sur la cigarette encore fumante sur la canette. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit l'hôtesse ; c'est vrai qu'il se sentait plus détendu, mais c'était plus certainement dû à la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à mener Sougo là où il le voulait, pour une fois. Bien qu'il ait failli se trahir en crachant ses poumons devant lui, se couvrant par la même de ridicule. Il avait déjà entendu dire que c'était un effet fréquent après la première bouffée... Est-ce qu'il s'en tirerait mieux à la seconde ? Une question sans grand intérêt, mais il était tout de même curieux...

Bah, après tout, se dit-il en se saisissant à nouveau de la cigarette, puisqu'elle était allumée, ça ne ferait pas grande différence... Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait acheter un autre paquet après celui-là.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ben quoi ? J'ai pas menti dans mon intro.

Bon, plus sérieusement, petite annonce pour ceux et celles qui me suivent, que ce soit en me laissant des commentaires (merci encore à toi Sarahcchi) ou qui n'apparaissent que dans les statistiques (je vous aime quand même) : il n'y aura pas de publication la semaine prochaine.

Enfin, du moins, pas dans ce recueil.

Voyez-vous, j'ai voulu écrire un OS spécial pour Noël, mais une fois terminé, il s'est révélé... légèrement plus long que d'habitude, clairement trop pour être un OS en fait. J'ai donc décidé de le publier à part, dans une autre fic, en le découpant en cinq chapitres. J'en publierai un chaque jour du 21 au 25 décembre, histoire de terminer l'avent, et j'espère qu'il vous apportera le même plaisir que vous apportent, je l'espère, les autres.

Je dis donc rendez-vous vendredi aux intéressés !


	14. La loi du Talion

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand votre ophtalmo vous parle de la loi du Talion, méfiez-vous

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- 4...3...2...1... Bonne année !

Des vœux furent échangés et des verres s'entrechoquèrent avant que le niveau de boisson dans ceux-ci se mette à diminuer d'une traite. C'était une année qui démarrait dans la joie et les meilleurs auspices, et dont chacun espérait qu'elle serait marquée par la chance : le projet de partir pour la grande ville d'Edo afin que leur groupe de combattants partis de rien puisse s'y forger une réputation et une place se faisait de plus en plus concret, et la rumeur disant que les autorités étaient prêtes à recruter parmi leur classe sociale le rendait plus accessible que jamais. C'était toutes ces pensées positives en tête que le groupe trinquait joyeusement en l'honneur des douze mois à venir. Ayant saisi une bouteille sur la table, Sougo se dirigea avec un sourire aux lèvres vers l'un de ses plus anciens camarades, en ce moment assis contre le mur à même le sol.

\- Hé, Hijikata, dit-il en se penchant pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit, tu bois ou tu fais ton asocial ?

Le jeune adulte tourna vers lui un regard singulièrement rouge qu'il avait visiblement du mal à fixer au bon endroit, les paupières lourdes et les pommettes déjà empourprées ; il n'en était très clairement pas à son premier verre de la soirée. Il lui tendit sa coupe d'un geste voulu ferme mais qui, de l'extérieur, apparaissait surtout tanguant et imprécis.

\- Je bois _et_ je fais mon asocial, juste pour t'emmerder, pt'tit... p'tit con.

L'adolescent ne s'en formalisa pas, et remplit sans perdre son sourire la coupe que son aîné vida en quelques secondes avant de la tendre à nouveau.

\- Un autre !

Il s'exécuta sans discuter, Hijikata étant largement trop saoul pour s'étonner de sa soudaine docilité. De bonnes résolutions ? Si c'était le cas, il ne l'encouragerait pas à boire autant...

En fait, il adorait quand cet idiot était bourré. Il devenait très facile de lui faire faire et dire n'importe quoi. De quoi bien s'amuser, non seulement sur le moment, mais aussi à partir du lendemain, quand il aurait décuvé.

\- Envoie encore.

\- Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! L'envoya-t-il promener de façon très prévisible. Tu vas pas la boire toi-même d'toute façon, t'as qu... quinze ans.

Sougo obtempéra, pas surpris pour deux sous.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser goûter ?

\- Sûrement pas ! T'as pas l'âge, j'viens d'te dire !

Pas encore assez ivre, apparemment. En fait, goûter le saké ne le tentait pas plus que ça, mais si sa sœur ou Kondo le pinçaient en train de lui faire boire de l'alcool, il était sûr de le voir dégringoler dans leur estime.

\- Allez, laisse-moi juste quelques gouttes au fond de ton verre, insista-t-il tout de même, ça va pas me tuer.

\- Oublie, c'est mort, si j'te vois boire, j'te bute !

\- Tu joues le grand frère, maintenant ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Pfff, si j'avais eu un p'tit frère comme toi, je me serais suicidé dans le ventre de ma mère...

\- Et t'aurais fait comment... ?

\- Seppuku avec une de ses côtes ! affirma-t-il en mimant grossièrement le geste.

\- Je veux dire, comment tu aurais fait pour le deviner vu que je suis né des années après toi ?

Hijikata réfléchit intensément, ce qui dans son état actuel, semblait menacer de le faire tomber dans les pommes.

\- Tiens, bois un coup, ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair, fit Sougo en le resservant.

À défaut de lui faire faire des choses compromettantes, il pourrait toujours lui en faire dire. C'était généralement plus simple et plus productif : l'an dernier, également bien éméché, le soudard lui avait raconté avoir surpris son père en soutien-gorge étant petit, une histoire qui l'avait fait pleurer de rire et qu'il ne manquait pas de lui resservir de temps en temps – mais pas trop, celle-là il voulait la faire durer des années avant de l'user. Il allait peut-être réussir à apprendre quelque chose du même calibre cette fois encore...

\- Promets-moi au moins que tu me serviras aussi quand j'aurais vingt ans, lui dit-il en le regardant vider sa coupe.

\- Quand tu seras majeur, j't'emmènerai boire un coup où tu veux, assura Hijikata.

\- Super, on pourra aller à Yoshiwara ? demanda l'adolescent en se promettant de lui faire signer un contrat s'il répondait oui, il allait bien réussir à trouver une feuille de papier...

Malheureusement, son aîné n'était pas encore assez embrumé par l'alcool pour ça.

\- R... Rêve ! J'te choppe là-bas, j'te bute ! menaça-t-il encore.

\- Encore... Décidément, tu te prends vraiment pour mon frère, et pour ça, c'est moi qui devrait dire « rêve ».

\- Tch. Tu mérites pas. J'en ai eu un de grand frère, j'sais ce que c'est.

\- Oui, le pauvre aveugle que tu n'es plus allé voir depuis tes sept ans, répliqua Sougo, plus cinglant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ouais, parce qu'il était pas aveugle avant ce jour là, imm... imblé... Abruti.

\- Oh ?

Ça, il l'ignorait. Quoique, il avait peut-être entendu Kondo en parler une fois, mais comme il se désintéressait volontairement du sujet, il n'avait pas vraiment retenu tous les détails.

\- À cause de ces sales types, maugréait tout seul Hijikata, égaré dans son mauvais souvenir en agitant sa coupe vide. Ces fils de...

\- Ouais, ouais, je me souviens maintenant, lâcha Sougo en lui resservant du saké après lui avoir immobilisé le bras, espérant le faire changer de sujet. Je me doute, ça a dû être dur, tout ça...

\- Ouais.

Hijikata vida sa coupe d'un trait, avant de brusquement passer un bras autour des épaules de son cadet pour l'attirer à lui avec un sourire malsain.

\- Tu sais ce que je leur ai fait pour leur faire payer ?

\- Ah, ça par contre, non, fit Sougo, son intérêt piqué.

\- J'te le dis... Parce que t'as des oreilles qui peuvent entendre ça, toi, mais c'est pas l'cas d'tout l'monde ici.

Le garçon se pencha avidement pour entendre la confidence qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille ; au fur et à mesure, son visage se décomposa. Lorsque Hijikata eut fini, il éclata d'un rire hystérique en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Sougo qui n'eut même pas le réflexe de le repousser, figé. Finalement, il cessa de rire et le lâcha, laissa sa tête reprendre appui contre le mur et tendit sa coupe.

\- Verse.

Mécaniquement, Sougo le resservit.

\- C'est le fond de la bouteille, Hijikata-san.

\- Hein, déjà ?

\- Oui, tu y es allé fort.

\- Ouais, p'têtre bien.

\- Je vais aller poser ça du coup.

Il ne comprit pas ce que son aîné lui répondit, avachi contre le mur et visiblement sur le point de s'endormir – ou de tomber dans le coma – sans d'ailleurs être convaincu qu'il ait cherché à formuler une réponse articulée. Il traversa la pièce, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la table que la légère torpeur qui l'avait pris le libéra et qu'il laissa échapper un :

\- Wow. Quand même.

\- Sou-chan !

Sougo se retourna vivement vers sa sœur qu'il n'avait même entendue arriver.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas bu ça, rassure-moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, Ane-ue, lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai juste fait le service.

\- Ah, bon. Merci, c'est très gentil !

Il posa la bouteille encore à moitié pleine en jetant un regard en biais par-dessus son épaule :

\- De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas, on m'a à _l'œil_...

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Bonjour, Toushi ! Bonne a...

\- Raaah ! La ferme !

\- Oh, pardon...

Hijikata avait enfoui la tête dans son oreiller pour échapper au rai de lumière entré par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, le crâne tenu à deux mains dans une tentative désespérée de calmer le martellement qui le torturait au moindre son extérieur.

\- Euh... Tu veux une aspirine ? proposa Kondo en baissant la voix.

\- … Oui. Merci. Et de l'eau s'il vous plaît. Beaucoup.

\- Je reviens.

Il lui apporta deux minutes plus tard un cachet que le jeune homme avala après s'être redressé à grand peine en vidant d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu sais, Toushi, c'est pendant la soirée que tu devrais alterner la boisson avec de l'eau, lui conseilla Kondo alors qu'il se massait les tempes. C'est comme ça que tu éviteras la gueule de bois.

\- Je sais, oui, mais je n'y pense pas, râla-t-il. Sur le moment, je veux dire. Comment vous faites pour être aussi en forme ? Vous avez bu autant que moi.

\- Je suis en âge de boire depuis plus longtemps que toi. Et puis, autant que toi... Pas sûr, hein, tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de tout, mais...

\- Oh, n'exagérez pas non plus, je ne perds pas la mémoire !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certains... moments sont peut-être un peu flous, admit Hijikata, mais je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait... Je me souviens que je ne tenais déjà plus bien debout, je me suis assis pour me reposer un peu... Puis je me suis mis à discuter avec...

Il marqua une pause avant de se prendre de nouveau la tête dans les mains.

\- Rah, c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore réussi à me faire dire, le petit sal...

\- Honnêtement, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de grave, l'interrompit Kondo. Je l'ai vu rigoler une ou deux fois, toi aussi d'ailleurs...

\- Évidemment, j'étais ivre !

\- … Mais je ne l'ai pas vu vraiment jubiler, comme l'an dernier avec l'histoire du soutien-gorge de ton...

\- _Vous pourriez éviter de me rappeler ça ?_

\- Désolé. Tout ça pour dire que je ne pense pas que tu aies dit grand-chose de compromettant.

Hijikata se contenta de grommeler, mais il semblait au moins un peu rassuré.

\- Bon, repose-toi, Toushi, on viendra t'apporter quelque chose à manger, ça te fera du bien.

\- Je peux me lever, protesta-t-il.

\- Profites-en, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je t'accorderai ça !

Il capitula après avoir effectivement essayé de se lever et avoir dû renoncer à cause d'un violent tournis. Kondo lui sourit d'un air indulgent avant de sortir... Se sentant néanmoins un peu coupable.

À dire vrai, il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec son élève. Effectivement, Sougo n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir appris une casserole hilarante hier soir, mais il n'était visiblement pas resté sans rien.

C'est vrai, il avait lui-même un peu bu, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas jugé bon sur le moment de s'en mêler lorsqu'il avait vu Sougo apporter à boire à sa victime favorite. S'il avait été sobre, il aurait sans doute deviné ses intentions. À un moment, il avait vu Hijikata lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, et Sougo avait brusquement pâli. Dans un premier temps, il s'était dit que le jeune adulte déjà sérieusement imbibé avait dû lui raconter une histoire inappropriée pour son âge. Cependant, Sougo n'avait jamais été facilement choquable ; de plus, il avait tendance à l'oublier vu qu'il l'avait connu tout petit, mais il avait tout de même quinze ans maintenant. Mais l'hypothèse restait crédible, lui-même aurait été plus que surpris en entendant Toushi raconter une histoire de ce genre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir...

Il tâcha de ne plus y penser en revenant dans la cuisine, où l'adolescent était en train d'aider Mitsuba à préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Alors, il a les yeux en face des trous ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Il tient mieux le coup que l'an dernier, je trouve. Vous permettez que je lui apporte quelque chose à manger ?

\- Sou-chan allait justement y aller, Kondo-san.

\- Il commence pas l'année bon pied bon œil. Il a pas gerbé par terre, j'espère, ajouta l'adolescent en prenant le petit plateau sur la table et en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa bête noire.

\- Non, mais... Euh, Sougo ?

Kondo le rattrapa dans le couloir et l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je lui apporte moi-même ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

\- Vous avez peur que je le nargue, c'est ça ? questionna Sougo sans détour. Pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux, ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? demanda Kondo d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas matière, cette année, de toute façon. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir ouvert l'œil.

\- Hum.

\- En fait, je le vois même d'un meilleur œil, maintenant.

\- Hein ? Là, tu te payes ma tête, mon grand !

\- Même pas, je suis cent pour cent sérieux, Kondo-san. Promis, je lui apporte son plateau et je lui fiche la paix, aussi grossier qu'il puisse être et même s'il me sort par les yeux. Et on sait tout les deux que ce sera le cas.

\- Et... combien de temps je peux espérer voir durer ces bonnes résolutions ?

\- Comme toutes les bonnes résolutions, je dirais, jusqu'à demain matin. À vue d'œil.

\- Évidemment. Bon, on va dire que c'est mieux que rien.

Il le laissa aller en tendant quand même l'oreille. Il avait appris avec les années à ne plus trop se faire d'illusions concernant ce qu'il pourrait espérer comme entente entre ces deux là. Enfin, une journée, c'était déjà ça. C'était même inespéré, en fait.

Il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport, mais... Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Toushi hier soir pour lui en mettre ainsi plein les yeux ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je crains que ce chapitre ne soit un peu incohérent par rapport à la série, où je me souviens avoir déjà vu boire Sougo alors qu'il est supposé avoir 18 ans... Je me suis basée sur la législation actuelle disant qu'un mineur japonais, soit de moins de 20 ans, n'est pas censé boire de l'alcool. Je me suis dit qu'au pire, ce n'était pas si grave, je ne sais pas avec quelle rigueur elle est appliquée là-bas, et par ailleurs, Sougo, la loi, ça lui est aussi arrivé de s'arranger avec...

Bref, sur ce, bonne année en avance, et buvez avec modération !


	15. Même pas en rêve

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Même pas en rêve**

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Yamazaki, viens ici !

\- J'arrive, vice-commandant !

L'inspecteur entra dans le bureau d'un pas empressé.

\- Comment a été perçue notre dernière opération ?

\- Très bien, vice commandant. Les journalistes ne parlent que de ça.

\- Très bien, très bien. Allume-moi la télé avant de partir.

Yamazaki obéit et régla la chaîne d'information, avant de sortir en s'inclinant.

Le vice-commandant croisa les bras derrière la tête en regardant un sourire aux lèvres Hanano Anna louer l'opération contre le Jouishishi dont le Shinsengumi avait été l'acteur. Au bout d'un moment, il grimaça et étira ses épaules.

\- Eh, assistant, viens ici.

\- Oui, vice commandant !

Hijikata sortit du coin où il avait été relégué pour s'avancer docilement vers Sougo.

\- Je commence à avoir mal au dos. Fais ton job.

\- Bien sûr, vice-commandant !

Il se mit d'un air soumis à quatre pattes et Sougo y posa les pieds comme sur un tabouret, s'étendant plus confortablement sur son siège.

\- File-moi un chewing-gum, Hijikata-kun.

\- Bien sûr, laissez-moi juste me lever...

Un coup de pied brutal dans les reins lui répondit.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas sur toi ?

\- Non mais je... Aïe !

\- Tu n'es pas capable de te montrer prévoyant ?

\- Mais il n'y en avait plus dans le distributeur et... Aïe !

\- Aucune initiative, je vais devoir...

\- RÉVEILLE-TOI DÉBILE !

Sougo fronça les sourcils sous son masque de nuit dont il souleva un coin pour jeter un regard irrité à son aîné qui fulminait debout à côté de son futon.

\- T'es chiant, Hijikata-san, je faisais un rêve merveilleux.

\- Je sais, abruti, tu parles en dormant ! Maintenant tu lèves ton cul, tu te débarbouilles la gueule et tu sautes dans ton uniforme, je t'attends prêt dans dix minutes !

\- Lâche-moi un peu, je suis en perm' ce matin, bâilla-t-il en faisant un geste pour remettre son masque, espérant se rendormir vite pour avoir une chance de poursuivre son rêve.

Son supérieur ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille et lui arracha son accessoire grotesque.

\- Permission reportée, la fille de Matsudaira a un nouveau petit ami, je te fais pas un dessin. C'est pas que ta présence m'enchante, « Sougo-13 », mais on m'a pas demandé mon avis. Maintenant dépêche-toi, tu as cinq minutes !

\- Tu avais dit dix.

\- Ça fait cinq maintenant ! trancha-t-il en claquant la porte.

Sougo grogna en bâillant de nouveau, se rallongeant plus confortablement. Peut-être que s'il se rendormait, il se rendrait compte que c'était maintenant qu'il était dans un mauvais rêve...

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Sougo, lève-toi vite, il faut qu'on...

Hijikata s'interrompit en voyant du mouvement sous la couverture.

\- Ah, tu es réveillé ?

Il attendit un instant, mais son cadet ne fit pas mine de se redresser.

\- Oh, Sougo ? Fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir...

Il vit qu'il s'était trompé lorsque Sougo se retourna ; il était encore endormi, mais tremblait comme une feuille.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid...

\- Sougo ? l'appela-t-il de nouveau.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, mais s'agitait en frissonnant de plus belle, et Hijikata remarqua qu'il avait le visage humide. Est-ce qu'il avait de la fièvre ?

\- Tu sais plus quoi inventer pour pas bosser, bougonna-t-il en se penchant pour vérifier sa température.

Mais en se rapprochant, il vit que ce n'était pas de la sueur qui couvrait la peau rougie, mais des larmes. Ce fut à ce moment là que les lèvres de Sougo remuèrent dans son sommeil.

\- A...Ane-ue...

La main d'Hijikata s'immobilisa à un centimètre de son front. Figé, il regarda le jeune homme trembler et se débattre ; puis il éloigna sa main, se releva et recula avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit. Sur le pas de la porte toujours ouverte, il le regarda encore un instant sans un mot avant de la refermer silencieusement.

\- DEBOUT, CRÉTIN !

Sougo fit un bond hors de son futon lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit cette fois avec le fracas d'un coup de tonnerre. Une de ses mains vint arracher son masque et l'autre chercha par réflexe son sabre avant qu'il ne reconnaisse le responsable de son réveil en fanfare.

\- Hein ? Hi... Hijikata ?

\- Ah, commence pas, je suis pas d'humeur ! Je sais, tu es en permission, moi aussi au passage, elles sont toutes les deux reportées, oui c'est encore le vieux, non ce n'est pas pour sa fille, c'est pire, il s'est mis en tête d'emmener le shogun dans un restaurant « du peuple ». Alors magne-toi, tu as cinq minutes, la voiture nous attend déjà !

Sougo mit quelques instants à assimiler tout ce que son vice-commandant venait de débiter sans prendre une seconde pour respirer ou lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Hébété, il le regarda tourner les talons et s'apprêter à quitter les lieux avant de se reprendre et de le rappeler :

\- Oh, Hijikata-san !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu... m'as encore entendu parler dans mon sommeil ?

Hijikata s'était immobilisé, une main sur le montant de la porte. Il lui tournait le dos, l'empêchant d'analyser son expression.

\- Ouais...

Quand il tourna la tête, Sougo put voir dans ses yeux ces éclairs qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Et sache que je t'aurai le premier, petit con !

Sur ce, il claqua la porte en répétant une fois à l'extérieur :

\- Cinq minutes !

Sougo se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu confus. Avait-il rêvé d'Hiji-baka et de ce qu'il voulait en faire, cette nuit ? C'était certes assez récurrent, mais en général, il en avait au moins un vague souvenir... Et même s'il savait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas à la même vitesse dans la réalité et dans les songes, il était sûr qu'avant d'être brusquement arraché du sommeil, il rêvait... d'autre chose.

Il se secoua pour se ressaisir ; au moins, il avait mis la pourriture de vice-commandant hors de lui avant même de se réveiller. C'était une journée qui ne commençait pas si mal.

\- _Trois minutes !_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Salut, et bonne année dans les temps cette fois-ci ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, il n'y avait pas de chapitre la semaine dernière. J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le précédent : je vais devoir ralentir mon rythme, pour de multiples raisons (emploi du temps, inspiration qui s'essouffle et idées qui commencent à donner l'impression d'avoir fait le tour...). Je vais tout de même tâcher de garder un rythme d'un OS toutes les deux semaines, pour l'instant, et après... on verra bien. Au passage, ceux et celles qui ont des suggestions, des vœux, des idées, des défis... J'adore ça !

À dans deux semaines et bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO


	16. La parade est mauvaise

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de scène de combat. Beaucoup trop. Ça me manquait. Il fallait que je remédie à ça.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **La parade est mauvaise**

OoOoOoOoOoO

La lame de bois bloqua sa consœur à quelques centimètres du crâne de son porteur ; cette dernière se réarma aussitôt pour revenir à l'assaut, enchaînant plusieurs coups rapides du côté gauche, obligeant l'adversaire à rester en posture strictement défensive. Puis, avant de lui laisser l'occasion de trouver une faille, l'attaquant modifia son attaque en coup bigle en allant frapper subitement à droite. L'autre ne s'y laissa pas prendre et arrêta le coup, ayant dû toutefois se déplacer. Il fit alors mine de vouloir frapper du même côté, mais dévia la trajectoire de son coup au dernier moment, la lame de son bokuto effleurant celle de l'adversaire alors qu'elle descendait pour aller frapper aux jambes. Celles-ci parvinrent à s'écarter du justesse, au prix d'un déséquilibre l'obligeant à s'éloigner pour ne pas se faire faucher.

\- Toushi, fais attention à ta posture, reste stable !

L'interpellé grogna derrière son masque en se remettant en garde. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué !

Les coups s'enchaînèrent de nouveau ; cette fois, son petit adversaire avait adopté une posture plus passive, attendant ses coups plutôt que de lui imposer son rythme. Il en accueillit quelques uns, s'adaptant sans difficulté à ses changements de direction et ses tentatives de feintes, puis, plutôt que de dévier ou esquiver le coup fendant qui lui arrivait dessus, il monta brusquement à l'assaut, se protégeant l'arrière du crâne de son arme, puis lorsque le coup fut passé, se servit de sa posture déjà armée pour lui infliger un nouveau coup dans les jambes que son kouhai ne put pas éviter cette fois.

Hijikata se retint de grimacer alors que Kondo levait la main pour annoncer la fin du combat, et retira son masque, mécontent. Histoire d'accentuer son irritation, ce sale gosse de Sougo affichait son petit air satisfait en retirant le sien.

\- T'as pas un peu fini de viser les jambes ? lui lança-t-il aigrement.

\- Regardez un peu le mauvais perdant, se moqua Sougo. Les coups aux jambes, c'est valide, n'essaie pas de contester.

\- Je devrais me pointer à l'entraînement avec une arme à feu, je serais au même niveau question inventivité !

\- Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. Je place ce coup parce qu'il marche. Si tu savais le parer, j'essaierai autre chose.

\- Tu ne peux placer ce coup que parce que tu es petit, contesta son kouhai. T'as pas l'intention de grandir un jour ?

\- Si, mais je comptes te tuer avant.

 _\- Vous l'entendez un peu ?_

\- Sougo, tu t'excuses de suite, et Toushi, tu arrêtes de hurler, tu déranges tout le monde ! imposa Kondo d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

Autour d'eux, presque toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées dans leur direction, ceux qui s'efforçaient de continuer leurs exercices leur jetant quand même des regards de biais. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard furieux d'Hijikata, la plupart se concentrèrent à nouveau sérieusement sur leur entraînement, avec toutefois une gestuelle crispée assez peu naturelle.

\- Dé-so-lé, Hiji-baka-kouhai, grinça Sougo, j'attendrai d'être plus grand pour le faire, alors. Si tu veux voir ce que ça donnera, on peux faire un combat en te mettant à genoux. On fera la même taille comme ça, et ça te mettra à ta juste place !

\- Sale môme, je vais te...

\- Ça suffit ! s'interposa leur mentor en tendant les bras de chaque côté pour les empêcher de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, une main sur la tête de Sougo et l'autre sur le torse d'Hijikata. Vous avez tort tous les deux ! Sougo, je veux que tu varies tes frappes, à moins de me trouver une raison valable de vouloir créer une armée de cul-de-jattes.

\- Ça serait drôle.

\- Raison insuffisante. Et tu ne vas effectivement pas toujours avoir l'avantage de ta taille, tu dois le prévoir histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu à ta prochaine poussée de croissance. Et toi, Toushi, au lieu de râler, pousse-le à t'attaquer ailleurs en trouvant une parade ou un détournement efficace, ce sera beaucoup plus productif. Tous les avantages ont leurs inconvénients associés, alors travaille à chercher ceux d'un adversaire plus petit que toi. Maintenant, vous vous trouvez un autre adversaire et vous retournez vous entraîner, et dans le calme !

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent une dernière fois du regard, mais finirent par se détourner et par obéir. Kondo soupira. Ça devait faire la... millième fois qu'ils se disputaient à ce sujet ? Probablement pas à ce point-là, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. La tentation de ne plus jamais mettre ces deux-là en binôme se faisait de plus en plus grande, beaucoup de leurs camarades l'auraient d'ailleurs approuvé. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne parvenait par à se départir de l'impression que ce serait gâcher un tel potentiel...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un bruit dans le dojo attira l'attention de Sougo alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. C'était le tour d'Hiji-baka de ranger et nettoyer après leur entraînement aujourd'hui, mais ce qu'il entendait ne ressemblait pas au bruit de quelqu'un faisant le ménage...

Il s'approcha discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Seul, Hijikata avait repris son arme d'entraînement et se battait contre l'air, les yeux fermés sous la concentration, frappant, avançant, reculant, avec suffisamment de précision pour que Sougo pût se représenter les gestes de son adversaire imaginaire.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il entra complètement dans la pièce.

\- Tu essaies de rattraper ton retard ?

Hijikata sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, se stoppant en plein milieu d'un mouvement pour se tourner vers l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, microbe ? s'exclama-t-il. T'es pas rentré chez toi ?

\- On va au même endroit, idiot.

\- Et alors, tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre ! Tu as peur que je me perde ?

\- Malheureusement non. Et toi, tu es censé nettoyer !

\- J'ai fini, alors il me fout la paix et il déguerpit, l'inspecteur des travaux finis !

Loin d'obtempérer, l'enfant vint au contraire se placer face à son rival, dans une attitude provocatrice.

\- C'est pas en tapant dans le vent que tu vas trouver une parade aux coups bas. Parce que c'est ça que tu cherches, hein ? Mais si c'était suffisant, on ne s'embêterait pas à s'entraîner ensemble. C'est pas le vent qui va t'apprendre quoi que ce soit !

Hijikata plissa les yeux. Sougo s'attendait à ce qu'il tente de le frapper. Il aimerait bien. Ça donnerait à Kondo une preuve de plus de la crétinerie de cet imbécile ramassé dans les bois. Mais son aîné eut à la place une réaction tout à fait inattendue.

\- Tu sais quoi, senpai ? lui dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. Je vais accepter ton défi, finalement.

Pris de court, Sougo fronça les sourcils en le regardant poser un genou au sol, ajuster son kimono pour ne pas être gêné puis poser l'autre en croisant ses chevilles pour s'assurer une posture stable.

\- Voilà. Je suis à ta hauteur, à présent, alors, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire face à un adversaire de ta taille. Enseigne-moi donc cette leçon que tu rêves de me donner.

Le jeune senpai resta interdit un instant. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Mais bien vite, un sourire carnassier vint étirer son visage.

\- Bien sûr, j'adore rendre service !

Il courut s'équiper d'un bokuto, et revint se mettre en place face à son adversaire au sol.

\- Bien sûr, il faut prendre en considération le fait que je ne puisse pas bouger. Donc on reste frontaux, et pas de coups qui m'obligeraient à reculer, ou ta victoire ne voudrait rien dire.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il, irrité, tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te tourner autour de toute façon, je peux te battre avec les pieds cloués au sol.

\- Tu es bien confiant. Pourtant, tu es le seul enfant ici, tu n'as jamais affronté quelqu'un de ta taille. Ça va aussi être une première pour toi.

\- Peu importe la taille que tu fais, tu ne m'inquiètes pas. Tiens, je te propose un pari sur le vainqueur !

Hijikata renifla, peu intéressé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier, au juste ?

\- Si je gagne, tu t'en vas !

\- Rêve. T'as rien à me proposer d'équivalent si _je_ gagne.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Pas d'enjeu, pas de pari.

\- Peuh, t'as juste peur de perdre !

\- Si ça arrive, je te paie un paquet de bonbons et basta, commença à s'impatienter l'aîné toujours agenouillé. Tu te contenteras de la satisfaction du vainqueur.

Sougo s'apprêta à protester, mais réalisa qu'en fait, ça lui convenait très bien. Rien que l'humiliation qu'il lui ferait subir était une motivation plus que suffisante.

\- C'est d'accord. En garde !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le duel durait depuis presque un quart d'heure à présent. Les coups s'enchaînaient, pleuvaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne le dessus. La sueur couvrait leur front et la paume de leurs mains, menaçant de faire glisser leurs armes, leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse et les muscles déjà fatigués par l'entraînement commençaient à implorer grâce. Sougo attaquait de tous les côtés, sans parvenir à percer la défense d'Hijikata qui, lui, s'il parvenait à arrêter ou dévier tous les coups, ne trouvait guère d'occasion pour placer une contre-attaque efficace. Il profita du fait que son jeune adversaire avait pris un peu de recul afin de reprendre son souffle, pour déclarer entre deux inspirations :

\- Toujours pas d'assaut concluant... on dirait... T'as jamais eu besoin... d'autant de temps...

\- La... ferme, haleta Sougo. T'as pas gagné non plus... Occupe-toi... de respirer... ou tu vas te faire avoir... beaucoup trop facilement.

\- Hé, il y a encore quelqu'un ici ?

\- Merde !

Hijikata se releva aussi vite qu'il le pût, manqua de retomber face contre le plancher à cause de ses genoux engourdis et se hâta d'aller ranger l'arme d'entraînement avec celle que Sougo venait de remettre en place. Lorsque Kondo entra, ils faisaient tous les deux face à la porte, les mains dans le dos et une expression neutre très suspecte sur le visage.

\- C'est vous, s'étonna-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?

\- Rien du tout, Kondo-san.

\- On discutait, c'est tout.

\- C'est ça, on parlait technique.

\- C'est de discuter qui vous a mis à bout de souffle ? interrogea Kondo, soupçonneux. Avouez, vous étiez encore en tain de vous bagarrer ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis essoufflé parce que je finissais juste de nettoyer.

\- Et moi je lui donnais un coup de main pour finir, sinon on y est encore demain ! Ane-ue attend à a maison pendant qu'il traîne !

\- Et vous vous donnez à fond, apparemment ! Regardez-vous, vous êtes en nage !

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? fit Sougo avec une très bonne expression peinée. Vous arrêtez pas de nous dire qu'on devrait mieux s'entendre et... c'était quoi comment que vous disiez ? Ah oui, « mettre vos expériences en commun pour améliorer vos styles de combat plutôt que vous bagarrer comme des sales gosses ». Quand on essaie, vous nous croyez pas, ça ne donne pas envie !

\- Bon, bon, très bien, capitula-t-il. Puisque vous avez terminé, filez vite, la nuit va bientôt tomber. Et Toushi, c'est le tour de Sougo de ranger demain, tu lui donneras un coup de main histoire d'être quitte, d'accord ?

Et ça éviterait que le petit garçon le lui rappelle bassement pour une raison ou pour une autre plus tard. Hijikata grogna en réponse.

\- Je lui ai rien demandé, moi !

\- Toushi...

\- Ça va, ça va, je le ferai.

Il ajouta avec un regard en biais vers le bas :

\- De toute façon, on a une conversation « sur la technique » à terminer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les armes se baissèrent avec soulagement lorsque Kondo donna le signal de la fin de l'entraînement. Les conversations étaient enjouées lorsque les bokutos regagnèrent leur place et que les combattants quittaient le dojo par petits groupes. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leurs sessions se passaient aussi bien que possible, à la grande satisfaction de Kondo qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à quitter les lieux... En jetant quand même un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de ses deux protégés les plus turbulents, tous deux occupés à déposer leur matériel. Leurs derniers duels s'étaient déroulés dans un calme relatif, du moins autant que faire se pouvait compte tenu de leurs caractères respectifs, mais sans accrochage notable. Il semblait qu'ils se soient lassés de leur dernier débat concernant les coups bas de Sougo : celui-ci s'était enfin décidé à varier ses techniques d'attaques, tandis que son aîné en faisait de même pour sa défense. Il n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'ils se calmeraient ; tous deux prenaient leurs ambitions bien trop au sérieux pour les mettre à mal pour le seul plaisir puéril de faire enrager l'autre. Donc rien d'étonnant en soi, mais... peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque, mais il avait la sensation qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient déjà ressenti le besoin de se cacher pour se chamailler. Il se rabroua mentalement, tâchant de se convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées. La perspective que ces deux-là enterrent la hache de guerre paraissait sans doute trop belle pour être vraie... Et elle l'était sans doute, raison de plus pour en profiter le temps que ça durerait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assis à l'extérieur, sur les marches menant au dojo, Hijikata prenait le frais en regardant partir ses camarades de combat en mâchonnant distraitement une brindille.

\- Toushirou-senpai ?

Le concerné se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller, un des apprentis combattants de Kondo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as entendu dire, à propos du dojo de Yuto ?

\- C'pas moi.

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé, développa-t-il, et pour tout dire, je m'en fous, c'est des abrutis, mais je n'y suis pour rien, je fais plus là-dedans.

\- Ah non, ah ah, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Apparemment, ils auraient un nouveau combattant parmi eux.

Hijikata suçota un instant sa brindille en attendant la suite.

\- ...Et ?

\- D'après ce qu'on dit, il a la réputation d'être très fort, précisa son kouhai.

\- Et il a quand même intégré le dojo de Yuto ? J'en déduis que soit cette réputation est exagérée, soit il a un instinct de merde. Dans les deux cas, je vois pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Oui mais... Tu sais que vous avez quand même un passif, ce dojo et toi. Et qu'ils aimeraient bien se venger, insista-t-il.

\- Rien à cirer.

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'il risque de vouloir venir t'affronter. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, c'est possible. Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir.

\- Bon... Mais fais quand même gaffe quand tu te déplaces tout seul, OK ?

\- Oh, tu es qui, ma mère ? répliqua Hijikata d'un ton acerbe.

Sentant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister davantage, le jeune homme se contenta de saluer son senpai avant de se mettre à son tour en route pour rentrer chez lui. Hijikata, lui, avait porté son attention sur l'entrée du dojo. Le préposé au ménage de ce soir venait de sortir après avoir terminé sa besogne. Un peu plus loin, Sougo s'était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête comme pour faire une sieste, ses yeux couverts par sa serviette, mais son aîné le vit la retirer lorsque leur camarade quitta les lieux, et croisa son regard. Tous deux se levèrent en silence avant de se diriger à nouveau vers leur lieu d'entraînement après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils avaient encore un pari un gagner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata triturait nerveusement la garde de son bokuto à sa ceinture, ses dents mâchonnant sa brindille tandis que ses yeux passaient de droite à gauche, jetant parfois un regard en arrière. À première vue, il n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'être autant sur le qui-vive. Les environs étaient parfaitement tranquilles, pas un chat en vue ; le chemin était large et régulier, la température un peu fraîche mais agréable. Toutes les conditions étaient à priori réunies pour qu'il fasse une marche comme il les aimait, calme et relaxante, pouvant profiter d'un silence bienvenu et apaisant.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y parvenait pas : son instinct ne cessait de le houspiller pour qu'il se tienne sur ses gardes. Au détour d'un virage, il s'aperçut qu'une fois de plus, son instinct était d'excellent conseil.

Il s'immobilisa, mais trop tard, le groupe de garçons sur son chemin l'avait déjà repéré.

« Merde », se dit-il lorsqu'ils accoururent dans sa direction. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui, mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser : Kondo lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se battre sans raison, mais il n'avait jamais promis de fuir devant les intentions belliqueuses d'une bande de pitoyables imbéciles. Il les laissa s'approcher, les bras croisés et le visage renfrogné, irrité davantage par le fait d'être interrompu dans sa promenade que par celui d'être agressé. Et voir leurs grands sourires stupides et déjà victorieux n'arrangeaient pas son humeur.

\- Alors, lança l'un d'eux, Toushi l'épine, ça faisait longtemps !

\- On se connaît ? répondit un Hijikata mi-agacé, mi-ennuyé.

\- Comment ça ? N'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas de nous ! s'exclama l'imbécile, son sourire diminuant pour prendre une nuance irritée.

\- … Non, vraiment, vous ne me dites rien. Vous devez confondre.

\- Menteur ! hurlait-il à présent, hors de lui. Tu te souviens forcément ! Le dojo de Yuto !

\- Ah... Oui, peut-être...

\- Évidemment, tu t'es battu contre nous !

\- Pfff... ça fait longtemps, ça, lâcha Hijikata en se grattant la nuque avec indifférence. Et nos rencontres n'étaient ni assez longues ni assez marquantes pour que je m'en souvienne, visiblement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? rugit-il.

\- Osez un peu prétendre le contraire...

La brute leva le poing d'un air menaçant et amorça un mouvement pour faire un pas en avant, mais la lueur de mort dans les yeux d'Hijikata l'arrêta aussi sûrement qu'un mur de fer. Son poing s'immobilisa en l'air, tremblant légèrement, avant qu'il ne se retourne soudainement en le brandissant de nouveau, cette fois comme un geste de ralliement en direction de ses camarades.

\- Vous entendez les gars ? Le pauvre perd la mémoire ! On va aider notre vieil ami Toushi l'amnésique à se souvenir, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Une clameur enthousiaste qui à ses yeux aurait plus prêté à rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi agacé s'éleva du groupe de voyous, avant que leur leader ravi de son effet pointe un doigt théâtral vers leur adversaire qui semblait toujours autant s'ennuyer.

\- Tu vas voir... On verra si tu fais toujours autant le malin après avoir affronté notre champion !

\- Je suppose que si je dis non, vous n'allez pas juste me ficher la paix et me laisser passer ?

Seuls des rires moqueurs lui répondirent. Au moins, Kondo n'aurait rien à lui reprocher, il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense. Un froncement de sourcils incrédule vint déranger son expression indifférente lorsque le groupe s'écarta pour laisser passer le champion en question.

\- Alors c'est toi, Toushi l'épine ? T'as pas l'air aussi dangereux qu'on le dit. Mais t'as quand même l'air plus malin que les autres... Eux, en général, il éclatent de rire quand ils me voient. Mais ils ne rient jamais longtemps, bien sûr.

En effet, il ne voyait pas de quoi rire, sa mâchoire s'étant au contraire crispée et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses bras à travers le tissu de son kimono.

Le nouveau champion du dojo de Yuto était un homme à l'air assuré, certainement un peu plus âgé que lui... Bien qu'il ne dépassât pas la taille d'un enfant de huit ans.

Ses camarades ricanèrent le le voyant serrer les dents en les fusillant du regard, tandis qu'il tirait son bokuto avant de se mettre en garde et de cracher la brindille dans sa bouche. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses jambes le lancer...

Les premiers coups indiquaient clairement que ce nain avait l'intention d'en finir vite. Il lui enchaîna une série d'attaques qu'il n'eut pas de mal à parer et plaça lui-même plusieurs assauts, dont aucun ne parvint non plus à atteindre sa cible. Lorsque le coup redouté arriva, il fut le premier surpris de le voir venir comme si son adversaire bougeait au ralenti. La lame de bois descendit vers son mollet avec assez de force pour le lui briser ; ayant pu l'anticiper, il recula la jambe visée et abaissa d'une rotation sa propre arme pointe vers le bas, arrêtant son coup, avant de la redresser aussitôt vers la tête de son adversaire qui ne parvint à esquiver qu'au prix d'un bond en arrière.

Il ne renonça pas pour autant, repartant immédiatement à l'assaut. Il ne tarda pas à chercher à porter un nouveau coup dans la jambe que, encore une fois, Hijikata para sans peine. Celui-ci en était déconcerté : lorsque Sougo l'attaquait ainsi, il n'essayait pas de réellement le blesser, surveillance de Kondo oblige, impliquant une certaine retenue de sa part. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce type, qui se voyait ainsi débarrassé d'une énorme contrainte. Alors pourquoi avait-il tant de facilité à le contrecarrer, là où Sougo parvenait toujours à le prendre en défaut ? Ce fut à la troisième tentative de son adversaire qu'il comprit.

Le fait de frapper dans les jambes, pour Sougo, n'était qu'une finalité et non pas le cœur de sa tactique. S'il gagnait, ce n'était pas grâce à ce coup final, mais aux enchaînements qu'il effectuait pour l'y mener, multiples et imprévisibles, efficaces et rapides pour détourner son attention et l'emmener là où il voulait. Il ne suivaient aucun schéma prédéfini, savait s'adapter à tout ce qui se présentait, aux coups et défenses que son adversaire lui proposait, qu'il soit grand ou réduit à sa taille, libre ou contraint de rester immobile. Ce type ne suivait qu'un pattern simple, prévisible, chaque coup appelant l'autre avec une évidence grossière. Il crevait les yeux qu'il n'avait affronté que des adversaires de taille standard, qu'il se battait toujours de la même manière, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités d'adaptation et d'improvisation.

Là où le gamin tirait avantage de sa petite taille en s'y adaptant, lui se reposait entièrement dessus en comptant sur le manque d'habitude de ses adversaires d'affronter une telle spécificité. Mais lui, Hijikata, ne manquait absolument pas de cette expérience.

Un sourire sauvage vint étirer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, celui de son adversaire sembla diminuer et se teinter d'inquiétude. Hijikata leva les bras pour porter un coup fendant, la jambe droite en avant, pratiquement offerte. La réaction du nain fut exactement celle qu'il avait prédite : il dévia le coup arrivant par le haut en se décalant sur le côté, utilisant son geste pour réarmer et abattre la lame vers la jambe exposée. Enfermé dans sa vision limitée de combats contre des adversaires prévisibles, il ne perçut pas le changement de posture d'Hijikata, à présent en appui sur sa jambe gauche. Au dernier moment, celui-ci ôta la jambe exposée, laissant le bokuto adverse choir au sol ; et, dans un même mouvement, il retourna écraser le bout de la lame de son pied. La taille du champion du dojo de Yuto l'empêcha de pouvoir dégager l'arme sans prendre de recul, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, Hijikata avait sans pitié mis tout son poids sur la lame de bois, la brisant en deux. Incapable de réagir devant ce dénouement imprévu dans son plan immuable, le champion ne put que contempler, hébété, l'extrémité cassée de son arme, avant qu'un coup violent de celle d'Hijikata ne vienne le cueillir en pleine tempe. Sonné, l'oreille interne déclarant forfait, il s'effondra face dans le poussière.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, les yeux déments d'Hijikata parcoururent du regard le clan ennemi figé sur place.

\- Au suivant ?

Ce fut suffisant pour débloquer leurs cerveaux et leurs muscles. Avec force bousculades pour ne pas être celui qui fermerait la marche, chacun des membres du dojo de Yuto fit volte-face et se rua sur le chemin pour fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible du démon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Avec l'approche de l'hiver, les jours se faisaient de plus en plus courts et le soleil était déjà proche de l'horizon lorsque l'équipe de Kondo quitta le dojo après leur entraînement. Tandis que leurs camarades s'éloignaient rapidement pour être rentrés avant la nuit noire, Sougo sentit une main sur son épaule l'arrêter.

\- Tiens microbe, je te file ça avant d'oublier.

Le garçon se retourna vers Hijikata qui laissa tomber entre ses mains un sac en papier. En regardant à l'intérieur, il vit qu'il était rempli de bonbons.

\- J'en avais marre de passer mes soirées avec toi, expliqua-t-il devant son regard d'incompréhension. Bientôt, à l'heure où on rentre, il va faire nuit et on va se les geler. Je déclare forfait, t'as gagné.

Sougo le regarda d'un air interdit, avant de regarder encore une fois l'intérieur du sac, puis leva de nouveau les yeux en s'exclamant :

\- Tu te fiches de moi !

\- Tu rigoles, ça m'a coûté mille cinq cent yens.

\- Tu laisses tomber comme ça ?

\- Comme ça où autrement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'as pas perdu, alors où est le problème ?

\- J'ai pas gagné non plus !

\- J'ai abandonné, c'est une forme de victoire.

\- C'est pas pareil !

Sougo fulminait. Il se fichait pas mal du pari, il voulait juste prouver une bonne fois pour toute qui était le meilleur des deux. Même quand il perdait, cet idiot s'arrangeait pour que ce soit en le contrariant !

\- Bon, tu rentres ou tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ? lui lança Hijikata en s'éloignant.

Il ne le supportait pas.

Renfrogné, il fourra sa main dans le sac pour en sortir un chewing-gum qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Ce type n'était né pour aucune autre raison que pour l'irriter, c'était évident.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	17. On coupe les cheveux en quatre

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Dans l'administration, on a tendance à couper les cheveux en quatre**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata écoutait Kondo d'une oreille distraite, penché sur ses notes. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que les événements menant à la création du Shinsengumi s'enchaînent aussi vite, et à la quantité de paperasse que ça entraînerait non plus. Kondo avait bien besoin qu'il lui donne un coup de main.

L'aménagement du quartier général avançait d'un bon pas, bien que pour l'instant, ils n'aient encore qu'un bureau qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, étant les seuls à réellement s'occuper de l'administration. Le nouveau commandant se montrait comme à son habitude très bavard, ce qui n'accélérait pas la cadence de leur travail, mais cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Remplir toutes ces formalités était barbant, il deviendrait fou s'il n'avait pas une source de distraction. Par ailleurs, s'il passait la majorité du temps à écouter Kondo parler de ses projets d'avenir avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin, celui-ci le laissait s'épancher de même lorsqu'il avait besoin de se plaindre de Sougo, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire à cette occasion, lorsque son nom était arrivé par hasard dans la conversation.

\- … Et juste après, ça a été une nouvelle roquette perdue dans ma direction, radotait-il. « Je nettoyais mon arme et le coup est parti tout seul », non mais vous y croyez qu'il a osé me la sortir, celle là ? Il a terrorisé les ouvriers, si ça continue, ils vont se mettre en grève, et c'est pas moi qui les en blâmerais ! Et tout ça, en l'espace d'une demi-matinée ! Dire qu'il s'était calmé depuis notre arrivée. Je savais bien que ça durerait pas, mais il aurait quand même pu attendre qu'on se soit installés dans une routine avant de commencer à s'ennuyer !

\- Bah, tu sais, il n'y a pas que l'ennui, répondit Kondo. Il ne l'avouera pas, mais notre campagne lui manque sans doute.

\- Dites, ça va bien les bonnes excuses. Ça fait des semaines qu'on est là, des mois même, on a du travail pour nous occuper, le quartier général est presque terminé, il a ses propres quartiers donc plus de problème de promiscuité... Et puis, moi aussi je viens de la campagne, tout comme vous. Personne ne nous a forcé à venir, au bout d'un moment, faut savoir ce qu'on veut.

\- Oui, oui, tu n'as pas tort... Enfin, il a quand même laissé Mitsuba-dono là-bas. Et il a reçu une lettre d'elle hier soir, je pense que ça n'y est pas pour rien dans son humeur agitée.

Hijikata ne répondit rien, mais son regard s'était figé devant la feuille qu'il était censé lire, comme s'il attendait la suite.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi, reprit Kondo quand il eut fini de remplir son formulaire qu'il posa sur une pile. Il a reçu des nouvelles qui l'ont inquiété.

Cette fois, son collègue leva les yeux de sa paperasse pour lui jeter un regard.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. Du genre ?

\- Il semble que la pauvre ait été malade ces derniers temps, et qu'elle n'ait rien voulu lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle va bien mieux maintenant, même si tout ça l'a laissé épuisée. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, ça a quand même remué Sougo.

Hijikata resta silencieux sans cesser d'écrire, la tête soutenue par sa main libre dont le coude était appuyé sur la table, mais approuva machinalement d'un mouvement du menton. Kondo fouilla dans une boîte en carton rangée sous la longue planche surélevée qui leur servait actuellement de bureau pour y piocher une bouteille d'encre neuve avant de poursuivre.

\- En plus de ça, la maladie plus le traitement lui ont abîmé les cheveux, elle a dû se les couper plus court. Ça lui a certainement fait un peu de peine de l'apprendre.

\- Pourquoi ça, si ce traitement l'aide à se sentir mieux, ça devrait être l'essentiel, non ?

\- Si si, bien sûr, mais bon, il a toujours connu sa sœur avec ses jolis cheveux longs... ça lui a mis un petit coup au moral, mais tu le connais, ça ne va pas durer.

\- Hum...

Hijikata continua de faire courir le pinceau quelques minutes encore, avant de laisser brusquement son front s'écraser sur la masse de papier.

\- Raah, j'en ai marre !

\- Toushi, fais attention ! s'exclama Kondo en rattrapant de justesse la bouteille d'encre que la longue queue de cheval de son second avait failli renverser sur leur travail.

Celui-ci releva un œil vitreux.

\- On y est depuis combien de temps au juste ?

\- Assez longtemps pour que tu prennes une pause, à mon avis... Holà, oui ! fit-il en voyant l'heure, vas-y, va, tu y es depuis ce matin, tu as bien mérité de souffler un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter comme ça, grogna le vice-commandant en se forçant à se redresser. J'ai dit à -justement- notre abruti de nouveau premier capitaine de venir à quatorze heures pour signer ses contrats et une autre pelletée de trucs et de machins, et je n'ai pas encore fini. Vous allez voir qu'il sera ravi de me le reprocher, et pour une fois, il aura pas tort.

\- Il te reste quoi à faire, au juste ?

\- Faut que je recopie tout ça, et ça... et ça...

\- Si c'est juste de la copie, tu peux déléguer ça à quelqu'un, suggéra Kondo.

\- Humpf. Mouais. À qui par exemple ?

\- Hum... demande à Zaki, il me semble qu'il se tourne les pouces et ça lui réussit pas.

\- Le punk ? s'esclaffa Hijikata. Vous êtes sûr qu'il sait écrire, au moins ?

\- Absolument, et figure-toi qu'il a même une très belle écriture.

-Tss, même dans le rôle à la con qu'il s'est donné, il est pas foutu d'être crédible... Bon, d'accord, je vais vous l'envoyer au passage, conclut-il en posant son matériel et en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

\- Très bien. Et toi, profite-en pour t'aérer un peu le cerveau, va te balader en ville, ça te détendra.

Hijikata leva les yeux au plafond en réfléchissant.

\- M'aérer le cerveau... répéta-t-il. Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, c'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Parfait, je te retrouve ici à quatorze heures avec Sougo.

\- Je vais tâcher d'oublier ce détail si je veux vraiment me détendre. _Oh, Mountain Zaki !_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kondo, toujours assis à la même place, s'avançait dans ses papiers en attendant le retour de son second, la place de ce dernier étant occupée actuellement par Sougo à moitié avachi sur le plan de travail.

\- Dites, Kondo-san, dans le nouveau règlement qu'a écrit notre vénéré vice-commandant, il n'est pas stipulé que tout retard sera puni de seppuku ?

\- Bien tenté, Sougo, mais il n'est pas en retard, il lui reste dix minutes.

\- Non, non, je ne demandais pas ça pour ça...

Puis, après quelques secondes :

\- Kondo-san, on pourrait rajouter un article disant que toute personne n'ayant pas au moins dix minutes d'avance sera considérée comme en retard ?

\- Même si je le faisais, il ne pourrait pas être effectif avant d'avoir été décrété auprès de tout le monde.

\- Ah...

Le jeune capitaine tapota machinalement du bout des ongles sur une des rares parties du bois encore visible entre les feuilles de papier.

\- Je peux aller bouger les aiguilles de l'horloge ? Juste pour lui faire une blague. Je lui dirai avant qu'il se plante, promis. Au pire, je le laisse juste se piquer un peu, histoire de ne pas tout avoir installé pour rien.

\- Trop tard, je l'entends qui arrive.

Sougo bâilla et s'affala encore davantage sur le bureau de fortune alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Face à lui, Kondo leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, haussa les sourcils et siffla comme s'il avait vu passer une jolie fille.

Sougo se retourna alors que Kondo éclatait de rire et qu'Hijikata lâchait un « c'est malin » en refermant derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais en te suggérant d'aller t'aérer le cerveau, mais ça reste une bonne idée ! assura joyeusement Kondo en levant le pouce. Ça te va très bien, très masculin !

\- Merci, Kondo-san, répondait Hijikata un peu gêné en passant la main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés courts.

\- Une soudaine envie de changer de tête ?

\- Je me disais que ce serait plus pratique, éluda-t-il en collant avec humeur un coup de coude à Sougo pour le faire bouger de « sa » place, lequel le dévisageait lui aussi avec les sourcils hauts.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que les cheveux longs te gênaient tant que ça, s'étonna Kondo.

\- C'est quand même pénible à démêler tous les jours. Et s'il faut se lever en urgence pour une intervention, ça m'évitera d'y aller avec une tête de porc-épic. Bon, faites voir le travail de Yamazaki, lança-t-il pour changer de sujet alors que son jeune subordonné continuait de fixer sa nouvelle coupe d'un air circonspect.

\- Tu es allé faire ça chez un coiffeur ?

\- J'ai préféré éviter le risque de le faire moi-même, confirma Hijikata en saisissant les contrats de Sougo.

\- Attends, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es allé chez un coiffeur professionnel et qu'il a osé te laisser sortir avec cette stupide frange en V ? C'est honteux, c'est de l'escroquerie, on devrait l'arrêter. Je peux aller l'arrêter ?

\- Fous la paix à ma frange, le décoloré ! Je déteste les cheveux clairs chez les hommes, ça leur donne l'air stupide !

\- Qui est décoloré ?

\- Les garçons...

\- Bon, on est là pour ton contrat ou pas ? trancha le vice-commandant. Tiens, s'étonna-t-il en regardant enfin ce qu'il avait dans les mains, vous disiez vrai, c'est vrai qu'il s'est appliqué, cet abruti. Comme quoi il est bon à quelque chose, tout arrive.

\- Il faut dire qu'il avait une bonne motivation, lui rappela Kondo, je t'ai entendu quand tu lui as promis cent frappes d'entraînement pour chaque faute ou rature, espèce de tyran.

\- Il n'empêche qu'on a le résultat sous les yeux. Bon, Sougo, tu relis ça vite fait, tu complètes et tu signes, qu'on y passe pas la journée.

Le jeune homme saisit les documents que lui tendait son supérieur et les parcourut d'un air ennuyé, remplissant un champ ici ou là.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un formulaire complété.

\- De te faire signer ça ? Je le regrette déjà, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, figure-toi.

\- Je parlais de ta nouvelle coupe, précisa Sougo. Ça fait quand même très longtemps que tu les as longs. Avant même que je te connaisse.

Hijikata leva un sourcil avec un air peu concerné.

\- C'est que des cheveux, débile. On s'en fout tant que c'est présentable.

Sougo le dévisagea un instant, avant de revenir à ses papiers.

\- Ouais. Pas faux.

Ses deux supérieurs eurent l'impression de le sentir un peu plus léger tandis qu'il terminait ses formalités. Quand il eut fini, il remit les dernières feuilles à Kondo avant de se lever et de passer derrière Hijikata pour sortir.

\- Quand même, Hijikata-san, déclara-t-il soudainement, plus je te regarde, et plus je me dis qu'ils n'ont pas coupé assez court. Tenez, regardez... Si on recoupait, juste ici, à ce niveau-là, est-ce que ça ne lui irait pas encore mieux... ?

 _\- Éloigne ton sabre de mon cou, abruti !_


	18. Le nerf de la guerre

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tiens ? Il semblerait que je vienne d'exploser mon record de longueur avec ce chapitre. C'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prévu à la base, vu l'idée de départ...

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Si l'argent est le nerf de la guerre, la bouffe en est les glandes surrénales**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les ténèbres commençaient à l'engloutir... Non, il ne pouvait pas céder... Il devait tenir bon... Il devait être fort... Mais c'était un combat déjà perdu. La tête d'Hijikata que ses forces ne parvenaient plus à maintenir bascula en avant.

Par un miraculeux sursaut d'énergie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cou se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, pour voir à nouveau la salle de conférence autour de lui.

Il jeta un discret coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué son accès de somnolence, mais tout le monde était bien trop comateux pour avoir fait attention à lui.

Les formations, la plaie la plus inutile de toutes celles qu'ils recevaient dans le cadre de leur métier. Physiques comme mentales. Oui, ça faisait partie du travail, ça leur permettait soi-disant de se mettre à jour sur les nouvelles lois, les résultats de nouvelles recherches sociologiques pour mieux gérer leurs relations avec la population civile. Ça, c'était la jolie théorie sur le papier.

Dans les faits, ils passaient trois heures mal assis sur des chaises inconfortables à se faire expliquer le métier qu'ils faisaient depuis des années par des intellos condescendants munis d'un rétroprojecteur et d'un balai dans le cul, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain, et qui à en juger par leur vision des choses, devaient passer moins de temps à Edo que dans le pays de Candy. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, vu que c'était compris dans leurs heures payées. Seul un nécessaire service minimum ainsi que Kondo avaient été épargnés, ce dernier ayant eu par miracle une réunion en même temps avec de hauts dignitaires qui avaient sans conteste la priorité. Hijikata aurait été prêt à affronter le flingue de Matsudaira pour changer de place avec lui.

Pour parachever le tout, ses collègues et lui avaient constaté en entrant dans la salle qu'ils avaient à nouveau droit à l'orateur le plus soporifique de tous ceux qu'ils avaient eu à affronter, ayant donné à beaucoup l'envie de faire demi-tour en prétextant une diarrhée aiguë. Quelque chose que leur « formateur » aurait eu du mal à concevoir, car comme le disait Sougo, lui, ce n'était pas un balai mais un baobab qui sortait de son rectum, le rendant probablement peu sujet au problème.

Le sujet du jour ? « hygiène et santé au sein de la police servant la perspective d'une meilleure efficacité dans la pratique quotidienne de leur emploi ». Rien que le titre avait déclenché des bâillements. En le voyant projeté sur l'écran blanc, Hijikata avait pris soin de dissimuler avec soin à l'intérieur de sa veste son paquet de cigarettes tout en se débarrassant discrètement de celle qu'il était en train de fumer, le tout sous les regards reconnaissants de ses collègues. En effet, connaissant leur orateur, s'il avait soupçonné le moindre fumeur dans le lot, ils auraient eu droit à une heure supplémentaire de speech sur les méfaits du tabac, ce dont personne n'avait envie. Même Sougo ne l'aurait pas balancé pour l'emmerder ; il aurait fallu pour cela que son niveau de masochisme soit au moins équivalent à celui de sadisme, et heureusement, on était loin du compte.

Pensant à Sougo, Hijikata se tourna vers la droite pour constater que contrairement à la plupart de ses collègues, son premier capitaine ne cherchait même pas à se cacher pour pioncer, affalé sur sa table, son masque rouge sur les yeux et une bulle enflant et se dégonflant au coin de son nez. Son supérieur n'eut même pas le cœur de le réveiller, lui-même ne se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts que par l'obligation qu'il se donnait de montrer l'exemple, étant le plus gradé de la pièce.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. Seuls trois agents prenaient des notes : le premier était Shimaru, assis à quelques sièges devant lui, mais il pouvait voir de sa place que seuls des Z s'alignaient sur son carnet, et le dodelinement de sa tête indiquait clairement qu'il avait rejoint Morphée depuis longtemps. Et à moins qu'il ne pût tourner la page dans son sommeil, il n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à déborder sur la table. À sa gauche, à quelques sièges de lui, Yamazaki écrivait au contraire avec beaucoup de sérieux, les yeux grand ouverts, noircissant des feuilles entières de papier. Hijikata eut une bouffée d'admiration envers l'application que pouvait mettre son discret subordonné dans son travail de secrétaire qui, au sein du Shinsengumi, lui avait été un peu attribué par habitude ; bon, il en écrirait sans doute dix fois trop, comme à l'accoutumée, mais c'était mieux que rien du tout. Par ailleurs, malgré sa vitesse d'écriture particulièrement rapide, elle restait toujours fluide et lisible. Vraiment très rapide... Un peu trop, non ? En y regardant mieux, il remarqua soudain que ses gestes paraissaient étranges... C'était moins comme s'il écrivait que comme s'il répétait encore et encore le même geste... Pourquoi ses pupilles étaient-elles aussi contractées ? Et un être humain n'aurait-il pas dû cligner des yeux plus souvent ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il marmonnait comme ça, sans s'arrêter ? Tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise, il se détacha de cette vision perturbante.

Il n'en trouva qu'un dernier pour prendre des notes, et visiblement des vraies, cette fois : Kumanaku Seizou, ce gars de l'équipe de Sougo affublé d'un grain de beauté en plein milieu du front, et qui avait mis un bordel pas possible au poste quand il avait réussi à les rendre paranos concernant l'hygiène des toilettes. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ce maniaque trouve son compte dans le sujet du jour... Il le voyait écrire avec frénésie, ses yeux reflétant un grand intérêt passant de son cahier bien soigné aux illustrations et graphiques projetés sur l'écran. Régulièrement, son regard s'illuminait comme s'il venait de comprendre le sens de la vie, avant de hocher la tête avec ferveur et de se replonger dans sa prise de notes.

« Y'en a au moins un qui s'amuse », songea aigrement Hijikata en laissant sa tête retomber dans le creux de sa main, avant de gémir en regardant sa montre.

Ah, tiens, Shimaru pouvait tourner les pages de son carnet en dormant, finalement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'équipe que Kondo récupéra l'après-midi était légèrement léthargique, mais soulagée et en pleine hâte de retrouver un semblant d'action. Bien sûr, plein de bonne volonté et de conscience professionnelle, il demanda si quelqu'un pouvait lui prêter ses notes afin qu'il puisse se faire une idée du contenu de la formation de la matinée.

Hijikata ne se cassa pas la tête et prétendit simplement les avoir perdues, Sougo prétexta avoir cassé son encrier sur place et avoir compté sur les notes d'Hijikata qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur comme pour changer. Shimaru, qui avait honteusement baissé les yeux à la demande de leur commandant, ne s'était pas manifesté, et même ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu en train de dormir pendant la formation en devinèrent facilement la cause. Harada, lui, avait raconté avoir croisé Otae qui avait un besoin urgent de papier pour noter une recette d'une de ses amies, et par galanterie, s'être senti obligé de lui donner ses notes pour qu'elle puisse en utiliser le verso. Une imagination qui força le respect, et bien sûr trouva un écho plus que positif auprès de leur chef.

Finalement, il ne restait que deux personnes dont les feuilles avaient été suffisamment noircies pour être considérées comme des compte-rendus : Yamazaki et Kumanaku Seizou.

Kondo s'était saisi en premier du rapport de l'inspecteur, puis était resté figé un instant en fixant la première des dizaines de pages. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, une pellicule de sueur couvrit son font devenu pâle, enfin il hurla à la mort en jetant les feuilles au loin et se précipita à quatre pattes à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'en éloigner le plus possible, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles ne lui sautent à la gorge.

\- Je vous avait prévenu, Kondo-san, les rapports de Yamazaki, c'est dangereux quand on a pas l'habitude, déclara Hijikata en allant ramasser les feuilles étalées sur le sol.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conférence ? s'affolait Kondo.

\- Je ne pense pas que la conférence soit entièrement en cause, même si on pouvait faire plus palpitant, commenta le vice-commandant tout en arrangeant le paquet de feuilles pour en faire un éventail d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Il vous reste celui de Seizou qui devrait être plus ordinaire, ajouta-t-il alors que la porte dans son dos claquait derrière un Yamazaki paniqué qui avait très bien deviné l'usage que comptait faire son supérieur de cet éventail géant.

\- Bon, fit Kondo en tâchant de se remettre de ses émotions, l'un de vous peut au moins me dire de quoi ça parlait ?

\- Il s'agissait d'un très intéressant exposé visant à améliorer les performances de notre organisation, déclara immédiatement Seizou en s'empressant d'accourir en serrant son rapport contre lui. Vraiment très enrichissant, commandant, je pourrais vous en faire un compte-rendu détaillé, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées à mettre en application...

\- Ah, très bien, Seizou, répondit son commandant un peu décontenancé par son enthousiasme excessif, tu pourras me faire un résumé de tout ça ce soir, d'accord ? En attendant, poursuivit-il en se retournant vers le reste de ses hommes, tout le monde au travail ! Ce n'est pas le tout de se former, il est temps d'appliquer à présent, alors à vos postes !

\- Bien, commandant, approuvèrent en chœur les agents au garde-à-vous, ravis de laisser les bancs d'école et ces ennuyeuses théories derrière eux. Pour le moment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une chose.

\- Bien sûr que si, « chose », ça ne désigne rien en particulier. Et ça, ce n'est rien de particulier.

\- Du coup, si ce n'est rien, pourquoi tu demandes ce que c'est ?

\- C'est pas un peu fini les conneries, vous deux ?

Les deux agents cessèrent aussitôt leur débat et se contentèrent à nouveau, comme tous leurs camarades, de fixer d'un air à la fois incrédule et interdit le contenu de leurs assiettes.

Le vice-commandant parcourut la table d'un regard courroucé pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était décidé à lui user les nerfs en discussions stériles. Il sentait bien sur sa nuque les regards requérant son attention, espérant une réponse, avant d'aller chercher espoir ailleurs quand ils s'apercevaient qu'ils n'en obtiendraient pas de sa part. Mais personne dans la pièce ne semblait avoir la moindre explication à ce qui se passait devant eux. Devant chacun d'eux. Dans leurs assiettes.

À première vue, cela semblait être une espèce de bouillie blanchâtre. Ceux qui avaient eu la curiosité d'y plonger leurs baguettes avaient pu y découvrir la présence de grumeaux suivis de filaments semblables à ceux du natto, mais pas assez collants pour adhérer aux ustensiles. Aucun indice sur ce que cela pourrait rien être. Pas de couleur, d'odeur particulière. À vrai dire, de leur expérience, à part le fait que cela ait été disposé dans des assiettes, rien de concret n'assurait que ce fût comestible. Aussi personne n'avait encore osé tenter l'expérience de le vérifier, et tous essayaient encore de trouver quelque chose qui s'apparenterait à un indice aux quatre coins de la pièce ; certains comme Yamazaki tentaient d'en saisir un grumeau entre leurs couverts, y arrivant parfois pour le lever à la lumière et l'examiner avant que leur texture trop molle le fasse glisser et retomber dans l'assiette avec un petit « floc ». D'autres comme Sougo y donnaient de petits coups avec l'extrémité de leurs baguettes, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que la substance manifeste une réaction d'être vivant.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent lorsque leur seul espoir fit son entrée : Kondo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et suivi par la personne dont ils n'avaient pas relevé l'absence mais dont l'apparition fit germer des doutes désagréables dans l'esprit de ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux : Seizou.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le nouveau menu ! s'exclama le commandant en arrivant devant eux.

Il attendit visiblement une réponse, avant de remarquer les visages décontenancés devant lui.

\- Ah... Je vois, ceux qui n'ont pas assisté à la dernière formation doivent être un peu perdus, dit-il en s'aveuglant sur le fait que cette expression de perdition ne se limitait pas qu'aux rares agents ayant échappé à la corvée évoquée. Seizou va vous faire un petit résumé, pas vrai ?

\- Certainement, commandant. Voyez-vous, commença-t-il sur un ton de professeur d'université, notre formateur nous a exposé les dernières recherches en nutrition et leurs bienfaits sur la santé. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux constitue la diète Sato, du docteur du même nom, à la pointe de la science concernant les besoins biologiques. Tout le nécessaire en protéines, glucides, lipides, vitamines et minéraux, sans excédents fatiguant ou alourdissant l'organisme. Comme une essence raffinée à la perfection rendant votre corps plus fort en ne laissant aucun résidu encrasser votre moteur.

\- Hé, Seizou-san, ça ne répond pas à la vraie question que tout le monde se pose, l'interpella Sougo sans prendre la peine de demander la parole et en étirant à nouveau un filament de matière blanche qui se rétracta presque aussitôt dans l'assiette. C'est fait avec quoi, exactement ? Parce que là, j'aurais l'impression de manger le contenu de la boite crânienne d'Hijikata. L'idée ne me déplaît pas, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de frais et de nutritif là-dedans...

\- Va mourir, enfoiré !

\- … Et je ne parle même pas du goût que ça doit avoir.

\- Le goût n'est pas la priorité ! s'exclama l'agent agacé. La nourriture est faite pour faire fonctionner le corps, et vous abîmez le vôtre en le saturant de sucre, de graisse et de toxines ! Avec ça, rien que l'essentiel, synthétisé de façon stérile en laboratoire. Pas de déchets, pas de superflus.

\- Pas de déchets, je vois. C'est encore ton obsession de te débarrasser des toilettes.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, capitaine ? Je n'ai aucune obsession !

\- Hé bien, expliqua Sougo en imitant son ton de maître d'école, en général, après digestion, ce qui est qualifié de déchet est évacué par les voies naturelles, ce qu'on fait en général dans un endroit que tu as toujours semblé redouter...

\- Dis, Sougo, tu crois pas que ce qu'on a devant les yeux est déjà assez vomitif sans avoir besoin de parler de chier à table ? intervint Hijikata.

\- Je n'ai jamais employé ce mot. C'est toi qui l'a fait. J'ai parlé d'évacuation.

\- On a tous compris à quoi tu penses ! Tout le monde ici a un cerveau pour se faire une image mentale de ce dont tu es en train de parler !

\- Je sais, même si le tien ressemble à ça.

\- Tu veux qu'on vérifie pour le tien ?

\- La défécation restera un processus nécessaire, assura Seizou. C'est une fonction normale pour l'organisme d'éliminer les matières usagées, même si la consistance en sera certainement changée, et leur évacuation facilitée.

\- Maintenant c'est lui qui s'y met ! C'est pas un peu fini de parler de merde ? Ça a beau ne pas ressembler à de la nourriture, on est à table !

\- Ça suffit, trancha Kondo. Il s'agit de votre santé, vous devriez vous en montrer reconnaissant ! Vous qui vous plaignez souvent que les formations sont inutiles et trop théoriques...

\- Elle aurait mieux fait de le rester, pour le coup, marmonna quelqu'un.

\- ...Si vous mangez mieux, votre santé et votre travail ne pourront que s'améliorer. Aussi, il a été décidé d'instaurer ce régime obligatoire au Kyokuchuu Hatto à compter d'aujourd'hui !

S'ensuivit un vent de protestations dans le réfectoire, et ceux qui étaient au plus près d'Hijikata s'empressèrent de l'ourdir de questions par-dessus lesquelles il eut bien de la peine à faire entendre sa voix.

\- Vos gueules ! Mais je vous dit que je n'étais au courant de rien ! Vous croyez qu'il a besoin de moi pour faire passer un article au règlement ? Si c'était le cas, vous croyez que la règle 46 (*) serait passée ?

\- Celle disant que toutes les bandes dessinées sont interdites sauf le Magazine, comme par hasard celui que vous lisez ? demanda ironiquement un agent.

\- Non, ça c'est la 12, imbécile. Pour la peine, tu recopieras le Kyokuchuu Hatto cent fois pour ce soir, répondit son supérieur, lui faisant aussitôt regretter son sarcasme. Kondo-san, reprit-il à l'attention de son commandant, n'est-ce pas un peu hâtif ? Ne faudrait-il pas attendre d'être sûr que cette diète soit efficace? Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne soit jugée sécuritaire... Qu'un certain nombre de personnes l'aient testée...

\- Ah, mais c'est déjà le cas, Toushi ! de nombreuses sommités ont testé et approuvé cette diète ! Allons, ne faites pas les enfants, vous n'avez même pas encore goûté ce que ça donne !

Le silence retomba peu à peu sur le réfectoire, essentiellement en raison d'une pénurie d'arguments. Tous regardaient de nouveau leur assiette, cette fois avec une expression fataliste.

\- Après tout, dit Yamazaki d'une voix basse à sa table, je conçoit que ce n'est pas appétissant, mais ça n'a peut-être pas mauvais goût, en fait...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour essayer, alors ? l'invita aussitôt Hijikata.

\- Je... J'aimerais bien, vice-commandant, mais je n'arrive pas à le saisir avec mes baguettes, balbutia-t-il en montrant comment la mixture coulait entre les deux bouts de bois. J'imagine que c'est une question d'habitude...

\- Ou alors c'est la raison pour laquelle on a tous une cuillère en plus sur nos plateaux, imbécile !

\- Ah... Ah oui, en effet, je n'avais pas vu !

L'inspecteur prit la sienne d'une main hésitante, sa main tremblant tandis qu'il l'approchait de la bouillie, voyant bien que tout le réfectoire avait les yeux rivés sur lui, pour que finalement elle lui échappe et ne tombe par terre avec un tintement particulièrement retentissant dans le silence ambiant.

\- Oups, désolé, je vais la ramasser...

À bout de patience, Hijikata amorça un geste dans le but de lui écraser purement et simplement le visage dans son assiette pour régler le problème et le forcer à manger, mais il fut coupé dans son mouvement par un lourd soupir face à lui. Dans un élan d'héroïsme propre aux samouraïs, Sougo avait décidé de se dévouer et avait saisi sa propre cuillère.

Yamazaki s'était redressé d'un coup, oubliant la sienne traînant toujours au sol. L'attention de tous les membres du Shinsengumi à présent fixée sur sa personne, le premier capitaine plongea son couvert dans son plat, le leva un instant à hauteur d'œil, avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche sans plus de manières. Tous attendirent en retenant leur souffle. Sougo mâchonna un instant les grumeaux mous, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Enfin, il avala, s'essuya le bord des lèvres du coin de sa serviette puis il releva un regard toujours inexpressif vers son supérieur assis face à lui :

\- Hijikata-san, tu pourrais me passer un peu de mayonnaise, s'il te plaît ?

Les regards échangés qui s'ensuivirent étaient catastrophés. Là, ils étaient mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'aucun membre du Shinsengumi n'avait plus rien avalé d'autre que la bouillie nutritive du docteur Sato.

Bien sûr, même en admettant que Hijikata eût finalement réussi à se remettre de sa surprise face à la demande de Sougo, Seizou s'était empressé de préciser que la consommation de condiments étaient bien sûr exclue, en particulier ceux aussi gras. Il n'avait échappé à la mort par le sabre du vice-commandant que grâce à Kondo qui avait détourné son attention en précisant que tout agent étant pris à se soustraire à la diète Sato, y compris à l'extérieur, sera considéré comme en infraction du Kyokuchuu Hatto. Ce qui sous-entendait bien sûr le seppuku, une règle qu'en tant que vice-commandant, il se devait de faire respecter, quoi qu'il en pensât ou qu'elle lui en coûtât.

Depuis, tous faisaient leur travail comme d'habitude, mais en étant constamment sur les nerf. C'est sûr que, durant les batailles contre les membres du Jouishishi, cela faisait son affaire, Hijikata ne les avait jamais vus si agressifs... Au point qu'il soupçonnait certains d'envisager – ou au moins d'imaginer – de dévorer leurs victime après les combats. Il avait dû retracer les parcours et horaires des patrouilles en ville, pour être sûr qu'aucune ne passe trop près des restaurants aux horaires d'ouverture. Il y avait failli y avoir un incident la semaine dernière avec un de ses hommes qui était passé tout près de braquer un stand de ramens. Au poste, ils alternaient entre une agressivité déclenchant des bagarres à chaque coin de couloir et une morosité déprimante à l'heure du repas, quand ils devaient faire face à la terrible réalité. Plus personne ne mangeait à l'extérieur, par peur de la délation. Lui-même, pas plus tard que deux jours plus tôt, avait presque tabassé un de ses collègues qui avait raconté à un autre avoir acquis un DVD pour « une bouchée de pain ». Mais le pire était arrivé ce matin, quand il avait relu le dernier paragraphe du rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger, expliquant que les ramens du jouishishi avaient été repérés près du troisième sushi sur les rives de la rivière de riz au croisement de la rue mayonnaise et de l'avenue chikuya.

Il lâcha une plainte en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il était en train de se transformer en Yamazaki. S'il commençait à développer un intérêt pour les sports de raquettes et les femmes contenant plus de métal que de chair, il démissionnait et se faisait seppuku. Dans cet ordre. Même la coupe de saké qu'on était supposé boire avant avait été remplacée par de la bouillie Sato. Et si lui commençait à penser à la démission... Il avait très peur de voir ses rangs commencer à se dépeupler, et l'ennemi ne serait cette fois pas un terroriste. Pas officiellement, du moins, parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui...

La cour était déserte. Les agents en pause étaient trop nerveux pour rester dehors à papoter, et c'est dans ces moment-là qu'on se rendait compte à quel point on pouvait avoir de discussions sur la nourriture même en temps normal, ce que chacun préférait actuellement éviter. Seul Sougo se trouvait là, occupé à nettoyer son bazooka.

Remarquant soudain que l'attache de sa botte était mal mise, Hijikata s'accroupit pour la rattacher correctement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au sol qu'il le réalisa : il était dans une position vulnérable. Seul, sans témoins. Avec Sougo et son arme lourde en main. Il lui tournait le dos en ce moment même. Il le savait. La diète forcée avait fini par le rendre fou. Ou simplement suicidaire. Sa dernière pensée fut que Sougo aurait eu raison en fin de compte, quand son crâne explosera, on y découvrira sans doute cette fade bouillie sans saveur qui aura fini par remplacer son cerveau.

\- Hijikata-san...

Au ralenti, il se retourna. Au moins le laissait-il faire face à la mort.

Sougo continuait à nettoyer son arme, le canon dirigé sur le côté pour ne pointer aucun d'entre eux.

\- Tu as ta veste qui est prise dans ton pantalon.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa ceinture. En effet. Il tira sur le bout de sa veste qui avait dû se coincer là alors qu'il sortait des toilettes – et il était préférable pour ce qui restait de sa santé mentale de ne pas penser à ce qu'elles accueillaient depuis quelques temps – et la remit en place.

\- Hé, Hijikata-san.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux en se redressant complètement. Sougo avait calé son arme sur ses genoux et le fixait avec un visage neutre, mais un regard grave.

\- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour cette histoire de bouffe.

\- … Ouais. Je suis d'accord.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bien qu'il fût habitué à la discrétion et même à l'indifférence, cela n'empêcha pas Yamazaki de vérifier chaque angle de couloir, chaque pièce pour emprunter l'itinéraire le plus désert possible, ou au moins ne pas croiser ses supérieurs. Arrivé devant la porte du cagibi qui était son objectif, il frappa une série de coups bien spécifique semblable à du morse. Un instant et un cliquetis plus tard, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir et s'empressa de refermer dans son dos une fois que l'inspecteur se fût engouffré à l'intérieur.

\- Alors ? le pressèrent aussitôt les quelques agents présents, assis par terre ou sur des boîtes en carton, tu les as, tu les as ?

\- Oui, oui, une petite seconde.

Il ouvrit sa veste avant de l'enlever complètement, puis s'assit à son tour sur une boîte pour être mieux installé et en examiner avec le peu de lumière que leur offraient les lieux la doublure, la tâtonnant du bout des doigts, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un simple fil et la doublure se détacha, révélant une poche secrète d'où il sortit des sachets de dangos sous vide sous les cris de joie de ses collègues.

\- Moins fort, supplia-t-il, si on se fait pincer, c'en est fini de moi !

\- De nous tous, si ça peut te rassurer, rappela Todo.

\- Bizarrement, ça me rassure pas tellement.

\- Merci, Zaki, fit Harada en ouvrant un des sachets. Tu es sûr que personne ne t'a reconnu ?

\- C'est très peu probable. Je suis allé dans un coin où je n'ai jamais eu de planque à faire, et je n'ai jamais fréquenté cette épicerie. J'avais mes habits civils par-dessus mon uniforme.

\- Il faudra faire attention à ne pas y retourner trop souvent, l'avertit un de ses collègues. Tu risques de te faire passer pour le cinglé aux dangos. Déjà qu'on te connaît ailleurs comme le cinglé aux anpans, quelqu'un pourrait faire le lien.

\- Je n'ai guère le choix sur la marchandise. Je ne peux pas transporter quelque chose de plus gros sans que ça se remarque de l'extérieur.

\- Et si tu allais à une boutique de dangos plutôt que dans une supérette ? proposa un autre. Ce que tu y achèterais ne paraîtrait suspect à personne vu que c'est la seule chose qu'on y vent. En plus, il seraient meilleurs que ceux-là...

\- Alors premièrement, je ne peux pas transporter de dangos frais et dégoulinants dans ma veste, d'accord ? répliqua Yamazaki en agitant avec agacement ses deux derniers sachets. Ça coulerait de partout et j'entrerais dans le quartier général suivi d'une horde de chats et de chiens errants, ce qui serait légèrement suspect ! Ensuite, il ne reste guère qu'une seule boutique spécialisée dans les dangos, et malgré l'âge du vendeur, il m'a déjà vu et risque de se souvenir de ma tête ! Je fais ce que je peux, moi !

\- Il a raison, les gars, vous devriez être reconnaissants de ce que vous avez vu les circonstances.

\- Ah, tout de même, merci vice-commandant !

Vice-commandant. Oui, tout à fait. C'était bien sa voix, là, dans son dos. À quel moment la porte s'était-elle ouverte, d'ailleurs ? Face à lui, le visage de ses camarades avait perdu toute couleur. Sans pouvoir le voir, il savait que le sien aussi. Il se retourna comme au ralenti ; derrière lui se tenaient côte à côte le vice-commandant Hijikata et le capitaine Okita.

L'inspecteur et tous ses camarades s'étaient figés, comme déjà morts. Les deux nouveaux arrivants prirent donc les devants, Sougo refermant la porte derrière eux, pendant qu'Hijikata saisit un des dangos ensachés que tenait encore en l'air Yamazaki. Il parcourut un instant du regard ses agents attendant la sentence funèbre. Puis il ouvrit le sachet, examina un instant la pâtisserie avant de mordre dedans à belle dents, imité par Sougo qui avait pris le dernier sachet de mains de l'espion.

\- Mais bon, quand même Yamazaki, tu aurais pu prévoir un peu de mayonnaise, ajouta Hijikata devant des policiers médusés. Un pauvre sachet de fast-food m'aurait suffit. Enfin, passons. Nous avons plus important à faire, je pense.

Plus important ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les condamner à quoi que ce soit maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils venaient d'enfreindre à leur tour leur loi dans le plus grand des calmes !

\- Que... que voulez-vous dire, vice-commandant ? osa demander Todo. Vous n'êtes pas... ? Je veux dire, vous ne comptez pas... ?

\- Pas quoi ? Bouffer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours – ou de ma carrière, ce qui reviendra sûrement au même – de la bouillie que même les chiens ne veulent pas ? Je le sais, j'ai vérifié. Non merci.

Tous regardèrent par réflexe Sougo à la mention de « bouffe pour chien ». Mais encore plus étonnamment que le reste, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de se lécher les doigts pour finir la sauce de son dango industriel. Les choses commençaient vraiment à prendre une tournure surnaturelle.

\- Bien, fit Hijikata d'un ton énergique, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors autant le mettre à profit. Nous avons enquêté sur l'origine de cette stupide diète, qui comme vous le savez, a été mise au point par ce charlatan de docteur Sato.

À ces mots, Sougo punaisa sur le mur derrière eux un article de journal avec la photo du docteur en question où le capitaine avait ajouté au marqueur un couteau en travers de la tête, gerbes de sang en prime, ainsi que des moustaches ridicules.

\- Puis, poursuivit Hijikata, il a entrepris une campagne de promotion agressive auprès de vedettes en tous genres, notamment :

Sougo ajouta à côté une jaquette de magazine de potins affichant la fameuse idol Terakado Otsu en couverture, annonçant entre autres son nouveau régime miracle. Il lia ensuite les deux punaises par un fil rouge.

\- Bien entendu, le but de la manœuvre n'était autre que de convertir le plus de monde possible à cette dernière diète à la mode, permettant la vente de livres vantant ses « bienfaits », de conférences, et bien sûr de sa bouillie immonde. Et comme nous ne le savons que trop bien, les gens écoutent plus facilement les vedettes en vogue que les autorités compétentes...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sougo avait accroché une paire de lunettes au mur, et l'avait reliée à la photo d'Otsu par un fil rouge plus épais et apparemment plus solide que le précédent.

\- Des lunettes ? s'interrogea un des agents. Pourquoi ?

\- Le binoclard des yorozuya, expliqua Sougo. Tu exagères, on le reconnaît bien pourtant.

\- Admettons, mais pourquoi lui en particulier ?

\- Pour lui, toute parole d'Otsu est une parole divine.

\- D'accord, mais encore une fois quel intérêt pour...

\- J'y arrive ! coupa Hijikata. Nous sommes allés rendre une petite visite à son dojo, il se trouve que sa sœur a été séduite par ce nouveau régime, et vous savez que tout ce que peux dire Otae-dono...

\- Est parole divine pour le commandant, achevèrent les agents.

Entre temps, Sougo avait punaisé les photos de deux gorilles, l'un portant une robe et une perruque, et les avait reliés aux éléments précédents du même fil rouge épais.

\- Seizou a dû l'apprendre je ne sais comment, et autant vous dire que ça a constitué un argument de choix pour achever de convaincre Kondo-san.

\- Et c'est ainsi que cette diète est arrivée jusqu'à nous, le Shinsengumi, acheva Sougo en plantant la dernière punaise déjà attachée à un fil rouge dans le bras de son supérieur.

Cette conclusion lui valut un sévère coup de poing sur le crâne avant qu'Hijikata n'arrache la punaise ensanglantée avec une légère grimace de douleur. Les spectateurs, eux, restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- Tout ça est bien beau, finit par demander Harada, mais en quoi ça nous avance ? Nous savons d'où ce régime vient... Mais je ne vois pas le moyen de convaincre le commandant d'y mettre fin.

\- Ça, je crois qu'on peut faire une croix dessus, ça fait trois semaines qu'on cherche tous. Non, mais le fait de savoir d'où le mal vient permettra de le trancher en amont.

\- En amont ?

Le capitaine et le vice-commandant désignèrent les fils rouges tendus entre les différents acteurs de leur situation.

\- Ah, je comprend ! s'exclama Yamazaki. Si un des maillons de la chaîne se brise, Kondo ne verra plus de raison de maintenir ce régime ! Il ne fait ça que pour se faire bien voir d'Otae-dono, mais je doute qu'il aime vraiment ça... Je l'ai vu se jeter sur les bokutos d'entraînement l'autre jour, je suis presque sûr qu'il les avait pris pour des bananes géantes.

Les autres grimacèrent à l'évocation de ce moment glorieux de leur mentor.

\- Mais... sur quel fil se concentrer ? s'interrogea l'inspecteur.

Sougo sourit en sortant son sabre.

\- Très simple...

D'un geste, il trancha le fil reliant le docteur et Otsu.

\- Le plus fragile de tous.

Les deux parties du fin fil rouge tombèrent mollement le long du mur. En y regardant bien, leur auditoire comprit qu'ils avaient raison : l'idolâtrie du frère d'Otae-dono pour Terakado Otsu était indestructible, certaines personnes de la pièce ayant pu l'observer de près. Celle de Kondo pour Otae, également. Et ils s'imaginaient mal aller argumenter avec elle pour la convaincre d'abandonner la diète, l'idée générale étant de conserver leur intégrité physique. Il n'en restait donc qu'un. Néanmoins...

\- D'accord, mais vous avez une idée de comment convaincre Otsu-chan de changer d'avis ?

Hijikata et Sougo affichèrent un sourire de triomphe.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on a déjà tout prévu...

\- Mais on va avoir besoin de votre aide. De vous tous.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, vice-commandant, capitaine, s'exclamèrent aussitôt les agents. Tout plutôt que de continuer à n'avaler rien d'autre que cette horreur !

\- J'en rêve toutes les nuits !

\- Il m'arrive de voir des bols de ramens à la place de la tête des gens dans la rue !

Les deux meneurs levèrent les mains pour les inciter à s'apaiser, visiblement satisfaits de tout cet étalage de bonne volonté.

\- Tant mieux. Merci à tous. Donc autant commencer tout de suite...

Le sourire des deux gradés s'agrandit encore... De manière assez inquiétante. Sougo avait sorti d'un coin une boîte de bouillie du Docteur Sato – ce qui fit reculer d'instinct tous les agents présents – et avait saisi dans son autre main les emballages des dangos industriels encore dégouttant de sauce rouge.

\- C'est à moi, alors ? demanda Sougo avec un sourire qui fit reculer ses camarades de cette fois deux pas en arrière.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Hijikata en sortant un appareil photo de sa poche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tsuu-san, le vice-commandant Hijikata est arrivé.

\- Ah ! Vous pouvez le faire entrer – salade de limaces !

Lorsque le policier passa la porte, la jeune fille se leva joyeusement et se mit au garde à vous d'une façon à la fois sérieuse et mignonne.

\- Bonjour, vice-commandant ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir – soupe au vomi !

\- Bonjour, Otsu-san, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir également, sourit-il en lui rendant son salut, une chemise en carton coincée sous son bras libre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir, monsieur le policier – tarte aux asticots ?

\- Eh bien, il est assez coutumier au Shinsengumi de rendre visite aux anciens membres. Pour voir comment vous vous portez. Vous avez été tout de même notre commandante, lui rappela-t-il tandis qu'ils s'assirent tous les deux.

\- Oh, voyons, Hijikata-san, fit-elle en agitant la main, gênée, vous exagérez. Je ne suis restée que pour un jour après tout – bouse de vache malade !

\- Mais vous nous avez beaucoup apporté pendant cette journée ! lui assura-t-il d'un ton affable. Même si je reconnais qu'elle s'est terminée sur une note plutôt... agitée dirons-nous.

\- Oh, j'ai juste essayé de vous aider un peu avec votre image... D'ailleurs, vous utilisez toujours les suffixes Otsu – sushis au caca ?

\- Oh, oui, c'est quelque chose qu'aiment bien les gars, ça leur permet de caler des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas osé placer ailleurs... Cookies au cérumen, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Et puis tout s'est bien terminé finalement, reprit Otsu, j'ai pu être arrachée à ces affreux terroristes, grâce à votre agent... Oh, zut, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Laissant machinalement son regard s'égarer pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, celui-ci s'arrêta soudain sur la chemise en carton que tenait le vice-commandant sur ses genoux.

\- Yamazaki, c'est ça, Sagaru Yamazaki, celui qui était déguisé avec les autres femmes ! Mais pourquoi avez-vous son dossier avec vous, ajouta-t-elle, soudain inquiète, est-ce qu'il a des problèmes – piscine de morve ?

\- Ça ? dit-il en tapotant le dossier. Oh, non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une enquête en cours dont il s'occupe, je l'ai prise avec moi pour l'emmener en main propre à nos supérieurs juste après ma visite, histoire de gagner du temps. Chaussons en chat galeux.

\- Oh, ça a l'air passionnant ! Une enquête sur quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien dévoiler des enquêtes en cours... On en parlera dans les médias si ce qu'il y a là-dedans – il tapota de nouveau la chemise – se confirme, et je compte bien sur mon équipe pour... Oups !

La chemise lui échappa soudainement des mains, répandant son contenu sur le sol.

\- Oh, crotte de chameaux, je vais vous aider !

\- Non, non, laissez, paniqua Hijikata en se jetant au sol pour s'empresser de rassembler les documents étalées sur le sol.

Mais trop tard. La jeune idol laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur en découvrant la photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains : elle représentait le visage d'un homme dont la peau était couverte de croûtes blanches, gluantes et purulentes, certaines ouvertes et d'où semblait s'écouler un fin filet rougeâtre. Il y avait sept photos comme celle-là, qu'elle ne put que brièvement entrevoir avant qu'Hijikata ne les cache à sa vue, mais elle put voir qu'il souffraient tous des mêmes horribles plaies. Et malheureusement pour le policier, le rapport qui y était joint était tombé devant elle, face visible, où deux noms lui sautèrent aux yeux : celui de l'agent qui s'occupait du dossier, et également...

\- Le docteur Sato ?

Le vice-commandant récupéra le rapport qu'il envoya rejoindre les photos dans la chemise, avant de s'agenouiller profondément devant elle.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est de ma faute, j'ai été maladroit, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser voir ça ! Veuillez me pardonner !

\- Mais... Mais non, ce n'est pas vous, mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec la diète Sato ? C'est à cause de ça qu'ils ont ces... Oh mais c'est affreux ! s'exclama-t-elle en tâtant fébrilement son propre visage.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, j'ai failli à mon devoir, déclara Hijikata, fataliste. Cette affaire devait rester secrète, je risque d'avoir ruiné une enquête fondamentale avec ma maladresse ! Je dois me faire seppuku pour laver ma honte.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, affolée. Non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça, c'est de ma faute, j'ai été curieuse, je n'aurais pas dû !

\- C'est à moi de protéger mon travail, soutint-il, toujours agenouillé et le front au sol, le dossier désorganisé serré contre son torse. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

\- Attendez ! Je ne vais en parler à personne, ça reviendra au même que si je n'avais rien vu, non ? tenta-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle essaya de rendre assuré.

\- Merci pour votre compassion, Otsu-san, mais nos lois sont strictes et je suis le premier à devoir m'y soumettre.

\- Attendez, j'ai une idée ! En tant qu'ancienne du Shinsengumi, je peux être considérée comme une sorte de... réserviste, non ? Si déjà je n'en parle à personne, et que je dis à tous mes fans d'arrêter ce produit horrible, je vais leur dire... Je vais me ranger à l'opposition, celle des autres médecins, qui disent qu'il vaut mieux avoir un régime varié et équilibré, comme ça il y aura moins de malades. Et s'il n'y a plus que ceux qui la continuent qui ont ces horribles symptômes, ça devait faciliter l'enquête, non ? En plus, ça sauverait plein de gens, et ça c'est le plus important pour des policiers comme nous, n'est-ce pas ! Du coup, vous n'aurez pas partagé un secret avec un civil, mais avec une collègue ! C'est moins grave, non ?

Hijikata releva légèrement la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je... suppose que oui...

\- Alors, vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de vous punir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le policier semblait hésiter.

\- Eh bien... Pris sous cet angle, je suppose que le Kyokuchuu Hatto ne serait pas enfreint, déclara-t-il d'une voix lente, ce qui ne me rendrait pas passible du seppuku.

\- Alors c'est décidé ! s'exclama joyeusement Otsu. Je vais faire une conférence de presse dès demain ! Vous allez voir, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, vous n'allez pas le regretter – culotte en poils de cul !

\- Je vous remercie de l'estime que vous portez à ma vie, déclara Hijikata en s'inclinant de nouveau le front contre le sol. Vous êtes un grand défenseur de la population même après votre départ. Testicule de vieux rat.

\- Oh non, je suis juste trop naïve, affirma-t-elle. J'aurais dû me douter avant que quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant ne pouvait pas être bon pour nous ! D'ailleurs je dois vous avouer... Je n'arrêterai pas de tricher. Si je ne le faisais pas, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse avec son plus adorable sourire, je me serais mise à arracher la langue de tout le monde pour les frire et les manger – soba aux glaires !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la cour du Shinsengumi, qui avait retrouvé son animation habituelle, un petit groupe de guerriers étaient assis dans un coin de la terrasse, occupés à déguster leurs bols de ramens.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, soupira l'un d'eux. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

\- Et encore, c'est juste de la nourriture à livrer. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps d'aller dans un vrai restaurant pour fêter ça.

\- Kondo-san a fait sauter le décret il y a juste une heure, on réparera ça ce soir si vous voulez, promit Hijikata.

Autour d'eux, la plupart des agents avaient agi de même et avaient commandé leur plat préféré, offrant une journée particulièrement prolifique aux service de livraison de nourriture.

\- Vous avez regardé l'interview d'Otsu-chan ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle est toujours aussi mignonne...

\- Convaincante aussi. Je crois que ce docteur Sato a battu le record mondial de faillite express.

\- Ouais, enfin, ça a quand même été chaud de trouver l'excuse pour que Kondo et Seizou la regardent avec nous.

\- À propos, Otae a été difficile à convaincre par son frère ?

\- Non, pas vraiment à ce que je sache, songea Hijikata. En fait, je crois qu'elle faisait surtout ça pour l'encourager vu qu'il semblait décidé à prendre soin de sa santé. Vu ce qu'il doit trouver dans le frigo de l'accro au sucre pour qui il travaille, je peux la comprendre.

\- Elle est vraiment forte, s'émerveilla Harada. Comment a-t-elle pu tenir si longtemps sans en avoir aucune obligation ?

\- En fait, elle avait une façon bien à elle de suivre cette diète. Elle se servait juste de la bouillie pour tartiner des pots de _Bargain Dash_.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que le quartier Kabuki n'est pas à feu et à sang !

\- Probablement. Et aussi grâce à vous, rappela le vice-commandant. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

\- C'est surtout grâce à vous deux. Vous avez mené toute l'enquête, après tout.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est pas plutôt le boulot de Yamazaki, ça ?

\- C'était ça ou vous faire passer les dangos en douce !

\- L'enquête plus l'élaboration du plan, ajouta Todo.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes quand même incroyables quand vous travaillez en duo, lança un des agents à ses deux supérieurs.

Hijikata et Sougo sourirent sans faire de commentaire.

\- Comme quoi, les cas de force majeure ! fit Harada en éclatant de rire. On a pu constater le résultat en tout cas !

\- C'est Hijikata-san qui a tout de même convaincu Otsu, déclara modestement Sougo. Et le plan était en grande partie de son crû.

\- Nous l'avons élaboré à deux, affirma son supérieur. Et pour ma part, je ne t'aurais pas cru si doué en maquillage horrifique.

\- J'avais de la matière à travailler.

\- Bah merci pour nous, grogna un de leur collègues.

\- Je parlais de la bouillie que j'ai utilisée, pas de vos gueules. Quoique...

\- Faut admettre que le résultat est impressionnant, commentait Todo en contemplant la photo de lui-même zombifié que lui avait rendue le vice-commandant à sa demande.

\- T'es obligé de conserver ça ? demanda Yamazaki avec une grimace.

\- Bah quoi, c'est un souvenir marrant ! T'inquiète, tu risques rien. Ton nom était sur le dossier, pas là-dessus. En plus, Otsu-chan est la seule à l'avoir vue, il y a peu de chance qu'elle tombe dessus à nouveau. Si quelqu'un la voit, je dirais que c'était un essai de déguisement.

\- C'est bien immonde, quand même.

\- Ça va, toi tu y as échappé.

\- Ç'aurait été risqué d'après le vice-commandant, rappela l'inspecteur, elle aurait pu me reconnaître. Elle m'a déjà vu de près.

\- Même avec le joli maquillage que tu portais ce jour-là ?

\- Et cette superbe perruque.

\- Et ce ravissant kimono orange.

\- Oh, ça va, hein, je faisais mon boulot !

\- On n'était pas en train de se moquer, on dit juste que tu es plus mémorable en femme qu'en homme, précisa Sougo sous les éclats de rire.

\- Bah, recommence pas à te vexer pour rien, lâcha Hijikata. C'est juste comment t'es fait. Les cheveux un peu longs, le menton imberbe, puis t'es tout fin aussi...

\- Comme quoi, ton régime à toi marche pas mal, s'amusa un autre.

\- C'est de l'arnaque, ces régimes, affirma Yamazaki avec conviction. C'est juste des modes qui vont et qui viennent ! S'il y en avait un qui était vraiment efficace, il serait toujours utilisé, non ? De toute façon, n'importe quel régime aussi restrictif n'est ni sain ni tenable sur la durée !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! se récria-t-il aussitôt, saisissant à deux mains son apan entamé comme pour le défendre. C'est juste pendant les missions, c'est le dieu des planques qui veut ça, c'est religieux, et ce n'est pas une bouillie immonde au moins...

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait rien d'autre que des regards moqueurs ou circonspects, il laissa tomber et se détourna en marmonnant. Les autres ne répondirent rien et le laissèrent bouder en finissant son anpan en silence.

Hijikata termina de boire le bouillon de ses ramens, avant de se lever en s'étirant.

\- Bon, je reprend du service. Oubliez pas d'être à l'heure, ce serait dommage d'avoir survécu à la diète pour mourir par seppuku à cause d'un bête retard.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, à tout à l'heure, vice-commandant !

Il se rendit à ses appartements et enfila son uniforme, de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Avant de sortir, constatant qu'il lui restait encore une poignée de minutes, il décida de s'accorder un petit plaisir. Il dirigea son regard vers un coin de la pièce et afficha un grand sourire devant le carton qui avait été livré par voie rapide ce matin-même, monnayant un généreux supplément. Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir avec un bonheur proche de la vénération une de ces bouteilles jaunes qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il prit son temps pour en dévisser le bouchon rouge, et la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres pour boire à même le goulot. Un bref instant plus tard, le ravissement dans son regard se mua en incompréhension, puis en incrédulité, et enfin en horreur pure. Il arracha la bouteille de sa bouche et en recracha aussitôt le contenu sur le sol. À la place de la délicieuse mayonnaise attendue et de sa délectable texture jaune, il s'était formée à ses pieds une flaque de matière blanchâtre, dans laquelle baignaient des grumeaux mous.

\- Tu y as pris goût, finalement ?

Il se retourna pour voir Sougo appuyé contre le cadre de sa porte, bras croisés, le dévisageant avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as vraiment le don pour devenir dépendant à des trucs dégueulasses. Mais celle-ci est saine, au moins, ça reste une amélioration.

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour que le cerveau d'Hijikata comprenne la situation, que son capitaine mit à profit pour filer.

\- SOUGOOOOO ! J'VAIS TE BUTER, CONNARD !

OoOoOoOoOoO

(*) Pour rappel, obligeant à détester les Yorozuya sauf Shinpachi, instauré bien sûr par Kondo.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	19. L'heure des visites

Alors, j'ai fait le passé, j'ai fait le présent, j'ai fait le passé moins lointain... Reste le futur que je n'ai pas encore touché. Mais c'est délicat, vu que la série n'est pas terminée, ce que j'écriais risquerait de devenir obsolète sous peu. Je fais déjà assez d'erreurs comme ça par rapport au passé...

Je me suis donc placée dans le contexte d'un futur un peu particulier, celui du film _Be Forever a Yorozuya_. Il y aura bien sûr des spoilers, mais aucun sur l'intrigue principale ; je ne crois d'ailleurs pas avoir révélé quoi que ce soit qui se passerait après la première moitié du film.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **L'heure des visites**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les paupières d'Otae papillonnèrent lorsqu'elle émergea des brumes du sommeil. Elle avait du mal à estimer combien de temps elle dormait, depuis quelques temps ; aussi avait-elle pris l'habitude de chercher l'horloge des yeux dès que ceux-ci s'ouvraient. Quand sa vision se fut suffisamment éclaircie pour qu'elle pût distinguer les aiguilles, elle sourit : elle se réveillait juste à temps pour son moment préféré de la journée.

Attendant avec impatience que les dernières minutes finissent de s'égrainer, la jeune femme laissa son regard errer sur les murs trop blancs de sa chambre d'hôpital, au carrelage blanc, au plafond blanc, aux meubles blancs et à la fenêtre bien propre où passaient les rayons du soleil filtrés par un store blanc. Sur les draps et l'oreiller tendus de tissu blanc s'étalaient ses cheveux, eux aussi tristement assortis au décor. Elle n'aimait pas ça, ça manquait décidément trop de vie. Elle avait hâte que l'heure arrive, et avec elle, un peu de couleur dans cette pièce. Bientôt, la grande aiguille atteignit le haut de l'horloge ; Otae n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une infirmière toque à la porte, et entre en lui annonçant qu'elle avait de la visite. Elle se redressa comme elle le put, et sourit à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Sougo, l'accueillit-elle. Toujours aussi ponctuel... À ma porte dès l'ouverture des heures de visite.

\- Hé bien, je me dis que vu que la chinoise n'est jamais là aussi tôt, ce serait une bonne idée de passer avant histoire d'éviter de se croiser, répondit le jeune homme en s'avançant avant de tirer une chaise pour s'installer près du lit.

\- Je vois, parce qu'il ne serait pas correct de se bagarrer dans un hôpital ?

\- Quelle idée. L'intention est juste que vous ayez de la compagnie le plus longtemps possible en passant chacun notre tour.

\- Quel mauvais menteur tu fais, s'amusa-t-elle.

Sougo sourit, sans chercher à le nier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mâchonnes depuis quelques temps ? continua Otae. Tu vas finir par t'abîmer les dents.

\- Une arme mortelle, répondit-il en retirant de sa bouche le fin bâtonnet de bois, à l'extrémité effilée et pointue comme un aiguillon. Ce n'est pas sur mes dents qu'elle causera le plus de ravages.

\- Et tu n'as pas honte d'amener une arme mortelle dans un endroit pareil ? commenta-t-elle, toujours d'un ton amusé. Entre ça et ta nouvelle coiffure, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Hijikata-san au même âge.

Le sourire de Sougo s'agrandit tandis qu'il cala à nouveau le long bâtonnet entre ses lèvres.

\- Ah, Otae-dono, si vous n'étiez pas alitée, j'aurais dû me venger pour ces paroles. Par ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous savoir à quoi il ressemblait à mon âge ? Contrairement à moi, vous n'avez pas eu la malchance de le connaître à cette époque...

\- C'est comme si je vous avais connus. Kondo parlait si souvent de vous...

Elle regretta ses paroles sitôt qu'elles eurent quitté sa bouche : quelle maladroite elle faisait ! Elle dévisagea Sougo avec inquiétude ; il n'avait pas ouvertement réagi à l'évocation de son mentor, mais son expression avait changé l'espace d'un instant. Cependant Otae n'y lut non pas de la tristesse, de la colère ou de la résignation, mais une détermination ferme et une impatience jubilatoire. Elle se détendit : visiblement, la situation était entre des mains décidées à ne pas la lâcher. Pour un peu, elle en aurait sincèrement plaint les insensés qui avaient mis un gorille en cage...

\- Par ailleurs, reprit-elle, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais vous me rendez bien souvent visite ensemble. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, c'est avec toi.

\- Bah, c'est bien normal, fit Sougo d'un ton détaché en se balançant sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise. À force de vivre ensemble, on est inséparables. On est comme des frères.

Puis, après un bref silence :

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce mensonge-là était plus réussi, non ?

\- Absolument parfait, assura Otae. Au point que je pourrais douter que c'en est bien un.

Sougo éclata de rire en laissant retomber les quatre pieds de sa chaise au sol.

\- Je vais devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour vous le prouver la prochaine fois que nous serons là tous les deux, puisque vous en doutez !

Finissant par changer de sujet, ils bavardèrent quelques minutes avant que l'infirmière ne revint leur annoncer une autre visite.

\- Je vais vous laisser en famille, conclut Sougo en se levant. Je tâcherai de traîner l'autre idiot avec moi la prochaine fois.

\- Sougo, une minute s'il te plaît, le rappela Otae.

Le garçon s'immobilisa dans le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé pour se diriger vers la porte avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Je voulais te remercier, lui dit-elle. Tu viens me voir souvent, parfois presque tous les jours, alors que je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux.

Sougo eut un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Cependant... Je sais aussi que demain est un jour particulier pour toi. Pour vous deux. Je ne voudrais pas... réveiller encore plus de mauvais souvenirs que vous n'en avez déjà. Alors... Ne venez pas demain, d'accord ? Cette journée n'est pas la mienne.

Sougo souriait toujours, cette fois d'un air un peu triste qui ne s'attarda cependant pas.

\- Bah, la journée sera assez longue, vous savez. Nous verrons. Vous faites d'ailleurs bien de m'y faire penser, ajouta-t-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il faut que je m'organise avec l'autre idiot.

Otae regarda un instant le portable d'un air incrédule, avant de secouer la tête, vaguement amusée.

\- Vraiment... Après tout ce temps, vous en êtes encore là ? Quelles têtes de mules...

\- Vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi ? Eh bien, Kondo a été vraiment bavard.

\- Sougo... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Kagura ne vient jamais me voir au début de l'heure des visites ?

\- Hum... J'ai tellement de réponses qui me viennent à l'esprit que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle cherche à éviter, tu sais...

\- Oh ? Alors elle a un autre S dans sa vie ? Mon pauvre petit cœur est brisé.

Otae secoua à nouveau la tête en souriant, décidée malgré tout à ne pas se laisser distraire par ses pitreries.

\- Ils sont têtus, tous les deux. J'aimerais bien les voir ensemble, comme avant.

\- Attention à ce que vous souhaitez, l'avertit-il. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister, tout à fait par inadvertance, à une de leurs dernières rencontres... Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un spectacle convenable à produire dans un hôpital.

\- Vraiment ? Encore moins que celui que toi et Hijikata-san m'offrez à chacune de vos visites ? Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ça a l'air de vous amuser.

\- C'est le cas. Ça me rappelle que certaines choses ne changent pas. Ça fait du bien.

Son sourire se fit triste alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, où la vision était limitée par le store à moitié baissé.

\- J'aimerais bien... Revoir tout le monde ensemble. Que tous ces idiots soient en train de se disputer bêtement comme avant.

Sougo, toujours debout à mi-chemin de la porte, la regardait de biais. Le sourire mélancolique s'attardait sur le visage aux traits tirés de la jeune femme, ses paupières battant lentement comme si elle était sur le point de s'endormir, et à la pâleur rehaussée par ses cheveux blancs et par le décor blanc, trop blanc. Mécaniquement, il regarda le portable qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Otae-donno... Ces idiots n'ont jamais cessé de se disputer. Bientôt, ils le feront auprès de ce lit, je vous en fait la promesse. Alors... tâchez de ne pas dormir à ce moment-là.

Otae détacha son regard de la fenêtre et lui offrit en réponse un sourire plus chaleureux. Sougo lui adressa un signe de tête et gagna la porte de la chambre.

\- Sougo, l'appela-t-elle de nouveau alors que la main du jeune homme se posait sur la poignée, cela fait bien des années à présent. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de... Prendre un nouveau départ ?

La main de Sougo s'était immobilisée sur la poignée de la porte. De sa place, Otae ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage.

\- Un nouveau départ...

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, mais elle put le voir lever le nez au plafond, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Comme de bonnes résolutions, en somme ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Il lâcha la poignée et se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face, son sourire d'où dépassait sa baguette de bois pointue étirant toujours ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez raison. Nous sommes des adultes, après tout.

Il se dirigea vers le mur à sa gauche alors que sa main farfouillait dans sa poche, pour en tirer son vieux masque de nuit rouge imprimé d'yeux.

\- Je fais la promesse d'arrêter de pioncer au boulot, déclara-t-il en déposant l'objet sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je vous le laisse au cas où vous auriez du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il est aussi très efficace pour faire semblant d'écouter quelqu'un.

Otae resta interdite un instant, avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Au revoir, Sougo, dit-elle simplement.

\- À bientôt, Otae-dono.

Dans le couloir, Sougo put voir Shinpachi qui attendait appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il releva les yeux quand il le vit sortir, le salua d'un signe de tête avant de se décoller du mur et de se diriger vers la chambre. Sougo le suivit des yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, semblant hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Comme d'habitude, il le laissa passer la porte de la chambre de sa sœur sans le faire, avec l'étrange impression que les même pensées traversaient l'esprit du binoclard. Il ne put toutefois pas retenir un sourire goguenard en voyant disparaître derrière le pan de mur, accompagné du talon d'une botte noire, l'extrémité d'un sabre de bois. Et c'est lui qui devait s'entendre dire qu'il commençait à ressembler à son stupide supérieur ?

Pensant à Hijikata, il se rappela de son portable qu'il avait machinalement rangé dans sa poche en cherchant son masque. Il le ressortit, et chercha rapidement dans sa courte liste de contacts celui désigné par un terme particulièrement peu charitable. Il le sélectionna et tapa rapidement son message : « tu comptes y aller à quelle heure demain ? »

Il rangea l'appareil, après avoir au passage constaté que le dernier message avant celui-ci datait pile de l'an dernier, et concernait le même sujet. Ils ne s'envoyaient jamais de messages, ils passaient assez de temps ensemble pour se parler de vive voix. Sauf pour ça. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle ils ne communiquaient que par écrit, et à laquelle ils ne faisaient jamais aucune allusion lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. La réponse mit moins d'une minute à arriver :

« Je pensais y être vers neuf heures. Ça te va ? »

Il tapa un rapide « OK » avant de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche d'un geste cette fois définitif. Neuf heures, hein ? Comme l'an dernier, comme il l'avait vu sur les précédents messages. Ce type devenait routinier en vieillissant.

Sur le chemin menant à la sortie de l'hôpital, il se surprit à se demander s'il allait utiliser cette indication comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Sa première impulsion fut de se demander pourquoi il agirait autrement ; mais les paroles d'Otae faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il était loin d'être convaincu d'en avoir envie. Mais bon...

Après tout...

Lui n'était pas encore assez vieux pour aimer la routine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sougo profitait du silence tandis que ses pas remontaient le chemin de terre battue ; un vent tiède lui arrivait de face, charriant avec lui les effluves des fleurs fraîchement écloses sur les arbres ou déposées sur les tombes qui s'alignaient à droite et à gauche. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de ses propres pieds écrasant le gravier ou shootant dans un caillou, les pépiements ou le froissement d'aile d'un oiseau. Tout en parcourant le chemin familier, Sougo s'interrogeait encore une fois sur le bien-fondé de sa décision. Car aucun doute que ce calme ne durerait pas en la respectant...

Enfin, le dernier virage le mena à sa destination ; il put aussitôt voir que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, un fin filet de fumée s'élevant au-dessus de son visage dont les yeux étaient d'ici cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux courts. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il les avait délestés d'une bonne moitié de leur longueur ainsi que de leur frange en V qui lui avait valu tant de plaisanteries, ce qui de l'avis général, lui allait plutôt bien. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Sougo d'y trouver de quoi s'en moquer allègrement pendant les premiers jours.

En entendant le nouveau visiteur approcher, Hijikata jeta un bref regard en coin sur le chemin, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en tournant complètement la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il le reconnut, se détachant de la tombe devant laquelle il se tenait debout.

\- Sougo ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, alors que le jeune homme le saluait d'un geste de la main. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu en as de ces questions. À ton avis ?

Arrivé au niveau de la tombe, il s'accroupit pour déposer ses offrandes à côté de celles que son aîné avait déposées plus tôt.

\- Comme le même jour de l'an dernier, je viens visiter la tombe de ma sœur.

\- Non mais c'est pas ce que... je veux dire, là, maintenant ? À cette heure-ci ? Tu voulais bien savoir quand je passerai pour ne pas qu'on ne s'y croise, non ? Comme tous les ans ?

\- C'est vrai...

Après avoir terminé, il se redressa et s'essuya les mains avant de réarranger son kimono.

\- Mais je me suis dit, ça fait cinq ans qu'on l'ennuie en défilant en file indienne. Même Kondo, quand il pouvait encore venir, ne voulait pas accompagner l'un d'entre nous pour ne pas vexer l'autre. On devait avoir l'air bien idiots.

Il s'étira, sentant de biais le regard incrédule d'Hijikata.

\- Du coup, j'ai mûrement réfléchi...

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Trois minutes. Et je me suis dit que nous pourrions lui faire gagner du temps en venant ensemble. Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu y survivras.

\- Crétin ! Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était moi qui l'avait exigé !

\- C'est pourtant le cas.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- C'est pas moi en tout cas, donc c'est forcément toi.

\- T'as le cervau moisi, abruti ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !

\- Cette habitude vient pourtant bien de quelque part. Et je maintiens que ce n'était pas moi.

\- Humpf. Je suppose que ça s'est mis en place de façon tacite, en déduisit Hijikata

\- Une prise de position courageuse et tranchée, comme d'habitude.

\- La ferme.

\- Toi la ferme.

\- _Non toi la_...Grrr !

Hijikata ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes pour tâcher de se calmer.

\- On ne devrait pas se disputer devant sa tombe, lui dit-il.

\- Elle n'en serait pas spécialement choquée.

Sougo adressa un sourire amusé à son aîné.

\- Au contraire, c'est comme ça qu'elle nous a toujours connus, non ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle est partie. Et quand j'y repense, avec le recul, nos prises de bec la faisaient plutôt rire. Je pense qu'elle serait heureuse d'y assister de nouveau... Du coup, tu peux décoller cette expression de ton visage stupide, je pense juste à elle. Tu peux bien prendre sur toi pour supporter ça.

\- Arrête de me faire porter le chapeau de tes conneries !

Un moment de silence suivit cet échange, qu'Hijikata passa dans un premier temps à fulminer avant de finir par s'apaiser, et de reporter son attention sur la sépulture dressée devant eux. Ils restèrent un moment là sans dire un mot de plus ; Hijikata finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil de côté, ce que Sougo dut sentir car il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- L'année prochaine même heure ?

\- … Ouais.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, les deux hommes se mirent en route côte à côte sur le chemin du retour. Ils n'eurent pas fait dix pas que Sougo glissa :

\- Encore à neuf heures, hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es devenu un vieux enfermé dans une routine.

\- De quoi ? s'exclama Hijikata, outré. C'est toi qui a proposé d'y aller à la même heure !

\- Pour ne pas bousculer tes habitudes, papy.

\- Je vais le scalper, je jure que je vais le scalper...

Un coup de vent dans leur dos vint faire rougir la braise de la cigarette d'Hijikata et ébouriffer la longue queue de cheval de Sougo. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans leur dos après avoir respectivement remis en place clope et cheveux : ils auraient tous les deux pu jurer avoir entendu un rire cristallin porté par la brève bourrasque, mais ils ne virent personne. Ils échangèrent brièvement un regard, puis, sans faire de commentaire, se remirent en route.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	20. Si tu cherches une motivation

Comme évoqué dans un chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas grand-chose du modèle éducatif japonais, donc je préfère me reposer davantage sur celui plus occidental que je connais plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi. Si des gens s'y connaissent plus et veulent apporter des corrections et précisions, je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Si tu cherches une motivation, dis-toi que c'est le week-end demain, même quand ce n'est pas le cas**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assis sur le bord de la terrasse de bois, Hijikata s'offrait une petite pause digestive après le repas partagé avec Kondo et les Okita. Regardant d'un air absent les nuages défiler dans le ciel, il se demandait vaguement comment il allait meubler son après-midi. Si les entraînements matinaux étaient quotidiens, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux de l'après-midi, ceux de libres comme aujourd'hui le laissant généralement un peu désœuvré. Enfin, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas contre un moment de calme de temps en temps, quitte à s'ennuyer un peu.

\- Toushirou-san ?

Il détourna brusquement son regard des nuages, sursautant à moitié. Égaré dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Mitsuba sortir juste derrière lui.

\- Pardon de te déranger, lui dit-elle en souriant comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir surpris, je voulais juste te dire... Je vais devoir m'absenter cet après-midi, je dois aller en ville pour m'occuper de formalités administratives pour Sou-chan... Je ne serai probablement pas rentrée avant ce soir.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête en réponse, un pli s'étant toutefois formé entre ses sourcils.

\- Tu y vas seule ? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

\- Oh non, bien entendu, assura-t-elle, Kondo-san va m'accompagner. Je sais que les routes ne sont pas toujours sûres par ici.

Hijikata hocha de nouveau la tête sans rien ajouter. Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de relever l'ironie : il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, les routes avaient cette réputation essentiellement à cause de lui, considéré comme la pire rencontre possible sur ces chemins de terre. Mais à présent que cette menace n'en était plus une, les routes ne lui paraissaient pas plus sûres pour autant : lui au moins, dans sa quête de combats violents, ne s'en était jamais pris aux femmes, aux enfants, aux familles... Et il savait que ceux qui continuaient d'entretenir la réputation de ces routes n'avaient pas tous autant de scrupules.

\- Ce qui m'ennuie en revanche... poursuivit Mitsuba d'une voix soucieuse, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de la leçon de Sou-chan aujourd'hui. Je ne serai pas rentrée assez tôt pour ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est si grave qu'il manque une journée ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois, de toute façon.

\- Avec son entraînement, il ne peut déjà pas travailler tous les jours. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne de retard par rapport aux enfants scolarisés, ça pourrait lui porter préjudice plus tard.

Sougo, en effet, ne fréquentait pas l'école. La plus proche était située trop loin pour qu'il puisse la concilier avec ses entraînements, et les horaires des deux se seraient de toutes façon chevauchés. Hijikata ne connaissait pas encore la petite famille à cette époque, mais il avait appris çà et là à travers des bouts de conversations que cet état de fait avait été à l'origine de discussions mouvementées, suppliantes et houleuses avec sa sœur, très inquiète à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas accès à la même instruction que les autres. Le gamin, lui, était déjà très décidé sur ce à quoi il voulait donner la priorité, et sa réputation de jeune prodige qu'il avait déjà commencé à se forger à l'époque n'avait pas aidé la pauvre Mitsuba qui n'avait pas su quoi faire pour offrir à son petit frère ce qui était le meilleur pour lui. Elle avait fini par trouver un compromis acceptable pour tous les deux, et ce, comme souvent, en donnant de sa personne : Sougo continuerait à suivre les entraînements avec Kondo, et Mitsuba lui ferait l'école à la maison en s'adaptant à son emploi du temps.

Hijikata ne portait pas spécialement de jugement là-dessus, d'autant que ça lui était bénéfique à lui aussi, au fond : les heures que passait Sougo à étudier étaient toujours du temps où il était sûr de ne pas subir une de ses mauvaises blagues ou simplement sa présence agaçante. Et si on lui avait demandé son avis, ce gosse n'était de toute façon pas scolarisable. Rien que de l'imaginer enfermé dans une école normale, entouré d'enfants normaux... Impossible, il les aurait tous traumatisés. Et les enseignants aussi. C'était épargner la santé physique et mentale de beaucoup de monde de procéder ainsi.

\- Du coup... poursuivit Mitsuba d'une voix hésitante, je me demandais... Si tu pouvais me remplacer pour sa leçon d'aujourd'hui ?

Les yeux et la bouche d'Hijikata s'ouvrirent si grands qu'il en laissa tomber la brindille qu'il mâchonnait comme à son habitude.

\- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Que je lui fasse cours ?

\- Ce serait juste pour aujourd'hui, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Cela m'ennuie de t'embêter pendant ton après-midi de libre...

\- Mais non, mais ce n'est pas la question...

Ce n'était pas le fait de lui rendre service qui le contrariait. Bien au contraire, c'était à la bienveillance de la jeune fille qu'il devait de ne pas dormir dehors, lui rendre service quand il le pouvait lui paraissait plus que naturel. Kondo, Mitsuba, n'importe qui dans le monde, c'était pareil, il avait horreur d'avoir une dette envers qui que ce soit. Il se rendait utile autant que possible, l'aidait au ménage, à la cuisine, coupait du bois et effectuait des réparations quand la maison en avait besoin, ce n'était pas le travail qui lui faisait peur. Mais faire la leçon à ce petit démon qui le détestait et qui lui rappelait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion qui était le senpai de l'autre dans le dojo ? Aucun doute que Sougo, en plus de perdre un après-midi d'enseignement, se sentirait humilié et rabaissé, et s'appliquerait à transférer ce sentiment sur sa personne. Quand bien même il n'avait rien demandé.

Mais malgré tout, il était redevable à Mitsuba et ne s'estimait pas le droit de lui refuser ce service en bloc. Comment lui faire comprendre, aussi diplomatiquement que possible vis-à-vis de celui qui était quand même son frère, à quel point ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Il se racla la gorge en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- Écoute... Je comprends le problème, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je te serais d'une grande aide là-dessus. Je n'ai jamais rien appris à personne, je ferais un professeur abominable, j'en suis sûr. Je doute de réussir à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit... à mon avis, il va juste perdre sa journée.

\- Tu n'en aurais pas besoin, le rassura-t-elle. Lui faire faire des révisions suffira pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais... Tu lui en as parlé ? demanda-t-il, tentant d'amener en douceur sur la table le véritable cœur du problème. Il m'a déjà vu toute la matinée au dojo, il ne sera pas enchanté de m'avoir l'après-midi en plus.

\- Je lui expliquerai. Ce n'est que pour une fois après tout, il ne va quand même pas faire un caprice pour ça.

Hijikata lâcha un soupir. S'il voulait se faire comprendre, il allait devoir se montrer un peu plus franc...

\- Mitsuba-san... Sans parler de caprices, je dirais qu'il est... sélectif sur les personnes qu'il accepte comme figure d'autorité. Et je ne suis pas Kondo. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se faire écouter, lui, mais je doute d'arriver à un tel miracle en un après-midi.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai aussi pensé à lui. Et je suis sûre qu'il accepterait si je le lui demandais, mais...

Elle avait caché les deux mains dans son dos, les mouvements de ses bras indiquant qu'elle devait être en train de les tordre nerveusement derrière elle, et une légère teinte rosée avait pris place sur ses pommettes.

\- Mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas descendre seule. Si Kondo reste pour s'occuper de Sou-chan, il faudrait alors... Que quelqu'un d'autre m'accompagne...

Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, les siens suivant nerveusement un insecte qui courait sur le sol en attendant sa réponse. Réponse qu'il était bien en peine de formuler, tout le sang de son corps ayant visiblement migré vers son visage pour faire chauffer ses joues comme deux braseros.

\- Ce... c'est bon, finit-il par articuler. Si c'est si important pour toi.. Je... je vais lui faire la leçon cet après-midi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et lui qui avait cru qu'il s'ennuierait aujourd'hui. Enfin, tâchons de rester positif : avant son départ, Mitsuba avait visiblement réussi l'impossible, à savoir convaincre son terrible frère d'accepter que son kouhai lui serve de professeur aujourd'hui. Ses scrupules à causer du souci à sa grande sœur auront eu raison de ses dernières résistances, et en dépit de tout le dégoût que ça lui inspirait à en juger par les fréquents regards meurtriers qu'il lui lançait, il semblait décidé à se tenir tranquille afin d'en avoir fini le plus vite possible, un but qu'Hijikata ne pouvait qu'approuver. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir aussi à l'aise que s'il était assis sur une planche à clous ; même s'il avait eu l'élève le plus docile du monde, il n'était pas professeur, lui, par où était-il supposé commencer ?

Les maths, tiens. Il avait toujours été plutôt à l'aise dans cette matière, et il lui suffirait de reprendre ce qu'il avait travaillé la dernière fois. Il lui demanda son livre, que Sougo poussa vers lui sans un mot. Un marque-page indiquait l'endroit où il s'était arrêté avec Mitsuba. Il s'agissait de problèmes à résoudre ; un coup d'œil sur son cahier lui indiqua lesquels il avait déjà fait. Il en choisit quatre autres au hasard sur lesquels il lui demanda de se pencher. Toujours enfermé dans un silence boudeur qui avait néanmoins le mérite d'être... silencieux, Sougo reprit son cahier et se mit au travail.

Hijikata resta à le regarder faire un instant, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, avant de lire plus en détail les exercices qu'il lui avait donnés. C'était des énoncés classiques et ennuyeux de problèmes mathématiques, à base de pommes, de poires et d'un connard d'épicier pas foutu de calculer lui-même combien vous lui devez. Sougo était concentré sur son travail, ne requérant pas son attention ; il avait la vague impression qu'il essayait d'oublier sa présence. S'il parvenait à tenir ce comportement durant toute la leçon, cet après-midi ne devrait pas se révéler insurmontable, il pourrait s'en tenir à son idée initiale de s'ennuyer, en s'interrompant juste le temps de vérifier ses devoirs et de lui donner les suivants. Ça devrait vite passer.

Pour patienter pendant que l'enfant travaillait, il laissa dériver son regard sur le bureau auquel ils étaient installés. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour l'encombrer, essentiellement ses livres de cours, des crayons, un encrier, une réserve de feuilles et une boîte en carton sans couvercle remplie d'un fatras de papiers pliés en deux ou en quatre. Le manque d'ordre dans celle-ci et le fait qu'elle fût poussée sur le côté lui laissa penser que son contenu ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec ses études. Probablement des dessins, des gribouillages, des plans de conquête du monde ou que savait-il encore. Le seul autre objet sans rapport avec le travail scolaire sur le bureau était un curieux assemblage en brins de paille, attachés entre eux avec des bouts de ficelle. Avec plus d'attention, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poupée ; oui, maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux, il distinguait bien les bras, les jambes et la tête. L'ensemble était un peu brouillon, des brins de paille sortaient des nœuds un peu trop lâches mais restait reconnaissable. Curieux, il ne l'aurait pas cru du genre à jouer à la poupée...

\- J'ai fini.

Hijikata détacha son regard de la poupée de paille ; Sougo avait posé son crayon et le regardait d'un air ennuyé, imitant sa posture en soutenant sa joue dans la paume de sa main.

\- Ah. Bon, fais voir.

En reprenant le cahier de l'enfant, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait mis un peu moins d'un quart d'heure à résoudre les quatre problèmes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il mettait d'habitude, mais ça lui paraissait raisonnable. De toute évidence, il s'était dépêché de finir, sans toutefois avoir bâclé son travail – sans doute se doutait-il qu'il l'aurait fait recommencer si ça avait été le cas.

Hijikata commença à vérifier le premier problème. Sougo avait soigneusement recopié l'énoncé, puis avait détaillé ses calculs avant de rédiger sa conclusion. Le tout semblait correct. Il releva les yeux vers le gamin ; pendant que son aîné corrigeait, pour s'occuper, il avait saisi sa poupée de paille et la faisait marcher sur le bureau en marmonnant pour lui-même, son crayon dans l'autre main. Bien que ce fût une des rares fois où il agissait comme un enfant normal, Hijikata ressentit pourtant un léger malaise en le voyant former des mots silencieux sur ses lèvres, malaise qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il planta soudainement et à plusieurs reprises la pointe de son crayon dans le torse de la poupée. Réprimant un frisson, il reporta son attention sur le cahier d'exercices en tâchant de ne pas imaginer l'histoire que Sougo était en train de se raconter.

Il calcula mentalement le résultat des deux problèmes suivants, également justes. Visiblement, le gamin était plutôt bon élève. Tant mieux, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait moins de choses à lui expliquer, donc moins d'obligation de lui parler et moins de risque de se disputer.

Il s'attela à vérifier le dernier problème ; lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la conclusion, ceux-ci s'agrandirent, avant de se fermer alors qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains en respirant profondément. Calme... Pas taper le gamin... Il avait promis...

\- Quoi, c'est quand même pas si mauvais que ça ? lâcha Sougo en détachant son attention de la poupée abondamment poignardée et encore plus abîmée qu'avant.

Hijikata prit à nouveau une profonde respiration. Pédagogue. Il fallait qu'il se montre pédagogue.

\- Écoute... Je sais que c'est barbant, les problèmes de maths, commença-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible. On croirait presque que c'est étudié pour. Et je comprends que ce soit tentant de remplacer ces fruits stupides par autre chose de plus motivant lorsque tu calcules. Aucun problème si ça t'aide à ne pas décrocher...

D'un geste brusque, il pointa alors la conclusion du quatrième problème sur le cahier.

 _\- Mais pense à remettre les bons termes lorsque tu écris ta réponse !_

Confus, Sougo regarda la ligne qu'il lui pointait : en effet, en lieu et place de fruits divers, sa réponse parlait de têtes tranchées d'Hijikata et de cœurs arrachés d'Hijikata. Entre autres. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur qui tâchait de garder un visage impassible, mais dont le martellement de la veine du front et les dents serrées venaient briser l'illusion, lui même affichant un air qui pouvait tout aussi bien exprimer la contrition dissimulée derrière un fou rire que l'inverse.

\- Euh... Oups ?

\- C'est ça, comme tu dis, « oups » ! Corrige-moi ça ! Et refais ton calcul au passage, tu t'es trompé sur le prix des doigts coupés d'Hiji... Des bananes ! Le prix des bananes !

\- Ah ?

Sans paraître le moins du monde gêné, Sougo récupéra son cahier et gomma sa réponse avant de recommencer tranquillement. Hijikata pourrait jurer qu'il se retenait de rire.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il en jetant un œil au cahier que le gamin levait devant lui. Bon, ça suffit pour les maths. Il y a quoi d'autre...

Il jeta un œil à la note que lui avait laissée Mitsuba.

\- Lecture, tiens. Tu utilises quoi pour ça ?

Sougo farfouilla dans sa pile de manuels pour en sortir un livre où, là encore, une page était marquée.

\- On a fini le dernier texte la dernière fois avec Ane-ue, l'avertit-il en le lui tendant.

\- Ah bon ?

Ça, c'était ennuyeux, il ne pourrait pas juste reprendre un travail en cours. En ouvrant le livre, il vit que le texte suivant faisait partie du même corpus thématique que le précédent – à savoir les textes documentaires. Un court extrait de livre intitulé « le kappa ».

\- Vous faites comment, avec ta sœur, quand tu commences un nouveau texte ? lui demanda-t-il par dessus le livre.

\- Elle me demande de le lire trois fois dans ma tête, puis une fois à voix haute. Après, je réponds à la première série de questions en-dessous.

\- … Et ?

\- Et c'est tout pour le premier jour.

\- J'espère que tu ne me racontes pas d'histoires, lui dit Hijikata en reposant le livre avec un regard méfiant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, grogna Sougo. C'est pas toi qui rattraperait le retard ensuite.

\- Oui, bon. Lis, alors, histoire de ne pas commencer à en prendre.

L'enfant ne protesta pas, mais sa mine boudeuse avait repris place sur son visage alors qu'il se pencha sur le texte. Soit sa satisfaction de l'avoir fait enrager s'était dissipée, soit il n'aimait pas cette matière. Ou les deux. Il parcourait rapidement le texte des yeux, faisant se demander à Hijikata s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il lisait. Ce fut assez rapidement qu'il déclara avoir fini ; il lut ensuite le texte à haute voix, avec suffisamment de fluidité pour qu'Hijikata ne se sente pas obligé de le faire recommencer, et le silence revint alors qu'il commença à gratter les réponse aux quelques questions posées en-dessous.

Hijikata le laissa faire en laissant son regard errer par la fenêtre, s'occupant machinalement la main qui ne soutenait pas sa tête avec un crayon pioché sur le bureau. Mais après quelques minutes, un cri vint le faire sursauter.

\- Hé ! Arrête de mâcher mon crayon !

Il se retourna pour faire face au visage furieux de Sougo ; en effet, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à mordiller l'extrémité du bois.

\- Désolé, lâcha-t-il en se débarrassant du crayon.

\- Beurk, tu pourrais le nettoyer au moins !

\- Oh, arrête un peu, répliqua son aîné en reprenant furieusement l'objet pour l'essuyer sur sa manche. Les trois quarts de tes crayons sont déjà mordillés, tu as exactement la même manie, apparemment !

\- Justement, j'ai pas envie de le mettre dans ma bouche après toi ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu es en train d'écrire, plutôt, tu vas faire n'importe quoi !

\- Pff, je peux faire les deux, elles sont trop faciles, ces questions, marmonna Sougo sans lever les yeux de son cahier.

En effet, il écrivait vite, sans visiblement prendre le temps de réfléchir. Tant mieux s'il avait des facilités : à nouveau, ça lui permettrait d'avoir terminé plus vite.

\- Déjà fini ? lui demanda Hijikata lorsque l'enfant poussa son cahier vers lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est facile.

\- Hum. Bon, voyons ça.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas besoin d'attendre plus de quelques secondes avant de voir ses yeux s'arrondir. Il jeta à nouveau un œil au texte et aux questions pour être sûr, juste au cas où...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ! explosa-t-il, toute retenue jetée aux orties. Tu te fous de moi, là !

\- Ben quoi ?

Le texte était un court descriptif de la créature fantastique qui lui donnait son nom. La première question était : « que doit-on faire pour se protéger si on rencontre un kappa ? ». Hijikata n'avait lu le texte qu'en diagonale, mais le mythe du kappa devant lequel il fallait s'incliner pour que l'eau dans son crâne se renverse, lui faisant perdre ses pouvoirs, était un classique ; et il était hautement improbable que Sougo ne le connaisse pas lui aussi. Pourtant, la réponse qu'il avait écrite était : « lui couper la tête ». Plus bas, à la question « comment éviter que le kappa ne s'en prenne aux enfants ? », il avait répondu « assécher l'étendue d'eau où il vit et le regarder en faire de même ».

\- Tu m'as dit « répond aux questions », c'est ce que j'ai fait ! se justifia Sougo.

\- Mais avec le _texte_! Tu es supposé chercher les réponses dans le texte !

\- Tu ne me l'as pas dit, ça !

\- Mais c'est évident !

\- Moi, j'ai juste mis ce qui me semblait logique.

\- C'est logique, ça ? rageait Hijikata en pointant la première question.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait sérieux !

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Si tu lui coupes la tête, l'eau va se renverser, et au moins, tu es sûr de ne pas le voir revenir.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu as essayé sur un kappa ?

\- Mais ça n'existe pas, abruti !

\- Ben justement, ceux qui ont écrit ça, ils ne peuvent pas le savoir plus que moi !

 _\- Mais-on-s'en-fout !_ scanda son aîné en s'arrachant les cheveux. Le but de l'exercice, c'est de chercher les réponse dans le texte ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas le savoir, tu as déjà fait ce genre de travail !

\- Pas souvent, J'ai oublié ! protesta Sougo. C'est ta faute, Ane-ue, elle me le rappelle à chaque fois !

\- Sans doute pour éviter que tu lui sortes ce genre de conneries ! Mais en effet, c'est ma faute, te connaissant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre !

\- C'est juste que tu sais pas expliquer comme elle !

\- Hé bien imagine que c'est elle qui t'a expliqué, et recommence depuis le début ! trancha Hijikata en plaquant brusquement son cahier devant lui. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans avoir fini ça, et sérieusement !

Sougo le fusilla du regard avant de remettre tout aussi brusquement son cahier droit, récupérant au passage son crayon mordillé par Hijikata qu'il utilisa pour empaler violemment sa poupée de paille avant de recommencer à lire le texte avec toute la mauvaise volonté imaginable. Ses yeux furieux fixaient le texte imprimé, mais il n'était de toute évidence absolument pas concentré sur ce qu'il racontait.

\- Si tu savais expliquer comme il faut, je ne serais pas obligé de recommencer, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Si tu étais un gosse normal, tu irais à l'école et tu aurais un professeur dont c'est le travail, répliqua Hijikata sans le regarder.

\- Si j'allais à l'école, je pourrais cogner dès l'enfance les crétins dans ton genre !

\- Si j'avais été à l'école, j'aurais passé les sales gosses prétentieux dans ton genre par la fenêtre !

Le volume était monté d'un cran à chaque réplique ; mais la dernière phrase d'Hjikata fut suivie d'un lourd silence. Lorsqu'il regarda Sougo, il s'aperçut qu'il avait détaché des yeux écarquillés de son livre pour les fixer sur lui.

\- Comment ça, « si j'avais été » ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Tu n'as jamais été à l'école ?

\- Non, et alors ? Toi non plus, que je sache !

\- Pas étonnant que tu sois si nul ! Tu aurais dû le dire à Ane-ue, elle ne t'aurais sûrement rien demandé et j'aurais été tranquille aujourd'hui !

\- Le fait que je n'aie pas été à l'école ne veut pas dire que je n'ai reçu aucune instruction, crétin ! J'ai eu des cours à domicile, moi aussi !

\- Ah bon ? C'était quoi ta bonne excuse, à toi ?

\- Ma bonne excuse ? répéta Hijikata sans comprendre. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Moi, je ne vais pas à l'école pour pouvoir m'entraîner avec Kondo, rappela Sougo. Mais je sais que tu ne t'es jamais entraîné dans aucun dojo avant de le rencontrer, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors pourquoi ne pas être allé à l'école comme tout le monde ?

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

\- Bah, tu veux pas me dire ? De quoi tu as honte ? insista l'enfant avec un sourire moqueur.

\- De rien, c'est juste que ça ne te regarde pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie, mais pour te forcer à finir tes fichus devoirs !

\- Pfff, c'est moins intéressant.

\- Vraiment, je suis touché, je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi à ce point, ironisa l'adolescent.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que je pourrais faire d'une info qui a l'air de te mettre en rogne.

\- Tu ne pourras rien en faire. Et c'est toi qui me mets en rogne.

\- Ça, ça reste à prouver.

\- Tu sais quoi ? répondit Hijikata brusquement inspiré par son envie plus que pressante de quitter cette pièce. Si tu finis _correctement_ ton devoir, et en moins de dix minutes, je te réponds.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sougo, à peine dix minutes ?

\- Tu as déjà lu le texte et tu as les questions en tête, ça ne me paraît pas infaisable. Réfléchis-y vite, je lance le chrono, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'horloge.

Son cadet n'hésita qu'un bref instant, avant de se replonger d'un air plus décidé dans son livre et de se mettre à écrire aussi vite que possible.

\- Et applique-toi, je compterai fausses les réponses illisibles.

\- Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres !

En huit minutes, il avait terminé. Hijikata n'était pas arrivé à la moitié de la page pour constater que lorsqu'il y mettait du sien, il n'avait aucun mal à réussir l'exercice. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de traîner davantage sur cette matière, ou agacé que la raison de ses « difficultés à comprendre » n'aient été comme d'habitude motivées que par sa volonté de le provoquer. Quoique... En jetant un rapide coup d'œil par curiosité sur les pages précédentes du cahier, il remarqua de nombreuses traces de gomme et de ratures. Visiblement, Mitsuba lui avait également fait recommencer ses questionnaires, et pas qu'une fois.

\- Alors ? le pressa Sougo. C'est bon ou pas ?

Hijikata termina rapidement de vérifier les dernières réponses, puis reposa le cahier.

\- Ça ira.

\- Alors ? s'impatientait-il. Je t'écoute, pourquoi tu n'as jamais été à l'école ?

Son professeur soupira avant d'enfin répondre.

\- Comme tu le sais, ou pas, je suis un bâtard. Et ça se savait. Mon frère avait peur qu'en m'envoyant à l'école, je ne me fasse malmener pour ça. Du coup, j'ai eu droit à l'école à la maison... Mais on ne saura jamais s'il aurait eu raison ou pas. Alors ? Tu trouves un filon à exploiter dans ta quête interminable de me pourrir la vie ?

Sougo mordillait son crayon, songeur, triturant sa poupée de paille de son autre main.

\- Faut que j'y réfléchisse.

\- Réfléchis-y tant que tu veux, mais quand on aura fini ça. Bon, range ce livre, on va passer à la suite... Sciences, lut-il sur son pense-bête.

Avec soulagement, Hijikata barra « lecture » sur celui-ci. Les sciences donc... Tout en regardant Sougo chercher le bon livre dans sa pile, il se demanda quel scénario il pourrait bien inventer pour rendre la leçon invivable. Peut-être qu'avec une matière comme les sciences, il n'en trouverait pas l'occasion.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi, en ce moment ?

En réponse, l'enfant lui montra son livre ouvert sur une page présentant les organes internes de l'être humain.

\- L'anatomie. Et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à tout visualiser juste avec des dessins.

Hijikata dut se retenir de se frapper le crâne contre le bureau. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi lui ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Toushirou-san ?

Assis exactement au même endroit qu'en début d'après-midi lorsqu'elle l'avait interpellé pour la première fois, Hijikata se détourna de la même manière de sa contemplation du ciel pour se retourner vers Mitsuba.

\- Merci encore de t'être occupé de Sou-chan cet après-midi, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai regardé ses cahiers, c'est parfait.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête en marmonnant en réponse.

\- C'était rien.

\- Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir pris ton après-midi comme ça...

\- Ce n'est rien, je te dis.

Si on exceptait le mal de tête qui le tourmentait depuis. Il avait déjà pris trois aspirines, et vu l'absence de résultat, était très tenté de doubler la dose.

\- À quelle heure avez-vous terminé ?

Hijikata réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Il devait être... un peu plus de seize heures, je dirais. Entre seize heures et seize heure trente.

\- Oh ? s'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée. À peine ? Et vous avez réussi à quand même tout terminer ?

Sur son visage, son sourire revint encore plus grand.

\- Tu es vraiment prodigieux, Toushirou-san ! Il me faut au moins une heure de plus quand je m'en occupe.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oh, oui, et une heure, c'est dans ses bons jours ! Ce n'est pas qu'il soit mauvais élève, mais... Il a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il a sans arrêt la tête ailleurs, dans vos entraînement je suppose ! Je sais bien que c'est normal pour un enfant de s'ennuyer pendant ses devoirs...

Hijikata dut dissimuler le rictus qui lui était naturellement venu en entendant le terme « normal » dans une phrase qui parlait de Sougo.

\- … Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'intéresser suffisamment pour qu'il regarde plus ses cahiers que par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ! Tu ne les aurais pas fait à sa place, par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Mitsuba pouffa de rire.

\- Je plaisante, voyons. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ton secret.

\- Il n'y a aucun secret, marmonna-t-il en se détournant. Il voulait juste en finir vite pous ne plus me voir.

\- Ah ah, Toushi, toujours aussi modeste !

« Ah non, Kondo, ne venez pas en rajouter une couche ! » pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces alors que son mentor, qui avait visiblement suivi la conversation, sortit à son tour. Malheureusement en vain, car il poursuivit après avoir laissé une main s'abattre lourdement sur son épaule, lui arrachant une grimace par le nouvel élancement que le choc provoqua sous son crâne.

\- Il a un véritable don pour motiver Sougo. Ça se voit aussi au dojo, vous pouvez me croire !

\- … Non. Pas du tout.

\- Ah, tu ne peux pas le nier, Toushi ! Je t'assure, depuis que tu es là, il met deux fois plus de cœur à l'ouvrage.

\- Vous déformez les faits. C'est pas du cœur, c'est de la hargne. À mon égard, je le concède.

\- Peu importe, le résultat est là.

\- On croit rêver ! s'exclama un Hijikata outré. Après tous les discours avec lesquels vous m'avez assommé pour qu'on « arrête notre rivalité stupide », vous arrivez à me sortir ça !

\- Une saine compétition peut être une bonne motivation. Le problème, c'est que la vôtre n'a rien de sain.

\- C'est votre mauvaise foi qui n'est pas saine !

Kondo et Mitsuba échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Hijikata leur tournait à nouveau le dos, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur.

\- Pense-y quand même, le taquina Kondo. Tous les enfants n'ont pas le caractère de Sougo, et si tu y arrives avec lui, tu devrais t'en tirer facilement avec les autres. Tu pourrais faire une belle carrière comme professeur !

\- Tss, siffla Hijikata avec dédain. Vous avez plus de chance de me voir devenir flic que prof.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _Bien des années plus tard_

Le vice-commandant parcourut du regard l'armée de libération en contrebas, écrasant sous leur masse le quartier où ils venaient de faire leur retour. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard de ses hommes. Malgré leur absence, ceux-ci n'avaient pas perdu leurs habitudes : avant un affrontement qui s'annonçait difficile et lourd en pertes, ils attendaient toujours ses paroles d'encouragement pour leur redonner cœur au combat. Or ce combat-ci était bien placé pour devenir le plus ardu de tous. Et sans doute le dernier pour nombre d'entre eux.

\- Bien...

Néanmoins, il les connaissait assez bien pour affirmer qu'ils n'avaient réellement besoin d'aucune motivation supplémentaire. Juste de s'en tenir à leur habitude. Alors inutile de se creuser la cervelle à chercher trop compliqué.

\- Vous aurez une petite prime si vous en massacrez 200 chacun, déclara-t-il simplement.

Quelques exclamations surprises lui répondirent. Ouais, il ne s'était pas cassé la tête.

\- Le poste de vice-commandant sera à moi si je m'en fais 1 000, décréta Sougo sans la moindre gêne.

Hijikata exhala une bouffée de fumée, tous les regards s'étant tournés vers lui. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il l'envoie promener ou fasse mine de l'ignorer comme à chacune de ses provocations ; à la stupéfaction générale, il sourit.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

Un brouhaha d'exclamations, de rires et de sifflements s'éleva du groupe d'hommes du Shinsengumi en voyant leur chef relever le défi. Le vice-commandant en titre lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour apprécier l'expression sur le visage de son subordonné. Et il devait avouer que, s'il n'avait pas été sûr de vivre la fin du monde, il aurait eu peur pour son poste. Fin du monde qui arriverait de toute façon si Sougo gagnait son pari, comme le fit remarquer un de ses gars. Oui, avec une telle détermination, ce sale gosse en était bien capable. À son regard, il pouvait voir que dans son esprit, il l'avait déjà détrôné. Oui, il avait de bonnes chances d'y rester dans cette guerre, néanmoins, en ce moment, il préférait mille fois sa place à celle des créatures en bas.

Hijikata eut de nouveau un sourire en coin en repensant aux paroles que Kondo lui avait bien souvent répétées, des années durant, et auxquelles il avait toujours répondu par dénégations et grincements de dents. Pourtant, à en juger par l'enthousiasme de Sougo alors qu'il n'avait rien réellement promis, il ne pouvait plus vraiment le nier : il avait un don pour trouver les mots qui savaient le motiver.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	21. Les femmes préfèrent les cds

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **L'idée reçue que les femmes préfèrent les c*ds vient en grande partie du fait qu'un homme appellera toujours c*d celui qui a eu la fille qu'il voulait**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata n'aimait pas particulièrement descendre au village. Il préférait sa solitude, ou encore la compagnie de ses quelques proches, et ne s'y rendait toujours qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Mais Kondo lui ayant assuré qu'ils n'y resteraient pas longtemps, et lui n'étant pas dans un mauvais jour, il avait fini par accepter. Toujours cette idée fixe de le faire sociabiliser, hein... Il n'écoutait pas vraiment la discussion entre son mentor, Mitsuba et Sougo, marchant à faible distance derrière eux, aussi n'entendit-il le « Toushi ! » de Kondo qu'au bout du troisième appel.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Égaré dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du village.

\- Je te demandais si tu étais d'accord sur la manière de se répartir les tâches. Vu qu'on est partis tard, on aura meilleur compte à se séparer.

\- Euh, oh oui, on fait comme vous avez dit... C'est parfait...

\- Tu veux que je répète ?

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Je proposais que toi et moi allions nous occuper des courses, précisa Kondo, ainsi Mitsuba pourra accompagner Sougo pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Il a poussé comme une tige de bambou ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'il a lui est trop petit à présent. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va.

Tant qu'il ne lui demandait pas d'accompagner lui-même Sougo faire son shopping, tout lui irait.

\- Vous nous passez la liste des courses, Mitsuba ? Oh, elle ne serait pas un peu plus longue que d'habitude ? remarqua-t-il en parcourant des yeux la feuille que la jeune femme lui avait remise.

\- C'est bientôt votre anniversaire, Kondo-san, expliqua-t-elle, je voulais préparer quelque chose d'un peu spécial.

\- Oh, voyons, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous donner ce mal ! protesta-t-il, embarrassé mais clairement ravi. Surtout à mon âge, ce n'est pas si important.

\- J'y tiens, vraiment. Et vous n'êtes pas encore assez vieux pour vous permettre ce commentaire.

\- Vous êtes trop gentille. Mais... Je ne crois pas connaître la moitié de ce que vous avez écrit ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé faire quelque chose d'original pour l'occasion.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne saurais pas comment choisir... Et toi, Toushi ?

Toushi avait lui aussi jeté un œil à la liste par dessus son bras ; il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais son expression était éloquente.

\- Voyons, vous deux, les morigéna Mitsuba, choisir quelques fruits et légumes et un morceau de viande n'a rien de sorcier...

\- Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher en prenant n'importe quoi !

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas important de toute façon ? intervint Hijikata.

\- On s'en souviendra quand ce sera le tien, lança Sougo, ce que Hijikata ignora.

\- C'est déjà vous qui m'avez appris à choisir correctement ce que nous achetons d'habitude... poursuivit Kondo.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir continuer.

\- Mais Sougo ne va pas aller au magasin tout seul !

\- Je peux me débrouiller pour acheter quelques vêtements, affirma le jeune garçon un peu vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, mon grand. Les rues peuvent être mal fréquentées et un petit garçon seul avec de l'argent sur lui attirerait les voyous.

Cette explication ne fit que renfrogner davantage l'expression de Sougo.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses déjà un casier judiciaire en donnant leur leçon à une bande d'imbéciles, ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, réussissant à le faire éclater de rire et lever les yeux au ciel à Hijikata. Mitsuba, peut-être que je pourrais l'accompagner pour sauver la vie de ces malheureux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? approuva-t-elle. C'est vrai que tu deviens grand, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu y ailles avec un homme plutôt qu'avec ta sœur.

\- Mais, Ane-ue, qui va t'aider à porter les sacs ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Si Kondo-san va avec toi, Toushirou-san pourra m'aider.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il va y arriver ?

\- Si j'arrive à te suspendre par la fenêtre en te tenant par les chevilles, quelques sacs de courses ne devraient pas poser problème, assura le concerné.

\- Toushi...

\- Quoi ? On est en rez-de-chaussée, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Je voulais juste voir à quel point il avait grandi en vérifiant s'il arrivait à toucher le sol avec le bout des doigts.

\- Tiens, tu me fais penser qu'il y a de jolis rosiers qui ont commencé à pousser en dessous de la fenêtre, répliqua Sougo. Et puisque ça t'intéresse, je n'aurais aucun mal à t'en cueillir une belle branche pleine d'épines la prochaine fois.

\- Sougo !

\- Quoi ? C'est son truc, les épines, non ? Où est-ce que je pourrais les cacher pour te faire la surprise, dans tes vêtements ou dans ton futon ?

\- Bon, il serait bon de se mettre en route avant qu'il ne commence à faire frais, coupa Kondo qui avait posé ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sougo par précaution, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite en faisant mine de ne pas voir la dernière grimace qu'il adressa à son rival.

Hijikata, lui, ne la vit pas du tout, semblant avoir brusquement réalisé qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Mitsuba. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour les rappeler, une hésitation arrêtant son geste au dernier moment.

\- Il y a un problème, Toushirou-san ?

Il referma la bouche et tâcha de justifier son geste en fixant furieusement le crâne de Sougo qui tournait au coin de la rue comme s'il venait de retenir une insulte à son encontre.

\- Non, répondit-il en évitant de croiser son regard. Tout va bien.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils marchaient côte à côte depuis plusieurs minutes ; Hijikata n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot ni le regard du point qu'il semblait fixer sur le sol depuis tout à l'heure, point de toute évidence imaginaire puisqu'ils ne cessaient d'avancer. Il ne semblait vouloir regarder personne et essayait de détourner son attention du malaise provoqué par les gens qu'ils croisaient. Il n'y avait pourtant pas vraiment plus de gens dans les rues que lors de n'importe quelle fin d'après-midi de fin d'été, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils prenaient beaucoup plus de place que d'habitude. Qu'ils étaient bizarrement trop grands pour sortir complètement de son champ de vision, que leurs regards étaient si perçants qu'ils pouvaient les ressentir physiquement et qu'ils parlaient trop fort pour qu'il puisse ne pas les entendre. Il avait beau s'évertuer à se concentrer sur autre chose, il ne parvenait pas à les ignorer, comme si le monde alentours avait eu un bouton de volume et qu'il venait d'être monté de plusieurs crans.

\- Ce n'est pas Mitsuba Okita ?

\- Lui, c'est _ce_ garçon, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cette gentille fille fait avec _celui-là_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble ?

\- Ils se connaissent ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, je croyais qu'il était mort...

Hijikata serrait la mâchoire si fort qu'il était surpris de ne pas s'être encore cassé une dent. Sérieux, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre ? Il ne put s'empêcher à quelques reprises de lancer aux moins discrets un regard en disant long sur le fond de sa pensée, faisant aussitôt se détourner les regards et se taire les langues, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les regarde plus. À un moment, il crut entendre dans son dos le mot « police ». Les imbéciles, ils croyaient quoi, qu'il l'avait kidnappée ? Alors qu'il aurait suffi de regarder le visage de Mitsuba pour exclure toute idiotie de ce crû. Parfaitement sereine, elle marchait près de lui avec une attitude tout à fait détendue. Si elle entendait les remarques murmurées sans discrétion sur leur chemin, elle n'en montrait aucun signe. Hijikata aurait voulu se montrer aussi impassible, mais il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il lui fallait quelques chose pour détourner son attention, et vite, avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

\- Où allons-nous en premier ? lança-t-il à défaut de mieux.

En entamant une conversation, même aussi banale que les courses à faire, il devrait parvenir à ignorer les murmures.

\- Par l'épicerie, pour acheter les provisions de base, répondit-elle. Je pense que nous devrions finir par les fruits et les légumes pour ne pas les écraser en-dessous du reste, et par la viande et le poisson pour qu'ils ne restent pas à la chaleur trop longtemps. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui oui, très bien...

\- J'espère que Sou-chan ne fera pas tourner Kondo-san en bourrique, continua-elle apparemment désireuse de poursuivre la discussion. Il peut vraiment le mener par le bout du nez, parfois.

\- Hum...

Il aurait vraiment voulu répondre quelque chose de plus pertinent, mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Les chuchotements des badauds lui vrillaient le crâne, recouvrant la voix de Mitsuba et l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Les remarques prétendument discrètes semblaient même s'être multipliées, de plus en plus stupides pour ce qu'il en percevait malgré lui. Certains semblaient stupéfaits de l'entendre parler. Pour quoi ils le prenaient, ces abrutis, pour une espèce de sauvage ? Heureusement, ils finirent par arriver à l'épicerie, presque déserte à cette heure de la journée, avant qu'il ne craque. Il prit un panier à l'entrée et se contenta de suivre Mitsuba dans les rayons qui offraient un abri provisoire contre les yeux indiscrets et les commérages, profitant avec soulagement de ce répit. Répit qui fut hélas de courte durée, car il dut à nouveau supporter les regards furtifs que la caissière ne cessait de lui lancer de derrière le comptoir où elle enregistrait les articles de Mitsuba. Il parvint à l'ignorer en restant un peu en retrait en attendant qu'elle termine et en fixant son attention sur une toile d'araignée au plafond de l'autre côté de la pièce ; au moment de partir, il l'entendit dire à la jeune fille, d'une voix qu'elle croyait probablement assez discrète pour ne pas être entendue par lui :

\- … ne voudrait pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous devriez faire attention à vos fréquentations, mademoiselle...

« Du coup, tu es quand même un peu en train de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, mégère », pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces en grinçant des dents pour s'empêcher de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Je vous remercie du conseil, madame, répondit la voix polie de Mitsuba, qui elle ne souciait pas de baisser la voix. Ne vous en faites pas, je fais déjà très vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Elle le rejoignit ensuite en déclarant simplement qu'elle avait terminé, comme si de rien n'était. Hijikata la débarrassa de son sac de provisions qu'il chargea sur sa propre épaule et la suivit vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais en direction de la vendeuse, comme pour lui signaler qu'il l'avait entendue, mais qu'il ne lui prêtait pas assez d'importance pour s'y attarder. Il entraperçut brièvement son expression à la fois choquée et stupéfaite avant de suivre Mitsuba à l'extérieur. Où, il le savait, les yeux scrutateurs et les remarques dissimulées derrière une main ou une manche n'allaient pas s'arrêter...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une main posée sur le chambranle de la porte, Kondo fixait l'arrière du crâne de son protégé, hésitant sur l'angle sous lequel aborder le sujet. Le connaissant, il risquait de se mettre sur la défensive et il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Mais ça faisait déjà trois jours que la situation s'éternisait... Il se décida à ne pas faire de détours ; de toute façon, il était très mauvais menteur, alors autant ne pas le laisser penser qu'il le prenait pour un idiot, cela ne ferait que le braquer encore plus vite.

\- Hé, Toushi !

L'interpellé se retourna depuis l'endroit où il était assis, sur le rebord de la terrasse en train de prendre l'air.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais savoir, lui dit Kondo en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qui te tracassait depuis quelques jours. Tu as clairement la tête ailleurs et je vois bien que c'est parce que quelque chose te travaille.

\- Hein ? s'exclama Hijikata qui se tendit aussitôt. Comment ça, j'ai la tête ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas la tête ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Donnez trois exemples !

\- Hé bien, déjà, pas plus tard que ce matin à l'entraînement, pendant que tu travaillais tes frappes, Sougo est venu te demander si tu faisais une crise d'épilepsie et si tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Et vous en avez conclu que c'est moi qui a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? grinça-t-il.

\- Ce qui m'a interpellé, c'est que tu lui as juste répondu « oui oui ».

\- Ah ? Je suppose que je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais concentré. C'est pour ça que ça ne me dit rien. Je lui mettrai une claque tout à l'heure pour me rattraper.

\- Tu es préoccupé depuis l'autre jour, quand on est revenus du village. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? finit par demander Kondo.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé ?

Ça y est, il avait commencé à se renfrogner, tournant la tête de l'autre côté. Kondo ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant.

\- Toushi, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler...

\- Je n'ai aucun problème.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- … Il n'y a rien d'important. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Bon, au moins, il ne niait plus, c'était un progrès. Le sentant hésiter, il s'engouffra dans la faille.

\- Laisse-moi en juger, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas un idiot, alors si je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, toi non plus. Dans tous les cas, je ne m'en mêlerai pas sans ton accord.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois...

En dépit de l'aigreur de cette remarque, Hijikata tourna à demi la tête vers lui, paraissant évaluer si son mentor était sincère. Il finit par décroiser les jambes pour se pencher par-dessus le rebord de la terrasse et regarder en dessous.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Je regarde s'il n'y a pas de petites oreilles qui traînent.

\- Si tu parles de Sougo, il fait ses devoirs avec sa sœur à l'intérieur. C'est à propos de lui ?

\- Non, mais s'il m'entend, il va vraiment mal le prendre, et pour une fois il aura de bonnes raisons, soupira-t-il.

\- Ça doit vraiment te miner pour que tu dises ça... Allez, raconte-moi tout, ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair.

Au fond, il devait en avoir besoin, car il ne résista pas davantage et expliqua à Kondo ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il faisait les courses avec Mitsuba ; les murmures sur leur chemin, les remarques désobligeantes à peine voilées et les regards choqués qui ne les avaient pas quittés avant qu'ils ne quittent le village. Kondo l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre.

\- Ce que tu me dis me m'étonne pas vraiment, lui dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. Les gens qui s'ennuient ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de jaser. Ce qui m'étonne plus, c'est de te voir y prêter attention ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! assura Hijikata. Enfin, pour être plus exact...

Il se gratta la tête, cherchant le moyen le moins embarrassant de formuler ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

\- Ça ne m'affecte pas quand je suis le seul concerné. Qu'ils parlent de moi, je m'en moque, et même si je me doute que ça a toujours été le cas, j'en avais à peine conscience. Là...

\- Je vois, tu t'inquiètes pour la réputation de Mitsuba ?

\- Je n'aime pas avoir de dette, vous le savez ! précisa-t-il aussitôt. Et ce serait le cas si elle devait en pâtir à cause de moi. Ce serait de ma faute si des abrutis s'en prenaient à elle... Ce n'est pas une question de réputation et de rumeurs...

\- Tant mieux, parce qu'elle s'en moque aussi, au moins autant que toi de la tienne, affirma Kondo.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Tu penses bien que tous ces ragots sur son passage ne lui ont pas échappé. Elle m'en a parlé, et elle est loin de t'en vouloir. La seule chose qu'elle en ait dite, c'est qu'elle trouve très impolie la façon qu'ont les autres de parler de toi sans te connaître.

Hijikata se détourna aussi vite qu'il lui avait fait face, ne répondant que par un marmonnement inintelligible. Kondo ne put retenir un léger sourire, imaginant très bien à défaut de la voir la rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Et je pense que tu n'as pas non plus à t'inquiéter qu'elle ne se fasse bousculer la prochaine fois qu'elle s'y rendra, ajouta-t-il. J'y étais encore ce matin, et j'ai pu laisser traîner moi aussi une oreille... Tu sais comment on la surnomme à présent... ? Non... ? La dompteuse d'ours !

L'adolescent se retourna si vite qu'il dut probablement frôler le coup du lapin, affichant en effet une impressionnante couleur écarlate sur sa peau, mais qui cette fois devait être davantage causée par la colère que par la gêne.

\- De quoi ? s'indigna-t-il. La dompteuse de... Comment ils m'ont appelé ?

Kondo éclata de rire.

\- T'en fais pas, le taquina-t-il, tu n'as pas perdu ton ancien titre de démon pour autant !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Allez, c'est juste une manière de la qualifier elle, ça ne te vise pas personnellement. Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas si mal, un ours !

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'un gorille, c'est sûr !

\- … Quel rapport ?

\- Ooooh, aucun !

Kondo le fixa un instant d'un air suspicieux avant de sourire à nouveau, s'amusant de l'expression d'Hijikata qui fixait un point à l'horizon en tâchant de conserver son air renfrogné, mais sans pouvoir cacher qu'il se sentait malgré tout un peu apaisé. Il le laissa méditer un instant, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Bon, maintenant que tu sais que tout va bien, il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que tu nous accompagnes la prochaine fois ?

\- Humpf, lâcha Hjikata, ce qui dans sa langue devait vouloir dire « on verra ».

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Kondo avec un coup de coude et un clin d'œil, je pense que tu n'es pas obligé de nous attendre, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas de retourner faire les courses avec seulement toi pour l'aider... Même sans les courses, d'ailleurs !

\- Raaaah, foutez-moi la paix ! s'écria Hijikata en se levant d'un bond pour s'éloigner précipitamment.

Ça lui apprendra à l'ouvrir, tiens !

OoOoOoOoOoO


	22. Le jeu de go c'est comme le vélo

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Le jeu de go, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les vieilles affaires sorties les unes après les autres du carton se divisaient progressivement en deux groupes : l'un composé d'objets vieux, cassés ou abîmés qui allaient s'entasser dans un grand sac poubelle, l'autre rassemblant ceux en meilleur état, que Sougo examinait avec un peu plus d'attention avant de les empiler soigneusement dans un coin. Il se pencha pour saisir le dernier objet qui gisait au fond de la boîte, un ancien coffret de bois sur lequel il souffla pour enlever la couche de poussière qui s'y était accumulée avec les années et qui n'avait pas été retirée avant qu'il ne soit empaqueté. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il l'examina de plus près.

\- Oh, je l'avais oublié, celui-là...

Avec quelques précautions à l'égard du bois un peu déformé, il fit coulisser le couvercle pour révéler l'intérieur, dont le contenu semblait avoir été bien conservé : un plateau quadrillé qui s'assemblait en deux parties pour prendre moins de place au rangement et son ensemble de petites pierres aplaties noires et blanches faisant office de pions. Il fit rouler les galets lisses entre ses doigts, appréciant d'en retrouver la sensation familière, avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par quelques coups frappés contre le cadre de sa porte laissée entrouverte.

\- Oh, Sougo.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hijikata-san ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais fini de lire le dossier sur l'affaire de trafic de cette drogue amanto, s'enquit le vice-commandant en retirant ses chaussures en vue d'entrer dans la pièce. J'en ai besoin.

\- Il est sur la table, répondit Sougo en se désintéressant de lui pour s'en retourner à ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Prends-le.

\- Tu as fini de l'étudier ?

\- Non, mais comme j'ai pas l'intention de le faire, prends-le quand même, ça me fera de l'espace.

\- Pourquoi j'essaie encore…. En parlant d'espace, c'est quoi ce foutoir ? demanda-il alors qu'il remarquait les cartons pleins et empilés autour de lui ou vidés de leur contenu et jetés dans un coin.

\- J'ai rapatrié quelques affaires de la maison de ma famille à la campagne, expliqua Sougo sans se retourner. Inutile de les laisser là-bas.

\- Ah. Tu comptes la garder ? demanda Hijikata sans être toutefois sûr qu'il était de bon ton de sa part de se renseigner sur la question.

\- Chais pas. Hé, regarde ce que je viens de retrouver.

Accueillant de bonne grâce le changement de sujet, il le rejoignit après avoir récupéré son rapport et se pencha sur la boîte que tenait son jeune subordonné.

\- Tiens ? C'est ton vieux jeu de go ? Il était resté là-bas ?

\- On est partis avec le minimum vital, lui rappela Sougo. J'avais presque oublié que je l'avais.

\- C'est Kondo qui te l'avait offert, non ?

\- Oui... ça remonte à quand, la dernière fois qu'on y a joué ?

\- Pff, tu me poses de ces questions... J'en sais rien. Longtemps.

\- Ça doit être ça...

Il sourit en relevant les yeux vers son chef.

\- Ça te dit une petite partie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Hijikata fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu considérais ça comme le « bon » vieux temps... Qu'est-ce que tu appelles le bon vieux temps ? L'époque où tu ne voulais pas encore me tuer mais juste me mutiler gravement ?

\- Commence pas à faire ton vieil acariâtre... Allez, j'ai besoin de faire une pause, fais-en une aussi, insista-t-il. Juste histoire de voir si tu es toujours aussi nul.

\- Crétin ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais au moins aussi mauvais que moi !

\- Si les miens le sont, j'ai quand même plus de victoires à mon actif.

\- Évidemment, si tu comptes les fois où tu trichais !

\- Quelle mauvaise foi.

\- Ose un peu le nier ! Tu retirais et ajoutais des pions quand je ne regardais pas !

\- Si tu es assez imprudent pour détourner le regard quand tu joues avec moi, ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est de la sélection naturelle, affirma Sougo avec aplomb.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis de mauvaise foi ?

\- Oh, allez, de quoi tu as peur, que je te jette les pions à la figure si je perds ?

\- Je te signale que tu l'as déjà fait.

\- … Ah oui. Une seule fois, ceci dit, et tu as répliqué avec les tiens, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, trouvant visiblement l'anecdote très drôle.

\- Kondo nous avait passé un de ces savons, se souvint Hijikata sans parvenir à cacher complètement le sien derrière sa cigarette.

\- Mon oreille gauche s'en souvient encore, approuva Sougo. Alors, tu prends les noirs comme d'habitude ?

\- Pfff, soupira Hijikata qui commençait malgré lui à plier. Faut que je travaille...

\- Tu n'es pas en congé ? interrogea Sougo en avisant le kimono civil que portait son supérieur.

\- En principe oui, mais je dois vraiment finir les deux-trois dossiers qui traînent, c'est assez urgent, ce que tu saurais si tu y avais jeté un œil.

\- Tu ne sais même pas profiter de tes rares jours de repos. Allez, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, tes dossiers.

\- Bon, très bien, capitula le vice-commandant, une partie pour que tu me fiches la paix.

Le temps étant doux, ils s'installèrent sur les planches de la terrasse plutôt que de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Installés de part et d'autre du plateau, ils commencèrent rapidement à jouer après s'être répartis les pions. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait touché un jeu de go depuis des années, les gestes revinrent assez naturellement après des premiers placements un peu hésitants. Bien vite, ils attirèrent l'attention de plusieurs de leurs collègues surpris et curieux de les voir faire quelque chose ensemble sans s'insulter ni se taper dessus. La seule parole hostile qui se fit entendre fut lorsque Sougo intima avec impatience à Hijikata de cracher sa fumée ailleurs que dans sa figure, demande à laquelle il se plia non sans un sifflement agacé ; ce qui était inhabituellement civilisé de leur part. Certains vinrent jeter un œil par-dessus leur épaule, voire s'arrêtèrent un instant pour suivre la partie, quoique d'un regard un peu éteint car si la plupart d'entre eux connaissaient les règles de ce jeu sur le papier assez simples, plus rares étaient ceux qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'y jouer, encore moins qui pouvaient prétendre en connaître suffisamment les subtilités pour réellement l'apprécier. Ils restaient en général cinq minutes avant de saluer les deux officiers et de retourner à leurs occupations, craignant un peu que leur chef ne finisse par leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas autre chose à foutre, la plupart d'entre eux n'étant effectivement pas en pause. Au bout d'un moment, le goban étant à moitié recouvert de pions, les deux joueurs cessèrent un instant pour contempler la constellation de noir et blanc, réfléchissant de toute évidence intensément.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Hijikata après quelques instants.

\- On est toujours aussi mauvais, approuva Sougo. Échec et mat.

\- Tu te trompes de jeu. Et au moins tu dis « on », il y a du progrès.

\- On est toujours aussi mauvais, mais j'étais déjà meilleur que toi, alors je le suis toujours. Riichi.

\- Oh, tu es sûr de te souvenir des règles ? Et arrête d'arranger la réalité à ta façon !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si la réalité ne te conviens pas. Uno.

\- J'ai compris, tu te fous encore de ma gueule.

\- Tiens, les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux joueurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Tiens, Kondo-san, vous êtes déjà revenu ?

\- Ça fait quand même deux heures que je suis parti, tu sais...

L'expression aussi joviale qu'à l'accoutumée, Kondo s'avançait vers eux, sa veste sur une épaule et sur ses talons Yamazaki qui l'avait accompagné en patrouille.

\- Tiens, à quoi vous jouez ? demanda l'inspecteur en tendant le cou par-dessus le coude de son commandant.

Le regard de Kondo passa de l'un à l'autre, puis se posa sur le goban. Un grand sourire étira ses traits :

\- Oh ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, ce jeu ! Sougo, tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Je ne l'avais pas perdu, précisa le jeune homme, il était juste resté chez nous.

\- Et « vous aviez oublié » ? releva Hijikata, vaguement irrité. Après nous avoir tellement tannés pour que nous y jouions tous les deux ?

\- Ça n'a pas été si dur de vous convaincre. Vous y passiez des heures, se souvint Kondo avec nostalgie.

\- Je me disais qu'au moins, pendant ce temps-là, il se tiendrait tranquille, se justifia le vice-commandant. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi votre raison à vous de nous y pousser ?

\- Un peu la même que toi… Les règles sont simples, il n'y a guère de contestation possible, ça permettait de vous garder calmes un moment. En plus, vous avez commencé en même temps, donc aucun n'était le senpai de l'autre, ce qui a évité pas mal de conflits inutiles.

\- Donc vous dites vous-même que c'était impossible pour nous de nous parler normalement… C'est un peu vexant, Kondo-san.

\- Non, Sougo, je voulais seulement y aller par étape, je me disais que la conversation civilisée viendrait naturellement au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que j'ai lamentablement échoué. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-il en examinant le plateau de plus près, vous avez continué vos parties malgré tout…

\- Vous nous avez toujours répété que nos façons de nous battre et de jouer à ce jeu s'influençaient l'une l'autre, rappela Sougo.

Hijikata lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse en cherchant son briquet pour s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Conneries, tout ça. C'est bon pour ces petites fleurs fragiles du Mimawarigumi. Un combat ne se gagne pas en alignant des pions.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es nul.

\- La ferme, crétin, je suis toujours moins « nul » que toi !

\- Tu t'énerves beaucoup pour quelque chose que tu viens de qualifier d'inutile.

\- Ce sont tes prétentions qui m'énervent !

\- Allons, calmez-vous…

\- Kondo, vous nous avez vu jouer, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ?

Kondo porta de nouveau le regard sur le plateau de jeu, le fixant un moment comme pour l'évaluer. Puis il posa successivement les yeux sur ses deux élèves avant de s'accroupir entre eux pour poser les mains sur leurs épaules.

\- Bon, vous êtes assez mûrs maintenant pour entendre la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Kondo-san.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous houspiller l'un l'autre ? Vous allez accepter le bon et le mauvais comme des adultes ?

\- Promis, rien dont vous pourrez vous plaindre.

\- Et pareil quand j'aurais le dos tourné.

\- Zut. Bon, ça aussi, alors.

\- Très bien, alors, je dois dire…

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que tout l'auditoire tendait l'oreille en retenant son souffle, aussi bien Hijikata et Sougo que Yamazaki qui semblait légèrement appréhender la réponse.

\- Vous êtes aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.

\- Merci beaucoup, commandant, déclarèrent aigrement ses deux élèves alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ce plateau n'est pas très différent d'il y a dix ans.

\- Si ce jeu reflète notre maniement du sabre, est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'on ne s'est pas améliorés depuis dix ans ? traduisit Hijikata.

\- Ne sois pas bête, le morigéna Kondo en plaçant quelques pions à l'un et l'autre pour donner meilleure allure à l'ensemble. Le jeu de go est bon pour révéler votre façon d'appréhender un combat d'un point de vue stratégique, ce n'est pas un miroir de votre technique. Et le simple fait que vous en soyez toujours là me révèle notamment à quel point vous êtes bornés, tous les deux.

\- Pas sûr qu'il y ait besoin de ce jeu pour savoir ça…

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Yamazaki ?

\- Hein ? Euh, non non, vice-commandant…

\- Au lieu de marmonner, et puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile et va chercher le dossier dont je t'ai parlé hier, lui ordonna Hijikata en reprenant sans y penser sa partie avec Sougo. C'est au sujet des attentats de l'autre jour, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kondo, je pense qu'ils sont en lien avec une affaire plus ancienne.

\- Le dossier des archives… ? hésita l'inspecteur.

\- C'est ça, mais comme je t'en ai parlé _hier_ , tu l'as déjà retrouvé, récupéré et soigneusement mis de côté, bien sûr ?

\- B… Bien sûr, vice-commandant, je file vous le chercher… J'en ai pour une minuuuuute ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sprint paniqué qu'il piqua en direction de la salle des archives.

Hijikata grogna, mais choisit finalement de se focaliser sur le goban où Sougo venait de placer un nouveau pion. Kondo songea un instant à lui demander des précisions sur ces affaires de terrorisme, mais estima finalement que son nerveux subordonné verrait moins le temps passer en jouant qu'en guettant le retour de Yamazaki, diminuant les chances de celui-ci de se faire rosser à son retour, et s'intéressa lui aussi à la partie. Elle se déroula dans un calme agréable, sans nouvel accrochage, comme si la présence de l'autre était passée au second plan. « J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être reposant », songea Kondo. S'il avait su, il leur aurait offert un autre jeu bien plus tôt…

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un pas s'approcher, pensant voir revenir Yamazaki ; mais celui-ci devait encore être en train de retourner les archives dans un état de panique, car celui qui s'approchait était un des hommes de l'équipe de Sougo. Cet agent était un homme d'un genre que tout le monde a dans son entourage : on l'aime bien, on le qualifie volontiers d'ami et on discute régulièrement avec, et, dans ce dernier cas, on se demande souvent pourquoi. C'est en effet le genre de gars qui a toujours un avis sur tout et qui le donne à tout va, y compris et surtout quand on ne le lui a pas demandé ; le genre à vous corriger y compris quand vous étiez volontairement sarcastique, faisant fatalement dégringoler votre effet, ou à enfoncer les portes ouvertes simplement pour se donner la prétention d'avoir fait avancer le débat. Ce spécimen-là, en particulier, nourrissait une passion profonde et exaltée pour tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un jeu de stratégie. Quand la conversation se portait sur le sujet, il devenait bavard et même intarissable, voire, pour reprendre les termes de Sougo, « carrément chiant ». Mais il ne se rendait jamais compte de l'agacement qu'il pouvait causer, malheureusement pour les autres et aussi pour lui, car ils finissaient généralement par le lui faire comprendre avec une bonne taloche. Cruel, certes, mais compréhensible par la suffisance dont il faisait preuve sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension que Kondo le regarda accourir plein d'enthousiasme pour se pencher avidement sur le plateau de jeu.

\- C'est un jeu de go ? Vice-commandant, capitaine, ça ne vous ennuie pas si je regarde ?

Tous deux acquiescèrent d'un vague marmonnement, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, sous le regard inquiet de Kondo. Après un instant à peine, ce qu'il avait redouté ne manqua pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'en dissuader, le policier avait éclaté d'un grand rire peu charitable.

\- Woah ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls, tous les deux !

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il se souvint à qui il était en train de parler. La fumée qui s'élevait de la cigarette d'Hijikata semblait former des crânes en s'élevant dans les airs ; le visage de Sougo n'avait pas quitté son habituelle expression impassible, à l'exception de ses pupilles qui s'étaient soudainement dilatées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda Hijikata, la menace brûlant dans chacun de ses mots. T'as pas quelque chose à faire ? Sougo ?

\- Si, il a quelque chose à faire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chais plus. C'est important ?

\- Non.

La vice-commandant avait saisi son sabre, un faux sourire malsain rappelant fortement celui de son jeune capitaine plaqué sur le visage.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de glander pendant son temps de travail ? articula-t-il en faisant luire sa lame. Ça veut dire Sep…

\- Par pitié, vice-commandant ! l'interrompit l'agent submergé par la panique, je ne voulais pas, enfin je n'ai fait que passer, je devais prendre ma pause bientôt, j'y rattraperai cinq minutes, dix si vous voulez, je vous en supplie…

\- … puku. Ça faisait longtemps que ce n'est pas revenu, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Depuis le chapitre dix-huit, je crois, répondit Sougo.

\- Tu as dû oublier, depuis le temps, non ? Viens ici, je vais t'aider !

\- Mais c'est contraire même au principe du seppuku si c'est vous qui… Aaaaargh ! hurla-il comme une bête à l'agonie en esquivant le premier coup de sabre, avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé pour échapper à une mort certaine, ses deux supérieurs sur les talons – Hijikata pour lui faire passer son envie d'ouvrir sa gueule, Sougo essentiellement pour s'amuser. Dans leur précipitation, ils renversèrent le plateau qui envoya les pions noirs et blancs rouler un peu partout sur la terrasse, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne la peine d'y prêter attention. Kondo soupira en les regardant tourner puis disparaître au coin de la cour. Et qui c'est qui allait devoir encore tout ranger ? C'est le gorille ! Comme au bon vieux temps…

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? fit une voix hésitante tandis qu'il s'affairait à compter les pions pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne s'était perdu. Dans son dos, Yamazaki avait fait son retour, un brin essoufflé par sa course et portant sous son bras le fameux dossier que lui avait réclamé le vice-commandant. A en juger par son regard dépité, il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se presser autant.

\- Rien de bien inhabituel, Zaki. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser ça, je verrai avec Toushi à son retour… Tiens, en attendant qu'il revienne, ça ne te dirait pas une petite partie ?

\- Si vous voulez, commandant, mais je vous préviens, je ne suis sans doute pas meilleur qu'eux. J'ai dû y jouer en tout et pour tout deux fois dans ma vie, et j'ai perdu les deux fois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis très mauvais moi aussi.

L'inspecteur mit quelques instants à assimiler ce que Kondo venait de dire.

\- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais vous avez dit tout à l'heure…

\- Zaki, si tu avais eu à gérer l'adolescence de ces deux-là, toi aussi tu aurais déployé des trésors d'imagination pour garder ton dojo debout, ou même juste pour avoir une demi-heure de calme.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison…

\- Et si tu te souviens bien, je n'ai jamais prétendu être bon. Ils étaient de toute façon trop focalisés sur l'envie de faire mieux que l'autre pour faire attention à mes propres performances. Bon, on se la fait cette partie ?

Yamazaki laissa échapper un gloussement pendant que Kondo s'occupait de réinstaller le plateau.

\- Je compte sur vous pour me couvrir. Je ne suis pas supposé être en pause moi non plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hijikata et Sougo n'étaient toujours pas réapparus, mais en tendant l'oreille au passage de deux agents revenant de patrouille, Kondo put apprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre leur cible et, qu'après s'en être occupés, ils avaient à nouveau trouvé un quelconque prétexte pour se battre entre eux. Bon, au moins, ça leur laisserait le temps de finir leur partie sans subir les remontrances de Toushi –maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui non n'était pas en pause.

\- Commandant ? C'est à vous de jouer.

\- Hum ? Ah oui, pardon.

Il reporta son attention sur le goban, le contempla un moment pour trouver quel coup jouer, avant de soupirer.

\- Je crois que c'est Toushi qui a raison… C'est vraiment un jeu pour les bourgeois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans deux semaines, thème particulier puisqu'occasion particulière… Avez-vous trouvé laquelle ?


	23. Personne n'aime être né un 25 décembre

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce week-end, c'est l'anniversaire de ce cher Hijikata. Mayonnaise pour tout le monde !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Personne n'aime être né le 25 décembre, les cadeaux de Noël deviennent les cadeaux d'anniversaire**

OoOoOoOoOoO

La circulation était ralentie sur la voie principale du quartier Kabuki ; un simple accident, constataient les usagers qui devaient prudemment contourner les lieux du sinistre, jetant un œil avant de rapidement s'en désintéresser, la police étant déjà sur place. Ceux qui se montraient plus curieux et, accessoirement, responsables de l'essentiel du ralentissement, se rendaient compte assez vite qu'il n'était pas si simple que ça.

L'accrochage ne paraissait pas de grande ampleur, ceci dit : il n'impliquait visiblement qu'un scooter et un piéton qui était toujours au sol dans une position peu gracieuse mais qui semblait davantage sonné que réellement blessé.

Rien de bien grave donc, mais le policier sur place ne semblait pas de cet avis : le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, pour ceux qui s'étaient assez attardés pour le reconnaître, semblait sur le point de mettre son poing dans la figure du responsable, à savoir le permanenté argenté connu comme l'homme à tout faire du coin, les mains toujours sur le guidon et les fesses sur la selle de son scooter et accueillant avec une mauvaise grâce évidente les remontrances du policier.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te donner mon permis, s'entêtait-il, je n'ai commis aucune infraction !

\- Et ça, tu appelles ça comment ? répliqua Hijikata avec un geste furieux en direction du pauvre Zenzou toujours étendu sur la chaussée, le cul en l'air après sa brutale mais hélas coutumière rencontre avec l'avant du scooter de Gintoki, toujours amorphe, le regard vitreux, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, protesta Gintoki avec véhémence. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter.

\- La route est large, la vitesse limite est basse, la visibilité est excellente, exposa le policier. Impossible de ne pas le voir traverser. Donc, à moins que tu n'aies roulé trop vite ou regardé autre chose que la route, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas le voir sur le trottoir. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, c'est une infraction !

\- Je ne roulais pas trop vite et je regardais la route ! argua Gintoki d'une voix dont le volume montait de plus en plus. Ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est qu'il ne venait pas du trottoir !

\- Ben voyons, railla Hijikata d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique mais qui offrait un contraste intéressant avec son regard de tueur et ses dents serrées sur la cigarette qui n'allait pas tarder à se casser en deux, tu vas sans doute m'expliquer qu'il est tombé du ciel directement sur la route ?

\- C'est précisément ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- …

\- T'es un meilleur flic que je croyais, en fait, vu que tu as compris tout seul.

Les curieux qui s'étaient approchés pour suivre l'altercation avaient commencé à s'éloigner prudemment, le vice commandant présentant tous les symptômes de la bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Gintoki lui-même s'était légèrement tendu, prêt à redémarrer au besoin. Par un effort de volonté incommensurable, peut-être appuyé par la foule de témoins, Hijikata parvint à intérioriser ses envies de bavure policière et articula d'une voix basse qui avait quelque chose de mortuaire :

\- D'accord... Puisque tu te fous de ma gueule par-dessus le marché, j'ajoute l'outrage à agent. Tu vas m'accompagner au poste. Descends de là.

\- Mais je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, pour une fois ! s'exclama Gintoki. Demande-lui au moins avant de... Enfin, quand il sera réveillé, se reprit-il en constatant que son infortunée victime qu'il venait de désigner n'était pas plus en état de parler qu'il y avait trois minutes. Bon, il dira quand même que c'est de ma faute, mais il ne pourra pas nier qu'il ne traversait pas comme tout le monde... Puis va demander aux témoins, quand même... Allez, Mayora, sois sympa pour une fois, j'ai un boulot à faire, et c'est la fête des enfants, aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es un adulte, lui éructa-t-il au visage, son self-control commençant à lui échapper, pourquoi tu attends un traitement de faveur ?

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

\- MAIS QUEL RAPPORT AVEC...

\- Hijikata-saaan !

Le vice-commandant et le yorozuya pivotèrent d'un même mouvement. Mû par un réflexe forgé par les années, Hijikata plongea en avant pour se jeter sous le premier abri venu ; moins habitué mais apprenant vite, Gintoki l'avait suivi de près. Recroquevillés à plat ventre, tous deux grimacèrent en plaquant les mains sur leurs oreilles lorsque la roquette explosa à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt, faisant vibrer leurs tympans et les bâtiments alentours. Ils se décidèrent à rouvrir les yeux quand ils entendirent et sentirent les morceaux de pierre et de métal pleuvoir autour d'eux. La perplexité prit alors place sur leur visage : aux débris ordinaires se mêlaient une multitude de ce qui semblaient être des morceaux de papier brillants qui voltigeaient dans les airs comme une nuée de papillons multicolores. Gintoki tendit la main pour en réceptionner un au creux de sa paume, qu'il saisit entre deux doigts pour l'amener devant ses yeux incrédules.

\- Hein ? Des confettis ?

Les deux rescapés toujours au sol relevèrent la tête ; le canon béant de l'arme lourde fumait encore, posé sur l'épaule de Sougo qui décolla son œil du viseur afin de mieux les chercher du regard, pour finalement les repérer au milieu du carnage.

\- Ah, vous êtes là. Bon anniversaire, Hijikata-san.

Remis de son hébétude, Hijikata se redressa plus ou moins péniblement avant de franchir en quelques enjambées furieuses les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du jeune capitaine.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE ******* ! TU M'AGRESSES QUAND JE SUIS EN PLEIN TRAVAIL, MAINTENANT ? TU VAS PAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA, ******* ! lui éructa-t-il au visage, ne recevant en réaction qu'un vague mouvement de recul destiné à préserver un minimum d'espace vital.

\- Ça ne te réussit pas de vieillir, Hijikata-san, répondit nonchalamment Sougo en essuyant un postillon échoué sur sa joue. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Tu devrais en profiter, tu as encore quelques années avant de devenir trop sénile pour oublier ta date de naissance. Enfin, si tu survis jusque là.

Entre-temps, Gintoki, toujours allongé sur le ventre, s'était redressé sur les coudes, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre comme si on venait de lui apporter un plateau entier de parfaits au chocolat.

\- Attendez, c'est vrai ce que j'entends, Hijikata-kun ? Tu es né le jour de la fête des enfants ?

\- La ferme, toi ! cracha le vice-commandant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bah, t'as pas à avoir honte, c'est adorable, poursuivit-il en posant son menton au creux de sa paume sans rien perdre de son expression mi-amusée, mi-moqueuse – mais surtout moqueuse. J'avoue, j'aurais pas pensé à faire le lien entre l'un des jours les plus joyeux de l'année et le tant redouté vice commandant démoniaque du Shinsen...

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI !

\- Sinon, Hijikata-san, je voudrais pas t'empêcher de t'amuser avec ton ami, mais je venais quand même te chercher pour quelque chose à la base, intervint Sougo en se décidant enfin à basculer le bazooka dans son dos. Le vieux Matsudaira a débarqué et il a besoin de nous pour un truc. J'ai pas écouté donc je sais pas vraiment pour quoi, mais urgent ou pas, il est pas du genre à patienter.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore pour sa fille ? demanda aussitôt Hijikata, inquiet, son attention pleine et entière soudainement accaparée par l'annonce.

Le nez en l'air alors qu'il réfléchissait, Sougo se gratta la tête avec le bord de son arme.

\- Je crois pas, non, il avait pas l'air au bord de l'implosion comme les autres fois.

\- Tant mieux, souffla Hijikata à moitié soulagé – à moitié parce qu'il y avait tout de même de quoi être soucieux, il n'y avait pas que sa fille qui pouvait donner la gâchette facile à ce vieux fou. Autant en finir vite, dans ce cas.

Il suivit Sougo vers l'endroit où était garée la voiture, secouant au passage ses cheveux et sa veste pour les débarrasser des restes de poussière et de confettis encore pris dedans. Dans leur dos, Gintoki se releva à son tour, époussetant ses vêtements qui avaient un peu souffert de l'aventure, son humeur ne semblant pas altérée pour autant : au moins l'intervention du sadique avait-elle détourné l'attention de ce flic envahissant. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la foule qui s'était éloignée avec des cris de panique au tir de Sougo commençaient doucement à venir voir si la situation s'était calmée, et que l'ambulance appelée pour emmener Zenzou à l'hôpital – il l'avait oublié, celui-là, tiens – était arrivée. Malgré le risque d'être entendu et par la même rappelé à son bon souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « bon anniversaire, et bonne fête des enfants Hijikata-kun ! » aux deux silhouettes s'étant déjà éloignées.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna pour récupérer son scooter, et qu'il constata l'état dans lequel l'avait laissé l'explosion de la roquette, que son sourire disparut de son visage.

\- ARGH ! SOUGO, SALE ******* !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _10 ans plus tôt_

\- SOUGO, SALE PETIT ******* !

Un Hijikata passablement fulminant et détrempé manqua de peu d'empoigner un Sougo hilare sous le regard désapprobateur de Kondo.

\- Toushi, surveille ton langage s'il te plaît, il va finir par le répéter.

L'adolescent ne lui accorda aucune attention, continuant à poursuivre le gamin qui slalomait habilement entre les arbres, les pierres et les divers obstacle naturels ou non qui entouraient le dojo, en s'esclaffant chaque fois que son aîné glissait dans un virage en tentant de le rattraper, prenant volontairement la voie la plus tortueuse pour optimiser son risque de chute. La bonne vieille blague du seau d'eau posé au-dessus de la porte, un classique qui marchait toujours tant que l'on ne tombait pas sur une victime assez paranoïaque pour vérifier chaque porte – ce qui n'était pas encore le cas d'Hijikata, même s'il était en bonne voie à force de servir de défouloir à son jeune senpai. Un peu trop classique même, aussi Sougo l'avait-il personnalisée en remplaçant l'eau par de l'huile de friture, déjà utilisée à en juger par l'odeur. Allez savoir où et comment il l'avait récupérée et cachée en attendant de l'utiliser.

Kondo avait fini par parvenir à les saisir par le bras au passage, un dans chaque main, Hijikata consentant à cesser de s'agiter lorsque leur mentor ordonna au petit démon d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer ses bêtises avant que quelqu'un ne glisse dessus, l'huile qui ne recouvrait pas actuellement les vêtements, la peau et les cheveux de son kouhai ayant déjà commencé à couler du palier de la porte jusqu'aux escaliers. Satisfait d'avoir atteint son but, Sougo s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

Il était d'excellente humeur, il adorait le 5 mai. Étant le seul enfant de son entourage, la fête des enfants était un peu sa journée, comme un deuxième anniversaire. C'était l'occasion de passer l'après-midi en ville en compagnie d'Ane-ue et de Kondo pour aller manger chimakis et kashiwa mochi dans les restaurants décorés pour l'occasion, accrocher des carpes en papier au-dessus de la rivière et globalement passer la journée à s'amuser.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Hijikata, lança-t-il joyeusement à son aîné toujours furieux qui tentait d'essorer le mieux possible ses cheveux imbibés d'huile en le regardant du coin de l'œil pendant que lui s'appliquait à éponger le sol. Tu vas avoir la salle d'eau pour toi tout seul toute la journée, tu devrais être content !

Parce que oui, cerise sur le gâteau, Hijikata avait refusé l'invitation de Kondo à se joindre à eux. Aussi, dès que sa sœur les aurait rejoints au dojo où ils avaient fait leur entraînement du matin – parce que fête des enfants ou pas, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller – ils descendraient tous les trois pour ne revenir que dans la soirée.

\- C'est justement la perspective de passer une journée tranquille qui me retient de te frapper trop fort pour que tu ne sois plus en état de sortir, grinça l'adolescent.

\- Pfff, tu peux toujours essayer...

Craignant une nouvelle bagarre, Kondo prit Hijikata par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à l'écart, laissant Sougo finir son travail en sifflotant.

\- Tu sais, Toushi, lui dit-il quand ils furent assez loin, je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser tout seul aujourd'hui...Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous accompagner ? Mitsuba n'est pas encore arrivée, tu as encore le temps d'aller te changer et te laver, on t'attendra.

\- Kondo-san, j'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie tout seul, je vais survivre à une journée. Je n'irai chercher querelle à personne, si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle.

\- Je sais. Et je vais vous répondre la même chose qu'hier : ça n'a aucune importance. Par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus, je trouve celui là – il fit un discret signe de tête en direction de Sougo – un peu trop en forme. C'est _sa_ journée, il n'a sans doute guère envie de la passer avec moi, et moi de voir comment il me le ferait payer si on le lui imposait.

\- Mais justement, ce n'est pas seulement...

Hijikata ne le laissa toutefois pas finir et coupa court en s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment. Avant de passer la porte, il croisa un bref instant le regard de Sougo, qui s'était interrompu dans son nettoyage pour tendre l'oreille ; il se doutait bien que Kondo renouvellerait son invitation, et il avait craint que cet imbécile décide de l'accepter juste pour le contrarier. Il n'avait pas tout entendu, mais à en juger par le visage déçu de leur mentor, ce n'était pas le cas. La porte de la salle d'eau claqua à l'intérieur ; rasséréné, il reprit sa serpillière et entreprit de finir son ouvrage avant l'arrivée d'Ane-ue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ambiance dans la voiture était totalement silencieuse ; Hijikata fumait par la vitre ouverte, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant probablement ce que leur voulait leur préfet un peu trop sanguin pour leur propre bien. Sougo, lui, regardait la route en lui jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire, Hijikata-san ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

\- Non, mais l'autoradio est en panne.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre les écouteurs de ton katana-gadget, suggéra-t-il. Je ne me vexerai pas, t'en fais pas.

\- J'ai plus de batterie.

\- Tss, tu n'es vraiment pas prévoyant.

\- Alors, du coup ?

\- Du coup quoi ?

\- Ton anniversaire.

\- Rah, ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu as une idée en tête...

Il souffla un nuage de fumée par la fenêtre, et tapota sa cigarette contre le bord pour en faire tomber les cendres.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon anniversaire, répondit-il d'un air indifférent. C'est juste que ça m'est égal. C'est un jour comme les autres, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le fêter, surtout à mon âge.

\- C'est parce que tu es un enfant illégitime que tu dis ça ?

\- Connard. En plus de ça, il y a toujours un crétin pour faire une blague sur le fait que c'est le même jour que la fête des enfants, c'est lourd à la longue.

\- Oui, je crois que je comprends, songea Sougo. C'est un peu comme naître le jour de Noël j'imagine, tout le monde trouve ça génial, sauf qu'au final, tout le monde se fout de ton anniversaire et tu reçois au total deux fois moins de cadeaux...

\- Ah, arrête tes conneries, tu me rappelles l'autre abruti permanenté.

\- À propos de danna, se souvint soudainement le capitaine, tu ne comptais pas l'arrêter quand je suis arrivé ? Tu avais déjà tes menottes à la main.

\- Laisse tomber. À moins que tu ne sois prêt à recevoir en retour le blâme bien légitime qui te tombera dessus après la plainte qu'il ne manquera pas de déposer pour la destruction gratuite de son stupide scooter.

\- Ah.

Sougo ne répondit rien de plus, laissant un court moment de silence s'installer.

\- Je vais t'aider, je crois que le mot que tu es en train de chercher, c'est « merci », ironisa Hijikata. Ou pour te faire la version longue, « merci vice-commandant d'avoir à nouveau couvert une autre de mes bavures alors que je ne le mérite absolument pas ». Tss, tu pourrais faire semblant d'apprécier l'attention.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu n'as pas eu l'air d'apprécier la mienne, répliqua Sougo.

\- D'apprécier quoi ? s'écria-t-il, outré. Tu m'as tiré dessus !

\- C'était très difficile d'intégrer les confettis à la roquette, tu sais.

\- Tu me l'as envoyée en plein visage ! l'accusa-t-il. Si tu voulais juste envoyer des confettis, même en considérant que tu tiennes absolument à utiliser un bazooka pour ça, tu aurais visé en hauteur !

\- Eh bien, exposa Sougo d'un ton très sérieux, considérant que quand je te vise directement, tu t'arranges toujours pour esquiver, je me disais que si je visais ailleurs pour une fois, tu risquerais d'être déstabilisé et de faire l'inverse en te jetant directement sur la roquette...

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _9 ans plus tôt_

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour un abruti ! »

C'est ce qu'avait dit Hijikata quelques jours plus tôt à Kondo, lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé pour la énième fois s'il s'était bien occupé de faire refaire ses papiers d'identité qu'il avait perdus tantôt. Rien que ce dernier point lui faisait mériter le qualificatif d'abruti selon lui, entre autre, mais ce qu'il contemplait en ce moment avec un grand sourire ne faisait que le confirmer. Sougo saisit entre ses mains la carte d'identité toute neuve de l'abruti en question, qui l'avait de toute évidence déjà perdue ici-même. C'était sans doute sa sœur qui l'avait ramassée pour la poser en évidence sur la table afin de la lui rendre quand il reviendrait. Il était très tenté d'y mettre un coup de ciseaux, ou au moins de la cacher pour que ça lui serve de leçon, mais sa culpabilité serait trop évidente, si comme il le supposait, c'était bien Ane-ue qui l'avait posée là – Kondo la lui aurait sans doute remise en main propre pour pouvoir lui reprocher sa négligence. Et il est fort probable qu'il ne puisse pas faire passer ça pour une simple plaisanterie innocente, cette fois. Autant se retenir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être puni un 5 mai, il avait encore quelques années pour profiter de cette journée spéciale. Il aurait bien fait une vraie blague à Hiji-baka pour l'occasion, comme l'an dernier, mais celui-ci était parti trop rapidement, se rappelant sans aucun doute le seau d'huile de l'an dernier – il l'avait vu vérifier discrètement le haut de la porte avant de sortir. C'était peut-être ce qui lui avait fait oublier sa carte, en fait.

En guise de consolation, il pouffa de rire en contemplant la photo. Tout le monde avait une sale tête sur les photos d'identité, et c'était encore pire pour ceux qui, comme Hijikata, détestaient être photographiés. Et là, ça se voyait. Franchement, être encore crispé comme ça sur une photo à son âge... Quel âge avait-il exactement, d'ailleurs ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé et n'avait aucune envie de le faire directement. Il jeta un œil à sa date de naissance ; lorsqu'il la vît, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, sérieusement... ?

Tout à sa surprise, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Excusez-moi, Kondo-san, je crois que je suis parti un peu vite et que j'ai oublié ma...

Pris au dépourvu, Sougo tenait encore la carte d'identité lorsque Hijikata entra dans la pièce, son regard se posant aussitôt sur lui, puis sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Encore toi ! explosa-t-il en se ruant sur lui pour lui arracher l'objet. _Mais tu n'en as pas marre, à force ?_

\- Hé, ferme-là un peu, se défendit-il, je n'y suis pour rien, cette fois ! T'es parfaitement capable de perdre tes affaires tout seul. Je l'ai juste trouvée sur la table.

\- Juste trouvée, bien sûr !

\- Ben oui, c'est Ane-ue qui a dû la mettre là, vu que tu l'as encore perdue comme un idiot.

Hijikata réfléchit un instant en sondant son expression. Le gamin ne semblait pas mentir... De plus, il était parti il y avait déjà un moment, s'il la lui avait bien volée, il n'aurait pas été encore là à la contempler. Il devait dire vrai.

\- Kondo-san n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il avec un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce.

\- Dehors, il aide Ane-ue à pendre le linge. Ils pourront te confirmer que je ne n'y suis pour rien !

\- J'ai autre chose à faire de toute façon, répliqua-t-il en lui tournant le dos pour quitter les lieux.

Sans qu'il ne pût le voir, Sougo ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. La porte d'entrée claqua un instant plus tard. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il perdre cette habitude de claquer les portes.

.

Hijikata était déjà de retour lorsque Sougo, Mitsuba et Kondo revinrent de leur journée. Il les attendait sur le pas de la porte de la maison de la famille Okita où il était toujours hébergé, prenant le frais en feuilletant une vieille édition du _Magazine_. Il ne fit aucune allusion à son altercation avec Sougo de ce matin, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention que d'habitude, demandant par pure politesse aux adultes s'ils avaient passé une bonne journée. Aucun d'eux ne fit d'ailleurs référence à la perte de sa carte de ce matin, confirmant que ce devait bien être Mitsuba qui l'avait trouvée. Kondo, lui, ne se serait sûrement pas privé de lui faire la leçon. Comme il commençait à se faire tard et que tout le monde avait déjà mangé, Kondo ne tarda pas à prendre congé, et les résidents permanents et temporaires de la maison à aller se préparer à dormir.

Alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son kimono de nuit et s'apprêtait à se glisser dans son futon, Hijikata fut interrompu par trois coups frappés contre le panneau de la porte.

\- Oui ?

Pas de réponse ; mais il lui sembla entendre quelque chose être posé au sol et des pas feutrés s'éloigner précipitamment, et une légère lueur semblait à présent venir du couloir. Craignant une farce douteuse de Sougo, il se dépêcha d'aller voir.

Il fit coulisser le panneau, regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche, ne vit personne, puis à ses pieds : là était posé, sur une assiette en carton, un petit gâteau à la fraise sur lequel étaient plantées quelques bougies allumées.

À nouveau, il scruta le couloir de tous les côtés : personne n'était là, et les autres chambres étaient éteintes. Puis il regarda à nouveau le gâteau, éberlué. Mais... Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ? Seul Kondo connaissait sa date de naissance, il avait dû le leur dire malgré sa promesse, le traître. À moins que... Mais oui, était-il bête, sa carte d'identité. Elle était passée entre les mains de tout le monde, ce matin, ce n'était sans doute plus un secret pour personne. Il se baissa pour examiner le gâteau : la question maintenant était : lequel des deux ?

La pâtisserie semblait normale, les bougies aussi, bien qu'il était loin d'y en avoir le nombre. Le seul moyen de savoir de qui il venait restait de le goûter... Et si la réponse était le petit frère, c'était une opération qui pouvait s'avérer risquée. Il hésita. En même temps, il n'y avait rien d'assez dangereux dans cette maison pour servir de poison... à part des produits ménagers, peut-être, mais il suffirait de goûter du bout des lèvres pour le sentir. Sauf s'il était plutôt garni au tabasco... Remarquez, même si c'était le cas, ça ne lui permettrait pas d'identifier l'expéditeur.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il vit que plusieurs des bougies en train de fondre laissaient échapper un filet de cire sur le point de couler sur le glaçage. Machinalement, ils se pencha et souffla pour les éteindre. Le gâteau était joli, il semblait bon, et s'il l'était effectivement, ce serait dommage de le gâcher. Et puis, comme il venait de le conclure, il ne risquait rien à au moins goûter...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en regagnant ses quartiers, la tête un peu alourdie par le saké qu'il avait bu. La journée ne s'était pas trop mal terminée, finalement. Matsudaira, à leur grand soulagement, n'avait voulu les voir que pour des questions administratives et cela ne leur avait pris que peu de temps. Et en fin de journée, ses collègues de travail avaient tenu à lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire avec quelques bonnes bouteilles. Il avait beau ne pas tenir à le fêter, il n'était pas rabat-joie au point de refuser de boire un coup. Au final, il avait passé une bonne soirée. Tant que Kondo ne cherchait pas à le traîner dans son bar à hôtesses...

Néanmoins, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait un peu triste. Il n'en réalisa la raison qu'en arrivant devant sa chambre. C'était son premier anniversaire depuis la mort de Mitsuba.

C'était il y a neuf ans aujourd'hui qu'il avait découvert le gâteau posé devant sa porte, qui s'était en fin de compte révélé aussi inoffensif que délicieux ; l'amenant à la conclusion logique que c'était bien elle qui avait eu cette douce attention, ayant en plus eu la délicatesse d'agir en respectant son souhait de discrétion. Attention qu'elle avait ensuite renouvelée tous les ans, en procédant toujours de la même manière. Chaque année, il se promettait de la remercier ; et chaque fois, il se dégonflait, pour telle ou telle raison stupide, remettant à chaque fois à l'année suivante, pensant parfois qu'elle finirait par se lasser de n'avoir aucun retour. Pourtant, même alors qu'il avait quitté sa campagne pour s'installer à Edo, il avait continué chaque année à trouver le gâteau devant sa porte. La complicité de Kondo, sans doute... Ce qui aurait pu lui simplifier la tâche en faisant passer le message par lui, mais là encore, il avait repoussé sans cesse. Et maintenant, il était trop tard.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le ciel, laissant échapper un soupir. Ce n'était qu'un point de plus à ajouter à la liste de ses regrets concernant Mitsuba. Pas le pire, il y survivrait. Il prit quelques instants pour profiter de la vision du ciel, de la fraîcheur du soir et du silence, avant de faire glisser sa porte et de réintégrer ses quartiers.

Il retira sa veste, desserra son écharpe et alla chercher son vêtement de nuit. Alors qu'il déboutonnait son gilet, il entendit trois coups frappés sur le bois de la porte.

Il s'immobilisa. Non, ce n'était qu'un hasard... Quelqu'un était venu lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il n'aille se coucher, voilà tout. Malgré cela, par réflexe, il alla ouvrir lui-même, plutôt que d'inviter le visiteur à entrer. Il n'y avait personne, mais à ses pieds était posé un petit gâteau à la fraise décoré de bougies.

Il scruta l'obscurité, tendit l'oreille ; rien ne bougeait dans l'ombre de chacune des cachettes qu'il pouvait repérer, aucun bruit à l'exception du crissement des insectes et le ronronnement lointain de la circulation.

Avec des gestes lents, comme s'il s'attendait à ne finalement voir que le plancher, il baissa à nouveau les yeux au sol. Le gâteau était bien là, ses quatre bougies flambant paisiblement. Il se baissa et l'examina. C'était clairement le même que les autres années.

Ainsi donc, Kondo avait décidé de perpétuer la tradition. Il secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à décider si c'était exaspérant ou touchant. Une minute... Kondo n'était-il pas encore en train de s'amuser, passablement éméché, lorsqu'il avait lui-même quitté la soirée ? Certes, il aurait eu le temps d'aller chercher gâteau et bougies pendant qu'il rêvassait sous les étoiles, mais était-il vraiment en état ? Et au fait, où était Sougo ? Était-il toujours en train de faire la fête avec les autres, où était-il parti avant ? Il n'avait pas fait attention...

À tout hasard, il leva à nouveau les yeux pour balayer la cour du regard.

\- Eh, et si tu venais plutôt le partager avec moi au lieu de te planquer ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Pas de réponse, pas de mouvement. Il soupira en haussant les épaules. L'idée de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne depuis des années lui effleura l'esprit, mais au fond, quelle importance ? Si cette brève impression s'avérait justifiée, le concerné ne le laisserait jamais le savoir. Alors il se contenta de se pencher sur le plat qu'il avait ramassé, et souffla ses bougies.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	24. Quand tu fais un voeu

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Quand tu demandes une promesse ou quand tu fais un vœu, fais bien attention à la formulation si tu ne veux pas qu'on joue sur les mots**

OoOoOoOoOoO

En voyant Toushi arriver pour l'entraînement, le visage libéré de son expression fermée et les bras croisés derrière la tête, Kondo hésita un instant. Il semblait de bonne humeur, ce qui n'était pas si fréquent ; par ailleurs, il n'avait enfin accepté de rejoindre leur dojo que depuis quelques semaines à peine, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'accuser injustement. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se braque définitivement, et qu'il les quitte pour de bon.

\- Bonjour, Kondo-san.

\- Bonjour, Toushi, tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui…

« Il faut quand même que je vérifie », songea-t-il en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il montait les marches menant au dojo. Peut-être qu'en l'interrogeant de façon indirecte…

\- Hum… Toushi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Au sujet de … ?

\- Des gars d'un dojo voisin. Ils se sont fait agresser dans les bois.

\- Rien d'inhabituel, en somme. Par qui ?

\- Ils refusent de le dire.

\- Je vois. J'imagine qu'ils se sont fait écraser par un adversaire très inférieur en nombre, et qu'ils se sentent trop humiliés pour l'avouer.

\- C'est aussi une de mes hypothèses…

Il le fixait avec insistance, mais l'expression du visage de Toushi resta impassible, reflet de tout le désintérêt qu'il pouvait porter à cette nouvelle qui, il était vrai, n'en était pas vraiment une. Cependant, Kondo était presque sûr de voir briller une étincelle de malice au fond de son œil. Tant pis, autant y aller un peu plus franc-jeu.

\- L'endroit où c'est arrivé est tout proche du dojo abandonné où tu te réfugiais avant. Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien ?

\- Oh, vous pensez que ça pourrait être moi ?

\- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Kondo, je n'ai pas dit ça…

\- C'est bon, vous n'allez pas me vexer, répondit Toushirou d'un ton apaisant. J'ai des antécédents, je le sais bien.

Il semblait sincère. Kondo s'en sentit profondément soulagé, et coupable de s'être montré aussi rapidement soupçonneux.

\- Pardonne-moi, Toushi, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aies pu aller les chercher, tu sais. Ce que je crains, c'est qu'ils profitent d'un moment où tu es seul pour revenir te chercher des ennuis.

\- Je sais. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Hier soir, j'étais au supermarché de Yotsukoshi.

Un instant de silence suivit cette déclaration. Kondo aurait juré avoir vu le coin de ses lèvres frémir, comme s'il retenait un sourire moqueur.

\- Au… Yotsukoshi ? répéta-t-il lentement.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et… tu ne t'es pas coincé les mains dans la porte, cette fois ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement, avant d'ajouter : elle n'a pas mis assez de force cette fois.

\- Toushi ! s'écria Kondo. Je n'y crois pas, tu m'avais promis ! Et en plus, tu me mens !

\- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? -son ton était ouvertement moqueur, à présent. Je n'ai pas menti ! affirma-t-il en montrant ses mains intactes, à l'exception des anciennes traces d'ampoules pratiquement disparues.

\- Ah, ne joue pas les idiots avec moi, parce que tu vas perdre !

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ?

Toushirou haussa les épaules et contempla le ciel, comme en pleine réflexion.

\- En supposant que j'aie fait quelque chose à ces types, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ils m'auraient sans doute accusé. Ça ne les a jamais gênés avant. Comment vont-ils, d'ailleurs ? Ils sont vivants ?

\- Ils vont avoir du mal à marcher normalement pendant un moment, et l'un d'eux va devoir se contenter de soupe quelques temps en plus de se trouver un bon chirurgien dentaire. Mais ce n'est pas la quest…

\- Donc ils ne l'ont pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit-il. C'est gentil de leur part, mais pourquoi voudraient-ils m'éviter que vous me passiez un savon ?

\- Ils n'ont pas mentionné ton nom, admit Kondo à contrecœur, mais je trouve ça encore plus suspect. Même si tu les as déjà battus avant, c'était rarement à un contre quinze.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir blessé par vos accusations, ou flatté que vous pensiez que je sois le seul à avoir pu faire le coup.

\- Que faisais-tu _vraiment_ là-bas, Toushi ?

\- Vous êtes de la police ?

\- Je suis du même dojo que toi, répliqua Kondo qui commençait à réellement s'irriter de l'attitude sarcastique de son protégé, et ce que tu fais rejaillit inévitablement sur nous tous !

\- Aucun risque, vous l'avez reconnu vous-même, ils n'avoueront rien.

\- Donc tu avoues que c'était toi !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit « si ». Enfin, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais c'était sous-entendu.

Kondo fulminait. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accuser sans preuves, mais le sourire goguenard de Toushirou équivalait à un aveu. La lassitude finit par prendre le pas sur la colère, et il lâcha un soupir.

\- Toushi… n'en parlons plus, mais s'il te plaît, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ce dojo, est-ce que tu peux au moins me promettre de te tenir loin de ce genre de bagarre inutile ? Des occasions de te battre, je t'en donnerai d'autres, alors évite ces types, les routes sont assez nombreuses pour que vous n'empruntiez pas les mêmes !

Toushirou se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de le dépasser pour entrer dans le dojo.

\- Je vous ai déjà fait une telle promesse, Kondo-san. Je ne l'ai pas reprise, je peux la renouveler si ça vous fait plaisir, mais ça ne changera rien.

Kondo le suivit des yeux, désappointé et inquiet. Est-ce qu'il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir cette promesse ? Il espérait que non… Toushi avait un certain sens de l'honneur, après tout, ce n'était pas un simple voyou, c'était même la raison pour laquelle il les avait auparavant quittés –puis rejoints.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'adolescent eut passé la porte qu'il remarqua la petite silhouette assise sur le bord des marches, qui lança sur son passage un regard mauvais à son aîné qui n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- Oh, Sougo ! s'exclama Kondo. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver. Il se passe quoi ?

\- Rien d'important, mon garçon.

\- Rien comment ?

\- Oublie ça, c'est une discussion entre lui et moi.

Sougo parut loin d'être satisfait de cette réponse et se renfrogna. En arrivant à sa hauteur, son mentor lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection.

\- Bon, je vais quand même t'en dire un peu, même si ça ne te regarde pas et que je vais donc te demander de garder ta boucher fermée à ce sujet. Tu vois, je pense que Toushi a un peu trop d'énergie à dépenser ; j'aimerais bien que tu l'aides un peu à l'évacuer, pendant les entraînements bien entendu. Tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant lui répondit avec un demi-sourire.

\- D'habitude, quand je fais ça, vous me grondez, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il y a la bonne et la mauvaise manière de s'y prendre. Tu me promets de faire ça ?

\- Je promets d'essayer. Ne vous en faites pas, _moi_ , je tiens mes promesses.

\- Hum… Tu es sûr que tu viens d'arriver, toi ?

\- J'ai dit que je venais d'arriver, pas que je ne vous avais pas entendu parler de là-bas. C'est pas ma faute si vous parlez fort.

Ravi de son effet, Sougo se leva pour filer dans le dojo en laissant là son mentor estomaqué. Vraiment, pour un enfant de son âge, ce garçon avait l'esprit bien retors. Est-ce qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, ou, comme il le soupçonnait autant qu'il le craignait, Toushi commençait à l'influencer ? On ne pouvait nier que ces deux-là avait la même manière de jouer sur les mots comme ça les arrangeait…

En gagnant l'intérieur du dojo à son tour, Kondo se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui avait pu pousser Toushi à récidiver. Il était pourtant sûr qu'un entraînement strict et épuisant suffirait à canaliser ses pulsions sauvages… Et il le pensait toujours. Même dans ses pires jours, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se moquer de lui ainsi. Quand il était contrarié, il s'exprimait par la violence, non par le sarcasme. Ça, c'était plus du domaine de Sougo –à croire que ces deux démons s'étaient mis à déteindre l'un sur l'autre. Ça cachait quelque chose. Il était sûr, il voulait être sûr que l'attaque de Toushi était justifiée, qu'il avait été menacé et n'avait fait que se défendre. Mais alors, pourquoi refusait-il de le lui expliquer ? Il l'aurait compris, il ne le lui aurait pas reproché ! Fichue tête de mule…

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _24 heures plus tôt_

Dans le vieux dojo abandonné et à moitié délabré perdu au milieu des bois, Toushirou se hâtait de finir d'empaqueter ses affaires dans un morceau de drap. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié ; il ne possédait pas grand-chose et rien à quoi il tenait vraiment, mais c'aurait néanmoins été bête de laisser quelque chose ici.

Kondo lui avait proposé, il y avait quelques jours, de venir s'abriter pendant la nuit dans son nouveau dojo, à défaut d'avoir un vrai foyer où rentrer : il y serait moins isolé, plus au chaud et en sécurité, et le toit ne menacerait pas de lui tomber sur la tête à la moindre intempérie. Il avait ajouté que ce serait sans doute un peu juste pour passer l'hiver, mais qu'ils trouveraient bien quelque chose le moment venu. Lui, ça lui était égal, il était habitué à affronter tous les temps dans son squat en ruines, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour refuser un peu de confort et de tranquillité. Là-bas, il serait sans doute moins susceptible de subir les attaques d'imbéciles belliqueux venus le défier.

Pensant à cela, il eut le réflexe de tendre l'oreille, méfiant. Leur dernière incartade était relativement récente, les imbéciles étaient probablement encore en train de lécher leurs plaies et de ressouder leurs os, mais ça n'excluait pas la visite d'autres imbéciles qui auraient été indisponibles la fois précédente. Les alentours paraissaient silencieux, mais il était le mieux placé pour savoir que cette forêt étouffait les sons efficacement, ce qui avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Par prudence, il accéléra le mouvement pour avoir débarrassé les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Si certains avaient eu vent de sa présence ici, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour arriver…

Il noua son baluchon, le passa dans la garde de son bokuto et sortit en hâte du vieux bâtiment. Il n'eut pas fait trois pas dehors qu'il entendit ses craintes se matérialiser, sous la forme de vagues sons perceptibles uniquement par une oreille entraînée. Il pesta silencieusement, avant de faire glisser son bagage au sol pour libérer son arme qu'il garda sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : moins d'une minute plus tard, des craquements tout proches se firent entendre, suivis de voix qui ne se souciaient pas d'être discrètes. Enfin, plusieurs hommes firent leur entrée dans la clairière.

\- Alors, l'épine, tu nous attendais ? lança avec arrogance celui qui paraissait être le meneur.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment.

L'intrus grinça des dents. Il y avait peu de choses aussi irritante que de voir cet espèce de sauvage prompt au conflit des dévisager avec une telle indifférence, comme s'ils étaient indignes de son agressivité. Il n'aurait pourtant pas été difficile de se rendre compte que ce désintéressement n'était que de façade, Toushirou étant quelqu'un d'assez transparent : si son attitude était détachée, son regard exprimait l'inverse.

La brute se reprit et sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- T'as quand même du culot de revenir ici. La dernière fois t'a pas suffi ?

\- Laquelle de dernière fois ? Sois plus précis, répliqua Toushirou, celle où vous avez dû vous y mettre à trente contre un pour m'avoir, ou celle où vous avez tenté à trente contre deux et où vous vous êtes retrouvés à ramasser vos dents ? D'ailleurs… Ta tête ne me dit rien, tu n'étais ni à l'une ni à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire que son adversaire avait affiché avait fondu au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, ne laissant subsister qu'une horrible grimace.

\- J'avais autre chose à faire ce jour-là, mais je vais me rattraper, t'en fais pas. On est venus finir le travail de nos potes.

\- Finir le travail… répéta Toushirou, songeur. Vos potes sont venus à trente parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils échoueraient à vingt-neuf. Là, à vue de nez, vous devez être… Une quinzaine ? Qu'est-ce que vous espérez faire de mieux, au juste ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas ton ami gorille pour te protéger, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que mon « ami gorille » se cache dans un arbre en attendant que vous attaquiez, qui sait ? Les autres ne l'ont pas non plus vu venir la dernière fois.

Plusieurs des intrus se mirent à scruter les bois autour d'eux d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu bluffes, affirma leur leader, quoiqu'il ne parût qu'à moitié sûr de lui.

Toushirou se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Si ça te fais plaisir.

Il se pencha pour ramasser son baluchon qu'il garda à la main, et fit quelques pas pour contourner le groupe.

\- Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Je me casse. Vous me faites chier.

\- Comment ça tu te casses ? Oh ! Tu crois qu'on est venus jusqu'ici pour rien ?

\- Je ne crois rien, je constate.

\- Tu penses que tu peux t'en aller comme ça, sans te battre ?

\- Je suis en train de le faire.

Pour le contredire, le chef de la bande alla se planter devant lui avec trois de ses gars, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Toushi l'épine ? Tu refuses le combat, maintenant ? T'es devenu une telle lavette au contact de tes nouveaux amis ?

Toushirou le fixa un instant en silence ; les brutes s'apprêtèrent à se mettre en garde, attendant l'attaque. Mais au lieu de ça…

\- C'est ça. Je suis une lavette. Et comme toi et tes potes n'auriez aucun intérêt à tabasser un minable qui ne se défend même pas, je vais juste m'en aller et vous laisser fêter votre victoire. Cet endroit est à vous.

Il les contourna complètement cette fois, et commença à s'éloigner, sans qu'aucun des combattants stupéfaits ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter. Il laissa l'air de rien sa main traîner près de la garde son arme, s'attendant à tout moment à être attaqué dans le dos, mais ne voulant pas être le premier à frapper. Mais au lieu d'un coup, ce fut un ricanement qu'il perçut derrière lui :

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Aucun intérêt. T'as trouvé mieux à faire, apparemment. Tant mieux pour toi. Peut-être que je devrais faire la même chose ?

Toushirou se retourna à moitié, juste assez pour jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je sais bien où tu vas, l'épine. Et je t'envie un peu, en fait, ce que t'as trouvé là-bas doit être génial pour que tu te sois adouci à ce point. Je devrais peut-être leur rendre une petite visite, moi aussi ? Ce serait sûrement intéressant de discuter avec ce petit gamin que le gorille a recueilli. Ou avec sa mignonne grande sœur, je suis sûr que cette belle petite se montrera très…

Mais ses camarades n'eurent jamais le fond de sa pensée ; en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, un puissant coup de bokuto lui avait cueilli la mâchoire avec une telle force qu'elle l'envoya voler et s'écraser contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres de là. Après un sinistre craquement de bois et d'os mêlés, la victime glissa lentement vers le sol, inerte et la gueule en sang. Quatorze paires d'yeux horrifiés et incrédules se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui se tenait face à eux tous, arme en main. Personne ne l'avait vu bouger, il se tenait d'ailleurs toujours à la même place, mais la pointe de son arme à présent tournée vers eux et le regard lançant des éclairs inquiétants.

\- Discuter avec Sougo ? articula-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Ce « petit gamin » vous aura écrasé sous ses sandales avant d'avoir eu le temps de trouver ça amusant. Merde, est-ce que je viens de dire du bien de cette abominable peste ? Il va falloir que j'élimine les témoins.

Dans une vague de panique, les armes se levèrent pour se défendre contre l'assaut du démon aux pupilles dilatées et au sourire dément qui se jetait sur eux. La plus proche n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser complètement qu'un coup brutal avait heurté le menton de son porteur, l'envoyant faire un long vol plané. Ses deux camarades derrière lui sentirent une brusque poussée semblable à une rafale de vent violent leur foncer dessus au niveau du ventre, leur coupant leur souffle et les propulsant en arrière ; ils ne sentirent la douleur cuisante qu'une fois au sol. Le bokuto de Toushirou était déjà revenu devant lui, sans que quiconque ne pût dire à quel moment il s'était déplacé et comment il s'était joué des sabres ennemis. Sans ralentir, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'attaquait dans le dos, déviant son arme d'une parade si violente qu'elle l'envoya se perdre parmi les arbres avant de frapper trois coups d'estoc, à la gorge puis aux deux épaules. En s'effondrant, l'adversaire vaincu libéra la vue sur ses camarades encore debout. Ils ne restèrent là qu'une seconde, horrifiés, avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir de toute la force de leurs jambes. A neuf contre un, ils ne voulaient plus se battre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement séparés par la végétation touffue de la forêt mais n'y prirent pas garde, leur seul objectif étant de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit mortel. Ils avaient leurs chances, se dit l'un d'eux, même s'il connaissait mieux les lieux, Toushirou n'avait pas pour habitude de poursuivre les fuyards. Mais il fut interrompu dans ces réflexions à demi-rassurantes par un hurlement d'effroi puis de douleur, quelque part sur sa gauche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur : visiblement, Toushi avait décidé de faire une entorse à ses habitudes et de finir le travail jusqu'au bout. Un nouveau cri retentit cette fois à sa droite. Comment était-il passé de ce côté si vite, et sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Un autre cri, du même côté, mais plus proche. Il accéléra, malgré ses muscles douloureux et ses poumons au supplice, porté seulement par son instinct de survie. Ils étaient encore six, au maximum. Il continua à courir, sa gorge sèche le brûlait mais il ne ralentit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien. Le démon avait-il lâché l'affaire, finalement ? Il ne savait plus bien où il était, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Cela en eut encore moins lorsqu'il vit surgir, face à lui, un sabre de bois accompagné d'yeux bleus à l'éclat meurtrier. La dernière réflexion qu'il se fit fut que, vraiment, leur chef avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Lorsque le sabre de Toushirou cessa son œuvre pour se reposer sur son épaule, plus un son étranger n'était perceptible dans l'épaisse forêt qui l'enveloppait. Sa rage avait fini par se dissiper ; il se gratta la tempe en regardant autour de lui, comme vaguement gêné de son carnage.

\- Désolé, Kondo, déclara-t-il à voix haute, c'est raté. Je réessayerai demain, c'est promis.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	25. L'espionnage, c'est un vrai métier

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **L'espionnage, c'est un vrai métier**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, alors que la vie diurne du quartier Kabuki se réveillait lentement, le quartier général du Shinsengumi était déjà au garde-à-vous. Une part de ses agents se préparait pour la première session d'entraînement de la journée, tandis que d'autres étaient attelés à leurs tâches administratives et que deux des dix divisions s'apprêtaient à partir en patrouille. Comme de coutume, leur vice-commandant était présent pour leur rappeler le Kyokuchou Hatto à la base de leur organisation et de leur discipline, rituel qui avait autant pour but de leur donner du cœur à l'ouvrage que de servir de repère fixe dans des journées où l'imprévu dominait.

\- Règle 21, récitait-il d'une voix forte, tous les membres du Shinsengumi qui…

\- ATCHA !

\- Yamazaki, on te serait reconnaissants de garder tes microbes pour toi et de mettre ta main devant ta bouche quand tu éternues.

\- Pardon, vice-commandant, s'excusa l'inspecteur en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

\- Reprenons. Article...

\- ATCHA !

\- Oh, ce qui est valable pour lui l'est aussi pour les autres !

\- Excusez-moi, il m'a pris par surprise, vice-commandant.

\- ATCHA !

\- Sougo, tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me viser ?

\- Ma sœur m'a toujours dit que quand on est gentil, on partage, affirma le capitaine en faisant mine de s'essuyer avec sa manche.

\- Tu l'écoutes bien quand ça t'arrange ! Sois égoïste comme d'habitude, c'est un ordre !

\- AAAATCHA !

\- Raaahh, Yamazaki, crève en silence ! commença à s'impatienter Hijikata.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

\- Oh, ça va, c'est pas la première fois que je te gueule dessus, arrête de pleurer !

\- Mais je pleure pas, j'ai les yeux qui brûlent !

\- C'est pas le seul, vice-commandant, dit un autre qui se frottait lui aussi frénétiquement les yeux. Je crois qu'on fait des allergies.

\- Des allergies ? s'exclama Hijikata. Des allergies à quoi ?

\- Probablement à toi, répondit Sougo. D'ailleurs, je sens que ça me prend aussi... aaat... cha !

\- _Arrête de faire semblant d'éternuer !_

\- Tout de suite les accusations...

\- Les gens normaux ne crachent pas quand ils éternuent !

\- Je ne crache pas, je postillonne beaucoup. Yamazaki, t'aurais pas un autre mouchoir ?

\- Prête-lui celui que tu as utilisé, Yamazaki, intervint Hijikata, n'oublie pas, « quand on est gentil... »

\- T'es hilarant aujourd'hui, Hijikata-s... Atcha !

\- Argh, dégueulasse !

\- Ah, je crois que j'ai compris, je suis définitivement allergique à ton humour de merde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épidémie ?

\- Allergie au pollen, déclara Kondo la morve au nez. Il y a eu une belle floraison cette année, donc beaucoup de pollen, et peu de pluie pour le faire tomber au sol. A cause ça, l'air en est saturé, expliqua-t-il avant de se moucher bruyamment.

\- C'est dingue, pourquoi on n'a rien tous les deux ? cherchait à comprendre Hijikata en regardant Sougo assis à côté de lui.

\- Hum...Je pense que c'est parce que vous êtes des campagnards, réfléchit le commandant. Vous êtes plus habitués que les citadins à être en contact avec la végétation. Shimaru n'a rien lui non plus... ATCHA !

\- Mais vous êtes aussi de la campagne, et vous êtes dans le même état que les autres, fit remarquer Sougo.

\- Ce n'est pas une science exacte, évidemment... Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Allergies ou pas, nous devons continuer à faire notre travail.

\- Je sais. Tss, on va avoir l'air malin avec tous les agents la tronche dans leur mouchoir, pestait le vice-commandant.

\- Bah, j'ai jeté un œil dehors, dit Sougo qui semblait peu concerné, tout le monde en ville est dans le même cas, ça va faire ton sur ton.

\- Le problème, c'est que Yamazaki avait une planque à effectuer qui exige de la discrétion, vous vous souvenez ? rappela Kondo.

\- Oui... Merde, il va se faire repérer en deux minutes ! réalisa Hijikata.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir le remplacer. Or, il n'y a que vous deux pour ça.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Presque tous les gars sont pris, c'est la seule solution. En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous planquez ensemble, non ?

\- La dernière fois, j'ai fini menotté à un abruti aux cheveux frisés pendant que celui-là partait manger des ramens !

\- C'est pas beau de rapporter, Hijikata-san.

\- Tout le monde est au courant, tu y as veillé ! J'ai failli ajouter un article au Kyokuchou Hatto pour interdire aux gars de faire mention de cette histoire sous peine de seppuku !

\- Et du coup, vu que tu viens d'en parler… ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais _failli_ ! Et puis, pourquoi on devrait forcément y aller ensemble ? Vous insinuez qu'à nous deux, on vaut un Yamazaki ?

\- Il devait faire équipe avec un autre inspecteur, expliqua Kondo, mais il est lui aussi victime des allergies.

\- Comment ça se fait, il gère bien tout seul d'habitude ! Enfin il gère... Il essaie, et ça suffisait plus ou moins ! Alors quoi, il forme un stagiaire ?

\- Là, c'est particulier. C'est un grand complexe, il faut être sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Il n'y a guère d'autre choix.

Le vice-commandant réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Et Shimaru ? proposa-t-il. Il n'a pas d'allergies lui non plus, et il est discret. Je pourrais y aller avec lui.

\- Excellente idée, j'ai hâte de vous voir vous transmettre les infos par talkie-walkie, commenta Sougo.

\- Oh ça va, moi au moins j'essaie de trouver une solution !

\- Une solution à quoi ? Moi, je ne vois aucun problème à planquer avec toi.

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, encore ?

\- J'ai rien derrière la tête, seulement il y a un boulot, faut le faire, c'est tout. Les enjeux de cette mission sont très importants.

\- N'essaie pas de me faire la leçon ! Toi, quand ça n'implique pas de trancher des gens en deux, tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ! Ça te rend encore plus suspect !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être content que je m'implique un peu plus.

Un regard échangé avec Kondo lui confirma que lui non plus n'avalait pas si facilement un tel miracle ; mais également, à son grand désespoir, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Passablement énervé d'être ainsi mis entre le marteau et l'enclume, il se leva avec brusquerie, mettant un terme à la conversation.

\- Je t'avertis, prévint-il le jeune capitaine, à la première connerie, je ne vais pas te louper !

\- Oui, oui, le seppuku, je connais, répondit celui-ci d'un ton ennuyé. On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer au lieu de parler de ça.

Hijikata lui tourna le dos et posa la main sur la porte pour sortir. A ce moment-là, il entendit Sougo demander :

\- Au fait, Kondo, on a bien reçu les nouveaux modèles de menottes ? J'aimerais bien avoir les miennes pour les essayer.

Hijikata se retourna lentement, un rictus menaçant d'écraser la cigarette entre ses dents. Avec un sourire presque contrit, son subordonné leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- C'était pour rire, Hijikata-san. Détends-toi un peu, on n'y est pas encore, à cette planque.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata étira ses jambes en grimaçant. Les inspecteurs faisaient vraiment le travail le plus chiant du monde… Il était là depuis des heures, coincé dans un renfoncement entre deux murs et contraint de se serrer dans le petit espace qui constituait un angle mort pour les guetteurs. Et pour ne rien arranger, une poubelle débordant à moitié à quelques mètres ajoutait encore un peu plus de piquant à la vue et à l'odeur. Les planques ne lui étaient pas complètement étrangères, mais c'était la première qui fût aussi longue et aussi inconfortable. Raison de plus pour en refiler la corvée à Yamazaki. Foutues allergies.

Ils avaient découvert que ce bâtiment servait régulièrement aux membres du mouvement joui pour rencontrer leurs informateurs et fournisseurs d'armes, dont certains seraient officiellement au service du gouvernement ; cette mission avait pour but de récolter les preuves dont ils avaient besoin pour réussir ensuite un beau coup de filet. Hijikata était posté près de l'entrée principale, et Sougo à une sortie de secours donnant sur une ruelle étroite, tous deux munis d'un appareil photo et d'un talkie-walkie pour rester en contact. Talkie-walkie, qui pour ne rien arranger à son agacement, ne cessait d'émettre du bruit depuis dix minutes. Par déni et crainte de voir ses soupçons confirmés, Hijikata avait tenté de l'ignorer ; mais le bruit refusait de cesser, sortant sans discontinuer du haut-parleur et l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il détacha l'engin attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Oh, Sougo ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je rêve ou ce sont des bruits de mastication que j'entends ?

\- Non.

\- Je préfère. Parce que là, c'est pas une poignée de rebelles qu'on risquerait de rater, c'est carrément toute la…

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je voulais dire que, non, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien en train de mâcher.

\- Pardon ? hurla presque Hijikata, retenant sa voix de justesse. Tu as abandonné ton poste ? Cette fois tu ne vas pas t'en tirer, tu…

\- Oh, tu te calmes un peu ? Tu vas finir par te faire repérer. Je ne suis allé nulle part, je suis juste en train de mâcher un chewing-gum. Je peux, quand même ?

Le vice-commandant ravala une flopée de jurons fleuris en serrant un poing qu'il rêvait d'abattre sur la face arrogante du sale gosse hélas hors de portée. Il respira profondément pour se forcer à retrouver son calme.

\- Tu pourrais au moins tenir ton talkie-walkie loin de ta bouche, que je ne t'entende pas ?

\- Impossible. Dans la position où je suis, je n'ai pas cinquante endroits où le poser.

\- Tu peux sûrement trouver mieux !

\- Sûrement, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur tout en même temps.

\- Raaah, tu m'emmerdes !

Il écarta avec rage l'appareil de son visage, et trouva un compromis en appuyant le coude sur son genou et la tête dans sa main, l'oreille contre sa paume, ce qui lui permettait de filtrer le bruit juste assez pour n'entendre l'imbécile que si celui-ci parlait à nouveau. C'était déjà mieux, mais il s'ennuyait toujours autant. Si aucun suspect ne se montrait, cela signifierait qu'ils devraient revenir. Ou pire, qu'ils avaient été repérés et qu'ils devaient s'attendre à se faire attaquer à tout moment. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça.

\- Hé, Hijikata-san.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il dans le talkie-walkie qu'il porta à son oreille. Ça bouge de ton côté ?

\- Pas encore, je me posais juste une question.

\- Tu aurais pu y penser avant. Quoi ?

\- … Pourquoi on se sert de talkie-walkies alors qu'on a tous des portables ?

\- C'est _ça_ ta question ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, c'est pas le moment !

\- Le portable, on ne l'allume qu'en cas de besoin, développa Sougo, on peut le mettre sur silencieux donc pas de risque si l'autre nous contacte au mauvais moment… C'est vrai qu'on ne serait pas en contact en permanence, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Si quelqu'un t'attaque, je ne pourrais pas arriver à temps de toute façon.

\- Tu parleras de tout ça à la prochaine réunion, pour l'instant, boucle-la !

\- C'est quand, déjà, la prochaine réunion ?

\- _Je-n'en-sais…_

\- Hé, il y a quelqu'un là-bas ?

\- Merde ! lâcha Hijikata dans une exclamation qu'il étouffa avec sa main.

Il avait apparemment attiré l'attention d'un des guetteurs. S'ils venaient voir, tout était foutu…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hijikata-san ?

\- Chut, la ferme !

\- … Si, je t'assure, j'ai entendu du bruit là-bas, poursuivit le guetteur en se rapprochant de sa position.

\- Tu t'es fait repérer, Hijikata-san ? Franchement, tu pourrais faire attention, cette mission est…

La voix de Sougo fut interrompue par le doigt d'Hijikata venu presser le bouton pour couper la communication, avant de se presser lui-même contre le mur, interrompant sa respiration, tâchant de ne plus faire qu'un avec la pierre, l'oreille tendue, et notant quand même dans un coin de sa tête d'étrangler Sougo à la première occasion.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit un autre, c'est plein de chats errants par ici. On nous a interdit de quitter nos postes.

\- T'es sûr ?

Le guetteur s'était arrêté sur sa lancée, mais n'avait pas fait demi-tour.

\- Vaudrait quand même mieux jeter un œil pour être sûr, non ?

Avec des gestes lents et d'infinies précautions, Hijikata se pencha pour ramasser une pierre qui jonchait le sol puis, toujours accroupi, visa la poubelle non loin de lui et lança son projectile de toutes ses forces, faisant dégringoler dans un fracas une partie des déchets et le couvercle de la poubelle qui était posé dessus en équilibre précaire. Puis il lâcha, d'une intonation aussi réaliste que possible :

\- Miaou ?

Il s'ensuivit un silence de quelques instants pendant lequel même son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, puis il entendit un grand éclat de rire :

\- T'as raison, c'est forcément un vrai chat ! Aucun espion n'oserait utiliser ce vieux truc naze !

Hijikata put enfin relâcher la pression lorsqu'il entendit les pas du guetteur s'éloigner. Quand il fût sûr qu'il fût assez loin, il rétablit la communication sur son talkie-walkie.

\- Ah, Hijikata-san, j'étais inquiet. Tu as dit qu'il était interdit d'éteindre les talkie-walkies.

\- Je vais t'en foutre, des interdictions ! J'ai failli me faire prendre à cause de toi !

\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé avec des portables.

\- Je vais te les faire bouffer tes…

\- Comment tu t'en es sorti, du coup ? l'interrompit Sougo.

\- … Ils sont partis. Ils ont cru s'être trompés.

\- Tu leur a fait le coup du chat ?

\- Quoi ! s'exclama de nouveau Hijikata, encore une fois en se retenant juste à temps de hurler. Comment tu me vois ? Tu as quitté ton poste !

\- Non, j'avais juste dit ça pour plaisanter… Mais tu as _vraiment_ fait le coup du chat ?

\- … Non ! Moi aussi je plaisantais !

\- Tu devrais mourir de honte. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour encore te parler.

\- Parfait ! déclara-t-il. Ne me parle plus dans ce cas, ça me fera des vacances !

\- Je m'ennuie, répondit Sougo.

\- Moi aussi, je m'ennuie ! Mais on est au boulot, là, ce n'est pas spécialement fait pour être amusant ! Alors fais un effort !

Quoique s'il devait être honnête, des efforts, il en faisait déjà beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude. En général, quand une mission l'ennuyait, il ne se gênait pas pour la lâcher en laissant sans regrets ses partenaires en plan. Le fait qu'il soit toujours là était déjà un petit miracle en soi.

\- Oh, Hijikata-san, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive !

\- Vraiment ? fit Hijikata en se redressant. Des fournisseurs ?

\- Sûrement. Ils sont une dizaine… Ils se sont arrêtés à vingt mètres, environ, il fait un peu sombre, je ne les vois pas bien, mais ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes et ils sont armés.

\- Très bien. Prends des photos, même si la luminosité est faible, ça devrait suffire pour ces appareils.

\- Roger.

\- Et commence pas avec tes « Roger » !

Un léger froissement se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur, suivi d'un instant de silence.

\- C'est fait.

\- Bien. Si tu en as l'occasion, essaie de prendre des clichés plus proches quand ils passeront devant toi.

\- Roger. Mais ils ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger, là.

\- Ils procèdent sans doute à des vérifications d'identité avant de les laisser rentrer, supposa Hijikata. C'est bon signe, ça confirme qu'il se trame des choses importantes là-dedans s'ils prennent autant de précautions.

Il attendit un moment, attendant que Sougo lui donne des nouvelles. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois…

\- Hijikata… Je crois que j'ai un problème…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu as envie de pisser, retiens-toi !

\- Je… Je crois qu'ils m'ont repéré…

\- QUOI ?

\- Chuuut, arrête ou on va être deux ! Ils n'ont pas bougé, mais j'en suis quasiment sûr…

\- Comment ils auraient pu te repérer ? tenta de le raisonner Hijikata. Tu es bien dissimulé, tu n'as pas fait de bruit, ils n'ont pas pu t'entendre me parler à cette distance ?

\- Non… Je ne sais pas, mais ils s'agitent… hésitait Sougo.

\- On est d'accord, ce n'est pas possible, ça doit être autre… A moins que… Sougo, rassure-moi, tu as bien désactivé le flash sur ton appareil photo ?

\- …

\- Sougo ?

\- Oui… Oui, je crois…

\- Tu crois ? répéta Hijikata d'une voix qui mêlait le cri et le chuchotement. Mais c'est la base, c'est la première chose à laquelle tu aurais dû penser ! Tu peux bien te moquer de moi et du coup du chat !

Et merde, il venait d'admettre avoir fait le coup du chat. Mais Sougo ne le releva pas, ce qui était sans doute le plus alarmant.

Il respira profondément pour se calmer. Sougo avait raison, ils ne seraient pas plus avancés s'ils se faisaient prendre tous les deux.

\- OK, écoute-moi bien, s'ils t'ont repéré, il va falloir les éliminer discrètement pour ne pas rameuter tout le bâtiment. Tu as déjà les preuves, de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra les déplacer plus loin, les autres penseront à une agression sans rapport avec nous, et ils n'en déduiront pas que leur planque a été découverte. Ils se méfieront quelques temps, mais on pourra revenir plus tard.

\- Impossible, je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Tu as dit qu'ils étaient une dizaine, tu as déjà affronté bien pire ! le secoua Hijikata.

\- Ils ont des armes à répétition, je les vois… Et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du genre à hésiter à les utiliser…

\- Merde…

La voix de Sougo s'était teintée d'inquiétude. Il fallait réfléchir vite. S'ils n'avaient encore rien fait, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas localisé avec précision. Il fallait tirer profit de ce maigre avantage.

\- Écoute, surtout ne bouge pas, d'accord ? lui dit-il en tâchant de garder une voix aussi apaisante que possible. Ils ne doivent pas connaître ta position exacte. Ils vont être obligés de s'avancer pour te trouver. Tu es en hauteur, alors quand ils seront assez proches, tu devras agir le premier pour tous les avoir d'un coup.

Il avait vu plus d'une fois son cadet exécuter cette dangereuse manœuvre que seuls les meilleurs sabreurs du monde pouvaient espérer réussir. Acculé de toutes parts par un ennemi en surnombre, le katana volait autour de lui pour trancher d'un seul mouvement tous les adversaires en l'espace de moins d'une seconde, tout en se prémunissant de leurs propres attaques. Un défi aux probabilités, un coup statistiquement impossible que Sougo n'avait jamais raté. Peu importe les armes que portaient les ennemis, ils n'auraient même pas le temps de les lever. Mais la voix à présent clairement paniquée de Sougo sortit du haut-parleur :

\- C'est impossible, la rue est trop étroite, peu importe où j'atterrirai, je serai obligé de les affronter à la suite, ils auront tout le temps d'utiliser leurs armes !

\- Merde, merde…

Une solution, vite, il y avait forcément une autre stratégie à adopter…

\- Hijikata, ils commencent à avancer ! Ils vont me trouver, c'est sûr… Hijikata, je fais quoi ?

\- Bordel, il faut que…

Inconsciemment, il s'était déjà levé et avait posé la main sur la garde de son sabre.

\- Je vais venir t'aider, décida-t-il, surtout reste caché le plus longtemps possible, j'arrive !

\- Ça ne servira à rien, répondit Sougo d'une voix où perçait le désespoir. Ils sont presque là, ils… Hijikata !

Le bruit d'un choc se fit entendre dans le talkie-walkie.

\- Sougo ! SOUGO !

Hijikata ne se souciait plus d'être discret. Fixant l'appareil à présent silencieux, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent sourdement pendant un instant. Puis, comme traversé d'une décharge électrique, il dégaina son sabre et ses jambes se fléchirent, prêtes à le propulser de l'autre côté du bâtiment le plus vite possible.

\- Oh, Hijikata-san ?

Les muscles tendus se figèrent aussitôt.

\- Désolé, j'avais fait tomber le talkie-walkie. Tout va bien en fait.

\- … ?

\- Je me suis gouré, en fait. Ce n'étaient pas des fournisseurs, mais une bande de gamins qui s'amusaient avec des fusils-jouet. Quand même, ces machins font vachement réalistes dans la pénombre. C'est un peu dangereux, d'ailleurs. Il y a un gars qui est sorti du bâtiment pour les virer, du coup, je l'ai pris en photo, lui.

\- …

\- Hijikata-san, tu es toujours là ?

\- *** DE SALE *** DE ***, dÈs QUE JE TE CHOPPE, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE…

\- Hé, qui va là ?

\- Ça venait de là-bas !

\- Hijikata-san, t'as gueulé.

\- Oh bordel de…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un nouveau bruit de trompette emplit la pièce alors que Yamazaki se mouchait pour ce qui lui semblait être la dix-millième fois de la journée. Ses yeux embués se posèrent sur le dossier qu'il avait à peine avancé, tout occupé qu'il avait été à faire s'accumuler les mouchoirs roulés en boule dans la corbeille, puis au-dessus en un tas à l'équilibre précaire, puis tout autour. Il froissa celui qu'il venait d'utiliser avant de le lancer par-dessus la petite montagne de papier, le regarda rebondir dessus avant de rouler par terre en en entrainant trois autres dans sa chute. L'inspecteur soupira, avant de s'interrompre lui-même avec un nouvel éternuement plein de postillons dont il ne parvint qu'à moitié à épargner son travail. Il tira un autre mouchoir de la boîte déjà presque vide, et entendit indistinctement la porte glisser alors qu'il avait le nez à l'intérieur.

\- Ah, bon retour, vice-commandant, dit-il d'une voix particulièrement nasale à son visiteur. Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Ouais.

D'un bond en arrière, Yamazaki s'écarta par réflexe lorsque son supérieur lâcha devant lui un sac en papier de pharmacie qui atterrit sur son écritoire. Interdit, il regarda rouler sur son travail les flacons d'antihistaminiques qui s'en étaient échappés.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te dépêcher de guérir et de reprendre ton boulot en vitesse, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de te remplacer ! Tu te débrouilles, tu te fais désensibiliser s'il le faut, c'est pris en charge de toute façon, mais tu te grouilles d'être opérationnel !

\- Mais, euh… C'est pris en charge ? Depuis quand ? balbutia un Yamazaki interdit à l'adresse de son vice-commandant qui avait déjà tourné les talons.

\- Environ cinq minutes !

\- Eh bien, euh, merci, vice-commandant, parvint à lâcher l'inspecteur, mais Hijikata avait déjà claqué la porte. Il saisit un flacon dont il examina distraitement l'étiquette, confus. Il savait bien que son travail n'était pas le plus palpitant du monde, mais d'habitude, au moins le vice-commandant reconnaissait son utilité, à défaut de le reconnaître lui. Il serait curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais il n'était pas imprudent au point d'essayer de le demander.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	26. Plus un personnage est développé

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Plus un personnage est développé, plus il aura de gimmicks**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\- À onze heures, les quatre autres membres de la bande sont revenus. Ils ont tous tenu une réunion jusqu'à treize heures pendant qu'ils mangeaient, puis les mêmes sont repartis. À treize heures trente…

Au cours de sa lecture, Yamazaki levait par intermittence les yeux vers son supérieur, essentiellement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas encore en train de s'étendre inutilement et, le cas échéant, anticiper un minimum la tarte qu'il ne manquerait pas de se manger. Il essaierait d'esquiver, bien sûr, mais ce serait inutile : le redoutable vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi était réputé pour avoir un tel punch que les malheureux qui en faisaient les frais sentaient le coup avant même de l'entendre.

Toutefois, il ne semblait actuellement pas d'humeur à réaliser ce genre d'exploit. Adossé ou plutôt affalé contre le mur, Hijikata écoutait le compte-rendu de l'inspecteur en papillonnant des yeux, hochant mécaniquement la tête et marmonnant des « hum-hum » à intervalles réguliers. Yamazaki avait la sensation qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui réciter la recette des anpans qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Il ne tenterait cependant pas l'expérience, juste au cas où, précisément, il se tromperait. Mais tout de même, il avait conscience que ce rapport était chiant, mais c'était bien lui qui avait exigé que soient consignés tous les détails des faits et gestes de l'ennemi ! Sa conscience professionnelle finit par le pousser à demander d'une voix prudente :

\- Vice-commandant ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? lâcha Hijikata en paraissant revenir à la réalité du moment. Évidemment, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Regrettant déjà à moitié son intervention, Yamazaki choisit soigneusement ses mots pour répondre.

\- On dirait… Que votre attention a été retenue par autre chose ?

\- Pas du tout, assura Hijikata. Je t'écoute, continue !

\- On dirait plutôt que tu dors debout, Hijikata-san, lança Sougo, assis à même le sol aux pieds de son supérieur, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Qui c'est qui dort ? se fâcha aussitôt le vice-commandant en poussant de sa semelle l'épaule de l'insolent. C'est pas au spécialiste des siestes sauvages de me faire ce genre de remarque ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais au bandeau de nuit remonté sur le front du jeune capitaine.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez l'air fatigué, vice-commandant, intervint un autre de ses hommes.

\- Je pourrais partir en vacances dans les îles avec les valises que tu as sous les yeux, renchérit Sougo.

\- Eh bien vas-y donc dans les îles, ça me fera des vacances à moi aussi !

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère, Hijikata-san, lui dit très sérieusement Sougo en repoussant le pied de son supérieur. Si tu négliges de bien dormir, tu ne pourras pas être attentif à ce qui se passe pendant la journée. Tu risquerais, par exemple, de te faire tuer dans une bagarre par un mauvais coup qui serait arrivé dans ton dos et que tu n'aurais pas senti venir. Nous sommes tous inquiets, il est important que notre chef prenne soin de son sommeil.

Puis dans un geste empreint de générosité, il retira son masque de nuit et le lui tendit. Geste que le vice-commandant repoussa rudement d'une claque.

\- Premièrement, répondit-il avec hargne, si je dois me prendre un « mauvais coup » dans le dos pendant un combat, on sait tous les deux très bien qui c'est qui risque de me le mettre ! Deuxièmement, j'aurais certainement beaucoup mieux dormi cette nuit si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas eu la brillante initiative de vérifier un par un le fonctionnement de tous les mégaphones en pleine nuit !

\- Oh, alors c'était toi que j'entendais crier « ta gueule » de l'autre côté de la caserne ? Désolé, sincèrement. Mais d'un autre côté, reconnais que je n'ai pas été très long. Les autres ont bien réussi à dormir, eux.

La plupart des agents présents eurent le regard fuyant ; en réalité, ça faisait longtemps que chacun d'entre eux avait investi dans des boules quiès, mais aucun n'aurait osé l'avouer. Le vice-commandant avait banni cet accessoire de la caserne, ses hommes devant pouvoir être opérationnels dès l'instant où l'alarme était sonnée, même en pleine nuit.

\- Tu m'avais tellement énervé que j'ai pas pu refermer l'œil ! rétorqua Hijikata, aigre, en se détournant pour chercher ses cigarettes dans sa poche. Et ne fais pas l'innocent, ajouta-t-il en portant la flamme de son briquet à celle qu'il avait calée entre ses dents, toutes les phrases que tu utilisais pour tester les mégaphones étaient de la teneur de « 1, 2, 1, 2, test, crève Hijikata », alors arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de…

Il s'interrompit en remarquant le regard gêné de ses agents ; il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Sougo pour voir que celui-ci s'était installé plus confortablement et avait rabattu son masque sur ses yeux, lui conférant cette allure insupportablement grotesque, et l'ignorait complètement.

\- J'en ai assez de ce truc ! explosa Hijikata en lui arrachant l'accessoire du visage.

Sougo avait ouvert ses vrais yeux, l'expression vaguement ennuyée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, quelques heures de sommeil en moins et regarde comme tu es grognon…

\- Je vais me débarrasser de ce truc une bonne fois pour toutes ! éructa son supérieur en brandissant d'une main le masque et de l'autre son briquet en forme de tube de mayonnaise qu'il actionna dans un craquement sinistre.

\- N'essaie même pas ! s'écria Sougo, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

Il se jeta sur Hijikata qui, plus grand que lui, parvint à lever le bras assez haut pour garder le masque hors de portée ; s'il ne put l'atteindre, Sougo réussit néanmoins, de son autre main, à se saisir du briquet. Dans l'intervalle, plusieurs agents s'étaient jetés sur eux pour les maîtriser, Harada réussissant à ceinturer Sougo et deux autres tenant leur vice-commandant chacun par un bras.

\- Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à me le rendre, l'avertit Sougo, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard habituellement détaché.

\- Tu peux courir, depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ça ! répliqua Hijikata en tirant sur ses entraves humaines.

Aucun des deux ne perdit de temps ni d'énergie à ordonner à leurs collègues de les relâcher, ceux-ci ayant tous reçu l'ordre direct de Kondo d'outrepasser la hiérarchie dans ce genre de situation.

\- Vice-commandant, capitaine, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, tentèrent-ils de les raisonner à grand-peine, toujours stupéfaits de voir pour quelles broutilles ces deux-là pouvaient se battre.

\- Abîme seulement l'élastique et tu peux dire adieu à ton briquet collector, menaça Sougo sans leur prêter attention, écartant les doigts pour bien laisser voir sa prise.

\- Je t'en prie, fais donc, je n'ai besoin d'acheter encore que deux tubes de mayonnaise pour avoir assez de points pour un commander un autre. Ça en vaudra la peine si je suis enfin débarrassé de cette saleté !

\- Tu ne pourras pas en avoir d'autre, l'offre se terminait la semaine dernière. Il ne sera plus jamais édité.

\- … Tu bluffes ! Je suis sûr que tu bluffes !

\- Tu es vraiment prêt à courir le risque ? railla Sougo avec son meilleur sourire sadique, la main levée dans l'intention très claire d'éclater l'objet au sol. Réfléchis vite. Un… deux…

\- Capitaine, s'il vous plaît, rendez-lui son briquet, supplia un des agents qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son vice-commandant. Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère, vous le connaissez…

\- Hein, quoi ? s'exclama Hijikata. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Tu vas te faire seppuku, enfoiré !

\- D'accord, mais je vous en supplie, calmez-vous, je préfère m'ouvrir le ventre que d'avoir les bras arrachés…

\- Je vous en prie, capitaine, ajouta l'agent qui tenait l'autre bras, vous savez qu'il ne va pas vraiment le faire…

\- Pardon ? Je vais t'arracher les bras à toi aussi ! Ensuite, tu te feras seppuku !

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me fasse seppuku sans les bras ?!

\- Je sais qu'il ne va pas le faire, répondit Sougo toujours retenu par le capitaine de dixième division, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme si je lui faisais confiance. C'est contraire à mes principes.

\- Tes principes sont aussi pourris que toi ! Tu es le seul ici qui soit indigne de confiance !

\- Ça suffit ! trancha Harada d'une voix forte. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça ! Vous allez tous les deux donner vos trucs à Yamazaki et il fera l'échange lui-même, d'accord ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi encore moi…

L'inspecteur finit cependant par s'exécuter, récupérant en premier le briquet que Sougo laissa tomber dans sa main avec un regard lourd d'avertissement, puis le masque qu'Hijikata lui céda à contrecœur avant de récupérer son précieux briquet en édition limitée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Sougo eut récupéré son bien que les agents consentirent à relâcher leur prise. Ils craignirent dans un premier temps de les voir à nouveau se jeter l'un sur l'autre, mais tous deux se contentèrent d'échanger un regard mauvais en faisant disparaître leurs possessions au fond de leurs poches.

\- Quand je pense à l'image que ça renvoie, marmonna Hijikata. Qu'est-ce que les gens doivent penser en voyant un gradé de la police porter ce truc pour gosse avec son uniforme.

\- Sûrement moins de choses qu'en voyant un policier au grade encore plus élevé fumer sur la voie publique et s'empiffrer de mayo en jurant comme une courtisane de basse catégorie.

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer…

\- Une courtisane a une utilité, elle au moins.

\- Ça c'était grossier, vice-commandant.

\- Mon masque a une utilité. Du moins il en aura toujours plus que la quintessence en matière d'inutilité en ce monde, aussi connu sous le nom d'otaku, n'est-ce pas, _Tosshi_.

\- Oh non, il a osé…

Il était trop tard pour s'interposer de quelque manière que ce soit. Hijikata avait empoigné Sougo par son écharpe et l'avait tracté vers lui au point que son visage touchait presque le sien, une veine pulsant sur son front, les pupilles réduites à deux points minuscules dans ses yeux éclairés par le désir de meurtre et ses dents ayant déjà tranché en deux sa clope dont il cracha les deux morceaux avant de déclarer d'une voix rendue sourde par la fureur :

\- On va voir quelle utilité tu vas avoir sans tes yeux. Je vais te les arracher tellement chirurgicalement que tu auras encore tes glandes lacrymales pour les pleurer.

\- Voilà qui donnera une utilité incontestable à mon masque, ironisa Sougo pas effrayé le moins du monde. Il pourra toujours les remplacer.

Les autres agents tournaient autour d'eux sans oser s'approcher, essayant de les calmer sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre pour les séparer. Il paraissait clair qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se laisserait contraindre physiquement, cette fois. Mais à leur grande stupeur, le vice-commandant se mit à sourire – pas un vrai sourire, mais ce rictus démoniaque qu'il arborait quand un groupe de terroristes tombait sous sa main et son sabre.

\- Alors tu penses qu'il peut être utile, hein ? Voilà ce que je te propose, énonça-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus malsain. Donne m'en la preuve – dans le cadre de ton travail, bien entendu – et tu pourras te pavaner toute la journée avec si ça te fait plaisir. Je ne dirais rien même si ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Sougo haussa les sourcils.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Je le prends et je lui fais subir le sort que je veux. Un ridicule bandeau ou le pouvoir de m'énerver à vie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Son subordonné fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

\- Hum, nan, pas envie. C'est chiant de chercher. Et je comptais déjà t'emmerder le temps qu'il te reste à vivre, de toute façon. Par contre…

Tout l'auditoire retenait son souffle, celui-ci ayant visiblement oublié qu'il était supposé séparer ces deux-là.

\- Ajoute un gage et je marche. Si je gagne, tu devras arrêter de fumer pendant… Je ne sais pas… Yamazaki, combien tu dirais ?

\- Mais arrêtez de me demander des trucs qui risquent de me faire tuer ! s'exclama le pauvre espion en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je ne veux pas prendre parti !

\- Bon, bon, alors disons… Trois semaines.

Les témoins étaient sceptiques. Leur vice-commandant avait déjà tenté d'arrêter de fumer auparavant, mais avait à chaque fois craqué bien avant que cela puisse se compter en semaines…

Hijikata fronça les sourcils, sonda le regard de Sougo pour déceler un éventuel coup fourré, pesa le pour et le contre…

\- C'est d'accord. Toi aussi, tu as trois semaines.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Les agents regardaient avec attention le plan étalé devant eux, concentrés pour ne pas rater un élément dans les explications de leur vice-commandant. C'était une étape importante de cette affaire en cours : après des semaines de planques et de recueil de données effectués par leurs espions, ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'étape supérieure, à savoir le repérage des lieux où le groupe de terroristes qu'ils suivaient depuis tout ce temps préparait ses coups, dissimulé derrière les murs d'une entreprise et, pour ne rien simplifier, dissimulé parmi une masse d'employés innocents. C'était une tâche habituellement accomplie par les espions, mais dans des cas délicats comme celui-là, Hijikata estimait préférable lorsque c'était possible que les combattants s'y rendent eux-mêmes : connaître à l'avance le champ de bataille était un avantage qui pouvait à lui seul faire basculer l'issue d'un affrontement. De plus, ces repérages étaient difficiles voire impossibles dans des lieux déserts où ils auraient eu du mal à justifier leur présence, mais ici, dans ce bâtiment d'affaires, la balance bénéfices-risques leur était suffisamment favorable pour tenter le coup. L'essentiel des risques en question étant, justement, de se faire eux-mêmes repérer pendant leur repérage, faisant ainsi tomber à l'eau des semaines d'enquête.

En somme, la situation était plus que sérieuse. Pourtant, plusieurs agents purent remarquer que leur chef n'était pas entièrement à ce qu'il leur racontait : fréquemment, celui-ci levait les yeux pour jeter un regard courroucé sur le front de son premier capitaine pour croiser celui d'yeux figés et démesurés grossièrement dessinés sur fond rouge. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été présents lorsque Yamazaki avait fait son rapport, une semaine auparavant, auraient pu s'en étonner si la nouvelle de leur pari n'avait pas déjà fait le tour de la caserne. Hijikata, en effet, était depuis longtemps si habitué à cet accessoire incongru sur la tête d'un policier en service qu'il avait fini par ne même plus le voir. Depuis une semaine, il ne voyait au contraire plus que ça. Il faut dire que Sougo prenait un malin plaisir à l'exhiber chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'agrémentant d'un sourire narquois à l'adresse de son supérieur qui ne pouvait rien dire. En effet, il fallait bien qu'il « le garde avec lui s'il voulait qu'il lui prouve son utilité ». « On verra qui rigolera dans deux semaines », pensait Hijikata qui serrait les dents sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de garder une certaine méfiance et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, de crainte, car il serait bien dans le genre de ce sadique de le faire mariner pendant trois longues semaines pour ne lui délivrer sa solution qu'à l'ultime moment, comme un twist. « Non », s'efforçait-il de penser. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que ce gosse au crâne vide ait trouvé une solution. Mais c'était de Sougo dont il s'agissait, il n'y avait surtout aucune chance qu'il assume une défaite à ce pari idiot qu'il avait accepté sur un coup de tête. Tant pis pour lui, il était décidé à prendre son dû de force s'il le fallait. Aucun doute que l'enfoiré le détesterait encore plus qu'avant, mais tant pis. Au point où il en était… Ce sale gosse avait besoin d'une leçon, c'était le plus important.

Ses explications terminées et ses hommes lui ayant confirmé que tout était compris, le groupe se dispersa pour que chacun prenne le poste qui lui était dévolu pour la journée. Le seul à traîner en arrière fut Sougo, qui réajustait le masque sur sa tête en soufflant une bulle de chewing-gum alors qu'il dévisageait son supérieur occupé à replier son plan en feignant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Tu sais que si tu continues à le fixer comme ça, tu vas finir par faire des trous dedans, lui glissa le capitaine en se rapprochant. C'est un peu de la triche pour prouver qu'il ne sert à rien.

Ne pouvant faire semblant de l'ignorer plus longtemps, Hijikata lança un regard mauvais dans sa direction avant de retourner à l'enroulage minutieux de sa carte en lâchant une exclamation méprisante.

\- Tch, Comme si j'avais besoin de tricher pour ça. Mais il faut bien que j'en profite un peu pendant qu'il est encore là, n'est-ce pas. Dans deux semaines, il faudra que je m'habitue à ta tête sans ce truc.

Sougo leva la main pour caresser l'objet du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es vraiment cruel, Hijikata-san. C'est un cadeau que tu m'as fait, tu devrais être content que je le porte.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Pas du tout !

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ça me fait de la peine. C'était pour mon anniversaire, je ne sais plus lequel.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Pourquoi je t'aurais offert quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?

\- Parce que tes cadeaux le sont toujours ? Au moins, celui-là prouve que je suis prêt à faire des efforts.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que vais compter ça comme une utilité. Et puis je le répète, ce truc n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'est le genre de gadget qu'on trouve dans les distributeurs à tirette des supermarchés.

\- C'est bien le genre d'endroit où je t'aurais imaginé me trouver un cadeau. Note que je ne te le reproche pas, hein, précisa Sougo, on était tous pauvres.

\- Oui, bon, peut-être, mais en attendant, je suis au moins sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis la pièce pour celui-là. Tu ne sais même pas à quand ça remonterait. Je parie que tu ne visualises même pas la scène, comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- J'en suis sûr à 70%.

\- 70% ? répéta Hijikata. Mais ce n'est pas être sûr, ça ! Ça laisse presque une chance sur trois !

\- Mouais, sembla lui accorder Sougo. Ce serait à partir de combien, pour toi, être sûr ?

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Hijikata, je dirais… 90%.

\- Je suis sûr à 90% que c'est toi qui me l'a offert.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste changer ton pourcentage en fonction de ce que je dis ! Attends… s'interrompit-il, pris d'une brusque inspiration. Tu as raison en fait, c'est bien moi qui te l'ai donné. Du coup, il ne peut pas avoir autant de valeur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu tiendrais à un cadeau de ma part, de dernière minute qui plus est ?

\- J'adore les cadeaux de dernière minute. Ce sont les plus spontanés et les moins faux-cul. Tout le monde panique à l'idée de faire un cadeau de dernière minute, pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont les plus difficiles à faire. Celui qui te fait un cadeau de dernière minute, c'est un type qui avait vraiment envie de te faire un cadeau.

\- C'est n'importe quoi…

Le vice-commandant tapota machinalement son rouleau de papier serré contre la paume de sa main, puis sourit.

\- Je vois bien où tu veux en venir… Tu commences à baliser pour notre défi, pas vrai ?

\- On avait un défi ?

\- Bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas en me prenant par les sentiments que tu te tireras d'affaires, affirma-t-il en lui donnant un coup de son rouleau sur le front. Je l'avais prévu, tu sais, je ne me ferais pas avoir cette fois.

Sougo cligna des yeux, louchant sur le tube de papier au milieu de son visage, avant de l'écarter du dos de la main.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais de prendre par les sentiments quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable d'en avoir, répondit-il d'une voix où il ne parvint pas à masquer entièrement une pointe de contrariété.

\- On a la défaite mauvaise, je vois, se moqua Hijikata.

\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, rétorqua Sougo alors qu'un pli mécontent s'était formé entre ses yeux.

Il réajusta ostensiblement son masque sur son front, avant de sortir de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

En dépit de ce qu'il avait prétendu à demi-mot, Sougo ne montra dans les jours qui suivirent aucun signe qu'il avait trouvé de quoi remporter leur pari. Il avait cessé de porter son bandeau sans arrêt, comme si ça lui était égal, pour finalement ne plus le montrer au bout d'une semaine. Pour tout le monde, ce revirement pouvait avoir deux explications possibles : soit il avait réalisé avoir été trop empressé en acceptant le pari – ceux qui soutenaient cette hypothèse avaient comme principal argument les regards assassins plus fréquents qu'à l'accoutumée qu'il lançait à son supérieur – soit il jouait la comédie et leur réservait un beau coup de théâtre pour la fin de cette semaine. Hijikata était plutôt partisan de la première catégorie et affichait un sourire de satisfaction à chaque froncement de sourcils de son cadet. Chose qui n'avait pas échappé à Kondo.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça commence à aller un peu loin ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment à l'occasion d'un trajet en voiture. C'est sûrement la plus puérile de vos disputes à ce jour…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherchée, Kondo-san, lui fit remarquer Hijikata qui fumait par la vitre ouverte. Il me semble que j'ai été très patient jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu étais habitué à cette petite fantaisie…

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à l'être ! répliqua-t-il avec un regard courroucé. Ça n'a rien à foutre dans l'uniforme d'un policier !

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça dérange les gens tant que ça… Tu en penses quoi, Yamazaki ? demanda Kondo à l'inspecteur assis sur le siège du conducteur.

\- … Désolé, commandant, je ne peux pas vous répondre tout de suite, il faut que me concentre sur la route.

\- Mais la circulation est arrêtée…

\- AVANCE ! MAIS TU VAS LA BOUGER, TA CAISSE ? hurla Yamazaki par la fenêtre, les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Kondo, tu admettras que ça n'a guère de sens de prendre des mesures seulement maintenant, après toutes ces années, tu…

\- Tiens, puisque vous en parlez, l'interrompit Hijikata, vous vous souvenez de comment il l'a eu, vous ?

\- Ma foi, tu me poses une colle, songea-t-il. Je suis tellement habitué à le voir avec ce bandeau que j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours fait partie de lui…

\- Ah, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, hein !

\- À quoi ?

\- À essayer de m'émouvoir ! Vous perdez votre temps et lui aussi !

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

\- Eh bien tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des sentiments pour un bout de tissu !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire, signala Kondo. Du sentiment négatif, certes, mais qui t'implique quand même beaucoup ! Une victoire contre ce masque de nuit, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de masque ! C'est un principe ! un symbole ! s'enflamma-t-il, les yeux écarquillés sur des pupilles minuscules. Ce n'est pas contre ce masque que je compte l'emporter, mais contre cet espèce de corbeau qui passe son temps à me croasser autour en essayant de me donner des coups de son bec crochu…

Kondo le dévisageait avec un sourire crispé, le coin des lèvres agité d'un tic et le regard figé comme s'il avait peur de ce qui pourrait advenir qu'il détournait les yeux d'une demi-seconde.

\- Toushi… Tu ne prendrais pas ça _un peu_ trop au sérieux ?

\- Jamais ! s'écria Hijikata en tapant du poing contre la portière, faisant sursauter Kondo et le chauffeur. Je ne vais pas me laisser bouffer, je vais le bouffer en premier, en commençant pas son fichu masque !

\- Iiiiiiik ! Je t'en prie, Toushi, tu me fais flipper !

Les traits toujours crispés du vice-commandant étiraient son visage aux yeux et au sourire déments, et sa main frémissait en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres ; la longue bouffée de toxines qu'il inspira sembla le calmer un peu.

\- J'en ai rien à faire que ça fasse partie de son personnage, dit-il d'une voix heureusement plus posée après avoir expiré un nuage de fumée par la fenêtre. Il n'a qu'à se trouver un gimmick moins stupide.

Fixant toujours son subordonné avec un sourire figé, sans cligner des yeux, comme s'il surveillait un animal sauvage menaçant de mordre, Kondo laissa dériver son regard sur le briquet en forme de bouteille de mayonnaise qu'il avait sorti pour s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Est-ce que l'aveuglement et la mauvaise foi compulsive pouvaient être considérés comme des gimmicks ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sougo secoua son sabre pour en chasser le plus gros du sang avant d'en passer le pouce sur le plat, sa peau à quelques microns du tranchant, pour en essuyer le reste et éviter qu'il n'abîmât le métal, le tout en scrutant les quatre coins de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il était bien le seul à s'y tenir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait aux étages supérieurs et inférieurs, mais d'après son expérience, l'opération devait avoir été une réussite. Ils avaient coincé les rebelles dans ce bâtiment qu'ils surveillaient depuis plusieurs semaines, et leur refus de se rendre expliquait l'état actuel de la pièce. Le sol était jonché de cadavres au visage tordu dans une expression de fureur ou de terreur, leur sang tapissant les murs et s'étalant sur le sol jusque sous ses semelles, l'odeur ferreuse caractéristique emplissant peu à peu l'espace. Tout était silencieux ; l'oreille tendue, il guetta des traces de vie à l'étage du dessus et perçut des bruits de pas trop lents pour être ceux d'une course ou d'un combat, signe que la victoire devait également être acquise au-dessus de sa tête. Il se retourna lorsqu'il en entendit d'autres plus rapides, venant cette fois de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Hijikata en surgit un instant plus tard, sabre levé, qu'il abaissa en voyant que son coéquipier était seul. Sougo lui adressa un signe de tête, auquel Hijikata répondit sans un mot avant de tapoter du doigt sa propre pommette ; tirant sur sa manche, Sougo essuya le sang qui avait éclaboussé sa joue pendant que l'équipe de l'étage supérieur, dirigée par Harada, les rejoignait au premier étage.

\- Sortons, ordonna Hijikata lorsque tout le monde fut là, il faut boucler le périmètre avant que les journalistes et les curieux ne commencent à…

Il s'interrompit brusquement avant de lever les yeux au plafond, imité par les autres. Tous avaient entendu la même chose.

\- Il reste quelqu'un là-haut ? demanda-t-il à Harada.

\- Non…

Les sabres se redressèrent dans toute la pièce.

\- Il y avait de quoi se cacher ? demanda à son tour Sougo.

\- Beaucoup, des meubles, des placards… Mais je pensais que nous avions tout fouillé.

\- Dans un endroit pareil, on a vite fait d'en oublier, fit remarquer le premier capitaine. Je vais aller voir.

\- Attendez, capitaine, vous n'allez pas y aller seul !

\- Je serai plus efficace seul. À moins de sauter par la fenêtre, il ne peut pas fuir de toute façon.

\- Sois prudent, lui dit Hijikata.

Sougo hocha la tête et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Le couloir était vide et toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, mais si leur ennemi avait voulu être discret, il n'avait pas dû essayer de se déplacer. Il tâcha mentalement de déterminer où se trouvaient ses camarades restés en bas pour se faire une idée aussi précise que possible d'où le bruit avait pu venir ; il finit par décider que la première pièce à droite devait être la plus probable. Il entra à pas prudents, son sabre devant lui, fit souplement un tour sur lui-même pour ne pas se faire avoir dans le dos, puis, après avoir éliminé toute probabilité d'embuscade, se mit à fouiller minutieusement la pièce. Rien sous les bureaux entre lesquels des cadavres se vidaient de leur sang, ni dans les recoins entre les meubles et le mur. Il ouvrit une armoire, mais n'y trouva que des étagères chargées de dossiers. Il vérifia les corps un à un, mais tous avaient rejoint leur créateur sans avoir eu le temps d'agoniser. Il commença à se dire qu'il avait dû mal identifier la provenance du bruit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais à deux pas d'elle, il se figea. Le son avait été très ténu, presque imperceptible mais il n'avait pas imaginé le froissement dans son dos. Il fit volte-face en fendant l'air de sa lame, mais rien. Aucun macchabée ne s'était réveillé. Il scruta la pièce immobile du regard, à l'affût d'un mouvement, d'une respiration, d'un endroit qu'il aurait pu oublier... Son regard se posa sur la table basse. Non, c'était impossible. L'espace était trop étroit, un homme ou une femme n'aurait jamais pu s'y glisser.

Un homme ou une femme _adulte_ , du moins.

Aves des gestes lents et mille précautions, il avança et fit un mouvement comme pour contourner la table, et attendit le dernier moment pour se baisser. La petite silhouette prostrée sous la table se recroquevilla davantage et se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Cette gamine ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Que faisait-elle dans un bâtiment d'affaires ?

\- Eh bien eh bien, lui lança-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu peux te vanter de bien nous avoir fait flipper.

La fillette ne répondit pas et sanglota davantage en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Vraiment, d'où pouvait-elle venir ? L'idée d'un enfant assassin, comme ils en avaient rencontrés aux prémices de leur carrière, lui effleura l'esprit mais il la chassa bien vite. Elle n'en avait ni le regard, ni le physique, et surtout, elle n'aurait pas commis tant de maladresses la conduisant à se faire découvrir avant d'avoir agi. Peut-être la fille d'un employé qui n'avait pas réussi à la faire garder aujourd'hui... Quel manque de chance. Les civils avaient été évacués autant que possible, mais quelques-uns avaient péri dans l'affrontement. Souhaitons pour cette gamine que son père ou sa mère fasse partie de la première catégorie…

\- T'as rien à craindre, lui dit Sougo d'une voix aussi rassurante que possible, c'est terminé, je suis de la police. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser son badge sous la table, regarde. Fais-y attention, ce n'est pas exactement celui que je voulais, mais j'y tiens quand même.

L'enfant, qui le regardait entre ses doigts écartés, eut un mouvement de recul. Après une hésitation, sa petite main se tendit pour attraper l'insigne qu'elle examina quelques instants, avant de demander d'une petite voix :

\- Les méchants sont partis ?

\- Disons que c'est une forme de départ… Allez, viens, il faut pas rester là.

Il tendit sa main libre avant de se raviser : était-il bien judicieux de lui faire traverser deux étages semés de cadavres, dont certains pouvant potentiellement être ceux de gens qu'elle connaissait ? Cette petite en avait déjà bien trop vu…

\- Écoute… Je vais te sortir de là, mais tu vas devoir fermer les yeux, d'accord ?

\- … D'accord…

Bien entendu qu'elle n'allait pas le faire. Elle avait peur, et c'était un mécanisme de survie que de garder les yeux ouverts. Le plus simple serait qu'il lui couvre les yeux, mais il devrait aussi la porter pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe ou ne fuie n'importe où à cause de la panique, or il avait besoin de garder une main sur son arme jusqu'à ce que la zone soit déclarée sûre… Et puis zut, il avait des priorités, il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à cajoler des enfants ! Gérer les traumatismes des dommages collatéraux n'était pas de son ressort. Même si en théorie, ils étaient supposés limiter l'impact… Prendre ce devoir par-dessus la jambe pourrait lui être reproché. Il se fichait qu'Hijikata l'engueule, mais il n'aimait pas que ce soit à raison. Et puis, peut-être que ça le dérangeait. Un peu.

Ce fut en pensant à Hijikata que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il tâtonna sa veste à l'endroit où sa poche faisait un léger renflement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Au premier étage, Hijikata tournait comme un lion en cage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? maugréa-t-il. Il devrait déjà être revenu…

\- Peut-être qu'on s'est trompés et qu'il cherche pour rien, suggéra quelqu'un.

\- Non, on a tous entendu ce bruit…

\- Peut-être le dernier mouvement d'un mourant, ou un objet qui est tombé ?

\- Ça ne ressemblait pas à un bruit de chute et je suis sûr que tous les hommes étaient morts lorsque nous sommes descendus, affirma Harada.

\- Peut-être que c'était un piège, suggéra Yamazaki d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ah, ne commence pas à dire des conneries !

Hijikata cessa son va-et-vient pour se planter devant l'escalier qu'il fixa les bras croisés, un pied martelant le sol.

\- Si c'était un piège, il ne serait pas tombé dedans si facilement, argua-t-il. Il ne serait plus en vie depuis longtemps s'il n'était pas capable de se montrer un minimum méfiant.

\- Et on n'a pas entendu de bruits de lutte, ajouta Harada.

\- Il y a six pièces à fouiller, ajouta Hijikata en se souvenant du plan du bâtiment. Ça ne se fouille pas en cinq minutes.

\- Mais le bruit était juste au-dessus, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin…

\- Ah, j'entends qu'on revient !

Tendant aussitôt l'oreille, le vice-commandant perçut avec soulagement le pas tranquille de celui qui ne se souciait ni d'être discret ni de se dépêcher.

\- C'est bon, fit bientôt la voix de Sougo, j'ai maîtrisé la menace.

Il apparut bientôt en haut de la volée de marches, tenant son sabre d'une main, portant de l'autre bras une enfant qui s'agrippait à son col. Il enjamba un corps qui traînait en bas de l'escalier, et regarda avec un plaisir certain l'expression à la fois surprise, confuse, et bientôt pleine d'un fort mécontentement de son supérieur. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui tourner le dos pour donner l'ordre à ses hommes de sécuriser la zone et de quitter le bâtiment. Sentant remuer la fillette inquiète d'entendre toutes ces voix inconnues, Sougo lui tapota la tête de la main qui avait rengainé son sabre.

\- Ne l'enlève pas tout de suite, tu me le rendras dehors, lui dit-il en réajustant sur ses yeux le masque rouge qui lui épargnait la vision du carnage.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sur le bord de la terrasse, l'humeur si sombre qu'elle semblait teindre l'air autour de lui, Hijikata fumait sa cigarette seul, sans que personne n'osât s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Personne, sauf un qui fendit allègrement l'atmosphère lugubre pour sauter en bas de la terrasse et se planter devant lui. Le vice-commandant démoniaque n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux semblaient s'être couverts entièrement d'un voile noir.

\- J'ai demandé leur avis aux gars pour être sûr, déclara-il sans préambule, et ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que j'ai rempli les conditions de notre pari. Tu es d'accord ou tu contestes ?

Hijikata tira une latte sur sa cigarette sans le regarder, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, dans ce qui était visiblement une épreuve terrible pour les muscles de son visage, il étira son expression en un rictus qui était sans doute supposé être un sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre trois heures à argumenter pour un pari stupide, répondit-il lorsque ses mâchoires acceptèrent de se desserrer. Garde-le, ton stupide masque et la tête d'abruti qu'il te fait. C'était pour ton bien, tu sais, pour ton image, mais tu es un grand garçon, après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Les témoins curieux qui s'étaient prudemment approchés attendirent avec angoisse que le capitaine rebondisse sur cette histoire d'image, mais il n'en saisit pas l'occasion… À défaut, il se saisit sans prévenir de la cigarette de son supérieur alors que celle-ci était en chemin vers sa bouche.

\- Hé !

\- Hijikata-san, tu n'as pas oublié la contrepartie de ton défi, n'est-ce pas ? lui rappela-t-il en écrasant consciencieusement la cigarette, tout le sadisme de son âme transparaissant dans l'expression de son visage. Autant t'y mettre tout de suite. Parce que moi aussi, je me soucie de ton image.

\- Il n'y a… aucun problème, affirma Hijikata dont le coin de l'œil était agité par un tic. Je peux parfaitement tenir trois semaines sans fumer, même un mois, ce n'est pas un problème !

\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi, dans ta main ?

\- Que… ?

Hijikata baissa les yeux sur sa main pour constater avec stupeur qu'elle avait bougé inconsciemment pour aller chercher une autre cigarette, comme si elle était animée d'une vie propre.

\- Ton paquet, HIjikata-san.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, pas du tout, lui assura Sougo qui jubilait de plus en plus, mais comme de toute évidence, tu le fais sans même t'en rendre compte, il vaut mieux que je t'aide à réussir ce gage histoire de ne pas être obligé de t'en donner un pire. Donne-moi ces cigarettes, s'il te plaît, de toute façon, tu n'as pas l'intention de tricher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- B… Bien sûr que non…

Avec des gestes aussi raides que s'il avait été retenu par des fils invisibles, il sortit son paquet de sa poche et le tendit à Sougo qui dut tirer pour l'arracher à ses doigts.

\- Et ton briquet.

\- Comment ? Hors de question que je te donne mon briquet ! rugit-il. Ça ne faisait pas partie du marché !

\- Il fait partie de ta panoplie de cancer ambulant.

\- Je veux bien être bon joueur et te laisser mes cigarettes, mais hors de question que tu touches à mon briquet ! De toute façon, tu penses que je vais fumer quoi avec, mes cheveux ?

\- Tu pourrais acheter des cigarettes n'importe où.

\- Un briquet aussi !

\- Hum, c'est vrai que c'est un dilemme. T'en penses quoi Yama…

Mais pour une fois, l'inspecteur avait réussi à l'anticiper et avait pris la clé des champs afin d'échapper à la question piégée.

\- Tss, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après qu'on ne prenne pas son avis en compte. Bon, comme tu veux, reprit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à son supérieur, si tu préfères être soumis à la tentation, c'est ton problème. Par contre, si tu flanches, il serait normal que tu subisses une autre contrepartie, non ?

\- Tu n'auras pas la place de vice-commandant comme ça ! s'écria aussitôt Hijikata.

\- Tant pis…

Le sourire qu'afficha le jeune capitaine fit couler des sueurs froides dans son dos.

\- … Dans ce cas, ton joli briquet collector sera à moi.

Kondo avait raison, au final. Il n'aurait vraiment, mais vraiment pas dû de préoccuper de ce masque débile.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Le prochain va être dans l'esprit du chapitre 12, à savoir qu'il se centrera sur le point de vue d'un autre personnage. La dernière fois, c'était Yamazaki ; celui-là sera aussi un membre du Shinsengumi, mais sérieux, si quelqu'un devine de qui il va s'agir, je lui tire mon chapeau. Très, très bas.


	27. La frontière est mince

Hello ! J'avais promis un chapitre mettant à l'honneur un personnage assez peu facile à deviner. Alors sans suspense le voici : Shinohara Shinnoshin.

Excepté si vous êtes un fan hardcore qui connaît jusqu'à chaque petit personnage tertiaire répertorié, ou si vous êtes curieux et que vous êtes allé consulter l'ami Google avant que je sois arrivée si loin dans ma phrase, vous ne savez probablement pas de qui je parle.

Il s'agit d'un des personnages apparaissant dans l'arc de la crise du Shinsengumi, un des traîtres auquel Itou explique ses intentions juste avant que Yamazaki ne soit poursuivi et presque tué. D'ailleurs, comme lui, il exerce le métier d'espion, si j'en crois le wiki de Gintama. Son nom est prononcé une fois, ce qui le place tout juste au-dessus du niveau de personnage de décor.

Du coup, pourquoi je m'intéresse à un personnage si anecdotique ? Eh bien, vous vous en êtes peut-être rendus compte, mais Yamazaki est mon personnage préféré du cœur. Il y a assez peu de matière à travailler sur lui, mais c'est néanmoins l'un de ceux, pour ne pas dire celui pour lequel j'ai le plus d'affection. Et une des blagues récurrentes à son sujet, c'est son statut de « mob », de figurant ; mais si on le considère ainsi, c'est certainement le figurant le plus dans la lumière de tous les temps. Il apparaît régulièrement, a ses propres intrigues, et dans le fameux arc du sondage de popularité, il arrive quand même neuvième. Pour un personnage central, ça n'aurait pas été terrible, mais considérant son taux d'apparition et le nombre de personnages de Gintama, je trouve ce score plus qu'honorable. De plus, si on lit les mangas, il apparaît régulièrement dans les questions posées à l'auteur, là où d'autres ne sont jamais mentionnés. Par conséquent et en prenant tout ça en compte, peut-on vraiment le considérer comme un mob ? Et si la réponse et non, n'y a-t-il pas un paradoxe avec le fait que ce soit un élément à la base de son image ?

Parce que s'il devait vraiment être un mob, selon moi, il ressemblerait plus à ce personnage dont il est question ici, et qui, pour le coup, est réellement un « aussitôt vu, aussitôt oublié ». Aussi, puisqu'il occupe la véritable place que l'on attribue à Yamazaki, il m'a pris l'envie de lui demander son avis.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré son caractère inhabituel.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **La frontière est mince entre personnage de seconde zone et mob de première catégorie**

Ce type… il m'agace.

Au sein du Shinsengumi, il a une réputation tenant du gag récurrent partagé par tous : celui de n'être que le figurant que tout le monde oublie et dont personne ne connaît le nom. Vous la voyez, la contradiction ? Je crois que c'est ça le pire, que je sois visiblement le seul à m'en rendre compte. Comment un type que tout le monde connaît et dont tout le monde rigole peut-il avoir une réputation d'inconnu ? Un paradoxe qui pourrait faire sourire, s'il ne cachait pas les vrais, les illustres inconnus, ceux dont réellement personne ne connaît le nom, ceux qui restent en arrière-plan, qui ne se retrouvent jamais sur le devant de la scène.

Je m'appelle Shinohara Shinnoshin. Si mon nom ne vous dit rien, c'est normal. Disons que je m'y attends, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Sur le principe, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça. Je suis espion, après tout, l'anonymat fait partie de mon travail. Je pourrais certes attendre un peu plus de reconnaissance de la part de mes camarades, mais tant pis. Après tout, je ne suis sous les ordres d'aucun capitaine, je ne réponds qu'au commandant et au vice-commandant, ce qui est bien utile pour réduire les intermédiaires et les risques de trahison. Et je ne m'en plaindrais pas, si nous tous, les espions, étions logés à la même enseigne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Yamazaki Sagaru.

Ce nom, par contre, je suis sûr qu'il vous est familier, n'est-ce pas ? Il est pourtant espion comme moi, mais vous n'en trouverez pas un dans le Shinsengumi qui ne sache pas qui il est. Et ça, à nouveau, j'aurais pu l'accepter. Il exerce depuis plus longtemps que moi, a effectué plus de missions, était là au commencement. Rien d'étonnant en soi à ce que nos pairs le connaissent mieux.

Mais alors pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, a-t-il cette réputation d'homme invisible ? Une simple blague, me direz-vous, une plaisanterie pour le taquiner qui circule entre collègues. Sauf qu'une plaisanterie sur le prétendu défaut de quelqu'un devient bien moins drôle du point de vue de celui vraiment touché par le problème. C'est comme un type qui se plaindrait que le naruto a été oublié dans son bol de ramens à côté d'un gars en train de crever de faim. Qui s'étonnerait de voir le second mal réagir ? Pourtant, si moi, je le fais remarquer, je ne récolte qu'un haussement d'épaules. On me dit que j'exagère, puis… On m'oublie. Comme d'habitude.

Il m'énerve.

J'exagère, hein… Vraiment ? Lorsqu'il y a une mission d'espionnage, une planque à faire, à qui pense-t-on en premier ? Qui se voit confier les missions d'ordre préliminaire les plus importantes ? Je sais très bien comment ça se passe : quand un travail de cet acabit se présente, le vice-commandant lit le dossier, lève les yeux, se tourne vers l'agent le plus proche, tire une bouffée de sa cigarette et dit : « va me chercher Yamazaki ». Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est déjà sur une autre affaire qu'il prend la liste des inspecteurs et en choisit un autre à assigner. S'il est sur une autre affaire uniquement, car s'il n'est qu'en congé, il décidera en priorité de le faire revenir. Ce que Yamazaki accepte toujours sans broncher, évidemment. Un vrai flic modèle. Tu parles… Il a juste peur d'Hijikata, et préfère voir ses congés reportés que de le contrarier. Une vraie carpette. Cette manière d'agir a conduit les agents qui ne s'intéressent que de loin à notre travail à penser qu'il est le meilleur inspecteur du Shinsengumi, et même au pire, le seul inspecteur. Ou le seul compétent.

Et pourtant, si je devais faire le compte de ses échecs… Comme j'aimerais bomber le torse en comparant nos scores, pour rappeler à quel point ce chiffre est supérieur au mien ! Parce que c'est le cas. Mais ça n'aurait aucun sens. Pour établir une comparaison, il faudrait que l'attribution de nos missions soient égales. On pourrait croire qu'après un certain nombre d'échecs lamentables, on hésiterait à lui confier la prochaine mission délicate ? Mais pensez-vous. Il enchaîne planque désastreuse sur rapport chaotique, le vice-commandant gueule, lui passe un savon, voire le condamne au seppuku, l'oublie une heure plus tard, passe l'éponge, jusqu'à la prochaine mission qu'il lui confiera. Et parfois, cette mission, il la mène à bien. Alors, tous ses échecs précédents sont oubliés, effacés du tableau, personne n'en reparle, et quand sa réussite est d'une ampleur suffisante, il reçoit une récompense spéciale et a droit aux félicitations de gars qui n'ont aucune idée d'en quoi consiste notre travail. Quelle importance, s'il a réussi, c'est qu'il doit être bon à ça, non ? Personne ne songe que, statistiquement, à force de se faire confier toutes les missions, la chance va forcément lui sourire de temps en temps. Ça ne prouve rien. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'on retiendra au final, c'est ce qui vaut à ce faux anonyme la place, certes officieuse, de premier inspecteur. C'est ce qui lui vaut, à lui, le soi-disant type banal par excellence, d'être celui qui marche au côtés du monstre à trois têtes qui domine le Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou et Okita Sougo, à deux pas derrière eux ou partageant la même voiture plus souvent que n'importe quel agent plus gradé, comme leur ombre indissociable.

Je le déteste.

Rien ne justifie qu'il soit aussi proche de nos figures de proue dont nous autres, simples agents du même grade, regardons le dos de loin ; rien à part un favoritisme éhonté. Les rares fois où j'ai eu le malheur de sous-entendre – même pas d'affirmer, de sous-entendre – que nos chefs auraient un peu tendance à le préférer aux autres, on me refait le listing de tous les tabassages qu'il a subis dans la semaine par le vice-commandant, de ses innombrables engueulades, des coups de pied, des blessures, des raquettes cassées sur son crâne, sans compter la pression psychologique… C'est sûr, ça a l'air peu engageant, présenté comme ça. On a plus l'impression de parler du souffre-douleur du Shinsengumi, du loup oméga de la meute. Mais un loup oméga ne marche pas aux côtés de ses alphas ! La violence est le langage de prédilection du vice-commandant, et tout ce que je vois là-dedans, c'est que lui, Yamazaki, a l'honneur d'être l'un de ceux à qui il accorde le plus d'attention. Certes, c'est une attention qui peut sembler peu enviable, mais je suis persuadé qu'avec tous les risques que nous prenons chaque jour en faisant notre devoir, quelques coups sont peu chers payés s'ils permettent d'accéder à une position aussi estimée au sein du Shinsengumi sans en porter le poids des responsabilités. En somme, une position privilégiée. Une place que je ne me plaindrais pas d'occuper, moi. Mais si je dis ça à haute voix, on rigole, on me demande si je suis maso, puis on m'oublie. Comme d'habitude.

Est-ce vraiment si stupide, comme raisonnement ? Malgré la dureté du Kyokuchou Hatto que nous honorons tous et au vu de ses innombrables bourdes, pourquoi est-il encore là ? Oh, bien sûr, je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que le code du guerrier, dans la pratique et au sein d'un groupe où les résultats passent avant la manière, puisse être suivi à la lettre. Qu'on permette à certains comme le capitaine Okita de se glisser entre ses lignes comme entre des gouttes de pluies, je le comprends. Le poids de ses bavures est bien moins lourd à porter que celui qu'engendrerait la perte d'un élément aussi efficace que lui. Mais Yamazaki ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ? Pourquoi le vice-commandant finit-il toujours par passer voire couvrir ses erreurs ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui ?

Ce type… Je le hais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

À force de croiser toujours les mêmes personnes, j'ai fini par penser que je connaissais tout le monde au Shinsengumi. Par ailleurs, même les nouvelles recrues finissent rapidement par rentrer dans le moule et faire comme les anciens : ils respectent le commandant, tremblent devant le vice-commandant, redoutent le premier capitaine, et m'oublient pour peu qu'ils se soient intéressés à moi au départ. Mais cet homme que je viens de rencontrer… est différent. À vrai dire, j'avais déjà entendu son nom auparavant, d'abord une seule fois par Kondo, puis au détour d'une conversation de couloir, puis de plus en plus souvent dans la bouche de différents agents enthousiastes. Je n'y ai d'abord pas prêté plus d'attention que ça ; il s'agit apparemment d'un homme de la haute occupant une sorte de poste de consultant auprès du commandant. Plutôt insolite, qu'un homme bien né et bien éduqué décide de prendre part à une organisation de rustres comme la nôtre, mais puisque je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont à traiter avec ce genre de personnes, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. Puis, il y a quelques temps, il a demandé à notre commandant la faveur de lui envoyer quelques hommes pour l'assister sur une affaire ; Kondo, qui le porte visiblement en haute estime, la lui a accordée immédiatement. Je faisais partie de ceux-là. À ce moment-là, je n'aurais pas eu de raison particulière de me plaindre ou de me réjouir de cette affectation, à l'exception bien sûr du fait que, cet homme ayant précisé au commandant qu'il ne voulait pas l'amputer de ses collaborateurs les plus proches, j'allais au moins être épargné de voir la tête honnie de Yamazaki quelques temps. C'était le vrai bon côté de l'affaire… C'était du moins ce que je croyais avant que je ne le rencontre.

Il se nomme Itou Kamotarou. Un homme qui a le langage et l'allure de ceux qui ont la connaissance en plus de l'expérience. Intelligent et posé, Brillant et charismatique, il est de ceux qui savent mener les hommes avec autorité, efficacité et discernement. Il est si différent de Kondo et d'Hijikata… J'ai tout le respect du monde pour mes supérieurs, mais il faut reconnaître que lui ne doit pas être homme à se laisser dominer par ses sentiments, plutôt à accorder à ses collaborateurs la valeur qu'ils méritent. La valeur que _je_ mérite. Pour une fois, la première fois, je me suis vu considéré sans sentir sur moi l'ombre projetée par un concurrent qui aurait été hissé sur un piédestal. Un homme comme lui est une chance pour nous, pour le Shinsengumi. Il a le pouvoir et la volonté de faire évoluer des choses, dans une révolution des idées qu'il nous a exposée avec une flamme inspirante. Une flamme, par ailleurs, assez brûlante par moment. J'ai parfois eu l'impression, à l'entendre, qu'il ne porte guère le vice-commandant dans son cœur. Mais je me fais sans doute des idées… Itou est sans conteste un homme exigeant, mais la personne envers qui il l'est le plus demeure lui-même. Il est vrai qu'Hijikata a tendance à développer des dépendances à des substances qui lui ruinent la santé, mais c'est le cas de la plupart des hommes subissant un stress intense et quotidien. Sans doute, il est un homme brutal et impulsif, mais dans notre métier, ces défauts peuvent devenir des clés de survie. Itou a aussi glissé une remarque voilée ou deux concernant son sentimentalisme, la place trop importante de son affect dans ses décisions… Cela, c'est hélas vrai. Et c'est pour cela que je suis là aujourd'hui.

Après les événements inquiétants qui se sont déroulés ces derniers temps, moi et une partie des hommes envoyés auprès d'Itou sont revenus en renfort pour faire face à une éventuelle situation de crise. J'ai décidé d'en profiter pour saisir enfin ma chance. Les discours d'Itou m'ont provoqué le déclic dont j'avais besoin : si je veux enfin obtenir la reconnaissance que je mérite, je dois aller la chercher moi-même. Prendre les devants. Agir plutôt que ruminer.

La vice-commandant est un homme qui s'impose également de lourdes tâches, après tout. Avec tout ça, il a certainement développé l'habitude de réduire ses chemins de pensée pour gagner du temps, et ce doit être ça qui le pousse à envoyer systématiquement Yamazaki par défaut pour toutes les missions importantes. C'est un raccourci bien pratique pour lui. Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir pour ça, après tout, nous sommes humains et tâchons de le rester, ce qui n'est pas toujours simple dans notre travail. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'attendre qu'il me porte vers mon avenir, je dois y aller moi-même. C'est ce que m'apprête à faire au moment de frapper à sa porte.

Je respire profondément pour me calmer et chasser toute trace éventuelle d'énervement de mon visage. Un peu plus tôt, j'ai croisé Yamazaki. J'ai eu envie de le gifler lorsqu'il m'a dit bonjour en passant, avec son habituel sourire stupide. Mais je me suis abstenu. Je suis un espion, moi aussi, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, je suis un espion, _moi_. Je sais camoufler mes émotions au besoin. Je lui ai souri en retour, lui ai rendu son salut et ai poursuivi ma route comme si de rien n'était. Toujours sur ma route, dans tous les sens du terme…

L'agacement achève de me quitter lorsque le vice-commandant m'accueille d'un « entre, Shinohara ». Cette réponse seule me conforte dans le respect que j'ai pour lui quels que soient ses défauts : lui, au moins, connaissait chacun des hommes sous ses ordres, et n'accepterait pas de se trouver à la tête d'un groupe trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse connaître le nom et le visage de chacun de ses membres. C'est une marque de respect à notre égard, même si parfois il peut avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce pour démêler les capacités et la valeur des uns et des autres. Étant précisément là pour ça, je choisis mes mots avec soin alors que je le salue avant de m'installer face à lui.

\- De retour de ton séjour près de la haute ? me devance-t-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prendre la parole. Pas trop déçu de revenir ?

Avec une certaine surprise, je sens une certaine aigreur dans sa voix. Est-ce que je tombe mal … ? Non, on dirait plutôt que c'est l'évocation de « la haute » qui en est à l'origine. Il aurait quelque chose contre Itou ? Non, ce doit être la situation actuelle à l'origine de notre retour qui en est la cause, rien de plus. Je décide de faire abstraction pour me concentrer sur mon objectif :

\- D'après ce que j'en ai compris, nous retournerons auprès de monsieur Itou quand les affaires qui nous ont rappelées ici seront réglées…

Il mâchonne sa cigarette quand je mentionne le nom de notre collègue. Il semble bien être celui qui l'agace…

\- Il semble que ce soit assez sérieux ? je lui demande.

\- Ça pourrait l'être, élude-t-il. Nous avons besoin de mener plusieurs enquêtes. Vous serez tous briefés à ce sujet cet après-midi. Sinon, tu avais besoin de me voir pour… ?

\- Pour cela justement, vice-commandant. Je voulais savoir ce que vous attendiez de nous.

\- Tu viens toi-même réclamer du boulot ? Ton professionnalisme te fait honneur…

Souriant, je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Visiblement, je suis sur la bonne voie.

\- Du boulot sur cette affaire, il y en a, c'est sûr. Je n'ai guère le temps de te développer ça tout de suite, je constituerai les équipes et distribuerai les tâches tout à l'heure. Si tu peux aider à faire passer le mot aux autres, ça m'arrange, et on gagnera sûrement du temps en évitant de courir après une dizaine de retardataires qui n'auront « pas reçu le message ».

\- Compris, je ferai ça, mais…

Je me racle la gorge. C'est le moment d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Il paraîtrait que les Yorozuya auxquels nous avons déjà eu affaire seraient impliqués là-dedans.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Je l'ai entendu dire.

Il marmonne en récupérant sa cigarette qu'il avait lâchée de surprise.

\- Ces espions… Bon, oui, c'est fort possible, mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Parce que…

J'hésite, puis je me lance.

\- Vous y avez sûrement pensé, mais il serait sûrement bon de les avoir à l'œil. Je suis venu me proposer pour m'en charger moi-même.

Il souffle un nuage de fumée, assez intrigué. Je sais que ma démarche n'est pas coutumière, pour le coup, j'ai bien réussi à me distinguer.

\- En effet, j'y ai pensé. La situation voulait qu'on s'en occupe tout de suite, alors j'ai mis Yamazaki sur cette affaire.

J'accuse le coup. Il fallait s'y attendre, bien sûr, j'y suis préparé. Je m'efforce de dissimuler toute émotion que ces paroles m'inspirent avant de poursuivre.

\- Je comprends, bien sûr. Mais maintenant que nous sommes revenus… Ne serait-il pas préférable de le remplacer ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire, je me dépêche d'ajouter pour ne pas qu'il puisse penser que je remets ses décisions en cause, les Yorozuya le connaissent, il a même noué des liens amicaux avec l'un d'entre eux… Maintenant qu'il n'est plus le seul disponible…

\- Une mission d'espionnage implique de ne pas se faire voir, m'interrompt-il. Ce n'est pas une mission d'infiltration, tu devrais pouvoir faire la différence.

\- S'il se rend compte de quelque chose qui leur serait défavorable, il pourrait en passer une partie sous silence.

Il s'immobilise soudainement, me transperçant du regard. Je retiens mal un mouvement de recul.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train d'accuser ton collègue de traîtrise ?

\- Quoi ? Non… Rien de tel… Je m'empresse de répondre.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. C'est une accusation très grave, as-tu la moindre preuve ?

\- Non… Mais je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Eh bien, tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu veux dire et à ce que tu dis effectivement, ça aussi c'est important pour le poste que tu occupes ! Pour ta gouverne, dans ce type de situation, connaître la cible est un avantage. D'une, il a une bonne idée de leurs habitudes, de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses, il peut anticiper plus efficacement. De deux, s'il venait à se faire découvrir, il aura bien moins de mal à justifier sa présence en étant une de leurs connaissances que s'il était un illustre inconnu.

Le silence qui suivit fut étrangement sourd. Mes oreilles tintent.

\- Tu as bien compris ? demande-t-il devant mon absence de réponse.

Quand je reprends la parole, j'entends que ma voix est devenue mécanique et neutre, comme celle d'une machine.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé, vice-commandant.

\- Je passerai outre cette fois-ci. Maintenant va. Tu auras bien assez à faire quand je vous aurai donné vos missions respectives pour ne pas chercher à faire en plus celles des autres.

\- Bien, vice-commandant. Au revoir.

Mon geste de salut se fait de façon quasi automatique, comme si mon corps bougeait tout seul. Je me sens ensuite me retourner et franchir la porte de son bureau. Une fois celle-ci fermée, je reprends brusquement le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit qui sort de sa torpeur hébétée.

Illustre inconnu. Lui aussi, c'est ce qu'il pense.

Vice-commandant… Je vous hais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que moi et d'autres membres du Shinsengumi avons été renvoyés auprès d'Itou. Chaque jour, ses idées, ses discours viennent nourrir mon esprit avec une telle justesse que je me demande parfois à quel point nous avons été façonnés, conditionnés pour ne pas nous être rendus compte plus tôt de tous les défauts, tous les maillons faibles de notre organisation qu'il expose devant nous et que nous traînons comme des boulets. Je sais qu'il en est de même pour mes compagnons, je lis la même fascination dans leurs yeux. Pour ma part, je ressens en plus une joie sauvage chaque fois que surgit le nom du vice-commandant. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une impression s'est vu confirmé sans équivoque : clairement, il déteste Hijikata. Si j'avais passé plus de temps au quartier général, si je n'avais pas été renvoyé ici, j'aurais certainement, au milieu de de tous ces imbéciles qui l'idolâtrent, fini par me convaincre que c'était moi qui était en tort. Que ses arguments pour me refuser ce que je lui ai demandé étaient, au fond, tout à fait sensés. Je serais rentré dans le moule, moi aussi, comme les autres dont il a retourné le cerveau. Quelle chance j'ai d'être là. Je me délecte de chaque attaque, de chaque vérité lancé par Itou à son égard. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait été en tort, mais bien lui qui était un leader déplorable. Chaque jour, je suis davantage convaincu que nous ne pouvons pas garder à la tête du Shinsengumi quelqu'un comme Hijikata, qui se laisse dominer par ses émotions, une brute sans éducation au comportement de drogué. Seules son ancienneté, sa force et une belle allure lui ont permis de subsister jusqu'à présent, mais les autres verront vite à quel point nous seront plus performants avec quelqu'un comme Itou qui ne fait pas de favoritisme. Et il doit lui-même en être conscient, son amertume lorsqu'il a évoqué Itou, l'autre fois, le prouve. Il est jaloux, il se sent menacé par lui, et il a raison. Vivement qu'il disparaisse. J'exulte intérieurement à chaque fois que ce projet est seulement insinué. Quand il aura disparu, il n'y aura plus personne pour soutenir ce maudit Yamazaki qui se terre derrière lui. Il est clair que cela causera de la peine à Kondo… Il est vrai qu'Itou a également beaucoup à redire sur sa manière de diriger ses hommes, néanmoins, il demeure celui qui m'a fait rentrer au Shinsengumi, et même si nous devons primer l'efficacité plutôt que le sentiment, l'organisation ne sera plus la même sans lui. C'est ce que semble vouloir Itou… Bien sûr, le changement sera bénéfique, et je souhaiterais que Kondo s'en rendre compte avant l'irréparable. J'ai la sensation qu'il serait prêt à céder sa place à Itou s'il lui démontre qu'il peut nous tirer vers le haut, contrairement à cet imbécile borné d'Hijikata qui nous fait stagner et s'accroche à son poste comme une moule à son rocher. C'est ce que nous affirme depuis des années le capitaine Okita : même s'il ne creusait pas la réflexion aussi loin, c'était clairement le plus clairvoyant d'entre nous. Je suis sûr que lui aussi, quand il aura réellement fait sa connaissance, reconnaîtra en Itou les qualités du chef qu'il nous manque. Un chef qui ne fonctionne pas au sentiment comme Hijikata, quelqu'un de pragmatique capable de voir les compétences de ses hommes telles qu'elles sont. _Mes_ compétences. Un chef enfin, qui nous fera grandir en nous arrachant cette étiquette de cow-boys des rues pour nous faire poser le pied dans les hautes sphères de la société.

Comme pour prouver ce que je viens de dire, Itou a pu, grâce à ses relations, faire acquérir un lot de sabres hauts de gamme aux officiers du Shinsengumi, comme un cadeau pour fêter son récent retour et le nôtre au quartier général. Voilà qui donne un bon aperçu de ce que pourra devenir le Shinsengumi sous sa gouverne, aucun doute que ces armes de qualité sauront le faire comprendre à nos gradés sans doute trop habitués à la fange. Pas seulement à nos gradés, par ailleurs : en réalité, il y avait un peu plus de sabres que d'officiers dans le lot, laissant une chance à quelques simples agents d'en obtenir un. Une confidence dont Itou m'a fait l'honneur, à moi. C'est la raison qui m'a conduit devant la porte du commandant : avec un peu de chance et si je m'y suis pris assez vite, je pourrais moi aussi avoir droit aux regard admiratifs, même si ce n'est qu'un bref instant le temps que les autres y soient habitués, si je mets la main sur une de ces merveilles…

\- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Je pousse la porte. Apparemment, j'arrive à point nommé, le commandant Kondo s'amusant déjà à expérimenter le rouleau de son tout nouveau Kotetsu Z-II sur le tatami de son bureau.

\- Ah, Shinnoshin ! qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Bonjour, commandant…

Je baisse les yeux et j'ajoute en m'asseyant :

\- Je vois que vous avez fait votre choix ?

\- Ah, oui, répond-il en levant d'un air ravi son sabre neuf devant lui pour me permettre de mieux le voir. Une merveille, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra encore que je remercie Itou… Les gars étaient comme à Noël quand ils ont vu ça !

\- J'imagine… Ils ont dû être tous distribués rapidement ?

\- Hélas oui. Ça a été vraiment une question de vitesse… C'est bien dommage pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu, mais Itou m'a garanti qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

\- Ah…

Je tâche de cacher ma déception. Tant pis, il fallait s'y attendre…

\- Tu auras tes chances la prochaine fois. C'est pour ça que tu venais, non ?

\- Hein ? Euh, non non…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me perce à jour ainsi, alors que je n'avais encore rien demandé.

\- J'en suis désolé, mais tu n'es pas le seul déçu si ça peut te rassurer. Il y en a toujours quand on suit le principe du « premier arrivé, premier servi » …

Je hoche la tête. Je sens bien que Kondo essaie de cacher le fait que les sabres ont dû être distribués aux plus hauts gradés en faisant comme s'il avait vraiment suffi de faire la queue, mais il a tort d'être gêné ainsi. Je ne trouve pas anormal que les officiers soient servis en premier, après tout, ce sont eux qui nous représentent auprès du public comme auprès de nos supérieurs, il est donc normal qu'ils soient ceux qui présentent le mieux. Aucun doute que ses deux poulains, le capitaine Okita et ce maudit Hijikata, ont dû être les premiers à s'en voir offrir un, suivis par les autres capitaines. Quant aux autres… Il ne serait que justice qu'ils aient été mis entre les mains des meilleurs sabreurs parmi les agents, dont je reconnais ne pas faire partie. Je suis un espion plus qu'un guerrier, après tout, ce n'est pas sur moi qu'une de ces lames brillera le plus. Peu importe, comme il le dit lui-même, bientôt, grâce à Itou, ce genre de sabre deviendra commun dans le Shinsengumi. Je prends congé, et je quitte le bureau du commandant. Sur le chemin, à mon grand déplaisir, je fais une rencontre bien moins plaisante. Je me force néanmoins à saluer cet imbécile de Yamazaki comme si de rien n'était ; heureusement, il ne tente pas d'engager une conversation, grand bien m'en fasse. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, mon regard est soudainement attiré par ce qu'il porte à la hanche.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il a osé… Je tourne le regard vers la porte fermée du bureau de Kondo, la fixant avec le dérisoire espoir que ça pourrait y mettre le feu.

« Premier arrivé, premier servi ». C'est donc la justification qu'il a trouvée pour justifier auprès des autres que ce lamentable inspecteur soit équipé d'un Osafune Mark II ? J'ai envie de hurler. Ou peut-être le responsable est-il le vice-commandant, qui après s'être servi, en aura mis un de côté pour son chouchou ? Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, ça n'a aucune importance. Sous son couvert jovial qui nous considère tous égaux, Kondo aura soit lui-même fait preuve d'une injustice éhontée, soit aura eu la faiblesse de laisser son second le faire. L'un ou l'autre… Je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Un hypocrite. Un imbécile. Un faible. Je le hais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'est décidé, au diable Kondo, qu'Hijikata aille en enfer. Itou représente l'avenir et un Shinsengumi plus fort. L'homme vers qui se tourner, à présent, c'est lui. Peu importe les moyens qu'il faudra déployer pour ça… Ou les alliés qu'il faudra accepter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tout s'est passé très vite : j'écoutais Itou me parler à nouveau des motivations qui l'animaient et de son avenir pour le Shinsengumi. Je buvais ses paroles sans en perdre une miette, c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, avant que soudain, il ne se retourne. Il s'est élancé vers la porte en tirant d'un même mouvement son sabre : celui qui nous écoutait a eu le temps de se dégager et de s'enfuir, mais pas sans blessure. Itou a aussitôt envoyé Kawakami Bansaie après lui, avant de le suivre en appelant les renforts. Je mets quelques instants à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Yamazaki ayant épié notre conversation. En lui emboîtant le pas, ma première réaction fut la peur : en bon chien, il allait sûrement s'empresser de tout raconter à Kondo, ou à Hijikata quel que fût l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qui ne manquerait pas de le faire revenir. Puis je me suis rasséréné en me rappelant qu'il était poursuivi par des hommes bien plus doués que lui. Puis, l'excitation m'a envahi alors que je réalisais ce que ça impliquait. Itou visait Kondo et Hijikata, il voulait faire son coup d'état et prendre l'autorité sur leurs hommes, ne se débarrassant que des fidèles qui risquaient de se rebeller. Et c'était ce que cet imbécile venait de faire. Lorsque nous le rattrapons enfin, une bouffée de joie m'envahit lorsque je constate qu'il est déjà au sol, transpercé par l'épée de l'homme du Kihetai, toutefois encore assez vivace pour me permettre d'assister à son agonie. Le voilà à sa juste place, rampant sur le sol sous mes yeux. Je me délecte de cette vision et la grave dans ma mémoire, car je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour en profiter. En effet, Itou nous fait bientôt signe de quitter les lieux, malheureusement sans rester assister à l'exécution ordonnée à Bansaie. Tant pis ; assister à ses derniers instants serait lui faire un trop grand honneur, après tout. Je pourrais me dessiner cette scène dans mes fantasmes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. J'ai néanmoins un petit regret, j'aurais souhaité l'entendre supplier plutôt que de faire face comme il l'a fait. Qui lui aurait prédit cette poussée de bravoure, de _stupide_ bravoure ? il sera resté l'homme fidèle d'Hijikata jusqu'au bout, celui que moi, je suis pour Itou. Et aujourd'hui, c'est enfin moi qui ai gagné. Je suis celui qui a su choisir la tête sur laquelle miser.

Lorsque Bansaie revient, j'ai du mal à contenir ma jubilation : du sang tache sa lame, il adresse un signe de tête entendu à Itou. Ça y est, enfin. J'en suis débarrassé. Yamazaki est mort. Et moi, je reste.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai été trahi. Abandonné. Par tous.

Itou a été tué par Hijikata. Après l'avoir tant détesté, il l'a remercié de lui avoir offert une mort digne. Il a abandonné les principes qui nous unissaient. Une trahison.

Nos camarades ont été purgés par Okita, coincés avec lui dans le wagon d'un train. Il disait être de notre côté pour nous abattre de l'intérieur. Il a préféré le camp de celui qu'il dit haïr et dont il brigue la place depuis toujours. Une trahison.

Le Kihetai s'est servi de nous et nous a abandonnés à notre sort. Une trahison.

Et la pire de toutes.

Yamazaki.

Il est vivant.

Cet homme, Bansaie, il l'a épargné. Même lui, même le traître à la nation, a fini par le préférer, lui. Comment je le sais ? Des gars passant devant les geôles, ils en discutaient, de son retour pendant ses propres funérailles. Ils riaient. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient exprès de le dire devant moi pour me narguer. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils s'en moquaient, tout simplement. Ils ne devaient même pas se rappeler que je suis là.

Je ne voulais pas le croire. Une blague, ça devait être une blague. Et pourtant… Je sais au fond de moi que c'est la vérité. Le destin l'a toujours favorisé. Sauvant sa vie alors que je ne sais pas ce qui va advenir de la mienne. J'aurais souhaité avoir été dans ce train, moi aussi, eu lieu de me faire humilier, maîtriser et épargner par ces maudits Yorozuya. Le bon sens voudrait qu'on me coupe la tête, mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'on m'oublie simplement. Que même le bourreau me néglige. Que je sois condamné à moisir au fond de cette geôle à regarder vivre mon rival.

Mon rival… Qu'est-ce que je m'imagine, moi. Il n'y a jamais eu de compétition entre nous. Une rivalité s'établit contre son égal. Il ne doit même pas voir qui je suis, comme tous les autres. Comme les autres, il doit ignorer jusqu'à mon nom.

Personne ne se souviendra de moi. Personne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Mais je ne sais pas ! Arrêtez de me demander toujours la même chose ! Mes souvenirs sont flous, je vous dis !

\- Tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose, même de quelques détails, insista un des agents.

\- Quelques détails, oui, mais guère plus, c'est le bordel dans ma tête en ce moment !

\- C'est de base que c'est le bordel dans ta tête.

Après avoir glissé entre les doigts de la Shinigami, Yamazaki jouissait d'une vague de popularité dont il se serait bien passé, en particulier concernant son affrontement avec le célèbre Bansaie – bien que, comme il l'ait dit et répété, on pouvait difficilement appeler ça un affrontement. Heureusement, tout ceci ne serait sans aucun doute que passager. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour jouer les divas qu'il refusait de leur raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, sa rencontre avec la faucheuse lui ayant vraiment embrouillé le cerveau. Toutefois, avec un peu de calme et en se concentrant, il pouvait peu à peu reconstituer quelques éléments…

\- Sinohara…

\- Hum ? À qui tu parles ?

\- Sinohara Shinnoshin, répéta Yamazaki. C'est un autre espion, un des gars qui était avec Itou… Savez-vous ce qu'il est devenu ?

Ses collègues échangèrent des regards décontenancés.

\- Tout dépend… S'il a suivi Itou dans le train ou pas…

\- Le capitaine doit le savoir… Capitaine Okita ? appela l'un d'eux en se retournant. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

En position de sieste clandestine, le capitaine ne réagit pas immédiatement, laissant penser aux agents qu'il devait dormir pour de bon ; il finit toutefois par soulever un coin de son masque pour leur jeter un regard ennuyé.

\- Quel nom tu as dit ?

\- Sinohara Shinnoshin.

Sougo réfléchit un bref instant.

\- Désolé, je saurais pas te dire.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista l'inspecteur. Je sais qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais vous étiez aussi là quand les corps ont été évacués…

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est juste que je vois pas du tout qui c'est.

Il replaça son masque sur ses yeux avec un dernier coup d'œil leur intimant clairement de ne plus le déranger, avant de reprendre sa sieste. Comprenant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de plus, les agents se tournèrent à nouveau vers Yamazaki, et constatèrent avec étonnement qu'il avait détourné le regard.

\- Oh, Zaki ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer ce pourri quand même ?

\- On sait bien que c'était un de tes collègues, mais ne perds pas de vue qu'il nous a trahis et qu'il t'a regardé te faire buter sans broncher.

\- Oui, je sais bien…

Il se força à un sourire triste, les yeux brillants.

\- N'empêche, ça reste un sacré gâchis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que ce chapitre un peu spécial vous a plu !

Pour le prochain, on fêtera à nouveau un évènement particulier. Il y a deux mois, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hijikata ; ce sera donc le tour du second protagoniste donnant son nom à ce recueil.

À bientôt !


	28. C'est l'intention qui compte

Le 8 juillet, c'était l'anniversaire de Sougo. Ce petit retard n'est pas une raison pour ne pas marquer l'occasion !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **C'est l'intention qui compte**

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Excusez-moi, capitaine ?

\- Hum ? lâcha distraitement Sougo sans se déconcentrer de la tâche primordiale à laquelle il s'était attelé, à savoir viser Hijikata assis plus loin avec une boulette de riz et ses baguettes reconverties en catapulte.

\- Je me demandais si vous comptiez poser votre journée du 8 juillet ? Ça se rapproche, il ne faudrait pas que vous laissiez passer la date, demanda Kamiyama à son supérieur.

\- Hmm, nan. Ce ne sera pas une bonne journée si je suis privé de mon autorité policière. On ira boire un coup le soir, ça suffira.

\- Pourquoi, il se passe quoi le 8 juillet ? demanda Yamazaki assis face à eux.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'exclama l'agent avec un regard scandalisé derrière ses lunettes à verres épais. Comment un inspecteur peut-il avoir aussi peu de mémoire, c'est inadmissible !

\- Fiche-lui la paix, le lèche-pompes, répliqua un Sougo agacé en renonçant pour le moment à essayer de viser par-dessus la tête d'Harada assis entre lui et son supérieur. Hijikata me connaît depuis bien plus longtemps, et je suis sûr que même lui n'en sait rien.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que le vice-commandant s'en souvient. N'est-ce pas ? intervint Harada pour éviter d'avouer qu'il n'avait lui non plus aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient.

Hijikata, trop occupé à recouvrir consciencieusement son plat de mayonnaise et la conversation étant étouffée par le brouhaha ambiant du réfectoire, n'avait rien entendu de leur échange. Mais il dut sentir les quatre paires d'yeux braqués sur lui car il finit par lever les siens, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai une saleté sur la figure ?

\- Oui, ton visage.

\- Je vais te baffer le tien, abruti !

\- On se demandait juste, intervint Yamazaki, si vous vous souveniez de ce qui se passe le mois prochain ?

\- Il se passe des tas de choses le mois prochain, tu pourrais être plus précis ?

\- Le 8 juillet, indiqua Kamiyama.

\- Pff, je n'ai pas tout le planning en tête... Mais il me semble que c'est ce jour-là qu'on a une mission de surveillance pour un des membres du Bakufu. Je crois que c'est tout...

Il tapa le fond de la bouteille de mayonnaise pour en extraire les dernières gouttes avant de saisir ses couverts pour attaquer son plat.

\- Ça devrait être une mission tranquille, et tant mieux, parce qu'avec l'anniversaire de Sougo, un événement dangereux par jour, ça suffit.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça !

\- Vous voyez qu'il s'en souvient, capitaine.

\- C'est ça que vous vous demandiez ? lâcha Hijikata, vaguement vexé. Tss, vous avez le don de vous poser des questions cruciales. En plus, je n'ai jamais oublié ton anniversaire, crétin.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'est Kondo qui t'y faisait penser, déclara Sougo, également assez surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me souvenir d'une pauvre date.

\- C'est plutôt touchant, sourit Yamazaki.

\- C'est surtout pas compliqué à retenir. Cette « huitième » merveille du monde est un « cancer », vous saisissez ? acheva-t-il avant de commencer à manger.

\- Ah...

\- Je suppose que c'est un moyen mnémotechnique comme un autre, commenta Harada en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Faut bien, j'ai horreur de me retrouver à devoir faire un cadeau de dernière minute.

\- Parce que tu comptes m'offrir quoi ? ironisa Sougo. Des coupons pour de la mayonnaise gratuite ?

\- Tch. Si j'en avais, je les garderais pour moi.

\- Te fatigue pas, va, j'ai pas confiance en tes goûts de toute façon.

\- En attendant, je suis quand même avec Kondo celui qui connaît le mieux les tiens, répliqua Hijikata, piqué. Avec le traumatisme mental que ça implique.

\- Si c'est vrai, t'as pas fait beaucoup d'efforts les années précédentes, fit remarquer Sougo.

\- Parce que tu le mérites pas.

\- La bonne excuse...

\- Si j'en ai envie, je t'offre un truc que tu serais incapable de refuser.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Plutôt dans les tiens. Tu veux parier ?

\- Combien tu proposes ?

Hijikata réfléchit un instant avant de lâcher un nombre.

\- Sérieux, combien ? s'écria Kamiyama en lâchant ses baguettes dans son plat.

\- Ça a l'air bien, un salaire d'officier, commenta Yamazaki en terminant son bol.

\- C'est d'accord, tope-la, accepta Sougo en lui tendant la main sans faire attention aux commentaires des agents. Vous trois, vous êtes les arbitres !

\- Comment ça, on est les arbitres ? se récrièrent leurs collègues.

\- On en aura besoin, exposa Sougo, je suis sûr qu'il va contester.

\- Pas de contestation possible, assura Hijikata en s'essuyant la bouche. C'est simple, s'il prend mon cadeau, je gagne, s'il refuse et me le rend, je perds. Bon, en attendant, dépêchez-vous de finir, dit-il en se levant, on a du boulot cet après-midi. Si vous êtes en retard, à défaut d'anniversaire, ça va être votre fête !

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû aller manger dehors, marmonna Harada alors que Sougo s'était levé à son tour.

\- Je la sens mal, cette histoire, soupira Yamazaki en déballant son anpan.

\- Je me demande ce que va bien pouvoir trouver le vice-commandant, songea Kamiyama. Le capitaine Okita n'est pas quelqu'un de très matérialiste.

\- On parle bien du type qui se pavane avec un Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 à la ceinture ?

\- D'accord, à part pour son sabre... Vous croyez qu'il envisage de lui offrir le modèle au-dessus ?

\- Même avec le montant de leur pari, le vice-commandant y perdrait, fit Harada en secouant la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça le dérangerait tant que ça ? demanda Kamiyama. C'est plus une question de fierté que d'argent, j'ai l'impression.

\- C'est aussi le cas pour le capitaine, il pourrait très bien refuser pour ne pas perdre. Ce serait risqué.

\- Vu qu'il a lancé le pari lui-même, il doit probablement déjà avoir une idée derrière la tête, affirma Harada.

\- Même si j'aurais préféré rester en dehors de cette histoire, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? réfléchit Kamiyama.

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Yamazaki tandis qu'il avalait sa bouchée d'anpan.

\- Sa place ?

Toute la tablée éclata de rire ; malheureusement, Hijikata était revenu chercher sa veste après avoir déposé son plateau et l'avait entendu, ce qui valut à l'inspecteur de se retrouver le nez écrasé dans les restes de son repas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harada, Yamazaki et Kamiyama se sentaient un peu nerveux ce matin-là. Après avoir présenté leurs vœux au capitaine Okita, celui-ci leur avait rappelé qu'ils devaient servir de témoins dans son pari avec le vice-commandant. Ils espéraient déjà tous à moitié qu'ils auraient oublié – l'autre moitié restant quand même assez curieuse, de même qu'un certain nombre de leurs collègues qui avaient entendu parler de l'histoire et qui s'étaient joints à eux par envie d'en connaître le dénouement.

Enfin, Hijikata les rejoignit dans la cour. La première chose qu'il remarquèrent, c'est qu'il portait ses vêtements civils.

\- Tiens, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Sougo.

\- Non, j'ai posé un jour de congé. Je vais passer la journée en dehors de la ville.

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- C'est ça, ton cadeau ? Une journée loin de toi ? C'est pas mal, j'avoue, tu as cherché dans la bonne direction... Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant. J'en ai quand même assez régulièrement, des jours comme ça.

\- Non, rien à voir. C'est ça, mon cadeau.

Le vice-commandant sortit de sa poche un petit étui de cuir noir orné d'inscriptions dorées qu'il lui tendit.

\- Tiens, et bon anniversaire.

Intrigué, Sougo se saisit de l'objet qu'il ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un badge de police semblable à celui qu'il avait dans la poche à ce moment-même. Même sa photo était identique. Il leva les yeux sans comprendre.

\- Regarde de plus près.

Il examina plus en détail le badge, et le remarqua alors : la carte n'était pas celle d'un capitaine. Elle indiquait « vice-commandant ».

\- Valable de ce matin à demain même heure, précisa Hijikata en pointant du doigt les dates de délivrance et d'expiration. Et je préfère te préciser, ajouta-t-il, que tu ne pourras pas en profiter pour me sucrer mon jour de congé. Je connais parfaitement le règlement pour en avoir rédigé une bonne partie, je m'y suis pris suffisamment à l'avance, j'en ai beaucoup à rattraper, je ne suis absolument pas prioritaire pour être rappelé même en cas de manque d'effectifs. Donc à moins que le monde ne soit sur le point d'être détruit par l'assaut d'une entité surnaturelle maléfique doublé d'une attaque extraterrestre, il n'y a aucune raison légale de m'arracher à l'onsen où j'ai l'intention de passer la journée. On est bien d'accord ?

Le jeune capitaine resta un instant à fixer le badge sans réagir, avant de lentement relever les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est loin d'être aussi drôle si je ne t'ai pas à ma botte.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle tu voulais ce poste.

Sougo resta impassible.

\- Très bien, soupira Hijikata, je suppose que j'ai perdu, donc. Redonne-moi ça alors, on avait dit combien déjà ?

Au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent le badge pour le récupérer, Sougo rétracta brusquement le bras par-dessus son épaule. Il le dévisagea un instant d'un regard insondable, gardant l'objet hors de portée, avant de fouiller de sa main libre la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en tirer son portefeuille. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il l'ouvrit et se mit à compter les billets à l'intérieur.

\- Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin d'arbitrage, finalement, lança un Hijikata victorieux à une bande d'agents médusés.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent lentement vers un Yamazaki figé sur place.

\- Mais j'avais dit ça pour rire, moi ! se défendit-il d'une voix perçante. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait pour de bon !

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de revenir demain ? demanda Sougo en guise de merci.

\- Tss, donnez-leur la main, ils vous prennent le bras. En plus, il faut bien t'en garder un peu pour l'année prochaine, ajouta-t-il, ce qui alluma une étincelle d'excitation mal dissimulée dans le regard de son cadet. Bon, je vais te laisser à tes responsabilités, conclut Hijikata, je verrai demain si tu as fait du bon travail. Kondo est au courant, bien sûr, je te suggère d'aller le voir pour régler les détails. Bonne journée !

Laissant là son jeune capitaine provisoirement promu, il croisa les bras à l'intérieur de son kimono et se dirigea vers la sortie, passant devant le groupe d'agents qui le suivaient des yeux avec un regard de détresse.

\- Oh, ne me faites pas cette tête-là, vous autres, leur lança-t-il, on dirait que je viens de vous envoyer à l'abattoir. C'est juste l'affaire de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Justement, vice-commandant...

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça aujourd'hui. Et justement quoi ?

\- Le fait qu'il n'ait qu'une journée devant lui, il va en profiter à fond !

\- Ou alors il va se montrer plus sérieux que jamais pour montrer à quel point il est plus compétent que moi à ce poste.

\- Vous croyez ?

Hijikata fouilla son vêtement pour en tirer une cigarette, la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec une main en paravent pour la protéger de la brise.

\- Écoutez, leur dit-il d'un ton plus grave, vous savez qu'à de nombreuses reprises au cours de notre carrière, je ne suis pas passé loin de la mort. Et les fois où je l'ai frôlée de plus près, Sougo n'en était étonnamment pas la cause. Il faisait même généralement partie de ceux grâce à qui je suis encore là. Mais je n'en réchapperai pas éternellement ; un jour, les choses pourraient bien mal tourner pour moi. Et ce jour-là, le Shinsengumi ne va pas s'écrouler. Quelqu'un prendra ma place. Et on sait tous qui sera le mieux qualifié pour le faire.

Il marqua une pause pour lâcher une bouffée de fumée.

\- Si vous avez confiance en moi, alors vous pouvez avoir confiance en lui. Ça fait des années qu'il est préparé à ça, qu'il apprend en nous regardant faire, Kondo et moi. Mais à un moment donné, il faut qu'il se fasse la main en pratique. Et j'estime que le moment est venu.

Il leur sourit, avant de se remettre en route vers la sortie.

\- Je pars me reposer l'esprit tranquille, et à ses frais, ajouta-t-il en agitant l'argent de leur pari. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Alors faites bien votre boulot, vous lui obéissez comme si c'était moi, je veux des rapports positifs sur chacun de vous à mon retour.

Hijikata leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de passer la porte du quartier général.

\- Croyez-moi, il est prêt.

Le groupe d'agents resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où leur vice-commandant avait quitté leur champ de vision.

\- Alors ça... Après tout ce que le capitaine a pu lui faire subir... balbutia Todo d'une voix sourde.

\- Une telle grandeur d'âme est la marque des plus grands hommes, déclara Harada, ému.

\- Il est un modèle pour chacun d'entre nous, ajouta Yamazaki, les larmes aux yeux.

« Un exemple dont nous devrions tous nous inspirer », renchérit Shimaru par le biais de son carnet en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

\- C'est pour des raisons comme celles-là que nous pouvons être fiers d'avoir un chef tel que lui ! Alors, allons lui prouver qu'il peut lui aussi être fier de nous ! clama Kamiyama sous l'approbation générale, avant que tous les policiers ne s'empressent d'aller regagner leur poste.

.

À quelques pas d'ici, au coin de la rue où il avait tourné, Hijikata s'était arrêté de marcher. Adossé au mur, il cherchait un nom dans le répertoire de son téléphone portable avant de le porter à son oreille.

\- Allô, Yorozuya ?... Oui, c'est moi. Tout est prêt ?... Très bien, laisse-moi juste une petite demi-heure et vous pourrez commencer... Mais parce que j'en ai besoin pour m'éloigner, cette question !... Évidemment que je me dépêche, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que... C'est quoi que j'entends derrière toi ?... Ah oui, elle... Oui, je me doute bien qu'elle doit être impatiente, depuis le temps qu'ils se tirent dans les pattes, tous les deux. Ça va, je ferai vite. Tu lui as bien précisé la nécessité de discrétion ?... Oui eh bien redis-le lui quand même, je te rappelle que c'est la condition pour toucher votre salaire. Enfin, ça et le deal général, mais pour ça je vous fais confiance, répandre le chaos, c'est un peu votre spécialité, non ?... Quoi ?... Mais oui, t'en fais pas pour ça, je l'ai dans la main, dit-il en levant le paquet de billets devant ses yeux. On parlera d'un éventuel arrondi à mon retour, en fonction du zèle que vous aurez investi et de son résultat... C'est ça, à demain.

Il raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, avant de tirer une latte sur sa cigarette.

Parce que de temps en temps, il était bon de rappeler pourquoi c'était lui qu'on surnommait le démon, dans cette organisation.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	29. Mouillez-vous la nuque avant la baignade

Bonjour !

C'est l'été, il fait chaud, très chaud… Ce sera donc un chapitre spécial canicule histoire de se rafraîchir un peu, et même un double chapitre. Ce sont deux petites histoires courtes trop similaires pour être publiées séparément.

Bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances pour les concernés !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **En été, mouillez-vous bien la nuque avant de vous baigner**

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'entraînement n'était pas terminé depuis une demi-heure qu'une partie des membres du dojo était déjà en pleine sieste, étendus dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre ou d'un fourré. L'exercice n'avait pas été tellement plus difficile que d'habitude, mais toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour pousser l'homme à la paresse : la chaleur d'un soleil haut dans un ciel sans nuage, adoucie de temps en temps par une petite brise ; le crissement des insectes qui les berçait de leur chant monotone ; le paysage idyllique de leur belle campagne entourant un lac à la surface scintillante, l'odeur des herbes aromatiques… Même Kondo, malgré l'énergie qui le caractérisait habituellement, s'était laissé aller à somnoler sous un arbre au bord de l'eau, les mains croisées sous la tête. De toute façon, l'entraînement était fini et ils avaient le temps avant que le soleil ne se couche. Ils pouvaient bien profiter un peu de l'été.

L'un d'eux, hélas, ne pouvait guère se permettre de se laisser aller à cette agréable paresse estivale, du moins aujourd'hui. Comme il l'expliquait à Kondo en s'excusant, il devait partir tôt pour s'occuper d'une affaire urgente qui l'attendait au village.

\- Descendre au village ? répéta Kondo en ouvrant un œil. Par cette chaleur ? J'espère au moins qu'elle est mignonne, ton « affaire », le taquina-t-il sous les rires de leurs camarades.

\- Ah ah… On ne peut rien vous cacher, Kondo-san.

\- Parce qu'il ne pense qu'à ça toute la journée, sans doute.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas très gentil, ça Toushi ! protesta Kondo à l'adresse de son compagnon d'armes installé à sa gauche et qui, comme lui, profitait d'une petite sieste à l'ombre des frondaisons.

\- Peut-être, répondit celui-ci sans ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est vrai.

\- Absolument pas ! je ne suis pas désespéré !

\- À d'autres. Vous verrez que vous allez finir par vous jeter sur la première qui vous dira malencontreusement un mot gentil.

\- Pas du tout ! Tu te trompes !

Choisissant sagement de ne pas intervenir, leur camarade sur le départ commença à rassembler ses affaires en leur adressant une dernière salutation qui ne fut pas entendue.

\- Où j'ai mis ma serviette… marmonnait-t-il en farfouillant dans l'herbe. Sougo, mon garçon, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

\- Non. T'as regardé dans ton cul ?

\- Sougo !

\- Aïe !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ! s'offusquait Kondo alors que l'enfant se frottait le crâne à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé. Que dirait ta sœur si elle t'entendait ?

\- Quoi ? Hijikata le dit tout le temps, et vous ne lui dites rien !

\- Toushi !

\- Aoutch !

Ce fut au tour de Toushirou de se redresser furieusement après s'être pris la même claque que son cadet.

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé je ne sais pas combien de fois de surveiller ton langage devant lui ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il absorbe tout comme une éponge !

\- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que vous avaliez tout ce qu'il raconte ! explosa l'adolescent. Vous m'avez déjà entendu dire ça ?

\- Non, mais lui oui, visiblement !

\- Il a pu apprendre ça n'importe où ! Pourquoi ça viendrait nécessairement de moi ?

\- Ne va pas nier que tu es souvent grossier !

\- Peut-être, mais ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit, ***** !

Une nouvelle claque et un éclat de rire de Sougo plus tard, celui n'ayant pas manqué de remercier Toushirou pour cette nouvelle expression à ajouter à son vocabulaire, Kondo les laissa sur place après s'être aperçu qu'il était assis depuis tout à l'heure sur la serviette que cherchait leur compagnon – celui-ci, voyant la tournure que prenait la discussion, avait jugé préférable de filer en leur demandant rapidement de la lui mettre de côté s'ils tombaient dessus. Leur mentor ayant décidé de le rattraper pour la lui rendre, les deux garçons restèrent seuls à se fusiller du regard.

\- T'es vraiment une plaie, t'en as conscience, j'espère ?

\- C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui salit l'esprit d'un enfant innocent avec tes vilains mots.

\- Vraiment ? J'en suis désolé, où est-ce que je peux le trouver pour m'excuser ?

\- Tu mériterais qu'on te lave la bouche avec du savon. Et du poison.

\- Essaie un peu, tu seras bien reçu !

\- Pas de problème, je connais tous tes systèmes de défense. Je suis une éponge, n'oublie pas, j'absorbe tout.

\- Commence donc par absorber ça !

Pris par surprise, Sougo ne réagit pas à temps pour empêcher son aîné de le saisir à deux mains par ses vêtements pour le balancer dans l'eau du lac.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-il avec satisfaction aux témoins de la scène qui semblaient ne pas réussir à décider s'ils devaient rire ou pas. Une éponge, ce n'est utile que si on la mouille !

\- Euh… hésita l'un d'eux, loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de vos affaires de famille, mais tu lui as demandé s'il savait nager, avant ? C'est un peu profond, ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire passer un interrogatoire à ceux qui m'emmerdent avant de les envoyer dans le décor.

Puis, devant l'expression soucieuse sur le visage de l'autre :

\- C'est un gosse de la campagne. Évidemment qu'il sait nager. Et comment ça, nos affaires de famille ?

\- C'est que… Il ne remonte pas, là.

\- Parce qu'il est vexé, c'est tout. Oh, Sougo ? Arrête tes conneries et sors de là, tu es en train de faire peur à tout le monde.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il se rapprocha du lac pour en scruter la surface : il y avait sur la berge plusieurs touffes de roseaux où il aurait été possible de se dissimuler, mais Sougo ne semblait pas y être. L'eau était plutôt claire, mais la profondeur et les plantes aquatiques rendaient difficile le fait d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh, Sougo ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours pas de réponse, et le garçon ne réapparaissait pas. Un murmure inquiet parcourut le groupe, et une lueur de panique commença à s'allumer dans le regard de Toushirou. De plus en plus penché au-dessus de l'eau, ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement de droite à gauche et son corps tout entier était en tension, prêt à plonger…

Une main creva soudain la surface de l'eau, empoignant Toushirou par le col de son kimono ; entraîné par le poids du corps qui avait suivi et l'effet de surprise court-circuitant toute éventuelle résistance, il plongea tête la première dans le lac.

Sa tête ressortit un instant plus tard, tentant de reprendre de l'air tout en toussant pour évacuer l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons. Sougo réapparut derrière lui en éclatant de rire, et même le regard meurtrier d'un Toushirou ruisselant, des mèches de cheveux lui collant au visage, ne put arrêter l'hilarité de leurs camarades. Rendu encore plus hors de lui par les rires, il se jeta sur l'enfant dans l'idée de le noyer. Tous deux luttèrent plusieurs minutes, Toushirou essayant d'enfoncer sous l'eau le crâne de Sougo qui s'appliquait à lui envoyer de l'eau dans les yeux. Ils ne se décidèrent à se calmer qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, Hijikata, finit par lui lancer Sougo, haletant mais un grand sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Avec cette chaleur, je t'ai plutôt rendu service.

\- Oublie définitivement l'idée de me rendre service, sale morveux ! cracha Toushirou en se hissant sur la berge, aidé par un de ses camarades. En fait, essaie de m'oublier tout court, ce sera parfait !

\- J'aimerais bien, fit Sougo en sortant de l'eau à son tour, mais ça aiderait beaucoup que tu ne sois plus…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de l'absence d'un poids familier. Il tâta frénétiquement son dos où était habituellement sanglé…

\- Mon bokuto ! s'écria-t-il. Je l'ai perdu !

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait l'imbécile, répliqua Toushirou en essorant sa queue de cheval.

\- C'est de ta faute ! T'as intérêt à me rembourser !

\- D'une, c'est de _ta_ faute, de deux, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a payé ! Et de trois, il est en bois, imbécile ! Il doit juste flotter quelque part !

\- Tu m'as lancé, donc c'est ta faute, donc tu vas me le chercher !

\- Il ne s'est pas décroché à ce moment-là, je l'aurais vu, c'est arrivé quand tu m'as attaqué. C'est bien de ta faute, démerde-toi !

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je dis à Kondo que tu as essayé de me noyer !

\- Comme si tu allais t'abstenir même si je t'aidais !

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Eh ben, d'où vous sortez tous les deux ?

Kondo avisait ses deux protégés qui venaient de faire leur retour, l'expression singulièrement grincheuse mais ne paraissant pourtant pas s'être battus. Il nota également leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux humides ; l'entraînement et la chaleur les avaient certes fait transpirer, mais à ce point… ?

\- On cherchait mon bokuto, marmonna Sougo en réponse.

\- Ton bokuto ? Où est-ce qu'il était passé ?

\- Dans ton cul, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé… C'était une belle journée d'été, Kondo était resté s'occuper de son travail plutôt que d'aller traîner autour voire dans le dojo Shimura, Yamazaki avait suivi l'entraînement sans essayer de s'éclipser en douce pour aller jouer au badminton, Katsura et ses rebelles restaient terrés dans leur tanière et même Sougo avait la flemme de l'emmerder pendant leur patrouille en ville, celui-ci se contentant de marcher à sa droite en regardant distraitement autour de lui et soufflant de temps à autre une bulle de chewing-gum. Ils traversaient en ce moment le parc où rien d'anormal ne semblait décidé à se produire, les enfants jouant dans l'herbe ou trempant leurs pieds dans le lac, les amoureux se promenant main dans la main à l'ombre des arbres et quelques flâneurs et chômeurs faisant une sieste sur un banc public. Le cadre idyllique le mettait de bonne humeur, si bien qu'il ne se sentît même pas l'envie de râler pour le masque de sommeil relevé sur les cheveux de son coéquipier. Tant qu'il ne le mettait pas sur ses yeux, il se sentait dans des dispositions tolérantes, aujourd'hui. S'il avait vraiment dû chipoter, il aurait regretté la chaleur de leurs uniformes sous ce soleil de plomb, qui appelait plus à piquer une tête dans le lac qu'à patrouiller. Enfin, rien d'insupportable, et il pourrait toujours acheter un chupet sur le chemin du retour. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait gâcher sa journée.

Il ne pouvait en revanche pas en dire autant de ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Il ne put retenir un grognement, que Sougo, distrait, ne sembla pas remarquer. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éviter ? En faisant un détour, en traversant la passerelle pour passer sur l'autre rive du lac ? Non, inutile, un changement dans leur itinéraire habituel éveillerait son attention et il en chercherait la cause, qu'il ne tarderait pas à trouver. Elle se rapprochait d'ailleurs à grands pas, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse même songer à tenter tout de même ce plan ; à son grand désarroi, les mystérieuses antennes de Sougo et celles de la jeune fille chinoise qui arrivait dans leur direction, son chien géant sur les talons, se dressèrent instantanément, comme elles le faisaient toujours lorsqu'ils se trouvaient éloignés l'un de l'autre de moins de trente mètres. D'un même mouvement, ils relevèrent la tête comme deux chiens de chasse ayant levé une proie et leurs regards se croisèrent. À partir de cet instant, Hijikata sut que tout espoir de passer une journée paisible tombait définitivement à l'eau.

\- Oh, lança en premier Sougo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait demander ça, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton aigre, tu n'es pas supposé travailler au lieu de venir déranger les honnêtes gens ? C'est pour ça qu'on paie des impôts ! Maintenant dégage, j'essaie de promener mon chien.

\- Premièrement, je ne vois pas d'honnêtes gens ici. Deuxièmement, depuis quand tu paies des impôts ? Je sais que tu es ici clandestinement, en fait, je devrais te passer les menottes tout de suite, dit-il en faisant un geste vers sa poche.

\- C'est bon, Sougo, intervint Hijikata avec une fermeté en désaccord avec le sentiment de résignation qui l'habitait. Tu as bien ri, mais il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. On n'est pas le service de l'immigration, que je sache.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas réaliser tes fantasmes pervers sur moi ! s'écria Kagura en ignorant royalement le vice-commandant. C'est toi qu'on devrait mettre en prison pour menacer la pureté d'une délicate jeune fille !

\- Où vois-tu des honnêtes gens et des délicates jeunes filles ? demanda Sougo en snobant tout aussi superbement son supérieur. Tu souffres d'hallucinations, on dirait. Tu t'es intoxiquée avec tes propres spores ?

\- Mes quoi ?

\- Ses quoi ?

\- Fais pas l'innocente. Je sais très bien comment ça fonctionne, j'ai vu un documentaire sur ceux de ton espèce, hier soir sur la troisième chaîne.

Hijikata fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans ses souvenirs récents. Hier soir, il avait fini son service plus tard que Sougo. Il l'avait rejoint dans la salle de repos pour vérifier qu'il avait bien enregistré l'épisode du jour de leur drama, pour le trouver endormi devant l'écran. L'épisode était fini depuis un moment, pour laisser place à…

\- C'était un documentaire sur les champignons, idiot ! s'écria Kagura. Je le sais, on a été obligés de le regarder parce que Gin-chan avait paumé la télécommande !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sougo ?

\- De quoi tu parles, crétin sadique ?

\- C'est bien ce que tu es. Un champignon.

\- Hein ?

\- Ben, un pied sans formes avec une ombrelle, c'est moche, ça pue et je les digère pas bien…

Il ne put aller au bout de sa pensée : la main de la petite yato avait empoigné son col et, d'un ample mouvement de levier, l'avait catapulté à plusieurs mètres de là avec un cri de rage. Hijikata le regarda voler, puis plonger avec forces éclaboussures dans le lac tout proche.

\- Bien fait, déclara-t-il avec satisfaction en allant chercher une cigarette dans sa poche. Ça t'apprendra à…

Il fut néanmoins lui aussi coupé grossièrement au milieu de sa phrase, l'adolescente en furie ayant saisi d'une main sa veste et de l'autre son pantalon, avant de le soulever au-dessus de sa tête avec un « whoooooooo ! » tonitruant et de le balancer à son tour dans le lac, ne lui laissant le temps que de lâcher un « mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ? » désespéré avant de piquer une tête à son tour. Il ressortit de l'eau en toussant et en crachotant, avant de s'essuyer les yeux pour voir passer son jeune collègue qui se laissait dériver en faisant la planche.

\- Sougo, crétin fini ! C'était trop calme pour toi, il a fallu que tu ouvres ta grande bouche !

\- De quoi tu te plains, Hijikata-san, on mourrait de chaud tous les deux. On avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir.

\- Tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tout était prémédité ? répliqua-t-il alors que, sur la terre ferme, Kagura s'éloignait pour continuer sa promenade (« Non, Sadaharu, ne rapporte pas ! »)

\- Vu qu'on est en service, on n'aurait pas pu y aller de nous-mêmes. Là, au moins, on peut dire que ce n'est pas de notre faute.

\- Comme si t'étais du genre à te fatiguer à trouver des excuses pour glander au lieu de travailler ! Tu étais juste trop fier de ta blague pourrie et tu tenais absolument à la placer. Je parie que tu y as réfléchi toute la nuit !

Tandis que Sougo continuait de flotter sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il constata avec désespoir que ses cigarettes n'avaient pas échappé aux dégâts.

\- … En plus, ajouta-t-il, tu racontes des conneries. Tu adores les champignons.

\- C'est vrai…

Sougo bâilla et rabattit son bandeau humide sur ses yeux.

\- … Mais j'ai quand même du mal à les digérer.


	30. Carpenter a confirmé la fin de the Thing

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Carpenter l'a confirmé, à la fin de** _ **The Thing**_ **, l'un des deux survivants est la chose**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fait rare, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la cour du Shinsengumi. Pas une voix, pas de sabres qui s'entrechoquent durant un entraînement, pas de tir de bazooka. Pour cause, tous ses membres étaient réunis dans la vaste salle de réunion. Chaque division était placée bien en ordre à sa place, leur capitaine devant elles, les inspecteurs sur un côté. Devant eux, sur lesquels l'auditoire fixait son attention, se tenaient le commandant et le vice-commandant.

\- Cette mission nous a été confiée par le shogunat et est de première importance, déclara Kondo. Je vais vous demander à tous d'être très attentifs.

Les agents assis dans toute la salle se penchèrent en avant, concentrés.

\- De plus, ajouta-t-il, elle nécessite de garder un secret absolu.

\- Kondo-san, intervint Sougo, si c'est une mission secrète, pourquoi ne pas la confier aux espions ?

\- La situation est très urgente, Sougo, elle nécessite que nous mobilisions la totalité de nos forces.

Il alluma le projecteur : sur l'écran blanc apparut ce qui paraissait être un article encyclopédique décrivant une créature étrange.

\- Ceci est un amanto de la planète Ditto, annonça-t-il. L'un d'eux s'est infiltré à Edo de manière clandestine, il est prioritaire que nous lui mettions la main dessus le plus vite possible.

\- C'est une affaire d'immigration ? s'exclama Todo. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort, normalement, cet amanto est un criminel ?

\- Disons que ses particularités le rendent particulièrement difficile à débusquer, répondit Hijikata. Voyez-vous – il pointa le descriptif écrit – ces créatures ont la particularité de pouvoir copier n'importe quelle personne dont ils auraient prélevé une petite quantité d'ADN.

\- Oh… Je vois. Il peut donc se dissimuler sous les traits de n'importe qui.

\- Et ce n'est pas le pire, ajouta le vice-commandant. Il peut également copier les souvenirs pour parfaire son imitation. Cette espèce est un véritable coucou : il prend la place d'une autre personne et finit par la remplacer complètement à l'insu de ses proches.

\- Et que fait-il de l'original ?

\- Ça… Ceci dit, il a besoin de la garder quelques temps, précisa Kondo. Contrairement à la copie du corps, la copie de l'esprit n'est pas instantanée et nécessite que la cible soit vivante. Un jour pour un nourrisson, trois jours environ pour un enfant... C'est ce qui nous permettra de la reconnaître. Avant que la copie soit terminée, le doppelgänger peut commettre des erreurs qui le feront paraître suspect. Vous allez donc devoir être attentif à tous ceux qui auront remarqué un comportement étrange chez l'un de leurs proches. Malheureusement, ils ne viendront pas forcément nous voir, ce qui va nécessiter de tendre l'oreille, écouter aux portes.

\- Kondo-san, demanda à nouveau Sougo, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple d'avertir les gens de se montrer attentifs aux comportements suspects ?

\- Fausse bonne idée. Aucun doute que cela créerait un vent de panique, tout le monde suspectera tout le monde, ce sera le chaos. De plus… Il est impossible de convaincre une de ces créatures d'avouer son identité ou de reprendre sa forme, même sous la torture. La seule manière de les y obliger est de les blesser à mort, ils reprendront alors leur apparence primaire pour régénérer. Ils ne pourront pas s'en empêcher, c'est un mécanisme de survie. Je vous laisse imaginer le chaos qui s'ensuivrait si chacun soupçonne son voisin d'être un imposteur et que cela implique de le blesser gravement pour le démasquer. Il est indispensable que ça ne se sache pas. Inutile de vous dire ce que risqueront les gars qui laisseront cette affaire fuiter.

Le commandant n'ajouta rien à ce sujet, mais le mot « seppuku » flottait dans l'air de manière menaçante.

\- Ce sera une mission difficile, conclut Hijikata. Nous comptons sur vous tous.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je crois que c'est la pire mission qu'on n'ait jamais eue.

\- Tu dis ça tellement souvent que ça n'a plus aucun sens.

\- D'accord, mais tout de même… Quel casse-tête. On ne sait pas par quel bout le prendre.

Les conversations du repas de midi dans le réfectoire avaient toutes plus ou moins la même teneur. Ceux qui ne parlaient pas étaient perdus dans leurs pensées en touillant leur repas, cherchant une idée qui leur permettrait d'obtenir plus de résultat. Hijikata semblait être de ceux-là, plongé en silence dans son assiette. Avec la chaleur et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en public, il s'était permis de se relâcher et avait retiré sa veste, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, et remonté les manches de sa chemise.

\- Hijikata-san, lança Sougo assis face à lui, tu as une saleté sur le bras.

Sans regarder, il se frotta distraitement le poignet.

\- Ça y est encore.

Il se décida cette fois à lever les yeux pour examiner son bras, cherchant une miette ou une trace de sauce.

\- Où ça, je ne vois rien ?

\- Juste là, devant tes yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien du tout, là.

\- Mais si, là, insista Sougo en montrant l'endroit sur son propre bras.

\- Là ?

\- Là.

\- C'est un grain de beauté, idiot !

\- Depuis quand tu as un grain de beauté à cet endroit ?

\- Comment ? Mais depuis toujours !

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

\- Tu comptes mes grains de beauté ? Tu es quoi, dermatologue ?

\- J'ai assez vu tes bras quand tu passais tes journées en kimono.

-Tu te souviens mal, c'est tout !

\- Peut-être, mais vaut mieux vérifier.

Sans prévenir, le capitaine sortit son bazooka de sous la table et le pointa sur HIjikata.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu appelles vérifier ?_ s'écria son supérieur en bondissant de sa chaise. Baisse ça, abruti !

\- Capitaine, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

\- Aaah, Sougo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pense que Hijikata-san est notre amanto métamorphe, Kondo-san, déclara Sougo au commandant qui venait d'accourir, paniqué. Je m'apprête simplement à vérifier en l'obligeant à reprendre sa vraie forme.

\- De quoi ? Espèce de crétin ! Tu inventerais n'importe quoi pour me tirer dessus !

\- Pas mieux que toi qui invente des grains de beauté, imposteur.

\- Qui est un imposteur ?

\- Sougo, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, supplia Kondo, on est à l'intérieur !

\- C'est la seule chose qui vous dérange ?!

Après quelques minutes de lutte contre tous ceux qui s'acharnaient à lui faire baisser son arme, il finit par la poser de lui-même au soulagement général.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il, si ça vous contrarie tant, je laisse tomber la roquette… Mais je reste sur ce que j'ai dit. Prouve-moi que tu es le vrai Hijikata.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée.

Sous le regard de tous ceux qui les entouraient à présent, il sortit une bouteille de mayonnaise.

\- Hijikata est le seul à supporter cette bouffe pour chien à haute dose, expliqua-t-il. Je suggère donc de lui faire avaler cette bouteille. Aucun doute que si c'est notre gars, il va frôler la mort.

Le vice-commandant fixa la bouteille jaune d'un air interdit, puis ricana.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme épreuve, se moqua-t-il en saisissant la bouteille, me donner de la mayonnaise gratis. Tu te ramollis, mon vieux.

Il approcha la bouteille de sa bouche, fixant la substance jaune qui s'écoulait déjà de l'ouverture. Mais arrivé à quelques centimètres de sa langue, il s'immobilisa.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hijikata regardait toujours le goulot, mais une expression méfiante avait remplacé la gourmandise sur ses traits.

\- Elle est ouverte…

\- Évidemment. Pour info et à ma connaissance, Hijikata n'a jamais gobé sa mayonnaise avec le contenant. C'est ce que tu croyais ? Kondo-san, vous avez entendu ? Je pense qu'on a là directement la preuve que…

\- Mais non ! se fâcha Hijikata. Je veux dire, elle est neuve, de toute évidence alors pourquoi tu me l'as donnée déjà ouverte ?

\- Je te l'ai juste ouverte.

\- Pourquoi ? Et je ne t'ai pas vu faire ! Tu as fait ça quand ?

\- Tout de suite, bien sûr.

\- Menteur ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as mis quelque chose dedans, avoue !

\- Celui qui doit avouer, c'est toi, Hijika-fake.

\- Qui tu appelles Hijika-fake ?

\- Bon, et si tu avalais ton colmateur pour artères, qu'on en finisse ? Tu déranges tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Sougo en pointant du pouce l'ensemble des agents autour d'eux qui avaient interrompu leur repas pour les dévisager, certains tenant encore leurs baguettes en l'air dont les nouilles glissaient pour tomber sur la table ou leurs genoux sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention.

\- Hors de question que je mange quelque chose venant de toi ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore avec la chiasse, ou pire !

Sougo haussa un sourcil, avant de se lever en mettant ses mains en porte-voix :

\- Oyez tout le monde ! Hijikata Mayora vient à l'instant de refuser de la mayonnaise ! Ceux qui pensent que ce n'est pas une preuve qu'on a affaire à notre doppelgänger, levez la main ! Personne ? Bon, conclut-il en tirant son sabre et en commençant à prendre appui du pied sur sa chaise, vraisemblablement pour sauter par-dessus.

\- Attends, Sougo ! s'écria Kondo en tentant de l'intercepter, ne saute pas aux conclusions comme ça !

\- Désolé, Kondo-san, c'est un cas d'urgence, je ne peux pas laisser le Shinsengumi aux mains d'un imposteur.

\- Tu ne voulais pas le laisser au vrai Hijikata non plus… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, s'exclama le vice-commandant, je vais te mettre une telle raclée que je vais imprimer mes empreintes digitales jusque dans tes os ! Là tu auras la preuve que tu veux !

\- Toshiiiii !

.

Le calme avait fini par revenir dans la cantine de la caserne. Il y avait eu quelques minutes de cohue, pendant lesquelles les agents retenaient leurs supérieurs autant que possible ; heureusement, Shimaru avait eu la bonne idée d'aller chercher un tube de mayonnaise neuf et pas encore débouché, qu'Hijikata avait consenti à avaler afin de ramener la tranquillité, cet imbécile semblant avoir convaincu d'autres encore plus imbéciles à adhérer à son hypothèse grotesque. Après avoir fini le condiment d'une traite, il avait lâché un « satisfait ? » avec la bouche encore pleine, auquel le capitaine répondit en vomissant sur ses pieds, accompagné d'un « je m'y ferai jamais » tandis qu'il s'essuyait avec la manche.

Bref, rien d'inhabituel ou qui soit de nature à occuper leurs esprits plus de quelques minutes. En fait, ils auraient dû s'y attendre depuis la réunion de ce matin. Sougo lui-même semblait déjà être passé à autre chose, tandis qu'il finissait de savourer ses nouilles, sans remarquer les regards défiants que son supérieur lui lançait régulièrement par-dessus son verre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Arrête de soupirer…

\- Ça te gonfle autant que moi.

\- Oui, mais on n'y peut rien. Il faut qu'on continue.

\- Trouver des gens qui se comportent bizarrement… Vu l'endroit où on vit, c'est comme rechercher une nouille dans une botte de paille.

\- Une aiguille.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'expression, c'est rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de paille.

\- Ce serait plus facile, l'aiguille ressemble moins à un fétu de paille qu'une nouille. Mieux, ce serait comme chercher un fétu de paille dans une botte de paille. Ah, toi aussi tu soupires.

\- Je crois que l'absence de piste est en train de nous faire perdre les pédales, lâcha Hijikata en se massant les tempes.

\- Je trouvais que la piste du couple de tout à l'heure était pas si mal, fit remarquer Sougo.

\- Tu parles. Une femme qui fait un scandale au milieu de la rue en accusant son mari de la tromper, c'est tellement fréquent que tu n'aurais rien remarqué en temps normal.

\- Justement, ce serait ce qu'il y a de plus habile de la part de cette chose : faire en sorte qu'on ne voie qu'une situation banale là-dedans.

\- Oui, mais la femme affirmait ne pas l'avoir lâché d'une semelle depuis trois jours, rappela Hijikata. Or cet amanto a débarqué hier.

\- Il aurait pu trouver un moment, suggéra Sougo, elle a bien dû s'extraire quelques minutes.

\- C'aurait été risqué, et ces créatures sont prudentes. Elles ne prennent ce genre de risque que si elles visent une place qui en vaut la peine, comme celle qu'une personne de pouvoir… Mais pour un mec lambda, avec une femme chiante de surcroît…

Le vice-commandant lâcha un grognement de frustration en cherchant une nouvelle cigarette dans sa poche.

\- Ce qui va surtout paraître suspect, c'est qu'on nous voie nous intéresser à ce genre d'histoire, reprit-il. Où qu'il soit, il a dû bien comprendre qu'on le recherchait.

\- Tiens, tu viens de me donner une idée. Si on allait voir danna ?

\- Le yorozuya ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- On ne vient pas nous voir pour des affaires comme « mon mari est bizarre, je suis sûre qu'il me trompe », mais eux, si, expliqua Sougo. Ils ont pu voir passer quelque chose.

Hijikata fronça les sourcils en allumant sa clope.

\- Mouais… Ce n'est pas complètement faux, mais comment tu comptes l'interroger sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ? Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut en parler à aucun civil.

\- On n'est pas obligés de tout expliquer en détail. On peut inventer une histoire, dire que c'est pour une enquête…

\- Je sais pas trop. Il a déjà l'habitude de mettre spontanément son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardent pas, mais si en plus on va le voir nous-même… en plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous dise ce qu'on veut sans explications.

\- Si c'est toi qui lui demandes, sans doute.

\- Évidemment, c'est plus simple de communiquer entre sadiques…

\- Du coup, on y va ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Hijikata n'ajouta rien de plus et continua sa route. Sougo attendit un instant, avant de se glisser devant son supérieur, face à lui, l'examinant par en-dessous.

\- Dis, Hijikata-san, commença-t-il, tes cheveux… Ils ne seraient pas un peu longs ?

Le concerné loucha sur sa mèche en pointe caractéristique qui lui retombait sur le front, en effet un peu plus bas que d'habitude.

\- Oui, admit-il, avec tout ce travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il faudra que je m'en occupe quand toute cette affaire sera terminée.

\- Hum, il me semble qu'ils n'étaient pas si longs la dernière fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Les cheveux, c'est comme les grains de beauté, ce n'est pas inscrit dans l'ADN.

\- Et alors, où tu veux… Oh, s'écria Hijikata, ne me dis pas que tu en es encore à me suspecter d'être le doppelgänger ?

\- Tu y as pensé bien vite pour un innocent, répondit Sougo en faisant un geste pour dégainer son sabre.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! lui dit-il entre ses dents en lui saisissant le poignet, regardant d'un air anxieux les gens qui commençaient à s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

\- Bien essayé, la créature, mais tu ne m'éloigneras pas de mon devoir.

\- Ton cirque d'hier ne t'as pas suffi à comprendre que tu étais aussi physionomiste qu'empathique ? - Si tu crois que mes cheveux sont plus longs qu'hier, eh bien tu te trompes !

\- Je n'ai pas dit hier, j'ai dit la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois que quoi ?

\- Que je les ai regardés. Il doit bien y avoir trois semaines.

\- Trois semaines ? Ils ont eu le temps de pousser entretemps, abruti !

\- À ce point, en même pas un mois ? J'en doute.

\- Mes cheveux poussent vite, OK ? ça a toujours été le cas ! ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Tu ouvriras une encyclopédie en rentrant au quartier général et tu vérifieras, ça te changera de tes bouquins de vaudou ! En attendant, boucle-la, on est en public !

Il le lâcha et se remit furieusement en route. Sougo s'aligna à nouveau sur son pas en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et lâcha un soupir mi-lassé, mi-agacé.

\- Ah, cette affaire est vraiment trop chiante. Dis, je sais bien que ce n'est pas très joli, dit comme ça… Mais est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas mieux de laisser tomber ? Ce doppelgänger ne fera qu'une seule victime, et une fois qu'il l'aura complètement copiée, personne ne fera la différence. C'est un impact un peu faible pour mobiliser tout le Shinsengumi.

\- Non mais, tu es sûr d'être policier ? Notre travail consiste à protéger la population, je te le rappelle !

\- Justement. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, les gens vont finir par suspecter quelque chose lorsqu'on va mener notre quête. Il finira par y avoir des fuites, ce qui va paniquer les gens, et on va se retrouver avec ce qu'on cherchait à éviter, dans une situation où les gens seront complètement paranos et vont s'attaquer entre eux. En plus, ajouta le capitaine, pendant qu'on s'occupe de ça, ça laisse le champ libre aux enfoirés habituels. En laissant tomber, on s'assure qu'il n'y aura pas plus d'une seule victime. C'est triste, mais il faut être pragmatique, on a plutôt tout intérêt à limiter les pertes.

\- Ils nous trouveront peut-être suspects, mais ils ne feront pas le lien avec un doppelgänger. Ce ne sont pas des amantos très connus sur Terre. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons essayer. C'est un ordre du shogunat. Imagine que ce soit quelqu'un de ta famille !

\- Ça ira, je n'ai plus guère de famille à qui ça pourrait arriver, répondit-il d'un ton aigre.

Hijikata le regarda un moment comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle, avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa route en maugréant. Sougo le suivit dans un silence boudeur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvre la bouche, Hijikata jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son coéquipier qui gardait les yeux rivés droits devant lui.

\- Bon, je pense que tu as raison, déclara Hijikata après un moment, on ne peut se permettre de négliger aucune piste ; et pour une raison que j'ignore, chaque fois qu'il y a une merde en ville, ce yorozuya y est mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça ne serait pas mal d'aller le voir.

Sougo ne régit pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, avant de finalement répondre :

\- On y va maintenant ?

\- Tant qu'à faire. Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles seul. Je risque juste de lui enlever complètement l'envie de parler.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Continuer de mon côté.

\- Entendu, à tout à l'heure, conclut le jeune capitaine en continuant tout droit alors qu'Hijikata s'apprêtait à tourner à droite.

\- N'oublie pas qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir !

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas oublié.

\- Et pas de bagarre avec la chinoise !

\- Ça, je vais sûrement oublier. Et toi, si tu vas chez le coiffeur, garde le reçu, je vérifierai.

\- Rah, lâche-moi un peu !

Sougo s'éloigna plus joyeusement, la perspective de rendre visite à l'agence l'ayant visiblement égayé. Alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de saluer Kagura, il ne remarqua pas le regard qui le transperçait avec insistance dans son dos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Que donnent les recherches ? demanda Hijikata à Yamazaki assis dans un coin de la pièce, lui-même s'installant derrière son écritoire.

\- Pas grand-chose, vice-commandant, se désola l'inspecteur en parcourant des yeux le rapport rassemblant les comptes-rendus de tous les agents, les plus longs ne prenant pas plus de quelques lignes. Quelques soupçons qui se sont révélés être des fausses pistes. Les trois quarts des agents sont rentrés complètement bredouilles.

\- Rien du tout, même après trois jours ? insista son supérieur.

\- Rien d'exploitable.

Il soupira lourdement et se redressa en entendant la porte coulisser.

\- Ah, Sougo ! Du nouveau ?

\- Rien de mieux que l'histoire avec l'employé de bureau hier.

Le vice-commandant se laissa retomber en s'affaissant, déçu.

\- Qui n'est pas encore rentré ?

\- Harada, mais je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui allait recevoir une prime.

Hijikata se passa la main sur le front, visiblement proie à un mal de tête.

\- Troisième jours, et on stagne complètement.

\- Je sais plus comment chercher, approuva Sougo. Yamazaki, tu serais pas le doppelgänger ?

\- Franchement, capitaine, répondit l'inspecteur avec un sourire gêné, vous pensez qu'il voudrait de ma vie ?

\- Hum. C'est un excellent argument. Hijikata-san, on peut rayer Yamazaki de la liste des suspects.

\- Parce que j'y figurais ?

Hijikata, cependant, ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire, à râler ou à lever les yeux au plafond. Les mains jointes sous le menton, ses lèvres bougeant machinalement pour faire glisser une cigarette qui avait déjà rejoint le cendrier depuis plusieurs minutes. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, il ne semblait pas avoir écouté l'échange.

\- … Moi non plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la réduire. Cette liste est juste trop longue… ça ne concerne pas moins que toute la ville… Il faudrait vérifier les gens un par un… à quoi bon ? Vu le temps que ça prendra, on ne sauvera personne.

Sougo cligna des yeux, surpris. Il était rare qu'Hijikata fasse preuve d'abattement, surtout en public et en particulier devant lui. C'était une vision tellement inhabituelle et dérangeante que Yamazaki préféra faire semblant de se plonger dans son rapport pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça, Hijikata-san.

\- Ah, ne recommence pas s'il te plaît !

\- À quoi ? Ah, non, je ne t'accusais pas d'être cet amanto. Au bout du compte, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenu aussi longtemps dans ta peau.

\- Arrête, je te dis, je ne suis pas d'humeur. On patauge complètement dans cette affaire. On est impuissants. Je commence à me dire que tu avais raison. On ne pourra rien faire pour la personne dont il a pris la place, alors autant l'accepter et garder l'œil ouvert au cas où il se manifesterait de nouveau.

Sougo croisa les bras en pinçant les lèvres. Que lui tienne ce genre de discours, c'était une chose. Mais l'entendre dans la bouche d'Hijikata le dérangeait.

\- Arrête tes conneries, ou les gars vont te suivre et je vais vraiment être obligé de t'évincer pour le bien de l'enquête, dit-il très sérieusement. On n'a pas perdu, on a encore nos chances de le retrouver. Je me suis un peu renseigné auprès de spécialistes, apparemment ces créatures imitent mal le vieillissement. Pour peu qu'elle n'ait pas imité une personne du troisième âge, ça finira par se voir. Il faut qu'on se mette en contact avec des médecins qui pourraient constater des choses bizarres chez leurs patients. Si on ne peut pas sauver ce gars, on le vengera tôt ou tard. Alors décolle cette tronche de ton visage, ça ne te va pas.

Hijikata en resta stupéfait, les yeux ronds et sans un mot. Yamazaki restait plongé dans ses papiers, ayant l'impression désagréable d'être de trop.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas non plus de parler comme ça.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, vu que ton humeur a tendance à influencer celle de tout le monde ici. À tout à l'heure, vice-commandant, conclut-il en leur tournant le dos, je vais parler de ça à Kondo, ce serait bien qu'on en discute en réunion en soir.

Le vice-commandant le fixa d'un regard intense tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. La suite se passa très vite : la main de Sougo se tendit vers la porte, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son but. Surpris et légèrement hébété, son regard s'attarda sur les éclaboussures rouges qui tachaient la paroi blanche, avant de se baisser sur son épaule gauche d'où dépassait l'extrémité d'une lame d'acier. Une goutte écarlate tomba sur le plancher, puis deux, puis quatre. Le regard figé dans une expression d'horreur, Yamazaki vit son chef retirer sa lame d'un geste brusque de la chair du capitaine qui fut agité d'un soubresaut avant de se retourner, s'affalant le dos contre la porte où se dessina une large fleur rouge.

\- Capitaine ! hurla-t-il.

Sougo sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche, mais la douleur ne lui permit que d'afficher une grimace et de regarder, impuissant, son supérieur lever de nouveau son arme sur lui. L'inspecteur sembla alors retrouver sa mobilité et réussit à se jeter sur le vice-commandant, lui immobilisant les bras ; d'une prise violente, celui le rejeta brutalement au sol avant d'achever son geste et de trancher en diagonale le torse du jeune capitaine d'où jaillit un flot de sang qui alla éclabousser son uniforme ainsi que le visage d'un Yamazaki horrifié qui ne put que regarder le corps de Sougo s'effondrer au sol pour ne plus bouger. Le visage d'Hijikata se retournant pour lui faire face lui donna une nouvelle impulsion, et il se jeta en arrière pour tenter d'atteindre la seconde porte, celle qui donnait sur le couloir. Il fallait avertir quelqu'un, vite…

Trop tard. Il glapit quand la main puissante du vice-commandant lui empoigna les cheveux, grimaçant lorsqu'il le traîna pour le forcer à revenir dans la pièce. Les paupières étroitement fermées, les mains vainement crispées sur la poigne inflexible qui le contraignait, il attendait le coup fatal, se demandant fugacement si se faire décapiter faisait vraiment mal…

Au lieu de ça, la main qui le retenait le secoua, comme pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Regarde, imbécile !

Mû par un réflexe en entendant la voix de son supérieur, il obéit… Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire menaça de tomber devant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le corps de Sougo avait cessé de saigner ; mais au lieu de la pâleur à laquelle on aurait dû s'attendre après une telle perte de sang, sa peau avait pris une teinte rose vif. Son corps semblait s'être élargi tandis que la longueur se ses bras et de ses jambes diminuait millimètre par millimètre, et ses cheveux se rétractaient peu à peu dans son crâne.

\- Mais… Mais c'est le…

\- Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre depuis quelques jours. Ça a commencé à m'interpeller l'autre jour au réfectoire, il a mangé ses nouilles natures, alors qu'il a l'habitude d'y mettre du tabasco depuis qu'il est gamin, même quand il est malade. Ensuite, quand sa sœur arrive dans la conversation même en sous-entendu, il se renferme et cherche à éviter que je voie son regard, en mettant son masque sur les yeux ou en marchant devant ou derrière moi. Hier, il n'a fait aucun des deux. Et surtout, je veux bien avaler qu'il ait voulu me réconforter dans un accès d'humanité, mais jamais, jamais il ne m'aurait appelé vice-commandant sans ironie.

Toujours bouche bée, Yamazaki ne réalisa que le vice-commandant le tenait toujours par les cheveux que lorsque celui-ci les lâcha, le laissant choir avec un petit « aïe ».

\- Mais alors, le capitaine Okita… ? demanda-t-il en se redressant tout en se massant le crâne.

\- C'est ce qu'il va falloir faire dire à cette chose quand elle reprendra conscience, répondit Hijikata en fixant intensément l'extra-terrestre au sol. Regarde, ses blessures sont déjà presque entièrement refermées.

En effet, l'entaille qui lui traversait le torse n'était plus qu'un trait sur la peau et le trou à l'épaule était presque entièrement guéri. Dans le même temps, le retour à sa forme originelle avait continué à s'effectuer, bien que les traits de Sougo soient encore bien reconnaissables, comme une version grotesque du jeune capitaine. Ils virent alors les sourcils presque disparus se froncer, ses bras remuer légèrement alors qu'un grognement s'échappait de sa bouche…

D'un mouvement brusque, Hijikata avait à nouveau planté son sabre dans l'autre épaule de la créature, la renvoyant dans l'inconscience avec un cri de douleur.

\- Vice-commandaaaant ! pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Je trouve que ça fait un bien fou, répondit-il en récupérant son arme.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça comme ça !

Hijikata regarda sa lame, avant de l'essuyer en reculant d'un pas.

\- Tu as raison. Désolé.

\- Tout de même…

L'inspecteur baissa alors les yeux sur le sabre que lui tendait son supérieur.

\- Tiens, je te laisse la place.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

Des sadiques. Il était cerné par des sadiques.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sombre, isolée et insonorisée, cette cave devait être un lieu particulièrement habitué au calme ; pourtant, aujourd'hui, le bruit qui y régnait faisait battre en retraite même les cafards, pourtant si coriaces à Edo. Sougo, les yeux dans le vague, tapotait mollement l'épaule de Kondo qui le serrait contre lui dans une étreinte qui maintenait le jeune homme debout aussi bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'étouffer.

\- Sougooooo ! braillait-il dans des torrents de larmes, je suis désolééééééé ! Comment je pourrais un jour me pardonner çaaaaaaaaa ?

\- C'est bon, Kondo-san, répondait le concerné d'une voix endormie par le sédatif qui coulait encore dans ses veines, j'ai dit que je ne vous en voulais pas.

\- J'aurais dû le reconnaître à l'instant où il a pris ta forme ! sanglotait-il en trempant de larmes et de morve l'épaule de son protégé. Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois laissé avoir !

\- Kondo-san, Kondo-san, je serais mal placé pour vous faire la leçon, vu qu'il a pris votre apparence pour m'approcher et que ça a marché. Par contre, si vous me brisez la colonne vertébrale, il est possible que je vous en veuille un peu.

\- Mon apparence ? répéta Kondo en l'éloignant enfin – à son grand soulagement – de lui, mais le tenant toujours par les épaules comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais comment a-t-il pu faire ? Comment a-t-il pu accéder à mon ADN sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?

\- Kondo-san, répondit adossé à une paroi de la pièce Hijikata qui, bien qu'ayant été également soulagé en retrouvant son camarade, commençait à trouver cette scène d'effusions un peu longue, à force de vous prendre des coups d'Otae qui vous font cracher votre sang et vos dents, sans compter votre pilosité trop fréquemment à découvert, cette créature n'avait qu'à se baisser. Il est à peu près aussi difficile de trouver un échantillon de votre ADN qu'une raquette dans la chambre de Yamazaki, ajouta-t-il pointant du pouce l'espion également présent dans la pièce.

\- Cette créature ne t'a pas fait de mal, hein, dis ? poursuivit Kondo sans entendre les reproches à peine voilés de son vice-commandant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu dois voir un médecin ?

\- Je vais bien, Kondo-san. J'aurais juste besoin de quelques minutes pour tenir debout comme il faut, assura-t-il en se laissant tomber en appui contre la paroi derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin ! Je vais aller prévenir les gars, ils sont morts d'inquiétude ! Toushi, Zaki, je vous le confie !

Hijikata grogna tandis que Kondo sortait de la pièce d'un pas vif. Sougo se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre, les yeux mi-clos.

\- La drogue fait encore effet ? s'enquit Hijikata en s'approchant.

\- La drogue, ça ira. L'affection de Kondo-san par contre… Le sang a arrêté d'irriguer mes pieds un peu trop longtemps.

Le silence s'installa, un peu inconfortable pour les deux hommes encore debout, ne sachant quoi dire ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce fut Sougo qui se chargea de le rompre :

\- Cette saleté… J'espère qu'il n'a pas abîmé mon sabre.

\- Il a bien essayé de l'abîmer sur moi, c'était important pour son rôle, il faut croire.

\- Le bâtard… Je vais lui faire payer…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie à ce point ? Qu'il ait essayé de te piquer ta cible ou qu'il ait foiré son coup ?

\- … Un peu les deux, je suppose, fit-il en se relevant. Comme quoi rien ne vaut jamais l'origi… Oups !

\- Aïe ! Bordel, reste assis si tu as encore besoin de récupérer ! dit furieusement Hijikata en se massant le crâne à l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés les cheveux que Sougo avait saisis pour se rattraper.

\- Désolé, lâcha Sougo en restant néanmoins debout, le dos à nouveau appuyé contre le mur.

Il prit quelques instants pour respirer profondément, avant de reprendre :

\- Au fait ; à qui je dois d'avoir été retrouvé ?

\- Oh, à quelqu'un qui te connaît mieux que personne.

Yamazaki sourit, attendri, avant de baisser les yeux sur la main du vice-commandant posée sur son épaule.

\- C'était un beau boulot d'enquête, Yamazaki.

\- Un… De… Quoi ?

\- Allons, ne sois pas si modeste. T'auras une prime pour la peine.

\- Mais je…

Il s'interrompit, se sentant soudain menacé par la pression qu'exerçait la main toujours sur son épaule. Entre temps, Sougo avait fini de se remettre d'aplomb en se décollant du mur ; il étira ses bras et ses jambes, fit quelques pas, refusa l'aide d'Hijikata pour marcher, puis, en passant à côté de lui, tapota l'autre épaule d'un Yamazaki toujours paralysé.

\- Toi, au moins, t'es un pote. Je te ferai capitaine quand je serai vice-commandant.

\- Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs ! lança l'actuel vice-commandant d'une voix furieuse dans son dos pendant qu'il s'éloignait sans se retourner vers la porte, pressé de revoir la lumière du jour.

\- Vice-commandant… pourquoi ? fit Yamazaki lorsqu'il fut sorti.

Hijikata prit le temps de tirer une latte de sa cigarette avant de répondre.

\- Tu le connais au moins assez bien pour comprendre ça. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée de m'être redevable… Et quand il est contrarié, ça accentue ses envies de meurtre. À mon égard bien sûr, mais ça ne l'a jamais dérangé de s'échauffer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le bien de tous, il vaut mieux ménager son amour-propre.

Il rajusta sa veste en s'apprêtant à sortir à son tour.

\- Toi et moi, on est les seuls à avoir été présents lors de sa capture. Je compte sur toi, si tu tiens ta langue, il n'en saura jamais rien.

\- Compris…

Il suivit des yeux le dos du vice-commandant qui empruntait le même chemin que Sougo et s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour.

\- Du coup, ma prime, je l'aurais quand même ou… ? D'accord, d'accord, je plaisantais ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face au regard qu'il reçut en réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous savez, je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, hein ! On dit beaucoup de choses sur nous, les Dittoriens, mais il ne faut pas en croire la moitié, tout ça est très exagéré. Non, moi, je suis partisan d'une manière pacifique d'agir, je ne suis pas là pour tuer des gens, vraiment. D'ailleurs, de notre point de vue, prendre la place d'une autre créature est un honneur, c'est un signe de très grande estime pour cette…

\- Mais tu vas te taire, oui, s'impatienta l'agent de garde devant la cellule en lançant un coup de pied dans les barreaux, ses sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes aux verres épais. Tu crois que j'avalerais une chose pareille ? Et même si c'est vrai, je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne vous pardonne pas ce que vous avez fait au capitaine Okita !

Du capitaine, la créature qui plaidait sa cause dans la geôle en avait définitivement perdu tous les traits. Sous sa véritable forme, c'était une créature humanoïde, replète et plus petite qu'un humain, à la peau rose foncé à la consistance qui paraissait malléable, comme de la pâte à modeler. Ses mains à trois doigts terminaient des bras courts, son crâne était chauve et deux petites antennes en dépassaient. Sa voix était aiguë et criarde, et sa physionomie était davantage cette d'un pleutre : lorsque le pied heurta le barreau, il se replia aussitôt d'un bond jusqu'au fond de sa geôle avec un couinement de souris. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu, les agents du Shinsengumi s'étaient sérieusement demandé comment cette pauvre créature avait pu tenir le rôle du brave capitaine Okita, ni pourquoi elle l'avait voulu. L'autorité, l'admiration et la crainte des autres, ou le talent qu'il avait tenté de lui voler, peut-être…

\- Ne t'approche pas de la cellule, t'es stupide ou quoi ? lança une voix venant du couloir. Tu tiens à te faire chopper toi aussi ?

\- Capitaine ! s'écria le policier en se retournant aussitôt vers le nouveau venu. Est-ce que vous…

\- Kamiyama, si tu me demandes encore une fois si je vais bien, je retransforme ton cul en fourreau pour sabre de mauvaise qualité, lui assura Sougo.

La bouche de l'agent se referma aussitôt.

\- File de là, reprit-il sans plus de détour, faut que je parle à ça en privé.

\- Mais capitaine, vous…

\- Main-te-nant, Kamiyama.

Il hésita, mais devant le regard de son supérieur, Kamiyama sembla estimer que mieux valait le métamorphe plutôt que lui, aussi se contenta-t-il de saluer et de déguerpir. La créature n'avait pas quitté le mur du fond, se plaquant au contraire davantage contre lui en déglutissant lorsque le visiteur se tourna vers lui.

\- T'as quand même un sacré culot pour prendre la place d'un de ceux qui te rechercheraient à coup sûr, commença Sougo.

\- Hé hé, rit nerveusement le dittorien, vous savez ce qu'on dit, « garde tes amis proches de toi et tes ennemis encore plus proches » …

\- T'aimes les citations ? en voilà une autre : « notre pardon sera la vengeance ».

\- … Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été bon en littérature. Allons, pas la peine d'avoir peur ainsi, lui dit-il d'un air plus affable. J'éprouve un certain respect pour ceux qui parviennent à m'avoir.

\- Ah… Ah bon ? Alors… Je peux espérer que vous ne soyez pas là pour vous venger ?

\- Je peux même te donner un petit coup de pouce en plaisant en ta faveur. Si j'insiste sur le fait que tu n'as pas profité de mon état pour me faire du mal, ça ne peut qu'être à ton bénéfice.

\- Vraiment vous feriez ça ? demanda-t-il les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr. J'aurais juste besoin, en échange, que tu me rendes un petit service.

\- … Un service ?

\- Ça ne serait que justice vu le préjudice, non ? Rassure-toi, c'est parfaitement dans tes cordes.

Il tira alors de sa poche et brandit devant lui ce qui était de toute évidence une poignée de cheveux arrachés. Courts, noirs, rebiquant un peu et possédant de légers reflets verdâtres.

\- Ça devrait suffire. J'aurais juste besoin que tu te transformes en cette personne, disons… Quelques heures, je m'en contenterai.

\- Mais ces cheveux, fit le métamorphe en se penchant, ce sont ceux de…

\- Alala, on ne peut rien te cacher. C'est un peu gênant, mais ça peut rester entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Hijikata-san n'a jamais eu le temps de jouer avec moi quand j'étais petit. Ça m'a toujours manqué. Grâce à toi, je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Heu… J'ai passé assez de temps avec votre esprit pour savoir que ce n'est guère crédible, fit l'amanto qui commençait à sentir une goutte de sueur lui couler le long du visage.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je veux vraiment jouer.

\- Il n'y a que vous pour appeler ça un jeu !

\- Tu sais, dit Sougo en faisant craquer la jointure de ses poings, tu sais que quitte à jouer avec quelqu'un, à défaut d'Hijikata, je pourrais me contenter de l'enfoiré qui m'a enfermé trois jours dans une cave.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que…

\- Définitivement, tu n'as pas passé assez de temps dans ma tête, affirma le capitaine, avant d'ajouter avec son meilleur sourire sadique : et c'est sans doute mieux pour ta santé mentale. Physique, par contre…

\- Aaargh ! AU SECOURS, À L'AIDE, QUELQU'UN !

OoOoOoOoOoO


	31. Les parents n'aiment voir grandir

OoOoOoOoO

 **Les parents n'aiment voir grandir leurs enfants que jusqu'à l'adolescence**

OoOoOoOoO

Un soupir général exprimant à la fois la satisfaction et le soulagement ponctua la fin de l'entraînement. Pouvant enfin se permettre de relâcher la tension, les combattants prirent quelques minutes pour souffler, allèrent boire une gorgée d'eau, ou pour les plus zélés, filèrent aussitôt vers Kondo pour demander un avis, un conseil ou pour parler des points qu'ils devraient améliorer la prochaine fois. D'autres, dans le même but, interrogeaient leurs senpais plus expérimentés, donnant lieu devant les râteliers à des conversations parfois envahissantes pour ceux qui souhaitaient simplement déposer leurs armes. Toushirou Hijikata, notamment, était régulièrement sollicité par ses collègues, la plupart ayant fini par le considérer comme le bras droit de leur mentor. Ce qui, visiblement, ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

\- Attention, Hijikata, tu as un cafard dans le dos !

Les gars qui l'encadraient à droite et à gauche s'éloignèrent aussitôt de leur camarade qui resta impassible. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et se baissa au tout dernier moment, juste assez tôt pour sentir le bokuto siffler à son oreille sans le toucher. Dans le même élan, il se retourna et saisit d'une main plaquée sur son front la tête de Sougo.

\- Tout va bien, déclara-t-il, je l'ai attrapée, la sale bête.

Furieux, le jeune garçon tenta un instant de lui rentrer dedans pour le frapper, agitant des poings menaçants, mais le bras plus long de son aîné le maintenait à distance. Il abandonna rapidement la partie en se dégageant de la prise d'un coup sec avant de faire volte-face, non sans avoir lancé en arrière un regard si lourd de promesses qu'il fit regretter leur rire à ceux qui s'étaient laissés aller à s'amuser de la scène. Toushirou, lui, s'en retourna comme si rien ne s'était passé au rangement de son arme d'entraînement, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune inquiétude quant à ses arrières qu'il lui faudrait sans doute surveiller ce soir. C'était la routine, après tout.

Une pensée lui remuait néanmoins l'esprit derrière son masque d'indifférence. Le voir tenir Sougo à distance de la sorte, sans bouger et un bras tendu tandis que le gamin agitait furieusement les siens avait certainement un effet comique vu de l'extérieur, comme un chien de dessin animé repoussant de manière ennuyée un chaton au mauvais caractère. Mais ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, c'est qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de retenir ce chaton. Semaine après semaine, mois après mois, sa force croissait, ses bras s'allongeaient, ses ongles venant parfois griffer le kimono là où, dans les premiers temps, il leur aurait manqué bien quinze centimètres d'allonge. Il savait que bientôt viendrait le jour où son bras se plierait sous la pression, où il ne pourrait plus se contenter de rester immobile à le regarder d'un air blasé. Bientôt, ces moments perdraient leur saveur de gag…

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il marmonna à l'attention de ses voisins :

\- Tss, il devient prévisible. Il pourrait renouveler ses blagues de temps en temps.

\- Euh… Oui, sans doute, Toushirou-senpai, mais tu sais, tu as _vraiment_ un cafard qui te grimpe sur l'épaule…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… _Beurk_!

OoOoOoOoO

 _Clac ! Clac !_

Les sabres de bois s'entrechoquaient au rythme des mouvements des deux combattants. Un assaut vint frapper de l'extrémité en bambou le haut de la cuisse d'un des adversaires, juste assez fort pour marquer le coup sans lui faire mal, mais ayant quand même pour effet de le faire bondir en arrière, effrayé.

\- Eh ! Fais gaffe !

\- Surveille tes ouvertures, répondit Toushirou en guise d'excuses. En garde, on reprend.

Les bokutos claquèrent de nouveau. Une passe, un blocage, une feinte, une ouverture… L'arme plongea de nouveau vers l'entrejambe, frappant plus sévèrement cette fois.

\- Aïe !

\- Je t'avais prévenu. S'il faut te castrer pour te faire intégrer les bases de la défense, ça ne me fait pas peur.

Un sentiment visiblement peu partagé par le pauvre jeune homme qui recula la sueur au front et un sourire forcé et tordu sur le visage.

\- Eh, eh, du calme, hein, je suis nouveau, souviens-toi, Kondo-san t'a demandé d'être gentil avec moi !

\- Je ne serai pas méchant. Je te laisserai de quoi pisser, promis.

Gloups.

\- Je… Je vais me concentrer…

\- Parfait.

Ils combattirent encore ; lorsque le temps imparti fut écoulé, ils baissèrent tous deux leurs armes.

\- C'était mieux.

\- Merci, Toushirou-senpai, soupira-t-il avec gratitude.

Aussi formateur que pût être un duel avec Toushirou, il fut soulagé de passer au combat suivant, cette fois contre un autre élève arrivé il y avait à peine plus de temps que lui.

\- Alors, s'amusa son nouvel adversaire, t'as encore tes boules ? Physiquement du moins ? T'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec tous les nouveaux mais il a jamais mis la menace à exécution. C'est pour trier ceux qui sont vraiment motivés, paraît-il.

\- Ah ah, oui, approuva son kouhai, j'aimerais autant que ce soit vrai, j'ai guère envie de devenir le premier ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir encore.

\- Ah, ne m'en parle pas, grogna son camarade. Avec ces entraînements, je n'ai même pas le temps d'y penser. Les filles du village doivent pleurer en ce moment.

\- Oui, de soulagement. Personnellement, je ne vais pas m'amuser à rester fidèle aux donzelles du village. La première qui passera par ici fera l'affaire. Enfin, si elle jolie, quoi. Faut bien entretenir la mécanique…

Il s'interrompit soudain en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule : il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Toushirou. Il craignit un instant qu'il ne soit venu le réprimander au sujet du temps passé à discuter plutôt qu'à travailler, mais étrangement, son expression paraissait plus compatissante que critique.

\- Un autre petit conseil gratuit : tu devrais vraiment apprendre à faire gaffe au sous-texte quand tu parles. Ou à défaut, à parler moins fort.

\- Le sous-texte ? répéta-t-il, confus. Quel sous texte ?

\- Celui qui pourrait être sujet à interprétation.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ou de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire que Toushirou recula d'un pas, et que lui vit toute pensée cohérente déserter son cerveau lorsqu'un coup violent venu de derrière lui le cueillit dans les parties dont il vantait plus tôt l'utilité.

\- Pardon, je t'avais pas vu ! lança une voix juvénile dans son dos. Sonné, sa respiration perdue quelque part dans son estomac ne parvenant pas à extérioriser sa détresse, le malheureux regardait les étoiles de douleur danser devant ses yeux écarquillés tandis que Toushirou s'accroupissait près de lui, s'enquérant silencieusement de son état à côté de leur autre camarade qui lui secouait l'épaule avec affolement, comme s'il cherchait à réveiller un mort.

\- Aaah, mec, ça va ? Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie !

\- C'était quoi ça ? articula-t-il lorsqu'il put respirer.

\- Le sous-texte.

\- De quoi ? répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

\- La seule fille dans les parages est sa sœur, développa Toushirou. Que penses-tu qu'il en ait déduit quand tu as affirmé que tu irais sauter sur la plus proche ?

\- … Mais c'est stupide ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Un peu quand même...

\- Pas du tout ! affirma-t-il, scandalisé, essayant de se redresser avant que son anatomie malmenée ne manifeste son désaccord. Je respecte le « bro code », moi !

-… Hein ?

\- Jamais la sœur d'un pote ! Tu connais forcément cette règle !

\- J'ai jamais eu beaucoup de potes. Lui non plus. Sans compter qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de raison particulière pour faire du mal aux gens.

\- Il est pas passé loin de le tuer, quand même, fit remarquer leur camarade encore en état, avec un coup d'œil prudent en arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas le suivant en ligne de mire, mais Sougo était retourné à ses exercices sans plus se soucier de sa victime.

\- Mais c'est quoi, ce gosse ? Et puis, comment il a pu comprendre de quoi je parlais, ce n'est pas de son âge !

\- De tout ce qu'il fait d'impropre à son âge, c'est sans doute le moins choquant. Tenter d'émasculer ses camarades en feignant l'accident, c'est en principe pas de son âge non plus.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir !

\- Tu plaisantes. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas après moi qu'il en a.

\- Aide-moi à me relever, au moins ! Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais j'arrive plus à faire bouger mes jambes comme je veux...

\- Nan. Il m'a pas encore emmerdé aujourd'hui, je vais pas lui donner une raison de s'y mettre. Et puis, tu en es là à cause de ta connerie, ça te servira de leçon.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou est-ce que lui aussi, il s'amusait de son sort ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? fit soudain une voix dans leur dos.

\- Il a glissé, Kondo-san, répondit Toushirou en se redressant.

\- Ah ? s'inquiéta leur mentor qui les avait rejoints. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit furieusement la bouche pour répondre, mais croisa le regard de Sougo. Elle se referma instantanément.

\- N… Non, Kondo-san, je vais bien, répondit-il en s'appuyant sur son bokuto pour se redresser, cachant difficilement que sa future descendance hurlait à l'agonie.

\- Bon... Reprenez en faisant attention où vous mettez les pieds, d'accord ?

Il regarda avec un sentiment proche du désespoir le seul ici ayant un semblant d'autorité sur le gamin s'éloigner sans se douter de rien, tandis que son camarade le soutenait comme il pouvait. Toushirou, les bras croisés, regardait par-dessus son épaule Sougo dont l'éclat meurtrier qui aurait fait reculer un buffle était toujours présent dans le regard. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut que son aîné l'observait, il lui tira la langue avant de le snober et de s'en retourner à ses occupations.

« C'est un peu tard pour agir comme un sale gosse ordinaire », songea-t-il, avant d'ajouter, toujours pour lui-même : « et ça ne date pas d'hier ».

OoOoOoOoO

Le beau soleil qui brillait dans un ciel sans nuages ne rendait que plus agréable le repos que s'octroyaient les membres du dojo après leur entraînement. Assis en cercle au pied d'un arbre, une poignée d'entre eux que la chaleur estivale n'avait pas rendus totalement comateux s'étaient réunis pour se lancer dans une discussion passionnée sur la stratégie de combat en groupe, chacun étayant son opinion d'arguments techniques pointus. Parmi eux se comptaient notamment un ancien brigand qui avait baroudé partout avant de s'assagir et de se faire recruter par les membres les plus anciens du dojo ; à côté de lui se tenait un mendiant qui avait éveillé l'admiration de Kondo par sa capacité à faire sa route en évitant tous les combats qu'il pouvait et en gagnant les autres ; un autre était un ancien membre d'un dojo voisin, précisément un de ceux qui, dans le passé, avaient pour passe-temps d'aller agresser – ou plus honnêtement comme il l'admettait lui-même, de se faire mettre un petite raclée – par Toushirou lorsque celui-ci agissait encore en solitaire. Des dissensions internes avaient eu pour conséquence de lui mettre ses anciens camarades à dos, lui faisant réaliser hélas un peu tard que la philosophie brutale de ce groupe n'était pas la plus saine qui soit. Il avait été secouru par les membres du dojo de Kondo essentiellement par pitié, pitié qui avait fini par se muer en camaraderie après quelques semaines en leur compagnie. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Toushirou n'avait fait aucune difficulté à ce qu'il les rejoigne ; certains avaient vu là de la grandeur d'âme, ce qu'il leur laissait croire. Ceux qui le connaissaient un peu mieux avaient deviné qu'en vérité, il ne se souvenait même pas de lui.

Le quatrième à compléter ce groupe était Sougo. Malgré leur différence d'âge et d'expérience, le silence se faisait tout autant lorsqu'il prenait la parole, recevant le même respect et la même attention du haut de ses quatorze ans. Il était vrai que c'était déjà le cas depuis bien longtemps, pratiquement depuis que le jeune garçon avait décidé de s'intéresser aux conversations des autres. Les quelques-uns qui avaient tenté dans le passé de le remettre, selon eux, à sa juste place d'enfant, avaient rapidement perdu leurs doutes ainsi qu'une partie de leur amour-propre. Depuis, ce gamin discutait d'égal à égal avec des adultes trois fois plus expérimentés que lui, offrant un tableau étrange à l'œil extérieur ; avec le temps, il l'était devenu de moins en moins, et l'habitude ne semblait pas en être la seule cause.

Toutes ces réflexions tournaient sous le crâne d'un autre combattant étendu à l'ombre d'un arbre proche, les bras croisés derrière la tête, jouant machinalement avec la brindille calée entre ses dents. Sa longue queue de cheval traînait dans l'herbe et ses yeux bleus sur le groupe en pleine discussion.

\- Tu as l'air pensif, Toushi.

\- Hum ? lâcha le jeune homme en revenant sur Terre. Oh, non, je pensais juste à… quelque chose…

\- C'est la définition même d'être pensif, lui fit remarquer Kondo avec un léger rire, profitant lui aussi de l'ombre bienfaisante de l'arbre, le dos appuyé contre son tronc.

\- Je pensais à Sougo, en fait.

\- Ah ?

Son sourire diminua quelque peu. Quand le plus jeune de ses protégés occupait l'esprit de Toushirou, c'était rarement en termes affectueux.

\- Il a grandi, déclara simplement celui-ci en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder en face.

\- Oh ?

Kondo jeta à son tour un coup d'œil au garçon qui ne le remarqua pas, absorbé dans sa conversation.

\- Tu as raison, s'exclama-t-il, la bonne humeur revenue sur son visage. C'est vrai que je ne le réalise pas en le voyant tous les jours, mais il était vraiment tout petit quand on a commencé tout ça ! Comme le temps passe… C'est un jeune homme, maintenant !

\- Hum…

\- Ça ne te rend pas un peu nostalgique ?

\- Si…

\- Ah ah ! Tu m'en bouches un coin, là ! Je t'ai posé la question comme ça, mais après le cirque quasi-quotidien que vous me jouez depuis des années, je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre m'approuver !

\- En fait, Kondo-san, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à regretter ses petits coups de poings et ses gamineries maintenant qu'il a la carrure nécessaire pour être franchement dangereux et l'âge de mettre au point des stratagèmes plus élaborés pour me pourrir la vie. C'est qu'il a tendance à devenir fourbe en grandissant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Bah… C'est un malin, quoi.

\- Et un sadique.

\- Oh, là, tu exagères.

\- On verra qui aura eu raison dans quelques années.

Toushirou se laissa retomber dans l'herbe et soupira, fermant les yeux.

\- Il s'ennuie, ce gosse. Il se tient à hauteur d'adulte sans jamais avoir mis un pied hors de son patelin, ça le frustre et ça se sent. Il a besoin d'espace.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Pas vous ?

\- Si. Justement…

Toushirou ouvrit un œil, intrigué par le ton plus sérieux que venait de prendre son mentor.

\- Justement, répéta-t-il, tu te souviens de notre projet de faire quelque chose de ce groupe que nous avons fondé ? Il se trouve que j'ai reçu des nouvelles de la grande ville… Il pourrait y avoir une opportunité… Il faut que je t'en parle.

OoOoOoOoO


	32. Si vous changez de corps

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bonjour à tous ceux qui passeront par là ! J'espère que votre rentrée, si vous en avez eu une, s'est bien passée !

Aujourd'hui, je tente une structure d'histoire un peu spéciale, mais qui je l'espère ne paraîtra pas trop embrouillée et restera suffisamment claire pour la compréhension. Les retours sont les bienvenus à ce sujet, je réponds à tous.

Et pour l'occasion, j'en ai profité pour écrire une partie de l'histoire qui ne lui est fondamentalement pas nécessaire, mais qui concerne un personnage sur lequel j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps, sans jamais jusqu'ici avoir d'idée pour le faire. Ni, avons-le, avoir osé, c'est le genre de personnage qui vous donne l'impression qu'il va sortir de son monde fictif et venir vous trucider si vous écrivez des conneries à son sujet. Bref, j'espère lui avoir rendu correctement hommage.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Si vous changez de corps avec quelqu'un, évitez tout de même que votre premier réflexe soit de regarder dans votre pantalon**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rien à droite, rien à gauche… Vu que rien ne vient me freiner, je continue à monter tranquillement les escaliers. De temps en temps, je m'arrête pour tendre l'oreille : rien du tout, à se demander ce qu'il est bien venu foutre là. Il avait déjà l'air bizarre avant d'entrer, enfin, plus bizarre que d'habitude, je veux dire, c'est à se demander ce qu'il manigance. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a dû retrouver quelqu'un là-haut, mais qui serait entré par la porte principale, et non par derrière. Suspect, ça. Sûr, il vaut mieux que je le suive pour le couvrir, au cas où. Imaginez qu'il ait des ennuis ? Il vaut mieux que je sois là. Et s'il a quelques casseroles honteuses à cacher, vaut mieux que je sois là aussi.

C'est toujours aussi silencieux, décidément. Je suis vaguement tenté par l'idée de faire du bruit moi-même histoire d'attirer l'attention de personnes éventuellement en planque, mais je laisse vite tomber : il n'y a aucun endroit où se cacher dans ce vieil immeuble à l'abandon, tous les meubles et même la plupart des portes ont été soit emportés par les précédents locataires, soit pillés ensuite. Un coup d'œil à chaque étage suffit à vérifier que les lieux sont déserts, et si quelqu'un était assez con pour tenter le diable malgré tout, il serait bien accueilli. Pensant à ça, je rajuste le lance-roquette sur mon épaule. Je vais bientôt être arrivé en haut, il va donc sûrement m'être utile sous peu. Contre Hijikata ou quelqu'un d'autre, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je me contenterai de peu.

Arrivé à l'avant-dernier étage avant le toit, j'entends enfin quelque chose ; en m'arrêtant et en tendant l'oreille, je perçois plusieurs voix, dont celle d'Hijikata. Avec qui peut-il avoir rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil ? En plus, ça chauffe, visiblement. On dirait bien que quelqu'un se fait joyeusement passer à tabac. Attendez, ce ne serait quand même pas lui, qu'on passerait à tabac ? Ils oseraient ? S'en prendre au vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi ? Sans m'inviter ? Mais cette idée tombe bien vite à l'eau : je sais bien à quoi ressemble le cri de douleur d'Hijikata, et même si ça y ressemble pas mal, ce n'est pas sa voix. Une voix qu'il me semble connaître, d'ailleurs, même si je n'y associe pas ce cri de douleur…

Je n'ai guère l'occasion de m'y attarder, cependant : les cris deviennent plus clairs un bref instant alors que la porte coulissante menant au toit s'ouvre et se referme derrière un Hijikata clairement indemne. Et seul. Zut, j'arrive trop tard on dirait, son rendez-vous est terminé. Bon, tant pis, ce bazooka ne servira pas aujourd'hui, on dirait…

J'attends que la série de petits « pocs » de la grenade roulant sur le sol au-dessus de ma tête se soit arrêté et que l'explosion ait fini d'envoyer des débris de pierre et de ciment un peu partout pour monter tranquillement à sa rencontre. Pas mal, ce modèle, j'en recommanderai. Moins de fumée et une explosion de meilleure qualité. J'arrive enfin en vue de l'étage où se tient mon vénéré chef, et je sens aussitôt un grand sourire me monter au visage.

Eh ben, Hijikata, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes réflexes ? Pas que te voir en travers d'une porte vitrée avec des éclats de verre un peu partout me soit insoutenable, mais quand même, tu pourrais faire attention. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, moi, je n'ai même pas préparé mon portable pour prendre une photo-souvenir.

\- Oh, désolé, Hijikata-san. Je t'ai vu entrer discrètement dans ce bâtiment. J'ai cru que tu avais trouvé des patriotes joui.

C'est généralement à ce moment-là qu'il explose à son tour.

\- Désolé, vraiment. Tu les esquives, d'habitude…

Alors, rien ? Pas de hurlement, de condamnation au seppuku, que dalle ? Pourtant il est bien conscient, je le vois qui se redresse... avec le regard d'un petit rongeur au milieu de l'autoroute à l'heure de pointe. Oh, ça, vraiment, aussi amusant que ce puisse être, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Pour un peu, je m'inquiéterais.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, aujourd'hui, je lui fais remarquer.

Et pas en forme, c'est peu de le dire… Du coup, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas visé directement en envoyant ma grenade.

Hum ? J'ai dit heureusement ? Je voulais dire dommage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me retiens difficilement de cogner dans un meuble alors que je fais furieusement les cent pas dans la pièce. Impossible de tenir en place : mes mains viennent empoigner mes cheveux et les relâchent aussitôt. Sentir cette toison pelucheuse sous mes doigts n'arrange en rien les choses. Pour ne rien arranger, je passe devant le miroir où l'image de ce maudit yorozuya fait encore monter mon irritation d'un cran, en plus d'une vague de nausée. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit avec lui que j'échange de corps ? J'aurais encore préféré que ce soit avec… n'importe qui ! Ses cheveux m'énervent. J'essaie de les aplatir un peu sur les côtés de mon – son – crâne mais ils se redressent aussitôt, comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre. En arrière, peut-être ? Un peu mieux, mais ça ne ressemble toujours à rien avec cette couleur ridicule. Raaah, ça m'énerve ! Clairement, je n'arriverai pas à faire mieux. Fumer. Il faut que je fume, maintenant. Mais l'autre a récupéré mon paquet sur le toit quand il s'est brusquement mis à jouer mon rôle pour échapper à ses employés. Le sale lâche. Je fais rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de m'arrêter devant le bureau et d'en ouvrir le tiroir où s'accumulait un bric-à-brac hétéroclite. Je me mets à fouiller parmi un fatras de stylos, de bonbons, de relances de loyer impayés, j'écarte une paire de lunettes rectangulaires, un vieux Justaway, et… Ah ! Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. J'ouvre la blague à tabac qui accompagne la fine pipe que je venais de trouver et en renifle rapidement le contenu. Le tabac semble surprenament de bonne qualité, quoiqu'un peu vieux. Pas grave, au point où j'en suis, je ne vais pas faire le difficile. Je bourre la longue pipe, l'allume avec des allumettes trouvées dans un paquet de bougies, et j'inspire une bonne bouffée de fumée réconfortante. Aaah, ça va déjà mieux. Je peux réfléchir un peu plus posément, à présent. Et maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, je finis par poser un regard étonné à l'objet que je tiens entre les doigts. En ouvrant ce tiroir, je m'étais plutôt attendu à tomber avec un peu de chance sur un paquet de clopes oublié par un client, mais certainement pas ça. Ce kiseru était assez simple, avec son corps noir et ses extrémités métalliques, sans décoration ni fioritures particulières, mais malgré tout, cela restait un instrument assez raffiné, plutôt inattendu dans un endroit pareil. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas par ailleurs avoir déjà vu le permanenté fumer quoi que ce soit. Il était plutôt du genre à se balader avec le pique du dernier dango qu'il avait mangé entre les dents.

Je hausse les épaules. Bah, peu importe, après tout. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne s'en est jamais servi. Je déteste l'idée de poser ma bouche là-dessus après lui. Quoique techniquement, il s'agit de _sa_ bouche… Raaah, merde !

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Toshiiiiii !

Ce n'est pas possible, je suis passé dans la quatrième dimension ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Sougo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague que vous me faites tous les deux ?

Je lui hurle dessus en le saisissant par les épaules et en le secouant sans même m'en rendre compte. - Ou alors je dors encore, et je vais me réveiller, hein ? C'est ça ? Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Si ça ne vous a pas réveillé, c'est que vous ne dormiez pas, Kondo-san. Mais pourquoi vous vous affolez comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, Sougo, tu n'as pas vu le comportement de Toushi ?

\- Hum… Récapitulons, du plus récent au plus ancien. Un, commence-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, il envoie promener le Kyokuchou Hatto.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire...

\- Deux, il a l'allure d'un zombie qui se serait habillé et coiffé à la dernière mode des épouvantails.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi débraillé, même pendant son adolescence !

\- Trois, il reste dormir au lieu de venir à une réunion.

\- Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si les gars ne l'avaient pas couvert…

\- Quatre, il n'a pas touché à de la mayonnaise depuis hier soir, poursuit-il en regardant avec regret la bouteille qu'il tenait encore à la main.

\- Quoi ? Je n'étais pas au courant, c'est encore pire que je croyais !

\- Cinq, il n'a pas esquivé une grenade que je n'avais même pas essayé de rendre discrète.

\- Exactement, tu vois bien que… Attends, quoi ?

\- … Nan, oubliez le cinq. Je pense qu'on a fait le tour.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? Tu as une idée ?

\- Hum… Il a acheté un nouveau sabre, récemment ?

\- Tu penses à… Tosshi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, il a disparu, on s'est est assuré !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-il. Vous avez fait ça ? Quand ?

\- Voyons, Sougo, tu y étais !

Ce que ce garçon pouvait être distrait, parfois ! C'est à se demander s'il ne le faisait parfois pas exprès !

\- Non, il a affirmé qu'il était parti, et il a toujours le même sabre… C'est forcément autre chose… La mayonnaise, fais voir la mayonnaise !

C'est sûrement ça, ça expliquerait qu'il soit le seul touché ! Je prends aussitôt la bouteille des mains de Sougo pour m'en assurer.

\- Voyons la date de péremption… Non, elle est encore bonne… Ah, regarde, là ! un petit trou près du bouchon ! L'air a dû rentrer et la faire tourner ! C'est un scandale, je vais mettre le fabricant derrière les barreaux ! Regarde ça, c'est à peine visible, dis-je en brandissant l'objet du crime, on dirait presque le trou d'une seringue…

\- Kondo-san, calmez-vous, je vous rappelle qu'il n'a pas touché à cette bouteille.

\- Ah… Oui.

Il a raison. Il faut que je garde la tête froide, ou on n'arrivera à rien.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de spéculer… Il faut aller le voir directement… Sougo ! tu vas lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? je demande aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi spécialement moi ?

\- Il te fait confiance pour ce genre de chose, souviens toi, justement, quand il a été possédé par Tosshi, c'est à toi qu'il s'est confié en premier !

\- Et vous pensez qu'il fera la même erreur deux fois ? Bah, allons-y. Au point où il en est, il va peut-être donner sa démission, ajoute-t-il en se retournant pour suivre le couloir où avait disparu Toushi.

\- Ah, ne parle pas comme ça, Sougo, s'il te plaît ! Tu imagines le Shinsengumi sans lui ?

\- Très bien, oui, très souvent, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

\- Je t'en prie, l'heure n'est pas aux blagues !

\- Très bien, très bien…

Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à le trouver. Il n'a pas regagné sa chambre, s'est arrêté en route et… Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la bouche ? Une sucette ? Mais depuis quand il aime les bonbons ? En plus de ça, il est planté devant une vitre, à tirer sur sa frange en maugréant.

\- Un problème, Hijikata-san ? lui lance Sougo lorsque nous le rejoignons.

\- Oui, cette frange en V !

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est agaçant ! Regarde ça, j'essaie depuis ce matin, j'ai beau la séparer en deux, ça reprend toujours la même forme ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'avais l'air stupide avec ça ?

\- Je te le répète régulièrement depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- Pourquoi j'en ai jamais tenu compte ? Quel crétin… Bon, on verra ça plus tard. J'avais justement un truc à vous demander.

\- Vous voyez ? Il nous donne du boulot, tout est normal, glisse Sougo à mon intention.

Est-ce qu'il aurait raison ? Est-ce que j'aurais un peu dramatisé les choses ?

\- Est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler de phénomènes d'échanges d'âmes, dernièrement ?

\- Un échange d'…

Mais de quoi il parle, à présent ?

\- Oui, dans un numéro du Jump du mois dernier.

Et Sougo, pourquoi tu lui réponds comme si sa question était tout à fait banale ?

\- Ah oui, celui-là ! s'exclame-t-il, son regard morne semblant s'éclairer d'une étincelle de vie. L'un des meilleurs de ces derniers mois, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la fin ?

\- Un peu convenue, mais comme c'était le cas de l'intrigue en général, ça passait, au moins ce n'était pas un copié-collé des autres histoires du même genre.

Je rappelle avec hésitation :

\- Mais Toshi, la lecture du Jump est interdite dans la caserne…

\- Hum ? Qui a établi une règle pareille, que je l'envoie au seppuku !

\- Toshi, c'est toi…

\- Eh bien, voilà une nouvelle règle pour remplacer l'ancienne, celui qui critique le Jump se fera seppuku !

\- Mais tu as aboli le Kyokuchou Hatto, lui signale Sougo.

\- Tu dis ça contre le Jump, Soui... euh... toi ?

\- Holà, du calme, j'aime le Jump, moi, le tempère Sougo, depuis le temps que je le lis en douce.

\- Très bon état d'esprit, t'as droit à une promotion, je te fais sergent.

\- Je suis capitaine.

\- Est-ce que c'est plus ou moins que sergent ?

\- Chais pas, on a pas de sergents. Le poste directement au-dessus du mien, c'est le tien.

\- Bon, ben tu vas prendre le poste du gorille.

\- Hein ? Toshi !

\- Ça ferait de moi ton supérieur, donc ?

\- Sougo !

\- Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Faut se mettre au boulot, pas vrai, et cette mission est de toute première importance. Mettez tous les gars là-dessus.

\- OK. On viendra te faire le premier rapport tout à l'heure, conclut Sougo en se retournant pour partir.

\- Attends, Sougoooo !

Je tente de le rappeler, mais il est déjà parti.

\- Toushi ! je m'empresse de l'interpeller avant qu'il ne s'en aille à son tour, tu es sûr que… Enfin, je veux dire, cette histoire d'échange d'âme…

\- Enfin, Kondo, me répond-il d'un air blessé, vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

\- Si, bien sûr, Toushi, mais…

\- Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Souichiro-kun ne le voit pas non plus, lui.

\- Euh… Tu parles de Sougo ?

\- Ouais, lui. J'arrête pas de vous le dire, vous vous en faites trop. Je ne ferais rien qui irait contre les intérêts du Shinsengumi.

\- Je sais, mais…

Je suis assez confus. Il a l'air sérieux, mais pas de sa façon habituelle. Moins agressive, moins effrayante, mais bizarrement, il me fait plus flipper que d'habitude…

\- Du coup, je vais aller enquêter de mon côté. Vous me tenez, au courant, hein ? termine-il en reprenant son chemin. Je réalise après coup que c'était la direction de sa chambre.

\- Je reste seul dans le couloir, je me rappelle que Sougo est parti en avant, je me dépêche pour le rattraper et le rejoins près de la sortie.

\- Hé, Sougo ! Attends-moi !

Heureusement, il m'entend cette fois et s'arrête en attendant que je le rejoigne. Imitant Toushi, il avait retiré sa veste d'uniforme qu'il tenait négligemment par-dessus son épaule.

\- Alors, me dit-il, vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Détendez-vous.

Il a toujours l'air aussi calme… Mais il a l'air aussi… Amusé ? Et est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être en train d'être le premier à blâmer le comportement de Toushi pour l'évincer, maintenant que j'y pense ?

\- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il est comme d'habitude ?

\- Ah, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Un peu de changement, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Il n'a pas tort sur le principe, bien sûr… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ces changements sont faits un peu à la va-vite… Attends une seconde, je suis son supérieur, il ne peut pas agir sur mon poste !

\- Le boulot qu'il nous a donné est sans doute le truc le moins bizarre qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, poursuit Sougo, donc, autant le faire, n'est-ce pas. Pour le reste, eh bien, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose qu'il se soit retiré le balai qu'il avait dans le cul.

\- Sans doute, mais tout de même…

\- Je le préfère comme ça, pas vous ?

Bon… Après tout, peut-être…

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais presque oublié qu'il m'avait emprunté ce truc… J'ai même mis un moment à la reconnaître quand je l'ai vu avec ça entre les mains. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui reprocher de s'être servi dans mon bureau – maintenant que j'y pense, faut pas se gêner, monsieur le flic – ni à lui rappeler de me le ramener. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas regardé de près… Je le tourne entre mes doigts pour l'examiner sous tous les angles, et je me sens monter un sourire moqueur avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher : évidemment, il me l'a remis en parfait état, soigneusement nettoyé et accompagné de sa blague à tabac. Il a même remplacé les feuilles de tabac qu'il avait utilisées. Ce type… Je parie qu'il est du genre à vouloir vous rembourser l'encre après vous avoir emprunté un stylo pour signer un truc. Tss, les « monsieur parfait », c'est tellement chiant. Néanmoins, bien que je n'y pensais même pas il y avait cinq minutes, je me demande ; comment j'aurais réagi s'il l'avait gardé, une fois que je m'en serais rendu compte ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _Le calme régnait sur le camp de fortune endormi. Seul le bruissement de la couverture d'un dormeur se retournant dans son sommeil venait parfois troubler le silence de la nuit. De temps en temps, un insecte crissait quelques instants avant de se taire, comme par peur de déranger. Des silhouettes floues étaient étalées anarchiquement autour d'un amas de cendres sous lesquelles couvaient les braises diffusant un peu de chaleur rémanente du feu qui avait été éteint plusieurs heures auparavant, en plus d'une faible lueur vacillante accompagnant celle d'une lune presque pleine._

 _Sa lueur ténue allongeait sur le sol inégal les ombres des hommes endormis, plus une, plus longue que les autres qui s'étirait derrière la silhouette du seul qui se tenait assis, ses yeux ouverts plongés dans la contemplation de l'astre reflétant dans ses iris olive son doux éclat argentée. Un haori sombre était posé sur ses épaules pour isoler le jeune homme de la fraîcheur nocturne ; une de ses mains reposait sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur, l'autre tenait entre ses longs doigts une fine pipe en bois et métal précieux, sans décoration ni fioriture mais à la ligne épurée et élégante, d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée qui, en l'absence du moindre vent, s'élevait en volutes paisibles vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles, troublant l'espace d'un instant leur éclat scintillant._

 _\- Encore en train de jouer le ténébreux solitaire pour te donner des airs mystérieux ? Il n'y a personne pour te voir, tu sais, ton petit effet ne sert à rien._

 _Le jeune homme assis en tailleur se retourna, une lueur agacée s'étant allumée dans l'œil qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule pour voir arriver le nouveau venu._

 _\- Parmi tous ceux qui pouvaient être éveillés sur ce camp, il a fallu que ce soit toi, qui est pourtant aux insomnies ce qu'une paire de baguettes est à un poisson._

 _Souriant toujours d'un air goguenard, Gintoki vint s'asseoir, au grand déplaisir de celui-ci à en juger par le soupir plein de retenue mais néanmoins audible qu'il laissa échapper, aux côtés de son compagnon._

 _\- Encore en train de guetter ta princesse ? lui dit-il en suivant son regard fixant la lune. Un peu désespéré, mais je te comprends. Une femme qui a la taille de tenir dans une pousse de bambou est celle qui te correspondrait le mieux, Mini-sugi._

 _\- Tiens, tu me fais penser que j'ai croisé la tienne tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il en calant sa longue pipe entre deux doigts. Elle te fait dire de ne pas passer la voir avant cinq heures du matin, c'est l'heure où son maître déverrouille sa porcherie._

 _\- Trop de contraintes, elle est pas pour moi, bâilla Gintoki en se laissant tomber en arrière, les bras croisés derrière la tête._

 _\- Hé, si c'était pour dormir, tu pouvais rester au camp, lui signala-t-il d'un ton irrité en se retournant de trois quart pour lui faire face._

 _\- Parlant de ça, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_

 _Takasugi se retourna à nouveau en direction de la plaine._

 _\- Je suis juste allé fumer un peu avant de me rendormir._

 _\- Et tu as senti le besoin de t'isoler pour ça ? C'est bien la première fois que tu te soucies de nous intoxiquer._

 _\- Va savoir, je suis peut-être devenu prévenant._

 _Gintoki se contenta de rire._

 _\- C'est un peu tard de penser à notre santé la nuit qui pourrait être notre dernière._

 _De là où il était, il put voir la main qui tenait la pipe s'immobiliser et ses doigts se crisper légèrement sur celle-ci._

 _\- Alors c'est bien ça, fit-il en se redressant pour revenir en position assise. Tu t'inquiètes pour la bataille de demain._

 _\- Ni toi ni moi n'en sommes à notre première. Celle de demain ne sera pas différente, si ce n'est qu'elle nous rapprochera un peu plus de notre objectif._

 _\- Hum, marmonna Gintoki, peu convaincu. Il se murmure que ce sera une grande bataille. Décisive même._

 _\- Possible, répondit laconiquement Takasugi. Mais chaque bataille pourrait nous voir mourir, n'est-ce pas._

 _\- C'est l'inconvénient majeur, oui._

 _Ils restèrent en silence sans rien ajouter. Gintoki le connaissait trop bien pour croire à son ton détaché. Mais il ne jugea pas utile d'insister, même si irriter son compagnon d'armes pouvait être des plus distrayant. Il savait que quels que soient ses doutes, ses craintes, ses pressentiments, il ne lui en dirait rien. Ils restèrent là un moment, sans rien échanger de plus, Takasugi continuant de fumer son kiseru et Gintoki fixant l'horizon d'un regard vide en bâillant de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que le premier reprenne :_

 _\- Dis-moi… Ta sacoche que tu traînes partout, elle est toujours dans le coin ?_

 _\- Oui, mais ne rêve pas, je ne te dirai pas où je l'ai planquée. Ce que je garde dedans est de la plus haute importance._

 _\- Comme si ça m'intéressait. Je sais parfaitement que tu gardes tes sucreries là-dedans._

 _\- Pas seulement ! Et pourquoi tu m'en parles, alors ?_

 _Takasugi prit le temps de souffler un nuage de fumée, le regard à nouveau plongé dans le lointain où se trouvait leur futur champ de bataille._

 _\- Nous allons laisser le peu d'affaires que nous avons dernière nous, à l'exception de nos armes. Ça m'ennuie de laisser ma pipe. Si je ne la retrouvais pas, je n'aurais rien pour me détendre après la bataille._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à la garder sur toi._

 _\- Elle risquerait de finir cassée…_

 _Il retira l'objet d'entre ses lèvres, contemplant le filet de fumée devenu ténu alors que les dernières feuilles finissaient de se consumer :_

 _\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour me la garder de côté sans renverser un quelconque plat en sauce dessus ? Te connaissant, ta réserve de friandises doit être si bien cachée qu'une meute de chiens ne mettrait pas la patte dessus._

 _\- Moi ? s'exclama Gintoki. Je sais pas trop, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de ses affaires, adresse-toi plutôt à Katsura._

 _\- Sûrement pas, je suis certain qu'il profiterait de mon absence pour s'en servir. Vu qu'elle n'est pas en sucre, je ne risque pas grand-chose avec toi. Hors de question que je pose ma bouche dessus après l'un de vous deux._

 _\- Oooh, le petit Takasugi a peur d'un petit bisou indirect ? C'est tellement… Teheu teheu ! Argh, ça pue, abruti !_

 _\- À_ _propos de Katsura, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché tandis que Gintoki agitait la main pour chasser le nuage de fumée qu'il venait de recevoir en plein visage en fusillant le responsable du regard._

 _\- Il dort. C'est un peu pour ça que je suis parti, j'arrive pas à dormir tranquille quand il me regarde avec ses yeux vitreux de merlan frit._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas la concurrence ? se moqua son compagnon. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est là qu'il a l'expression la plus humaine._

 _\- Ceci dit, c'est lui qui a raison. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos forces demain._

 _\- Hum…_

 _Un instant de silence confortable s'installa pendant lequel les deux jeunes garçons restèrent plongés dans l'infinité des cieux._

 _\- C'est une belle nuit, déclara Gintoki après un moment. Si Tatsuma avait été là, il nous aurait sans doute assommé avec ses divagations sur l'espace._

 _\- Bon débarras. Il ronfle._

 _\- Ses monologues m'auraient aidé à dormir, au moins._

 _\- Je peux toujours t'assommer si ça peut t'aider._

 _\- Je préfère veiller que d'avoir besoin d'opium._

 _\- Je ne fume pas d'opium, imbécile._

 _Il tapota le bout de sa pipe sur son genou pour en faire tomber les derniers résidus de cendre, avant de la lui tendre accompagnée de sa blague à tabac._

 _\- Ça m'ennuierait d'avoir à me racheter une pipe à cause de toi. Alors tâche de t'en sortir._

 _\- Ça m'ennuierait encore plus de trimballer tes affaires pour rien, répliqua Gintoki en la saisissant. Alors tâche de revenir toi aussi._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est qu'un objet, après tout. Remplacé depuis longtemps par son propriétaire, qui plus est. Et qui ne sera sans doute jamais réclamé. Malgré tout, j'ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau et dépose soigneusement l'objet à l'intérieur, avant de le recouvrir d'un fatras d'autres cochonneries dont j'avais oublié l'existence et de refermer le tiroir. Je n'ai aucune raison d'y changer quoi que ce soit : j'ai promis que je rendrai ce truc à son propriétaire quand la guerre serait terminée. Elle l'est depuis longtemps pour moi… Pas encore pour lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	33. Un jeu de la mort n'est amusant que pour

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un chapitre court aujourd'hui... Et qui conclut (provisoirement !) cette phase où j'ai très envie d'écrire à la première personne.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Un jeu de la mort n'est amusant que pour le vainqueur**

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai mal à la tête. Ça ne s'arrête pas depuis ce matin. Et je viens de griller ma dernière clope.

Il est… exactement comme d'habitude. Quand j'ai réussi à me traîner au quartier général, hagard après m'être dégagé des gravats qui ont « amorti » ma chute de plusieurs étages, il m'a salué comme si je venais simplement de rentrer de patrouille, poussant le vice jusqu'à me demander si tout allait bien alors que je venais de freezer sur place, soi-disant « qu'on dirait que je viens de voir un fantôme ». Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? Je commence à en douter. Peut-être que je poursuivais des patriotes jouishishi, que je me suis cogné la tête en tombant, et que j'ai tout imaginé ? J'aurais juste fait un mauvais rêve ? Ça fait pourtant bien soixante-douze heures que j'avais disparu, comme me l'a fait remarquer Kondo à mon retour… Un très, très long mauvais rêve alors ? Mes souvenirs sont pourtant très clairs. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. La chaîne, ce taré de _Jigzaw_ sur l'écran, la clé hors de portée, son chien, sa mère, le tuyau indestructible, le chupet, la scie, et…

Je me prends à rire nerveusement. Non, ceci est la preuve que j'ai bien tout imaginé. Jamais Sougo n'aurait fait ça, hein, non non non, c'est pas son genre, et il n'aurait pas dit tout ça non plus, c'est encore moins son genre.

Mais Sougo avait disparu lui aussi, pourtant ! Argh, Kondo, pourquoi vous m'avez informé de ça, ma version du rêve était tellement plus satisfaisante ! Apparemment, il serait rentré un peu avant moi et aurait dit que tous deux étions tombés en panne pendant notre patrouille, que nos deux portables étaient HS – oui, tous les deux en même temps – et que la radio de la voiture également – visiblement, c'était la batterie – et que nous avions dû la pousser jusqu'au garage le plus proche, un particulièrement vieux qui ne disposait ni d'un téléphone ni de voitures de prêt où nous avons dû attendre la fin des réparations sans savoir que ça prendrait autant de temps…

Aaaaaargh ! Kondo, comment vous pouvez gober des conneries pareilles ? Vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de vous sortir un bobard crédible ! ça m'éneeeerve ! et même les coups de tête que je mets contre le mur ne parviennent pas à me calmer. Ça m'énerve même encore plus quand je vois les gars me dévisager comme si j'étais malade. Quoi, vous avez jamais vu un migraineux ? Je leur hurle de foutre le camp sous peine de seppuku, ce qu'ils ont au moins le bon sens de faire sans discuter. Voyant Tetsunosuke parmi eux, je lui gueule au passage de me ramener des cigarettes. Il a intérêt à avoir entendu.

Je ne me sens absolument pas plus calme qu'il y a cinq minutes. Et j'ai encore mal à la tête. Fais chier. Vingt-quatre heures que je suis en tension. Que je guette le moindre signe sur sa sale face qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, que ce n'est pas un cauchemar dû au stress qu'il me fait vivre quotidiennement. Mais rien, monsieur fait comme si de rien n'était… Il va me rendre dingue ! dingue ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche d'ailleurs ? Je parie que c'est ça, qu'il veut me faire péter les plombs devant tout le monde, que je l'accuse publiquement d'avoir concocté cet énorme coup monté de toutes pièces, d'avoir engagé un complice pour nous enlever tous les deux, pour nous enfermer dans une cave en nous enchaînant, de s'être lui-même laissé dépérir de faim, de soif et de fatigue puis de mettre en scène son propre suicide pour parfaire son jeu tordu, tout ça dans le but de _s'amuser_ ? Non, c'était définitivement trop gros, même pour lui, c'est ce que tout le monde pensera, je me ferai envoyer chez les fous et il pourra récupérer la place de vice-commandant. C'est ça que tu cherches, hein, ordure ? Eh bien tu perds ton temps, ton plan vicieux a raté, raté !

J'arrache presque des mains tremblantes de Tetsunosuke le paquet de cigarettes, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une pendant qu'il en profite pour détaler. Bon, il a fini par retenir ma marque préférée, c'est déjà ça. Je réussis à tirer quelques lattes pour me calmer avant de revenir à mes pensées.

Non. Ce plan tordu ne prendra pas sur moi, et tu sais pourquoi, Sougo ? Parce que je m'en fiche. Vraiment. Bon, j'avoue, j'étais surpris sur le moment, mais à froid, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce n'est pas si grave, en fait, hein. Juste une plaisanterie, ah ah ah, la bonne blague. Certes un peu de mauvais goût, mais on a l'habitude, avec toi, et puis d'ailleurs, dans notre métier, on finit toujours par pencher vers l'humour noir. C'est jusque ta façon de t'amuser, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme, et je pourrais même ajouter « pour une fois ». Ce qui, en fait, en fait une de tes farces les plus inoffensives. Ah ah, bien joué, très drôle, tu m'as bien eu. C'est pour ça que tu fais comme si de rien n'était, hein, parce que ce n'était qu'une petite blague à tes yeux, rien d'extraordinaire. Bon par contre, tu pourrais éviter les heures de travail. Je parie que c'était juste pour pas bosser, feignant. Enfin, ça aussi, on a l'habitude.

… Non, vraiment, pas de quoi se tourmenter pour si peu. Je parie que dans un mois, ça me sera sorti de la tête. Et dire que j'ai failli qualifier l'expérience de traumatisante, ah ah. Parfois, je suis un peu trop mélodramatique. Comme si j'allais être traumatisé par un simple jeu de gosse.

\- Vice-commandant !

Je sors de mes pensées pour me retourner vers celui qui est en train d'arriver au pas de course, à savoir Yamazaki, qui se fige soudain lorsque je me tourne vers lui, l'expression à la fois surprise et inquiète.

\- Houlà ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, vice-commandant ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Hum ?

Je me demande de quoi il parle, avant qu'une sensation collante au niveau des sourcils ne me rappelle mon interaction brutale avec le mur un peu plus tôt, qui m'avait laissé la gueule relativement ensanglantée.

\- Ah, ça ? Euh, c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, je réponds en essuyant rapidement les dégâts avec ma manche, je me suis juste pris la porte, tu sais ce que c'est les coups à la tête, ça saigne beaucoup même quand c'est trois fois rien…

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'on dirait que…

\- Je te dis que c'est rien ! Bon, tu venais pour quoi ?

Heureusement, il semble comprendre cette fois, et chasse cette insupportable expression soucieuse de son visage et poursuit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Les gars ont ramené des chupets du supermarché, il y en assez pour tout le monde. Vous en voulez ?

Je baisse les yeux. Dans ses mains, un chupet au raisin laissait échapper quelques gouttes de liquide rouge qui s'écrasèrent au sol.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La paire de bottes s'approcha d'un pas traînant, s'arrêtèrent près du malheureux inspecteur, le nez dans la poussière, avant d'y mettre des petits coups.

\- Oh, Yamazaki, t'es mort ?

Un faible gargouillement étouffé par le sol lui répondit ; devant l'absence d'une réaction plus énergique, il passa la pointe du pied sous son épaule et le retourna pour pouvoir faire face à son visage abîmé et sonné, les yeux révulsés et une écume mêlée de terre au coin des lèvres.

\- Il en a pas voulu, si je comprends bien ?

\- Beuh… Apparemment pas, réussit à articuler Yamazaki. Je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-il en parvenant au bout de plusieurs essais à saisir la main tendue devant lui, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Mais non, mais non. Tiens, essuie-toi, tu as du sang là… Et là… Là aussi.

\- Merci, capitaine Okita… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, au juste ?

\- C'est ce que je me demande depuis des années, répondit Sougo en haussant les épaules, regardant avec une vague indifférence le mouchoir qui se tachait de sang dans la main de son collègue. Faut croire qu'il aime pas le raisin.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	34. Tout a déjà été dit sur le JUMP

Bonjour à tous ! Si vous me lisez, c'est que j'ai survécu à mon seppuku. En effet, j'ai commis une terrible erreur dans le chapitre précédent : une énorme incohérence. Ce n'est certes pas la première, mais celle-ci est clairement plus grossière que les autres. En effet, comme me l'a fait remarquer Sarahcchi, Tetsu ne pouvait être présent dans cette histoire, son arrivée étant bien postérieure à celle du jeu de la mort avec Jigzaw. Donc, je vous le demande humblement : pardon pour cette erreur essentiellement due à une vision trop globale de l'histoire, plutôt que chronologique. Et à ceux qui voudraient relire ce chapitre, ou qui ont décidé de lire les OS du plus récent au plus ancien (vous faites ce que vous voulez), de bien vouloir remplacer lors de votre lecture « Tetsuhiro » par « random agent du Shinsengumi ». Merci d'avance.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, une petite histoire mignonne, ça faisait longtemps, en souhaitant qu'il ait été la cible de moins d'inattention...

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Tout a déjà été dit sur l'édition spéciale du JUMP**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il devrait être là, normalement… Le cinquième en partant du mur sur ce présentoir, il était toujours là. Ils avaient dû le changer de place… Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois toute la longueur du rayon, il décida d'aller se renseigner directement à la caisse.

\- Pardon, madame, dit-il à l'attention de la femme installée derrière le comptoir, est-ce que vous auriez le JUMP ?

\- Désolée, mon garçon, répondit-elle en se penchant vers Sougo, mais il y a eu une édition spéciale cette semaine, et ils ont tous été vendus.

\- Tous ? s'exclama-t-il. Il vous en reste même pas un quelque part ?

\- Je suis navrée, mon grand, si nous avions pu le prévoir, nous en aurions commandé plus.

Ce fut l'expression singulièrement boudeuse et maugréant contre les vendeurs peu prévoyants qu'il rejoignit sa sœur à l'extérieur, elle-même revenant de l'épicerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sou-chan ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

\- Ils ont vendu tous les JUMP, râla-t-il. Soi-disant que c'est une parution spéciale ou je sais pas trop quoi.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée, Sou-chan, si j'avais su, nous serions passés là en premier.

\- Bah, à tous les coups, ils sont tous partis hier, c'était le jour de la sortie, soupira-t-il.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble avoir vu plus de gens qui le lisaient que d'habitude. Il y avait un groupe d'enfants qui en avaient un pour eux tous, tout à l'heure.

\- Ah ? Et ils étaient où ? demanda Sougo l'air de rien.

\- Non, Sou-chan.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu voles ! trancha-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu es déçu, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Oh… Mais non, je n'allais rien voler ! assura-t-il d'un ton assez peu convaincant. Il dut le sentir au regard de sa sœur car il ajouta :

\- Juste en emprunter un pendant un petit moment.

\- S'il s'est si bien vendu, ils vont sûrement en recommander, tu as juste à patienter un peu. Allez, n'y pense plus, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller acheter des chupets ?

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec néanmoins un fond d'amertume.

Cette humeur ne le quitta pas sur le chemin du retour ; mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de leur maison, cette morosité se mua en une forte irritation : devant chez eux se tenaient Kondo et Toushirou, le premier s'étant levé en leur faisant de grands signes de la main pour les saluer, le second ne les remarquant qu'avec un temps de retard, étant plongé dans son _Magazine_. Ce fut cette vision qui fut le comble : alors comme ça, cet idiot pouvait lire ses bandes dessinées alors qu'il était privé des siennes ? Hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette injustice. Il suivit sa sœur à l'intérieur pour déposer les sacs de courses, et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre un des chupet. Bien que l'heure du repas approchât, elle ne voulut pas le priver de ce petit plaisir et accepta à condition qu'il le partage avec quelqu'un, le manger entier risquant de lui couper l'appétit. Il sortit la friandise, qui avait eu le temps de décongeler suffisamment pendant le trajet, d'un des sacs et sortit sur le palier ; mais au lieu de se diriger vers Kondo comme n'importe qui aurait pu s'y attendre, il alla rejoindre Toushirou.

\- Hé, Hijikata, tu veux partager le chupet avec moi ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux de sa lecture ; avant d'avoir eu le temps de revenir de sa surprise, la friandise que Sougo lui tendait avait commencé à goutter sur les pages ouvertes de son Magazine.

\- Attention ! rugit-il en mettant son bien à l'abri en repoussant le gamin de l'autre main.

\- Eh ben, ça fait plaisir de partager avec toi ! fit ce dernier en faisant mine de s'offusquer.

\- Ne fais pas celui qui n'a rien vu ! gronda-t-il en frottant frénétiquement la page tâchée pour essayer de réduire les dégâts. Tu pourrais faire gaffe !

\- Ça va, je n'ai pas fait exp… Oups !

Sa main avait « accidentellement » serré un peu trop fort le chupet fondu, propulsant par l'ouverture un jet de liquide rouge et sucré. Sur ses gardes cette fois, Toushirou parvint à sauver son magazine mais ne put empêcher l'attaque d'éclabousser son visage et la manche son kimono.

\- Espèce de…

\- Houlà, si tu n'as pas faim, il suffisait de le dire ! se moqua Sougo en battant en retraite pour esquiver le coup que tenta de lui mettre son aîné pour se venger.

Satisfait d'avoir atteint son but, à savoir transférer sa propre frustration sur Toushirou, il dégusta son chupet avec un coup d'œil innocent à Kondo qui lui lançait un regard de reproche qu'il eut quelque mal à maintenir lorsque le garçon lui tendit l'autre moitié de la sucrerie, alors qu'à l'intérieur de la maison, ils pouvaient entendre claquer la porte de la salle d'eau.

Toushirou frottait avec énergie le tissu bleu pour en enlever les taches. Quelle saleté, ça collait et ça ne voulait pas partir ! Déjà qu'il avait une réputation de vagabond – à raison, certes – s'il commençait à se balader avec un vêtement pourri… C'est qu'il n'avait pas une garde-robe très fournie, et peu d'argent pour la renouveler ! Il en prendrait un noir la prochaine fois, tiens, il aurait moins à craindre des mauvaises blagues de cette petite peste. Il finit par arriver à un résultat satisfaisant, heureusement, la tache n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher ; il rinça le savon, s'aspergea brièvement le visage pour enlever ce qui restait sur sa peau et quitta la pièce, pour voir que Kondo l'attendait à la porte.

\- Ah, Toushi ! tu as réussi à le rattraper ?

\- Heureusement pour lui, sinon je l'aurais forcé à me le remplacer, ou au moins à me payer le nettoyage !

Kondo hocha la tête, jugeant inutile de discuter ce point puisque le problème était réglé. Ceci dit, il connaissait suffisamment l'adolescent pour affirmer qu'il n'aurait pas réclamé quoi que soit en réalisant que ç'aurait sûrement été Mitsuba qui aurait payé pour son frère le cas échéant.

\- Ça va lui passer, il est juste de mauvais poil parce qu'ils n'avaient plus le JUMP au magasin…

\- Et alors, j'y suis pour quelque chose, moi ? riposta Toushirou. Passons sur ses goûts discutables en matière de mangas, mais faire un cirque pareil parce qu'il a une petite contrariété, c'est ridicule même pour son âge !

\- Ah, mais je ne prétends pas le contraire, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens de lui dire la même chose.

Toushirou acquiesça dans un marmonnement. Pas qu'il ne crût pas son mentor, mais il doutait que simplement lui faire la leçon pût avoir grand effet sur le petit enquiquineur.

\- Au fait, Toushi, j'ai un service à te demander, reprit-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais Mitsuba vient de m'apprendre que le facteur qui s'occupe du courrier entre les villages du coin est tombé malade.

\- Non, je savais pas. Pauvre gars. En même temps, fallait s'y attendre, avec tout le boulot qu'il se tape seul à son âge.

\- Le bon côté, c'est qu'il a enfin accepté de prendre un assistant. Seulement, il ne pourra guère s'occuper de recruter du fond de son lit, et en attendant… J'ai une lettre à porter à un ami qui habite dans le village de l'autre côté de la colline. Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra patienter pour que le service soit rétabli, est-ce que tu pourrais la porter pour moi ?

\- Mais ça fait une demi-journée de marche aller-retour, râla Toushirou. Même en partant maintenant, je ne serai rentré qu'à la nuit.

\- Je sais, je sais… Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de sa réponse très vite, ou nous pourrions rater une opportunité…

\- Parce qu'en plus je devrai attendre qu'il écrive sa réponse ?

\- Il fera ça vite, ne t'en fais pas. Surtout si tu le regardes comme tu le fais pour moi en ce moment. S'il te plaît, Toushi, si j'ai dit « nous », ce n'est pas par hasard. Ce gars a des contacts dans la grande ville…

\- Pff, c'est bon, je vais le faire, pas la peine de me jouer du violon.

\- Merci Toushi ! Allez, viens quand même te mettre à table, tu ne vas pas partir le ventre vide !

\- C'est sûr que je ne suis pas à une heure près… maugréa l'adolescent. Mais ne prenez pas pour habitude de me faire faire le coursier, Kondo-san ! ajouta-t-il plus fort en lui emboîtant le pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, après un repas passé en grande partie à surveiller une nouvelle attaque de Sougo pendant que les deux se fusillaient mutuellement du regard et que Kondo et Mitsuba faisaient l'essentiel de la conversation, Toushirou était sur le point de partir.

\- Tiens, prends ça, lui dit Kondo en lui remettant quelques billets, pour t'acheter quelque chose à manger sur la route.

\- Ça fait beaucoup pour un casse-croûte, fit remarquer Toushirou.

\- Prends quand même, on verra ensuite, insista son aîné en lui fourrant le paquet de yens dans les mains.

Il ne chercha pas à discuter davantage ; il se doutait que son mentor s'en voulait un peu de lui prendre sa journée comme ça. Bah, si ça pouvait le déculpabiliser.

\- Sois prudent, Toushirou-san, lui lança Mitsuba depuis le perron.

\- Hum.

\- Sou-chan, tu ne dis pas au revoir ?

Une main s'éleva de derrière un tas de bois pour faire un signe d'au-revoir.

\- Salut Hijikata, marche bien sur le sentier, ne parle pas aux inconnus et n'oublie pas de fermer les yeux et de marcher tout droit quand tu vois la falaise.

\- Sou-chan !

\- Il est encore un peu contrarié, je crois, fit Kondo sur un ton d'excuse avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça. Il est exactement égal à lui-même. À demain si on ne se voit pas ce soir, Kondo-san.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Mitsuba regardait avec un air de reproche le tas de bois derrière lequel son frère s'était allongé pour une petite sieste, mais celui-ci se bornait à garder les yeux fermés, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas par provocation ; seulement, il savait très bien quelle expression devait avoir sa grande sœur en ce moment, et il savait aussi que s'il la voyait, il se sentirait obligé de promettre de présenter des excuses…

OoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Ah, Toushirou-san, l'accueillit Mitsuba en lui ouvrant la porte. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Rien de notable, éluda-t-il en la remerciant brièvement avant de retirer ses chaussures.

Mitsuba lui avait dit depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer comme s'il n'était qu'un inconnu, mais il s'entêtait à se conduire comme un simple visiteur. Par ailleurs, si on le lui avait fait remarquer, il aurait sûrement répondu que ce serait donner du grain à moudre au moulin de Sougo, qui, digérant déjà assez mal le fait qu'il soit hébergé sous son toit, apprécierait d'autant moins la situation s'il commençait à prendre ses aises. Sougo, d'ailleurs, dont la détermination à lui casser les pieds semblait s'être calmée depuis ce matin, celui-ci se contentant de l'ignorer de là où il était, allongé sur le ventre au milieu de la pièce à griffonner sur une feuille de papier.

\- Est-ce que Kondo est là ?

\- Non, désolée, il est parti il y a deux bonnes heures.

\- Pas grave, je lui remettrai sa lettre demain.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? s'enquit-elle. Nous avons fini de manger, mais je peux te faire réchauffer quelque chose, si tu veux.

\- Non, merci. J'ai mangé sur la route.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu dois être fatigué après avoir marché toute la journée.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête à son sourire affable, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Passant derrière Sougo, qui l'ignorait toujours, celui-ci vit brusquement atterrir devant lui un épais magazine de mangas.

\- De la part de Kondo, lui lança la voix de Toushirou dans son dos. Tu vas devoir te trouver une autre excuse pour être insupportable, à présent.

Interdit, l'enfant saisit le numéro spécial de la semaine du JUMP alors que la porte de Toushirou se fermait derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait pris la peine d'attendre une réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu merci, Sou-chan, lui fit remarquer Mitsuba qui souriait en finissant de ranger les couverts du repas.

\- Bah, j'ai pas eu le temps, il est parti tout de suite !

Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point, Mitsuba n'insista pas, mais secoua légèrement la tête, amusée par ce comportement si entêté qu'ils avaient en commun tous les deux, même s'ils auraient préféré se tuer plutôt que de l'admettre. Elle entendit son petit frère ajouter, dans un faible marmonnement toutefois parfaitement audible :

\- De toute façon, c'est de la part de Kondo, donc c'est à lui que je devrais dire merci.

Sachant que la discussion serait sans fin, elle ne chercha pas à répondre et le laissa se plonger avec un sourire ravi dans les pages de son magazine. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'il oublierait probablement de remercier son mentor demain, même si elle le lui rappelait. Alors Toushirou…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kondo baissa les yeux sur sa montre ; à cette heure-ci, Toushi avait dû regagner la demeure des Okita. Il récupérerait sa lettre demain. Espérons que Sougo s'était calmé depuis ce matin, l'entraînement de cet après-midi l'avait un peu défoulé, mais…

La paume de sa main vint soudain frapper son visage. Et mince, était-il bête ! il aurait dû donner à Toushi un peu plus d'argent et lui demander d'acheter le JUMP pour Sougo dans la ville voisine. Sur le moment, focalisé sur son courrier, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il aurait été content d'avoir ses bandes dessinées, et son aîné aurait sûrement été tranquille pour la soirée. Tiens, et tant qu'il y était, il aurait pu lui faire croire que Toushi avait agi de son propre chef. Ça aurait sans doute apaisé un peu la rancœur que s'appliquait à lui vouer le petit garçon. Il maugréa, fâché contre lui-même. Bah, tant pis, il trouverait bien une autre occasion…


	35. Pour sécuriser votre mot de passe

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Pour sécuriser votre mot de passe, intégrez-y au moins une majuscule, un chiffre et une ponctuation**

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ambiance était agitée dans la salle de repos du Shinsengumi : habituellement, les policiers en pause se contentaient d'y bavarder, de boire un café ou de regarder une quelconque émission sur l'unique télévision de la pièce, le choix du programme étant à l'origine des quelques conflits qui éclataient parfois entre ces murs. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cet après-midi-là, la petite dizaine d'agents qui n'était pas en service étant bien regroupée devant l'écran, mais vociférant contre lui plutôt que les uns sur les autres. Les deux qui étaient installés devant l'appareil tenaient une manette entre les mains dont ils martelaient frénétiquement les touches, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, sous les encouragements bruyants de leurs camarades.

\- Attention, le virage ! Le rate pas cette fois !

\- Prends pas le bonus de gauche, il y a mis un piège au tour d'avant !

\- Vas-y, utilise le boost, tu approches du tremplin !

\- Allez, plus qu'un tour !

\- Garde la tortue, vous arrivez dans la ligne droite !

\- Serre à gauche, attention au ravin !

Plus concentrés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été durant leurs entraînements au sabre, les deux joueurs se penchaient de plus en plus en avant, comme si cela pouvait aider leurs avatars à l'écran à se rapprocher de la ligne d'arrivée dont les pixels commençaient à se dessiner sur l'horizon virtuel. Ils étaient au coude à coude, ça allait se jouer au poil de…

 _Blitz !_

\- Hein ?

Une exclamation de surprise secoua le groupe lorsque l'écran s'éteignit soudainement, en même temps que la climatisation sur le mur, suivie d'une bordée de jurons lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait.

\- Et merde, une panne de courant ? Pourquoi juste maintenant ?

\- Trente seconde de plus et le score était enregistré !

L'un des deux joueurs lança de dégoût sa manette qui manqua de peu la console récemment acquise, où tournait encore il y avait un instant le dernier _Mario Kart_. Le courant ne tarda pas à faire son retour, comme ils purent le voir au voyant de veille qui se ralluma sous l'écran et au climatiseur qui se remit à leur souffler de l'air frais.

\- Bon, vu que c'est revenu, vous voulez reprendre ? demanda Harada, qui faisait partie des spectateurs, à l'adresse des deux joueurs.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas envie de tout me retaper maintenant. En plus, les pannes de courant, elles ont tendance à se répéter, alors…

\- Remettez plutôt la télé, ajouta l'autre, il y a notre série qui va commencer.

Le calme habituel était revenu alors qu'ils s'étaient installés devant la télévision. Absorbés par ce qu'il s'y passait, il ne firent pas attention au bruit de pas qui s'approchait rapidement et firent tous un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Hijikata avec sa tête des mauvais jours qui leur lança sans introduction :

\- Lequel d'entre vous s'y connaît en informatique ?

Tous restèrent figés un instant, pris au dépourvu par la question qui leur arrivait comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

\- Demandez à Yamazaki, il aime ça, lui, tripoter les belles mécaniques, fit le premier à revenir de sa surprise sous les rires de ses camarades.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai même pas d'ordinateur à moi, j'utilise tout juste celui du bureau, répondit sans comprendre Yamazaki, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité générale.

Hijikata, lui, ne paraissait pas d'humeur à plaisanter, ses dents serrées sur sa cigarette.

\- Je ne parle pas d'un imbécile qui a un fétiche sur les poupées robot, bande d'abrutis !

\- Hé, mais… !

\- … Je parle de quelqu'un qui saurait assez comment fonctionne un ordinateur pour passer sa sécurité !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bon, suivez-moi, ça ira plus vite !

Le vice-commandant leur avait tourné le dos et s'était engagé à grands pas dans le couloir. Guère plus avancés mais jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas abuser de sa patience, ils se levèrent et s'engagèrent à sa suite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Euh… Dites, est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'on peut être là ?

\- Oh, je rêve ou tu es en train de contester mes ordres ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, vice-commandant…

\- …Mais tout de même, ce sont des quartiers privés.

\- Ceux du capitaine Okita.

\- Je suis au courant, merci ! Mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure qui le justifie parfaitement.

\- Mais s'il revenait ?

\- S'il était là, répliqua Hijikata dont le visage commençait à s'agiter de tics nerveux, je n'aurais pas ce problème qui me met dans une merde noire, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de venir vous chercher et vous ne seriez pas en train de me taper sur les nerfs avec vos conneries ! _Alors vous vous grouillez d'entrer ou c'est seppuku pour tout le monde !_

Le mouvement de panique qui secoua le groupe amassé en équilibre précaire sur le seuil eut pour conséquence de faire trébucher l'un d'entre eux qui entraîna les autres dans un effet dominos, les amenant tous à finalement passer la porte en chutant dans le plus grand désordre.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! les pressa sèchement leur supérieur. Vous avez entendu quand je vous ai dit que c'était urgent ?

Les agents se relevèrent avec plus ou moins d'élégance, pour se réunir là où les attendait Hijikata : devant l'ordinateur portable de Sougo, ouvert et posé sur la table basse.

\- Vous avez sûrement remarqué les coupures de courant qu'il y a eu cet après-midi ?

\- Il y en a eu une, oui…

\- Dans ce quartier, oui, ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'inquiétant en soi, si c'était un incident isolé. Or on m'a rapporté de nombreux cas dans toute la ville.

\- C'est ennuyeux, mais en quoi ça nous…

\- Il y a peu de temps, poursuivit Hijikata comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, nous avons eu des informations concernant un plan d'attaque du Jouishishi. Ils comptent s'en prendre aux installations électriques pour semer le chaos et s'introduire dans le siège du gouvernement.

\- Oh, je vois de quelle affaire vous parlez, se souvint Yamazaki. Mais je croyais qu'ils n'avaient prévu de passer à l'action que dans deux ou trois semaines ? Quand les températures seront les plus chaudes et que les climatisations tourneront à plein régime ?

\- Visiblement, ils ont jugé que ces précautions n'étaient pas nécessaires, grinça Hijikata, visiblement furieux d'avoir été pris par surprise. Nous pensions avoir le temps, mais nous allons finalement devoir agir dans l'urgence, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à créer une réelle menace.

\- Attendez une minute, intervint Harada, s'ils s'en prennent aux centrales, aux générateurs, ça se verrait autrement que par de petites coupures, non ? Et nous en serions informés si une bombe avait explosé quelque part.

\- Justement, cette fois-ci, ils ont décidé de contourner la difficulté que représente ce genre de lieux à haut niveau de sécurité. Katsura aurait eu l'idée, plutôt que de frapper fort à un seul endroit, de multiplier les offensives plus modestes.

\- Du genre… Les poteaux électriques ? Les relais ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! À quoi ça va les avancer ?

\- Ça ne les aidera pas à accéder au palais du shogun !

\- Et même là, le principal problème reste les gardes…

\- Oh, mais vous allez la fermer, oui ? Comment vous voulez que je sache ce que ce cinglé a derrière la tête !

Il s'alluma une cigarette pour se calmer, ce qui fit grimacer les agents présents : le capitaine Okita n'allait vraiment pas apprécier de retrouver une odeur de clope dans ses quartiers…

\- … Il n'empêche qu'ils pourraient causer du dégât, reprit-il. Des incendies qui auront vite fait de se propager, d'autres endroits que le palais dont la sécurité est davantage dépendante de l'électricité… Il faut les stopper le plus tôt possible. D'autant que le fait que ces coupures soient courtes suggère qu'ils doivent encore en être aux tests.

\- Mais comment savoir où ils vont frapper ?

\- Justement. Nous avions commencé à étudier les points stratégiques où ils devraient attaquer en priorité, selon l'importance du lieu, la possibilité d'agir discrètement… Ou plutôt, Sougo s'en est chargé.

Ils suivirent son regard qui se posa sur l'ordinateur.

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir tout de suite où nous rendre, et tout le dossier est sur son ordinateur. Malheureusement…

Hijikata appuya sur la touche entrée pour sortir du mode veille, affichant l'écran d'accueil.

\- Mince. Le mot de passe.

\- Et Sougo est injoignable, précisa-t-il en serrant les dents, avec un regard qui en disait long sur le savon qu'il réservait à son jeune capitaine à son retour. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre qu'il daigne se montrer, nous avons besoin de ces informations maintenant.

\- Vous voulez qu'on pirate son ordi ?

\- Quelqu'un sait le faire ?

Les regards échangés par les agents suffirent comme réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir essayer de deviner son mot de passe.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'ensemble des policiers. Mais vous vous rendez compte du temps que ça peut prendre ? Si on y arrive !

\- On est sûr que ça en vaut le coup ? Puisqu'il était supposé avoir le temps de travailler ce dossier, est-ce qu'il a au moins suffisamment avancé dessus ?

Harada n'osait guère développer davantage sa pensée, mais si tout le monde connaissait et respectait Sougo pour son adresse au combat, celui-ci était au moins aussi connu pour sa paresse et son absence de scrupules à dédaigner toute tâche annexe qu'il jugerait ennuyeuse.

\- Kondo l'a fait avec lui, répondit le vice-commandant, comprenant l'insinuation à demi-mot. Ce n'est sans doute pas fini, mais ce sera mieux que rien.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas joindre le commandant ? Même sans le dossier sous les yeux, il doit en avoir des souvenirs ?

Les yeux de son supérieur jetèrent à nouveau des éclairs, lui faisant regretter sa question.

\- Injoignable également. A mon avis, il doit se trouver dans un endroit trop bruyant… Ou l'ayant mis hors d'état de décrocher son téléphone.

Plus personne n'osa poser de questions, la mauvaise conjonction semblant déjà mettre leur supérieur suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça.

\- Commencez à travailler là-dessus, je vais tâcher de trouver un spécialiste ou de retrouver cet imbécile ! conclut Hijikata en faisant demi-tour vers la sortie.

Aucun n'eut le cran de faire le malin en demandant s'il parlait de Sougo, de Kondo ou de Katsura. Quand il fut parti, ils reportèrent un regard dépité sur l'écran où le curseur clignotait dans le champ du mot de passe, emplis d'une sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Bon… Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Il est marrant, lui, c'est encore lui qui connaît le mieux le capitaine.

\- Faut bien commencer quelque part, trancha Takeda en rajustant ses lunettes tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant le poste. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu mettre comme mot de passe ?

\- Essaie sa date de naissance, c'est assez classique.

\- D'accord, donc le capitaine a dix-huit ans, ce qui nous fait pour l'année… Et le jour, c'est… Le huit juillet, c'est ça ?

Les agents grimacèrent de concert. Ils avaient tous un souvenir très clair de son dernier anniversaire.

\- Ça ne marche pas… Son nom, peut-être ?

\- Quand même, c'est un peu trop évident.

\- En même temps, est-ce qu'il a bien besoin d'être prudent ? Qui serait assez fou pour essayer de fouiller dans ses affaires ?

\- Nous, apparemment…

\- Ça ne marche pas non plus, fit Takeda. Celui de sa sœur, peut-être… Non… Celui de Kondo… d'Hijikata… Non plus…

\- Peut-être la date de naissance de mademoiselle Mitsuba, alors ?

\- C'est crédible, mais si c'est ça, on est mal, comment voulez-vous qu'on la connaisse ?

\- Le vingt-six mai, indiqua Yamazaki par-dessus une épaule.

\- Oh, Yamazaki, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je suis avec vous depuis le début…

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

\- Euh… En fait, je suis tombé sur lui ce jour-là alors qu'il allait…

\- De qui tu parles ? Du capitaine ou du vice-commandant ?

\- En fait, mieux vaut que m'arrête là, il n'apprécierait pas trop que je vous en parle…

\- Alors c'est le vice-commandant, Okita ne serait pas gêné qu'on le voie rendant un hommage à sa sœur.

\- Ah, s'il vous plaît, n'allez pas m'attirer des ennuis, il saura que ça vient de moi !

\- T'es vraiment brillant, comme espion, toi…

\- Oui ben ça va, se vexa-t-il, il ne m'a pas interdit formellement d'en parler, je pense juste que c'est plus prudent !

\- Le vingt-six, tu as dit ? répéta Takeda pour couper court. Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus.

\- La date de sa mort, sinon… lâcha un autre.

\- Hein ? Non mais ça va pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire un truc pareil ? Qui ferait ça, franchement !

\- C'est limite indécent, là !

\- D'accord, pardon, je suis désolé ! s'excusa l'agent en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai dit le premier truc qui me passait par la tête.

\- Remarquez, fit un autre avec un demi-sourire, ça pourrait marcher avec celle du vice-commandant.

Quelques rires se firent entendre, allégeant un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est pas si bête, fit Yamazaki après un bref instant de réflexion. Le vice-commandant, précisa-t-il sous les regards perplexes, enfin, pas sa date de mort bien sûr.

\- J'ai essayé, ça n'a rien donné.

\- Son nom seul, sans doute, mais accompagné d'un des… qualificatifs qu'il lui attribue… Non ?

\- Bonne idée ! Là au moins on a un filon exploitable ! se réjouit Takeda. Tiens, prends ma place pour écrire !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama l'inspecteur alors qu'il se faisait pousser devant l'écran.

\- Tu tapes plus vite, ça accélérera les choses.

\- Mais pas du tout, j'écris toujours mes rapports à la main !

\- T'es un espion, c'est ton job, non ?

\- Je suis un agent de terrain, pas un hacker ! protesta-t-il.

\- Bah, sois sympa, il sera moins sévère s'il revient et qu'il te découvre toi devant l'écran.

\- Ah bon, et au nom de quoi ?

\- T'es le plus ancien d'entre nous, t'es un vieux pote pour lui, tu le connais depuis ses quatorze ans, tout de même.

\- Et il me frappait déjà à l'époque ! Et puis, n'essayez pas de m'enfumer, il y en a parmi vous qui étaient là avant moi !

\- Sérieux, déjà à quatorze ans ? Mon pauvre…

\- Ça fait quand même un peu victime, dit comme ça.

\- N'essayez pas de détourner le sujet !

\- De toute façon, on va tous prendre cher s'il débarque, trancha Harada. Alors autant essayer d'en finir vite !

\- Commence par « crève Hijikata », c'est ce qu'il dit le plus souvent.

\- Il le marmonne même dans son sommeil.

Yamazaki marmonna lui aussi au sujet d'un éventuel changement de poste pour devenir « bonne-poire-en-chef » tout en tapant le mot de passe suggéré.

\- Ce n'est pas ça non plus, on dirait.

\- Essaie « connard d'Hijikata », alors.

\- Ou « bâtard d'Hijikata ».

\- Il y a « Hiji-baka », aussi.

\- Attendez, moins vite !

\- Sinon, « pourriture de vice-commandant ».

\- Et « enfoiré de vice-commandant ».

\- « Bouffeur de mayo »

\- « Taré psychopathe »

\- « Va crever avec ton seppuku »

\- Hé, le capitaine Okita n'a jamais dit celles-là ! Vous êtes juste en train de balancer vos propres insultes, avouez !

\- Rien de tout ça ne fonctionne, soupira Harada. Quand on sait à quel point Okita peut-être imaginatif, on n'est pas prêts de trouver.

\- En y repensant, je trouve aussi ça trop évident, poursuivit Takeda. Ce ne serait pas très malin de sa part, c'est une des premières choses auxquelles on a pensé.

\- On aurait plus de chance… Genre... En prenant exactement le raisonnement inverse ?

\- Par exemple… Euh… « J'aime le vice-commandant » ?

Un instant de silence suivit la proposition.

\- … Rien que l'idée de l'écrire me fait bizarre, lâcha Yamazaki avec une grimace. J'ai l'impression que son ordinateur pourrait m'attaquer si j'ose taper ça sur son clavier.

\- Ce qui en ferait une bonne sécurité. Essaie pour voir !

Ils semblèrent un peu déçus de voir un énième message d'erreur ; mais leur imagination trouva un élan neuf dans cette nouvelle piste.

\- Essaie « Hijikata est mon idole » !

\- Ou alors : « Hijikata est plus fort que moi » !

\- Attendez, attendez : « Toushi est mon meilleur ami » !

\- J'en ai une autre : « quand je serai grand, je veux être comme Hijikata » !

\- Ça, c'est un peu trop vrai, d'un point de vue carrière !

Les agents étaient pliés de rire autour de l'ordinateur, lançant des dizaines de suggestions absurdes entre deux crises d'hilarité. Yamazaki avait lui-même cessé de bouder et avait du mal à écrire tant il s'esclaffait.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?_

\- Oh merde…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le groupe d'agents était de retour dans la salle de repos. La télévision était toujours allumée mais le son coupé, et l'ambiance plus morne que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés là.

Leur vice-commandant, qui n'était guère revenu dans de meilleures dispositions que celles dans lesquelles il était parti, n'avait guère apprécié de les retrouver en train de se marrer au lieu de se concentrer sur la mission qu'il leur avait allouée. À ce moment-là, ils auraient encore pu s'en sortir ; mais ils avaient eu tellement peur sur le moment que le capitaine Okita ait fait son retour, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu retenir un « ah, ce n'est que vous ! » à l'entrée d'Hijikata. Ce qui avait été plutôt mal accueilli par leur supérieur qui avait mis un point d'honneur à leur faire comprendre lequel des deux il était le plus malavisé de mettre en rogne. Mais s'ils devaient à son humeur exécrable leur tabassage en règle, paradoxalement, ils lui devait aussi indirectement d'avoir pu garder leurs têtes sur leurs épaules; en effet, leur manque de sérieux s'était finalement avéré sans conséquences…

\- Mais quelqu'un était au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? répondit Todo en réajustant avec une grimace le sac de glace sur son front. Que les coupures de courant étaient dues à des travaux ? Tu penses bien que si on l'avait su, on n'aurait pas eu ces ennuis…

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand ils font des travaux qui risquent de causer des coupures de courant, ils ne sont pas censés envoyer un avis pour prévenir les gens ?

\- Si. Et vu ce qu'ils se sont pris de la part du vice-commandant, je crois que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se permettent de se montrer négligents, ajouta Takeda.

\- Eux au moins ne l'ont eu qu'au téléphone, grogna Yamazaki. Vous pouvez me passer une autre bande, celle-ci ne suffit plus ?

\- Tu as besoin de points de suture, je crois.

\- Oh, les gars.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée, arrachant une plainte à ceux qui avaient oublié que leur tête n'était plus en état pour les mouvements brusques.

\- Capitaine Okita ! Vous êtes de retour ?

\- Oui…

À son masque de sommeil relevé sur ses cheveux, il n'était pas difficile de deviner comment il avait occupé l'heure précédente. Difficile de dire en revanche s'il avait déjà croisé son supérieur : dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il aurait arboré cette expression absolument indifférente. En revanche, il examinait leur état avec une attention inhabituelle, son regard prenant une expression méfiante en passant de l'une à l'autre de leurs blessures.

\- … Justement, je suis passé par mes quartiers en rentrant. Mon ordinateur était ouvert et le reste est un vrai champ de bataille. À voir vos gueules, je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que vous savez quelque chose ?

Et dire qu'ils croyaient être sortis d'affaire… À son regard, il était évident qu'il avait déjà commencé à tirer ses propres conclusions, et qu'elles ne leur étaient pas favorables. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de tenter de limiter les dégâts en réduisant ce qu'il pouvait imaginer à quelque chose d'acceptable. Ils commencèrent à lui servir des explications particulièrement embrouillées et difficiles à saisir, essentiellement en raison de leur nervosité et du fait qu'ils parlaient tous en même temps. Sougo les écouta pourtant avec une patience étonnante et une expression neutre ponctuée de quelques hochements de tête qui pouvaient tout aussi bien exprimer la compréhension que la prémisse d'un massacre.

\- Bien, conclut-il quand il sembla en avoir assez de les entendre, tout est encore de la faute d'Hijikata, donc. Quel incompétent, mettre un bordel pareil à cause de sa paranoïa. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez quand un éventuel changement de poste sera mis sur la table.

Les agents se mirent à mieux respirer, soulagés. Malgré leur état, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu pour leur vice-commandant. Ils savaient trop bien de quoi Sougo était capable même sans provocation.

\- Par contre, petite question comme ça… Mon mot de passe, vous l'avez trouvé ou pas ?

\- Oh, non, juré !

\- Et par curiosité, vous avez tenté quoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Alors ? les pressa-t-il d'un ton toujours calme mais qui commençait à prendre une nuance menaçante.

Considérant que lui donner l'impression qu'ils se payaient sa tête ne pouvait qu'être pire que la réalité, ils décidèrent de répondre franchement sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

\- Parce qu'on pensait vraiment que vous auriez choisi un mot de passe absurde pour que ce soit difficile à trouver, insista encore une fois Yamazaki qui essayait de disparaître derrière la haute stature d'Harada.

Sougo paraissait en effet contrarié, bien que ça ne semblât curieusement pas être dirigé contre eux. Les sourcils froncés, il lâcha un soupir mécontent en se passant la main dans les cheveux, mettant son masque de travers.

\- Faites chier… Va falloir que je le change maintenant.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé…

\- Non, mais ça aurait pu. C'était toujours trop prévisible, on dirait. Va falloir que je trouve un autre angle.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire… Qu'on était sur la bonne voie ?

\- Il faut croire, soupira-t-il. Bah, tant pis, je trouverai autre chose… C'est pas facile d'être créatif, vous savez. Remarquez, je peux difficilement faire pire qu'Hijikata. Son mot de passe, c'est « mayonnaise ».

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harada tandis que leurs camarades éclataient de rire. Sérieusement ?

\- Franchement, ça t'étonne ?

\- Euh… Mais comment vous savez ça, capitaine ?

\- Un seul essai m'a suffi.

\- Vous avez… piraté son ordinateur ?

\- C'était moins marrant que ça en a l'air, affirma Sougo, l'idée de trouver ça « marrant » étant une interprétation tout à fait personnelle du visage décomposé de ses collègues. J'espérais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans son historique, comme du mayo-porno, mais rien, juste du boulot et des commandes de bouffe pour chien. Que ce mec peut être chiant. Vous pouvez aller vérifier, je parie que c'est toujours pareil.

\- Non merci, ça ira… Par curiosité et puisque vous allez le changer, c'était quoi, votre mot de passe ?

\- …

\- .. Euh, non, oubliez ça…

\- On parle, on parle, mais j'y pense, Hijikata doit me chercher, non ?

\- En effet, il se demandait toujours où vous étiez après avoir raccroché au nez des techniciens. En ce moment, il doit être…

\- Parfait. Bon, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la télévision, lequel d'entre vous je ruine à Mario Kart ?

Il s'interrompit avant d'avoir pu allumer la console, le bras tendu vers le bouton, regardant l'écran qui venait de s'éteindre.

\- Et mince… Une coupure de courant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous aura plu ! Petite note informative, le prochain sera probablement publié un peu en avance : en effet, ça sera un spécial Halloween, et je trouvais dommage de le sortir juste deux jours après l'occasion. Je dis « probablement » parce qu'il faut encore que je l'écrive : en effet, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre que j'avais d'avance, comme celui-ci, car je n'ai eu l'idée que récemment, au point que j'ai failli renoncer à sortir un OS spécial comme l'an dernier. Tiens, ça me fait réaliser que cette fanfic a plus d'un an... Comme le temps passe... Bref, je vais tâcher de finir ça pour le 31, ça risque d'être juste mais je relève le défi ! À bientôt !


	36. Un bon film d'horreur

Pari relevé, voilà donc un peu avance par rapport au jour de publication habituel, une petite histoire d'Halloween.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Un bon film d'horreur repose sur l'ambiance, pas sur les jumpscares**

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Le festival est une belle réussite, cette année, commenta le vieil homme en posant les deux bols de ramen devant ses clients. Vous ne trouvez pas, messieurs les policiers ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit évasivement Hijikata en saisissant son plat. Nous sommes de service depuis l'ouverture.

\- On va enfin pouvoir en profiter un peu, ajouta Sougo en s'emparant de la sauce piquante, les autres ont pris le relais. Enfin, moi, je vais y aller, Hijikata va aller se coucher avec les poules.

\- Détrompe-toi, crétin, après avoir passé la journée à te supporter, j'ai bien l'intention de me détendre, moi aussi.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches t'amuser.

\- Je sais parfaitement m'amuser, sauf que chez moi, ça n'implique pas d'emmerder les gens !

Les deux agents poursuivirent leur repas en continuant à se chamailler sous l'œil amusé du restaurateur occupé à cuire ses nouilles et couper ses légumes dans l'attente de nouveaux clients. Il était encore tôt ; le soleil venait à peine de disparaître derrière les collines, et de loin leur parvenaient les voix et la musique en provenance du festival qu'ils avaient quitté à la fin de leur patrouille. La petite baraque de restauration en plein air tenue par le vieil homme offrait un moment de calme bienvenu à ceux qui souhaitaient se reposer avant de rejoindre les festivités, ainsi qu'un repas chaud réconfortant bien que les températures fussent encore agréables à cette heure-ci.

\- Combien je vous dois, vieil homme ? demanda Hijikata en reposant son bol vide sur le comptoir.

Alors que sa main se dirigeait vers la poche de sa veste où était rangé son portefeuille, le vendeur l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je vous offre votre repas, messieurs, si vous voulez bien me rendre un petit service.

\- Quel genre de service ? s'enquit Sougo en s'essuyant la bouche. Ça implique du porno ?

\- Ne l'écoutez pas. Quel genre de service ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, expliqua le vieil homme, le responsable de l'épreuve de courage est en déplacement cette année, et comme mon beau-frère adore cette attraction, il s'est porté volontaire pour le remplacer...

\- Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi, commenta Sougo tandis qu'Hijikata préféra s'abstenir. Parfait, ça fera un peu de nouveauté.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde lui a dit, et vous savez, c'est quelqu'un qui a tendance à se mettre beaucoup de pression. Il espère vraiment réussir, cette histoire le stresse énormément... Aussi, je me disais que si deux courageux samouraïs voulaient bien essayer son parcours avant son ouverture et lui confirmer qu'il a fait du bon travail, ça le soulagerait beaucoup ? Je lui ai promis de faire de mon mieux pour trouver quelqu'un...

\- C'est une excellente idée, se réjouit Sougo. Quand est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

\- Puisque c'est supposé ouvrir à la nuit tombée, il faudrait vous y rendre maintenant, si cela vous est possible, bien sûr.

\- Pas de problème, c'est juste à côté. On y va, Hijikata-san ?

\- Euh... Merci de l'offre, mais je crois que je vais passer mon tour et payer ma note, déclara celui-ci avec un sourire forcé qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Il faut que je rentre au QG.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Sougo. Je croyais que tu voulais faire le festival, ce soir ?

\- Oui, mais... En fait, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai une matinée chargée, demain matin... Je risque de dormir debout si je me couche tard... Donc je crois que je vais effectivement me coucher avec les poules, et aller m'amuser demain, conclut le vice-commandant.

\- Mais l'épreuve de courage, ce n'est que le soir, fit remarquer son cadet. Allez, insista-t-il, ça ne va pas prendre trois heures, tu pourras bien rentrer après.

\- Si tu veux tant y aller, vas-y donc seul, je ne t'en empêche pas. Tu ne tiens quand même pas tant que ça à ma compagnie, si ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est vraiment pas amusant tout seul.

\- Tu n'as qu'à inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Emmène Yamazaki, tiens, il n'est pas de service ce soir, il sera ravi de t'accompagner.

\- Pfff, tu parles, froussard comme il est...

\- Ça n'en sera que plus drôle, non ? T'en fais pas, il va accepter, que ça lui plaise ou non. Je te l'envoie dès que je suis rentré, si tu veux.

\- Bon... capitula Sougo. Peu importe, comme tu voudras. J'espère juste que ça va aller.

\- Ça va, lâcha Hijikata avec un haussement d'épaules, je sais que c'est pas le plus téméraire, mais il ne va pas non plus nous faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiétais, mais pour toi.

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il. Pour moi ?

\- Eh bien... commença Sougo d'une voix lente en regardant ailleurs, comme s'il cherchait la formulation la plus douce pour ce qu'il avait à dire, tu sais, on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de parler...

\- De parler de quoi ?

\- Si ça venait à se savoir...

\- Si _quoi_ venait à se savoir ? Accouche, bon sang !

\- Eh bien, répéta-t-il, moi, je _sais_ que tu veux rentrer pour te coucher tôt, hein... Mais bon... Si les autres apprennent que tu as refusé de participer à une épreuve de courage en envoyant un _Yamazaki_ à ta place... Ce n'est pas très digne d'un samouraï, ça.

\- Je ne... !

\- Je sais, je sais, rien à voir avec de la peur, mais encore une fois, les rumeurs, ça va vite... Et à ton avis, quelle autorité pourra conserver un vice-commandant avec une réputation de trouillard ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Et merde... Il a encore réussi à m'avoir, le petit enfoiré... »

\- Dépêche-toi, le pressa Sougo qui tractait son supérieur par la manche, on ne va jamais y être à temps si tu traînes !

\- On est pas aux pièces, grogna Hijikata qui donnait l'étrange impression de porter des semelles de plomb. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller se changer avant, ça ne fait pas très sérieux de faire ce genre d'attraction en uniforme...

\- On s'en fiche, on sera tout seuls. Et puis, on n'a pas le temps, on ne pourra pas passer en avance comme prévu s'il y a du monde qui commence à attendre devant.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas trop, quand même, de me faire offrir l'entrée comme ça, continua à rechigner Hijikata, ce n'est ni très honnête ni très juste pour les autres...

\- Parce que se servir à pleines brassées dans le distributeur de cigarettes sous prétexte qu'il s'est détraqué et a étalé son contenu par terre, c'est honnête ?

\- Comment tu sais que... !

Et merde, merde, merde ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans une telle galère ? Il n'était pas surpris que Sougo soit client de ce genre d'attraction, mais lui, ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Pas qu'il en fût effrayé, bien sûr, ni qu'il crût aux fantômes... Mais il se doutait bien de la teneur de ce genre d'attraction, des amateurs en costumes dégueulasses qui allaient leur sauter dessus pour les effrayer avec autant de subtilité qu'un jumpscare dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Et même si ça ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, il se savait assez nerveux pour redouter le coup de poing qui risquait de partir tout seul vers le visage du malheureux. Oui, c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas s'y rendre, pour la sécurité de ses innocents concitoyens. Bon, et un peu la sienne aussi, parce que si Sougo insistait à ce point pour qu'il vienne, c'est qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, l'enflure, et ça, ce n'était jamais bon. Il semblait vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de faire cette attraction, mais c'était sûrement une feinte, comme d'habitude ! Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là, hors de question qu'il lui donne satisfaction. Mais ils arrivaient déjà en vue du parcours : une simple banderole indiquant « épreuve de courage » et un mec posté en-dessous pour gérer les entrées.

\- Oh, je crois que j'ai oublié d'éteindre le kotastu, s'exclama Hijikata en faisant demi-tour. Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu délires, répliqua Sougo en le retenant par le col de sa veste, ça fait belle lurette qu'on l'a remisé au placard. Allez, viens, tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de te changer les idées.

\- Depuis quand tu es si attentionné, toi ?

\- Excusez-moi, on vient de la part de votre beau-frère, lança Sougo à l'adresse du responsable, il nous a envoyé pour tester votre travail.

\- Hum ? fit l'homme, confus, en rajustant ses lunettes de soleil qu'il portait malgré le crépuscule. Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai pas de beau-frère.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je n'y crois pas, ce maudit vieillard s'est moqué de nous ! fit mine de s'offusquer Hijikata. Il va m'entendre, vous pouvez me croire !

\- Ah mais, attendez, réalisa l'homme, je suis bête, vous devez parler du responsable de l'épreuve !

\- Ce n'est pas vous ? s'étonna Sougo.

\- Non, j'ai juste été embauché pour gérer les entrée. Lui, il se trouve à la fin du parcours, ne bougez pas, je vais l'appeler...

S'il n'avait pas été concentré sur sa conversation par talkie-walkie avec son responsable, le gérant aurait senti le regard d'Hijikata qui le fusillait avec haine. Une minute plus tard, il revint vers eux.

\- Très bien, j'ai eu le patron au téléphone, et tout est en règle, il est au courant. Avancez, je vous en prie...

\- On peut démarrer quand ?

\- Vu qu'il n'y a encore personne, dès maintenant si vous voulez.

\- Parfait.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil les accompagna au départ et leur souhaita un bon parcours ; une fois qu'il se fut écarté, les deux policiers ne partirent toutefois pas immédiatement.

\- Euh, Hijikata-san ?

\- … Oui ?

\- Tu peux lâcher mon bras ? Tu me fais mal.

La capitaine se dégagea d'un geste impatient de la prise de son aîné avant de se frotter là où ses doigts l'avaient serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, sérieux ? Tu as l'air nerveux...

\- Mais, mais non, voyons... C'était juste pour éviter qu'on se perde.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il fait encore bien assez clair pour qu'on puisse se voir. Allez, c'est parti, on ne va pas faire attendre une horde de fantômes, tout de même, déclara-t-il en se mettant en route.

\- Eh, attends-moi, Sougo !

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Regarder le chemin... Ne pas le quitter des yeux... Comme ça, rien ne pourra me surprendre... »

\- Je me demande quels personnages il va y avoir cette année, se réjouissait d'avance Sougo qui avançait les mains dans les poches, parfaitement détendu. À ton avis, on va avoir droit à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Et toi ?

« Toujours rien... Surtout, regarder la route... Ah, et le bas-côté aussi... »

\- Deux possibilités selon moi, soit le gars a décidé de rester dans le côté traditionnel, soit il adapte des légendes urbaines plus récentes... Elles sont souvent un peu stupides, mais au moins ça change un peu. Et ça attirera les plus jeunes aussi.

\- Hum... Tu y as pas mal réfléchi apparemment.

« Rien à signaler. Ne pas quitter la route des yeux. »

\- Tu préférerais quoi, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis un fin connaisseur ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, tu sais.

« Rien non plus sur le bas-côté. »

\- Tu t'y connaîtrais sans doute mieux si tu participais un peu plus régulièrement au Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai.

\- Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver vu ce qui s'est passé à celui de l'an dernier, répliqua Hijikata d'un ton acide, lorsque j'ai fait l'erreur de me joindre à...WAAAAAAAH !

Mais d'où elle sortait, celle là ? Merde, il avait détourné la tête à peine quelques secondes pour parler à Sougo, et lorsqu'il avait à nouveau dirigé son regard sur la route, une femme s'y tenait, apparue d'un coup, comme ça... !

Non, stop, on se calme. Elle n'était pas « apparue », elle était sortie de l'ombre d'un arbre où elle avait dû les attendre, c'est tout. Rien de surnaturel. Sentant le regard de Sougo sur lui, il s'empressa de se justifier :

\- J'ai pas eu peur, j'ai sursauté, c'est tout !

\- J'ai rien dit.

Les deux paires d'yeux se concentrèrent sur la silhouette mince qui avançait à pas lents vers eux, la tête baissée. Elle n'était plus qu'à six mètres... Cinq...

« On se calme... Zen... C'est une actrice, c'est juste une actrice... »

Voilà, il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide, qu'il rationalise la chose... Qu'il l'intellectualise... Alors... Quel rôle pouvait-elle bien jouer ? Une robe blanche, de longs cheveux noirs, ça c'était assez classique... Le bas du visage dissimulé par un masque, une grande paire de ciseaux ? Ça y est, il y était... C'était Kuchisake-Onna (1)...

« Non », se morigéna-t-il alors que ses jambes menaçaient de flageoler, « Ce n'est pas Kuchisake-Onna, c'est juste une nana normale qui joue son rôle. Ce n'est pas la vraie. Y'a pas de vraie, d'ailleurs, elle n'existe pas, les fantômes n'existent pas ! »

Arrivée à trois mètres d'eux, la femme s'arrêta et releva la tête. _« Juste une nana normale avec un déguisement »_. Il jeta un bref, très bref regard à sa gauche pour voir comment réagissait Sougo : celui-ci ne semblait bien sûr guère effrayé mais ne souriait pas non plus, attentif, attendant visiblement que la comédienne agisse la première.

« Très bien », songea Hijikata, « je devrais prendre exemple sur lui pour une fois, et juste jouer le jeu... Ce n'est qu'une sorte de jeu de rôle, après tout... C'est bien, Sougo, pour une fois, tu te comportes raisonnablement »

Enfin, Kuchisake-Onna posa la question tant redoutée de la légende.

 _\- Est-ce que je suis belle ?_

Hijikata ne put réprimer un frisson. Mais pas de peur, hein, certainement pas... Il se prenait au jeu, tout simplement. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour tenter de se rappeler ce qu'il convenait de répondre, mais Sougo le devança :

\- Nan. T'es super moche, une vraie truie. Ou plutôt un boudin. Non, pire, tu es l'étape entre les deux.

 _« Mais quel genre de rôle il joue, celui-lààààà ? »_ hurla intérieurement Hijikata tandis que sa mâchoire tombait et que ses yeux menaçaient de quitter leurs orbites.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder davantage : Kuchisake-Onna s'en chargea pour lui. Avec un hurlement qui transperça le silence, elle se jeta sur eux et percuta Sougo avec une force et une vitesse inhumaine. Son cri avait couvert celui d'Hijikata, qui avait bondi d'horreur en voyant la tête de la femme tomber à ses pieds. Non, attendez... Pas sa tête... juste ses cheveux...

Il releva les yeux : son coéquipier esquivait les uns après les autres les assauts furieux de la fille dont le masque de chirurgien avait glissé et dont la perruque au sol avait libéré une tignasse d'un roux vif.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, ENFOIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ? JE VAIS T'ÉCRASER LES BOULES ET TE LES FAIRE BOUFFER, ET PAS SÛR QUE CE SOIT DANS CET ORDRE !

\- Ne pose pas la question si tu ne veux pas qu'on te réponde franchement, répliqua Sougo en continuant d'esquiver les coups de poings et de pieds qui pleuvaient sur lui, plaçant une riposte chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, celle-là ! explosa Hijikata tandis que la fille chinoise des yorozuya et son coéquipier continuaient de s'échanger coups et insultes.

\- Ça me paraît évident, Hijikata-san. Cette idiote a été embauchée pour jouer un rôle simple, mais elle n'est pas fichue de le tenir deux minutes.

\- Et tu crois que tu vaux mieux ? hurla-t-elle en réponse, tout en enchaînant les coups de pieds en direction de son visage. Ce n'est pas ça qu'on est censé répondre !

\- Et pourquoi je répondrais bêtement la phrase qui permet de s'en sortir vivant ? Ça n'a rien de drôle. Tu n'es pas fichue de retenir une histoire de trois lignes ? Si je répond « non », tu es sensée essayer de me tuer, répliqua-t-il en bloquant la cheville droite de Kagura par dessus son épaule.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment, à ton avis ? cingla-t-elle en projetant son pied gauche dans son ventre, effectuant une pirouette tout en forçant son adversaire à lâcher prise

\- Avec tes ciseaux, crétine ! Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ! riposta-t-il en bloquant ses deux poignets.

\- Ohoh, t'en fais pas, je vais les utiliser, assura-t-elle en s'immobilisant enfin, préférant lui faire profiter de son grand sourire sadique accentué par le maquillage macabre qui, vu de près, ressemblait plutôt à un cosplay du Joker, plutôt que de dégager ses mains tout de suite. Si tu attends que je te découpe des morceaux, tu vas être servi !

\- Tsss, c'est trop tard maintenant, je ne suis plus dans l'ambiance. Et puis, franchement, quitte à sortir de ton rôle pour me parler, tu pourrais enlever ce masque d'Halloween hideux.

 _\- Je ne porte pas de masque, abruti_ ! s'écria-t-elle en le rouant à nouveau de coups.

\- Retourne jouer Hanako-san dans les chiottes ! (2)

\- Uniquement après t'avoir mis la tête dedans !

BANG !

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent net, s'écartant vivement du lieu de l'explosion.

\- Hijikata-san, fit Sougo sur un ton de reproche, je n'aime pas que tu utilise mon bazooka, c'est personnel. Et d'ailleurs, d'où tu l'as pris ?

\- On s'en fout ! hurla à son tour Hijikata. Vous allez arrêter vos conneries, et toi, la chinoise, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là dans les trois secondes où je te coffre !

\- C'est pourtant évident, affirma Kagura d'un ton supérieur, le responsable voulait une comédienne assez belle et douée pour jouer le rôle de Kuchisake-Onna, et j'ai été tout de suite engagée !

\- Rêve pas, intervint Sougo, t'as juste été prise parce qu'il peut te payer en algues.

\- On est payés avec du vrai argent, répliqua-t-elle avec colère, et contrairement au vôtre, il sera honnêtement gagné, au moins !

\- « On » ? releva Hijikata. De qui tu parles en disant « on » ?

\- De Gin-chan et Shinpachi, évidemment. On a été engagés tous les trois pour jouer dans l'épreuve de courage. C'est Hasegawa qui nous a eu le job.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu ce mec, songea Sougo en repensant au Madao aux lunettes de soleil de l'accueil. Je le vois parfois avec danna quand il est raide bourré, à la sortie d'une salle de pachinko.

\- Tu veux dire... Que vous êtes tous les trois dans ce parcours ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire !

\- … OK, je me casse.

\- Hé, où tu vas ? fit Sougo en l'interceptant au passage. C'est par là.

\- Je sais, et il est hors de question que j'aille plus loin si cet abruti frisé est dans les parages ! Chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans le même périmètre, c'est les emmerdes assurées ! Et quand vous y êtes tous les deux, c'est pire !

\- C'est ça, partez, les froussards ! Bon débarras ! Et la maison ne rembourse pas ! renchérit Kagura.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'exclama Hijikata en contournant Sougo pour se diriger vers elle, la main allant chercher ses menottes dans sa poche. Tu veux que je t'embarque pour outrage à agent ?

\- Peuh ! Essayez un peu pour voir !

\- Tente de t'échapper et je te garantis que demain matin, tu auras un joli portrait sur tous les murs de la ville, juste à côté de celui de Katsura !

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. hors de question que mon avis de recherche soit à côté de celui de cet idiot, on pourrait croire qu'on travaille ensemble !

\- Euh, China... T'as bien compris ce qu'il est en train de te dire ?

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de poser des conditions, gamine !

\- Bon, d'accord, mais je veux que ma prime soit supérieure à la sienne, je suis beaucoup plus dangereuse que lui ! Rien en-dessous de deux millions de yens !

\- Et puis quoi enc... Héééééé ! Sougo, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Il me prend que ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'on a une attraction à finir, répondit Sougo qui avait saisit son bras sous le sien et le traînait à présent sur le chemin. Si on continue à traîner, les participants suivants vont nous rattraper.

\- Mais... Depuis le temps que tu cherches une occasion de la coincer, celle-là, elle t'offre une occasion en or ! insista Hjikata en tentant de ne pas tomber malgré le fait qu'il fût tracté en marche arrière. C'est bon, tu referas ton épreuve de courage demain, personne n'y trouvera à redire si on arrête au milieu pour faire notre boulot !

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas en service. T'en fais pas, j'ai prévu de me charger de son cas plus tard, de façon plus personnelle. J'ai déjà deux-trois idées.

\- Là, par contre, je ne peux pas soutenir !

\- C'est encore mieux.

\- Avancez donc, et allez vous enfoncer dans les ténèbres de l'horreur en affrontant vos peurs les plus profondes ! Mouahahaha ! fit la voix de Kagura dans leur dos, l'adolescente ayant pris une pose dramatique sous un rayon de lune qui accentuait son maquillage horrifique.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me montrer ta tête au réveil pour ça.

\- ESPÈCE DE... !

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Dis, Sougo... C'est moi ou on n'a rien croisé depuis un moment ?

\- Non, c'est vrai que je me serais attendu à avoir la suite plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que les yorozuya, en fin de compte, ça expliquerait qu'ils se soient espacés.

\- Ou alors cet imbécile s'est endormi dans un coin, marmonna Hijikata en s'allumant une cigarette. Je n'en attend pas mieux de...

Il redressa brusquement la tête comme un chien de chasse à l'affût :

\- Hé, tu entends ce bruit ?

\- Hum ? Ah, tiens, maintenant que tu le dis...

 _Boum. Boum._

Les deux policiers tendirent l'oreille : quelque part, près d'eux, dans les arbres probablement, un bruit sourd et répétitif se faisait entendre.

 _Boum. Boum._

C'était des sortes de coups, mais trop réguliers pour être causés par un animal ou par le vent.

 _Boum. Boum._

\- Ils envoient le son avant l'image ? commenta Sougo d'un ton appréciateur. C'est plutôt une bonne idée.

\- Ou... Oui, c'est vrai... C'est bon pour... le suspens, tout ça...

Ne pas oublier : il fallait rationaliser. Il n'y avait rien de surnaturel, juste des crétins qui tapaient dans les arbres pour leur faire peur. Pour _essayer_ de leur faire peur.

 _Boum. Boum._

\- Allez, on y va, le pressa Sougo. J'ai trop envie de voir en quoi s'est déguisé danna.

\- Comme s'il avait besoin d'un déguisement pour avoir la tête de l'emploi, grogna Hijikata en le suivant tout de même.

 _Boum. Boum._

Bien qu'il sût qui il allait trouver après ce tournant, il se sentait un peu tendu. Rien d'étonnant quand on avait déjà eu affaire à l'esprit tordu de l'homme à tout faire ; qu'est-ce que ce cerveau dérangé avait pu inventer pour hanter ses cauchemars ?

C'est bon... On inspire un grand coup... Quoi qu'il s'apprêta à voir, ne pas oublier de le rationaliser... Ça y est, ils venaient de franchir le virage...

 _Boum. Boum._

Non. Là, il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas rationaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Comment ça a pu se passer comme ça ? se lamentait le premier des deux comédiens au rythme des coups de tête qu'il frappait contre un tronc au bord de la route. D'accord, j'ai trahi, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour qu'il n'y en ait que pour lui qui a « unifié le pays »...

\- Ça ne se serait pas fini comme ça si on n'avait pas été au temple Honnou, déclara le second, lui aussi en cognant sa tête blanche et frisée contre l'écorce d'un arbre innocent. Si seulement j'avais été au...

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! explosa Hijikata, son pied interrompant le monologue de Gintoki en s'écrasant contre le crâne chevelu de celui-ci, l'enfonçant dans le tronc du pauvre érable qui n'en demandait pas tant.

\- Danna, je ne veux pas interrompre votre numéro, mais vous jouez à quoi, exactement ? demanda d'une voix plus posée Sougo qui, par mimétisme, avait lui-même écrasé le visage de Shinpachi contre son arbre et l'y maintenait machinalement d'une main tandis que sa victime agitait vainement les bras pour tenter de se dégager, ses cris étouffés par l'écorce qui remplissait sa bouche.

\- Ça va pas, non ? lui servit Gintoki en guise de réponse en s'arrachant au trou que sa tête avait fait dans l'arbre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau pour en chasser les échardes. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'agresser deux intermittents du spectacle en plein travail ?

\- Tu appelle ça du travail ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider, tu ne mets pas assez de cœur à l'ouvrage ! s'exclama Hijikata en l'empoignant par sa tignasse blanche avant de le ré-expédier à plusieurs reprises dans son tronc d'arbre.

\- Aïïïe ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré, je vais te buter ! menaça Gintoki en parvenant à s'extraire de la poigne du vice-commandant. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sougo, laisse partir Mitsuhide !

\- Hum ? C'est censé être Mitsuhide ? demanda Sougo en baissant les yeux sur sa main qui retenait toujours Shinpachi se débattant dans son arbre et qu'il semblait avoir complètement oublié.

\- Évidemment ! Vous êtes stupides au point de ne pas identifier le seigneur Nobunaga et le général Mitsuhide ? se moqua Gintoki alors que Shinpachi, libéré de la prise du policier, pouvait enfin respirer. Ah ! Regardez le genre d'incultes qu'on met à des postes à responsabilité !

\- C'était pourtant évident au vu ces dialogues, ajouta Shinpachi en rajustant ses lunettes tordues. L'unification du Japon, le temple Honnou...

\- Ce n'est pas tellement le texte, le problème...

\- C'est le jeu d'acteur, c'est ça ? Shinpachi, je t'ai dit que tu ne frappais pas comme il faut, le réprimanda son patron en agitant un index réprobateur, ça doit être moins sur le front et plus entre les deux yeux.

\- Je casserais mes lunettes si je faisais ça !

\- Mais on s'en fout de vos tête ! Pourquoi les cogner, d'ailleurs, vous trouvez pas que c'est déjà suffisamment le bordel à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi Nobunaga et Mitsuhide se frapperaient la tête contre des arbres ?

\- Pour une fois, je suis un peu d'accord avec lui, approuva Sougo. Je dirais que le problème vient d'ailleurs. Plutôt du costume.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, nos costumes ? Nobunaga était connu pour porter des vêtements occidentaux ! lui rappela Gintoki.

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Mitsuhide, rappela Sougo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que ce soit occidental ou pas ! Ils sont en _slip_ !

Les deux Yorozuya baissèrent les yeux vers leur unique pièce de costume qui consistait, en effet, en un slip blanc.

\- Et donc, c'est quoi votre problème ? insista le patron des yorozuya.

\- Tu penses qu'ils préféraient les caleçons, Hijikata-san ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Pourquoi ils ne porteraient qu'un slip ? Et pourquoi ils se cogneraient la tête ?

\- Oh oh, tu entends ça, Shinpachi, dit Gintoki en cachant sa bouche comme pour parler en aparté mais sans se soucier pour autant de baisser la voix, les personnages secondaires essaient de s'incruster dans des arcs où ils n'avaient aucune importance !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, les résultats du sondage de popularité leur sont montés à la tête, lui répondit son associé sur le même ton.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les personnages principaux de cette histoire !

\- Vous aurez beau essayer, vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville de notre trio.

\- Vous pouvez parler, votre chinoise vous a lâchés pour faire bande à part. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça n'aurait pas été plus logique d'avoir Hideyoshi dans votre groupe ? fit remarquer Sougo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hideyoshi est juste là !

Les deux policiers se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée par Gintoki.

\- C'est juste un autre slip accroché sur une branche ! s'exclama Hijikata.

\- Et qui a servi à quelqu'un de très crade, apparemment, ajouta Sougo en humant l'air au-dessus du sous-vêtement à la propreté douteuse. Vous penserez à le rendre à Hijikata quand vous aurez terminé, danna.

\- Va crever, crétin !

De là à penser qu'il pût y avoir un lien entre ce slip crade, la défection de la chinoise et la marque de cinq phalanges toujours visible sur le visage de son patron, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'Hijikata franchissait volontiers.

\- Raah, quand je pense qu'on était censés rassurer ce pauvre gars sur son travail, soupira-t-il avec frustration, passant la main sur son front pour en chasser la prémisse d'une migraine. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait en vous engageant !

\- J'y pense, Hijikata-san, intervint Shinpachi, comment se fait-il que vous soyez là si tôt ? Je pensais que l'épreuve de courage n'ouvrait pas avant une bonne heure !

\- On a été chargés de tester votre prestation, expliqua simplement Sougo.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, la police mérite son salaire, ironisa Gintoki

\- Parce que vous pensez mériter le vôtre ? J'aurais été davantage effrayé au stand de sculpture de bonbons !

\- En même temps, je te l'avais dit, Gin-san. Ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire dans la station thermale ne peuvent pas comprendre la référence.

\- Nan, nan, affirma Gintoki en balayant ses doutes d'un geste de la main. Franchement, quoi de plus flippant qu'un vieux en slip ?

\- Pour un abruti comme toi, peut-être. Viens, Sougo, dit Hijikata en s'en allant, avec un peu de chance, si on préviens le vieux, il pourra engager du personnel compétent d'ici demain soir. Ça me fait de la peine pour lui, mais il vaut mieux lui dire la vérité.

\- Tss, quand le vice-commandant démoniaque n'apprécie pas une histoire incluant un seppuku, c'est que la nuit est vraiiiiment maudite ! fit Gintoki d'un ton dramatique en agitant les mains comme un fantôme de dessin animé, ce qu'Hijikata ne put voir, celui-ci serrant les dents en se concentrant sur la cigarette qu'il était en train d'allumer pour résister à la tentation de se retourner et de lui en mettre une.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de très effrayant, mais c'était au moins marrant, commenta Sougo lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, lui offrant une distraction bienvenue.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le but, il me semble !

\- Ne désespère pas, ce n'est pas encore terminé. Oh, je viens de réaliser, j'aurais dû lui demander s'il y avait d'autres scènes après lui. Eh bien, on aura la surprise.

\- La seule bonne surprise sera la fin de ce fichu parcours...

Malgré tout, la perspective de tomber sur d'autres pseudo-comédiens ne l'inquiétait plus du tout, à présent ; le simple fait de savoir qu'ils feraient partie de l'équipe de ces ratés rendait la perspective plus irritante qu'effrayante. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas lequel d'entre eux pourrait lui faire suffisamment oublier son identité pour lui procurer ne serait-ce qu'un frisson...

\- Au moins, la déco est pas mal. Il y a une bonne atmosphère à défaut du reste.

Cessant de passer en revue dans son esprit les proches des yorozuya qui seraient susceptibles d'être venus leur prêter main forte, Hijikata leva les yeux pour voir ce que lui montrait Sougo.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, admit-il en contemplant le vieil arbre mort à la silhouette particulièrement sinistre, sur les branches duquel avaient été accrochée une profusion chaotiques d'amulettes de papier, leurs inscriptions inquiétantes se balançant dans la brise nocturne. C'était bien plus intimidant que les sempiternelles araignées et chauve-souris, même si ça ne rattrapait pas le désastre que cette attraction avait été jusqu'à présent.

\- Et mince, il faut aller par où ?

Le vice-commandant baissa cette fois les yeux sur le chemin, pour se rendre alors compte que celui-ci se divisait en deux. Il chercha une indication, quelque chose, mais rien.

\- Merde... tu ne te souviens pas par où il faut passer ?

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être jamais posé la question... ça devait être indiqué les années précédentes.

\- Ce que c'est mal fichu, râla Hijikata. Comment on fait ? Je n'ai aucune envie de faire demi-tour après trois kilomètres parce qu'on n'était pas sur la bonne route !

\- L'arrivée n'est pas si loin, fit remarquer Sougo. On s'en rendra vite compte si on s'est trompés. Allez, droite, décida-t-il en s'engageant sur le chemin, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Hijikata que de le suivre.

Tandis qu'ils cheminaient sur la route de terre, le vice-commandant chercha un indice, quelque chose qui lui confirmerait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, d'autres décorations par exemple, mais le chemin était aussi vide que le crâne du yorozuya qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il s'apprêtait à faire part de ses doutes à son jeune subordonné, mais celui-ci pila brusquement au milieu du chemin. Suivant son regard pour voir ce qui avait causé cette interruption, sa première pensée fut que, non, finalement, ils étaient sur la bonne route. La seconde...

\- Encore toi ! s'écria-t-il avec colère en reconnaissant la tenue blanche et les longs cheveux noirs qui constituaient le costume de cette insupportable chinoise. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, ta prestation de tout à l'heure nous a largement suffi ! Dégage de là !

La jeune fille sur le chemin n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'écarter ; elle ne montra même aucun signe indiquant qu'elle l'avait écouté.

\- Oh, tu me cherches ? Cette fois, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu, sale gamine !

Hijikata fit un pas en avant, mais fut arrêté par une pression sur son bras.

\- Attends, Hijikata-san. Ce n'est pas elle.

\- Hein, comment ça, pas elle ? répéta-t-il, son regard passant de la main de Sougo qui le retenait à son visage, décontracté l'instant d'avant et où la défiance avait à présent pris place.

\- J'en suis sûr. Ça me picote toujours bizarrement quand cette mocheté est dans le périmètre, et là, rien.

Il regarda de nouveau la fille sur le chemin : en effet, en y regardant de plus près, la chinoise était plus petite que celle-ci. Qui alors... ? La sœur de ce binoclard que Kondo s'échinait à poursuivre ? Non, même à travers l'ample vêtement, il pouvait voir que la silhouette n'était pas la même. En fait, à bien y regarder, rien n'indiquait le rôle qu'elle était censé jouer : elle restait simplement là, debout au milieu de la route, les mains jointes et serrées devant elle, la tête basse, ses cheveux noirs cachant en partie son visage mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle pût leur réserver un effet de surprise horrifique en les écartant brusquement et en révélant la peau en décomposition de Sadako ou l'œil pendant d'Oiwa. Alors qui... ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Sougo, qui s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui en la matière, la femme tendit brusquement un doigt dans leur direction, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, en remuant les lèvres si faiblement que les deux agents durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- Le sang... Tant de sang...

Dans un mouvement lent, l'étrange apparition tournait alternativement son regard injecté de sang vers l'un ou l'autre de ses deux spectateurs pétrifiés.

\- Celui qui a versé assez de sang pour y noyer son âme... celui dont le sang a taché les mains avant ses treize hivers... le bras armé de la Shinigami... et son âme épineuse...

Ses yeux étaient exorbités derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs, ses mains se tordant et son corps s'agitant de soubresauts comme si elle allait être victime une attaque.

\- Le corbeau... le corbeau céleste descendra des cieux pour verser le sang de ceux qui en ont taché la Terre...

Comme suite à un brusque rappel de leur corps, les deux hommes semblèrent réaliser d'un coup qu'ils n'avaient pas cligné des yeux depuis une bonne minute. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, ils se les frottèrent frénétiquement, juste l'espace d'une seconde, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrirent, il n'y avait plus personne sur le chemin.

Toute couleur avait déserté le visage d'Hijikata. Il lui fallut un instant avant de pouvoir articuler :

\- S... Sougo ?

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Là, c'est toi qui me fait mal...

Sougo baissa des yeux. En effet, ses doigts qui n'avaient pas lâché le bras d'Hijikata le lui serraient jusqu'à lui couper la circulation.

\- Oh.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait rallumé la lumière et monté le son dans les bois ? Parce que, bien que la nuit fût plus avancée qu'il y avait dix minutes, le chemin leur paraissait plus clair, les bruissements nocturnes plus nombreux. Peut-être fallait-il voir là la conséquence logique de la lune à présent haute dans le ciel, et de la vie noctambule qui venait de s'éveiller, se manifestant à travers des bruissements d'ailes d'oiseaux et d'insectes ou des feuilles d'un fourré s'agitant çà et là. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que dans la tête des deux policiers, silencieux depuis un moment et dont les sens étaient restés en alerte. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'emplacement où la sinistre prophétesse leur était apparue et s'était adressée à eux. Après sa disparition tout aussi soudaine, tous deux étaient restés plantés là, retenant leur souffle pendant plusieurs minutes ; puis, quand ils fut avéré qu'il n'arriverait rien de plus, les deux s'étaient remis en route d'un accord silencieux, sans prononcer un mot avant que Sougo ne décide de briser ce silence de plus en plus pesant.

\- Et bien, j'étais dubitatif pour le début... mais force est d'avouer qu'ils ont gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Hum...

\- Est-ce que ça va, Hijikata-san ?

\- Hein ? répondit son aîné avec un affreux sourire qui était tout sauf naturel. Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Hein ? Explique-toi !

\- Pour commencer, ta cigarette est éteinte depuis cinq minutes et tu continues à tirer dessus. Tu n'as pas avalé du tabac, à force ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Il retira le malheureux mégot d'entre ses dents et se détourna pour cracher discrètement les morceaux de feuilles qui avaient fini sur sa langue.

\- Tu n'as pas été effrayé par cette fille, quand même ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule !

Reprenant contenance, Hijikata alla chercher une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet.

\- Je me demandais simplement, dit-il en allumant son briquet dans un craquement, qui ça pouvait être sous ce maquillage. Je pensais à la fille du clan Yagyuu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Non, celle-ci avait ses deux yeux.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Ce type n'a pas forcément embauché que les yorozuya.

\- C'est forcément quelqu'un qu'on connaît, répliqua Hijikata, comment aurait-elle pu avoir ces infos sur nous autrement ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'on porte nos uniformes. En nous identifiant comme membres du Shinsengumi, nous définir comme « verseurs de sang » n'a rien de sensationnel.

\- Oui, bon, ça, passe encore, mais le reste ?

\- De quoi, sa prédiction fumeuse ? demanda Sougo. Elle a juste assemblé quelques mots qui font peur et a compté sur l'ambiance pour qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas que ça pourrait s'interpréter n'importe comment. En y repensant à tête reposée, tout ça, c'est juste le résultat d'un gros effet Barnum (3).

\- Et concernant...

Il se racla la gorge en se passant la main dans les cheveux, rechignant clairement à aborder la question qui lui tiraillait l'esprit.

\- … Concernant cette histoire de... « mains tachées de sang avant d'avoir treize ans » ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu ne trouves pas que...

\- Pas forcément. Quand tu y penses, avoir du sang sur les mains, pris au sens littéral, ça ne veut pas forcément dire « avoir tué ». Là, elle a eu un coup de bol que ça tombe juste sur l'interprétation la plus évidente, c'est tout... Enfin, un coup de bol, ou ton horrible réputation qui a joué, évidemment.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas prendre ça mal de ma part ? Comme si j'étais assez bien placé pour te faire la leçon...

\- Ta gueule quand même.

\- Ça va, parlons d'autre chose. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible...

Hijikata se renfrogna davantage face à l'air railleur de Sougo, avant qu'un sourire mesquin n'étire ses traits.

\- Tu as raison, changeons de sujet. Alors, comme ça, tu as des picotements dès que tu vois la chinoise des yoro...

\- Oh, regarde, on est arrivés, s'exclama Sougo en pointant soudainement du doigt le chemin devant eux, sa main heurtant « accidentellement » le nez d'Hijikata au passage.

Une simple pancarte indiquait la fin du parcours de l'épreuve de courage ; attendant à côté, un vieil homme vint les accueillir au petit trot dès qu'il les aperçut. À voir sa silhouette voûtée et sa démarche peu sûre, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi il avait dû embaucher du personnel pour jouer à sa place dans son attraction.

\- Ah, messieurs, soyez les bienvenus ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire, mais se frottant néanmoins les mains avec anxiété. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre visite ?

\- Plutôt, oui, approuva Sougo, tandis qu'Hijikata se frottait le nez en le fusillant du regard. Surtout la fin, pour être honnête.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, la dernière scène nous a bien pris par surprise, c'était bien joué, développa-t-il.

Son collègue marmonna dans son dos. Bien joué, question de point de vue. Effectivement, cette actrice pouvait se targuer de les avoir vaguement inquiétés l'espace d'un instant, mais pour sa part, plus jamais pour lui. Même si, il devait l'avouer, les explications raisonnables de Sougo l'avaient plutôt aidé à garder son self-contrôle. Il ignorait, d'ailleurs, que le jeune capitaine psychotique pouvait se montrer aussi rationnel ; c'était étonnant de la part d'un type capable de fabriquer des poupées vaudou pour essayer de le tuer. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait fini par pallier au manque d'efficacité de ces mêmes poupées en les attachant à des bombes, ce qui était assez cohérent, au final.

\- Eh bien, parfait, fort bien, répondit le vieil homme après un instant où il avait affiché une mine déconcertée, j'étais personnellement assez dubitatif concernant ce passage, mais s'il vous a plu... Je suis ravi de votre retour, messieurs les samouraïs, acheva-t-il en s'inclinant, et si vous voyez quoi que ce soit à améliorer, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part...

\- Non, non, pas de problème, coupa rudement Hijikata qui, en dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt, n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre sur ce qu'il pensait du recrutement des yorozuya.

Là, tout de suite, la seule chose sur laquelle il souhaitait s'étendre était son futon afin de dormir et d'oublier cette soirée merdique.

\- Juste une chose, lança Sougo à son grand désespoir, il faudrait mettre une indication là où le chemin fait une fourche pour indiquer aux gens de prendre à droite. On a eu de la chance, mais on avait une chance sur deux de se tromper de route.

\- C'est vrai, se souvint Hijikata, c'est même assez surprenant pour quelqu'un qui se dit fan de cette attraction. Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation.

\- En fait, Hijikata-san... ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici. J'ai été interdit à vie il y a longtemps, _soi-disant_ que j'ai traumatisé un des acteurs. Peut-être plusieurs.

\- QUOIIII ? s'écria Hijikata. C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument que je vienne avec toi, enfoiré ? Et qu'on garde nos uniformes ? Tu voulais me faire porter le chapeau si tu te faisais pincer en faisant croire que je le l'avais ordonné, avoue-le !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Hijikata-san, répondit Sougo d'une voix ennuyée en tentant de déboucher avec son auriculaire l'oreille dans laquelle son aîné venait de hurler. C'était juste histoire d'éviter un nouvel « incident ».

\- Tu m'as pris pour ton baby-sitter ? Et comme si j'allais croire ça !

\- Euh, excusez-moi, messieurs ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le vieil homme qui semblait avoir hésité à les interrompre.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais je ne vois pas de quel embranchement vous parlez... Le chemin va toujours tout droit...

\- Mais si, insista Sougo, celui qui se trouve au niveau du vieux cerisier mort.

\- Celui où sont accrochés les talismans, ajouta Hijikata.

Le vieillard les regardait l'un après l'autre en se tordant nerveusement les mains, comme s'il craignait de leur réaction face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, mais il n'y a pas d'embranchement, à cet endroit...

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je vois bien de quel arbre vous parlez... Mais il n'y a pas deux chemins, à cet endroit... Il n'y en a qu'un... à gauche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Kuchisake-Onna : fantôme du folklore japonais dont l'histoire existe en plusieurs versions. Il s'agit d'une très belle femme ayant trompé son mari qui, par vengeance, lui aurait découpé la bouche façon sourire de Glasgow. Elle aborderait ses victimes le bas du visage masqué en leur demandant si elle est belle ; s'ils répondent non, elle les tue, s'ils répondent oui, elle enlève son masque et leur repose la question. Si la réponse est non, elle les tue, si c'est oui, elle leur découpe la bouche pour qu'ils deviennent aussi beaux qu'elle.

(2) Hanako-san : un autre fantôme du folklore japonais, qui hanterait les toilettes des écoles. C'est un peu moins stylé que la précédente, certes.

(3) Effet Barnum : difficile de résumer ça ici, mais si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous recommande fortement de vous documenter sur le sujet, c'est passionnant.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	37. Il y a toujours un type ordinaire dans

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Il y a toujours un type ordinaire dans la tête de la mascotte**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ane-ue a toujours été inquiète que je n'ai pas d'amis de mon âge. Ça ne me plaît pas de lui causer du souci, mais je n'y peux rien, les autres enfants m'ennuient. Ou m'énervent. Ou les deux. Ils ne s'intéressent qu'à des trucs stupides, veulent jouer les chefs en menaçant tout le monde mais vont pleurer dans le kimono de leur mère s'ils se prennent la moindre claque. Je suis bien mieux au dojo avec Kondo.

Je le lui ai dit plusieurs fois pour la rassurer, mais je sens qu'elle s'inquiète quand même. Quand elle m'emmène avec elle pour que je l'aide à porter les sacs de courses, elle essaie toujours de me pousser à rester jouer dehors en attendant qu'elle ait fini, plutôt que de m'ennuyer dans le magasin, comme elle dit. En fait, elle me propose surtout ça quand il y a d'autres enfants dehors. Je sais qu'elle espère que j'aille m'amuser avec eux, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Je préfère attendre à la sortie du magasin qu'elle ait fini, à m'occuper en faisant des tas de branches et de cailloux ou en dessinant dans la poussière ; mais quand elle sort et qu'elle voit que je suis resté tout seul, je sens bien qu'elle est un peu déçue. Je n'aime pas ça, ça me fait me sentir mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens de bonne humeur. Je suis « bien luné », comme dit Kondo, et j'ai bien envie de faire un effort pour lui faire plaisir. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y en a un sympa dans le lot. Peut-être même que certains d'entre eux aiment le combat au sabre ? Kondo me disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfants dans les dojos des environs, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'aucun n'apprend en-dehors. Ane-ue m'a laissé comme d'habitude devant le magasin, elle en a en général pour un petit quart d'heure. Il y a un groupe de garçons qui sont en train de discuter, là-bas, autant essayer d'aller les rejoindre. En m'approchant, je vois que c'est surtout l'un d'eux qui parle, et les autres qui écoutent. Il parle fort d'ailleurs, en faisant de grand gestes, apparemment, il raconte un truc qu'il a fait dont il est plutôt fier. Les autres me lancent un regard curieux quand ils me voient arriver, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me chasser et ils me laissent me joindre à eux sans poser de questions. Celui qui parle a même l'air plutôt satisfait, et ça se comprend. Quelqu'un qui raconte ses exploits est toujours content d'avoir du public. Du coup, c'est plutôt le bon moment pour tenter une approche. Et puis, je suis assez curieux, qu'est-ce que ce garçon a pu faire qui rend les autres si admiratifs ?

\- Tu es sûr que c'était sa voiture ? insistait un de ses camarades surexcité.

\- Certain ! affirmait l'autre en se gonflant d'importance comme un coq, celle du frère d'un yakuza de la capitale qui est venu voir sa vieille, ajoute-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Sympa de sa part de m'éclairer sur ce que j'ai raté, mais je suis toujours dans le flou… Il doit s'en apercevoir car il continue :

\- Je me rappelle plus du nom de la marque, mais elle est grande au moins de là jusqu'à là… Et mon frère me disait qu'on pourrait racheter toute notre maison et notre terrain avec ça !

\- Waouh… j'aurais bien aimé la voir !

\- T'as trop du cran, j'aurais jamais osé !

\- Euh… Osé quoi ?

J'ai fini par poser la question, parce que là, je suis paumé. À voir la façon dont il se tourne vers moi, il n'attendait que ça.

\- Je suis passé à côté quand il était garé. Alors je me suis approché discrètement…

Ses potes qui connaissent pourtant déjà l'histoire trépignent d'impatience. Ça doit vraiment être du lourd.

\- … Et je suis allé mettre un coup de pied dans sa jante ! Même que j'y ai laissé une trace !

Ah.

\- Oh… Et tu as réussi à t'enfuir, apparemment, je lui demande pour avoir l'air intéressé. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te retrouve ?

\- Ah, ça ne risque rien, il ne m'a pas vu !

\- Il ne t'a pas vu ? Comment ça se fait, tu as dû faire du bruit, pourtant ?

\- Parce qu'il était à l'intérieur de la maison, idiot !

Sur le moment, je suis tellement étonné que je n'entends même pas l'insulte. Je dois d'ailleurs avoir l'air assez idiot en ce moment, la bouche entrouverte alors que j'intègre l'information… Quand je finis par comprendre, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et j'éclate de rire.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Tu… tu me fais une blague, hein ? je lui demande en m'esclaffant.

J'attends la chute. C'est forcément une plaisanterie, ça ne peut pas être juste ça, ils me font marcher parce que je débarque, c'est un bizutage…

La tête qu'ils font ne change pas. Ils ont l'air vraiment fâchés. Je cherche parmi eux un qui aurait l'air de retenir un rire… Oh, il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? il me demande encore d'un ton agressif.

\- Oh, euh, non non…

Je sens bien qu'il ne me croit pas, et il a raison. Mais sérieusement, je suis censé être impressionné par ça ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire à part en rire ?

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? T'en aurais été capable, peut-être ? T'aurais pu faire la même chose ?

\- Oh, non, c'est sûr, je ne me serais jamais amusé à faire ça…

Et zut, je me suis remis à être sarcastique. Ma sœur m'a déjà dit que les gens n'aimaient pas ça, mais là, c'est vraiment sorti tout seul. En tout cas, elle avait raison, ils sont vraiment vexés, là.

\- Tu me cherches ? Tu veux te battre ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout…

Non mais je le jure, je ne cherche pas à avoir l'air moqueur, je ne le fais pas exprès. Mais il pense vraiment qu'il a l'air intimidant, ça me fait rire !

\- Je sais qui c'est, celui-là, dit tout à coup un autre, il est tout le temps avec Kondo, vous savez, ce grand type à l'air crétin qui ressemble à un gros singe !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur Kondo ?

Là, je ne ris plus du tout.

\- C'est un singe ! Un singe déb…

J'en était sûr, ça fait le malin, mais un seul coup de poing et ça pleurniche par terre. Il l'a bien mérité, comment il ose dire du mal de Kondo ! Qui est un singe débile maintenant ?

Par contre les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris, eux ! Allez-y, attaquez-moi à quatre en même temps, vous croyez que vous me faites peur ?

Le premier à me tomber dessus est le plus lourd de la bande, et apparemment, il compte sur ça pour m'écraser. Il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne pense même pas à esquiver le coup de pied qui frappe directement son genou, et il va immédiatement rejoindre son pote par terre en gémissant et en se tenant la jambe. Deux autres tentent chacun un coup de poing qu'un aveugle aurait pu voir venir à des kilomètres ; je n'ai qu'à saisir le poignet du plus proche et à le tirer devant moi pour qu'il se prenne le coup de son pote. J'hésite lequel est le plus minable entre celui qui n'a aucun contrôle sur ses coups et celui qui tombe avec un direct aussi faible, me laissant libre l'accès au précédent que je termine d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Si je compte bien, il en reste… Un, c'est ça ? Mais à la tête qu'il fait quand je me tourne vers lui, il n'a pas l'air chaud pour continuer. Il a passé le bras de son pote vantard par-dessus ses épaules et a commencé à le traîner en s'enfuyant.

\- On se barre les gars ! C'est un grand malade !

Ah, c'est frustrant, juste au moment où je commençais à m'amuser ! J'aurais bien aimé les poursuivre, histoire de prolonger un peu le jeu, mais je dois attendre Mitsuba.

Oups. Mitsuba.

Un regard vers la porte du magasin confirme mes craintes. Aïe aïe aïe… Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ane-ue n'a plus essayé de me faire fréquenter les autres enfants depuis ce jour-là.

Je crois qu'il faut se faire une raison, je ne suis pas fait pour sociabiliser. Eux et moi, on n'a pas la même manière de s'amuser. Je suis bien mieux à m'entraîner au dojo.

J'ai recroisé cette équipe de crétins une fois ou deux, mais ils se sont à chaque fois enfuis dès qu'ils m'ont vu. Et je parie qu'ils ont fait les fiers après, il suffit de voir dans quel état ça les met de juste toucher une voiture. Il y avait aussi d'autres bandes qui ne m'ont jamais rien dit, mais à la manière dont ils me regardent, je suis sûr que l'histoire s'est répandue. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller essayer de leur parler à eux aussi. C'est sûrement autant des crétins, de toute façon. Quand je passe à côté d'eux, je me suis quand même mis à tendre l'oreille pour voir de quoi ils parlaient, juste par curiosité. Comme les autres, ils sont du genre à s'exciter pour des trucs complètement sans intérêt. C'est vraiment des idiots. Mais depuis quelques temps, il y a un sujet de conversation qui revient tout le temps, et qui, c'est vrai, est moins ennuyeux que les autres.

Ils parlent d'un type, un garçon qui défierait les autres au sabre et qui serait soi-disant très fort. Pas un enfant, mais pas tout à fait un adulte non plus, il aurait dans les seize ou dix-sept ans. Il n'appartiendrait à aucun dojo, contrairement aux gars qu'il provoque. Ce serait un solitaire, et pourtant, il ne perdrait jamais contre eux. C'est assez dur à croire, tout de même : je les connais, les gars d'ici, quand un groupe bat celui d'un autre dojo, on les voit vite se vanter partout, et même moi qui vit un peu en retrait, je finis par être au courant. Or lui, qui bat soi-disant des groupes entiers à lui tout seul, il aurait de quoi frimer plus que n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi on ne le voit jamais ? Les enfants qui en parlent le font avec crainte et respect dans la voix, pourtant, il suffit de les écouter cinq minutes pour se rendre compte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'a jamais croisé. Alors, j'en ai parlé à Kondo. Lui, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par des rumeurs, et s'il y avait un fond de vrai là-dedans, il le savait sûrement.

\- Il existe, oui, m'a-t-il confirmé, ce qui m'a un peu surpris. Mais je ne l'ai jamais croisé moi non plus.

\- Alors, comment tu peux en être sûr ? je lui ai demandé.

\- Les blessures des types sur qui il est tombé ne sont pas imaginaires, crois-moi… Et ils n'auraient aucun intérêt à raconter que c'est un gars seul qui leur a infligé ça si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne se montre pas beaucoup.

\- Il défie les dojos, c'est ça ?

\- En effet.

\- Et… Tu crois qu'il pourrait débarquer au nôtre ?

\- Hum, je ne pense pas, il a tendance à chercher ceux qui sont assez nombreux… Et pleins de gars violents de préférence... Et d'après les témoins, il défie et provoque mais n'attaque jamais le premier.

\- Ah bon ?

Ça, c'est surprenant, vu à quel point tout le monde le décrit comme féroce et sauvage.

\- Ceux qu'il a battus sont ceux qui ont répondu à ses défis, me confirme-t-il. Bon, c'est-à-dire tous, soyons honnêtes. Donc difficile de dire comment il réagirait face à quelqu'un qui refuserait de répondre à sa provocation.

Donc aussi fort qu'il serait, les gens en général n'auraient pas grand-chose à craindre de lui. En tout cas moins que de ces sales types moins forts mais plus méchants qui agressent tous ceux qui passent sur les chemins, y compris les femmes, les enfants ou les vieux… Du coup, pourquoi tout le monde en parle autant ? Quand je pose la question à Kondo, il éclate de rire et me répond que les filles aiment bien les mauvais garçons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a directement pensé aux filles, mais bon, je n'ai pas insisté. En plus, les gens n'en parlent pas juste comme d'un simple mauvais garçon, mais presque comme d'une légende. Ils ont plus l'air de décrire un yokai qu'un être humain, et il y a des tas de rumeurs qui courent sur lui parmi les enfants. Certaines d'ailleurs se contredisaient : une rumeur affirmait que ses mouvements étaient trop rapides pour l'œil humain, rendant impossible le fait de lui infliger la moindre blessure. Un autre que son sang n'était pas rouge et liquide comme celui des humains normaux, mais jaune et visqueux. Mais comment pouvaient-il connaître l'aspect de son sang si personne n'avait jamais réussi à le blesser ?

J'ai demandé à Mitsuba ce qu'elle en pensait, de ce soi-disant combattant invulnérable que certains pensaient être un démon ; elle m'a simplement répondu qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que les gens racontaient. Un sage conseil, je pense. Malgré tout ça, et même si je sais que celles qui sont vraies doivent quand même être pas mal exagérées, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à chacune de ces histoires. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon âge ou parce l'idée de l'existence de combattants aussi forts me fait rêver, mais il m'est souvent arrivé d'essayer de représenter dans ma tête ce à quoi devait ressembler cette « épine ». C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent, Toushi l'épine. Drôle de nom, Toushi, ça doit être un diminutif. Mais j'aimerais bien le rencontrer… Il est sûrement plus intéressant que ceux qui parlent de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je l'ai souhaité, et j'ai été exaucé. Mais je commence à me dire qu'il faudrait que je fasse attention à ce que je souhaite.

Quand je suis arrivé pour m'entraîner au dojo ce matin-là, j'ai été étonné de ne pas y trouver Kondo. Il était toujours là pour m'accueillir, d'habitude. J'ai demandé au vieux maître, qui m'a dit qu'il était à l'arrière du bâtiment et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir s'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui. J'étais stupéfait, et je n'ai pas compris : Kondo ne ratait jamais un entraînement, il ne vivait que pour le combat. J'ai voulu aller le voir, mais je n'ai pas eu le droit. Ça m'a contrarié, tellement que je n'ai pas pu me concentrer de tout l'entraînement. Depuis quand Kondo me mettait à l'écart de quoi que ce soit ?

Enfin, le soir venu, Kondo est sorti de la pièce où il était enfermé et j'ai pu enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait de si grave pour qu'il me laisse seul. Et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai su que c'était ce type.

Si Kondo avait été vaguement intrigué au début en entendant parler de Toushi, il s'est mis à lui prêter de plus en plus d'intérêt au fur et à mesure que les histoires se multipliaient. Il en parlait régulièrement avec le vieux maître, qui lui ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, ne prêtant pas foi non plus à toutes les rumeurs le concernant. Il préférait se concentrer sur moi et sur Kondo pour le préparer à reprendre son dojo, c'est plus important pour lui. Mais je voyais bien que Kondo continuait à y penser, posant des questions à tous ceux qui disaient l'avoir croisé, qui étaient plus nombreux qu'il ne semblait, en fin de compte. Pas seulement dans les combats, mais sur les chemins, dans les magasins les moins fréquentés. Ça casse un peu l'image de la créature surnaturelle, mais bon… Comme je l'ai dit, je n'y croyais pas vraiment, même si j'en avais envie.

Et puis, c'est arrivé… D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Kondo avait entendu parler d'un coup fomenté par plusieurs des voyous des dojos qui s'étaient associés pour lui régler son compte, lassés de se faire ridiculiser par un seul type, et qu'il était allé voir. J'aurais été curieux, moi aussi, de voir ce type qu'on disait si fort affronter autant de monde. Le résultat était… Qu'il avait perdu.

C'est une légende qui s'effondre… Il a perdu, c'est donc un humain normal. Décevant.

Alors qu'il aurait fallu se rendre à l'évidence et admettre qu'il n'est pas aussi impressionnant que ça, ça a eu l'effet inverse sur Kondo. Il raconte avec de l'admiration dans la voix la manière dont il a accueilli ses attaquants, avec calme et sans peur, la manière dont il s'est défendu jusqu'au bout, sans pousser un cri lorsqu'il était blessé, ni tenter de fuir ou abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. D'accord, je veux bien, mais est-ce que ça justifie d'avoir à ce point des étoiles dans les yeux ? Il est aussi ébloui que si tous ces racontars extraordinaires s'étaient avérés vrais, alors que c'était l'inverse. Il s'est peut-être bien battu, mais il a quand même fini par se faire rosser et laisser à mourir, comme cela finissait généralement par arriver à tous ceux qui se faisaient un peu trop d'ennemis par ici. Et mort, il le serait sans doute, si Kondo ne l'avait pas ramené.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été là de la journée. Il a passé tout son temps à s'occuper de lui. Apparemment il est resté inconscient un moment, et vu sa réputation, il avait craint de ce qui pourrait lui être fait s'il l'amenait se faire soigner en ville dans cet état vulnérable. C'est quand même porter beaucoup d'attention à un type qu'il ne connaît même pas, et qui ne se révélait pas aussi intéressant que ça, au final. Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu le sauver. Il est comme ça, Kondo, il est gentil. Et quand il sera guéri, ce Toushi repartira, et ce sera tout. Et puis, je dois quand même dire… Je suis toujours un peu curieux de le voir. C'est peut-être un mec normal, mais il doit quand même être spécial, pour que Kondo lui porte autant d'attention. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, peut-être que cette défaite n'est pas ce que j'imagine, il y a peut-être eu de la triche. On ne m'a pas laissé approcher de la chambre, en me disant qu'il a besoin de calme – je sais me tenir, quand même ! – donc je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le regarder en face. Mais ça viendra, il finira bien par sortir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'essaie de me focaliser sur mes frappes, mais j'ai du mal. C'est sa faute, il me déconcentre à se tenir toujours là, dans la limite de mon champ de vision.

Ça fait quelques jours que ses blessures lui ont permis de se lever et de sortir, et que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. J'ai mis quelques instants à faire le lien entre ce que j'avais devant les yeux et cette légende auréolée de mystère qui l'entourait, et quand ça a été le cas… Je suis à nouveau tombé du haut d'une grande désillusion. Qu'il ne ressemble pas à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, ça, il fallait s'y attendre, je ne lui avais de toute façon pas imaginé de visage ou de traits particuliers. Mais ce type… était juste un type. Avec rien de spécial, aucun charisme particulier, aucune aura qui justifierai sa réputation hors du commun.

Voilà qui explique pourquoi ceux qui colportent le plus ces rumeurs extraordinaires sont aussi ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu en chair et en os. J'aurais pu le croiser dans la rue six fois sans le remarquer, tant il n'a… rien de spécial. Il paraît que les filles le trouvent beau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est un grand échalas maigre aux cheveux complètement en vrac comme ceux d'un sauvage, avec une mèche bizarre qui lui tombe devant la tronche. Et puis, il fait tout le temps la gueule, même à Kondo qui a pourtant sauvé sa peau. Il cherche quoi, à se donner un genre ? Cette attitude de pseudo-ténébreux ne marche que sur les imbéciles.

… Ah ouais, c'est cohérent en fait. J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout, de la part de qui j'ai entendu toutes ces histoires ? De la part de gamins bas de plafond facilement impressionnés par de l'esbroufe digne d'un Shonen. À la limite, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même d'avoir prêté plus de foi que ça n'en méritait à ces rumeurs. Je suppose que je devais vraiment avoir envie d'y croire.

Mais ce qui m'agace, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que les imbéciles qui ont l'air de marcher. Kondo aussi. D'habitude, à la fin d'un entraînement ou pendant les pauses, il vient discuter avec moi, de nos combats, de notre dojo et de mes progrès ; là, à chaque fois, il va voir ce type qui reste assis sans bouger à tirer une tête de six pieds de long à côté de la porte pour essayer d'engager la conversation. La plupart du temps, il ne lui répond pas, et quand il le fait, il n'essaie même pas d'être poli ou agréable. Ce serait pourtant la moindre des choses après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, l'ait mis à l'abri des types qui lui en voulaient et ait pansé ses blessures. Kondo aurait dû laisser tomber toute tentative d'approche vers cet ingrat malpoli depuis longtemps, mais il continue à s'acharner en y retournant à chaque fois et en faisant la conversation tout seul. Il lui a même déjà proposé de s'entraîner avec nous, plusieurs fois, à chaque fois, il n'a même pas répondu. Pour quelqu'un de soi-disant expert au sabre, il a l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Difficile à croire qu'il soit si fort que ça en ne faisant rien. Kondo, à chaque fois, lui trouve l'excuse de ses blessures pas encore refermées. Il est trop gentil, ce type ne le mérite pas. Et du coup, quand il est dans les parages, Kondo ne discute pratiquement plus avec moi. Il n'y en a que pour lui, pour un type chiant qui ne fait et ne dit rien. Ça m'agaçait tellement que j'ai essayé de le faire réagir un peu, une fois. Je lui juste demandé s'il ne pourrait pas crever, pour voir comment il allait réagir. Mais je ne suis pas un malpoli, moi, j'ai quand même ajouté « s'il te plaît ». Il n'a même pas tourné la tête. Pourquoi il reste là si c'est pour nous ignorer ? À la façon dont il nous regarde parfois du coin de l'œil, je me dis qu'il n'attend qu'une occasion et d'aller mieux pour nous attaquer comme les autres. A vrai dire, je n'attends que ça. Ce sera l'occasion de remettre la légende à sa place et que Kondo se rende compte de ce qu'il vaut. Et même sans ça, il va bien finir par partir de lui-même pour aller se faire tuer ailleurs. Il n'a pas l'air content d'être ici, il faudrait être vraiment, vraiment stupide pour rester quand même.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne veux plus aller au dojo. Tout se passe mal en ce moment. Et c'est de sa faute.

Jusque-là, même s'il m'agaçait, je m'en fichais parce que je savais qu'il allait partir. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs : un jour, on est arrivés, et il n'était plus là. J'étais bien content, on allait enfin pouvoir s'entraîner sans qu'il nous regarde d'un air bizarre et sans accaparer tout l'attention de Kondo. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais… Apparemment, cet impoli est parti sans prévenir personne, et Kondo s'est inquiété. Alors, il m'a laissé encore une fois pour lui courir après. Quand il est revenu, quelques heures plus tard, il était plein de sang et de blessures. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à écouter. En fait, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que Kondo s'était mis en danger à cause de lui. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il perde, bien sûr, mais il a quand même été blessé, et à nouveau, il ne s'est pas entraîné avec moi ce jour-là. Et pire que tout… ce crétin est revenu quelques jours plus tard. Et cette fois, pour rester. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, quel culot, après ce cirque qu'il a fait à se fiche de notre entraînement, il se repointe comme ça comme une fleur ? Il aurait mérité de se faire envoyer balader, mais au lieu de ça, Kondo l'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop gentil. J'ai essayé de le lui dire, il m'a dit de prendre le bon côté des choses, j'avais enfin quelqu'un d'autre à affronter dans notre dojo dans lequel personne ne voulait venir. Mais ça me convenait très bien, moi, de m'entraîner seulement avec Kondo ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce gêneur dans les pattes ! En plus, il n'est pas capable de rester à sa place. Je suis dans le dojo depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, il me devrait le respect qu'on doit à son senpai. Mais il n'en fait rien, il se comporte comme s'il en savait plus que moi, il a toujours réponse à tout ! Il m'appelle senpai, c'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que c'est ironique. C'est dur à dire vu qu'il ne sourit jamais, mais j'en suis sûr. Ça, c'est quand il me parle, et ce n'est pas souvent. La plupart du temps, il m'ignore, ça m'énerve ! Je ne suis pas digne de l'attention du localement célèbre Toushi l'épine, c'est ça ? Ou plutôt de Toushirou Hijikata, c'est beaucoup plus ordinaire, comme nom, d'un coup ! Tout le monde m'a toujours porté de l'estime, à moi et à ma pratique du sabre, comment ce type ose-t-il me compter comme quantité négligeable ? Pourquoi il m'ignore ? J'aimerais bien le prouver une bonne fois pour toute, que malgré son âge supérieur au mien et son « vécu », ce n'est qu'une grosse brute mal dégrossie, juste en lui mettant sa raclée une bonne fois. Mais Kondo s'y oppose, parce que « ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter entre camarades ». Je ne veux pas de lui comme camarade. Je veux juste qu'il disparaisse, et que tout redevienne comme avant !

Mais je ne peux plus supporter la vue de ce type, ou d'en entendre parler. Parce que le pompon sur le gâteau, c'est qu'au village, les autres garçons en parlent encore ! Et ils en parlent toujours comme d'un foutu guerrier extraordinaire à moitié surnaturel ! Ça me fait grincer des dents à chaque fois, je meurs d'envie de leur cracher à la figure la vérité sur leur objet de vénération, de leur dire que je le vois – malheureusement – tous les jours et que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un connard ordinaire. Mais je sais très bien comment ça tournerait si je le faisais, ils ne me croiraient pas, me traiteraient de menteur qui veut juste faire son intéressant, se moqueraient de moi, et moi, je vais leur casser la figure pour leur faire passer l'envie de rire. Et je ne veux pas embarrasser encore davantage ane-ue. Je sens déjà bien qu'elle s'inquiète, alors qu'elle vient de venir me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas au dojo ce matin. Je ne veux juste plus voir sa sale face. Celle d'Hijikata, pas de ma sœur !

Et juste au moment où je pense ça, parvient à mes oreilles un son qui me hérisse le poil ; je me retourne aussitôt et confirme ce que je ne voulais absolument pas voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ose faire ici, cet abruti ?

Bien sûr, ce que j'ai dit juste avant, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, évidemment que je ne veux pas abandonner l'entraînement. Je voulais juste que Kondo vienne me chercher lui-même parce que je lui manque, à lui et au dojo ! Pas qu'il m'envoie cet imbécile à la place ! Je me rue aussitôt sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de venir me gâcher la vie jusque chez moi, mais comme d'habitude, il profite du fait qu'il est juste grand pour m'attraper au passage et me traîner par le col en direction du dojo. Il n'a même pas levé un sourcil. Tu crois que je ne vaux pas la peine que tu t'énerves, c'est ça ? Je vais te montrer si…

Je suis en train de lui hurler de me lâcher, et je m'arrête net. En regardant en direction de Mitsuba, je la vois en train de rire. D'un vrai rire, je sais le reconnaître, celui qu'elle cache à moitié dans sa main comme si elle ne voulait vexer personne mais qu'elle trouve en même temps la situation trop drôle pour s'en empêcher. Depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai plus vue rire comme ça, avec tant de légèreté ? Je sais que ces derniers temps, et même depuis qu'elle doit s'occuper de moi, même si elle sourit tous les jours, elle s'inquiète aussi. J'ai toujours voulu, plus que tout, qu'elle ait quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier ça, qui la fasse rire ainsi. Je lève les yeux vers mon tortionnaire, ce rustre qui ne lui a même pas dit bonjour et qui n'a jamais rien fait de bien. C'est lui qui la fait rire comme ça… ? Je bloque un instant. Je réfléchis. Et je recommence à lui hurler de me lâcher. Non, absolument pas, il n'y a rien à faire, je le _déteste_ !

OoOoOoOoOoO


	38. Le coupable est la première personne

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, mais est-ce que ce serait un nouveau record de longueur ? Mais oui !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Le coupable est souvent la première personne à laquelle on pense. Mais tout dépend de qui pense.**

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- C'est pas de ma faute, vice-commandant, j'vous jure !

\- C'est complètement ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a mis ton arme en pleine gueule !

\- C'était un accident, c'est à cause de l'autre abruti qui a reculé d'un coup !

\- L'autre abruti ne t'aurait pas dérangé si tu t'étais tenu à une distance normale au lieu de me coller à dix centimètres dans le dos !

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu as vu une araignée par terre ?

\- C'était un cafard et j'étais juste surpris !

\- Et _toi_ , tu étais obligé de me mettre un pain à cause de ça ? Je t'ai à peine frôlé !

\- Frôlé ? Tu as failli me crever un œil !

\- Femmelette !

\- Abruti !

\- Je suis juste parti pisser, bordel...

La dispute s'interrompit aussitôt lorsque ses principaux acteurs reçurent ce rappel de la personne devant laquelle ils se donnaient en spectacle. Toute envie de velléité instantanément douchée et abondamment regrettée, ils retournèrent lentement leurs regards en direction du vice-commandant qui, en effet, venait de revenir d'une pause d'à peine deux minutes, deux minutes visiblement suffisantes pour qu'un chaos sans nom s'abatte sur le groupe qu'il était supposé entraîner. Le silence était glacial alors qu'ils attendaient avec la même appréhension que s'il s'était agi d'une grenade dégoupillée la sentence de leur supérieur qui avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'il pouvait les abandonner un instant à leurs frappes afin de satisfaire un besoin naturel. Erreur qu'il comptait bien leur faire payer, à en juger par... À peu près tout ce qui pouvait se dégager de lui en cet instant, en fait, de son regard porteur de mille morts à ses phalanges qui se crispaient déjà dans la préparation d'un direct dont trop d'hommes avaient pu éprouver la détente, en passant par la fumée de sa cigarette qui évoquait déjà pour eux l'encens que l'on brûlerait à leurs funérailles. Le moment tant redouté arriva et la bouche furieuse d'Hijikata s'ouvrit, prête à lancer la terrible sentence...

\- Oh, et puis merde. Allez tous vous faire voir.

Suite à cette déclaration, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste à la fois las et renfrogné et leur tourna le dos.

\- Euh... Vice-commandant ?

\- Vous voulez pas vous entraîner sérieusement, tant pis pour vous. Moi, j'en ai marre de vous courir derrière comme une classe de gosses à besoins spécifiques !

\- Mais vice-co...

\- Alors si vous préférez vous taper dessus comme des ivrognes qui viennent de se faire jeter d'un cabaret, allez-y ! Vous vous démerderez sans moi à la prochaine bataille, je suis pas votre mère ! Sur ce, je me casse, j'ai largement de quoi occuper mon temps, moi ! conclut-il en tournant définitivement les talons et en s'éloignant à grands pas.

\- Vice-commandaaaaaaant !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Adossé au mur dans un coin d'ombre discret, le jeune capitaine écoutait sans y participer les conversations animées aux quatre coins de la cour. La réaction de leur vice-commandant était sur toutes les lèvres, sans qu'aucune ne fut capable d'y fournir une explication. Sougo était arrivé tout juste juste à temps pour y assister, attiré au départ par les bruits de lutte, curieux de connaître l'origine de ce désordre dont il n'était pour une fois pas l'instigateur. Lorsque Hijikata avait fait son retour, il avait attendu, lui aussi, l'explosion ; un spectacle assez convenu mais toujours assez divertissant. Et il s'était trouvé tout aussi surpris que les autres de le voir tout envoyer balader avant de les abandonner à leur sort, allant s'enfermer dans son bureau sans avoir prononcé aucune condamnation au seppuku. Tout sujet de dispute oublié, les gars discutaient avec animation et inquiétude de quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur chef. Parce que si lui baissait les bras, à quel sort était condamné le Shinsengumi ? Beaucoup commençaient à culpabiliser, supposant que leur indiscipline devait être la cause de ce craquage. Et s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Sougo aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une manipulation volontaire de la part de son aîné pour secouer un peu ses hommes... Mais il le savait bien trop premier degré pour user d'un stratagème pareil. Et comme lui-même ne partageait pas la crainte de ses collègues de se retrouver avec des bouts en moins s'ils s'avisaient d'aller le questionner, il décida de s'en charger lui-même. Après tout, quelque chose capable de le vider de sa hargne coutumière devait valoir le coup...

Il fit silencieusement coulisser la porte du bureau du vice-commandant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Hijikata, plongé dans ses dossiers, ne le remarqua pas.

\- Hé, Hijikata-san.

L'interpellé sursauta ; une fois revenu de sa surprise, il ouvrit furieusement la bouche probablement pour rappeler à l'intrus de frapper avant d'entrer, mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu placer un mot.

\- J'ai faim. Va me chercher un sandwich aux nouilles à la supérette, et prends-moi des chewing-gums tant que tu y es.

\- DE QUOI ? explosa Hijikata en frappant du poing son plan de travail alors qu'il bondissait de son assise. C'est une tarte que tu vas te manger, sale petit...

\- Relax, on se détend, fit Sougo en levant pacifiquement les deux mains. Tu comprends, vu ton non-éclat de tout à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que tu ne te sois à nouveau fait posséder par Tosshi. Je voulais juste vérifier.

Hijikata grogna, mais l'argument dut lui suffire car il se rassit en reprenant ses papiers qu'il remit rapidement en ordre.

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses. Et puisque te voilà rassuré, dépêche-toi de retourner au travail, il ne me semble pas que tu en manques !

Sougo ne jugea cependant pas utile de bouger, observant son supérieur ranger ses dossiers en feignant de ne plus lui prêter attention.

\- Donc, reprit le jeune capitaine, puisque Tosshi n'y est pour rien, c'est bien toi qui a eu cette attitude de rien-à-foutre. Tout compte fait, c'est encore pire.

\- Fous le camp, j'ai dit.

\- Si tu en as marre d'être vice-commandant, tu n'as qu'à le dire, tu sais.

\- Ta gueule. Sors d'ici.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de te remplacer le temps que tu te reposes.

\- Dégage.

\- Bon, le risque, c'est que Kondo se rende finalement compte qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi, mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas pour le...

\- Je t'ai dit de DÉGAGER !

Sougo se baissa juste à temps pour éviter l'encrier qui explosa contre le mur en répandant son contenu en multiples éclaboussures.

\- Je t'assure, tu as l'air surmené ! lança-t-il avant de battre en retraite, claquant la porte dans son dos.

Il prit le temps de s'éloigner à distance raisonnable et de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas poursuivi avant de vérifier son état, et grimaça : l'encre noire avait éclaboussé son écharpe. Il mettrait la note de pressing au nom de cet enfoiré.

Il n'était guère plus avancé, ceci dit. Il était venu pour cerner ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette pourriture de vice-commandant, et éventuellement en tirer parti, mais il n'en était que plus décontenancé : bien qu'il eût plutôt bien réussi à le cacher sur le moment, il avait été réellement surpris, presque choqué. Ce n'était pas tant à cause du projectile : au cours de leurs diverses altercations, il avait esquivé de multiples claques, coups de pieds et de poings, occasionnellement une lame et même une grenade un jour. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était cet éclat de haine qu'il avait aperçu dans son œil. Bon, ça non plus ne devrait rien avoir d'étonnant en soi, mais... Il ne savait pas, ce n'était pas pareil. D'habitude, c'était plus proche de l'agacement. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais son instinct le trompait rarement, et aujourd'hui, il lui affirmait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Se repassant leur brève « discussion » dans sa tête, il y chercha un signe, un indice... Un type aussi transparent qu'Hijikata avait tendance à en semer dans son sillage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Capitaine, je vous en prie, on ne peut pas être ici !

\- Bien sûr que si, Yamazaki, expliqua Sougo à l'inspecteur suppliant d'un ton patient d'enseignant en école maternelle. Parce que si nous n'étions pas ici, nous ne pourrions pas trouver ce que nous cherchons.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez tenu à ce que je vous accompagne ?

\- Parce que c'est ton boulot, rappela-t-il en tapotant le fond d'un tiroir. Tu es un espion, tu es habitué à fureter, en principe.

\- Oui, mais chez les ennemis, pas dans le bureau de mon vice-commandant !

\- C'est pareil, sauf que ça sent plus la clope, répondit distraitement Sougo en fouillant le fond d'un meuble. Hum ? fit-il en saisissant un DVD. Ça devait être à Tosshi, ça. Je pensais qu'il avait refourgué tout ce qui se rapportait à lui.

Il sortit son téléphone et prit un cliché du DVD compromettant avant de le remettre soigneusement en place, mais ça ne devait pas être ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il continua sa fouille

\- Enfin, capitaine, il peut revenir n'importe quand !

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je t'ai emmené.

\- Pour tout me mettre sur le dos ?

\- Uniquement en cas d'urgence, ce qui aura moins de chance d'arriver si tu te bougeais un peu et si tu m'aidais à chercher.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je dois chercher !

\- Hein, je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

\- Mais non !

\- Enfin, Yamazaki, je suis très touché par l'empressement que tu mets à me rendre service, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas questionné avant de te précipiter ici devant moi ?

\- Parce que vous m'avez fait avancer en me collant votre bazooka dans le dos !

\- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, ça devait être machinal. Je ne me rends même plus compte que je le tiens, c'est comme mon cinquième membre.

\- D'accord… Puisque le malentendu est dissipé, est-ce que je peux formuler une objection ?

\- Tu peux, mais tu sais bien que quand on me contredit, ça excite mon cinquième membre. Euh… Est-ce que tu peux oublier ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Je peux, répondit Yamazaki la bouche tordue dans un simulacre de rictus crispé et le sourcil droit s'agitant de tics nerveux, mais à défaut de protester, est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce que je suis supposé chercher ?

\- Tu as sans doute remarqué, reprit-il en ouvrant la penderie de son supérieur, que Hijikata a une légère tendance aux sautes d'humeur, ces jours-ci ?

\- Moui, enfin, comme d'habitude, quoi…

De son point de vue en tout cas. Après, le capitaine était mieux placé que lui pour différencier sa mauvaise humeur coutumière de celle symptomatique de quand il avait un souci.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est lié à un dossier qu'il compulsait ce matin, quand je suis venu le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu hâtif, comme conclusion ? osa demander l'inspecteur. Ça pourrait n'avoir aucun rapport avec…

\- Il l'a caché en vitesse quand il a vu que j'étais là, le coupa Sougo. Il a fait ça l'air de rien, mais il est très mauvais acteur. C'était dans une pochette jaune, il l'a glissée sous son écritoire mais évidemment, elle n'y est plus.

C'était en effet le premier endroit qu'il avait vérifié. Quoique Yamazaki aurait malgré tout eu du mal à faire le lien avec le fait qu'il cherchait un dossier, vu qu'il fouillait actuellement les poches de chaque vêtement qu'il pouvait trouver.

\- Peut-être un de tes rapports, poursuivit-il, je ne sais pas.

\- Ah non, je ne pense pas. Les pochettes jaunes, c'est les affaires internes.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Sougo, surpris, en sortant la tête de la penderie. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours…

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été un adepte de la paperasse. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'aller chercher un renseignement aux archives, mais le classement numérique lui avait toujours suffi. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de classement lui-même, Hijikata lui allégeant toujours la tâche au maximum, dans l'espoir qu'il fasse au moins le peu qu'il lui demandait. S'il était vrai que l'espoir fait vivre, alors rien d'étonnant dans ce cas qu'il soit toujours vivant malgré la quantité de gras et de tabac que devait subir son corps – sans compter ses interventions personnelles.

\- Les affaires internes, cela relève du travail du capitaine Shimaru… Il en saurait sans doute plus, suggéra Yamazaki, espérant peut-être que le capitaine chercherait un autre complice.

\- Pas la peine, tu le connais, il est muet comme une tombe, dans tous les sens du terme. S'il y a un secret et que Hijikata lui a demandé de le garder, il ne révélera rien.

Pas de chance, ç'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, l'homme si discret aurait eu droit à un interrogatoire à la façon Okita, totalement hors procédure. Mais le capitaine de troisième division bénéficiait de la part de son jeune collègue d'un respect qu'il n'accordait qu'à peu de personnes.

\- C'est risqué mais je vais quand même demander… Pourquoi vous voulez voir ça ?

\- D'une, parce que quelque chose qui le met en rogne, je veux le connaître.

Yamazaki lâcha un infime soupir. Oui, évidemment.

\- De deux, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, pour que ça le fasse passer à un niveau de chiantise supérieur à la normale, c'est que ça ne doit pas être rien. Et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il me cache ce genre de chose. Il oublie que le Shinsengumi, ce n'est pas que lui, et je refuse de lui en laisser l'entière responsabilité entre les mains.

\- En même temps, il nous a rarement fait des secrets quand il y avait des problèmes graves. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si important…

\- Ça, on ne le saura que quand on aura trouvé ce dossier, ce qui pourrait être grandement accéléré si tu te décidais à te bouger le cul !

L'espion sursauta avant de se mettre précipitamment à l'ouvrage, sentant qu'il avait épuisé le peu de patience que le capitaine avait daigné lui accorder. Tout en passant la main derrière un meuble, il tâcha de ne pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait si leur supérieur rentrait soudainement. Et même en admettant que « c'est lui qui m'a forcé à le faire » soit considéré comme une excuse valable, ce qui était loin d'être sûr, il devrait à ce moment-là affronter la pédagogie d'Okita visant à lui enseigner qu'on ne balance pas les copains. Lequel pouvait être le pire… ? Raah, ne pas y penser il avait dit !

\- Pfff, mais où il a pu le mettre ? souffla Sougo après avoir passé tous les meubles possibles en revue et en se laissant glisser contre un mur.

\- Peut-être dans une autre pièce ? suggéra Yamazaki qui avait lui aussi épuisé toute ses idées de cachette possible.

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait caché quelque chose d'important à un endroit accessible à tous.

« À moins que vous n'ayez surestimé son importance », songea l'inspecteur qui se garda bien de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Ou alors, il l'a gardé sur lui.

\- Mouais. C'est possible s'il ne voulait vraiment pas que…

Il se redressa subitement, comme frappé d'une révélation.

\- Attend, il l'aurait carrément…

\- Hum ?

\- Yamazaki, va faire le guet.

\- Quoi ?

\- À la porte.

\- J'ai compris, mais…

\- Si tu as compris, vas-y !

Se disant qu'il était décidément bien téméraire aujourd'hui, l'inspecteur se leva d'un bond et alla se placer à l'entrée et entrebâilla la porte pour garder un œil dehors. Étrange, le capitaine n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiet à l'idée d'être découvert durant toute leur fouille, et maintenant…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je connais cet endroit, expliqua-t-il en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Curieux malgré tout, Yamazaki regarda du coin de l'œil ce que faisait son complice forcé. Il afficha une expression perplexe lorsqu'il le vit se saisir d'un porte-bloc particulièrement rigide et le glisser entre deux lattes du plancher. En tirant la partie qui dépassait, par mouvement de levier, une des lattes du plancher se souleva comme le couvercle d'une boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama Yamazaki, stupéfait.

\- Sa planque à mayonnaise, déclara Sougo.

En effet, sous la planche détachée se trouvait un creux dans lequel avaient été glissées plusieurs des bouteilles de plastique jaune si chères au capitaine. Ainsi que…

\- Ahah ! s'exclama un Sougo triomphant en brandissant une pochette tout aussi jaune glissée au milieu.

\- C'est celle-là ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Moi-même, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais beau connaître cette cachette, je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'il puisse y mettre autre chose. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

\- Mais du coup… Pourquoi vous connaissez… ? hésita l'espion.

\- Je vérifie toujours qu'il ne manque jamais de sa drogue. Il est encore plus insupportable quand c'est le cas.

Dans sa langue, un mensonge aussi éhonté pouvait se traduire par « tu ne veux pas savoir, Yamazaki », ce qui était sans doute vrai. Avant qu'il ne puisse songer malgré lui que la connaissance de cet endroit puisse avoir un lien avec les fréquents maux d'estomac du vice-commandant, son attention fut soudainement attirée par un bruit au-dehors.

\- Capitaine ! s'écria-t-il. J'entends la voiture, il revient !

\- Et merde, toujours là au mauvais moment…

Il interrompit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la chemise et agit très vite comme s'il avait prévu ce contretemps : il dégaina son téléphone portable de sa poche, enclencha l'option appareil photo et prit un cliché du numéro de référence du dossier. Après quoi il replaça celui-ci entre les bouteilles de mayonnaise, remis la latte de parquet en place et balança le porte-bloc à une place approximative de celle qu'il occupait précédemment. De deux grandes enjambées, il avait rejoint Yamazaki sur le pas de la porte qui claqua dans leur dos juste au moment où Hijikata apparut dans leur champ de vision. Au premier coup d'œil, ils purent voir que son humeur ne s'était en rien améliorée. Yamazaki l'accueillit d'un salut militaire particulièrement crispé quand il passa devant eux, Sougo d'un doigt d'honneur. Hijikata ne prêta attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre et leur répondit d'un vague marmonnement avant de réintégrer ses quartiers. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, Yamazaki laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon… Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais peut-être vous laisser… tenta-t-il avec espoir en faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? le rappela Sougo en lui emboîtant le pas et en agitant son téléphone devant lui.

\- Honnêtement, non, capitaine, je préfère me mêler de mes affaires.

\- Tu es vraiment l'espion le moins curieux que je connaisse. Tu manques d'ambition, c'est pour ça que tu ne montes pas en grade.

\- C'est surtout parce que le grade au-dessus du mien est directement celui du vice-commandant…

\- Moi aussi, et alors ?

Inutile de chercher à discuter ce point avec lui. Heureusement, il n'insista pas davantage.

\- Bon, je vais m'en occuper seul, dans ce cas. Merci pour ton aide, Yamazaki.

\- Pas… Pas de quoi…

Le fait qu'il le remercie alors que, concrètement, il n'avait rien fait, aurait pu chez quelqu'un d'autre être interprété comme un signe de politesse ; ici, il l'interprétait plutôt comme un sous-entendu qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Bon sang, espérons que ce dossier ne soit effectivement rien…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Installé derrière son ordinateur, Sougo ouvrit la page du réseau interne du Shinsengumi, qui lui donnait accès aux dossiers en cours. Le numéro de référence devrait suffire à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, vu le soin que son supérieur mettait à le garder secret, il aurait été étonnant qu'il puisse y accéder avec son propre code, quand bien même il n'était pas supposé en connaître l'existence. Ce n'était pas un problème : si l'accès lui était refusé, il utiliserait le code d'Hijikata, qui était un peu comme son portefeuille ou sa planque à mayonnaise : ayant perdu tout aspect privé pour le jeune capitaine depuis longtemps. Encore que concernant son portefeuille, il avait dû s'en rendre compte vu qu'il ne se déplaçait plus qu'avec très peu de monnaie. Son code d'accès personnel, en revanche, n'avait jamais été changé.

Il tapa le numéro et valida ; fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha vers l'écran avant de regarder à nouveau la photo sur son téléphone et de recommencer en vérifiant soigneusement chaque lettre et chaque chiffre. Il obtint le même résultat. La photo était pourtant nette et ne prêtait pas à confusion… Intrigué autant que frustré, Sougo fixa le message d'erreur sur son écran. Il ne s'était pas simplement vu refuser l'accès au dossier : celui-ci n'était même pas référencé. De plus en plus bizarre.

Laissant son regard errer dans le vague en tapotant machinalement des ongles contre la table, il réfléchit aux raisons qui pourraient avoir poussé Hiijkata à effacer le dossier des bases de données. Qu'avait-il de si grave à cacher ? Yamazaki lui avait dit qu'il devait s'agir d'une affaire interne, comme par exemple, la défection d'un de leurs collègues. Mais ce n'était pas cohérent. Shimaru s'était toujours occupé de ces cas rapidement, efficacement et proprement – enfin, proprement dans le sens où c'était demandé –, pas de quoi lui mettre martel en tête. Une forte suspicion alors ? Là encore, c'était difficile à croire. Dans les rares cas où c'était arrivé, il avait partagé l'information avec lui, afin qu'ils mènent ensemble l'interrogatoire. Il savait à quel point son sadique cadet pouvait être un argument de poids auprès de ceux qui se retrouveraient sur la chaise des accusés, et également que c'était une des rares situations où il n'essaierait jamais de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, la sécurité du Shinsengumi et en particulier celle de celui qui serait le premier visé par un traître – à savoir leur commandant – surclassant de loin son envie de l'emmerder. Non, ça devait être autre chose… Les affaires internes pouvaient aussi concerner ceux qui s'étaient mis dans de sales draps, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ça collerait déjà plus. Il repensa soudainement à l'explosion de colère à laquelle il avait fait face ce matin : il n'avait pris ça que comme une manifestation banale de son humeur de chien qui ne lui était pas adressée personnellement, mais… Est-ce que ça pourrait être…

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Entrez !

Celui qui le dérangeait avait intérêt à le faire pour une bonne raison. Non seulement il n'était pas d'humeur, mais il avait autre chose à faire ! L'identité de son visiteur chassa définitivement cette possibilité tandis qu'il sentit monter à nouveau en flèche l'imminence d'une explosion.

\- Encore toi ? Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, alors obéis ou je te colle au trou !

\- Plus tard, trancha Sougo en refermant la porte derrière lui. Faut que je te parle.

Le ton de sa voix balaya instantanément l'étincelle sur le point de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il se rassit en croisant les jambes, reboucha son encrier et attendit que le capitaine s'installât face à lui. Sougo affichait son visage sérieux, ce qu'il ne faisait qu'en cas de problèmes graves. Bon sang, encore une catastrophe ? Il ne manquait plus que ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sougo planta son regard dans le sien et déclara d'une traite, sans détour :

\- Je sais qu'il y a une affaire interne grave que tu nous caches. Je t'ai vu essayer de me dissimuler le dossier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La cigarette d'Hijikata tomba lorsque la mâchoire de celui-ci se décrocha. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'empressa de la récupérer avant qu'elle ne mette le feu à ses papiers avant de lancer à Sougo un regard qui se voulait agacé mais où transparaissait une panique évidente.

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? ça s'arrange pas, toi, hein, tu fais dans la paranoïa maintenant ? Au lieu de t'occuper de mes dossiers, va finir les tiens, ça changera !

\- Tu mens mal, et je sais que j'ai raison, affirma Sougo sans se démonter. Et je suis sûr que ça me concerne.

\- Et pourquoi ça te concernerait ? Il pourrait être question de n'importe qui !

Sougo se redressa avec dans l'œil l'éclat victorieux de celui qui venait d'avoir confirmation qu'il avait raison. Hijikata ne réalisa qu'avec un temps de retard ce qu'il venait de dire. Merde, merde, merde ! Quel abruti il était ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

\- D'accord, le dossier existe, admit-il à contrecœur, les dents serrées. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il te concerne, monsieur le centre du monde ?

\- Déjà, ton agression de ce matin…

\- Tu déconnes, j'espère ? C'est toi qui es venu me faire chier !

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Ta réaction par contre, elle était légèrement disproportionnée.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai, j'étais énervé et tu en as fait les frais. Et alors ? Yamazaki subit ça tout le temps et je ne l'entends pas se plaindre !

\- Parce qu'il a peur de prendre le double s'il l'ouvre. Là, tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir personnellement.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas l'idée de m'avoir fâché ? Sérieux ? Je suis sur le point d'appeler un médecin, là !

\- Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est que tu me caches mes propres ennuis.

\- Tes quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien compris. Les affaires internes les plus pénibles à traiter sont celles de nos propres bavures, vu qu'on doit rendre des comptes à l'extérieur et pas juste se débrouiller entre nous. J'ai sûrement fait une bavure et on veut ma tête, c'est ça, et tu me le cache pour ne pas me stresser ?

\- Sougo…

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse et encore moins un dont tu aurais la responsabilité de protéger les sentiments ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé et encore moins de me couvrir, alors tu vas cracher le morceau ou je te jure que je te tranche pour de bon !

Sa voix était montée crescendo jusqu'à se mettre à crier, toute la colère à l'idée que Hijikata joue encore le héros solitaire endossant toutes les responsabilités, en particulier à son égard, se libérant d'un coup. Face à lui, Hijikata s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Qu'il se mette à hurler à son tour ou qu'il essaie de le raisonner, les deux possibilités le faisaient écumer de rage tout autant. Il tuait du regard son supérieur dont il attendait la réaction, qu'il relève la tête, mais celui-ci était brusquement agité de soubresauts. Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ? Il _riait_ ?

Totalement désemparé face à cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas anticipée – vraiment, il avait tout imaginé sauf ça –, Sougo sentit sa rage se dégonfler comme un vieux pneu. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que se passait ?

\- Euh… Hijikata ?

Le fou rire ne se calma pas ; lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sougo put voir qu'il pleurait littéralement de rire.

\- … Ça y est, t'as pété les plombs… Oh, Hijikata ?

Il fallut presque une minute au vice-commandant pour parvenir à se calmer et relever un regard clair sur son subordonné qui était passé de la fureur à la consternation en un temps record. Hilare, le vice-commandant essuya ses larmes et réussit à articuler :

\- Sérieux, Sougo… On va faire un petit point, d'accord ?

Il sortit un bloc-note d'une de ses poches, le feuilleta et commença à lire une des pages.

\- Alors… Cette semaine, tu as fait sauter une façade de bâtiment, creusé trois trous en plein milieu de la chaussée et démoli deux voitures avec tes coups de bazooka intempestifs.

\- Je poursuivais Katsura, protesta-t-il.

\- …Provoquant par là un carambolage monstrueux. Dans une autre catégorie, tu as offensé pas moins de huit personnes, dont un notable amanto que tu as traité de « face de bite ».

\- En même temps, tu ne l'as pas vu, ça saute aux yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il vient de la planète Pén…

\- Ajoutés à cela deux, trois… Six abus de pouvoir, dont le dernier étant le racket au magasin de dango en faisant mettre tes consommations sur l'ardoise d'un autre.

\- Celle de danna, plus précisément. Je ne t'imaginais pas prendre sa défense.

\- Bref, conclut-il en refermant son calepin, tout ça juste pour cette semaine. Est-ce que tu te souviens que nous ne sommes que mercredi ?

\- Bon, où tu veux en venir ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ce serait la première fois que je couvre te conneries ?

Le capitaine resta silencieux un instant.

\- Attends, tu essaies de me dire que…

\- Couvrir tes bavures, c'est mon quotidien, espèce d'abruti. J'ai tellement l'habitude que ça me prend quelques minutes tout au plus par jour. Pour tout te dire, je m'en occupe le matin en buvant mon café. Je pourrais écrire un guide complet sur la procédure à suivre pour éponger tes différents types de bavures. Ce que je songe à faire au cas où quelqu'un devrait un jour me remplacer dans ce rôle, ce à quoi tu travailles activement, je te rappelle.

\- …Oh, fit-il simplement.

\- Comme tu dis, approuva Hijikata en sortant une nouvelle cigarette, la précédente n'ayant pas survécu à sa crise de fou rire. Donc, tu comprends, te fâcher parce que soi-disant je me prendrais la tête sur une des innombrables plaintes te concernant…

\- Ils sont bien contents quand je leur sauve leurs fesses, ces geignard, bougonna-t-il.

\- Et c'est à ça que tu dois d'avoir toujours les tiennes dans cet uniforme. Franchement, la semaine où je n'aurais pas eu à rédiger une douzaine de lettres d'excuses, je m'inquiéterai pour ta santé. Donc non, ce n'est certainement pas ce qui pourrait me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Sougo dans un soupir, j'ai compris, ma faute, fausse route. J'ai tapé à côté, ça arrive.

\- Je suppose que je peux toujours rêver pour que ça te fasse ouvrir les yeux et que tu te maîtrises un peu plus…

\- Pourquoi faire, tu fais ça si bien.

\- Évidemment…

\- Bon, du coup ?

\- Du coup quoi ?

\- Ce dossier jaune que tu planques, c'est à quel sujet !

\- Encore avec ça ! s'exclama Hijikata dont l'agacement reprit bien vite la place sur le visage. T'abandonnes jamais, ma parole !

\- C'est ce que suggère ton petit carnet, en tout cas.

\- Tu comptes pas me lâcher avant que je parle ?

\- C'est ça ou je peux fouiller ta chambre pendant ton absence.

\- Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser ! menaça-t-il en se penchant par-dessus l'écritoire, un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Relax, je plaisantais. Mais effectivement, je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Hijikata se rassit en soufflant de frustration. Le fait d'évoquer à nouveau ce dossier lui avait fait remonter la bile, et Sougo s'en était aperçu. Aucune chance qu'il n'abandonne.

\- Bon… Après tout… Au point où j'en suis…

Sous le regard de son subordonné, il sortit de sous l'écritoire la chemise jaune qui lui tourmentait l'esprit depuis des jours et la lui tendit.

\- Tiens. Tu peux regarder.

Sougo la saisit, stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle il avait cédé comme de la lassitude dans ces yeux. Ça devait vraiment être grave. Il ouvrit la pochette et vit enfin ce qu'elle contenait : un procès-verbal comme il en voyait tous les jours. Il regarda automatiquement le nom du concerné et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant…

\- Kondo ?

Hijikata hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

\- Mais qui a fait un dossier contre lui ? s'offusqua-t-il, scandalisé et plein d'intentions meurtrières en parcourant la page pour trouver le responsable. Attends… Mais ce n'est pas un rapport de chez nous, ça ?

\- En effet. Il vient du Mimawarigumi.

\- … Mais… Comment tu as mis la main dessus ?

\- À l'occasion d'un rendez-vous chez le vieux Matsudaira, je suis tombé là-dessus… au bon endroit au bon moment, éluda-t-il avec un geste évasif de la main.

Cela pouvait vouloir dire que le vieux le lui avait confié en toute illégalité ou qu'il en avait fait une photocopie à son insu, il ne saurait pas dire, et d'ailleurs, il s'en moquait. En tout cas, ça expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas dans la base de données du Shinsengumi. Il parcourut rapidement ce dont il était question. C'était une affaire concernant un appareil photo retrouvé sur un poteau électrique au-dessus du dojo Shimura, qui s'activait à intervalle régulier et était braqué sur la fenêtre de la jeune propriétaire des lieux. Un cas aggravé de voyeurisme, en somme…

\- Attends une seconde, s'exclama-t-il en relevant le nez de sa lecture, il n'y a aucune preuve concrète contre Kondo là-dedans ! pas de témoin, pas de trace, rien !

\- En effet, mais lis mieux. Il est le premier suspect, étant donné ses…antécédents.

\- Ça ne justifie pas une arrestation. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

Hijikata eut un rictus.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on nous répondrait chez nous… Mais là, on a affaire à _l'élite_. Il suffit d'un petit billet glissé sous la table pour passer de suspect à coupable et hop, affaire classée, encore une affaire brillamment résolue, bravo à nous, et comme c'est triste pour notre principal concurrent…

\- Qu'ils essaient seulement. Est-ce que c'est elle qui a porté plainte ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute en parcourant les lignes où il avait vu le nom de Tae Shimura.

\- Non, elle n'est même pas au courant, en fait.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Si elle en avait été informée, tu ne crois pas que ça se serait vu sur l'état physique de Kondo ?

\- C'est juste. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenue ? C'est un peu la première concernée. Attends, l'appareil est toujours en place ? réalisa-t-il en continuant à lire.

\- Pour les besoins de l'enquête, pour répondre à tes deux questions. Ils se moquent pas mal de la dignité de cette fille, si elle avait été riche et influente, je ne dis pas… Là, ils préfèrent se servir d'elle.

\- Donc il y aura quand même une enquête…

\- Ils ne patienteront pas éternellement alors qu'ils ont le coupable idéal tout trouvé.

\- Alors on sait ce qu'il reste à faire ! Il faut trouver le coupable nous-même, ce qui disculpera Kondo !

\- Le disculper, facile à dire.

\- C'est pourtant évidement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait… à moins que… Attends, tu penses qu'il a vraiment fait ça ?

Non ! s'écria Hijikata. Bien sûr que non ! C'est un stalker, d'accord, mais il n'a pas ce niveau de mise en scène. S'il avait voulu prendre des photos, ils se serait lui-même hissé sur ce poteau l'appareil à la main.

\- Avant de se casser la gueule parce qu'il aura vu Otae-donno se dénuder une épaule. On est d'accord. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Déjà, éviter qu'il aggrave son cas. Ça fait une semaine que je fais des pieds et des mains pour éviter qu'il ne tourne autour d'elle, ce qui renforcerait les accusations. Et plus ça va, plus c'est dur, j'en suis presque à le coller en cellule pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je n'en peux plus !

Pour la deuxième fois, il se prit le visage dans les mains, mais d'abattement cette fois, sous le regard ébahi de Sougo. Wow… Empêcher Kondo de tourner autour de sa dulcinée pendant toute une semaine, tout en mettant tout en œuvre pour qu'il ne se doute de rien – évidemment qu'il ne devait rien savoir, il s'empresserait de foncer au cabaret pour se jeter sur elle devant grand public et jurer qu'il n'y était pour rien, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute l'effet inverse que celui recherché – et le tout en faisant son boulot comme d'habitude, clairement, il n'était pas assez payé pour ça. Pour un peu, il en aurait plaint Hijikata… S'il n'était pas d'abord préoccupé par Kondo, on verrait après pour le reste.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Tu crois que j'aurais fait quelque chose pour te faire rater ton coup sachant que Kondo-san se trouve dans la balance ?

\- Mais non. Je devais juste éviter que ça s'ébruite. Nous ne sommes pas supposés être au courant, je te le rappelle.

\- Trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant qu'on est plusieurs, on va pouvoir agir plus efficacement.

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose. On n'est que deux.

\- Erreur. On n'est pas deux, on est trois.

Sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Hijikata, Sougo se saisit de son sabre toujours au fourreau, se retourna brusquement et le lança avec force contre la fine cloison de la porte qui céda sous l'impact de l'arme qui la traversa de part en part.

\- Ma porte !

Mais un cri de douleur suivi d'un gémissement eut tôt fait de le distraire du trou béant dans sa cloison ; se ruant vers l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour attraper l'intrus.

\- Yamazaki ! rugit-il. Tu écoutais à ma porte ? Tu veux crever, ordure !

\- Mais… aïe… Mais non, vice-commandant, je n'écoutais pas, je vous jure, j'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas seul et j'attendais mon tour, c'est tout !

\- Je savais que tu finirais par vouloir savoir que qui se passait, toi aussi, lança Sougo avec un sourire victorieux. Espion un jour…

\- Parce qu'il est au courant, lui aussi ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! protestait Yamazaki qui tentait de se protéger de la colère de son chef qui l'avait saisi par le col. Je ne vous espionnais pas, je n'oserais pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, exactement ?

\- Mais rien…

Yamazaki avait sans doute un certain talent pour mentir aux autres, dans le cas contraire il ne serait pas revenu vivant de la moitié de ses missions, mais à lui, c'était une autre histoire.

\- Bon… J'ai peut-être entendu une phrase ou deux, incidemment… Comme le ton est monté, je me suis inquiété et j'ai un peu tendu l'oreille, mais…

C'était plus que suffisant pour Hijikata qui se mit à le marteler de coups de pieds, ça tombait bien, il avait justement besoin d'un défouloir, là tout de suite. À l'intérieur de la pièce, Sougo contemplait ses ongles d'un air ennuyé en attendant qu'ils aient terminé.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à espionner les bonnes personnes ! Tu vas te faire seppu…

\- Hijikata, puisque c'est trop tard de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas mettre plutôt sa présence à profit ? l'interrompit Sougo. On n'était pas assez de deux, voilà qui est réglé.

Le vice-commandant arrêta son martelage, à bout de souffle, et sembla considérer la suggestion.

\- Très bien, grogna-t-il. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, et arrête de saigner partout, tu vas tout me pourrir !

\- Et rapporte-moi mon sabre, aussi.

Quand il eut réussi à traîner ses os en plus ou moins bon état à l'intérieur et qu'il fut assis avec ses deux camarades, tenant sur son œil gauche un linge humide que le maître des lieux avait consenti à lui donner, Hijikata qui avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette pour se calmer reprit la parole.

\- Bon. Puisqu'on en est là, on va tenter quelque chose. Écoutez bien, tous les deux.

\- Euh… Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'attendre deux minutes ?

\- Ah, ne commence pas ou tu t'en prends une deuxième ! Tu te rends compte que la vie de Kondo, ou au moins sa carrière, est en jeu, là ? ça t'est égal ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Parce que si ça t'emmerde, le seppuku est toujours d'actualité !

\- Mais bien sûr que je veux aider le commandant ! assura Yamazaki avec autant de fermeté que le lui permettait sa bouche enflée.

\- Alors tu restes assis, tu iras pisser après !

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de pisser… C'est juste que j'ai encore l'oreille droite qui siffle et je ne vous entends pas bien…

Hijikata soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il la sentait vraiment mal, cette histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- À demain, Shin-chan, ferme bien la porte derrière moi.

Sougo regarda le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée. Il jeta ensuite un dernier coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui avant de porter le talkie-walkie à sa bouche.

\- C'est bon, la voie est libre. Tu peux y aller.

\- Vous êtes sûr que le Mimawarigumi ne surveille pas ? répondit dans l'appareil la voix anxieuse de Yamazaki.

\- On n'a rien vu, alors s'il y a quelqu'un, il est seul et on peut te couvrir. Alors dépêche-toi !

Le ton du capitaine ne souffrait aucune réplique ; l'espion dut faire avec ce peu de certitude et quitta sa cachette. Il portait les vêtements noirs et couvrants dont il se servait généralement pour les infiltrations, ce qui devrait lui suffire à ne pas être reconnu si quelqu'un le voyait. Du moins, s'il ne se faisait pas tirer dessus…

Essayant de ne pas penser au pire, il agrippa le poteau et se hissa aussi vite que possible jusqu'au sommet. Là, à moins d'un mètre sous les fils électriques et dissimulé dans une fêlure du bois, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré la dangerosité de sa position, il s'autorisa une grimace critique : l'appareil photo était du dernier cri en matière de technologie, miniaturisé, alimenté par un accumulateur solaire plaqué sur la paroi du poteau électrique et connecté pour envoyer les photos qu'il prenait sur l'ordinateur de son propriétaire. Kondo aurait bien eu de la peine à se payer un engin pareil, surtout avec tout l'argent qu'il dépensait au cabaret. Par ailleurs, un informaticien aurait sans doute pu remonter à la source pour débusquer le coupable ; cette négligence était une preuve de plus que le Mimawarigumi ne comptait pas se casser la tête pour une affaire mineure pour laquelle ils avaient déjà le coupable idéal. Ça et le fait qu'il soit encore perché sans avoir rien déclenché, bien sûr : visiblement, ils n'avaient pas daigné faire surveiller les lieux vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Il se hâta néanmoins, car en dépit de la tombée de la nuit, n'importe qui pourrait le voir. Il secoua la bombe de peinture noire qu'il avait tirée de sa ceinture, et avec précaution, prit soin d'en recouvrir l'objectif sans abîmer le reste de l'appareil. Sa mission accomplie, il ne perdit pas de temps à flâner sur son perchoir et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, où Sougo était déjà en train de le rejoindre.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Bien. Phase un réussie, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Combien de temps, vous croyez ?

\- Le voyeur devrait s'apercevoir assez vite que son appareil ne lui envoie que des clichés noirs… Reste à savoir quand il se décidera à prendre le risque de venir voir. Ça pourrait être cette nuit, demain…

\- Cette nuit ? ça veut dire qu'il va falloir rester en planque dès maintenant, réalisa Yamazaki dans un soupir résigné, car il avait également compris qui est-ce qui allait s'y coller.

\- Allez, je ne pense pas que ça prendra bien longtemps, le réconforta Sougo qui se sentait d'humeur généreuse, tu as déjà fait bien plus long. Je t'apporterai des anpans.

\- J'étais en période de sevrage… gémit l'espion.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata réalisa plus que jamais qu'ils n'auraient rien pu tenter à moins de trois. Le plus difficile était de continuer à maintenir Kondo loin de la maison et du lieu de travail de sa bien-aimée, ce qui aurait risqué de précipiter son interpellation, et pour ça, le moyen le plus efficace et le moins propre à éveiller ses soupons était de le perdre dans le travail au point qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser que cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Otae. Il se relayait dans cette tâche avec Sougo, Yamazaki en étant dispensé pour rester en planque et n'ayant de toute façon pas les capacités de contraindre un Kondo véritablement décidé. De plus, faisant la plupart du temps partie du décor, personne ne noterait son absence, et ceux qui la remarquaient tout de même en déduiraient qu'il devait être occupé à une mission quelconque et ne s'en préoccuperaient pas plus que ça. La disparition prolongée d'Hijikata ou de Sougo aurait soulevé plus de questions ; malgré cela, celui qui n'était pas de « garde du commandant » se rendait dès qu'il le pouvait au lieu de délit au cas où leur homme se montrerait, la possibilité qu'il intervienne en plein jour étant faible, mais pas inexistante. La journée avait été longue, très longue. Tous trois espéraient que cette nuit serait la bonne... Yamazaki se trouvait toujours à son poste, épaulé par Sougo dissimulé un peu plus loin. Otae était partie pour son travail il y avait un peu plus d'une heure, mais toujours pas âme qui vive autour du dojo. Le capitaine rongeait son frein ; c'était le meilleur moment, s'il ne venait pas maintenant, qui savait combien de temps il mettrait avant de se décider ?

\- Toujours rien ? demanda-t-il encore à Yamazaki par talkie-walkie.

\- Rien depuis cinq minutes, capitaine.

\- Ça ne fait que cinq minutes depuis la dernière fois ?

\- J'en ai bien peur.

Sougo pesta en coupant la communication. Les espions faisaient vraiment un boulot pourri ! Si ça n'avait pas été pour Kondo, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait pris le large, et tant pis pour Hijikata. Pensant au vice-commandant, plus par besoin de se distraire que par envie de lui parler, il sortit son téléphone et sélectionna son numéro.

\- Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut décroché.

\- Ça peut aller. Le gars qui a eu son gosse avant-hier, tu te souviens, il a apporté quelques bouteilles pour fêter ça et tout le monde est très occupé à les vider. Kondo ne devrait pas bouger ce soir, de toute façon, dans l'état où il est, soit il ne va pas tarder à ronfler, soit les autres l'empêcheront de sortir.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas nous rejoindre ?

\- Dès que j'ai une ouverture pour mettre les voiles discrètement, j'arrive, oui.

\- Enfin, dieu merci.

\- Je suis touché de savoir que je te manque à ce point, railla-t-il.

\- Oui, eh bien ne prend pas trop l'habitude. Si ce n'était pas pour…

\- Capitaine ! l'interrompit la voix de Yamazaki dans le haut-parleur du talkie-walkie. Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive de mon côté !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hijikata au téléphone.

\- Quelqu'un qui vient, on ne sait pas encore si c'est notre homme mais il est près du spot de Yamazaki.

\- Merde… Ah, il y a Kondo qui vient d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, j'en profite pour filer !

Il fallait probablement comprendre par là qu'il avait commencé à se foutre à poil. Bon, au moins, Hijikata était libre. En se dépêchant et en empruntant les bons chemins, il devrait arriver rapidement. En attendant, il fallait être sûr que ce type n'était pas juste un détrousseur – ce qui, techniquement, devrait les intéresser mais n'était pas au menu de ce soir – ou un simple noctambule.

\- Yamazaki, je ne le vois pas, il est allé où ?

\- Il a tourné dans une petite rue. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui…

\- Ou alors il vérifie que personne ne risque de le voir. Cache-toi bien et ne parle plus, s'il repère l'un d'entre nous, c'est mort.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans qu'il ne voie personne près du poteau qu'il voyait de l'angle opposé à celui de l'inspecteur. Ça commençait à faire long pour des vérifications… Avant qu'il ne se décide à recontacter son complice, il vit enfin une silhouette se profiler dans les ombres.

Il se tassa dans sa cachette. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il ne vint pas de son côté, tant mieux : il devait davantage craindre un insomniaque à sa fenêtre qu'un espion dissimulé dans la rue. Après avoir une dernière fois regardé autour de lui, il empoigna le poteau à deux mains et commença à grimper.

Un grand sourire victorieux prenant place sur son visage, Sougo profita qu'il était concentré sur son escalade pour se glisser à pas de loup plus près du poteau électrique, assez proche pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'éviter en descendant. Il lui fallait juste attendre une dernière confirmation avant d'agir…

À la faible lueur de l'éclairage public le plus proche, il le vit glisser la main dans la fente du bois où était caché l'appareil photo hors de prix.

\- Police ! cria Sougo en se redressant et en verrouillant son fidèle bazooka sur sa cible. Descendez immédiatement ou je tire !

L'intrus sursauta mais se reprit suffisamment vite pour ne pas tomber ; réagissant au quart de tour, il prit appui des deux pieds contre le poteau et s'en servit pour se propulser de l'autre côté de la rue et tourner aussitôt à l'angle.

Sougo abaissa son arme en jurant. Ils n'avaient pas affaire à un novice.

\- Yamazaki ! s'exclama-t-il dans son talkie-walkie, va le prendre à revers !

\- Compris !

Le fuyard semblait connaître le dédale de rues dans lequel il s'engageait, mais ne semblait pas s'être attendu à la présence d'un autre policier arrivant en sens inverse. Il pouvait entendre Sougo arriver dans son dos…

Juste avant de se faire prendre en tenailles, il sauta brusquement par-dessus un amas de poubelles qui dissimulaient l'entrée d'une ruelle particulièrement étroite et discrète. Les deux policiers durent freiner en arrivant l'un en face de l'autre ; leur cible avait disparu derrière les ordures. Mais un instant plus tard, plus loin dans la ruelle, des bruits de coups et des cris de douleurs se firent entendre.

\- Pile à l'heure, sourit Sougo.

Yamazaki l'aida à écarter les poubelles et ils purent s'engager dans la ruelle pour y retrouver Hijikata qui se frottait les poings après les avoir joyeusement fait danser sur leur cible, à en juger par son état prostré sur le sol à ses pieds.

\- Vous l'avez eu, vice-commandant ! s'exclama joyeusement Yamazaki.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer la connaissance du terrain, répondit celui-ci avec un air méprisant adressé à l'homme toujours au sol.

Impatient de connaître l'identité de celui qui avait fait planer autant d'ennuis au-dessus de la tête de leur chef, Sougo sortit une lampe torche qu'il braqua sur l'homme qui grimaça en prenant le faisceau de lumière directement dans les yeux. Aucun d'entre eux ne le connaissait ; ses vêtements dissimulés sous une veste sombre, en revanche, étaient terriblement familiers.

\- Mais, cet uniforme, c'est…

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Un tel comportement est inacceptable au sein de notre organisation.

\- Contrairement à la nôtre, j'imagine, grinça Hijikata.

\- Allons, Hijikata-san, ne déformez pas mes propos. Comme vous le savez, j'ai la plus grande admiration pour le Shinsengumi.

Le vice-commandant dudit Shinsengumi ne paraissait guère convaincu. Face à lui, dans un bureau privé au sein de leurs locaux, était assis le chef de leurs éternels rivaux du Mimawarigumi, Isaburo Sasaki, toujours avec la même face apathique, ses cheveux gris bien lissés et son uniforme blanc si reconnaissable. Aux côtés d'Hijikata se tenaient Yamazaki, qui avait l'air de celui qui aimerait bien être ailleurs ; Sougo qui semblait moins intéressé par la conversation en cours que par les menaces ourlées de sadisme qu'il adressait avec une expressivité de regard proche de la télépathie à l'âme damnée de Sasaki qui l'avait accompagné, la jeune fille suivant elle-même la discussion avec un désintérêt total ; et bien sûr Kondo qui écoutait avec un sérieux et un sens de la diplomatie admirables les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Hijikata enviait son calme : il se sentait pour sa part irrité au plus haut point par la présence de son rival, écrasant depuis plusieurs minutes sans même s'en rendre compte dans le cendrier une cigarette dont la braise avait rendu l'âme depuis bien longtemps. Plus que sa présence, à vrai dire, c'était son indifférence crasse concernant le sujet de leur visite qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, qu'il ressentait bien malgré les mots et formules de politesse pompeuse dont il enrobait ses propos.

\- Cette opération a été menée sans ordre ni accord de sa hiérarchie par une recrue récente un peu trop zélée, il faut bien le dire. Nous sélectionnons nos hommes avec le plus grand soin, aussi certains d'entre eux sentent-ils le besoin de prouver leur mérite même après leur recrutement. Mais nous pouvons vous garantir que nous n'étions au courant de rien dans cette initiative qui n'a rien d'une affaire du Mimawarigumi.

\- Il portait tout de même l'uniforme, fit remarquer Sougo.

\- Et soyez sûr qu'il sera sanctionné à hauteur de son erreur, répondit aussitôt Sasaki. Le fait de ne pas le porter n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été une excuse acceptable. Nous exigeons de nos hommes qu'ils se montrent irréprochables y compris dans le civil.

\- Oui, oui, on a compris, vous êtes « l'élite », fit Hijikata qui finit par libérer le mégot malmené après que ses ongles aient fini par racler le fond du cendrier. Excusez de pauvres campagnards comme nous de ne pas y connaître grand-chose, l'idée que je me faisais d'une élite n'était pas des mecs qui vont en pleine nuit grimper à des poteaux pour braquer un appareil photo sur la demeure d'une femme.

\- Allons, Toushi…

Hors de question qu'il fasse des ronds de jambes avec ce type. De manière générale, il avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer parfaitement civil avec quelqu'un avec qui il s'était violemment mis sur la gueule dans le passé.

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, mais sachez qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une affaire de voyeurisme. Notre homme avait en effet des raisons de soupçonner que la maison sujette à sa surveillance servait de repère occasionnel au criminel Katsura Kotarou. Il a pensé bien faire en agissant comme tel, même si cela n'excuse pas son manquement à la procédure. D'autant que cette piste s'est hélas révélée infructueuse. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, soyez sûr que nous vous aurions fait profiter des informations.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves récoltées illégalement pour faire notre travail, merci bien, répondit Hijikata d'un ton aigre. Nous préférons rester dans les clous.

Yamazaki eut une exclamation qu'il parvint à transformer en toux de façon crédible, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hijikata de le fusiller du regard. Il lui renvoya une expression penaude. Mais aussi, entendre ça tout en étant assis à côté du capitaine Okita…

\- Katsura est une véritable anguille, déclara Kondo, ainsi qu'un maître du déguisement qui dispose de nombreuses planques et d'innombrables complices. Le capturer n'a rien d'une chasse aux bandits classique.

\- Et malgré la difficulté de la tâche, vous vous y attachez de façon admirable. Je suis sûr que la stagnation actuelle n'est pas le reflet de votre compétence, plutôt de budget ? Je glisserai un mot pour vous aux hautes autorités.

\- Vous sentez surtout pas obligé, fit Hijikata d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

\- J'insiste. Vous avez passé du temps sur une affaire qui n'aurait pas dû vous en faire perdre. Heureusement que tout ça a été sans conséquence néfaste pour aucun d'entre nous…

Hijikata serrait tant les dents qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour glisser sa nouvelle cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ce serait avouer qu'il avait eu accès à des documents dont il ne devrait pas avoir connaissance.

\- … Il est donc bien normal que vous soyez dédommagé pour cela. N'hésitez pas à me contacter dès que vous aurez estimé la hauteur du préjudice. Vous avez mon numéro, je crois ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

En effet. Il était incapable de savoir quand et comment ça s'était produit, mais l'insupportable aristocrate avait réussi à faire en sorte que son numéro retrouve le répertoire de son téléphone. Il pouvait toutefois toujours attendre avant qu'il ne s'en serve.

\- Nous n'allons donc pas vous déranger plus longtemps, conclut-il en se levant, imité par Nobume. Ne vous dérangez pas à nous raccompagner, le chemin n'est pas difficile.

\- Yamazaki, raccompagne-les, ordonna Hijikata. On n'a peut-être pas des locaux de cinq hectares, mais on a quand même le sens des convenances.

Kondo, l'expression toujours grave et songeuse, regardait le dos du chef de leur rivaux s'éloigner. Ce fut lorsque la veste blanche et la longue chevelure noire de sa seconde eurent disparu qu'il reprit la parole :

\- Toushi ? Sougo ?

\- Oui, Kondo-san ?

Le commandant réfléchit à nouveau un instant avant de demander :

\- De _quoi_ parlait-il, au juste ?

Hijikata s'effondra le front contre le plancher, tandis que Sougo bougea à peine un sourcil.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on se frappe une discussion avec ce type, et vous n'avez rien compris ?

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air idiot, se justifia-t-il.

\- Eh bien c'est réussi !

\- Mais personne ne m'a dit de quoi on parlait ! Comme vous aviez tous l'air au courant, je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance !

Hijikata lâcha un lourd soupir ; Sougo choisit justement ce moment pour se lever et commencer à quitter la pièce.

\- Oh, Sougo, je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- On a terminé, non ? On n'a pas besoin de moi ici, donc je retourne à mes affaires, dit-il en faisant tourner son masque de nuit autour de son doigt. Je te laisse tout expliquer, Hijikata-san.

\- Non, attends, Sougo ! Sougooooo !

Son moment de générosité n'aura pas duré longtemps…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hijikata marmonna un remerciement distrait à Yamazaki alors qu'il déposait un paquet de dossiers sur son bureau. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne fit pas attention à l'inspecteur qui s'attardait en se mordant les lèvres, hésitant à lui poser une question.

\- Hum… Vice-commandant ?

\- S'kiya ?

\- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, par rapport à la mission « voyeur photographique »… Qu'avez-vous révélé exactement à Kondo-san ? Je ne voudrais pas gaffer si jamais il m'en parle.

Hijikata détacha les yeux de son travail à la mention de cette affaire.

\- La vérité… J'ai juste omis le fait qu'il était suspecté, bien sûr, puisque nous étions censés l'ignorer, ainsi que c'était la maison de son Otae qui était concernée. S'il te pose la question, on l'a juste pris sur le fait alors qu'il s'occupait de son appareil, et tu ne te rappelles plus où c'était.

\- Vous pensez que ça va suffire ?

\- Puisqu'il pense l'affaire classée et tant qu'il ignore où ça s'est passé, il ne s'en inquiétera pas plus que ça, lui assura-t-il. Si on excepte l'implication du Mimawarigumi, c'est une affaire somme toute banale. Alors ne t'en préoccupes pas toi non plus, on a déjà bien assez à gérer au quotidien.

\- Bien…

Une explosion au-dehors les fit soudainement bondir tous les deux.

\- Que… !

\- Comme je te le disais, retour à la normale, soupira Hijikata en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche intérieure. Va me chercher un café, tu veux ?

OoOoOoOoOoO


	39. Parlez-moi de votre enfance

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Pour commencer, parlez-moi de votre enfance...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Vous êtes bien sur Edo-TV, en direct des événements se déroulant en ce moment-même au centre-ville ! En effet, il semblerait qu'un groupe armé du Jouishishi ait intenté une attaque éclair contre plusieurs infrastructures à forte concentration de population ; notre envoyée spéciale Hanano Ana est sur place !

\- Ici Hanano Ana, en effet, un groupe d'une quarantaine de rebelles divisés en petits groupes aurait mené des vendettas sur plusieurs points stratégiques, une manœuvre visant dans sa finalité à occuper les forces de l'ordre pendant qu'une division plus nombreuse menait un coup d'état dans la demeure du shogun !

\- Où en sont les forces de police ? Ont-elles pu se mobiliser pour protéger notre gouvernement ?

\- Eh bien, à la surprise générale, mais surtout celle des terroristes, ceux-ci se sont vu réserver un comité d'accueil musclé de la part du Shinsengumi dont les membres les attendaient à chacun des lieux ciblés, court-circuitant toute prise d'otage et évacuant les civils. Actuellement, il ne reste que dans la station de train que les combats sont encore engagés... Ah, on m'informe que ce groupe a également été maîtrisé. C'est donc une victoire totale de la part de nos forces de l'ordre.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui devrait faire taire les nombreuses critiques à l'encontre de ceux que l'on surnomme « les flics voyous » ! Nous regretterons seulement de ne pas avoir pu immortaliser leurs exploits en images, nos téléspectateurs auraient adoré, j'en suis sûr, assister à l'exécution d'une opération si maîtrisée !

\- Si c'est le cas, leur souhait est sur le point d'être exaucé, car le final reste encore à exécuter ! En effet, le chef des rebelles à l'origine de cet attentat est tout juste sur le point d'être appréhendé, acculé sur le toit d'un immeuble où il avait trouvé refuge mais d'où il ne peut à présent plus s'échapper. Notre caméra aérienne devrait nous permettre d'assister à la scène !

\- Merci, Hanano Ana. Tout de suite, les images en direct de l'événement !

L'hélicoptère d'Edo-TV survola l'avenue où les partisans du Jouishishi étaient enfermés les uns après les autres dans les fourgons de police par les agents du Shinsengumi, pour aller se placer en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'un des immeubles. Le vent soulevé par ses pales alla faire claquer comme une cape la veste noire de l'un des hommes se tenant sur son toit, secouant ses cheveux aux reflets verdâtres autour de son visage au regard inflexible et à l'expression à la fois assurée et victorieuse, le mouvement d'air donnant son meilleur profil dramatique aux caméras alors qu'il se tenait droit et fier, son corps tout entier rayonnant d'une aura de puissance écrasante. Quelques pas derrière le célèbre vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi, le tout aussi bien connu premier capitaine des policiers victorieux se tenait un genou à terre, son imposant bazooka en appui sur son épaule, un doigt sur la gâchette et un œil concentré dans le viseur, le canon pointé sur le troisième protagoniste de la scène. Celui-ci se tenait de l'autre côté du toit, le vide dans son dos. Contrairement aux deux agents dont les uniformes ne paraissaient même pas froissés, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et brûlés par les coups de sabre et d'armes à feu, et tachés de sang par endroit ; sa coupe mage était échevelée et de travers, la sueur coulait abondamment sur son visage, brûlant ses yeux en s'infiltrant à l'intérieur. Ses mains tremblaient en tenant son sabre qu'il pointait devant lui dans un geste dérisoire de protection, ses deux adversaires étant largement hors de portée et le bazooka le tenant fermement en joue. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire, et il l'avait bien compris en dépit de sa posture voulue agressive. Hijikata, à qui le sentiment de son adversaire n'avait pas échappé, semblait au contraire parfaitement détendu, s'amusant de sa panique. Il prit le temps de sortir tranquillement une cigarette de sa poche, de l'allumer en faisant paravent de sa main pour éviter que le courant d'air provoqué par l'hélicoptère ne souffle la flamme de son briquet, d'en tirer une longue latte et de souffler un nuage de fumée vite dispersé avant de daigner s'intéresser de nouveau à sa cible, lui adressant un sourire goguenard, une main tenant sa cigarette et l'autre à portée de son sabre sans toutefois en tenir la garde, comme si cette précaution était superflue.

\- La route s'achève ici pour toi, annonça-t-il. Rends-toi dès maintenant, ça ne peut que rendre les choses moins douloureuses.

\- Jamais je ne déposerai les armes devant un des chiens du gouvernement ! hurla le rebelle en brandissant son sabre. Plutôt la mort que de s'incliner devant vous !

\- Ça peut s'arranger, répondit Hijikata, amusé, sa cigarette entre deux doigts. En ce qui nous concerne, nous n'avons guère de raisons de te garder en vie, excepté épargner à ta famille la vision de ta tête explosant en direct sur la chaîne d'informations, mais si ça t'est égal...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Si vous le faites... Vous ne saurez jamais où sont les bombes avant qu'elles n'explosent !

Il avait prononcé sa dernière réplique du ton assuré de celui qui abattait sa carte maîtresse jusque là soigneusement gardée de côté, convaincu de retourner la partie à son avantage. Hijikata se contenta de souffler une bouffée de fumée, peu impressionné.

\- Tu parles des explosifs dissimulés un peu partout et programmés pour exploser en même temps cet après-midi ? Bonne initiative d'avoir prévu un plan B, mais malheureusement pour vous, déjà neutralisé. Au passage, je ne vous félicite pas. Pour des défenseurs du peuple, vous visez beaucoup de lieux publics.

\- Tu... C'est un mensonge ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur, vous autres, je ne vous crois pas !

\- Tu veux des détails ? Aucun problème. Une derrière le supermarché, dans le parking. Une autre près du portail d'une ambassade amanto. Une troisième sur le toit d'un magasin de climatiseurs... Bon, je n'ai pas tout retenu par cœur, mais nos équipes de déminage doivent s'activer sur la dernière au moment où je te... Ah, attends un instant... Oui ? Ah, autant pour moi, reprit-il en rabaissant son téléphone, elle ont toutes été désamorcées.

\- C'est... C'est impossible...

\- Votre plan n'était pas si mal pensé, mais j'ai un habile espion et un préposé aux interrogatoires très enthousiaste, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête Sougo, toujours en retrait. Donc n'en veut pas trop à tes camarades d'avoir craché le morceau en moins de dix minutes. Autant dire que tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression et nous, plus aucune de te garder en vie. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te permettre d'échapper à une exécution humiliante en te laissant la liberté de te faire seppuku ici et maintenant. Je suis pas un bon gars ?

Le partisan Jouishishi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un bref soubresaut agita son sabre.

\- Tu hésites encore ? C'est que je n'ai pas toute la journée, moi. Sougo, envoie-lui un petit coup de semonce au raz des cheveux pour l'aider à se décider.

\- Yo.

Le vice-commandant sourit plus largement en voyant le terroriste se crisper davantage, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, reculant d'un pas en direction du vide...

Puis soudain, une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit. Un danger était proche, bien plus que ce pitoyable rebelle devant lui. Il l'avait senti, à sa façon d'accentuer ce « yo ».

Il se jeta en avant, juste à temps pour entendre siffler la roquette à un centimètre de sa tête, une odeur de roussi indiquant qu'elle avait dû lui emporter quelques cheveux au passage. Il roula sur le dos et se redressa d'un geste vif pour voir son subordonné, le visage indolent, lever la main en un vague geste d'excuse.

\- Désolé, Hijikata-san, un petit défaut de viseur. Ne bouge pas, je vais arranger ça.

Hijikata sentit un tintement dans ses oreilles. Il avait le vague souvenir d'une troisième personne dans le paysage, mais curieusement, en cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune importance. Son attention pleine et entière était dirigée vers le premier capitaine au bazooka encore fumant, sur lequel il se jeta dans un hurlement de rage.

\- SOUGOOOOOOOOO !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ayant bien besoin de s'offrir une pause, le commandant du Shinsengumi laissa un instant son bureau étouffant pour prendre un peu l'air dans la cour. Il venait de raccrocher le téléphone, sa conversation avec Matsudaira l'ayant laissé avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Et encore, il s'estimait déjà heureux que le vieux préfet n'ait pu se soustraire à ses obligations pour venir lui demander des explications en personne. Sa contrariété retomberait assez vite, il le savait, mais en attendant, il venait de passer une demi-heure à essayer d'arrondir les angles avec la sensation que le canon du pistolet de son supérieur pourrait sortir du haut-parleur au premier mot qui ne lui plairait pas. Enfin, le plus dur était fait. Il prit le chemin de la salle de repos avec la vague idée d'aller y prendre un café, lorsqu'il croisa Yamazaki assis sur le rebord de la terrasse de bois.

\- Ah, commandant, le salua celui-ci, est-ce que ça va ?

Un soupir et une mine dépitée furent une réponse plus qu'éloquente.

\- Comme on peut s'y attendre... le vieux n'est pas très content de cette publicité, comme tu dois t'en douter. Quel gâchis... Cette affaire avait de quoi redorer notre blason auprès du grand public. Des policiers qui se tirent dessus entre eux et se battent en délaissant le criminel sur le point d'être appréhendé, ça ne fait pas propre.

\- Je n'ai eu que des échos, mais il a été arrêté quand même, non ?

\- Si, il a été tellement surpris qu'il est resté figé sur place, il n'a même pas résisté quand les gars sont arrivés en renfort et l'ont saisi pendant que Toushi essayait d'attraper Sougo pour l'étrangler... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? s'interrogeait-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de l'inspecteur. Je sais que c'est le genre de Sougo de le faire enrager dès qu'il en a l'occasion, mais en général, il se retient dans les moments importants...

\- En fait, je crois que je sais, hésita Yamazaki. J'étais avec eux un peu avant qu'on ne donne l'assaut décisif pour capturer leur chef. Le vice-commandant était très tendu...

\- Évidemment qu'il l'était. Avec les enjeux de cette opération et toutes les caméras de télévision braquées sur nous...

\- Tout le monde l'était dans le groupe. Sauf le capitaine Okita, ou du moins, s'il l'était, il ne le montrait pas. À un moment, il a lancé une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui a fait rire les gars...

\- Une blague sur Toushi ?

\- Même pas, il a fait un jeu de mots sur le fer de leur katana et celui auquel ils allaient être mis...

\- ...Hein ?

\- Non mais, là, hors contexte, ça va être nul, mais sur le moment, c'était drôle... Mais le vice-commandant n'a pas aimé, et il lui a mis une claque à l'arrière du crâne en lui disant de la fermer. Je crois qu'il l'a assez mal pris, surtout que, comme vous l'avez dit, il y avait des caméras un peu partout...

Kondo soupira en passant une main dans sa tignasse. Il s'était bien attendu à quelque chose du genre.

\- Évidemment... Toushi n'aurait pas dû passer ses nerfs sur lui, le stress n'excuse pas tout. Il aurait au moins pu s'excuser...

\- Vous pensez que ça aurait changé quelque chose, commandant ? demanda Yamazaki, sceptique.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas souvenir d'un cas de figure où Toushi se serait excusé pour son mauvais caractère. Pas plus que je n'en ai de Sougo admettant qu'il a été un peu excessif dans sa vengeance. Bon sang... Que veux-faire avec deux entêtés susceptibles comme ceux-là ?

\- Ça va au-delà de juste susceptibles, je pense, songea Yamazaki. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un terme psychiatrique pour ça, il en existe pour tout. À croire qu'on est tous névrosés, ça ne serait pas si étonnant dans le Shinsengumi, remarquez. Un jour, un gars m'a affirmé que je devais être obsessionnel compulsif. Bon après, c'était le vendeur de la supérette où j'achetais mes anpans, donc pas sûr qu'il s'y connaissait en troubles mentaux plus que...

Il fut soudainement interrompu dans son monologue par la main de Kondo s'abattant sur son épaule.

\- Zaki, tu viens de me donner une idée géniale.

L'inspecteur cligna des yeux, interdit, examinant l'expression victorieuse sur le visage de son chef.

\- Ah... J'en suis ravi, néanmoins, est-ce que je peux vous demander d'en garder la paternité lorsque vous devrez leur expliquer ça ?

\- Allons, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Si, mais en leur tendance à passer leurs nerfs sur moi aussi, malheureusement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste un ou deux coup de fil à passer ! acheva-t-il en se levant d'un bond avant de retourner à son bureau au pas de course.

Yamazaki se gratta la tête, mitigé sur la réaction à avoir. Bien sûr, la partie la plus innocente de son cerveau lui soufflait que ce serait tout de même formidable si cette « idée de génie » devait marcher ; l'autre partie, la plus prudente, se disait que ce serait le bon moment pour partir en planque...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus ils avançaient, et plus cette histoire leur paraissait suspecte. En temps normal, ils auraient échangé un regard pour voir si l'autre pensait la même chose, mais là, le fiasco de la veille était encore un peu trop frais pour qu'ils aient cessé de se faire la tête. Le vieux Matsudaira était venu les chercher à l'improviste, les obligeant à lâcher toute affaire en cours pour l'aider dans une mission de toute première importance, avait-il dit. Rien que cela avait de quoi susciter leur méfiance : à chaque fois qu'il leur faisait un coup pareil, c'était soit parce qu'un homme avait approché sa fille chérie dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres, soit qu'il lui avait pris la fantaisie de faire faire au shogun une sortie dans un endroit parfaitement inappropriée pour quelqu'un de sa fonction. La différence était que, cette fois, il n'avait pas entraîné Kondo avec eux, ce qui était étrange en considérant qu'il était celui prenant le plus souvent son parti, surtout lorsque ça impliquait la jeune Kuriko.

C'est ce qui avait amené Hijikata à craindre que ce soit leur bévue -non, la bévue de Sougo- qui en fût la cause. Il se rassurait en se disant que s'il avait prévu de les sanctionner, le vieux ne se serait pas gêné à faire tant de secrets...

\- Grand-père, demanda Sougo au bout d'un moment, où vous nous emmenez exactement ? À vous voir, j'ai cru que Sougo 13 allait devoir à nouveau intervenir pour l'intégrité de votre fille, mais ce n'est guère un endroit pour un rendez-vous, fit-il remarquer en notant le quartier résidentiel où ils se trouvaient.

Hijikata grinça des dents, agacé, en soufflant un nuage de fumée de cigarette. Ce type avait le don d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent avec le ton le plus suicidaire qui soit. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut avec calme que leur supérieur répondit :

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas de ce côté-là, la pureté de ma Kuriko est en toute sécurité. Elle est concentrée sur ses études et ne se laisse approcher d'aucun jeune idiot dépravé.

Pas de réaction épidermique ? Sa fille était donc bien hors de cause... Tant mieux, même s'il était hallucinant de voir l'aveuglement dont son père pouvait faire preuve à son égard. Alors quoi, dans ce cas ? L'idée de surveiller le shogun ne lui plaisait guère plus... Quoique... Raah, espérons que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça soudainement le préfet. Entrez, leur intima-t-il en leur désignant la porte d'un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de minuscule hall d'accueil, avec trois chaises vides en guise de salle d'attente et une petite femme coiffée d'un large chapeau excentrique assise derrière un bureau.

\- Bonjour, ma petite demoiselle. Nous avons rendez-vous à treize heures avec le docteur.

\- Tout à fait, répondit la fille d'une petite voix minaudante derrière ses énormes lunettes en cul de bouteille, vous êtes attendus.

\- Le docteur ? s'exclama Hijikata. Pourquoi faire ?

Son regard se posa alors sur une plaque posée sur l'accueil.

\- Un _psychologue_? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Matsudaira se retourna pour lui faire face, le dévisageant à travers le verre fumé de ses lunettes.

\- Cela signifie, Toushi, que tout le monde est très peiné de votre mésentente. Et quand un homme est en proie au désespoir, il doit évacuer sa frustration de façon brute, ajouta-t-il en sortant son pistolet qu'il pointa aussitôt entre les yeux du vice-commandant qui glapit en bondissant pour esquiver le coup de de feu.

\- Grand-père, objecta Sougo, qui s'était contenté de faire un pas de côté pour laisser un meilleur angle au tireur puis avait penché la tête sur son épaule pour se soustraire à la seconde balle lui étant destinée, ça ne répond pas à la question, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme dont le canon de l'arme fumait encore, parfois il est plus facile de se confier à des inconnues pour prendre de la distance par rapport à ses problèmes.

\- Pourquoi vous avez mis « inconnus » au féminin vu que que c'est _un_ docteur ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça à l'oral. Fais attention au support où tu te trouves, Toushi ! l'avertit Matsudaira en pointant de nouveau son arme vers lui.

\- Mais expliquez-vous au lieu de nous menacer ! s'écria Hijikata en se tenant prêt à éviter un nouveau tir.

Il nota du coin de l'œil que Sougo avait porté son attention sur la secrétaire, qui, curieusement, n'avait pas bronché face aux coups de feu tirés devant ses yeux et continuait à lire tranquillement son magazine. Combien de personnes le vieux fou avait-il menacées lors de sa prise de rendez-vous pour qu'elle soit blasée à ce point ? C'était suspect, aussi, d'avoir réussi à avoir un rendez-vous en moins de quarante-huit heures ! Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, bien que celle-ci durât depuis des années, il savait très bien que la mésentente dont parlait leur supérieur était celle qu'ils avaient exposé devant les caméras de...

Attendez une minute. Non, il n'aurait pas osé... ?

\- Vous nous envoyez en thérapie ? comprit-il. Vous nous prenez pour quoi, un vieux couple ?

\- Une thérapie sera inutile, renchérit Sougo. Je demande le divorce, et je veux la garde du poste de vice-commandant.

\- Depuis quand on a une autorité partagée là-dessus ?

\- On verra bien ce qu'en diront nos avocats.

\- Ne parles pas ainsi, Sougo ! Hors de question de laisser couler une relation ! Il n'est pas trop tard, on peut encore vous sauver avant que ça ne soit pas rattrapable ! Je sais comment ça se passe. Ça ne vous semble pas grave au début, d'abord ça commence par des piques, puis des reproches, puis des disputes, puis on se retrouve à aller chercher du réconfort dans les bars à hôtesses...

\- C'est de vous dont vous parlez, là !

\- Toushi, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus que de vous voir réconciliés, et tu ne veux pas faire de la peine à un vieil homme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de menace en braquant son arme sur son front. Alors va avant de me briser le cœur, je compte jusqu'à trois. Un.

Hijikata n'était pas assez naïf pour attendre le deux et le trois et s'empressa de battre en retraite vers l'entrée, les mains tentant vainement de protéger sa tête baissée tandis que la balle sifflait au-dessus de son crâne. Il ne se retourna que pour voir la porte se refermer derrière lui, Sougo qui l'avait prudemment suivi à ses côtés.

\- Je serai de retour dans une heure, fit la voix de Matsudaira derrière la porte fermée. D'ici-là, tâchez d'être redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde et tout le monde ira bien.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais été ! lança avec colère Hijikata contre la porte, mais le vieux semblait être déjà parti.

\- Ah, voici sans doute notre rendez-vous de treize heures.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Hijikata et Sougo se retournèrent d'un même mouvement ; leur priorité ayant été se se mettre hors de portée des balles, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de s'engouffrer. Visiblement le cabinet de consultation, à en juger par la présence de celui qu'ils supposaient être le psychologue. Supposaient, car on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait la gueule de l'emploi. Coiffé d'une large coupe afro brune derrière laquelle disparaissaient ses yeux et affublé d'un nez proéminent et d'imposantes moustaches. L'autre, à sa droite et muni d'un calepin, se prévalait d'un physique bien plus passe-partout avec son visage arrondi et ses fines lunettes, mais se distinguait toutefois avec un masque de chirurgien sur le bas du visage, allez savoir pour quelle raison. Quatre chaises trônaient dans la pièce, deux occupées par les médecins au look étrangement excentrique et deux en face d'eux sur lesquelles ils devaient probablement être supposés s'asseoir ; leur agencement laissait penser à un cercle de chaises dont on avait retiré le superfétatoire. Pour tout dire, la pièce ressemblait plus au lieu de réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes qu'au cabinet d'un psychologue.

\- Bonjour, je serai votre médecin aujourd'hui, se présenta le premier, et voici mon stagiaire. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, nous allons pouvoir commencer la consultation.

Hijikata respira profondément pour s'empêcher de s'en prendre aux psychologues qui, au fond, n'y étaient pour rien. Parvenant à grand peine à afficher un calme relatif, il s'adressa à celui s'étant présenté comme le médecin :

\- Docteur... Tout ceci ne doit être qu'un fâcheux malentendu. Je n'ai demandé aucune consultation et je doute qu'il soit dans vos règles de recevoir des patients contre leur gré. Et même si _celui-là_ a certainement des choses qui vont de travers dans sa psyché, croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie d'y mettre le nez. Par conséquent, je pense qu'il serait bien profitable pour tout le monde que nous retournions tous à notre travail...

Le docteur le dévisagea en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Oh oh, je crois qu'un de nos deux patients est dans le déni. Qu'en pensez-vous, stagiaire ?

\- Il semblerait, docteur.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir utiliser les électrochocs.

\- QUOI ?

\- Vous devez faire face à vos problèmes, dans le cas contraire, vous ne pourrez jamais les surmonter ! affirma le psychologue en brandissant ce qui ressemblait à un espèce de pistolet de couleur orange.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement... Attendez un peu !

Trop tard, le docteur ayant déjà pointé l'objet menaçant en direction de son visage. Le temps de cligner des yeux, Hijikata se retrouva avec une fléchette en caoutchouc encore vibrante ventousée au milieu du front.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama le docteur en regardant l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains. J'avais demandé des électrochocs, pas un jouet pour gosse !

\- On n'avait pas le budget pour les électrochocs, dit la fille de l'accueil en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Comment ça, pas de budget pour un pistolet à électrochocs ? tonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette assistante, c'est tout ce que vous avez pu trouver ?

\- Je ne suis pas une assistante pourrie, je suis une ravissante secrétaire !

\- Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? lâcha pour lui même un Hijikata revenu de sa surprise en arrachant de son front avec un petit « pop » la fléchette-jouet qui laissa une belle trace ronde sur sa peau, sous les yeux de Sougo qui s'était installé sur une des chaises vides pour assister au spectacle et le regardait à présent d'un air déçu.

\- Ce que vous voulez s'appelle un taser, et ne fait pas partie du matériel médical, fit remarquer le stagiaire à son patron.

\- Vous croyez ça ? Montrez-moi le catalogue ! exigea celui-ci en se rendant à grands pas dans le hall d'entrée.

\- En ce qui concerne votre consultation, Hijikata-san, Okita-san, elle a été exigée par vos supérieurs, expliqua le stagiaire pendant l'absence de son chef, ils vous font savoir que vous avez l'obligation de vous y soumettre comme à n'importe quelle heure de formation.

\- En d'autres termes, ça fait partie de nos heures ? résuma Sougo.

\- C'est cela.

\- On sera donc payés pour ça ?

\- Vos supérieurs ont prévu que vous poseriez cette question. Ils vous font savoir que vous ne devriez pas trop rêver.

Hijikata soupira de frustration en jetant la fléchette en caoutchouc sur le côté. Sougo profita que le stagiaire sortît à son tour de la pièce pour rejoindre son chef dans le hall où un certain remue-ménage commençait à se faire entendre pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Hé, Hijikata-san.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il avec hargne.

Tout était de la faute de ce petit enfoiré. S'il n'avait pas encore fait son cirque en public, ils n'en seraient pas là !

\- Tout ça est ridicule. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Tu es marrant, toi ! Et on fait comment avec le vieux qui nous attend au tournant ?

\- Il n'y a qu'à leur dire exactement ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. On les baratine un peu, on dit qu'on regrette, qu'on s'aime très fort, on sort un peu les violons et on se tombe dans les bras à la fin. Ça devrait suffire à les satisfaire et on pourra tranquillement retourner à notre travail.

\- Disons plutôt que _je_ vais retourner au travail, et que tu vas retourner à ta sieste !

\- C'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il faudra éviter de dire devant eux.

Hijikata grogna, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Je devrais réussir à leur faire croire que tu es supportable si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Les deux médecins revirent rapidement, après que le calme fut revenu. Le psychologue paraissait un peu secoué, la blouse à demi-défaite, les cheveux de travers et -est-ce que c'était une trace de _semelle_ sur sa joue ?- ayant visiblement renoncé à une quelconque utilisation d'électrochocs au cours de sa séance. C'était légal, d'ailleurs ?

\- Bien, reprenons, déclara-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous disions donc que nous devions commencer à vous faire reconnaître la réalité de votre situation, pour que vous...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, l'interrompit Hijikata en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Sougo, je... Vous avez raison, il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face et que nous... mettions enfin nos différents sur la table...

\- Très bien, Hijikata-san, se réjouit le stagiaire tandis que son chef baissait son pistolet en plastique d'un air déçu, vous venez de faire un grand pas en avant.

\- Oui... Nous pouvons passer directement à la suite, alors ?

\- Reconnaître qu'on a un problème est la première étape vers la guérison, mais nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini, affirma le docteur. Maintenant que vous avez admis être un malade mental...

\- Hé, je n'ai rien reconnu de tel.

\- Ne commence pas à contredire le docteur, Hijikata-san.

\- … Nous allons pouvoir passer au premier exercice. Quelle sont vos suggestions ? interrogea le médecin en se tournant vers son stagiaire.

\- Je propose de commencer par quelque chose de simple histoire de vous débloquer l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, proposa le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à son calepin. Vous allez commencer par énoncer tous les deux quelque chose que vous appréciez sincèrement chez l'autre. Ainsi, nous aurons une base positive sur laquelle dérouler vos différents afin de les régler.

Hijikata grimaça intérieurement. C'était supposé être simple, ça ? Il lança un regard à son compagnon d'infortune, qui ne semblait guère avoir plus que lui envie de se lancer le premier.

\- Hijikata-san, à vous de commencer, décida le stagiaire.

\- Moi ? lâcha l'interpellé avec réticence.

\- Vous êtes à la fois son aîné et son supérieur hiérarchique. Vous avez donc la responsabilité, autant d'un point de vue personnel que professionnel, de le guider et de lui montrer le bon exemple.

Le vice-commandant se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Même s'il avait été un modèle parfait, ce qu'il reconnaissait loin d'être le cas, il doutait que Sougo l'eût jamais pris en exemple. Il sentait toutefois qu'essayer de le contredire ne ferait que faire durer inutilement cette conversation ; enfin, puisqu'ils devaient y passer tous les deux, il pouvait bien commencer...

\- Eh bien, Sougo... C'est un très bon policier, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Je me sens toujours plus tranquille lorsqu'il est à mes côtés en combat. Il a un bon sens du devoir...

Mais le stagiaire ne semblait pas satisfait et agita un index réprobateur.

\- Tout ça est beaucoup trop impersonnel, Hijikata-san. Nous ne voulons pas entendre quelque chose que vous pourriez dire de n'importe lequel de vos hommes, mais qu'Okita-san se sente directement concerné.

Hijikata retint un grognement. Il en avait de bonnes, lui, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience de quel genre de type était assis en face de lui ! Il dut puiser dans toutes les ressources de sa bienveillance intérieure pour trouver une réponse plus dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

\- Il est quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance totale. On me demande souvent pourquoi, et je me le demande aussi, étant donné nos... désaccords. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une réponse acceptable, mais malgré ça, j'y suis toujours revenu. Et j'y reviendrai toujours. Il semblerait... Que je n'aie pas besoin de raison pour lui faire confiance.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, se réjouit le stagiaire, au grand soulagement d'Hijikata qui était arrivé à ses limites en matière de confession. C'est très bien, Hijikata-san. Qu'en pensez-vous, docteur ?

\- Ça fera l'affaire pour le moment, approuva le psychologue qui semblait n'avoir rien écouté. À votre tour, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sougo qui se redressa sur sa chaise.

Hijikata le regarda de côté pour guetter une quelconque réaction sur son visage qu'il gardait résolument neutre : impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa petite déclaration, il n'y lisait ni moquerie, ni colère, ni émotion d'aucune sorte. Allait-il le lui renvoyer dans la face d'une manière ou d'une autre plus tard, ou partait-il simplement du principe qu'il n'avait fait que baratiner les médecins pour avoir la paix ? Là, tout de suite, il paraissait concentré sur la propre confession qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Alors, Hijikata...

Malgré lui, il était curieux d'entendre ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Il avait beau être persuadé que les prétendus psychologues face à lui étaient les premiers à avoir besoin de consulter un de leurs confrères, il devait reconnaître qu'entendre Sougo lui offrir un compliment était loin de laisser indifférent. Même s'il jouait la comédie pour être débarrassé, il devrait avoir l'air honnête et faire une déclaration réaliste ; qu'allait-il décider de dire ? Quel angle allait-il choisir ?

\- … Nan, j'ai rien à dire. C'est juste un connard.

\- QUOIIII ! explosa Hijikata en se levant d'un bond en brandissant un poing menaçant. SALE PETIT TRAÎTRE, JE VAIS TE... !

\- Nous avons une nouvelle crise, commenta joyeusement le psychologue.

 _Pop !_

\- ET ARRÊTEZ AVEC CE TRUC ! tempêta Hijikata en arrachant la fléchette en caoutchouc de son front en laissant un deuxième cercle rouge bien net à côté du précédent. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FAVORITISME ?

\- Comme nous vous l'avons dit plus tôt, vous devez faire face à la réalité et à vos problèmes. Y compris le fait que vous n'ayez aucune qualité appréciable.

\- POURQUOI VOUS PRENEZ CE QU'IL DIT COMME PAROLE D'ÉVANGILE ? MAIS QUEL GENRE DE PSYCHOLOGUE VOUS ÊTES ?

\- Ça suffit, trancha le stagiaire d'un ton autoritaire. Okita-san, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sougo qui s'était laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras et en tournant la tête du côté du mur, ignorant royalement l'éclat de colère de son collègue, Hijikata-san s'est plié à l'exercice, vous avez entendu ce qu'il avait à dire sur vous, il est donc juste que vous lui rendiez la pareille. Tout le monde a forcément de bons côtés, alors concentrez- vous dessus en oubliant le reste. Nous ne passerons pas à la suite tant que nous n'aurons pas franchi cette étape.

Sougo resta dans la même position, mais troqua son expression résolument indifférente par une autre plus renfrognée. Caractéristique de quand il se trouvait au pied du mur après avoir épuisé son stock de conneries disponibles. Hijikata avait fini par retrouver un minimum de maîtrise de soi et s'était laissé retomber sur sa chaise, fixant son jeune subordonné d'un regard furieux. Sougo, toujours boudeur, semblait résolu à ne pas le regarder, ni lui ni personne d'autre. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accéder à la requête du psychologue stagiaire... Mais qu'il avait en même temps pleinement conscience qu'il n'avait guère d'autre option pour espérer sortir de ce cabinet. Après quelques instants de silence, les autres purent voir ses lèvres remuer dans un léger marmonnement.

\- Comment ? demanda le stagiaire en tendant l'oreille. Parlez plus fort, je vous prie, Okita-san, nous n'avons rien entendu.

Sougo se décida enfin à relever un regard agacé vers lui, exprimant un avertissement très clair concernant ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il s'avisait de lui faire encore répéter quelque chose qui lui écorchait la bouche à ce point.

\- Il me donne toujours la plus grande moitié du chupet quand on en partage un, finit-il par répéter d'une voix plus intelligible. Sans que je le réclame. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais essayé de se le garder pour lui, même quand c'est son parfum préféré. C'est plutôt sympa.

Hijikata lâcha un grognement en réponse.

\- Merci pour l'effort, ravi de savoir que je vaut un chupet...

\- Vous ne devriez pas le prendre ainsi, Hijikata-san, le réprimanda le psychologue stagiaire d'un ton sévère. Malgré ses réticences évidentes, Okita-san a finalement tendu une main vers vous. Pensez-vous qu'il ait envie de renouveler l'expérience si vous la repoussez ?

Scotché comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle, Hijikata fut incapable de répondre.

\- Nous savons que vos différents remontent à votre prime jeunesse et par conséquent, sont fortement ancrés en vous. Aussi, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'Okita-san vous saute au cou du jour au lendemain : s'il a le désir de tenter une réconciliation, ça ne pourra se faire qu'un pas après l'autre, chacun lui demandant un effort certain. Mais si à chaque avancée, vous le repoussez en lui reprochant de ne pas avoir avancé assez vite, plutôt que de l'encourager à continuer, vous n'avancerez pas du tout.

Hijikata resta muet. Était-ce vrai ? Avait-il été trop dur envers Sougo ? Avait-il repoussé toute tentative de rapprochement au prétexte que celles-ci n'auraient pas compensé leurs conflits passés ? Il était vrai qu'à ses yeux, Sougo était celui qui avait ouvert les hostilités, le jour même de leur rencontre... Alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant perturbé par la perte précoce de ses parents, la fragilité de sa sœur et sa solitude causée par un déphasage complet par rapport aux enfants de son âge. Et lui même était le voyou local dont tous se méfiaient et qui était décidé à ne donner aucune raison de faire changer les opinions à son sujet. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci fuyait résolument son regard, buté. Buté comme un gamin qui refuse de répondre à la question de son enseignant parce qu'il a été conditionné à se faire gronder à chaque fois qu'il donne une mauvaise réponse.

\- Bien, s'exclama soudainement le psychologue en frappant dans ses mains avec satisfaction. On progresse, nous avons fait un grand pas en avant !

\- Vous n'avez pas fait grand chose, lui fit remarquer Hijikata avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, irrité par son expression victorieuse alors que son stagiaire avait fait un bon quatre-vingt-dix pour cent Du travail.

\- Ah, vous recommencez à divaguer, nous allons devoir corriger le tir...

\- Arrêtez avec vos foutues fléchettes !

\- Hum ? Il n'y en a plus, remarqua-t-il en secouant la boîte en carton vide. Assistante, amenez-moi des munitions !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans leur dos, et Sougo et Hijikata eurent juste à temps le réflexe de se baisser pour esquiver la boîte de fléchettes qui se contenta d'effleurer leurs cheveux :

\- JE NE SUIS PAS TON ASSISTANTE !

Le docteur ne fit pas preuve de la même réactivité : le coin de la boîte vint heurter son front avec tant de force qu'il bascula en arrière dans un cri étouffé, se rattrapant à la première chose qu'il put saisir, soit le masque de chirurgien de son stagiaire qu'il entraîna dans sa chute. Les deux policiers de levèrent d'un bond pour aller constater l'étendue des dégâts, mais alors qu'Hijikata ouvrit la bouche pour demander si tout allait bien, il s'interrompit face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : les grosses moustaches du psychologue avaient glissé, entraînant avec elles un faux nez en plastique, et son épaisse toison brune avait laissé place à des yeux de poisson mort et une tignasse blanche et bouclée trop familière. Son stagiaire, quant à lui, laissait voir sans son masque un visage de binoclard toujours peu distinctif mais toutefois bien connu. Dans leur dos, la secrétaire dont le chapeau avait glissé, libérant quelques mèches de cheveux roux vif, lâcha un petit « oups » en contemplant la scène. Les membres de l'agence à tout faire arboraient l'expression du chat qui venait de se faire prendre la patte dans l'aquarium, sous le regard voilé de noir de Sougo et d'Hijikata, le premier ayant troqué la surprise pour son pire sourire sadique et le second faisant craquer ses phalanges d'un air sinistre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant qu'il contemplait la scène, et bien qu'il sût objectivement qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

\- Commandant, vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?

Kondo lui offrit un sourire supposé être rassurant, mais qu'il ne parvint pas à faire ressembler à autre chose qu'à une grimace affreusement tordue.

\- C'est bon, Zaki, ils vont se calmer tout seuls... Mais quelle idée ils ont eue, aussi...

De l'autre côté de la cour, suspendus aux branches les plus solides d'un grand arbre, chacun des yorozuya soigneusement saucissonné avec une quantité généreuse de corde se balançait comme une décoration de Noël saugrenue. Bien que leurs deux tortionnaires aient fini par les délaisser pour s'en retourner à leur travail, aucun des agents présents ne se risquait à aller les libérer pour le moment, se contentant de passer devant eux en faisant mine de ne pas les voir, chose assez difficile compte tenu que leur patron ne cessait de se débattre en hurlant sur tout le monde.

\- Ohé ! Laissez-nous partir, bande de flics pourris ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! La télé va en entendre parler, croyez-moi ! Hé ! L'opinion publique est déjà pas terrible à votre sujet, attendez un peu que les gens sachent que vous laissez des innocents mourir de faim ! Je suis sûr que ce genre de torture est interdite par la loi ! Ohéééé !

\- … Ils sont vraiment innocents, commandant ? demanda Yamazaki. Comment ils se sont retrouvés mêlés à cette histoire ?

\- Hé bien... Je n'ai pas les détails, mais quand j'ai parlé de cette idée au vieux, il a été plutôt emballé. Je pense qu'il devait encore avoir en travers d'avoir dû faire des pieds et des mains après ce scandale médiatique, et il a tenu à s'en charger lui-même. J'imagine que c'est le salaire qui a motivé ces trois-là à se faire passer pour des psys et à se faire engager... C'était imprudent de leur part, il faut bien le dire...

À quelques mètres de là, Hijikata venait de sortir de son bureau, le nez dans un dossier qu'il abaissa en passant devant l'arbre et en entendant les plaintes de Gintoki.

\- Sougo, tu as entendu ? Nos invités ont faim.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Le capitaine se leva du coin où il faisait sa sieste en retirant son masque de sommeil, et alla consciencieusement enfoncer une brioche dans le gosier de Kagura, profitant allègrement du fait qu'elle eût les bras immobilisés pour noyer protestations et insultes dans un flot écœurant et gargouillant de sauce aux haricots rouges.

\- Ils se sont fait engager, vraiment...

En ce qui le concernait, Yamazaki avait une autre théorie. Même si le scandale de l'autre jour avait du mal à passer, il imaginait mal le vieux balancer son argent ailleurs que dans des bars à hôtesses. Le prix pratiqué par les psychologues aurait eu de quoi le convaincre d'opter pour la solution discount en s'adressant de lui-même à l'agence à tout faire. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu refuser, pourrait-on dire, ils avaient le choix... Oui, le choix entre jouer les thérapeutes pour le capitaine et le vice-commandant et le flingue de Matsudaira. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait choisi, c'était comme avoir le choix entre mourir noyé ou écrasé sous un immeuble qui s'écroule. Néanmoins, il préféra se voiler la face et accepter l'explication du commandant, sinon il serait obligé d'après le code du guerrier d'aller au bout de ses convictions et de s'interposer entre les yorozuyas et leurs tourmenteurs.

\- Va mourir en t'asseyant sur ton sabre, enfoiré ! éructa Kagura lorsqu'elle eût pu recracher assez de pâte pour réussir à s'exprimer. C'est l'autre frisé qui s'est fait remarquer, va l'emmerder lui !

\- Je m'occuperai de lui après, mais Hijikata-san m'a dit que je devrais me montrer plus galant avec les femmes. Alors, je nourris la truie en premier, c'est bien normal.

\- C'est bien, Sougo, le félicita le vice-commandant. Bon, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des prisonniers, mais il faut bien que je _l'encourage_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Yamazaki laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Sougo reprenait son gavage en esquivant plusieurs crachats. D'une part par compassion, de l'autre parce que c'était _ses_ anpans...

Derrière lui, Kondo n'en menait guère plus large. Il chassait la culpabilité en se répétant que ses deux protégés se lasseraient assez vite de leurs malheureuses victimes et les libéreraient avant la fin de la journée. Leur calvaire prendrait fin, à n'en pas douter, avec leur période de bonne entente, qui n'aura pas duré plus de six heures...

Ce qui était un nouveau record, c'était tout de même à noter !

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous a plu ! Un petit mot concernant le prochain car, comme vous le savez, Noël approche, et j'ai eu grand plaisir à écrire une histoire spéciale l'an dernier. J'ai prévu d'en faire une cette année encore, j'ai toute les idées en tête, cependant ce qui me manque en comparaison de l'an dernier, c'est le temps pour les écrire. Aussi, même si je peux promettre qu'il sortira, il risque d'être un peu en retard. Je vais faire de mon mieux ; mais dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas le faire le jour même, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes en avance !


	40. Le baptême du sang

Bonne année à tous ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre dont l'idée m'a été donnée par un commentaire de Sarahcchi... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à toi et aux autres qui le liront !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Le baptême du sang**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il aimait bien ces nouveaux uniformes.

Ils étaient légers et pratiques, offrant une bonne liberté de mouvement, à la fois sobres et suffisamment reconnaissables. Kondo les avait présentés à son équipe comme une version provisoire, mais ça n'aurait pas dérangé Sougo de les garder tels quels. Hijikata était le seul qui avait trouvé à y redire. « Toi qui a passé plus de la moitié de ta vie à porter du bleu, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que la couleur ne te convient pas ? » lui avait dit Sougo d'un ton moqueur. « C'est vraiment juste pour le plaisir d'être chiant ». Il lui avait alors servi tout un argumentaire sur les améliorations qu'il jugeait nécessaire, mais le tout jeune capitaine n'avait pas écouté. Il réajusta le haori bleu bien parti pour devenir partie intégrante de leur image, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour se faire une idée de la réaction des gens. Bon, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas l'air très positive, s'il devait être honnête. C'était prévisible, mais la constitution d'une force de police armée constituée presque exclusivement d'anciens voyous et criminels, dont certains ayant arrêté leur carrière il y avait moins d'une semaine, ne faisait pas l'unanimité parmi la population. C'était une de leur premières patrouilles en ville, et les gens s'écartaient d'eux comme d'une bande de yakuzas. C'était notamment pour cette raison qu'Hijikata se montrait aussi intransigeant et sévère, ou juste casse c******, selon Sougo, qui en y repensant, fixa avec une grimace peu charitable l'arrière du crâne de celui qu'on lui avait imposé comme supérieur. Il avait, à la demande de Kondo, commencé à rédiger un règlement qui avait fait pâlir d'effroi tous ceux qui en avaient eu un aperçu. Aucun doute que ceux-ci auraient démissionné si ce même règlement, précisément, ne punissait pas la désertion de seppuku, ce qui était d'ailleurs la peine pour la plupart des fautes. Ce type avait un fétiche là-dessus, il ne voyait que ça. Si seulement il pouvait l'accomplir sur lui. Il y avait les patrouilles, aussi. Soi-disant, tous les policiers en faisaient, c'était leur rôle de se rendre disponible pour la population... Mais que c'était chiant ! Il n'avait suivi que parce qu'il n'avait guère le choix, mais il saisirait la première occasion pour s'esquiver. Ce sale tyran avait également rasé de force sa crête à Yamazaki... Non, là, Sougo ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il désapprouvait, il l'avait même aidé, c'était trop drôle ! Sa fierté sérieusement douchée lors de leur rencontre, le punk avait depuis adopté un comportement nettement plus soumis envers eux. Jusqu'au jour où Hijikata s'était pointé devant lui avec un rasoir en lui annonçant que pour des raisons de sérieux dans leur image, il devait se séparer de cette coupe ridicule, et qu'il pouvait choisir entre le faire lui-même ou le subir de force. Le caractère rebelle de Yamazaki avait connu un ultime souffle de vie lorsqu'il choisit, de toute évidence, la deuxième solution, avant de mourir définitivement après que, au son de hurlements déchirants, Hijikata lui ait mis la boule à zéro pendant que Sougo lui immobilisait les bras. On ne l'avait guère plus entendu depuis : il se contentait de les suivre, le regard vide et apathique, comme si son âme avait été contenue dans ses cheveux. Il faisait si peine à voir qu'Hijikata, dans un exceptionnel élan de pitié, l'avait « consolé » en lui balançant d'un ton rude que ça repousserait vite, et qu'il serait bien mieux avec une coupe normale. Harada aussi avait le crâne rasé, et il n'en faisait pas toute une histoire. Il avait semblé se réveiller à ce moment-là, et avait rétorqué d'un ton angoissé que sans sa crête, il n'avait plus aucun trait distinctif, il ne ressemblait à rien ! Sougo avait pensé qu'il dramatisait ; mais après quelques jours, alors qu'une tache sombre s'était dessinée sur son crâne, donnant une idée de ce à quoi il ressemblerait une fois ses cheveux repoussés, il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Enfin, il ne dirait pas qu'il ne ressemblait à rien, il dirait plutôt qu'il ne ressemblait à rien de spécial. Sans sa crête verte et ses fringues de punk, avec une coupe classique et le même uniforme que les autres, il ressemblerait juste à Monsieur-tout-le-monde. Avec un peu une tête de victime, aussi. Finalement, Kondo avait eu raison de le prendre avec eux, il pourrait se montrer assez distrayant quand Hiji-baka ne sera pas disponible. Ou mort. Enfin, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils auraient bien besoin en premier lieu d'un peu d'action.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il voulait de l'action, il était servi !

C'était confirmé, la formation de leur petit groupe n'avait pas fait que des heureux, et tandis que la plupart se contentaient d'être scandalisés dans leur coin, quelques-uns avaient visiblement décidé de régler le problème eux-mêmes. Ils avaient été pris en embuscade sur le chemin du retour, dans une rue un peu paumée dont les rideaux avaient été tirés à leur approche et les portes fermées. Inutile d'attendre un quelconque renfort extérieur de la part de qui que ce soit. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance : du point de vue de Sougo, ç'aurait même été insultant qu'on leur vienne en aide à ce moment-là. Bien qu'ils fussent dans un nombre à peu près équivalent au leur, leurs assaillants n'en menaient pas large, certains semblant commencer à réaliser leur grave erreur. Plusieurs corps jonchaient déjà le sol, et parmi eux, aucun ne portait l'uniforme bleu de leur groupe. Même les nouveaux ne déploraient rien de plus grave que de simples égratignures, solidement épaulés par les plus anciens élèves de Kondo, qui n'était même pas présent pour voir ça lui-même ! Quel dommage, il aurait été si fier. L'excitation de Sougo était à son paroxysme, et pourtant, il rageait comme pas permis : en effet, le hasard de leur formation lors de l'attaque et la configuration étroite des lieux l'avait mis dans une position où il ne se trouvait qu'en deuxième ligne, et ne pouvait guère, de là où il était, jouer plus qu'un rôle de soutien auprès de ses camarades plutôt que d'affronter directement leurs ennemis. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr, il comprenait l'importance du travail en équipe et la primeur qu'avait la sécurité des hommes sur son envie de se mettre sur la gueule, mais il en était tout de même éminemment frustré. Ça n'avait rien d'un caprice, il jugeait avoir besoin de montrer de quoi il était capable en combat réel ; pour commencer, pour consolider son autorité auprès du groupe qui avait été placée sous son commandement, et dont certains hommes récemment arrivés n'avaient pas vu d'un très bon œil de se voir attribuer comme supérieur hiérarchique un môme de quatorze ans. Alors, certes, ils avaient bien dû finir par changer d'opinion – et de slip – après une campagne de persuasion énergique et de bottage de culs de la part du jeune capitaine, mais celui-ci estimait quand même qu'il ne serait totalement légitime qu'après avoir fait ses preuves. Et puis, merde, c'était leur premier vrai combat, il voulait en profiter aussi ! Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce connard d'Hijikata se retrouve en position parfaite pour se battre, éliminant les adversaires les uns après les autres, créant un espace vide de plus en plus large autour de lui. L'enflure. Sougo devait se faire une raison : leurs assaillants, qui avaient compris dans quel piège à loup ils venaient de se jeter, étaient soit étendus au sol, soit en train d'essayer de fuir. La bataille serait terminée dans une poignée de secondes. Dépité, il se retourna pour vérifier vite fait que tout le monde allait bien dans son dos, prêt à baisser son arme, et ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement : derrière lui, Yamazaki n'eut que le temps de jeter un regard d'incompréhension au jeune homme avant que la botte de celui-ci ne le cueille en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle en le propulsant deux mètres en arrière. La vision rendue trouble par la douleur, le malheureux punk, les mains crispées sur son estomac, rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le sabre qui s'était abattu à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, dans les mains d'un de leurs derniers agresseurs qui les avait attaqué en traître en sautant d'une fenêtre voisine. Le sabre du capitaine avait arrêté le sien en plein mouvement, l'obligeant à reculer pour armer un nouveau coup. Sougo, à la fois satisfait de pouvoir enfin dégainer pour quelque chose et aussi concentré que l'exigeait n'importe quel combat, n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer sa gestuelle tandis que lui-même se remettait en garde. Il dévia le coup suivant avec une facilité enfantine, feinta à droite pour pousser son adversaire à tenter de frapper à sa gauche, ouvrant une large ouverture sur son flanc. Plus que largement suffisant pour Sougo pour marquer le coup gagnant...

Une ombre apparut soudain dans son champ de vision : avant que Sougo n'ait pu abattre son arme, un éclair d'argent trancha l'air de l'épaule jusqu'au flanc de l'agresseur qui s'effondra définitivement.

Le sabre toujours armé sur son épaule, le regard de Sougo passa du corps inanimé à ses pieds à Hijikata qui essuyait sa lame après avoir abattu le dernier ennemi en lice.

\- Enfoiré ! explosa Sougo en jetant de rage son sabre à ses pieds. Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

\- Hein ? lâcha Hijikata qui paraissait remarquer sa présence juste à l'instant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question ! Tu me cherches encore, c'est ça ?

\- Oh, tu te calmes, oui ? On est en pleine rue, là, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu te montres plus clair et tu baisses d'un ton, tout le monde te regarde !

Il n'avait pas tort. Si les voir se houspiller régulièrement n'avait jamais paru les interpeller, eux-mêmes étant bien du genre à régler leurs différends de manière passablement agressive, les hommes sous leurs ordres qui ne les connaissaient pas de longue date les dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Les voir montrer toujours un front uni aux côtés de Kondo étant une des raisons les ayant convaincus de les rejoindre, voir ce front se fissurer aurait vite fait de donner naissance à des doutes...

Sougo se força à se calmer en respirant profondément. Il ne devait pas faire ça, il se desservirait en se comportant comme un impulsif incapable de se maîtriser. C'était exactement ce que voulait cet abruti, à tous les coups, le discréditer auprès de Kondo et des hommes en se montrant indigne de sa place.

\- Je te faisais remarquer, _cher_ vice-commandant, que si tu as à ce point envie de te battre, je peux te donner satisfaction quand tu le veux. Tu n'as qu'à demander...

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, encore ? s'impatienta Hijikata avec un geste de dédain. On vient justement d'en gagner un, de combat, alors respire au lieu de dire des conneries.

\- Oh bien sûr, approuva-t-il d'une voix chargée de sarcasme, on se demande même pourquoi on est venus t'aider. Le grand Hijikata aurait sans doute pu s'en charger lui-même, tout seul.

Le concerné resta interdit un instant, puis baissa les yeux sur le corps à leurs pieds. Puis il comprit.

\- Non mais... Tu es sérieux ? Tu es vraiment en train de me reprocher d'avoir tué ce type avant toi ?

\- Tu es arrivé très vite à cette conclusion... Curieux si ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Mais tu t'imagines quoi ? Que c'est un jeu ? Qu'on va s'amuser à compter les points ?

Les poings de Sougo se serrèrent ; le ridicule de la situation que son aîné mettait en évidence, loin de le faire se sentir honteux, le mettait encore plus hors de lui.

\- Si on le faisait, inutile de nier que Toushi l'épine partirait avec une belle longueur d'avance, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas ce _point_ là qui aurait changé grand-chose au score, j'en déduis que tu ne m'en penses juste pas capable. Que dirais-tu de vérifier devant témoins ?

\- Petit crétin. On n'est pas là pour démontrer l'étendue de tes incroyables compétences, mais pour travailler ! Des vies en dépendent ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que des batailles d'ego, alors cesse de te comporter comme un gosse, tu as des responsabilités, maintenant !

Sur ces mots, Hijikata lui tourna résolument le dos, mettant fin à la conversation. Sougo eut un mal fou à se retenir de le frapper dans le dos alors qu'il donnait à tous l'ordre de se remettre en route.

Et il était supposé être aux ordres de ce salopard pour toute sa carrière ? Ce n'était pas possible, il ne tiendrait jamais... Il allait abréger la sienne, ce sera vite réglé...

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Cet espèce de connard ! explosait Sougo une fois à l'abri des oreilles curieuses de ses nouveaux collègues et subordonnés. L'enfoiré, le bâtard, cette fois je vous le jure, je vais le chopper et le **** !

Assis à même le sol de son bureau, Kondo accueillait avec tout le stoïcisme qu'il pouvait la tempête d'insultes et de promesses de mort que crachait son jeune protégé à l'encontre de son supérieur direct. La plupart du temps, quand Sougo se disputait avec Toushi, ce qui était loin d'être rare, avouons-le, il parvenait toujours à trouver les mots pour le calmer, en minimisant la situation puis en détournant son attention sur un autre sujet afin qu'il finisse par ne plus y penser. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour tenter d'intervenir, son sourire voulu apaisant figé dans une expression crispée assez peu convaincante. Il avait la sensation que dire le moindre mot équivaudrait à mettre sa main dans un mixer. Il fallait admettre que ce qu'il lui reprochait aujourd'hui était d'un autre niveau... Il s'était tut jusqu'à présent dans l'espoir qu'une fois qu'il se serait défoulé tout son saoul, Sougo se calmerait tout seul ; raté, sa colère semblait au contraire prendre de l'ampleur. Pas le choix, il fallait qu'il intervienne. C'était son rôle, après tout...

\- Sougo, allons... Ce n'est sûrement qu'un malentendu... Je vais lui en parler, et...

\- Il n'y a pas de « malentendu » possible ! l'interrompit rudement Sougo. Vous n'y étiez pas, je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Il s'est volontairement mis entre moi et ce type pour m'empêcher d'agir, pourquoi, à votre avis, hein ?

\- Tu sais, dans le feu de l'action... Il n'y a sans doute pas fait attention, il a vu une menace, il a réagi, c'est tout. Quand on y pense, nous avons beau nous être entraînés ensemble, nous n'avons pas encore l'habitude de nous battre en équipe, et...

\- Non ! Il n'a pas agi comme ça avec les autres, seulement avec moi ! Et puisque vous ne devinez pas, je vais vous dire pourquoi : il ne m'en crois pas capable ! Il veut me décrédibiliser devant les autres pour me faire perdre ma place de capitaine ! Il l'a _dit_ , Kondo-san, il a dit que je n'ai rien à faire à ce poste parce que je suis trop jeune !

\- Non, objecta Kondo, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. Il a dit qu'un capitaine de quatorze ans, c'était du jamais vu. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit.

\- C'est du pareil au même ! Ça se sent rien qu'au ton qu'il a employé ! C'est toujours pareil, il faut toujours que vous preniez son parti ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faudra qu'il fasse pour que vous...

\- Sougo ! finit par s'écrier Kondo d'une voix forte, plaquant ses deux mains au sol, je _sais_ que Toushi t'a empêché d'achever ce type, mais il n'a pas fait ça pour te discréditer, il a simplement suivi mes ordres !

En entendant ça, Sougo se figea sur place.

\- … Quoi ?

Kondo fixait le plancher, n'osant pas relever les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut toutefois d'une voix la plus ferme possible :

\- C'est _moi_ qui lui ai demandé d'agir comme il l'a fait. Je peux tout t'expliquer... Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Toujours choqué, Sougo ne songea pas à protester et s'assit face à Kondo, le dévisageant avec un air de pure incompréhension. Son mentor soupira et se frotta la nuque, cherchant ses mots pour une explication dont il savait qu'elle ne serait pas bien accueillie.

\- Pardonne-moi, Sougo, commença-t-il, je sais que c'était stupide... Mais avant tout, sache que j'estime que tu mérites tout à fait l'uniforme que tu portes et que je ne te penses incapable de rien, d'accord ?

Sougo ne répondit pas, continuant à le fixer dans l'attente d'explications dignes de ce nom. Conscient qu'il n'avait guère le choix, Kondo poursuivit :

\- Tu es un excellent combattant, mon garçon, ça, je le sais depuis longtemps. Sans aucun doute le meilleur d'entre nous. En ce qui me concerne, j'estime que tu m'as dépassé depuis longtemps. Mais là, il s'agit de tout autre chose...

\- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Sougo.

Son ton calme rassura un peu Kondo. Au moins son silence précédent n'était-il pas annonciateur d'une explosion.

\- Si vous m'estimez si bon que ça, poursuivit-il, pourquoi lui avoir demandé d'être sur mon dos ? Je suis conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un entraînement entre nous. Et j'aurais compris que vous lui ayez demandé de faire attention à moi si je me retrouvais paralysé une fois plongé dans un combat réel. Je sais que ça arrive souvent à ceux qui sortent tout juste de leur dojo, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler et je m'y attendais un peu. Ça ne m'aurait pas plu, du tout, mais j'aurais compris. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de nier qu'il a plus d'expérience que moi en combat réel... Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je suis resté maître de moi, et j'avais clairement l'avantage. Alors pourquoi... ?

\- Tu n'y es pas, Sougo. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de veiller sur toi, je savais qu'il le ferait quoi qu'il arrive. Ni qu'il t'empêche de te battre, je voulais juste que... si possible, et s'il y avait moyen de l'éviter, que tu n'aies pas à tuer.

Les yeux de Sougo s'agrandirent tant que ses sourcils disparurent derrière ses cheveux.

\- M'éviter... de tuer ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je sais que c'était stupide, dit de nouveau Kondo.

Mais actuellement, Sougo ne semblait pas s'interroger sur l'éventuelle stupidité de son mentor. Il semblait juste confus, comme si on venait de lui intimer très sérieusement de prévoir son parapluie en raison des fortes sécheresses à venir. Il y avait là-dedans quelque chose de vaguement contre-intuitif qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Kondo eut un sourire désabusé.

\- Parce que du haut de mes vingt-quatre ans, je me comporte déjà comme un vieillard qui refuse de voir ses enfants grandir. Essaye de me comprendre, je t'ai connu si jeune... Déjà à cette époque, je savais que tu deviendrais un redoutable combattant capable d'infliger la mort lorsque cela serait nécessaire. C'était un avenir qui me paraissait lointain à l'époque, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout mon temps pour voir se dérouler ton enfance, et en fait, c'est passé comme un battement de cils... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon. Ah, écoute-moi un peu, on dirait un vieux gâteux.

Sougo resta silencieux un instant. Il ne paraissait pas fâché, même si une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée dans son œil.

\- Vous m'avez pourtant amené jusqu'au Shinsengumi, lui rappela-t-il avec pragmatisme. Parce que je ne suis plus un enfant...

\- Je le sais.

\- Et que même si cette idée ne vous plaît pas, ni vous, ni moi, ni cet imbécile d'Hijikata ne pourrons l'empêcher éternellement.

\- Je le sais.

\- Ça ne fera que retarder l'échéance...

\- Je le sais, je le sais, j'ai conscience de tout ça, je t'assure, mais l'accepter n'est pas évident. Je suppose que tu comprendras quand tu seras dans le même cas...

\- Vous recommencez à parler comme un vieux con, Kondo-san.

Kondo lui rendit le léger sourire que le jeune homme avait affiché en lui faisant cette remarque. Il se sentait assez soulagé, à vrai dire : il avait vraiment eu peur de vexer Sougo, mais celui-ci paraissait comprendre, à défaut de pouvoir lui donner satisfaction, son désir égoïste de le voir rester un enfant encore un peu.

\- Je dirai à Toushi de laisser tomber cette consigne. Il en sera bien content, lui aussi. Il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, tu sais, en ce qui le concerne, tu es prêt depuis longtemps.

Sougo se contenta de hausser les épaules, balayant d'un geste dédaigneux ce qu'il aurait vu comme une marque de confiance de la part de n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas si inconscient que ça, répondit-il. Il se rend bien compte que m'empêcher de me faire la main sur d'autres types avant lui ne lui évitera pas d'y passer dans un futur proche.

\- Tu en ris, Sougo, mais tuer n'est pas un acte anodin, tu sais, lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. C'est quelque chose qui change un homme. Définitivement. Et même si ce sera inévitable dans la voie que nous avons choisie, ce n'est pas pour autant quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a beau se préparer à l'idée pendant des années, on n'est jamais vraiment prêt. Il faudra t'y attendre, le moment venu.

Malgré lui, Sougo se mit à tripoter nerveusement le bord de son haori.

\- Ce n'est jamais... Qu'une sorte de cap à passer, pas vrai ? La vie en est pleine...

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Tout comme le premier combat réel, avec des ennemis qui veulent vraiment ta peau, et pour ce que j'en ai entendu dire, tu as fait face avec brio, comme à ton habitude ! Et tu passeras ce « cap » avec dignité, j'en suis sûr. Contrairement à ceux qui vont jusqu'à se chier dessus, ah ah ! Euh, non pas que ça me soit arrivé, hein, je parlais... pour d'autres... De ce que j'ai entendu dire...

Sougo sourit en faisant semblant de le croire. Si Kondo n'avait pas été à ce moment-là autant empêtré dans ses justifications, il aurait sans doute remarqué que ce sourire paraissait un peu forcé...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seul, assis en tailleur sur le plancher du dojo, Sougo contemplait silencieusement le katana posé en travers de ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, il le saisit entre ses mains et le tira hors de son fourreau, la lame glissant hors du bois avec un chuintement feutré. Il la leva à la lumière, la tournant dans un sens, dans l'autre, la regardant vraiment pour la première fois. Pas la première fois au sens premier du terme, bien sûr ; quand il l'avait reçue, tenant l'arme emblématique des samouraïs pour la première fois entre ses mains, il l'avait admirée si longtemps qu'Hijikata avait fini par lui demander s'il cherchait à le faire rouiller à le fixer de la sorte. Très drôle, crétin.

Il passa le bout du doigt sur la lame, à un cheveu du fil qui lui trancherait peau et tendons s'il venait ne serait-ce qu'à hoqueter. Une œuvre d'art conçue avec soin pour être mortelle.

Des combats, il en avait disputés beaucoup. Mais il savait que lors de chacun d'eux, même si dans un accès d'enthousiasme, il portait le coup plus fort que nécessaire avec son arme en bambou, son adversaire n'aurait rien de plus grave qu'un gros hématome et une réprimande de Kondo pour ses jurons fleuris lâchés à portées de ses « innocentes oreilles ». Peut-être une côte fêlée, au pire. Mais avec ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, ce genre de situation n'avait plus lieu d'être : un seul coup, une déviation d'un seul degré d'arc, et c'était la mort au bout du tranchant. La mort.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi... Au fait de tuer. De prendre une vie. Cette arme qu'il avait dans les mains avait le pouvoir de mettre fin à une existence. De supprimer le temps d'un battement de cœur ce que la nature avait mis des années à créer et développer. À arrêter net tout un système de conscience, de pensées, d'émotions, de souvenirs. C'était un pouvoir énorme, celui d'écrire le mot « fin » en lettres de sang. Un pouvoir qu'il portait à la main, à la ceinture. Être détenteur d'un tel pouvoir, c'était... Grisant ? Ça devait l'être, sans doute. Une fois expérimenté, peut-être. Pour l'instant, la seule sensation qu'il avait était que son sabre paraissait bien plus lourd à porter qu'avant. Étrange. Pourquoi ?

Les paroles de Kondo ne cessaient de lui tourner dans la tête. « C'est quelque chose qui change un homme. » Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il appréhendait ? Qu'il... change ? Mais comment cela allait-il le changer ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se l'imaginer.

Malgré lui, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il cherchait à passer un bon moment, il pensa à Hijikata.

L'enfoiré avait fait couler son premier sang alors qu'il était très jeune, lui aussi. Même plus jeune que lui. Est-ce que cela l'avait changé, à ce moment-là ?

Il ne l'avait pas connu à cette époque, ni avant, pourtant, il connaissait la réponse. Oui, définitivement oui.

Il connaissait l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. Cette nuit-là, il avait cessé d'être Hijikata Toushirou pour devenir l'Épine. Le regard que portait son entourage sur lui, leurs sentiments à son égard ont fini par le pousser à la porte de sa propre maison. Pour le laisser seul et sans attache, sans famille...

Sougo se secoua mentalement. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir, il ne devait pas tout mélanger. Hijikata était déjà un mal-aimé avant, le meurtre de ces bandits n'avait été que l'étincelle qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Il n'était pas dans le même cas. S'il tuait un bandit demain lors d'un combat, ça ne choquerait personne, car c'est son rôle. Cela passerait inaperçu pour tout le monde... Sauf pour lui.

Et pour Kondo.

Et si ça le changeait vraiment ? Et si, en le voyant avec du sang plein les mains, Kondo se mettait à le voir différemment ? Si, ne pouvant plus voir en lui l'enfant qu'il avait aimé, il ne pouvait pas aimer celui qu'il serait devenu ? S'il ne voyait plus en lui... que quelqu'un d'atroce ?

« Faut que j'arrête de délirer », se morigéna-t-il en se donnant des coups sur la tête, comme si cela pouvait en faire sortir les mauvaises pensées. « Il s'est – malheureusement – attaché à Hiji-baka alors que c'était la pire des ordures du coin, parce que c'est Kondo et qu'il est comme ça. Les pourris ne le rebutent pas. Et je ne serai jamais aussi pourri qu'Hijikata. »

« Sauf que lui non plus n'a pas connu Hijikata avant », lui fit remarquer une petite voix désagréable dans son esprit. « Il ne pouvait donc pas le décevoir ».

\- Ta gueule, grogna Sougo à l'adresse de cette voix. Si c'était sa conscience, elle pouvait bien la fermer, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle !

Il finit par remettre son arme au fourreau, la posa sur ses genoux et massa ses tempes où commençait à poindre un mal de tête.

\- Et merde... Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fermée...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cette fois, le combat ne leur était pas tombé dessus par surprise. Ils avaient été envoyés « faire leurs preuves » auprès de la population encore suspicieuse en allant nettoyer un quartier de la bande de malfrats qui rackettait les commerçants depuis plusieurs mois, se montrant volontiers violents sans avoir toutefois l'étoffe de véritables yakuzas. Ça, et bien sûr, le fait qu'ils portaient illégalement le sabre. Kondo n'était pas dupe : leur trafic durait depuis de longs mois, mais ce n'était que récemment, alors que ces imbéciles trop sûrs d'eux s'étaient mis à porter ostensiblement l'arme interdite à la vue de tous, narguant ouvertement les autorités, que celles-ci avaient décidé d'y mettre un terme. Pour autant, ni lui, ni Sougo ou Hijikata n'aurait eu à l'idée de ne pas profiter de cette occasion de remonter leur cote.

Bien vite, lorsqu'ils leur furent tombés dessus en surnombre, ils auraient pu tout aussi bien commencer à refermer le dossier de l'affaire. Parce que porter illégalement le sabre, oui, mais les utiliser pour se battre contre des gars entraînés, énervés et déterminés à leur botter le cul, ça, ça les a tout de suite beaucoup moins tentés. La plupart se sont rendus sans opposer de résistance sérieuse ; il ne restait plus à présent qu'à rattraper un maximum de fuyards étant allés se planquer... Et aussi, à gérer un dernier problème.

L'un d'eux, visiblement, n'était pas déterminé à se rendre si facilement. Hurlant comme un dément derrière le maque en tissu noué sur le bas de son visage, il agitait son arme en tous sens de manière grotesque mais dangereuse pour quiconque se trouvant un peu trop près. Sougo, qui lui faisait face à une quinzaine de mètre, plissa les yeux pour observer les siens : ils étaient exorbités et injectés de sang. Ça plus son attitude, il était clair que ce type avait consommé des trucs. Mauvais, ça, ça le rendait plus instable, et donc, plus dangereux.

\- J'ai pas que ça à foutre, le taré, alors grouille-toi de te rendre ! l'avertit d'une voix menaçante Hijikata qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil de biais, Sougo put déduire, au vu de son expression, qu'il s'agissait là de son dernier avertissement. Il raffermit sa prise sur son sabre ; sans réelle surprise, le type poussa un nouveau hurlement et chargea les deux policiers en même temps, le sabre levé haut au-dessus de sa tête, sa défense complètement ouverte.

Hijikata et Sougo armèrent leur coup ; de là où ils étaient, ils ne se gêneraient pas mutuellement et frapperaient tous les deux en même temps.

Ses muscles se tendirent pour abattre le coup. Il croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de sa victime. L'espace et le temps parurent se suspendre un moment.

 _Shlack._

Il y eut un éclat argenté, puis rouge ; le bandit s'effondra au sol dans un gargouillement, eut un dernier soubresaut, puis ne bougea plus. Sougo le fixa un instant, le regard vide, avant de baisser le regard sur son sabre, pointé vers le bas.

\- Hey.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix d'Hijikata le ramena à la réalité. Il releva les yeux sur son aîné, qui essuyait sa lame tachée de sang avant de la remettre au fourreau.

\- Bouge, on y va.

Sougo hocha mécaniquement la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas, rengainant son propre katana, propre et intact.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait près d'une heure que son arme d'entraînement fouettait le vide, sans faiblir mais au contraire avec de plus en plus de violence et de vitesse. Loin de se détendre par l'exercice, son expression se faisait de plus en plus renfrognée et son regard de plus en plus venimeux d'une minute à l'autre. Son attention focalisée sur son son arme et elle seule, il ne sentait pas les regards inquiets de tous les hommes venus s'entraîner dans le dojo, ceux n'ayant pas encore préféré quitter les lieux le faisant à sage distance.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Ç'aurait été si simple, pourtant. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, c'était sûrement un cinglé ayant déjà fait des victimes, et le geste aurait été parfaitement justifié. C'était l'occasion idéale. L'occasion d'enfin se libérer de la pression engendrée par ce « baptême du sang ». Il le tuait, c'était fait, le cap était franchi et il n'en parleraient plus. Il aurait enfin pu passer à autre chose.

Au lieu de ça... il avait reculé. Mentalement, et physiquement. Tout d'un coup, le visage inquiet de Kondo lui était apparu devant les yeux, accompagné de toutes ses propres réflexions. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il avait imaginé l'expression de son mentor, apeuré en le regardant. La seconde d'après, la pointe de son sabre s'était abaissée en position purement défensive, son pied avait fait un pas en arrière, laissant le passage à Hijikata. La seconde encore après, le gars était mort.

Il se sentait frustré. Si frustré. Il avait envie de hurler, mais le cri restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Comme pour compenser, ses frappes s'accéléraient. À combien il en était ? Il avait arrêté de compter à mille. Autant recommencer à partir de là.

Mille quatorze... Mille quinze...

Il se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Et l'absence de cible toute désignée ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Mille vingt-deux... Mille vingt-trois...

Il aurait aimé en vouloir à Hijikata, comme d'habitude. C'était si simple, si confortable. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à trouver quoi lui reprocher.

Il ne s'était pas mis en travers de son chemin, il l'aurait laissé trancher ce type, s'il était allé jusqu'au bout. Il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, ni après, ni plus tard, ni aucune allusion laissant penser qu'il aurait eu des choses à lui dire à ce sujet. Et même avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, il n'avait pas réussi à déceler dans sa voix, dans son regard, la moindre lueur de moquerie, de mépris, ou plus simplement d'un commentaire contenu. Il était irréprochable sur l'affaire, c'était insupportable.

Mille trente-cinq... Mille trente-six...

Il aurait voulu s'en prendre à ses hommes, mais ces abrutis ne lui en laissaient même pas l'occasion. Ils se montraient tous admiratifs et respectueux de leur capitaine, le fait de n'avoir fait couler aucune goutte de sang depuis les débuts du Shinsengumi ne semblant pas entacher l'estime qu'ils lui portaient. Tout portait à croire qu'en fait, ils s'en foutaient.

Mille quarante-et-un... Mille quarante-deux...

Il aurait été si simple d'en vouloir à Kondo, qui avait fait germer le doute dans son esprit. Mais ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas. Être fâché contre Kondo était déjà difficile en soi, mais ça l'était encore davantage quand il n'était animé que de bonnes intentions.

Mille quarante-neuf... Mille cinquante...

Il fallait voir les choses en face, il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne. Pourtant, il était en colère, tellement en colère.

Mille cinquante cinq...

Au final, il n'en voulait qu'à lui-même !

Le sabre d'entraînement s'abattit une dernière fois, alors qu'un grognement rauque qui n'était que l'ombre du hurlement qu'il aurait voulu pousser sortit de sa gorge. Frapper dans le vide ne lui suffisait plus, il lui fallait un adversaire, tout de suite, où il allait craquer... Hein ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Mais ils se sont tous barrés, les lâches ! Il se laissa tomber à genoux et, tirant au moins parti du fait d'être seul, il laissa enfin échapper le cri de frustration qui le tenaillait depuis des heures. Quand le silence revint, il avait mal à la gorge et aux bras. Personne n'était venu. Soit tout le monde avait déserté les environs, soit aucun n'avait osé s'y risquer.

Dans le peu de lucidité qu'il gardait dans toute cette rage mêlée de confusion, Sougo parvint néanmoins à se dire que c'était une bonne chose. Dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel il se trouvait, même le sadique qu'il était aurait trouvé ça mauvais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré le beau soleil haut dans le ciel et l'absence de nuages, Kondo trouvait l'ambiance particulièrement glaciale. Et il en connaissait très bien la source : elle émanait du dos du jeune capitaine qui marchait à quelques pas devant lui, cachant l'expression de son visage, symptomatique de quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas le seul à le sentir, le reste des gars se tenant tous prudemment à l'écart tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc où les promeneurs se raréfiaient à cette heure-ci. En temps normal, le tout nouveau commandant l'aurait déjà rejoins pour le pousser à lui dire ce qui le travaillait. Mais cette-fois ci, il avait déjà de forts soupçons : il était quasiment sûr que leur conversation de l'autre jour n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait pourtant cru le problème apaisé après avoir retiré la demande qu'il avait faite auprès de Toushi. Toutefois et à en juger par son attitude, il avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas à un moment donné, sans savoir exactement où.

\- Sougo, l'appela-t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît.

\- Tout va bien, Kondo-san. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Arrête, je vois bien que tu es à fleur de peau en ce moment.

\- On fait un boulot stressant. Je ne suis pas encore habitué au rythme. Désolé si je me suis montré désagréable.

\- Tu ne l'as pas été avec moi, soupira Kondo, qui s'adressait toujours à l'arrière du crâne du jeune capitaine. Mais tu as été odieux avec Yamazaki, ce matin. Il n'avait rien mérité de tel.

\- Il m'a gonflé avec ses questions stupides.

\- Il t'a simplement demandé comment tu allais...

\- Et bien, il a eu sa réponse.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il n'arriverait à rien par des angles détournés ; au moment où il se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet, il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Toushi dans la direction opposée.

\- C'est l'heure de laisser la place à la relève, Kondo-san.

\- Très bien, rentrons, répondit-il en jetant encore un coup d'œil à Sougo qui avait déjà commencé à se mettre en route.

Il était bien décidé à avoir cette conversation avec lui plus tard ; mais les connaissant tous les deux, il aurait été contre-productif d'essayer en présence de Toushi...

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs !

Les trois policiers se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de les interpeller ; ils virent une femme entre deux âges, le visage inquiet, arriver vers eux au petit trot.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, fit-elle en s'inclinant, mais il y a là-bas deux jeunes gens en train de se disputer violemment... Je n'ai pas osé intervenir, mais ils semblaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains...

\- Où était-ce ? demanda aussitôt Kondo.

\- Dans la petite aire de jeu, là-bas, derrière les arbres.

\- Merci, nous allons aller voir. Harada, part en avant avec les gars... Sougo, Toushi, vous venez avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est sûrement qu'une dispute de collégiens, grogna Hijikata qui avait juste envie de rentrer.

\- Peut-être, mais notre rôle est de maintenir l'ordre public, même contre des troubles mineurs. Tant mieux si ce n'est rien de grave, cela nous prendra moins de temps.

Hijikata soupira, mais emboîta tout de même le pas à Kondo, suivi de près par Sougo. Celui-ci était aussi de l'avis d'une dispute sans importance, mais s'il y avait nécessité de distribuer quelques paires de claques, ça pourrait toujours le défouler un peu...

L'aire de jeu était déserte à cette heure-ci, les mères étant depuis longtemps rentrées chez elles avec leur progéniture et les promeneurs préférant rester sur le sentier du parc. Les deux seuls présents étaient les deux hommes qui se disputaient, effectivement, à grand bruit.

\- Ça suffit, messieurs ! les interpella Kondo en arrivant sur place. On peut savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?

Surpris par l'arrivée des policiers, les jeunes hommes qui avaient commencé à s'empoigner par l'avant de leur kimono se lâchèrent avec un échange de regards mauvais et un « rien, m'sieur » marmonné de mauvaise grâce.

\- Quand cela trouble la tranquillité des passants, ce n'est pas « rien », répliqua le commandant. Expliquez-vous, que je juge de ce « rien » histoire d'être sûr que vous ne recommencerez pas dès que nous aurons le dos tourné !

Voyant que Kondo semblait décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, l'un d'eux se décida à s'expliquer.

\- C'est cet espèce de parano... Il a cru que je tournais autour de sa sœur.

Il semblait bien se rendre compte, en le disant à voix haute, à quel point c'était stupide. L'autre ne paraissait cependant pas de cet avis.

\- Qui est parano, enfoiré ? Je t'ai vu lui filer le train jusque chez elle et son mari !

\- Je l'aidais à porter son sac de courses, crétin ! Effectivement, si j'avais su...

\- Si tu avais su quoi ? Que j'étais là pour te voir ? Vas-y, finit ta phrase, espèce de...

\- Allons, on se calme...

Kondo tâchait de son mieux de calmer le frère de plus en plus agité, tandis que son pote ou quoi qu'il fut pour lui recula prudemment d'un pas. Sougo, à la droite de Kondo, s'était déjà désintéressé de l'histoire sans intérêt et regardait ailleurs. Hijikata, resté en retrait, lâcha un soupir. C'était bien une dispute de collégiens, même si ses protagonistes étaient de toute évidence trop âgés pour en être. Résigné à attendre, il alla chercher une cigarettes dans sa poche. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour l'allumer sur la flamme de son briquet, son instinct tira soudainement la sonnette d'alarme. Dans le coin de son champ de vision, le plus calme des deux gars, le supposé dragueur, s'était décalé à la gauche de Kondo, à première vue pour laisser à celui-ci la place pour faire face à son pote toujours vociférant. Il lui tournait le dos, mais alors qu'il bougeait son bras, Hijikata put voir, l'espace d'une seconde, un reflet métallique...

\- Kondo ! rugit-il. Faites attention !

Il se trouvait à bien six pas, bien trop loin pour espérer s'interposer à temps. Kondo s'était retourné, mais la lame du couteau était déjà en l'air. Impossible de dégainer, ou d'esquiver assez vite pour se soustraire à la lame qui plongeait déjà vers son cœur.

 _\- À mort les chiens du gouvernement !_ hurla son porteur en abattant son coup.

Kondo, paralysé, ne put que contempler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait le couteau dans la main meurtrière, immobilisée à un centimètre de son torse par la lame du sabre qui traversait le poignet de part en part. À son extrémité, la pointe pénétrait la poitrine de l'assassin qui contemplait, hébété, la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur son kimono. À l'autre extrémité, la garde de l'arme était tenue par la main de Sougo, dont l'expression du visage reflétait une colère glaciale.

Un tintement vint briser le silence soudain lorsque le couteau tomba aux pieds de son propriétaire ; l'instant d'après, Sougo arracha son sabre du bras et de la cage thoracique de l'homme qui cracha un dernier jet de sang avant de s'effondrer pour ne plus se relever.

L'instant de flottement qui suivit fut rapidement rompu par un bruit sourd lorsque le supposé frère, ayant voulu finir le travail de son complice, se fit intercepter et plaquer au sol par Hijikata qui le maintenait au sol de son mieux au milieu des gesticulations et vociférations démentes.

 _\- Mais tu vas la fermer, ta gueule !_ s'écria le vice-commandant en lui assenant dans l'oreille un coup de poing suffisant pour l'envoyer dans les vapes pour les heures à venir.

Sortant de l'étant second dans lequel l'attaque semblait l'avoir plongé, Kondo cligna deux fois des yeux, et les tourna aussitôt vers Sougo, qui regardait d'un air absent le tissu bleu taché de rouge de son uniforme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans avoir aucune idée de quoi, mais le jeune homme le devança.

\- Je crois qu'Hijikata-san avait raison, en fin de compte.

\- Hein ? fit le concerné en se redressant après avoir fini de maîtriser sa victime, avec toute l'incrédulité qui se devait à l'entente de cette phrase.

\- À propos des uniformes, précisa Sougo. Ils sont bien, mais franchement trop salissants. On va devoir les mettre au lavage tout le temps avec une tonne de détachant, non seulement ça va coûter une fortune mais les couleurs vont vite ne plus ressembler à rien. En plus, dans des situations comme aujourd'hui, ça nous obligerait à traverser la ville couverts de sang pour rentrer. Pas terrible, comme image auprès de la population. Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un truc noir. Là, on serait tranquilles. Avec un truc distinctif pour qu'on nous reconnaisse, bien sûr. Tiens, déjà, avec une coupe plus occidentale, ça nous rendrait tout de suite plus identifiables. Et puis, tant qu'à se faire détester par ces patriotes extrémistes, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Hijikata baissa les yeux sur les deux corps, l'un mort, l'autre assommé. Des patriotes extrémistes ? Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'il en avait conclu. Le fait qu'ils n'aient été que deux l'amenait à deux conclusions : un, que c'était une mission-suicide. Deux, que c'était prioritairement Kondo qui était visé. C'était raccord avec ce que l'assassin avait crié plus tôt : c'était au Shinsengumi, légitimé, armé et mandaté par le gouvernement auquel ils s'opposaient, qu'ils avaient voulu couper la tête. Les dés étaient lancé : par cette attaque, les rebelles patriotes venaient de les déclarer comme leurs ennemis mortels.

Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Kondo semblait être sorti de son hébétude. Son regard se posa sur le corps à ses pieds, sur le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol, puis sur le visage de Sougo.

\- … Tu as raison. On pourra toujours garder ceux-là pour les cérémonies officielles. Il faudra en parler à la prochaine réunion.

Sans plus y accorder un regard, il enjamba le cadavre pour aller poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Merci, mon garçon. Je te dois la vie. Heureusement que toi et tes réflexes êtes là.

Sougo ne répondit pas tout de suite, sondant l'expression de son mentor comme pour la déchiffrer. Puis il sourit à son tour.

\- Je sais que vous êtes de nature confiante, il faut bien que l'un de nous deux reste un peu paranoïaque pour compenser.

Dans son dos, Hijikata souffla bruyamment un nuage de la fumée de la cigarette qu'il avait enfin pu s'allumer, exprimant par là son agacement à être tenu sciemment en-dehors de l'équation. Ça s'entendait rien qu'à la façon dont il avait accentué le « deux ». Il s'abstint cependant de faire un commentaire, suivant des yeux son cadet qui passa devant lui, enjambant lui aussi les corps sans leur porter plus d'attention.

\- Ça vous dérange si je vais pisser avant de partir ? Je pensais pouvoir me retenir jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, mais vu qu'on s'est attardés...

\- Une bonne excuse pour nous laisser nous charger du nettoyage tout seul, oui, répliqua Hijikata d'un ton aigre.

Sougo se contenta de l'ignorer, et claqua derrière lui la porte des toilettes publiques. Hijikata se retourna vers Kondo qui lui renvoya un sourie contrit : vu les circonstances, ils pourraient bien le sermonner à ce sujet une autre fois...

\- En même temps, je vous l'avais bien dit, Kondo-san.

Le commandant approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais s'interrogea juste après : est-ce que Toushi parlait des commentaires de Sougo au sujet de leurs uniformes, ou d'autre chose le concernant ? Il renonça à lui poser la question alors qu'il avait sortit son téléphone pour rappeler leurs collègues sur les lieux. Au fond, ce n'était pas si important : il avait eu raison dans les deux cas...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il ressortit des toilettes, Sougo put voir qu'Hijikata l'attendait derrière la porte.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de me fliquer jusqu'ici ? lui lança-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser, moi aussi. À propos, j'espère que t'as pas largué la bombe au gaz moutarde là-dedans, j'ai pas envie de mourir asphyxié.

\- Hum... Tu tiens combien de temps en apnée ?

\- Putain, tu fais chier.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu te débrouilleras pour y aller le premier, la prochaine fois. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu passer après Kondo.

Hijikata pesta, mais devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il se plaqua aussitôt les deux mains devant le nez et la bouche, l'air dégoûté, mais aussi incrédule. Ça puait, certes, mais ce n'était pas l'odeur à laquelle il s'était attendu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent : est-ce que... Non, se secoua-t-il, c'était idiot. Ces toilettes devaient être fréquentées par des hordes d'ivrognes sortant des bars le soir, et l'aération de la pièce était particulièrement mauvaise. Cette odeur de vomi pouvait très bien remonter à plusieurs jours. C'était même très probablement le cas.

À bout, il finit par faire volte-face et arracha presque la porte de ses gonds pour ressortir et aller respirer de l'air frais. Tant pis, il préférait encore se retenir jusqu'au quartier général. Il était beaucoup trop nul en apnée.

Un de ces jours, il faudrait qu'il songe à arrêter de fumer...

OoOoOoOoOoO


	41. Pas pour moins de 5 bonnes raisons

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Pas pour moins de cinq bonnes raisons**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kondo leva les yeux en refermant derrière lui, la porte glissant avec un bruit feutré. C'était ce qu'on pourrait appeler... Une journée morose. Le ciel était alourdi par de gros nuages gris qui se contentaient d'assombrir l'atmosphère et les les humeurs sans pour autant sembler être prêts à fondre en une pluie qui aurait ensuite laissé place au soleil.

Le quartier général du Shinsengumi était lui-même tristement calme. La cour était déserte et silencieuse ; pas de discussions animées, pas de disputes ou de bagarres, pas d'explosion de bazooka, pas de Yamazaki s'entraînant au badminton, pas de rugissements de Toushi suivis de cris apeurés lorsque celui-ci s'en serait aperçu. Les seuls sons perceptibles étaient les bruissements étouffés d'agents en train de se préparer en provenance des baraquements.

Pourtant, un doux sourire ne quittait pas le visage du commandant. Dans le silence feutré, il s'installa au bord de la coursive de bois, prit le temps de déposer ce qu'il avait apporté à côté de lui, puis se perdit dans la contemplation des nuages jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre ne lui fasse baisser les yeux.

\- Ah, bonjour Sougo. Tu es déjà en uniforme ? Tu es prêt tôt, dis-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose d'autre de prévu aujourd'hui, Kondo-san, répondit le jeune capitaine qui finissait en effet d'ajuster son sabre à sa ceinture. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, et toi, tu devrais penser un peu à autre chose qu'au travail. Tiens, assieds-toi un moment avec moi, tu as tout le temps avant de partir.

Sougo jeta un coup d'œil à la cour déserte. Considérant que, effectivement, il semblait être le premier prêt, il ne vit aucune objection à s'installer lui aussi au bord de la coursives, les jambes se balançant dans le vide et le regard allant se perdre là où était celui de Kondo un peu plus tôt, dans les épais nuages grisâtres. Son expression paraissait aussi neutre et distante qu'à l'accoutumée, mais l'observateur attentif pouvait remarquer qu'elle paraissait plus maussade que d'habitude. Ses traits étaient tirés et de légères cernes marquaient ses yeux, signes d'une mauvaise nuit. Kondo l'observait du coin de l'œil ; mais s'il avait remarqué ces détails, il n'en fit rien remarquer.

\- Tu veux boire un coup avec moi ? lui proposa-t-il en saisissant la bouteille et les petits verres qu'il avait apportés. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable avant le service, mais enfin...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sougo en haussant les sourcils à la vue de la bouteille.

\- Du saké, évidemment. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que je n'ai pas un goût très sûr pour le choisir, mais j'ai été bien conseillé pour celui-là.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, rétorqua Sougo qui afficha pour la première fois de la matinée un petit sourire en coin reflétant à la fois l'amusement et l'incrédulité. Vous avez oublié que je suis encore mineur ? Je n'ai pas le droit. Ni d'en acheter, ni d'en boire.

\- À d'autres, mon garçon. Vu ton caractère, ta curiosité et ton amnésie chronique concernant les lois quand celles-ci ne t'arrangent pas, sans compter le fait qu'aucun barman doué d'un minimum d'instinct de survie ne refuserait de te servir, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es resté sagement à attendre tes vingt ans avant d'y goûter.

Le sourire de Sougo s'agrandit légèrement alors qu'il détourna le regard, sans chercher à confirmer ou démentir.

\- Je suppose qu'un seul petit verre ne fera pas de mal, s'il n'est pas trop fort.

Kondo remplit le verre à saké tendu par son protégé, qui en but une petite gorgée d'un air appréciateur.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien choisi. Je dis ça sans sans aucun élément de comparaison, bien sûr.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Savoure-le bien, je n'en ai qu'une seule comme celle-là.

Les deux policiers burent en silence pendant un moment, avant que Kondo ne reprenne la parole.

\- Dis-moi, Sougo... Est-ce qu'on peut aborder un sujet qui fâche ?

\- Je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre... Mais tant pis, allez-y.

\- Je voudrais te parler de Toushi.

Le front de Sougo se plissa légèrement lorsqu'il reporta le verre à ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réponde, Kondo avait enchaîné :

\- Ah, je sais bien ce que tu dois te dire. Je te propose de passer un petit moment avec moi, et plutôt que de te demander comment tu vas, je veux encore te parler de ce type que tu détestes et qui s'est imposé dans ta vie en s'accaparant l'attention de tout le monde.

Il se tourna pour adresser un sourire à Sougo dont le verre s'était immobilisé à deux centimètres de son visage, et qui affichait une expression médusée.

\- J'ai pas raison ?

\- S... Si, mais... C'est très étrange de vous l'entendre dire, Kondo-san...

Il devait vraiment être troublé. Il était très rare qu'il se mette à bredouiller.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Mais promis, je ne t'embête pas longtemps. Vois-tu, les derniers événements me laissent à penser... Qu'il vaut mieux mettre certaines choses à plat, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sougo resta songeur un instant, puis acquiesça.

\- Très bien, si ça peut vous rassurer, Kondo-san. Vous espérez toujours me faire changer de sentiment à ce sujet, et c'est une opiniâtreté qui force le respect.

\- Je n'espère pas changer ton sentiment, mon garçon. Le tien me convient.

\- Oh... Vous êtes donc d'accord avec mes projets de lui faire prendre une retraite anticipée dans la tombe ? Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps à tous les trois...

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à ton running-gag, mais à la réalité de ce que tu penses. Je sais bien depuis longtemps que tu ne comptes pas vraiment le tuer.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Je pourrais te citer une liste longue comme le bras de fois où tu aurais pu le laisser mourir, et où tu l'as sauvé à la place.

\- Parce que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

\- Avec Itou.

\- Le Shinsengumi s'en serait trouvé affaibli vu le nombre de traîtres.

\- Face à Kuraba.

\- Il était hors de question que je lui sois redevable.

\- Contre Nobume.

\- C'était vous qu'elle visait.

\- Bon, inutile de continuer, de toute façon, tu ne te montres honnête qu'une fois au pied du mur... Et encore, si le mur est assez solide.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

Malgré son ton moqueur, Sougo détourna le regard en fronçant le nez. Il savait très bien ce que Kondo pourrait lui rétorquer : il était en effet possible que, incidemment, dans l'émotion du moment lors de situations assez tendues, il lui soit arrivé de se montrer, accidentellement, légèrement sentimental... Son bref affrontement contre cette ordure de Kuraba, ou contre cette bande de l'affaire Rokkaku en étaient des exemples. Et il pourrait sans doute en citer d'autres. Il n'avait juste pas de bol : quand il avait ce genre de moment de faiblesse, c'était systématiquement auprès d'une des personnes les plus pourries de son existence, comme Hiji-baka ou cette chinoise stupide. Et évidemment, Kondo prenait ces faiblesses passagères comme référence... Il préparait sa réplique à cet argument que son mentor ne manquerait pas de lui servir, mais étrangement, il ne vint pas. Kondo se contenta de garder son sourire mi-serein, mi-amusé en reprenant une gorgée de saké.

\- Ah oui... Vous ne me croyez tellement plus que vous ne prenez même plus la peine d'en discuter, en fait, observa Sougo.

\- À quoi bon alors que tu te mens à toi-même. Mais il est normal que tu ne me croies pas sur parole. Dis-moi, à partir de combien de bonnes raisons accepterais-tu d'admettre que, _peut-être_ , ce que tu dis est légèrement excessif par rapport à ce que tu penses ?

Sougo prit la peine d'y réfléchir un instant. Bien qu'ils concernent un sujet qui lui déplaisait, il était assez curieux d'entendre quels arguments pourrait lui sortir Kondo-san. Il était bien tenté de donner une réponse à nombreux chiffres à sa question, mais il était clair que ce serait faire montre de mauvaise volonté...

\- Pas moins de cinq, je dirais.

\- Cinq ? Très bien.

\- Et des arguments convaincants.

\- Je relève le défi. Alors, pour commencer...

Il trempa brièvement ses lèvres dans l'alcool pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Déjà, tu tiens profondément au Shinsengumi. Et même si tu ne veux pas le dire, tu sais que Toushi est à l'heure actuelle le meilleur pour le diriger. Et pas la peine de me faire cette tête, on a déjà eu cette conversation il y a bien longtemps ! ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire devant l'expression renfrognée de Sougo. Ce qui ne diminue pas ton prestige pour autant, tu en restes le champion et lui-même ne le nie pas. Ta place n'est pas moins importante que la sienne, vous avez seulement des rôles différents. Tu représentes un idéal et le combattant du côté duquel il vaut mieux se trouver, ce que les côtés un peu impulsifs et obsessionnels de Toushi l'empêchent d'être vraiment. De son côté, ses qualités de leader lui permettent de mener les hommes en...

\- En faisant appel à leur âme de samouraïs plutôt qu'en les terrorisant, acheva Sougo dans un soupir, ce qui même si à première vue apporte le même résultat, est plus viable sur le long terme car en cas de situation critique, les hommes seront plus enclins à se battre jusqu'au bout avec honneur plutôt qu'à déserter ou trahir. En effet, Kondo-san, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Et même si c'est bien joli sur le papier, on a bien vu ce que ça avait donné. Avec Itou, notamment.

\- Je te le concède... Mais au lieu de te concentrer sur cet échec exceptionnel, compte plutôt le nombre de fois où une telle porte s'est ouverte, ou alors où les gars ont été poussés à bout, et qu'ils lui sont malgré tout restés fidèles.

\- Pitié, je n'ai aucune envie de faire un tel décompte... Je n'ai pas la nuit devant moi...

\- Je peux en déduire que ça fait un point pour moi ?

\- Admettons. De toute façon, vu que durant toutes ces années, vous avez sans doute déjà développé une réponse à chaque objection que je pourrais formuler, on n'en verrait pas le bout. Mais je serais curieux de voir ce que vous allez essayer de me faire avaler ensuite.

\- Les raisons pour lesquelles tu as commencé à le haïr... Tu as admis toi-même qu'elles étaient caduques.

\- J'ai admis ça, moi ?

\- En effet.

\- Bon, vous avez gagné, je l'avoue... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je bois.

\- Le problème, poursuivit-il en ignorant l'interruption, c'est que lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu étais un gosse rendu agressif par une situation familiale assez tragique, et lui un ado tout aussi instable et handicapé socialement. L'accrochage était inévitable... Dans un sens, c'est un peu ma faute de ne pas avoir été suffisamment attentif.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer pour ça. Vous n'êtes pas notre psy.

\- Bah. Si j'avais mieux compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête, j'aurais pu lui parler, et ce qui s'est passé avec Mitsuba n'aurait peut-être pas... Enfin, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

Sougo regarda ailleurs et, cette fois, ne répondit pas. À vrai dire, il craignait que, parti comme c'était, Kondo lui demande ce qu'il aurait voulu que fasse Hijikata. Parce qu'il s'était déjà posé cette question, des dizaines de fois ; et il n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Qu'il épouse sa sœur ? Hijikata n'était pas sa personne préférée à l'époque, mais il ne l'avait pas haï comme il s'était mis à le faire après qu'il ait repoussé Mitsuba. Aurait-il pu malgré tout l'accepter comme beau-frère ? Avec le temps, l'habitude, et s'il l'avait rendue heureuse, oui, probablement... Mais est-ce que ça se serait vraiment passé comme ça ? Inutile de le nier, il avait effectivement admis avoir compris, une fois adulte, que cet imbécile ne l'avait repoussée que par conviction qu'il ne pourrait pas faire son bonheur, qu'il risquait de la laisser veuve très vite. Et objectivement... Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment eu tort ? Passons le fait qu'elle soit finalement morte avant lui ; sa sœur et lui avaient des modes de vie tellement différents. Il n'en pensait toutefois pas moins qu'Hijikata avait eu tort de lui dire ce qu'il avait dit, et de cette façon... Avec cette froideur, cette indifférence... Mais il pouvait lui reconnaître de n'avoir pas eu de mauvaises intentions. Juste de s'y être pris comme un manche.

\- Je lui en veut toujours, tint à clarifier Sougo. Mais, ajouta-t-il alors que Kondo ouvrait la bouche, je veux bien envisager la possibilité que peut-être, un jour, lorsqu'il aura suffisamment payé, je pourrais en partie lui pardonner. Ça pourrait valoir le coup de le laisser vivre encore un peu pour vérifier.

Kondo sembla hésiter un instant, puis décida que ça lui suffirait et hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Ça me laisse donc encore trois bonnes raisons à t'avancer. En voici une qui ne me paraît pas sans importance : ses sentiments, à lui. Quelle que soit la cruauté dont tu peux faire montre en combat, je sais que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à abattre quelqu'un qui t'aime et te fais confiance.

\- Je vous l'accorde, j'ai suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça... Mais que lui se range dans cette catégorie, ça reste à prouver.

\- Il ne l'a pas suffisamment fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Tout comme l'inverse, d'ailleurs. Combien de fois vous êtes-vous protégés mutuellement ?

\- Toutes les fois où c'était la meilleure chose à faire en fonction de la situation. Le tuer alors qu'on était entourés d'ennemis ne ferait pas grand sens, et je ne pourrais même pas prendre le temps de profiter de l'instant.

À la manière dont il plissa les lèvres, Kondo était clairement dubitatif.

\- À chaque fois, hein ? Tu es sûr que je ne trouverai aucun contre-exemple ?

Même pour le plaisir de la provocation, Sougo ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il n'avait guère envie que Kondo lui rappelle pour la seconde fois en une demi-heure que son détesté vice-commandant avait mis sa propre vie en péril face à la bande de Kuraba pour protéger la carrière de son jeune capitaine. C'est un souvenir qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge ; déjà bien sûr parce que ça s'était passé la nuit de la mort de Mitsuba, mais aussi parce que ça l'obligeait à réfléchir à des choses qu'il préférait garder loin de ses pensées, beaucoup plus claires, saines – enfin, saines... – et simples sans ça pour les complexifier. Quand Yamazaki avait débarqué complètement affolé à l'hôpital en leur annonçant ça, il n'avait d'abord pas voulu le croire. Il avait été sûr que l'espion extrapolait, qu'il interprétait à sa manière biaisée les actions de son supérieur. Cette illusion n'avait duré que jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère qu'il n'avait fait que répéter ses paroles exactes. Sougo avait senti toutes ses convictions se craqueler, s'effondrer comme le mur d'une vieille maison qui laissait apparaître des secrets de familles qui auraient mieux fait de rester enfouis. Ça avait été insupportable, et plus encore du fait que cela le forçait à prendre une décision et agir. Il l'avait fait, et ne souhaitait maintenant plus y penser ni en reparler. Ce que n'avait non plus jamais tenté de faire Hijikata. Oui, s'il devait lui concéder un bon point, c'était celui-là, celui de n'en avoir plus jamais fait mention, et de ne l'avoir jamais remercié d'avoir volé à son secours. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

\- Mouais, bon, admettons. C'est bien parce que j'ai la flemme de repasser quatre ans de carrière en revue.

\- Parfait, je continue, alors ! En quatrième point, je dirais que vous avez toujours formé un excellent duo, au combat. Et le combat, c'est trop important pour toi, tu n'éliminerais pas quelqu'un avec qui tu te complète si bien...

\- Attendez, Kondo-san, l'interrompit Sougo, je ne nie pas qu'il sait se servir d'un sabre, ce serait idiot... Mais de là à dire que nous faisons un bon duo ? Je me bats bien en compagnie de n'importe qui.

\- Pourtant, quand tu charges, c'est souvent avec lui.

\- L'habitude, sans doute, mais de là à parler de complétion... Franchement, vous n'avez jamais vu de Shonen ? La plupart des personnages ont leur équivalent en opposé, comme Sangoku et Végéta. Or, tout le monde et moi le premier trouve qu'il va déjà très bien avec danna, de l'agence à tout faire. Vous les avez déjà vu combattre ensemble, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Donc son complémentaire, c'est lui, conclut Sougo en croisant les bras avec satisfaction. Un opposé complémentaire de plus, ça serait redondant.

Kondo ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant tout en faisant tourner le saké dans son verre. Le jeune homme reprit une gorgée du sien, satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, déclara Kondo au bout d'un moment. D'ailleurs, pour rester sur la comparaison avec Sangoku et Végéta, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils ne s'insupportaient pas autant qu'ils veulent le faire croire.

\- Tout le monde le pense, sauf que personne n'ose l'ouvrir de peur de s'en prendre une.

\- Sauf toi, bien sûr.

\- Il en faut bien un pour dire les vérités qui fâchent.

\- Tout à fait, et à ce propos, si on devait du coup te trouver un opposé complémentaire, à toi... En suivant les mêmes critères, si c'est Sakata pour Toushi, alors pour toi, je ne verrais que cette petite chin...

\- Non mais d'un autre côté, l'air du temps est au dépassement de ces vieux clichés. Vous avez raison, en fait, on forme un duo qui n'est pas si mal que ça. Au moins au combat. Heureusement qu'on a au moins ça.

Le sourire de Kondo s'agrandit à cette tirade que Sougo avait débitée d'un ton ennuyé, mais trop rapide pour être naturel.

\- Je peux avancer mon dernier argument, alors ?

\- Je vous en prie, faites, soupira Sougo avec un fatalisme exagéré. Vous attendiez que ça, avouez, je parie que vous avez gardé le meilleur pour la fin ?

\- Le meilleur, je ne sais pas, le plus évident, du moins.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

Comme pour ménager son effet, Kondo reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Il te manquerait.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Oh si, il te manquerait.

\- Autant qu'une verrue plantaire.

\- Tu t'ennuierais au quotidien s'il n'était plus là.

\- Allons, Kondo-san, je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver mieux.

\- Tu t'ennuies très facilement. À chaque fois que ça arrive, tu te tournes vers lui.

\- Il n'est pas irremplaçable. Je n'aurais qu'à me rabattre sur Yamazaki.

\- Ça ne t'amuserait pas. Du moins, pas sur le long terme. Tu aimes qu'on t'oppose une résistance, sinon, tu te lasses. L'emmerder puis lui échapper en te moquant de lui, c'est pratiquement devenu ton footing quotidien. À noter que la réciproque et vraie : devoir se méfier de toi en permanence, ça le maintient en forme et alerte. Franchement, si on comptabilise toutes les heures que tu passes à échafauder tes plans pour le torturer, que ferais-tu à la place si l'un d'eux venait à marcher ?

\- Les siestes qu'il n'arrête pas d'interrompre ?

Sa réponse manquait cependant de conviction. D'autant qu'il ne manigançait jamais aussi bien que quand il était affalé avec son masque sur les yeux. Alors, réellement, à quoi il penserait dans ces moments-là ?

Un lourd soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Franchement, quand il s'était levé ce matin, il s'était attendu à ce que ça ne soit pas la journée la plus agréable de l'année, mais il ne pensait pas que Kondo le pousserait ainsi à l'introspection. Ça faisait trop pour sa tête en une seule fois, il allait avoir la migraine si ça continuait. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son mentor ait voulu avoir cette conversation juste aujourd'hui ? Et tôt le matin ?

\- Ça va, j'abandonne, finit-il par capituler en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix comme une carpette humaine. On va dire comme vous dites, que j'ai très envie de le tuer par moment mais que ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée avec le recul. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où vous vouliez en venir ? Parce que si vous étiez déjà convaincu de tout ça, ça ne vous aurait pas servi à grand-chose de me le faire admettre à voix haute, donc je suppose que vous avez autre chose derrière la tête. On pourrait y venir ? Qu'on puisse enfin clore le sujet pour les mois à venir.

\- Tu supposes bien, mon garçon, fit Kondo en se retournant à moitié pour le regarder en face. Mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer longtemps, c'est promis. Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses une promesse.

Sougo se contenta de lui jeter un regard fataliste, attendant la suite.

\- Je voudrais juste, dit-il en se rasseyant pour faire de nouveau face à l'horizon, que tu gardes cette conversation à l'esprit.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Sougo d'aller chercher son regard en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- Quoi ?

Kondo avait posé son verre et, comme au début de leur conversation, s'était remis à contempler les nuages, le regard lointain.

\- Comme tu le sais, nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans une période incertaine... Nous ne savons pas encore quelle y sera notre place. Ça me rassurerait de savoir que toi, Toushi, vous tous... Vous sachiez sur quelles fondations vous pourrez vous appuyer si tout le reste s'est écroulé.

\- Est-il nécessaire d'être aussi fataliste ? tempéra Sougo avec un maigre sourire. On a affronté de nombreuses crises, on s'en est toujours relevés.

\- En effet, si on fait le compte... On a survécu aux échanges d'âme, à la transformation en femmes de la totalité de nos agents, à la rébellion d'Itou, à ta puberté... Je crois qu'on peut se vanter de posséder des bases solides. Et je n'aurais pas de souci à me faire tant qu'elles resteront intactes.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que ce ne soit pas le cas ?

\- Parce que, si tu demeures le plus rationnel de vous deux, et que tu parviens à garder la tête froide quatre-vint-dix pour cent du temps, là où lui se montre très sanguin, vous avez tendance à échanger vos rôles les dix pour cent restant...

\- À quels dix pour cent pensez-vous ?

\- À ceux où quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui te tient à cœur est impliqué. Et je crains que, dans ces moments-là, sous le coup de l'émotion, de la colère... Que ne te laisse aller à un acte regrettable.

Sougo, toujours allongé et appuyé sur les coudes, prit quelques instants pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Si la situation l'exige, déclara-t-il finalement, je saurais faire la part des choses. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Kondo. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé d'être aveuglé par la rage, le chagrin, le sentiment d'injustice, au point de ne plus parvenir à voir les choses avec raison ?

Un pli se forma entre les sourcils de Sougo tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Peut-être, oui, au moins une fois... Quand il avait demandé à Hijikata d'épargner le fiancé de sa sœur, ce qu'il avait refusé sans concessions. C'était lui qui avait eu raison, avec le recul. Mais sur le moment, il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Enragé devant ce mépris à son égard et celui de Mitsuba, il s'était jeté sur lui. Il n'avait probablement jamais, de toute sa vie, eu autant envie de le tuer qu'à ce moments-là. Et c'était probablement ce qui se serait passé si ce bâtard n'était pas parvenu à le battre au point qu'il puisse à peine se relever. Bien évidemment, si c'était à refaire...

Il soupira.

\- Dans ces moments-là, c'est lui qui devient le plus raisonnable et qui réfléchit le plus clairement, c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

\- C'est une chance pour vous deux d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin quand c'est nécessaire. Je veux juste te demander, la prochaine fois qu'une situation comme ça se présente... de l'écouter. De lui faire confiance, même si ça te paraît insurmontable sur le moment, n'oublie pas que vous avez les mêmes buts. Obéis-lui quand il a raison, oppose-toi à lui quand il a tort. Fâche-toi quand il le mérite, fais-toi violence quand tu sais que c'est toi qui n'a pas les idées claires. Le reste du temps, sois juste toi-même, je ne te demande rien de plus. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? S'il te plaît...

Sougo resta silencieux un instant, avant de soupirer de nouveau.

\- Règle numéro quatre du Kyokuchuu Hatto, récita-t-il : en l'absence du commandant, le commandement revient au vice-commandant, et tous les capitaines doivent suivre ses ordres.

\- Merci, Sougo, répondit Kondo avec une réelle reconnaissance dans le regard. C'est vraiment important pour moi, tu sais.

\- Je peux concevoir que vu la situation actuelle, vous soyez un peu anxieux, Kondo-san. Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être si cérémoniel. Tenez, je peux reprendre un peu de saké ? Juste un fond, juste pour être sûr que je n'aime pas ça ?

Secouant la tête mais souriant toujours, Kondo lui versa son fond d'alcool que le jeune capitaine prit le temps de savourer. Kondo finit par relancer la conversation sur des sujets plus légers, comme les derniers ragots familiaux sur l'un ou l'autre de leurs collègues, le nouveau jeu vidéo sur lequel tous les hommes s'arrachaient les cheveux dans la salle de repos ou le dernier sabre à la mode. Des sujets triviaux qui les éloignèrent un moment de la réalité.

\- Kondo-san, Sougo ?

Tous deux tournèrent le regard vers l'angle du mur, où venait d'arriver celui qui avait occupé un trop long pan de la conversation un peu plus tôt, droit dans son uniforme et la cigarette déjà au coin des lèvres malgré l'heure matinale.

\- Ah, bonjour, Toushi, le salua Kondo. Est-ce que c'est déjà l'heure ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit-il en laissant son regard dériver sur la bouteille de saké posée entre eux et leurs deux verres à présent vides.

S'il paraissait surpris, il ne fit étonnamment aucun commentaire.

\- Nous allons y aller d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, ajouta-t-il. Sougo, tes gars sont prêts, il faudrait que tu les briefes avant le départ pour que tout le monde sache où aller et quoi faire une fois que nous serons arrivés.

\- J'y vais. Merci pour le verre, Kondo-san, à tout à l'heure, fit le premier capitaine en se levant et en lui adressant un vague signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Hijikata le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du bâtiment, avant de reporter son attention sur son commandant et de désigner la bouteille d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer... ?

\- Allons, Toushi, j'en ai à peine bu. Tu crois que j'irais jusqu'à me saouler un jour pareil ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, vous le savez très bien...

\- C'est par rapport à Sougo ? Sois un peu indulgent, je sais qu'il est mineur mais il en pris encore moins que moi, pas de quoi émousser ses capacités. D'autant que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas son premier verre de saké.

\- Non mais ça je sais, Kondo-san, j'ai même déjà bu avec lui.

\- Hein ? Pardon ? Mais tu n'as pas honte ? Il est mineur !

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre indulgence ?

\- Remarque, quitte à ce qu'il boive de l'alcool, j'aime autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un pour le surveiller...

\- Je parle de cette bouteille, reprit Hijikata en la saisissant et en la levant haut pour bien en faire voir l'étiquette. C'est celle que vous gardiez pour les vingt ans de Sougo, je le sais, je vous avais aidé à la choisir. Pourquoi l'avoir ouverte maintenant ?

\- Ah, ça... lâcha Kondo avec un sourire un peu coupable. J'ai simplement pensé, au vu des derniers événements... Que nous devrions peut-être en profiter maintenant. Qui sait si nous aurions encore pu mettre la main dessus demain.

Hijikata le fixa un instant, comme s'il évaluait la validité de sa réponse, avant de soupirer en lâchant un nuage de fumée de cigarette.

\- Je comprends... Après tout, il sera toujours temps de trouver une autre bouteille plus tard. J'en ai quelques-unes excellentes en réserve.

\- Je t'en laisse l'expertise, déclara Kondo d'un ton réjoui. En attendant, est-ce que tu en veux un verre ?

\- Je m'apprête à aller travailler, Kondo-san...

\- Si tu peux le tolérer pour lui, tu le peux pour toi.

\- C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser la finir tout seul ? Quand je m'ennuie, je ne compte plus mes verres...

Hijikata siffla avec agacement devant cet argumentaire bancal, mais finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, à la place où se trouvait Sougo quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Si vous craignez de vous ennuyer, venez avec nous, dit-il tout de même tandis que Kondo remplissait son verre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas l'idée que vous restiez là seul.

\- Et comme je te l'ai déjà répondu, répliqua Kondo en le lui tendant, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour assurer la surveillance du quartier général, ainsi que la permanence au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide.

\- Tout le monde sera là-bas, je pense...

\- On ne sait jamais. Et puis, c'est le règlement, je te le rappelle.

\- Oui, je sais...

Il finit par arrêter de tripoter son verre pour en prendre une petite gorgée et prit un instant pour le savourer.

\- … Vous pourriez aussi laisser quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas s'il serait très bien vu que vous ne soyez pas là-bas.

\- Ça ira tant qu'il y a l'un de nous deux. Et je ne peux laisser personne d'autre : s'il y avait une urgence, il serait obligé de nous contacter pour nous en référer, et avoir le téléphone à l'oreille serait encore plus mal vu.

\- Bon, très bien, céda Hijikata. Mais mettez-vous en uniforme au moins, ajouta-t-il en louchant sur les vieux vêtements civils que portait son commandant et son absence de sabre.

\- Je vais le mettre, je vais le mettre...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à siroter leur saké alors qu'autour d'eux, les bruits ténus du Shinsengumi en train de se réveiller étaient peu à peu remplacés par des éclats de voix, des portes qui s'ouvrent et qui se ferment, même si personne n'était encore présent dans la cour.

\- Au fait, Toushi...

\- Hum ?

\- Je voudrais te remercier.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout. Tout ce que tu fais pour le Shinsengumi depuis qu'on se connaît. Pour ta patience à mon égard. Pour nous faire tenir debout chaque jour... Comme je le disais, pour tout.

Hijikata le fixa un instant, les yeux ronds, avant de replonger dans son verre en marmonnant, gêné.

\- Je crois que la situation actuelle vous rend mélancolique, Kondo-san. Pourquoi me balancer ça comme ça ? Je suis pas sur mon lit de mort... Et puis, vous exagérez. C'est vous qui nous avez toujours fait tenir debout. Moi, je n'œuvre pour le Shinsengumi que depuis qu'il existe, soit tout juste quatre ans.

\- Faux, et faux, Toushi. Si je devais me reconnaître un mérite, c'est celui de vous avoir tous rassemblés. Pour ce qui est de constituer une organisation qui tient la route, on le doit plus à ton autorité qu'à la mienne. Et pour le Shinsengumi... Il n'existe pas depuis à peine quatre ans. Il est bien plus vieux que ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Recomptez, vous allez voir. Je sais que vu qu'on y consacre notre vie aujourd'hui, on a l'impression de toujours en avoir fait partie, mais cela fait bien tout juste quatre ans que nous sommes arrivés ici.

\- Ça, d'accord. Cela fait en effet quatre ans que nous avons quitté notre campagne, que nous portons ces sabres et ces uniformes, et que nous portons le nom de « Shinsengumi ». Mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

D'un large geste du bras, il désigna les bâtiments autour d'eux.

\- Tout ça, ces infrastructures, les papiers qui nous désignent comme policiers d'État, nous n'en avions pas besoin pour exister. Le Shinsengumi, ou quel que doit le nom qu'on aurait pu lui donner, ce sont des hommes avant tout. Ce sont eux qui font son âme.

Hijikata le dévisagea un instant, puis sourit légèrement avant de reprendre une gorgée de saké.

\- Vous chipotez.

\- Peut-être, mais il pourrait venir un jour où ce chipotage prendra toute son importance.

Hijikata releva aussitôt le nez de son verre avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Kondo éclata de rire.

\- Détends-toi, voyons, tu n'es pas en salle d'interrogatoire ! Je disais ça comme ça.

\- Et... qu'aviez-vous à l'esprit en disant ce « comme ça » ?

\- Tu ne lâches pas le morceau, hein ? Hé bien... Je me disais que, si prochainement, il fallait choisir... Entre le Shinsengumi en tant que coquille, et celui en tant qu'âme, il s'agira de faire le bon choix.

\- Merde, vous n'êtes plus juste mélancolique, là, vous devenez pessimiste... Secouez-vous un peu, allons, nous allons certainement affronter une crise, inutile de se voiler la face, mais nous en avons vu d'autres, nous nous en relèverons, comme toujours.

\- C'est drôle, s'amusa Kondo devant son ton assuré, quelqu'un d'autre m'a dit la même chose il y a quelques minutes de ça...

Sachant très bien avec quel genre d'énergumène son supérieur était en train de discuter quelques minutes plus tôt, il se contenta de grogner en finissant son verre d'une traite avant de le lui rendre.

\- Mais tu as sans doute raison, Toushi, reprit Kondo, je me laisse un peu aller aux idées noires... Aussi, accepterais-tu de me rassurer un peu ? Qu'au moins je puisse dormir tranquille ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Promets-moi juste qu'en cas de coup dur, tu garderas cette conversations à l'esprit.

Hijikata resta silencieux un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, si c'est si important pour vous, je vous le promets, Kondo-san.

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Oh, pensez-vous que je sois du genre à faire des promesses à la légère ?

\- Non, excuse-moi. Merci, Toushi.

Détournant le regard face au au sourire reconnaissant de Kondo, Hijikata se releva et rajusta sa veste d'uniforme en jetant un coup d'œil à la bouteille.

\- Il va falloir que j'en trouve une autre, maintenant... Vous avez une préférence ?

\- Pose la question à Sougo. Ce sera sa majorité à lui, après tout.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il en voudra s'il sait que c'est moi qui le choisit.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Vu mes capacités à choisir un bon saké, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il en aurait bu s'il ne s'était pas douté qu'il venait de toi.

\- Bon, on en reparlera. Je vous laisse, Kondo-san, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses hommes commencer à à se rassembler dans la cour en vue du départ imminent.

\- Va, va. Soyez prudent.

Rendant leur salut aux agents qui passaient à côté de lui, Kondo suivit des yeux le dos de son vieil ami qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre un Yamazaki un peu nerveux dont les yeux passaient des agents allant rejoindre les véhicules à la liste entre ses mains. Alors qu'Hijikata se penchait dessus pour vérifier ce qu'il avait noté, il sentit le regard de son commandant et lui adressa un signe d'au-revoir accompagné d'un faible sourire. Kondo lui rendit son geste, avant de le regarder s'éloigner à son tour à la suite de son vice-commandant. La cour se vida aussi vite qu'elle s'était remplie, et le bruit de démarrage des moteurs de voiture commença à se faire entendre avant de s'éloigner et de s'éteindre à leur tour, emportant avec elles ses collègues du Shinsengumi.

Les funérailles du Shogun allaient bientôt commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	42. Tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche

Yes, je suis dans les temps pour celui-ci !

Il est vrai que Sougo a un peu toujours le rôle de l'instigateur de conflits dans mes histoires... On va inverser un peu la tendance pour cette fois.

Dans un autre registre qui vous intéressera sans doute moins, car il s'agit un insignifiant racontage de vie, ceci est le premier chapitre rédigé entièrement sur mon téléphone portable. En effet, emploi du temps oblige, la plupart des moments où j'ai vraiment le temps d'écrire se passent quand je suis loin de mon ordinateur. Dans les transports, notamment. J'ai donc décidé de mettre ce temps à profit. Et écrire huit pages rien que sur le téléphone, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai un confort d'écriture optimal. Ce chapitre a été conçu dans le sang et la sueur, j'espère néanmoins qu'il ne pue pas autant que ne le suggère cette expression. Je vous laisse en juger. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Toujours tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a des jour comme ça, où on aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

Ça arrive à tout le monde ; et aujourd'hui, le destin avait décidé que c'était le tour du jeune Toushirou Hijikata.

Il l'avait compris dès son réveil, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas : comme le petit orteil qui, dès sa sortie du futon, va directement cogner violemment le coin du meuble le plus proche. Après plusieurs sautillements et bon nombre de jurons qui auraient outré les oreilles de Kondo s'il les avait entendus, il était sorti prendre l'air quelques minutes dehors en attendant que le reste de la maisonnée se réveille, et en avait profité pour aller tremper son pied douloureux dans l'eau froide ; c'était là qu'une saloperie d'oiseau en avait profité pour lui chier sur l'épaule. Sérieusement échauffé et avec une soudaine envie de bouffer de la volaille, il était rageusement rentré pour nettoyer les dégâts sur son kimono, le laissant mouillé et désagréablement froid. Lorsqu'il put enfin s'asseoir pour son petit-déjeuner et qu'il eut l'occasion de se réconforter avec une bonne rasade de mayonnaise sur son plat, il avait tout recraché à la première bouchée. La mayonnaise avait tourné. Et c'était sa dernière bouteille.

C'était donc de fort méchante humeur qu'il s'était rendu au dojo pour son entraînement, espérant que manier son bokuto le détendrait un peu. C'était sans compter la fuite au plafond qui, avec la pluie de la nuit dernière, était la cause de la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée au sol, qu'il n'avait pas vue et sur laquelle il avait glissé pour se vautrer lamentablement sur le plancher. Cerise sur le gâteau, il s'était tordu le poignet en collant une droite au rieur le plus proche, ce qui avait au moins eu l'effet positif de calmer les autres. Et encore, il avait échappé au pire vu qu'il avait quand même réussi à cacher la blessure, évitant par la même une double dose de ridicule ; la douleur lancinante qui ne le quitta pas ne l'aida cependant pas à voir le verre à moitié plein.

Ce fut ainsi encore plus fulminant et frustré qu'en y entrant qu'il quitta le dojo à grands pas, ignorant ses camarades qui le saluaient, décidé à aller se perdre dans la campagne pour se libérer les nerfs au grand air. Et avec la guigne qui était la sienne aujourd'hui, il allait probablement glisser et tomber au fond d'un ravin. Tant mieux, il y aurait la paix !

\- Hé, Tou-shiiiii !

Alors ça, c'était le bouquet final. Il ne manquait plus que le sale gosse ! Il ne l'appelait jamais "Toushi", sauf pour se payer sa tête ; et à en juger par son grand sourire, cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

\- Comment va ton dos ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Toushirou grimaça à l'évocation de cette chute humiliante.

\- Bien, répondit-il abruptement avant de se détourner pour filer le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Sougo semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec lui...

\- Et... Ton poignet ?

Toushirou pila sur place. Et meeerde, le connard miniature s'en était aperçu... Même sans le voir, il pouvait deviner son sourire satisfait, à ce petit bâtard. Il se retourna lentement, le visage aussi neutre que possible.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mon poignet va très bien.

\- Vraiment ? fit l'enfant, faussement surpris. J'aurais mal vu ?

\- Il faut croire, répondit-il en tirant légèrement la manche sur son bras gauche et en faisant jouer l'articulation en guise de preuve.

\- Ah, tant mieux. Ç'aurait été dommage que mon meilleur adversaire soit blessé...

Soupçonneux, car une telle amabilité cachait forcément quelque chose, Toushirou le regarda descendre les marches de l'escalier.

\- J'ai faim. Je crois qu'ane-ue voulait faire du pain aux nouilles. J'espère que ce sera du pain au nouilles.

Passant devant lui, il prit la direction du chemin menant chez lui.

\- Tu viens ?

Il tendit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, saisissant... Son poignet droit.

\- Argh !

Sougo explosa de rire lorsque son aîné retira vivement sa main en glapissant de douleur.

\- Tu vois, Hijikata, le railla-t-il, jusqu'ici, je te prenais pour un gros nul ; je dois bien reconnaître que je me suis trompé. Il faut quand même pas mal de cran pour continuer l'entraînement l'air de rien dans cet état !

\- Sale petit...

\- Mais plus sérieusement, Hijikata-kouhai, tu devrais faire attention. Ce n'est pas bon de forcer sur une blessure.

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! l'invectiva-t-il en s'avançant à grands pas sur le chemin pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

\- Tu pourrais abîmer définitivement ton articulation, et tu ne pourrais plus manier le sabre, lui fit narquoisement remarquer Sougo lorsqu'il l'eût rattrapé pour se placer à sa hauteur, les bras croisés derrière la tête dans une position d'insolente décontraction. Tu serais obligé de quitter le dojo, tu imagines ? Je serais teeeeeellement triste...

\- Tu vas la fermer, oui ? Je te signale qu'il me reste encore mon autre main pour t'en coller une !

\- Tu ne veux pas que je jette un œil ? Je ne vais rien te faire, t'en fais pas, c'est juste histoire de vérifier que je ne me fais pas une fausse joie.

\- Tss, siffla Toushirou, écoutez-moi le, ça a encore le lait de sa mère qui coule quand on lui tord le nez, et ça veut donner des leçons...

\- C'est toujours mieux que de la mayonnaise. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ta tête quand tu y as goûté ce matin, c'était trop drôle, ajouta Sougo qui commençait à être pris d'un fou-rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Tu pourrais la refaire ?

\- C'est toi qui a touché à ma mayonnaise ? demanda soudain Toushirou d'un ton dangereux.

\- Parole, c'était pas moi, même si j'aurais bien aimé en avoir l'idée, répondit le gamin qui riait toujours.

\- Je suis sûr que tu mens, petit con vicieux !

\- Ne m'accuse pas de tout ce qui va de travers dans ta vie pourrie ! Ton truc dégueulasse était périmé, c'est tout ! Je te le jure... Sur le lait de ma mère dans mes narines !

\- Je doute que tu en aies une seule goutte, en vérité !

Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à tinter sourdement. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que le sale gosse se la ferme...

\- Ta mère a sûrement plus eu dans l'idée de te noyer que de te nourrir quand elle a vu ta sale tête !

Sougo décroisa aussitôt les bras, pour serrer les poings dans une posture agressive. Son sourire avait laissé place à une expression furieuse, et sur le moment, Toushirou en éprouva une joie sauvage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu m'a très bien compris ! Qui pourrait vouloir garder un sale gosse dans ton genre ?

Les yeux du petit garçon s'étaient écarquillés, ses pupilles dilatées reflétant une brutale envie de tuer ; bien qu'à l'instant, il paraissait tétanisé, comme si son cerveau avait besoin de prendre de temps de finir d'assimiler ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Mais Toushirou ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- T'as pas régulièrement l'impression d'être une erreur de parcours ? Franchement, je plains ta pauvre sœur d'avoir accepté de l'assumer et de te prendre en charge ! Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à traîner un tel boulet à son pied !

Sougo resta encore un instant figé sur place, avant de se jeter sur l'adolescent avec un hurlement de rage. Des coups de pied, de poing furent échangés, jusqu'à ce que Toushirou finisse par l'emporter grâce à son allonge et repousse rudement le garçon à terre.

\- Ne m'approche plus, sale teigne !

Lui tournant le dos, il s'éloigna à grands pas dans la direction opposée à celle du gamin. Par prudence, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il ne se ruait pas sur lui par derrière – avec ce petit salaud, il fallait s'attendre à tout – et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une paire d'yeux brillants qui se détournèrent aussitôt, leur propriétaire fonçant en sens inverse pour disparaître derrière un rideau d'arbres.

Il se détourna à son tour, ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'à son retour au calme. Enfin débarrassé du parasite. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta les lieux sans plus se soucier du gamin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il fit son retour, le soir venu, ce fut dans un état d'esprit plus apaisé. Son karma semblait avoir fini de le tourmenter et il avait pu se vider l'esprit sans rencontrer personne.

La maison des Okita fut bientôt en vue ; la première personne qu'il repéra fut Kondo, qui accourut dans sa direction dès qu'il l'aperçut. Toushirou lâcha un soupir, se préparant au sermon qu'il allait recevoir pour avoir séché les exercices de l'après-midi. Il avait pourtant été vital, pour lui comme pour les autres, qu'il se mette un peu au calme. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour présenter ses excuses, son compagnon d'armes le devança :

\- Toushi, enfin tu es là ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il est avec toi !

\- Hein ?

Si l'espoir avait éclairé un instant les traits de Kondo, ils retombèrent aussitôt en constatant que non seulement Toushirou était seul, mais qu'il semblait ne pas avoir la moindre idée de qui ni de quoi il parlait.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, mais ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, clairement de plus en plus paniqué, mais où est-ce que tu es allé te perdre...

\- Kondo, qu'est-ce qui se...

Il s'interrompit cependant lorsqu'une troisième personne les rejoignit au petit trot : Mitsuba Okita, la sœur de Sougo, le visage au moins aussi inquiet que celui de Kondo, des mèches de cheveux châtain s'échappant de sa queue de cheval sans qu'elle ne s'en soucie.

\- Toushirou, s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle fut à leur portée, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu sais où est Sougo ?

\- Il n'est pas là ? s'étonna l'adolescent. Mais depuis quand ?

\- Il n'est pas rentré après l'entraînement de ce matin, répondit-t-elle d'un ton perdu, en se tordant désespérément les mains.

\- Et il n'était pas non plus à celui de cet après-midi, ajouta Kondo. Toushi, réfléchis bien s'il te plaît, où et quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Ce... C'était après l'entraînement... Je pensais qu'il allait rentrer directement... Il disait qu'il y avait du pain aux nouilles...

\- C'est ce que j'ai préparé, confirma Mitsuba qui ne cessait de scruter les alentours, comme dans l'espoir que son petit frère finisse par surgir d'un buisson. C'est encore plus inquiétant, il adore le pain aux nouilles... Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je perds la tête, où peut-il bien être... Les routes sont tellement peu sûres ici, il lui est certainement arrivé quelque chose...

\- Ne pense pas immédiatement au pire, Mitsuba, lui dit Kondo d'un ton apaisant en posant une main sur son épaule. Sougo s'est probablement égaré en allant te cueillir des fleurs !

\- Mais tout un après-midi...

\- Il est solide, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, tu devrais rester chez vous au cas où il reviendrait. Maintenant que Toushi est là, nous allons pouvoir ratisser la zone deux fois plus efficacement. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il connaît les lieux comme sa poche.

Vaincue, Mitsuba les remercia tous les deux en s'inclinant, avant de repartir en direction de la maison.

Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner sans vraiment la voir, Toushirou se sentait légèrement... Nauséeux...

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce ce qui s'est passé ?

Tiré soudainement de ses pensée, il se tourna, surpris, vers Kondo qui venait de l'interpeller et le dévisageait à présent les bras croisés.

\- J'imagine que tu ne voulais pas parler devant elle, mais il est évident que tu n'as pas tout dit... Alors, que s'est-il passé après l'entraînement ?

L'adolescent détourna le regard, lui même sentant quelque chose se tordre désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

\- Je... Ce que j'ai dit était vrai, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la fin de l'entraînement.. j'ai cru qu'il rentrerait directement... Juste que, hésita-t-il, avant de partir...

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Kondo.

\- On s'est... Un peu bagarrés...

\- Encore ? Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois, c'est même quotidien quand on ne vous a pas constamment à l'œil, il ne fugue pas pour autant... Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'inquiète ?

Le regard de Toushirou ne croisait toujours pas celui de Kondo. Après que tous les deux se soient séparés, ce matin, l'aîné était allé se mettre au vert sans plus penser à sa matinée désastreuse, son altercation avec Sougo incluse. Il l'avait quasiment oubliée alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour ; à présent qu'il y repensait, la tête froide, qu'il se souvenait ce qu'il avait dit... Il se disait que, peut-être...

\- Il est... Possible que je sois allé un peu trop loin...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Toushirou se résigna à tout raconter. Il ne s'interrompit pas une seule fois, lâchant son récit presque d'un souffle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il n'osa toujours pas regarder Kondo en face. Les yeux rivés sur un quelconque rocher au bord du chemin, il n'avait aucune idée de l'expression qu'arborait son mentor. Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois...

Il ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur et de surprise lorsque le poing de Kondo le cueillit à la tempe, avec tant de force qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et chût au sol.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! lui hurla-t-il alors que le jeune homme se redressait lentement en se massant le crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, parfois ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as dit ?

Toushirou se contenta d'un hochement de tête, toujours sans lever les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?

\- Je...

Ce qui lui avait pris ? En y réfléchissant bien, il ne savait plus. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Qu'il était énervé d'avoir passé une mauvaise journée ? Avec le recul, cette idée lui paraissait encore plus ridicule.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, finit-il par répondre. Je me suis emporté et... Je n'ai pas réfléchi...

\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi... Que tu sois colérique, c'est une chose, mais de là à sortir des horreurs pareilles !

Toushirou ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Même si tu ne le pensais pas, tu es assez âgé pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ce que tu dis !

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le prendrait au sérieux, se défendit-il sans conviction, lui-même ne parvenant pas à se persuader de ce qu'il disait.

\- Cela n'excuse rien. Toi non plus, tu ne le prends soi-disant pas au sérieux, et regarde dans quel état il réussit à te mettre ! Tu resterais indifférent, peut-être, s'il venait à te balancer à la figure ton statut de bâtard non-désiré rejeté par sa propre famille de sang ?

Pour la première fois depuis ses aveux, Toushirou releva brusquement la tête vers Kondo, avec la sensation d'un sabre venant de lui traverser le cœur.

\- Bien entendu, tu sais que je n'en pense pas un mot moi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Kondo d'une voix un peu plus douce. Mais ça fait mal tout de même, pas vrai ?

L'adolescent baissa de nouveau les yeux. Puis il hocha la tête.

\- Bon, je pense que nous avons tergiversé assez longtemps...

\- Vous comptez me chasser ? demanda Toushirou d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre neutre, mais d'où il n'était pas parvenu à chasser toute émotion.

\- Pas pour un seul écart, répondit Kondo après avoir fait mine de réfléchir pour la forme. Je savais dès le début que tu ne serais pas un défi facile. Mais tu vas m'aider à retrouver Sougo, et que je ne te voies pas lâcher le morceau avant que toi ou moi ne l'ayons retrouvé. Et il va sans dire que tu devras lui présenter des excuses.

Toushirou hocha de nouveau la tête, sans protester, et se retourna aussitôt pour partir en direction des bois, l'endroit parfait pour un petit garçon pour disparaître et se perdre.

Kondo le regarda partir, et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il se permit de lâcher un profond soupir de soulagement. Il avait failli faire dans son froc, là. Il avait vraiment craint l'espace d'un instant que Toushi, blessé dans son orgueil, ne lui rende son coup de poing avant de partir définitivement. Son regard lorsqu'il lui avait sorti de telles méchancetés lui avait fait mal au cœur, mais l'adolescent avait vraiment eu besoin qu'on lui mette le nez dans sa propre merde. Enfin, au moins semblait-il regretter ses actes. À présent, la priorité était Sougo. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Mitsuba, il était inquiet. Il avait dit vrai en affirmant que Toushi connaissait bien les chemins les plus sombres, il les avait arpentés pendant des années. Espérons qu'il remette vite la main sur le petit. En s'éloignant dans la direction opposée pour aller chercher de son côté, il redouta néanmoins les retrouvailles de ces deux-là...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sougo frissonna en ramenant ses bras autour de lui. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être ? il avait l'impression d'avoir marché des heures et de n'avoir fait que tourner en rond... Il avait fini par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre pour se reposer un peu, jusqu'à s'endormir ; paradoxalement, c'était la tombée de la nuit qui l'avait réveillé. Tout était tellement différent quand il faisait noir... Il ne reconnaissait rien du tout, en dépit de la lumière de la lune suffisante pour y voir plusieurs pas devant soi. C'était quoi, ce bruit qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de se perdre encore plus. Ces bois n'étaient pourtant pas immenses, comment avait-il pu s'égarer ?

Encore ce bruit... Les animaux sauvages devaient commencer à sortir à cette heure-ci. Il ne pouvait pas rester là jusqu'au matin, ane-ue allait s'inquiéter.

En pensant à sa sœur, il sentit, comme plusieurs heures plus tôt, une douleur lui tordre l'estomac. Oui, elle était forcément en train de s'inquiéter... Il ne devait pas penser que... Cet imbécile avait tort, tort ! Il resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il en était convaincu, pourtant, plusieurs heures plus tôt, il ne s'était pas senti capable de rentrer chez lui et de la regarder dans les yeux comme si de rien n'était. Elle aurait insisté pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il aurait fini par être obligé de lui en parler. Il ne s'était pas senti prêt à voir son regard lorsqu'elle lui répondrait. Comme si, malgré ses certitudes, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Encore ce bruit... il lui semblait qu'il était encore plus proche, cette fois. Quel genre d'animaux vivaient dans cette forêt ? Sans doute rien de dangereux, il en aurait entendu parler... Il devrait sans doute essayer de se remettre en route. Il se sentait pourtant toujours fatigué, sa longue sieste ne l'avait pas reposé. Il avait toutefois peur de s'éloigner encore davantage. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le sentier, qu'est-ce qu'elle était mal fichue, cette for...

\- Eh ben, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Son cœur manqua de bondir hors de sa poitrine tandis qu'il se releva d'un bond, prêt à se battre ou à fuir selon ce qui se présenterait. Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à découvrir l'origine de la voix, qui se révéla être la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir au monde à cet instant.

\- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? éructa-t-il au visage de son kouhai qui se tenait à quelque pas de là, l'épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre un arbre.

Toute la haine qu'il avait affichée le matin même semblait ne plus être qu'un souvenir, l'interrogation seule subsistant sur ses traits tandis qu'il le dévisageait avec étonnement.

\- C'est ma question, ça. Et pour te répondre quand même, je te rappelle que je crèche ici. Le dojo abandonné où je squatte est à deux pas de là.

\- Menteur, cracha Sougo en tâchant de dissimuler sa surprise. Tu n'y a pas remis les pieds depuis des mois.

Ce vieux dojo en ruines était tout proche ? Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas si loin du chemin ?

\- Faux, répliqua Toushirou, il m'arrive encore d'y aller de temps en temps quand j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Toi par contre, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Ta sœur va s'inquiéter.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait oser lui dire ça ? Après ce qu'il avait...

\- J'ai juste envie d'être un peu tranquille moi aussi, poursuivit-il, et tu viens me déranger, encore !

\- Hum, répondit Toushirou, peu convaincu, mais n'essayant pas de le contredire.

Pour son plus grand malheur, il ne sembla pas vouloir partir non plus.

\- Rassure-moi... Tu ne te planques tout même pas ici à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

\- Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il. Rêve ! J'en ai rien à faire !

\- Bon. Je préfère ça.

Il resta debout, mais s'installa plus confortablement contre son arbre.

\- Parce que ça aurait été vraiment stupide, pas vrai ?

Malgré lui et sa volonté de ne pas le regarder, Sougo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'adolescent détesté lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un arbre mince, ne laissant visible que la moitié de son corps.

\- C'est bien la vérité, non ? poursuivit-il. Que ce que je raconte n'a pas assez de valeur pour qu'on s'y attarde. Je suis juste l'enfoiré local, pourquoi prêter foi à ce que je dis ?

Sougo ne répondit pas ; il s'était cependant immobilisé, comme s'il attendait une suite.

\- En sus, poursuivit-il, quand on y pense, je suis sans doute la pire personne possible pour tenir ce genre de remarque... Le bâtard non-désiré qui reproche au gamin orphelin d'être une charge, ce serait un peu la merde qui reprocherait à la gueule de Kondo de puer.

Cette fois-ci, il reçut un bruissement étouffé en guise de réponse.

\- Bon, déjà, si l'image te fait rire, c'est que tu dois déjà avoir compris ça tout seul...

\- Je n'ai pas ri ! s'écria l'enfant, avant d'ajouter en grommelant : t'es pas drôle. T'es juste un crétin.

\- C'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure. Un crétin qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle, mais qui ouvre quand même sa gueule.

\- ...

\- Par conséquent, si je décidais, comme ça... De te présenter mes excuses, ça n'aurait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas. Si je te disais que je n'en pensais pas un mot, que je regrette... Ça ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid ?

\- ... C'est ça, tu as tout compris. Rien du tout.

\- Donc tout va bien ?

\- ... Oui. Tout va bien.

Toushirou, qui s'était légèrement décalé pour parvenir à le voir, le dévisagea un moment avant de déclarer :

\- Bien, me voilà rassuré. J'ai visiblement surestimé mon influence sur toi, tant mieux...

\- Va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour ton ego, répliqua Sougo d'un ton qui avait retrouvé de sa légèreté habituelle. Du genre, donner un coup de sabre dedans pour le dégonfler. Il se situe où exactement, que je puisse t'aider, au niveau de la tête, du cœur ?

\- Blague mise à part, puisque ce n'était pas parce que tu es fâché, alors, que fais-tu là, au milieu des bois en pleine nuit , au lieu d'être chez toi, au chaud à manger ton pain aux nouilles ?

\- Je... hésita Sougo dont l'élan d'énergie avait été stoppé net par la question doublé d'un rude rappel à la réalité. Je voulais juste faire une petite balade !

\- Une « petite » balade ? Jusqu'à la nuit tombée ?

\- C'est agréable, une petite sortie nocturne.

\- Il fait froid et humide.

\- Seulement pour une petite nature comme toi.

\- Tu trembles.

\- Juste un frisson. C'est vivifiant.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas rentrer ?

\- Je rentrerai quand j'en aurai envie ! La forêt n'est pas à toi !

\- Je peux te montrer le chemin.

\- Pas besoin, je te dis que je ne suis pas perdu !

\- Tu ne veux pas aller t'abriter dans le vieux dojo, au moins ?

\- Sûrement pas, si c'est un endroit où tu as habité, ça a dû attirer plein de bestioles !

\- Ah, mais si tu restes ici, tu vas en attirer, des bestioles, c'est sûr. Et des plus grosses.

\- Peuh. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette forêt.

\- Il y a quand même les sangliers.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Ce sont juste des herbivores, ça ne risque rien.

\- Le risque n'est pas qu'ils te mangent... C'est plutôt qu'on est dans la période où les marcassins sont âgés de quelques semaines. Ce qui rend les mères particulièrement agressive.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller les embêter.

\- Même sans ça. Elles sont extrêmement territoriales, tu sais, et quand leurs petits sont encore jeunes, elles s'aventurent aux abords des forêts et chargent tous les inconnus qu'elles croisent.

\- N'importe quoi, on en aurait entendu parler s'il y avait un tel danger dans le coin !

\- Pas si le danger en question n'est présent que la nuit, à une heure et à un endroit où seuls les tarés dans mon genre s'aventurent. D'habitude.

\- C'est des conneries. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas que tu me racontes des histoires ?

\- Oh non, ce ne sont pas des histoires. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens, affirma Toushirou. Comment tu crois que j'ai eu cette marque ?

Sougo tourna par réflexe la tête vers son kouhai qui avait relevé le bas de son kimono jusqu'aux genoux, révélant une longue trace en forme de demi-lune sur sa jambe droite.

\- Une laie qui m'a chargé et qui ne m'a même pas lâché alors que j'avais réussi à échapper au pire en grimpant dans un arbre. Malheureusement, j'ai un peu trop tardé à remonter ma jambe...

S'il s'efforçait de garder une expression toujours indifférente, Sougo s'approcha néanmoins l'air de rien pour mieux voir la vieille blessure à la faible luminosité que lui offrait la lune.

\- C'est une marque qui pourrait très bien avoir été causée par un coup de sabre, fit remarquer Sougo, soupçonneux.

\- Évidemment, répliqua Toushirou sur le ton de l'évidence, les défenses d'un sanglier en plus ou moins la forme d'un sabre.

\- Du coup, tu ne peux pas vraiment prouver que c'en était pas un !

\- En effet, admit Toushirou en laissant retomber son vêtement. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais prévu de devoir convaincre quelqu'un. Enfin, tu fais bien comme tu veux, après tout, conclut-il en se détachant de son arbre.

\- Où tu vas ? s'écria Sougo en se redressant lui aussi.

\- Je m'en vais, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu as dit que tu voulais être tranquille, non ?

\- ... Si...

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Je te ramène ?

\- Pas besoin, je t'ai dit !

\- Très bien. Je te dis donc à demain pour l'entraînement, acheva-t-il en s'éloignant avec un geste de la main.

Sougo ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose avant de se raviser, regardant s'éloigner le dos de Toushirou jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la pénombre.

Une fois que le bruit de ses pas se fut complètement éteint, le petit garçon ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, scrutant le moindre mouvement à proximité. C'était des conneries, n'est-ce pas ? Cet abruti avait juste dit ça pour lui faire peur... Et ça ne prenait pas, s'il se sentait nerveux, c'était juste parce qu'il était fatigué, sa longue sieste ayant plus été agitée qu'autre chose. Ces craquements qui se faisaient entendre tout autour de lui n'étaient sans doute causés que par de petits animaux. Et cette sensation d'être observé... C'était sans doute la fatigue, ça aussi. Il sentait d'ailleurs sa tête commencer à dodeliner et ses paupières à papillonner ; après plusieurs essais vains pour lutter contre l'endormissement, il finit par s'affaler complètement et sombra dans le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que sa respiration s'était faite lente et régulière, une silhouette se détacha des ombres pour s'approcher de l'enfant endormi et elle se pencha vers lui. Elle agita la main devant ses yeux clos, fit mine de le pincer, et devant l'absence de réaction, lâcha un profond soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Toushirou. Quelle tête de mule.

Avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, il chargea Sougo sur son dos et quitta les lieux. Il eut tôt fait de regagner le chemin, et prit la route de la demeure des Okita.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était la tête basse et la boule au ventre que Kondo avait retrouvé Mitsuba, ce qui ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'elle avait accouru vers lui les yeux plein d'espoir, espoir dissipé sitôt qu'elle se fut aperçue qu'il était rentré bredouille.

\- Toushi aura sans doute eu plus de chance, avait-il dit d'un ton plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient tous les deux que le jeune homme refasse son apparition. Aussi, lorsque son ombre apparut au bout du sentier, tous deux s'étaient levés d'un bond pour s'élancer à sa rencontre. Un sentiment de profond soulagement les envahit lorsqu'ils virent la charge qu'il portait sur son dos, aussitôt teinté d'inquiétude en constatant l'absence de mouvement de celui-ci.

\- Il dort, les rassura aussitôt Toushirou lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix. Il s'était égaré dans les bois.

\- Exactement comme vous l'aviez deviné, Kondo-san, soupira Mitsuba avec une main sur le cœur. Merci infiniment, Toushirou, dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément devant l'adolescent, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là...

\- Sans doute rien de grave, marmonna-t-il.

Son regarde détailla toutefois l'expression de la jeune fille, puis alla croiser celui de Kondo, qu'il remercia d'un imperceptible signe de tête. Entre-temps, Mitsuba s'était avancée pour récupérer son frère, avant de se raviser.

\- Je crains de le réveiller, dit-elle, il a l'air tellement fatigué... Toushirou, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mais...

\- Ça va, répondit-il abruptement en se remettant en marche, je ne suis pas à trente mètres près.

Il accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la maison, la suivit lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sougo et le déposa sur son futon en priant très fort pour qu'il ne se réveille pas à ce moment-là. Mais le gamin se contenta de se retourner dans son sommeil, se blottit sous la couverture que sa sœur avait rabattu sur lui et garda les yeux clos.

Lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la chambre, ces mêmes yeux se rouvrirent brusquement.

Il se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, avant de se faufiler hors de sa couchette pour aller attraper un de ses livres qui traînait non loin. Un livre sur les animaux.

Il parcourut la table des matières, puis, une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, l'ouvrit à une page en particulier et lut attentivement le texte. Arrivé en bas de la page, il referma le livre dans un claquement sec en secouant la tête.

\- Je savais que c'était des conneries.

Sur ces mots, il retourna se réfugier sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Avant de se rendormir, il laissa échapper un grognement :

\- Tu me dois un pain aux nouilles, bâtard.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	43. Les squelettes dans le placard

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Les squelettes dans le placard feraient mieux d'y rester**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Encore un jour où l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi. Comme bien d'autres fois, la cause en était à attribuer à la mauvaise humeur du redouté vice-commandant, Hijikata Toushirou. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les agents n'arrivaient pas bien à en déterminer la cause... Une rumeur circulait toutefois : l'origine de cette contrariété serait l'impossibilité qu'il aurait eue à poser un jour de congé. La faute au nombre d'affaires en cours, aux effectifs... bref, des paramètres dont seuls leurs supérieurs semblaient comprendre les arcanes et à cause desquels ce jour lui aurait été refusé. Tous avaient bien du mal à y croire : si le vice-commandant profitait volontiers de ses rares jours de repos, il n'était pas du genre à leur courir après. Bien au contraire, il avait plutôt tendance à ne pas compter ses heures, et Kondo devait parfois le pousser dehors pour qu'il consente à faire une pause, quand il ne les échangeait pas avec un collègue qui aurait une urgence familiale. De manière générale, il se moquait de savoir quel jour ses congés tombaient. En plus de ça, et contrairement à son habitude, il semblait déterminé à cacher sa mauvaise humeur ; hélas pour lui, il était très mauvais acteur et personne n'était dupe de son sourire forcé ni de ses phalanges qui se crispaient à la moindre petite contrariété. C'était même encore plus inquiétant, car ses hommes n'était même plus capables de prévoir quand risquait d'avoir lieu l'explosion. Ceux-ci exécutaient ses instructions avec un empressement peu naturel, évitaient de lui adresser la parole trop longtemps lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire, et même Yamazaki était allé ranger sa raquette malgré l'approche de la saison des championnats.

Kondo seul paraissait serein à ce sujet, et alors que le vice commandant se trouvait justement dans son bureau, tous espéraient en silence qu'il réussirait à apaiser cette tension stressante pour tout le monde. Il était l'un des rares à être capable d'accomplir un tel exploit.

\- Tu as fini, Toushi ? lui demandait-il justement alors que son second était plongé depuis dix bonnes minutes dans un rapport d'une seule page, ses yeux ayant cessé de bouger depuis un bon moment.

\- Hein ? Ah, oui oui...

Il signa rapidement le bas de la page et la rendit à Kondo qui la replaça dans son dossier.

\- Vous aviez besoin d'autre chose, Kondo-san ? demanda-t-il en commençant à se lever de sa place.

\- À vrai dire, oui... Tu te souviens de ce fugitif du Jouishishi qui a été attrapé en dehors de notre juridiction ?

\- Il y a une quinzaine de jours ? se souvint-il. Oui, bien sûr. Il a été rapatrié ici assez rapidement, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Tout à fait, confirma Kondo. Les autorités du coin perdu où il est allé se cacher se sont montrées tout à fait coopératives.

\- Ils peuvent... Vu le montant de la récompense promise...

\- Allons, ne vois pas le mal partout. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieux Matsudaira devait être dans un bon jour, parce qu'au vu du service rendu, il a considéré que nous pouvions nous montrer arrangeants et nous déplacer pour leur faire parvenir la récompense nous-mêmes.

\- Mouais... C'est vrai que ce n'est pas cher payé au vu du service. Ce type était à la tête d'une sacrée bande...

\- Et comme tu dois déjà t'en douter, poursuivit Kondo, il faudra la signature d'un officier une fois sur place. Celle du vice commandant, au minimum.

\- J'ai compris, soupira Hijikata, vous allez encore me faire jouer le coursier ? Bon, combien de temps ça va me prendre ?

\- La demi-journée pour faire l'aller-retour, je pense.

\- Tant que ça !

\- Il est en déplacement ces jours-ci...

\- Et j'imagine que monsieur ne pouvait pas attendre d'être revenu ? grinça-t-il. Bon, montrez-moi où c'est, que je me fasse une idée !

Lorsqu'il vit l'adresse sur le papier tendu par Kondo, les yeux du vice-commandant s'agrandirent brusquement.

\- Mais c'est...

\- Je sais, je sais, fit mine de déplorer Kondo qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. C'est pas la porte à côté, mais on ne peut guère se permettre de faire plus tarder cette histoire. Ça fait déjà un moment que je la laisse traîner, tout à fait involontairement bien sûr, mais là, il faut s'en occuper aujourd'hui sans faute.

Hijikata secoua la tête dans ce qui aurait pu être un geste d'agacement, mais un sourire amusé avait fleuri sur son visage. Ce Kondo... Il lui arrivait régulièrement, lorsqu'il devait traîner sa carcasse tuméfiée du dojo Shimura jusqu'à leur quartier général, ou qu'il relâchait trop facilement ses sphincters ou les attaches de ses vêtements en public, de se demander pourquoi, déjà, il suivait ce type. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se souvenait de la réponse.

\- Merci, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il regarda de nouveau le papier. Même si la route était longue, il aurait bien plus de temps que nécessaire, une fois sur place, pour faire passer cette fichue récompense et céder à deux-trois formalités avant qu'il ne doive rentrer. Il aurait au minimum une bonne demi-heure, c'était parfait...

\- Tiens, tu pars quand ?

Hijikata manqua d'avaler sa cigarette encore allumée alors qu'il bondit instinctivement de côté pour s'éloigner de celui à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de parler, juste à côté de son oreille.

\- Sougo ! s'exclama-t-il en identifiant l'énergumène encore penché pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Tu es là depuis combien de temps, abruti ?

\- Tu ne m'avais pas vu ? s'étonna-t-il avec son flegme habituel – à en juger par l'expression de Kondo et la main qu'il avait posée sur son cœur, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été surpris – Mince, j'aurais dû tenter ma chance.

\- Tenter ta chance pour quoi, au juste ?

\- Donc, tu vas à notre village, poursuivit Sougo en ignorant la question. Ah, et c'est aujourd'hui ? ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau coup d'œil sur la feuille. Parfait, je viens avec toi.

\- Pourquoi faire ? répondit Hijikata, méfiant.

\- J'ai des trucs à aller régler concernant la maison familiale... J'ai fait le maximum par courrier mais je vais être obligé de me déplacer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Ah, mais... Tu comptes y aller justement aujourd'hui ? s'exclama Kondo.

\- Tant qu'à faire, autant profiter de la voiture.

\- Ah... Mais, euh, tu es sûr que tu veux l'accompagner ? tenta Kondo d'un air embarrassé. Il doit prendre une voiture de police, et comme tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui...

\- C'est ça qui vous gêne ? s'étonna Sougo qui portait effectivement ses vêtements civils. Tout le monde a déjà emprunté une voiture de service au moins une fois, les gens s'en moquent... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on a les emmerdeurs de la hiérarchie qui nous surveillent ?

\- Non, mais...

\- C'est bon, Kondo-san, l'interrompit Hijikata. je vais l'emmener. Il n'aura qu'à s'asseoir à l'arrière, à la place des suspects, depuis le temps que j'en rêve.

\- Dans ton dos, c'est la place que je préfère. Je t'attends dehors ?

\- Je passe me chercher des clopes et je te rejoins.

\- Toushi, dit Kondo lorsque Sougo fut sorti, tu es sûr que...

\- Ça ira, Kondo-san, affirma Hijikata avec un sourire en coin, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il ne m'ennuiera pas. C'est une des rares choses qu'il respecte chez moi.

\- Bon, dans ce cas... je t'ai mis ce dont tu avais besoin dans le coffre de la voiture, elle t'attend déjà dehors. Soyez prudents, et prenez votre temps, tous les deux !

L'absence d'inquiétude d'Hijikata sembla suffire à rasséréner Kondo qui le salua d'un geste enjoué de la main alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Il sortit dans la cour après un bref passage au distributeur, et fut presque surpris d'y trouver Sougo qui l'attendait effectivement sur la banquette arrière, comme il l'avait suggéré. Celui-ci rabattit son masque de sommeil sur ses yeux et croisa les bras derrière la tête, en position sieste, lorsque son aîné claqua la portière après s'être installé derrière le volant.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose où ? lui demanda-t-il en démarrant, histoire d'avoir une réponse avant que son passager ne s'endorme.

\- T'as qu'à me laisser à l'entrée du village, répondit-t-il d'une voix déjà endormie. Je ferai le reste à pied.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'avancer plus...

\- C'est bon, je te dis. Mieux vaut se garer un peu à l'écart plutôt qu'en ville, ça évitera de se faire vandaliser la voiture.

Hijikata réfléchit un instant.

\- Mouais. Pas faux. Si c'est comme à l'époque...

\- Ça a quand même dû se calmer depuis qu'on y est plus.

\- Frimeur.

\- T'inquiète, je sais que je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, l'Épine.

\- Pfff.

Un instant de silence s'installa pendant lequel Hijikata, surveillant la route, crut qu'il s'était endormi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende dans un marmonnement fatigué :

\- Et puis, hors de question que j'attende une heure que tu sois revenu du cimetière. Autant marcher un peu.

\- ... Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de la date, répondit Hijikata, intrigué, avec un coup d'œil au jeune homme dans le rétroviseur.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard à travers le miroir, celui-ci découvrit un de ses yeux en soulevant le coin de son masque.

\- C'est Kondo qui me l'a dit, en fait, précisa-t-il.

\- Forcément, j'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela Hijikata. Celui-là, alors...

\- Il voulait être sûr que je te ficherai la paix aujourd'hui.

En dépit de ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt à Kondo, il afficha une moue sceptique.

\- Et je peux espérer qu'il soit arrivé à ses fins ?

\- Je suis pas un crevard à ce point-là, quand même.

\- Et on peut savoir quel a été ton prix ?

\- Ça, c'est entre lui et moi.

Hijikata haussa les sourcils, étonné de tant de secret, mais décida de ne pas insister.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le voyage se passa dans le calme, Sougo ayant pioncé l'essentiel du trajet pour finalement être réveillé par les soubresauts de la voiture causés par l'inégalité du terrain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ? lui demanda Hijikata lorsqu'il descendit en bâillant.

\- À cette heure-ci, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup d'attente, estima-t-il. Je vais sûrement être revenu avant toi. Je t'attendrai ici, mais ne mets pas trop longtemps ou je pars tout seul.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, génie, c'est moi qui ai les clés.

\- Tiens, parut-il se souvenir, aucun rapport, vraiment, mais je t'ai déjà dit que Yamazaki m'avait montré comment démarrer un moteur rien qu'avec les fils ?

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Il a quand même un passé de voyou, je te rappelle.

\- Yamazaki, il n'est déjà pas fichu de configurer la date et l'heure sur son téléphone, alors l'imaginer démarrer un moteur sans clé...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- ... Et même si c'était vrai, ton marché avec Kondo sera nul et non avenu si tu faisais ça.

\- Tout à fait. Ça devrait te laisser une marge suffisante avant que je ne m'impatiente au point de l'oublier, conclut Sougo en commençant à s'éloigner vers le village.

Hijikata se contenta de hausser dédaigneusement les épaules. Démarrer un moteur sans clé, ben voyons... Et pourquoi pas écrire un rapport correct, pendant qu'on y était.

... Bon, il allait quand même pas traîner. Rien à voir, évidemment, c'était juste qu'il n'avait guère envie de s'attarder dans le coin.

Il grimaça soudainement en réalisant que, malgré l'absence d'envie qu'il avait de descendre dans le village même – le point de rendez-vous avec le type pour lui remettre cette récompense se trouvait plutôt en périphérie – il n'y couperait pas : il aurait besoin de faire quelques courses... même si les années avaient passé, que son nom et son visage étaient sans doute tombés dans l'oubli, il n'avait guère envie de croiser des gens qu'il aurait pu avoir rencontrés dans le passé. Un détail l'interpella soudain : sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais avant son départ, Kondo lui avait dit qu'il lui avait mis « ce dont il avait besoin » dans le coffre de la voiture... Mais en ce qui concernait la raison professionnelle de sa présence, il n'avait besoin de rien, l'enveloppe était dans sa main en ce moment-même. Alors de quoi... ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, son visage se fendit à nouveau d'un sourire affectueux destiné à son commandant se trouvant à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là. Il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier... Il se saisit du sac en papier, et, après avoir soigneusement verrouillé le véhicule, se rendit vers sa première destination.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cette formalité n'avait pris que peu de temps, comme prévu. Et puisqu'il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le sac se balançant au bout de son bras, il pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps sur le sentier ombragé par le feuillage des arbres. Même si, comme la plupart des gens, il n'avait guère d'attrait pour les cimetières, il appréciait néanmoins le calme de l'endroit. Ses yeux parcouraient la rangée de sépultures, certaines tristement à l'abandon, d'autres soigneusement entretenues et dont la pierre blanche et polie reflétait le soleil encore haut dans le ciel et où se dessinaient les ombres des fleurs se balançant sur les branches des arbres. Bientôt, il arriva à l'endroit qu'il recherchait. Il prit un moment pour contempler la tombe, les mains dans les poches et une neutralité de façade qu'il gardait pour dissimuler sa gorge nouée, quand bien même il était seul. Puis, il s'agenouilla, ouvrit le sac et prit son temps pour déposer les unes après les autres les modestes offrandes sur la pierre. Il alluma un bâton d'encens, fit une brève prière, et se redressa pour regarder le nom sur la tombe encore un moment.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le crissement de pas sur le gravier le fit revenir à la réalité. Détachant son regard de la pierre tombale, il se détourna et commença à se mettre en route pour repartir.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur ?

Hijikata se retourna par réflexe en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller... Et s'en re-détourna aussitôt, la tête tournée tout juste suffisamment pour voir d'un œil les trois personnes qui arrivaient dans sa direction, sa main allant plaquer sa mèche en V dans le vain espoir de se cacher derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tout sauf naturelle, et étrangement basse, comme s'il parlait tout en craignant d'être entendu.

\- Nous nous demandions si nous pouvions vous aider... Monsieur l'agent, ajouta en remarquant son uniforme celui qui marchait en tête – un homme, suivi d'un autre et d'une femme, tous trois se ressemblant beaucoup.

Hijikata sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, et s'empressa de sortir une cigarette pour calmer la nausée qui le prenait en entendant ce ton obséquieux.

\- Tout va bien, je vous remercie – ces trois derniers mots lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir de l'acide dans la bouche – je ne faisais que passer.

\- Ah... veuillez nous excuser, nous étions juste intrigués en vous voyant regarder la tombe de notre frère.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la sépulture à laquelle le vice-commandant venait de rendre hommage.

\- Tamegoro, aîné de la famille Hijikata. C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de sa mort...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Adossé contre la portière de la voiture, Sougo soupira de frustration.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous... ?

Objectivement pourtant, Hijikata était dans les temps. C'était lui qui avait mis encore moins de temps que prévu. Peu importe, en ce moment, c'était aussi lui qui attendait et, impatient de nature qu'il était, ça l'agaçait. Il était très tenté de mettre sa menace de tantôt à exécution et de le planter là ; mais même en admettant qu'il réussisse à faire démarrer le moteur, il n'avait aucune envie de conduire si longtemps...

Lassé, et plus pour s'occuper les jambes et l'esprit qu'autre chose, il décida de couper la poire en deux en allant à sa rencontre. À cette heure-ci, il devait avoir terminé son affaire, et devait donc se trouver au cimetière. Il le retrouverait sûrement sur le chemin du retour.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 _Dix-sept ans plus tôt_

Le jeune Hijikata Toushirou, du haut de ses dix ans, contemplait la tombe devant lui d'un œil hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet endroit où reposait l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie, mais qui n'avait été vraiment présent à aucun moment de celle-ci. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, il leva les yeux vers son frère aîné, qui, sentant son regard, baissa les siens vers lui et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. il lui raconta alors quelques petites histoires, des anecdotes sur celui qui avait été leur père. Toushirou les écouta avec attention, hochant la tête de temps en temps, une image mentale sur celui qu'avait pu être cet homme se construisant doucement dans son esprit. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Tamegoro déclara qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, et tous deux s'éloignèrent de la tombe, laissant la place aux deux frères et à la sœur de celui-ci. Bien qu'il leur tourna le dos, Toushirou put sentir leur regard hostile entre ses omoplates. Il lutta pour ne pas se retourner, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement parvienne à ses oreilles :

\- Si ce n'est pas honteux, amener ce petit bâtard ici... Qu'ont dû penser les gens qui nous ont croisés... Notre malheureux père doit sûrement se retourner sous cette pierre...

Les petites mains de Toushirou se crispèrent et sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux se plissèrent comme pour lutter contre l'humidité qui menaçait d'y poindre ; mais avant qu'il ne soit submergé, la grande et rassurante main de Tamegoro alla se poser là où les regards l'avaient brûlé un instant plutôt, et le poussa avec douceur pour l'éloigner de ces voix méprisantes. Son mal-être envolé, Toushirou suivi son frère sur le chemin de gravier, les voix réduites à un bourdonnement indistinct dans son dos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qui vous a attiré l' œil ? La date d'aujourd'hui sur la tombe ?

Tournant toujours le dos à ses interlocuteurs, Hijikata serra les dents.

\- Exactement. Toutes mes condoléances... Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois repartir.

\- D'où venez-vous ? demanda le second frère. Votre uniforme ne me dit rien ?

« Mais vous allez me lâcher, oui... »

\- Police d'Edo, éluda Hijikata en amorçant un geste pour se mettre en chemin.

\- Edo, vraiment ? Vous avez fait une longue...

\- Tiens ? l'interrompit brusquement la femme, qui venait de remarquer les offrandes et l'encens déjà déposés sur la sépulture. Notre belle-sœur est déjà passée ? C'est curieux... D'habitude, elle vient plutôt en fin d'après-midi ?

-Je n'ai vu passer personne, déclara rapidement Hijikata qui n'avait aucune idée de si la question lui était destinée, mais qui tenait vraiment à s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Bonne fin de journée.

\- Également, monsieur...

\- Hijikata-san ?

Quatre têtes se levèrent à l'appel. Les yeux du vice commandant s'agrandirent en s'apercevant de la présence de Sougo sur le chemin, devant lui, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Nous nous connaissons... ? demanda avec étonnement le premier des deux frères au jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui venait de débarquer.

Celui-ci, lorsqu'il l'entendit, tourna la tête avec étonnement, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence, la sienne, celle de son frère et de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, il ne s'adressait pas à l'un d'eux ? Non, visiblement, c'est ce policier qu'il venait d'interpeller. Mais il venait de l'appeler « Hijikata-san »...

Celui-ci, comme s'il avait senti la confusion des trois personnes dans son dos, s'avança soudain en direction du jeune homme et le saisit par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner et à avancer, en marmonnant un vague « on y va, désolé pour l'attente ».

À son grand soulagement, Sougo ne chercha pas à résister et se laissa entraîner, jetant tout de même un regard intrigué en arrière.

\- C'est qui, ceux-là ?

\- Je sais pas. Je les connais pas.

Ceux-là, comme les avait qualifiés Sougo, restèrent plantés là sans réagir, apparemment figés sur place. Ce type ne pouvait pas être...

Trop stupéfaits pour réagir, il ne purent rien faire d'autre que fixer le dos du policier et celui du jeune garçon qui s'éloignaient à grands pas. Dans la lumière déclinante de cette fin d'après-midi, ils eurent soudainement la vision fugace de deux autres silhouettes sur ce même chemin, bien des années en arrière, la plus grande poussant également la plus petite entre les épaules, dans le but de l'éloigner d'eux.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	44. Le syndrome de l'infirmière

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Il ne faut pas confondre syndrome de Stockholm et syndrome de l'infirmière**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Toushirou, les sens aux aguets, alla poser l'oreille contre la porte, restant ainsi une minute entière. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucune vie ne remuait derrière, il en fit lentement glisser le panneau de quelques centimètres, risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, avant de l'ouvrir suffisamment pour s'y glisser entièrement. Avec autant de précautions qu'un chasseur approchant un chevreuil contre le vent, il s'avança à pas de loup dans le vestibule après avoir laissé aussi silencieusement que possible ses chaussures choir à l'entrée. Allez, plus qu'un mètre... Il y était presque, personne ne remarquerait qu'il...

\- Toushirou-san ?

Et m... Sa main s'immobilisa à cinq centimètres de la porte de sa chambre. Il songea un instant à l'ignorer, à ouvrir la porte et à se ruer à l'intérieur comme prévu en la claquant derrière lui. Il était un sale type aux manières d'ours, après tout, est-ce que ça serait vraiment choquant ? Non, mauvaise idée sur le long terme... Si elle ne le suivrait pas à l'intérieur, il en connaissait un voire deux autres qui ne se gêneraient pas pour venir lui demander des comptes sur sa grossièreté, et toutes ses précautions n'auraient servi à rien. Résigné, il se tourna lentement de trois quarts, de manière à la regarder sans trop se montrer.

\- Mitsuba, salua-t-il d'un ton manquant gravement de naturel la jeune fille qui venait de le rejoindre dans le corridor. Je croyais que vous étiez sortie, vous êtes discrète...

\- Pas autant que toi, sourit-elle avec amusement. Si je ne sortais pas juste à ce moment-là pour aller pendre le linge, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le panier qu'elle portait sous le bras, je n'aurais même pas su que tu étais là.

\- Ah... Une vieille habitude, répondit-il d'un ton voulu léger.

Non, non, mauvaise idée. Il n'avait jamais un ton léger quand il parlait, c'était plus suspect qu'autre chose... Heureusement, la jeune femme ne le releva pas. Peut-être ne s'en était-elle pas aperçu, ou plus probablement, était-elle trop polie pour lui en faire la remarque.

\- Kondo-san et Sou-chan sont allés au village, l'informa-t-elle, ils devraient rentrer d'ici une petite demi-heure. Le dîner est sur le feu. Tu te joindras à nous ?

\- ... Merci de l'invitation, mais je vais aller me coucher directement, déclina-t-il le plus poliment possible. Je suis fatigué, et... Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Ah. Très bien...

Elle parut déçue, mais cette expression ne s'attarda qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne lui sourie à nouveau :

\- Repose-toi bien, dans ce cas. il restera sûrement à manger, alors si tu as faim cette nuit, n'hésite surtout pas !

\- D'accord, merci. Bonne...

 _Plic_.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Mitsuba en baissant les yeux sur la goutte de liquide qui venait de s'écraser au sol au pied de Toushirou. Que... ! s'exclama-t-elle en constatant la couleur de ladite goutte. Mais c'est...

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et le jeune homme s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'il avait un peu trop tourné la sienne dans sa direction, laissant la moitié de son visage à découvert.

\- Toushirou ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu saignes, tu es blessé !

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en réponse. Enfin... Si, mais ce n'est rien de grave...

\- Montre-moi.

C'était clairement une demande, pas un ordre, mais Toushirou se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne souffrirait aucun refus. Vaincu, il se résolut, avec un soupir résigné, à lui laisser voir le côté gauche de son crâne, arrachant un hoquet à la jeune fille.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, choquée, en sortant aussitôt un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa tempe en dégouttant sur l'épaule de son kimono.

\- Je suis rentré dans un arbre, marmonna-t-il.

Mitsuba interrompit son geste pour croiser son regard.

\- ... Y'avait des types dans l'arbre, admit-il.

La jeune fille le dévisagea encore un instant, avant de secouer légèrement la tête d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-désolé et de se préoccuper à nouveau de sa blessure.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai cherchés ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Ils étaient en embuscade, je ne sais pas s'ils m'attendaient moi en particulier ou s'ils voulaient juste dépouiller la première personne qui passerait, mais il fallait bien que je me défende !

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de se justifier de la sorte ? Cela ne la regardait pas, après tout, pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce qu'elle en pense ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas accusé de quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle en repliant le mouchoir désormais inutilisable. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour me rendre compte de la liberté d'un garçon à éviter les combats lorsqu'il se déplace dehors... Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester enfermé.

\- ... S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Kondo, la pria-t-il finalement, laissant tomber les masques.

Elle abaissa les mains, le regardant avec attention.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller au nom de Kondo-san. Et lui ne te surveille pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Il te fait confiance, tu sais. Si tu lui dis la même chose qu'à moi, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il doute de ta parole.

Il ne répondit pas. Contrairement à la jeune femme qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui fuyait son regard, regardant résolument sur le côté. Elle choisit de ne pas insister.

\- Bon, et si nous nous occupions de cette blessure ? suggéra-t-elle. Si tu restes dans cet état, tu ne pourras pas cacher grand-chose.

\- Ça va se calmer tout seul...

Comme pour le contredire, une nouvelle goutte de sang devenue trop lourde au coin de la coupure alla strier sa joue pour finir sa course sur le tissu couvrant son épaule.

\- Même si ça s'arrête de saigner, j'ai bien peur que Kondo-san ne se pose également des questions en voyant l'état de ton kimono. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je pense qu'on a le temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent...

Les yeux hésitants de Toushirou passèrent du mouchoir rougi qu'elle tenait toujours à la main à son propre vêtement, puis il effleura avec prudence sa blessure du bout des doigts, comme pour en juger la profondeur, regarda à nouveau la tache sur son kimono, puis la pièce derrière lui où il n'avait aucun rechange...

\- Bon... Si tu insistes... Si ce n'est que pour cinq minutes...

Regrettant presque déjà à moitié sa réponse, il précéda dans la pièce la jeune femme qui abandonna là son panier de linge et alla rapidement chercher pansements et désinfectant qu'elle gardait toujours à portée de main pour soigner Sougo après un entraînement un peu trop musclé. Avec un sourire, elle se fit la réflexion que l'un et l'autre mettaient le même point d'honneur à rechigner aux soins. Elle se garda bien toutefois de taquiner Toushirou à ce sujet, ayant parfaitement conscience de la manière dont il recevrait ce genre de commentaire. Les hommes...

Toushirou s'était assis en tailleur sur le sol sans un mot, patientant le temps qu'elle rassemble le nécessaire. Il retint difficilement un tressaillement lorsqu'elle lui écarta une mèche de cheveux pour examiner la blessure de plus près, laissa échapper une grimace lorsqu'elle tamponna la plaie ouverte avec le désinfectant après l'avoir nettoyée et protesta avec véhémence, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle s'inquiéta de lui avoir fait mal. À ses paroles rassurantes concernant l'état de la plaie, lui expliquant qu'en dépit du fort saignement, la coupure n'était pas très profonde, qu'il suffirait d'un pansement facile à dissimuler derrière une mèche de cheveux, il répondit d'un hochement de tête mécanique, faute de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à répondre, et qui lui donnait, il en était sûr, l'air particulièrement stupide.

\- J'ai terminé, annonça-t-elle en finissant de poser le pansement. Essaie de ne pas trop y toucher au moins jusqu'à demain, d'accord ?

\- Je ferai attention, répondit-il dans un marmonnement. Me... Merci.

Malgré l'absence de sévérité dans la voix de Mitsuba, il avait la sensation de se faire sermonner comme un petit garçon.

\- Un instant, le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester comme ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je parle de ton kimono, précisa-t-elle. Si tu veux mon avis, même s'il ne voit pas ta blessure, Kondo-san risque de se poser des questions s'il reste dans cet état.

Les yeux de l'adolescent suivirent ceux de la jeune femme et descendirent au niveau de son épaule.

\- Ah... Oui, admit-il en contemplant la large tache rouge qui s'y étalait. Je n'y pensais plus...

\- Allez, fit-elle en lui tendant les mains, donne-le-moi, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en ayant instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, lui assura Mitsuba en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué sa réaction disproportionnée. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais, Sou-chan se blesse sans arrêt. Une tache de sang ne me fait pas peur.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas la question de...

Inconsciemment, il avait empoigné d'une main l'avant de son kimono, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'arrache tout seul. Son regard était fuyant et une quantité anormale de sang affluait cette fois à son visage...

\- Je... je n'en ai aucun de rechange...

Loin d'être contaminée par sa gêne, Mitsuba semblait plutôt amusée, cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

\- Au moins, enlève juste ta manche. Je vais me débrouiller.

Ne voulant pas paraître ridicule à s'obstiner dans son refus, Toushirou se détourna pour ne pas qu'elle voie son visage rouge de gêne et laissa glisser la manche gauche de son kimono, découvrant son bras, son épaule et la moitié de son dos. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mitsuba se saisir du tissu, le mouiller, le frotter avec énergie avant de l'essorer à plusieurs reprises.

\- J'ai terminé, lui dit-elle après un temps qui lui parut infini. Heureusement que le tissu est sombre, on ne verra plus rien même quand il sera sec.

\- Merci, répondit brièvement Toushirou en se dépêchant de remettre son vêtement en place, frissonnant légèrement au contact de l'eau froide dont il était imbibé.

\- Les nuits sont chaudes en ce moment, dit-elle, il devrait être sec demain matin... Mais ce serait tout de même plus pratique d'en avoir un en plus. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre un de ceux qui appartenaient à mon père... Il ne manquera à personne...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il abruptement. Je... J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, j'irai en acheter un. Un noir, pour être tranquille.

Il avait brièvement pensé à Sougo, et à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en reconnaissant un des vêtements de son défunt père sur son dos. Déjà qu'il vivait assez mal le fait de l'avoir si souvent sous son toit...

\- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle sans insister davantage. Et puisque que tu n'as plus de raison de te tracasser de ça, est-ce que tu vas rester manger un morceau avec nous ?

\- Ça ira, je... Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

\- Merci encore. Je vais juste aller dormir.

Mitsuba resta un instant à fixer le fusuma qui venait de se fermer avant de lâcher un soupir, puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait du linge à faire sécher et alla ramasser son panier.

Son petit frère et Kondo revinrent quelques minutes plus tard ; le second insista pour terminer de préparer le repas pendant que le premier vint l'aider à accrocher le linge, ce qu'ils firent alors que l'enfant racontait sa journée d'un ton joyeux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer après avoir terminé leur besogne, il aperçut soudain un morceau de tissu rouge traînant dans l'herbe. Supposant que c'était une pièce de vêtement qui avait dû glisser hors du panier, il se baissa pour le ramasser ; il se trouva surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la couleur rouge déteignait sur ses doigts, et plus encore lorsqu'il compris que ce n'était pas du tout de la teinture.

\- Ane-ue ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi il y a un mouchoir plein de sang ?

la jeune femme se retourna, vit ce que son petit frère tenait dans la main, et se morigéna silencieusement. Elle avait complètement oublié le mouchoir...

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant. C'est moi qui m'en suis servi tout à l'heure...

\- Tu saignes ? s'enquit-il aussitôt en examinant sa sœur sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'une blessure. Tu t'es fait mal, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ce n'est rien, l'apaisa-t-elle, j'ai juste saigné un peu du nez tout à l'heure. Rien de grave.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il, inquiet.

\- Bien entendu, c'est certainement à cause de la chaleur. Bon, et si nous allions manger... ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ambiance était pour le moins... Électrique.

Tous les repas ne pouvaient pas être parfaits... Si le dîner de la veille, qu'il avait passé en la seule compagnie de sa sœur et de Kondo, avait été un moment particulièrement agréable – en plus, Mitsuba avait fait du pain aux nouilles – Sougo ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celui de ce midi. Après l'entraînement, Kondo l'avait emmené manger dans un petit restaurant ; celui-ci était plutôt sympa et pas cher, et dans l'absolu, il aurait été content de venir y faire un repas, mais la raison qui avait poussé son mentor à choisir ce lieu plutôt qu'un autre avait suffi à le lui rendre désagréable. Il l'avait en effet choisi spécifiquement pour cet idiot d'Hijikata, qui, bien sûr, était de la partie : c'était un petit snack assez isolé, peu fréquenté et dont les propriétaires n'étaient pas du genre à écouter les ragots des villageois, ainsi « l'Épine » pouvait y déjeuner en étant relativement tranquille. Même si la nourriture n'y était pas mauvaise, il détestait l'idée que ce type ait une quelconque influence sur sa vie.

De base, il était donc de mauvaise humeur.

En plus de ça, un mec était d'un coup venu les voir pour parler à Kondo ; il ne savait pas exactement qui c'était ni ce qu'il lui voulait exactement, juste qu'apparemment, il était à la tête d'un dojo voisin. Bien que le dojo en question, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, était relativement neutre et n'allait généralement pas chercher des noises aux autres, se contentant de faire leurs trucs dans leur coin, un peu comme eux, ça restait un gars de la région : tout de même assez irascible et prêt à en découdre avec quiconque le provoquerait, et, même s'il ne le considérait pas personnellement comme un ennemi, se méfiant naturellement de Toushi l'Épine. C'était pour éviter un très probable accrochage que Kondo avait préféré mener la discussion dehors, un mot déplacé étant trop vite arrivé. Il avait toutefois longuement pesé les conséquences probables avant de prendre cette décision, car elle impliquait de laisser ses deux protégés en tête à tête. Et s'il ne rentrait pas en conflit avec le dojo de ce gars, il risquait cependant de devenir persona non grata de ce restaurant si ceux-ci se conduisaient... Et bien, comme ils en avaient l'habitude à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était donc après les avoir lourdement avertis sous le regard médusé de l'autre sensei qu'il avait fini par passer la porte, les abandonnant dans un silence tendu.

Dans un premier temps, seul le bruit de la vaisselle s'était fait entendre, chacun restant le nez plongé dans son bol, décidé à ne surtout pas regarder l'autre. Le seul moment où une voix se fit entendre fut lorsque Sougo lui demanda avec un « s'il te plaît" » qui parut lui écorcher les lèvres de lui passer la sauce piquante, ce que Toushirou fit sans un mot et sans un regard. À ce moment-là, on aurait presque pu croire que le repas se passerait sans accroc, chacun se contentant de lancer à l'autre des regards en coin, mauvais pour l'un, davantage méfiants pour l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un marmonnement ne s'échappe des lèvres de Sougo, faisant aussitôt se redresser les oreilles et la tête de son camarade.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de tache, petit enfoiré ?

Sougo releva les yeux à son tour, le mépris faisant luire son regard.

\- Je ne t'ai pas traitée de tache, pauvre tache. J'ai dit, « tu as une tache" ». Juste là, sur ta manche.

Toushirou baissa les yeux pour constater que c'était vrai. Il grommela en saisissant sa serviette : ce petit crétin avait sûrement fait exprès de ne pas articuler...

Il eut cependant beau la frotter, la tache marron restait figée sur le tissu bleu. Il s'aperçut alors que ce qu'il avait d'abord cru être une tache de nourriture était en réalité une trace de sang de la veille, que ni lui ni Mitsuba n'avait vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et mince, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas y toucher. À la frotter ainsi, il avait fini par attirer dessus l'attention du dernier à qui il voudrait parler de l'origine de cette tache.

\- Juste de la sauce soja. Vas-y, dis-le que je mange comme un porc. Ça te fera plaisir.

À choisir, il préférait que ce soit ce qu'il pense.

\- De la sauce soja ? répéta Sougo, les sourcils froncés. Salée ou sucrée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu veux la lécher ?

\- Je me demandais juste quel genre de sauce soja pouvait réussir à te faire faire des infidélités à la mayonnaise. Tu n'en prends jamais, d'habitude.

\- Bien sûr que si ! riposta-t-il. J'en prends juste moins souvent ! Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, que de surveiller ce que je bouffe ?

\- Malheureusement, ton plat a toujours de quoi attirer l'œil. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en regardant mieux la tache :

\- Ça ne serait pas du sang, plutôt ?

Toushirou tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop crispé, trop coupable ou trop surpris. Même s'il y avait de quoi l'être : c'était quoi, ce gosse capable de reconnaître d'un coup d'œil du sang séché à un mètre ?

\- Possible, répondit-il d'un ton détaché, songeant qu'il serait plus suspect encore de continuer à nier. Et alors ?

\- Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ironisa-t-il, mais je ne tiens pas les comptes à chaque fois que je me coupe avec une page du _Magazine_.

Sougo, cependant, ne semblait guère d'humeur à rire.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu te sois blessé à l'entraînement.

\- Ben tiens, vu que quand ça arrive, on sait tous les deux très bien à qui je le dois deux fois sur trois...

\- Précisément, confirma Sougo sans chercher à nier. Donc, tu te serais fait ça comment ?

\- Je ne passe pas ma vie avec toi, tu sais.

\- Tu en passes déjà une beaucoup trop grande partie... Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que ma sœur a saigné hier, elle aussi.

Il guetta une réaction chez Toushirou qui resta plongé dans son verre.

\- Elle dit avoir saigné du nez, alors que ça ne lui arrive jamais. Et aujourd'hui, je vois du sang sur ton kimono.

Le verre de son aîné heurta la table avec brutalité.

\- Attends un peu, tu m'accuses de quoi, au juste ?

\- Tu es très rapide à te sentir accusé, dis-moi.

Le bras de Toushirou passa soudain par-dessus la table pour aller saisir l'avant du kimono de Sougo.

\- Tu vas beaucoup trop loin.

Sous le regard inquiet des restaurateurs et des quelques clients présents, il le lâcha avant de se laisser lentement retomber sur son siège, le fusillant du regard. Puis il s'attela à terminer son repas, avec des mouvements plus brusques qu'à l'accoutumée. Après avoir l'espace d'un instant donné l'impression de vouloir répliquer, Sougo finit par reprendre lui aussi ses baguettes, sans un mot de plus.

Les deux paires d'yeux restèrent rivées sur leurs plats respectifs, au grand soulagement de tous. Mais il était clair que le cerveau de Toushirou continuer à fulminer, au point même qu'on croirait voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, tandis que les rouages de celui de son cadet tournaient à toute vitesse sous ses cheveux châtains.

Il examina de plus près la théorie qui y avait germé sous le coup de l'émotion ; avait-il dépassé les bornes en sous-entendant clairement que son kouhai aurait pu frapper sa chère grande sœur ?

Honnêtement, oui. Définitivement oui.

Hijikata était un connard, c'était un fait, mais il n'était pas _ce genre_ de connard.

S'il avait voulu être optimiste, il aurait dit que c'était déjà ça.

Néanmoins, il ne s'en sentait pas d'humeur. Car cette théorie somme toute absurde avait laissé place à une autre, plus insidieuse, plus tordue, mais aussi plus crédible.

Beaucoup de ses proches ne le voyaient encore que comme un petit garçon. De fait, il sortait à peine de l'enfance, et avait de surcroît une petite taille et un visage toujours poupin. Mais il venait tout de même de fêter ses douze ans, et il comprenait certaines choses qui lui auraient échappées peu d'années auparavant.

Il voyait bien comment les garçons agissaient avec les filles qu'ils cherchaient à ramener chez eux. Ça ment, ça piège, ça agit comme les braconniers qui posent des collets dans la forêt. Ils en discutaient régulièrement entre eux, dehors, sans aucune gêne. Une fois, il avait sans même le vouloir surpris une conversation entre plusieurs types, et avait compris à sa grande stupeur, à travers ce que l'un d'eux disait, que c'était après Mitsuba qu'il en avait. Alors qu'il était généralement très sanguin, surtout concernant tout ce qui touchait à sa grande sœur, il s'était surpris lui-même à éprouver, certes de la colère, mais froide et lucide. Il avait identifié le type, avait attendu qu'il s'éloigne de tout témoin, puis... bref, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne serait plus une menace pour Mitsuba, ni pour aucune autre fille.

Hijikata ne se montrait bien sûr pas aussi explicite. S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il ne donnait même aucun signe d'une quelconque intention de ce genre. Et à ses yeux, ça le rendait encore plus suspect. Sa sœur était si gentille... Si ce type détestable quatre-vingts-dix-neuf pour cent de son temps décidait, pendant les un pour cent restants, de l'aider à soigner et éponger le sang d'une de ses blessures, aucun doute que celle-ci se sentirait redevable. Alors que le type bien, au premier écart de conduite, passera pour un enfoiré, l'enfoiré notoire, lui, passera pour un saint s'il n'a ne serait-ce que la décence de faire un écart en voiture pour ne pas écraser un chat. Ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. À nouveau et sans que le concerné ne le remarque, il jeta un regard haineux au responsable de ses tourments.

À ce compte-là, autant être un enfoiré !

OoOoOoOoOoO


	45. Quand un enfoiré devient un bon gars

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous durant cette période difficile... et que ce petit chapitre pourra vous offrir une distraction pendant quelques minutes.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Quand un enfoiré devient soudainement un bon gars, c'est souvent le signe que... Ah, je crois que ce titre existe déjà**

OoOoOoOoOoO

La paume de sa main gauche soutenant sa tête comme si elle risquait de tomber, Hijikata commençait à sentir poindre le début d'une migraine. La droite tapotait machinalement avec le manche d'un pinceau le document qu'il était en train de lire. Enfin, lire... Tenter de comprendre serait une formulation plus exacte. Non pas que l'écriture fût illisible, mais tout ça n'avait aucun putain de sens ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, la consigne avait été de relever les agissements d'une bande suspectée de trafiquer des armes ; mais certains passages étaient tellement chargés en détails rapportés anarchiquement, sans tri ni synthèse, notés au fil des pensées de l'inspecteur, qu'au final ce rapport posait plus de questions qu'il n'y répondait. Il lâcha un soupir, frustré : il allait encore devoir passer un savon à Yamazaki pour lui faire comprendre que n'étant pas dans sa tête, ce texte sûrement limpide pour lui ne l'était clairement pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- T'as l'air de saturer.

Il releva les yeux pour voir l'inconscient qui s'était présenté à son bureau sans frapper ; sans surprise, il identifia Sougo, qui aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, ne s'était jamais embarrassé de cette politesse élémentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il en rabaissant les yeux sur son rapport, tâchant de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'humeur pour s'occuper de lui.

Il les releva cependant lorsqu'un objet s'abattit avec force tintements sur le coin de son bureau, lui masquant le coin supérieur gauche de sa lecture.

\- Encore un rapport de Yamazaki ? Si ta tête explose, ça va en foutre partout. Fais un break, un peu.

Interdit, le vice commandant resta sans réagir tandis que le capitaine s'installait face à lui et saisissait d'une main la théière posée sur le plateau qu'il venait de déposer, d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée à l'odeur prometteuse.

\- Euh... Ça rime à quoi, ça ?

\- Quoi ? fit Sougo qui stoppa son geste après avoir rempli la première des deux tasses. Tu n'aimes pas ce thé ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Alors bois-le, lui intima-t-il en servant la deuxième. C'est bon pour les nerfs.

Bizarre. C'était beaucoup trop bizarre. Est-ce qu'un des trucs que le sale gosse mettait parfois dans sa mayonnaise avait fini par le faire halluciner ? Ce fut d'un geste presque mécanique qu'il prit sa tasse, Sougo ayant déjà saisi la sienne. L'hypothèse d'un piège était bien sûr la plus probable, mais c'était si grossier... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres, mais ne le toucha pas tout de suite, ne lâchant pas le capitaine des yeux ; celui-ci, sans paraître se soucier de la paire d'yeux qui le transperçait, leva sa tasse et en but la moitié d'une traite.

Et bien ça alors. Le petit sadique avait dû perdre un pari avec l'un de leurs collègues, il ne voyait que ça. Il plaignait sincèrement l'inconscient qui avait osé lui infliger un tel gage, il le paiera sûrement au centuple. Profitant simplement de ce que cela pouvait lui apporter, il but lui aussi une gorgée de son thé.

Qu'il recracha aussitôt.

\- C'est trop chaud ? s'étonna innocemment Sougo. Je l'avais pourtant laissé tiédir...

Mais quel idiot il faisait ! Il avait attendu que Sougo boive le premier, pensant que cela suffirait comme assurance que le thé était sûr ; mais il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier le fond de sa tasse avant qu'il ne le serve !

\- Non... Non non, j'ai juste avalé de travers...

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils devant le visage agité de tics nerveux de son aîné, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et finit sa tasse.

\- Écoute, Sougo... Merci pour le thé, mais il va falloir que je me remette au travail. Prise de tête ou pas, ça ne va pas se faire tout seul...

\- Comme tu voudras, fit Sougo en haussant les épaules avant de rassembler le service sur le plateau. Ça t'aura fait trente secondes de pause, c'est presque un record par rapport à d'habitude.

Hijikata garda son sourire figé jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon ait refermé la porte dans son dos. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, mais il ne laisserait pas le plaisir à ce petit enfoiré de profiter de la vision de son méfait. Autant se préparer dès maintenant, il lui faudrait garder l'air le plus naturel possible lorsqu'il aurait besoin de foncer aux toilettes... Attendez, il ne serait pas plus sage de vérifier dès maintenant s'il n'en avait pas bloqué l'accès d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

En fait, il ne devrait pas directement appeler une ambulance ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était vraiment très étrange.

Il s'était bien dit qu'à force d'expérimenter toutes sortes de substances peu recommandables que ce petit salopard sadique mettait habituellement dans sa mayonnaise, son estomac aurait fini par développer une certaine résistance. Mais là, il n'avait... Rien. Aucun symptôme, aucun mal de ventre, aucun trouble digestif d'aucune sorte. Serait-il devenu vicieux au point de l'empoisonner à petit feu ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, ça requérait trop de patience ainsi que la nécessité de lui en administrer des doses bien trop souvent...

\- Oh, Hijikata-san !

\- Hein ?

\- Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en avait presque oublié qu'il était en pleine patrouille, justement en la compagnie de l'objet de ses tourments.

\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose... Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si on pouvait s'arrêter au konbini avant de rentrer. Je n'ai plus de chewing-gums.

Machinalement, en pensant au konbini, Hijikata tapota sa propre poche.

\- Si tu veux. Il faut aussi que je me rachète des cigarettes, justement.

Arrivé devant le petit comptoir, il laissa Sougo commander le premier en revenant à son premier sujet de réflexion. Il repensa à son hypothèse du pari perdu : c'était peut-être bien la plus crédible, finalement. Même en prenant en compte le fait que Sougo était bon comédien, il ne montrait aucune trace de contrariété, ni de surprise, ni d'attente ou quoi que ce soit. Et même si pour le moment, il n'avait aucun agent envoyé à l'infirmerie dans un état précaire caractéristique d'une vengeance cruelle, seulement vingt-quatre heures étaient passées...

Lorsque Sougo s'écarta en rangeant ses chewing-gums dans sa poche, il vit que la vieille dame souriante tenait déjà un paquet de ses cigarettes préférées à la main. Forcément, il était un habitué et n'achetait jamais rien d'autre ici. Il sortit son portefeuille et commença à compter les billets, mais la vendeuse l'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Vos cigarettes sont déjà payées, monsieur le policier.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, la somme déjà en main.

\- Ce jeune homme a déjà réglé pour vous deux...

Il se retourna vivement pour voir Sougo qui s'éloignait à grands pas sur la route, en direction du quartier général.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu, Hijikata-san, notre drama commence dans quelques minutes et j'ai oublié de menacer quelqu'un pour qu'il nous l'enregistre.

D'accord. Jusqu'ici, c'était tout juste un peu étrange. Là, même avec ses standard, c'était franchement inquiétant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Choppez-le, vite !

\- Le laissez pas s'échapper !

Trop tard, le chef de la bande de patriotes jouishishi dont ils venaient de contrecarrer les plans avait réussi à s'enfuir, avec en sa possession le message codé qu'il avait, par l'intervention du Shinsengumi, échoué à transmettre à son complice, et qui renfermait la localisation d'une de leurs plus grandes planques d'armes.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il réussisse à se perdre dans la foule ! Deuxième division, coupez toutes les issues qui lui permettraient de quitter le périmètre sécurisé ! ordonna Hijikata à travers le talkie-walkie qu'il tenait à la main, son sabre dans l'autre, alors qu'il courrait derrière le criminel en tâchant de ne pas le perdre de vue.

\- Compris !

\- Première division, il devrait arriver sur votre position, préparez-vous à l'intercepter !

\- Chuis prêt, répondit la voix traînante de Sougo dans l'appareil.

La présence du vice-commandant à quelques mètres dans son dos dissuaderait leur cible d'essayer de se cacher ou d'entrer dans un bâtiment ; toutes les rues adjacentes qu'il aurait pu emprunter pour le semer étant occupées par les hommes d'Harada, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer sur la voie principale. Il devrait donc, juste après ce tournant, tomber sur Sougo et son équipe... Si celui-ci était bien en place...

Il commençait à fatiguer, de toute évidence ; Hijikata l'avait presque rattrapé lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle en question. Et ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les bazookas de la division du capitaine sadique.

\- Coucou.

Et lui, Hijikata, était juste derrière. Oh merde.

Il plongea aussitôt, mais c'était inutile... Il était bien trop près...

La détonation lui vrilla les tympans, il serra les dents en attendant le choc...

Mais le choc ne vint pas. Tout juste le souffle de l'explosion dérangea-t-elle ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il osa ouvrir les yeux, avant de se redresser sur un coude : un cratère fumait à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, autour duquel s'agitaient les agents de la première division.

\- Oh, tu as perdu quelque chose par terre ?

Sougo s'était arrêté derrière lui, son bazooka dont le canon était encore chaud reposant négligemment sur son épaule.

\- Euh... Mon insigne, bredouilla-t-il en montrant son badge qui avait justement glissé hors de sa poche, incapable d'improviser quelque chose de mieux.

\- Ah, fit simplement Sougo, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas été retrouvée par quelqu'un qui aurait pu te la piquer !

\- ...

\- Ça va, fais pas cette tête, je rigolais. Bon, les gars ont ramassé ce type, enfin, ce qu'il en reste...

Hijikata l'écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre. Il avait réussi à tirer sur ce mec en l'évitant lui ? Alors qu'il était juste derrière ? Comment avait-il fait ? Non, ça, ce n'était pas la question, ce gosse était un tireur émérite, la question était de savoir _pourquoi_ il l'avait fait ? C'était une occasion en or, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de se fatiguer à se trouver des justifications...

\- ... Du coup, ça s'est bien passé, conclut Sougo. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent les connections de son cerveau pour se rétablir. Il se releva, rangea son insigne et réarrangea ses vêtements avec une expression neutre, comme si tout ça était parfaitement naturel.

\- Allez fouiller ce type pour retrouver le message qu'il portait. Vu l'étui protecteur dans lequel il était conservé, il devrait être en assez bon état. Occupe-toi de le transmettre à l'équipe de décryptage. Il faut que j'aille faire lever les barrages, si les journalistes viennent vous poser des questions, renvoyez-les vers moi pour que je les envoie chier. Pas un mot sur la planque d'armes, bien entendu.

\- Compris.

Sans plus de commentaires, il rejoignit ses hommes qui avaient fini par tirer leur cible du jour du cratère qui balafrait maintenant la route. Encore un petit excès de zèle qui allait faire râler les riverains...

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Toushi, je crois qu'on va bientôt manquer de papier... Je viens d'ouvrir le dernier paquet...

\- Je sais, je l'ai déjà marqué dans la liste de matériel à commander.

\- Ah, bien.

Le silence se réinstalla entre le commandant et le vice-commandant, installés de part et d'autre du plan de travail alors qu'ils profitaient d'un moment de répit pour se plonger dans une pile de paperasse en retard, troublé de temps à autre par le froissement d'une feuille, le bruit étouffé d'un coup de tampon ou le craquement du briquet d'Hijikata.

\- Kondo, demanda celui-ci au bout d'un moment, vous ne trouvez pas que Sougo est bizarre en ce moment ?

\- Bizarre ? répondit distraitement son supérieur en parcourant des yeux un document particulièrement obscur. Tu trouves ? Je me disais justement qu'il était plutôt calme ces derniers jours. On n'a pas eu de destruction par bazooka depuis un moment, il termine ses patrouilles jusqu'au bout sans s'arrêter pour dormir et il m'a rendu un rapport impeccable et dans les temps, hier.

\- Donc, nous sommes bien d'accord. Vous avez une idée de ce qui lui prend ?

\- Aucune, mais je m'étonne de t'entendre t'en plaindre... J'aurais plutôt pensé que ça te réjouirait.

\- Je ne me plains pas, répliqua Hijikata en levant un instant un regard irrité du formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir. je préfère juste éviter de me faire une fausse joie. Tenez, il y a besoin de votre tampon là.

\- Passe... Allons, il n'y a pas de raison de se montrer pessimiste. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de mûrir ?

\- Sans aller jusqu'à être pessimiste, je ne veux pas non plus croire bêtement aux miracles.

Il se tut un instant le temps de décrypter un paragraphe particulièrement fastidieux, avant de finalement remplir le champ à compléter d'un laconique « sans objet ».

\- De toute façon, reprit-il, il n'y a pas que ça...

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas seulement son travail... C'est aussi... Vis-à-vis de moi en particulier...

Posant enfin le document particulièrement chiant sur la pile des « terminés », il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du plafond, pensif.

\- J'ai presque peur de le dire à voix haute parce que ça me donnerait l'impression qu'il pourrait défoncer cette porte sur l'instant et me trancher en deux pour l'affront, mais... Il se comporte de façon quasiment... Normale avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kondo dont l'incongruité de l'information avait réussi à le faire relever le nez de son dossier. C'est à ce point ?

\- Pour que je le remarque, il faut vraiment que ce soit flagrant...

\- Il aurait enfin décidé de tourner la page ? supposa le commandant, songeur, en s'éventant machinalement avec un paquet de feuilles de papier.

\- D'un coup, comme ça ? Ça paraît difficile à croire. Vous n'avez pas vu les fiches de paye de ce mois-ci ?

\- Elles sont là... Mais alors quoi, dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne vois que deux possibilités... Soit il me prépare un sale tour, soit il a autre chose en tête qui le distrait en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir en tête ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas nous refaire une affaire Rokkaku.

C'était peu probable, ceci dit... il ne se contentait pas de le laisser tranquille, il se comportait de façon presque... Amicale. C'était très perturbant. Pour cette raison, il pencherait plutôt pour la première hypothèse.

\- Je vais tâcher de le garder à l'œil, si ça peut te rassurer... Tiens, tu peux vérifier ça ? C'est le dernier rapport de Zaki...

\- Pas encore !

\- Ce n'est pas très long, c'était une planque de même pas une semaine...

Hijikata grommela en saisissant le papier de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'en sera arrivé qu'au stade deux de sa « démence anpanique »...

\- On ne dit pas « anpanesque » ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre n'existe, mais il faudrait l'inventer rien que pour lui...

Quelques minutes de silence s'ensuivirent durant lesquelles tous deux restèrent plongés dans leur travail respectif.

\- Peut-être qu'il a une petite amie ? déclara soudainement Kondo.

\- Qui, Yamazaki ?

\- Mais non, Sougo !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Ça expliquerait qu'il s'assagisse, et qu'il ait les pensées trop occupées pour penser à ses bêtises !

Cette pensée semblait lui faire le plus grand plaisir. Hijikata, lui, esquissa une grimace.

\- Connaissant les... Euh... « Préférences » de Sougo, je doute que ça le pousse à s'assagir. Et ça n'expliquerait pas non plus pourquoi il me laisse tranquille.

\- Peut-être qu'il essaie de te mettre dans de bonnes dispositions parce qu'il veut te demander des conseils ? suggéra Kondo. Tiens, il faudra que tu voies ça aussi, c'est toi qui t'occupes de la prochaine réunion, demain... C'est au sujet des plans de formation...

\- Des conseils ? répéta Hijikata, interdit, en saisissant le dossier qu'il lui tendait. Quel genre de conseils il pourrait attendre de moi ?

\- C'est évident, non ? C'est toi qui plaît le plus aux femmes, dans tout le Shinsengumi, il doit vouloir des trucs pour la séduire ! Je me demande bien de qui il s'agit ! se réjouit Kondo, aux anges.

Hijikata lâcha un soupir las en écartant le rapport de Yamazaki qu'il garderait pour un moment où il aurait du café sous la main, pour à la place parcourir le dernier document remis par Kondo.

\- Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, Kondo-san. Si une telle chose devait se produire un jour, d'une, je plains sincèrement la malheureuse victime, de deux, je serais la dernière personne à qui il viendrait demander des conseils. En supposant qu'il estime en avoir besoin, ce qui exige déjà de moi un gros effort d'imagination, il se tournera sans doute vers quelqu'un de plus qualifié.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- En fait... Oui, tu as sûrement raison, approuva-t-il avec un sourire encore plus large, il viendra sûrement me voir moi en premier lieu ! Ah ah, après tout, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine !

Hijikata dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. En réalité, il avait pensé à ce crétin frisé des Yorozuya, ces deux-là étant hélas assez similaires par bien des aspects. Mais autant laisser croire à Kondo ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans ce genre de débat avec lui.

\- Si vous le dites...

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoutèrent quoi que ce soit, et on aurait pu croire la conversation close ; jusqu'à ce que Kondo ne lève à nouveau les yeux vers son camarade pour lui poser une question, et qu'il put constater que ceux d'Hijikata s'étaient écarquillés, immobilisés en pleine lecture.

\- Euh... Toushi, tu as un problème ?

\- Ça y est, j'ai compris.

\- ... Le rapport de Zaki ?

\- Sougo. Je sais pourquoi il se montre si adorable en ce moment.

\- Sérieusement ? Alors, le pressa-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a... Un culot monumental.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Est-ce que vous savez comment je peux joindre le service de formation ? l'interrompit Hijikata qui regardait toujours son document.

\- Tu as un numéro de téléphone en haut à gauche, mais ne change pas de...

\- Je sors, l'interrompit-il, il faut que je les appelle. Tant qu'on y est, vous pourrez vérifier et mettre votre tampon sur le dernier ordre de mission qu'on nous a envoyé ? Il faut aussi que je le présente à la réunion de demain.

\- Attends, Toushi !

Trop tard. Ah, c'était lui tout craché, ça ! Il lui collait des inquiétudes, et dès qu'il s'agissait de se laisser aider à les résoudre, monsieur faisait cavalier seul ! Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis son adolescence !

Bon, au moins, se rassura-t-il, à en juger par l'expression qu'il avait avant de sortir, ça ne semblait pas être un problème trop grave...

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Voilà qui va clore la réunion d'aujourd'hui, conclut Hijikata. Ah, si, une dernière chose. Il faut que j'envoie les dossiers d'inscription pour les prochaines formations facultatives, alors on va régler ça maintenant...

Les agents qui avaient amorcé un premier mouvement pour se lever ne prirent pas la peine de se réinstaller trop confortablement. Connaissant leur vice-commandant, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes. Ces formations étaient, à quelques exceptions près, une bouillie théorique indigeste et, de leur point de vue d'hommes de terrain ayant appris leur métier sur le tas, totalement inutiles. Le vice-commandant était également de cet avis, raison pour laquelle il ne se montrait guère sévère envers la mauvaise volonté de ces hommes à en profiter.

\- On aura vite fait le tour, déclara-t-il. Déjà, Yamazaki, je t'inscris d'office à la formation administrative, tu es d'accord ?

\- B... Bien sûr, vice-commandant. C'est une très bonne idée, j'allais justement vous le proposer...

Sa docilité lui attira quelques regards surpris. C'était bien la troisième fois qu'Hijikata le forçait à faire cette formation, dans l'espoir qu'il finisse enfin par savoir écrire un rapport correctement, ce qui lui valait à chaque fois de se prendre la tête avec l'inspecteur – rien d'étonnant, cette formation était sans doute la plus rébarbative de toutes. Nombreux étaient ceux à penser qu'il le lui imposait essentiellement pour se venger des maux de tête et du travail supplémentaire qu'amenait avec lui chacun de ses rapports, plutôt que par réel espoir de le voir s'améliorer, vu le manque d'efficacité des deux précédentes. Aussi, sa réaction avait de quoi étonner. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que sa raquette préférée était actuellement retenue en otage dans le bureau du vice-commandant ; une idée soufflée à ce dernier par Sougo, dont les tendances sadiques prouvaient par là leur utilité. C'était si simple qu'il était étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il faut dire que chaque fois qu'il le prenait en flagrant délit, il avait davantage le réflexe de lui infliger un blâme immédiat plutôt que de chercher à en tirer avantage.

\- Par contre, Seizou, poursuivit-il, est-ce que suivre _encore_ la formation Hygiène et Sécurité te sera vraiment utile ?

\- Absolument ! s'enflamma aussitôt l'agent. Il est nécessaire de mettre régulièrement nos connaissances à jour pour...

\- Oui, oui, d'accord !

Inutile de débattre avec cette espèce de maniaque, de toute façon, il n'avait aucune véritable raison de lui empêcher de faire les formations qu'il voulait. Espérons juste qu'il n'en revienne pas encore avec des idées stupides.

\- Ah, fit-il comme s'il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, et Sougo, j'ai bien reçu ta feuille d'inscription...

S'ils avaient été surpris concernant Yamazaki, les regards qui se tournèrent cette fois vers le premier capitaine était estomaqués : comment, lui qui s'ennuyait au point de faire la sieste pendant les patrouilles, qui ne jurait que par la pratique et qui mettait un point d'honneur à en faire le moins possible tant que ça n'incluait pas la violence, s'était inscrit de sa propre initiative à une formation non-obligatoire ? Ils trouvaient déjà son comportement inhabituel depuis quelques jours, là, il commençait carrément à leur faire peur !

\- Vous avez demandé une formation, capitaine ?

\- Mais laquelle ? s'écria Kamiyama, désespéré de ne pas avoir été au courant pour pouvoir suivre l'exemple de son capitaine adoré.

\- Armes lourdes et Explosifs, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Quoi ? Elle était proposée ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue dans la liste !

\- Est-ce que tu as _regardé_ la liste ?

\- Euh...

Armes lourdes et Explosifs, une des seules formations pour lesquelles les hommes du Shinsengumi étaient prêts à faire des heures supplémentaires. Passionnante, très utile, et généreuse en exercices pratiques au potentiel, il fallait le dire, destructeur. Un rêve pour un passionné de, mettons, de bazooka.

Elle avait cependant l'inconvénient de générer des dépenses conséquentes, et pour cette raison, n'était proposée que très occasionnellement et son nombre de places était limité. Pour en tirer le meilleur parti et éviter de ne compter que des types ne cherchant qu'à s'amuser et qui ne tireraient pas un grand intérêt de cette formation prestigieuse, l'inscription nécessitait l'approbation de trois supérieurs hiérarchiques, et... Oh... Ooooh, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place dans le cerveau des agents. Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers le vice-commandant : s'ils avaient compris, il avait forcément compris lui aussi. Celui-ci conservait cependant un visage impassible, de même que Sougo qui attendait qu'il poursuive.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà le tampon de Kondo ? Et celui de Matsudaira ?

\- Oui, je l'ai croisé l'autre jour, j'en ai profité pour lui demander.

Logique, c'était les deux seuls supérieurs hiérarchiques dont il était assez proche pour espérer obtenir leur approbation. Ça avait sans doute été un jeu d'enfant avec le premier, quand au second, avec qui il partageait sa passion déraisonnée de la gâchette, il n'avait pas dû être difficile à convaincre non plus.

\- Il ne manque donc que le mien, conclut Hijikata.

Tous les agents retenaient leur souffle. Ils avaient l'impression d'être devant une série télé. Ils tentaient de déchiffrer quelque chose sur le visage de leur chef, le plus transparent des deux, mais il prenait un soin particulier à ne rien laisser paraître. Le visage tout aussi neutre, Sougo inclina la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

\- Et du coup ?

Hijikata haussa les épaules.

\- ... Ma foi, je ne vois aucune raison de te le refuser.

L'observateur très attentif, et ayant une connaissance aiguë de la psychologie de Sougo aurait pu déceler, l'espace d'un instant, l'étincelle de jubilation s'allumer dans son œil ; la vision ne dura qu'une seconde, avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'un hochement de tête en reprenant son masque neutre habituel.

\- Par contre, reprit Hijikata en agitant le formulaire, je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir me remplir ça à nouveau.

\- J'ai fait une erreur quelque part ? s'étonna Sougo en haussant les sourcils.

Il avait pourtant fait très attention...

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, c'est le formulaire qui est devenu obsolète.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La date a été changée... Mais ne t'en fais pas, vu que tu t'y es pris en avance, tu restes prioritaire.

Les agents purent remarquer un très léger froncement de sourcils chez leur jeune capitaine, comme s'il se montrait tout à coup suspicieux.

\- Ah... Et à quand est-il reporté ?

\- Dans deux mois.

\- Deux mois ?

\- Mais pourquoi un tel décalage, vice-commandant ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache... Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'organisation, moi, je ne fais que transmettre.

Le vice-commandant n'était pas aussi bon comédien que son subordonné. Sa cigarette seule avait du mal à cacher son sourire, qui n'avait échappé à personne, et sûrement pas à Sougo dont les yeux s'était agrandis, comme réalisant dans quel genre de guet-apens il venait de tomber.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, non ? Depuis le temps que tu voulais la faire, deux mois de plus ou de moins... Il te suffira de remplir le nouveau formulaire et de me le passer, je le transmettrai à la date prévue, soit deux semaines avant... Après y avoir apposé mon approbation en temps utile, bien entendu.

À ce moment-là, les témoins de la scène crurent l'espace d'un instant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à assister à la tentative de meurtre la plus brutale et déterminée de leur capitaine à l'égard d'Hijikata depuis bien longtemps, d'une de celles qui auraient eu des chances de marcher. L'éclat dans son regard n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il avait été là. Ils en étaient aussi sûrs que du fait que le vice-commandant avait le bras assez long pour faire changer la date d'une formation si celle-ci ne l'arrangeait pas.

Plutôt que d'y céder, Sougo adressa un sourire affable particulièrement inquiétant avant de répondre d'un ton égal :

\- Bien sûr. Aucun problème.

Hijikata hocha la tête avant de demander à une assemblée médusée s'il n'y avait pas d'autres demandes. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était suicidaire ; mais à ce moment-là, il ne parvenait pas à le regretter le moins du monde. Il allait devoir défendre férocement sa peau, plus férocement encore que d'habitude, mais les six semaines de tranquillité qui s'annonçaient en valaient clairement le coup.

Et vu qu'il y avait tout de même un risque non négligeable pour qu'il y reste... Il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter un peu.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	46. A être trop gentil on se casse les dents

J'ai réalisé que je me suis attaquée par deux fois à l'une des peurs enfantines d'Hijikata, mais que j'avais toujours négligé l'autre... Allez, tourmentons-le encore un peu !

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **À vouloir être trop gentil, on se casse les dents**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ça, c'était une journée comme je les aime. Il a fait beau depuis ce matin, les gars étaient motivés à l'entraînement, aucun accident à déplorer, et Sougo a encore admirablement progressé rien que depuis la veille : j'ai eu un blanc de bien dix secondes quand il m'a lancé son « on a fini, Kondo-san, ça fait six-zéro pour moi » après moins d'une demi-minute de combat. Son adversaire n'était pourtant pas n'importe qui : un vieux briscard, pas méchant mais costaud, qui avait l'habitude d'écumer les routes pleines de bandits – davantage des voyous à la petite semaine de que véritables combattants, mais tout de même – qui nous avait rencontrés tout récemment et qui est venu s'entraîner avec nous pour la première fois cet après-midi. Il a eu l'air assez irrité lorsque, une fois l'échauffement et le travail des frappes terminés, nous avons commencé les duels et que, sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui ai assigné Sougo comme adversaire. Je n'ai, dans un premier temps, pas compris pourquoi. J'ai compris après, lorsque ses nouveaux camarades sont venus le réconforter, abattu comme si le monde venait de s'effondrer sur sa tête ; il parlait déjà de quitter le dojo, qu'il n'était pas digne...

Il est vrai qu'à force de le voir tous les jours, j'oublie parfois que pour un œil inconnu, Sougo n'est qu'un petit enfant, et qu'un petit enfant n'est pas censé mettre un « six-zéro » à un combattant éprouvé en trente secondes. Oups... C'était maladroit de ma part, sans aucun doute. Enfin, ça s'est arrangé, je crois, il a eu l'air rassuré de voir, par la suite, que ses pairs adultes n'en menaient pas plus large face à notre petit prodige, qui a semble-t-il mis un soin particulier à lui montrer que le problème ne venait pas de lui. Il l'aime bien, je crois. Enfin, c'est toujours assez difficile à dire quand on parle de Sougo, mais je pense que c'est le cas. En tout cas, ce type, Harada, s'est engagé à revenir. Une bonne séance d'entraînement, un nouveau camarade, c'est une bonne journée pour moi. Et histoire de bien la finir, une fois tous fourbus de bonne fatigue, j'ai été invité par cette chère Mitsuba à partager le repas de ce soir avec elle et son frère. Bon, évidemment, il faut être habitué : pour dire vrai, à la première bouchée de nouilles au sarrasin que j'ai mangée à sa table, j'avais cru que l'intérieur de ma bouche, de ma gorge et de mon estomac allait fondre. J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir pris des pâtes entre mes baguettes, pas un charbon ardent ! J'aurais peut-être dû demander avant d'où venait cette couleur rouge. Enfin, au final, quelques minutes et litres d'eau plus tard, j'étais davantage gêné par les excuses confuses de Mitsuba et l'expression coupable de Sougo, qui s'en est voulu de ne pas avoir pensé à me prévenir. Il faut dire que lui y est habitué... Je leur ai assuré que ce n'était rien, que j'avais juste été un peu surpris par le piment, mais je crois que je n'ai pas été très crédible avec les larmes qui coulait de mes yeux et mes oreilles qui fumaient. Toujours est-il que, pour son invitation suivante, elle n'avait que légèrement épicé le plat, elle et son frère complétant à leur goût dans leur assiette. Enfin, « légèrement »... Tout est relatif, quoi. Je m'y suis peu à peu habitué moi aussi, bien que j'ai gardé l'habitude de prendre de toutes petites bouchées. Avec le recul, c'est assez drôle : elle ne semble avoir aucune conscience de l'effet que les louches de piment et épices diverses dont elle accompagnait sa nourriture pouvaient avoir sur la plupart des gens. Un peu comme Toushi avec la mayonnaise. En parlant de Toushi...

Quand je dis que j'ai passé une excellente journée, c'est à un détail près.

Quand j'ai réussi à faire intégrer notre dojo à cette épine parmi les voyous, je savais d'avance que ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Il avait un caractère difficile, était constamment sur la défensive et n'avait aucune notion – ou il les avait oubliées – de sociabilité. Je m'étais toutefois dit que ça valait le coup, qu'il s'adoucirait avec temps... Je n'ai pas eu tout à fait tort sur ce point, heureusement, il est à présent possible de s'approcher de lui à moins de deux mètres sans qu'il dégaine. Enfin, s'il s'agit d'une personne qu'il connaît, évidemment. Et qui se rapproche potentiellement plus d'un allié que d'un ennemi. Et s'il ne tirera pas son arme, il le gardera quand même soigneusement à l'œil. Enfin bref, ça reste une amélioration. Il ne se métamorphosera pas pour autant, encore moins si vite. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas inquiété, aujourd'hui, de le voir redevenu taciturne et méfiant à l'entraînement : il l'est toujours lorsqu'un nouveau venu débarque. Et là également, il s'agit d'une situation meilleure qu'elle ne l'était au début. Quand les premiers élèves ont commencé à intégrer le dojo, ça le rendait carrément agressif, ce qui n'encourageait pas les bonnes volontés à affluer, il fallait bien le dire. Il m'est arrivé deux ou trois fois de courir à la suite d'un malheureux qui s'était enfui à l'extérieur pour lui assurer que Toushi n'allait pas le mordre, enfin ! Puis, petit à petit, quand le dojo a commencé à se remplir, il a cessé de montrer les dents. Il se contente maintenant, chaque fois qu'un nouveau débarque, de l'observer en silence de son coin, attendant quelques jours avant de se faire une opinion, qui, au final, n'était jamais mauvaise. Et même alors que celle-ci n'était pas encore arrêtée, il gardait son attitude renfermée pour les moments où il était en sa présence, soit pendant les entraînements.

C'est pourquoi le voir tirer la gueule alors que celui d'aujourd'hui était terminé depuis plusieurs heures, et que nous partagions actuellement un bon repas chez les Okita, donc en terrain connu, est inhabituel.

Même s'il n'est jamais bavard, il s'assoit toujours à table avec nous, fait preuve de politesse élémentaire et s'efforce toujours de finir ce que Mitsuba lui sert, par respect pour son hospitalité, et ce bien que je sois bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Aujourd'hui, il a tout simplement refusé de se joindre à nous, prétextant dans un marmonnement « ne pas avoir faim ». Ça fait près d'une heure qu'il est assis dans son coin, tout seul, sans décrocher un mot, la moitié du visage cachée par la paume de la main sur laquelle il s'appuie. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le mettre en rogne aujourd'hui. Vu qu'il s'était tenu plutôt en retrait, même Sougo n'avait guère trouvé d'occasion de venir le taquiner. Et même quand c'est le cas, il l'oublie en général assez vite. Personne n'avait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui serait de nature à le vexer... À moins que je ne l'aie pas remarqué ? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne piste... Quand quelque chose le contrarie, il est du genre à s'emporter sur le champ et à grand bruit, pas à ruminer tout seul dans son coin. Non, à priori, il n'a aucune raison de se montrer aussi désagréable.

\- Toushirou-san, s'inquiète Mitsuba, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas au moins un mochi ? Ou un beignet de crevette ? Ce n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide après un entraînement...

C'est au moins la troisième fois qu'elle essaie, en vain, de lui faire manger quelque chose. Cette fois encore, seul un marmonnement qui, dans le meilleur des cas, pourrait se traduire par « non merci » lui répond. Il commence à m'échauffer les oreilles. Qu'il fasse sa mauvaise tête, c'était une chose, mais Mitsuba ne mérite certainement pas ça.

\- Toushi, lui dis-je d'un ton ferme, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter. Et lâche ta tête, elle ne va pas tomber.

\- Ça, c'est pas encore dit.

\- Sougo, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît...

\- Toushirou-san est sans doute simplement fatigué, intervint Mitsuba avec un regard rassurant. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher ? Il y aura des restes si tu as faim pendant la nuit.

Je vois bien qu'elle essaie d'apaiser la situation pour ne pas que je l'engueule ; je n'insiste pas, c'est elle la maîtresse de maison et je ne veux pas l'embarrasser sous son toit, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Comme s'il avait capté mes pensées, il se lève avec un « ouais, je vais faire ça » avant de se replier dans la petite pièce gracieusement prêtée par Mitsuba pour l'accueillir. Vu que cela cause visiblement du souci à celle-ci, je fais comme si de rien n'était et je poursuis la conversation et mon plat comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Mais demain, il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion, lui et moi. C'est une chose qu'il soit un peu sauvage, mais il y a des limites. Je devrais pouvoir l'attraper après l'entraînement ; si je lui parle de ça devant quelqu'un, Sougo en particulier, aucun doute qu'il va se sentir humilié, se braquer, et j'aurais fait pire que mieux. Mais si j'arrive à lui parler seul à seul, je devrais pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Il va comprendre. C'est un imbécile, mais ce n'est pas un crétin.

Ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Merci, Kondo-san ! À demain même heure ?

\- Toujours à la même heure, on change seulement quand la nuit commence à tomber plus tôt... À demain, Harada !

Finalement, leur nouveau kouhai avait plutôt bien digéré le fait de se faire damer le score par un enfant. Il avait même tenu à affronter Sougo encore une fois aujourd'hui, afin de comprendre ce qui devait être amélioré dans sa technique ; ce qui lui a sans doute été profitable, le « petit prodige », comme il l'avait qualifié, ayant été d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Il semblait d'ailleurs toujours aussi enthousiaste, sautillant un peu partout comme s'il n'avait pas plusieurs heures d'entraînement dans les jambes. Harada salua avec chaleur ses deux autres senpaï avant de partir ; si Sougo lui a rendu volontiers son salut, Toushi, lui, qui à nouveau, n'avait pas décroché un mot de la journée, sembla ignorer tout simplement son existence et ne bougea pas de sa position, la même que la veille dans la pièce à vivre des Okita, affalé sur une des marches du dojo et la tête reposant dans une de ses mains. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'attacher convenablement les cheveux ce matin, ceux-ci pendant tristement d'un côté de sa tête ; et, plus alarmant encore, il avait pratiquement bâclé les exercices d'aujourd'hui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle...

\- Tu veux que je vous raccompagne, Sougo ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ane-ue a dit que vous pouviez rester manger aussi ce soir, si vous voulez !

\- C'est très gentil ! Tu viens, Toushi ?

Je trouverai bien un moyen de le prendre à part un instant... Ça lui laissera la nuit pour cogiter, ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais alors que j'attends qu'il se lève, il me lance un regard en coin, sans bouger de sa place.

\- Partez sans moi. Je vais rester seul ce soir.

\- Hein ?

Voilà autre chose ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouveauté ?

\- Mais où tu vas dormir ?

\- Dans le vieux dojo, comme d'habitude...

\- Comment ça, comme d'habitude ? T'y as pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines ! intervient Sougo qui, ne nous voyant pas le suivre, était revenu sur ses pas.

\- De quoi j'me mêle...

\- Toushi, ne lui parle pas comme ça, il ne t'a rien fait ! Et il est normal qu'on se pose la question, non ?

Il hausse les épaules, le regard fuyant, avant de répondre du bout des lèvres, comme si le simple fait de nous parler lui était douloureux.

\- 'Juste envie d'être un peu seul.

\- Roooh, arrête un peu de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Ane-ue a ramené de la mayonnaise du magasin en plus, tu ne vas pas lui faire avoir acheté ça pour rien ?

Bien qu'un très vague intérêt se soit allumé dans son regard, celui qu'il lance à Sougo est davantage circonspect.

\- Je rêve ou tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Ben quoi ? Tu me fais de la peine !

Mon petit élève s'interrompt toutefois quand je lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

\- Comme tu voudras... Mais on te revoit quand même demain à l'entraînement ?

\- Hum.

J'apprécie que Sougo fasse preuve d'une telle bonne volonté – surtout à l'égard de Toushi, ce n'est pas fréquent – mais je sens qu'il est inutile d'insister. Il est fermé comme une huître. Je suis cependant de plus en plus inquiet, en particulier devant le manque de conviction dans sa réponse. Il faudrait peut-être que je passe le voir dans son repaire ce soir, histoire d'essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas... Mais ça risque aussi de le braquer encore plus... Enfin, pour le moment, mieux vaut peut-être lui laisser de l'espace ?

\- Tu dis bonsoir, Sougo ?

\- À demain, Hijikata !

Et bien, il est vraiment dans un jour souriant, aujourd'hui ! Si le fait que, dans un accès de compassion, il se soit montré brièvement gentil avec Toushi était une première et a déjà de quoi faire lever un sourcil, je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu qu'il aille lui faire un câlin en jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais avant que je puisse me remettre de ma surprise, Toushi avait poussé un hurlement. Pas de colère ou de surprise, mais visiblement... De douleur.

Il repousse rudement Sougo qui, sans comprendre, a plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Sale petit... éructe-t-il avec difficulté en se tenant la joue, comme s'il avait du mal à actionner sa mâchoire. Je vais te...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Toushi ? Sougo, tu l'a mordu ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? Ça va pas, non ?

Évidemment, c'était stupide. Mais Toushi semble _vraiment_ souffrir. Ce fut lorsqu'il éloigna la main de sa joue, la tâtant prudemment du bout des doigts comme pour en évaluer les dégâts, que je me rendis compte qu'elle paraissait légèrement enflée...

\- Toushi, qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

\- Rien, répondit-il rapidement en rabattant ses cheveux sur sa joue pour la cacher.

\- Tu t'es blessé à l'entraînement ?

\- Mais non...

Il a beau essayer de fuir mon regard, il semble avoir compris que je ne le lâcherai pas, maintenant. Je tends l'oreille lorsqu'il lâche son soupir fataliste : j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- J'ai juste... Une petite rage de dent.

\- Une... rage de dents ?

\- Rien de bien grave, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans cet état depuis hier ? Il a juste mal aux dents ? Celui-là, alors ! Pour un peu, j'en aurais éclaté de rire, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me retienne. Sougo semble penser la même chose, à en juger par le « désolé, Hijikata » qu'il lui lâche pour la peine.

\- Désolé, mon cul ! lui crache-t-il en réponse. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il sache ?

Celui-là, quel parano quand il s'y met... Je veux bien qu'il ait mal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour raconter n'importe quoi. Sougo n'est pas vicieux à ce point !

\- On peut savoir depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état ?

\- Juste depuis avant-hier soir, grommelle-t-il en réponse.

C'était donc bien la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Et dire qu'aucun de nous n'a rien vu... Il a beau l'avoir caché, le renflement sur sa mâchoire saute aux yeux, à présent.

\- Ça, c'est à force de bouffer de la mayonnaise, suppose Sougo. C'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit.

\- Fous la paix à la mayonnaise, crétin !

Mauvaise approche, mon garçon ! Même s'il n'a sûrement pas tort. Toushi n'aime pas vraiment les sucreries, l'acidité de sa mayonnaise demeure la meilleur suspecte. Mais ça me fait penser...

\- Mais attends un peu... Tu arrives à peine à ouvrir la bouche, tu as quand même mangé quelque chose depuis deux jours ?

\- Évidemment...

\- Tu as mangé quoi ?

\- ...

\- Enfin, Toushi ! Tu ne peux pas te nourrir exclusivement de mayonnaise ! Que tu en tartines une demi-bouteille sur ton plat, passe encore, même si tu sais ce que j'en penses...

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est passé à une bouteille entière, Kondo-san, me rappelle Sougo.

En effet, maintenant qu'il le dit...

\- Enfin, peu importe, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

\- Et que voulez-vous que je mange d'autre, sans pouvoir mâcher ? me demande-t-il d'un ton aigre.

\- Du bouillon, de la soupe, commence à énumérer Sougo en comptant sur ses doigts, de la purée, de...

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, toi !

\- Ça suffit, Toushi ! Montre-moi, plutôt, au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête !

\- Vous ne touchez pas ! se braque-t-il aussitôt en plaquant de nouveau sa main en position défensive contre sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne vais pas toucher, espèce d'âne, je veux juste me faire une idée des dégâts !

Il m'a bien fallu dix minutes de plus pour le convaincre de me laisser jeter un œil à sa dent douloureuse, et même alors, il tenait son poing serré et armé, prêt à m'en coller une si j'osais essayer de le toucher.

\- Tu m'as tout l'air d'avoir une vilaine carie, finis-je par dire en me redressant. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un médecin au plus vite si tu ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave. Vu la tête que tu as, elle m'a l'air déjà bien avancée...

\- Sûrement pas !

Il a presque crié sa réponse avant de grimacer à nouveau de douleur. Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

\- Pourquoi ça, Toushi ?

\- Tu as peur du dentiste, Hijikata ?

La remarque de Sougo, lancée avec toute l'innocence typique de son âge, me fait éclater de rire.

\- Allons, Sougo, Toushi a passé l'âge ! Et il en a vu d'autres ! Sérieusement, Toushi, pourquoi ?

Son regard se fait à nouveau fuyant, comme à chaque fois qu'il essaye d'esquiver un sujet qu'il ne tient pas à aborder, avant de lâcher un rire nerveux.

\- Réfléchissez, Kondo-san... Avec la réputation que je me traîne et l'affection que me portent les gens, vous me voyez aller tranquillement toquer à la porte d'un dentiste ? S'il a autant les mains qui tremblent que le type de la supérette à chaque fois qu'il me voit... Vous lui confieriez vos dents, vous ?

Ah, alors c'était ça ? Et il ne pouvait pas juste le dire, cet idiot ?

\- Comment tu faisais lorsque tu étais malade ? lui demande Sougo, qui n'a l'air que de le croire à moitié.

\- J'attendais que ça passe, répond-il simplement.

\- Et bien tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne jamais avoir rien eu de trop grave ! Et d'avoir une santé solide !

Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Mais quel inconscient.

\- Enfin, je poursuis, quoi qu'il en soit, cette carie ne disparaîtra pas toute seule. Tu vas quand même devoir aller voir quelqu'un.

\- Laissez tomber. Je préfère risquer de perdre une seule dent que la totalité.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, Hijikata, intervient Sougo. Si tu ne fais rien, tu ne vas pas juste perdre ta dent proprement, elle va pourrir et se désagréger directement dans ta bouche. Ensuite, l'infection va se répandre et former un abcès plein de pus ; pour te faire une idée, visualise les ampoules que tu avais sur les mains au début de ton entraînement, et imagine-les sur tes gencives. Des dents, il ne va plus t'en rester beaucoup après ça. Et ça, c'est si tu as de la chance et que ça ne s'étend pas trop loin, dans le cas contraire, tu vas avoir droit à un abcès dans le cerveau, ce qui va fatalement finir par...

\- Merci Sougo, on a compris !

Comment il sait tout ça ? Ses livres d'école sont vraiment si détaillés ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, d'un coup, et Toushi a lui même un peu blanchi, bien qu'il ait toujours son ton bravache :

\- Comment t'as appris tout ça, toi ? T'envisage de te lancer dans le métier ? Sadique comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne pas...

\- Tu sais qu'à force de me répéter que je suis un sadique, je vais vraiment le devenir, et ce sera de ta faute.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Toushi, je reprends en m'éventant discrètement pour chasser la nausée qui m'a pris, je comprends ton problème... Tu n'as pas confiance, c'est normal...

\- Donc nous sommes bien d'accord !

\- Mais sois tranquille, j'ai la solution à ton problème.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais juste t'emmener voir le dentiste que je consulte.

\- Non, je... C'est inutile, je vous dis...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je lui assure, le docteur Takagi n'est pas le genre d'homme à écouter les ragots des gens...

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, il a pu les entendre malgré lui !

\- Aucun risque non plus. Pour cause, il est complètement sourd ! Je suis encore allé le consulter récemment, je lui ai parlé de notre dojo, de vous, et je peux te garantir qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui tu es. Ah, et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, il est très arrangeant. Vu qu'il est assez âgé, il échange volontiers ses soins contre des services !

Il ouvre la bouche comme pour protester à nouveau, mais il semble qu'il ne trouve rien à redire cette fois-ci. Ah ah, il a tellement l'habitude de râler qu'il ne parvient même pas à avoir l'air content ! Bon, vu à quel point sa dent a l'air de lui faire mal, je peux le lui pardonner.

\- Tu dois être soulagé, Hijikata ! renchérit Sougo avec un grand sourire. On se faisait tous du souci, tu sais, sans compter que ça te déconcentre complètement pour te battre... Rien que pour ton dernier duel, tout à l'heure, tu as failli te prendre un coup qui t'aurait fait sauter toutes tes dents. Ça aurait réglé ton problème, remarque...

\- Attends un peu que je te fasse sauter les tiennes !

\- Ça suffit, Toushi, Sougo n'y est pour rien ! lui dis-je en saisissant au passage le pied qu'il avait tenté d'envoyer vers son visage.

\- Ça va, je suis sûr que c'est juste des dents de lait...

\- Qui a des dents de lait ?

\- Bon, tu n'as de rien de spécial à faire demain matin, n'est-ce pas, Toushi ? je les interrompt avant que ça ne s'envenime. Je passerai te chercher et je t'y accompagne, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, non, non, c'est inutile, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'y emmener, je ne suis pas un gosse !

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il sache que tu viens de ma part. Il pourra te prendre entre deux rendez-vous.

\- Il est inutile de vous déranger pour ça, on ne peut pas juste lui téléphoner ?

\- Hijikaka, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans le fait qu'il était sourd ?

\- Euh...

\- Bien, alors c'est réglé, je déclare rapidement avant qu'il ne trouve autre chose. Allez, rentre donc avec nous maintenant que tu n'as plus de mauvaise excuse, Mitsuba était inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

\- Oui, viens à la maison, Hijikata, on lui demandera de te faire du bouillon.

\- Tu es bien gentil, ce soir, ça fait plaisir !

\- Je suis inquiet pour mon meilleur adversaire, me répond-il, l'œil brillant. Je vais m'ennuyer s'il meurt d'un abcès au cerveau, ou d'une nécrose de ses gencives, ou de...

\- _On t'a dit d'arrêter avec ça !_

Toushi a viré au verdâtre, à présent, et heureusement, Sougo n'insiste pas. Ça ne me plaît qu'à moitié quand ils ont cet air là. Comme si l'un des deux – Sougo, dans le cas présent – avait compris quelque chose qui m'échappe. Bon, dans l'absolu, je devrais plutôt me réjouir que ces deux-là finissent par tisser un lien, même si j'en suis un peu exclu, mais... À voir la lueur meurtrière dans l'œil de Toushi, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce lien soit des plus sains. Pas plus, pour être honnête, par l'expression un peu _trop_ innocente de Sougo...

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je suis rassurée que tu ailles mieux, Toushirou-san ! Mais tu aurais tout de même pu nous le dire. J'ai eu peur que ce soit ma cuisine qui ait été en cause...

\- Hmpf. Mais non...

Distrait par les paroles de Mitsuba, Toushi commit l'erreur de prendre une trop grosse gorgée de bouillon, et vira à lécarlate lorsque la brûlure du piment envahit sa bouche. Histoire d'épargner un peu son ego, je fais mine de ne rien voir, mais Sougo ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard moqueur qu'il fait de son mieux pour ignorer tandis qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre contenance.

\- Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiète Mitsuba, interprétant mal les larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Euh... Oui, un peu...

\- Tu devrais peut-être retourner le voir demain, si ce n'est pas...

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt d'un ton vif.

Cette histoire lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau encore plus que je ne le croyais, visiblement. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer au diable... Le docteur Takagi était loin d'être si terrible, pourtant. Il s'en est rendu compte, je pense, car il se reprend vite :

\- Je veux dire... Il m'avais averti que ça risquait de faire un peu mal dans la soirée... Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

\- Bien sûr, mais ne prends tout de même pas de risque. Je sais que tu n'es pas douillet, si tu as si mal que ça...

\- Je n'ai pas _tellement_ mal... Je... Je suis un peu contrarié d'avoir dû manquer l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, c'est tout, affirme-t-il en reprenant une gorgée – plus raisonnable – de bouillon. Je ne me suis pas vraiment dépensé aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois, fait-elle en hochant la tête, compréhensive. Tu pourras te rattraper demain.

\- Harada sera content de te voir dans ton état normal, intervint Sougo, la bouche pleine. Il était inquiet, il pensait que tu avais une dent contre lui.

\- Très drôle, répond Toushi d'un air sombre alors que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Il y en a au moins un qui a passé une bonne journée...

\- Excellente. Tu veux un peu de pain aux nouilles ?

\- Et toi, tu veux une tarte ? Je parle bien sûr d'une tarte dans ta...

\- Sougo, j'interviens alors, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien manger de solide jusqu'à demain...

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Désolé. Tiens, lui dit-il d'un ton étonnamment aimable en poussant son propre bol de soupe vers lui, si tu veux, je t'échange le reste de ma soupe contre ta part de pain aux nouilles. Je l'ai à peine touchée.

\- Elle ne te plaît pas, Sou-chan ? s'étonne Mitsuba. Tu la finis toujours, d'habitude...

\- Bien sûr que si, la rassura-t-il, mais vu qu'il ne peut manger que ça...

\- Ça, c'est gentil, sourit-elle. Toushirou-san, si tu veux, je peux te faire autre chose...

\- Merci, mais ça suffira, répondit-il d'un ton brusque en saisissant le bol de Sougo pour couper court et en le portant directement à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il le reposa, il resta immobile une seconde, deux secondes, avant virer cette fois au rouge brique et de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

\- Toushirou-san !

\- Toushi !

J'accours aussitôt près de lui pour lui porter secours ; et à la tête qu'il fait, il n'est pas bien difficile d'identifier l'origine du problème...

\- Sougo, je demande sans savoir quoi faire pour soulager ce pauvre Toushi qui semble au bord de l'agonie, je peux savoir quelle quantité de tabasco tu as mis là-dedans ?

\- Bah, pareil que d'habitude, répond-il d'un ton qui semble sincèrement surpris. Désolé, je n'y pensais plus...

\- 'En'eur, réussit tant bien que mal à cracher Toushi dont même le blanc de l'œil avait commencé à virer au rouge, 'e 'uis 'ûr 'e 'as 'is 'ou'e 'a 'ou'eille...

\- Je vais chercher du lait, déclara Mitsuba en se levant d'un bon, ça devrait te soulager...

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas mis _un peu_ plus que d'habitude, Sougo ? je lui demande, soupçonneux.

\- Bah, je pensais que l'anesthésie faisait encore effet, vu qu'il a toujours cet air idiot... Mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est peut-être bien sa tête naturelle...

\- Enfoiré, articula toujours sous la douleur Toushi qui semblait toutefois avoir retrouvé sa capacité à prononcer les consonnes, si elle te fait tant rire, je vais te faire la même !

D'un geste, il a tendu son bras par dessus la table et saisi la tête de Sougo avant de l'écraser la face dans son assiette ; celui-ci s'en relève avec des nouilles jusque dans les cheveux et les yeux étroitement fermés, le brûlant visiblement ; ça ne l'arrête pas pour autant, et il se rue à l'aveugle par-dessus la table dans le but de se venger. Tout ça, avant que je n'ai pu réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher.

\- Ça suffit, tous les deux !

Tant bien que mal, je tâche de les garder à distance l'un de l'autre, mais je ne parviens qu'à me prendre des coups perdus.

\- Mitsuba, à l'aiiiiide !

Du moins, j'espère qu'ils sont perdus !

Et tout ça, à la base, pour une histoire de dentiste, non mais je vous jure !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne suis pas cent pour cent satisfaite de cette fin de chapitre, mais bon... Il faut dire que les idées que j'avais d'avance commencent à s'épuiser, donc ce ne sont pas forcément les plus développées qui restent ! Pour la même raison, il est probable, que, à venir, je ne puisse plus tenir le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Je n'abandonne pas cette fic pour autant et j'y reviendrai dans tous les cas à chaque fois que l'inspiration se présentera. J'espère vous y revoir !

A bientôt !


End file.
